The Rising
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: The Frasers had just returned from the Vienna court when they are given a new assignment. Go to France & judge about the Bonny Prince and France's involvement. Being in the Paris society surrounds them in danger, but when they return to Scotland to try to stop the war that is coming to be, they discover that events that will shape history & change their lives forever are in motion.
1. Return to a Normal Life?

Chapter 1 – Return to a Normal Life?

Lizzy and Jamie had been at their post at Schoenbrunn palace in Vienna for only two months before the war was declared in Silesia and the pair were able to return home to Cleves.

They had been home little more than a week. There were harvests to account for and matters of disputes for Lizzy to handle as Jamie worked along side the people, bringing in the grape harvest and tending to the stables. His nature made him very likable to the people of Cleves who were used to the aristocracy hiding behind walls. Lizzy was often among the people as well with her children showing to the people of Cleves that the leaders of her small Duchy were human, fallible, and good.

Lizzy stood looking out over the vineyards as the wind swept her hair. Beside her stood her son who was nearly two. The girls, one with the dark hair of her aunt from the Frasers, and the other with hair the color of a red deer pelt of her father, were riding. Their father was with them, showing them how to control the horses in ways the Prussians were in awe with.

Lizzy had missed her daughters. The elder, Ellen, was nearly eight. She would forever be the apple of her father's eye, though he tried not to play favorites, even with his son, Alex. Ellen sat on a beautiful and calm mare Jamie had hand picked for her from the stables. Janet was on a pony yet, but would soon join her sister and father on longer excursions.

Lizzy begrudged the time Jamie spent with his children. Evenings and nights were the time that the Duchess and her husband could talk, be themselves, and become one. Jamie, being a hot blooded young man and highlander, naturally craved the carnal attentions of his wife more than other men it seemed, or at least from what she had heard from other women of her court. Many were like bulls the first two years and then drifted apart to either activities or mistresses, returning occasionally to father children. Lizzy knew then that she was happy to have such an amorous and loving man as a husband and in her bed.

Lizzy smiled as the nurse came and took Alexander's hand to take him for a nap.

Lizzy then turned and walked the trail behind the castle, up into the woods. There she listened to the wind above her, moving the leaves about in a soft song. She smiled as she continued, lifting her skirts she walked further up to the waterfall where Grandmother was. She smiled lifting a small bit of an offering she had brought, incense, which she pressed into the ground and lit with a flint.

The smoke weaved around her as she bent her head in prayer, thanking the area and the spirits of the mountains for giving her the child she carried. Though Christian, and baptized Catholic by her husband and though she did not believe in magic, it was hard to shake the feeling that the old ones were not there, watching.

She heard a noise as she bent her head. Her hand went instantly to the dirk at her side, the long Scottish steel blade that was nearly a foot in length end to end with a ten inch blade. Jamie insisted she carry it even though she had her _sgian dubh_ hidden and tucked into her garter.

She turned her head and saw a familiar figure there. She got to her feet, slower than she wished because of the ever growing bulk before her. He stepped to her and offered a hand. She took it in welcome and then pulled the man into a hug.

The small dark haired man hugged her back. "Ah, lass. It is well to see you." He stepped back. "All of you." He amended looking at her belly. She wore clothing that did not cover it at all since she preferred loose clothing that allowed her to move to the stuffy court clothing she often had to wear of late.

"I missed you Murtagh. Have you kept well?"

"Aye." He nodded.

She looked at him. "You are thin, man. Come, let's feed you up." She said.

He smiled. "I would not object to that lass."

She offered her hand to him. He took it and they walked together.

"It is beautiful country here. Like the Highlands, but warmer." He smiled a little. He was only a couple inches taller. He was rumpled from travel. Since they had come to their understanding, she had really come to appreciate the small man and loyal retainer of her husband. Jamie had sent him back to Scotland to watch for work about the Jacobites. Lizzy had an odd feeling in her stomach that he was here now.

They walked at a slow pace. Murtagh was looking about the trees, saying nothing, but holding her hand in his. Finally he looked at her. "Where is the young lad then?"

"I am sure out with the girls and the horses. I have to press grapes soon." She said looking up. "We do it when the air is cooler and the sun is nearing the hills." It remained light for sometime after, but the air was cooler and often there was a breeze from the river.

He nodded.

As they came to the castle, Jamie was walking outside from within, wiping his hands on a cloth as he walked to a guard. "Have you see my lady wife, Heinz?" He asked.

The guard smiled and nodded, lifting a hand to show Lizzy walking beside Murtagh.

Jamie gave a whoop of gladness as he went to his godfather and embraced him firmly. "Murtagh! _a ghoistidh_!" He said happily putting the smaller man to arm's length to look at him. Jamie wore a loose shirt and his kilt belted at his hips. He clearly had been working in the vineyards for a time. He must have seen the girls to their nurses and to supper.

The pair of them were speaking to each other in Gaelic too quickly for Lizzy to follow what little she knew. She smiled as three women came to her, speaking to her in the local dialect. Lizzy answered lifting a thing to tie her long hair up and then used a large wooden pin with a leather decoration to hold her hair loosely up on her head.

The women laughed and took her hands, bringing her with them as they all laughed and chattered. Jamie watched them move and nodded to his godfather to follow. They walked at a slower pace, even as Lizzy moved with the women looking back at him playfully.

In the shelter of a meadow, only a hundred yards from the castle, a great vat had been set up. Musicians were playing. Men and women were laughing and drinking wine from previous harvests. Some were dancing. It was always a blessed time of year.

Lizzy laughed and pulled her stocking from her legs. She then kilted her dress high, nearly to the thigh as she stepped into a small bucket of water. She gasped as one of the men there lifted her upwards and into the vat.

She laughed. Three other women were inside, dancing to the beat of the music, crushing grapes under their feet. Lizzy joined in as more grapes were added and the juice was collected in large casks below.

Jamie and Murtagh appeared in the meadow. They looked about in amazement. Jamie had watched them people of Cleves come up and had helped with the harvest, but this was interesting.

A young willowy woman came to them, interrupting his thoughts, holding wine goblets of stoneware, filled and ready.

"Welcome my lord." she said, smiling prettily at him as she spoke in Prussian to him. "Her Grace said this was your first grape harvest."

"Aye." He said looking at her as he took the wine and passed one to his godfather.

She smiled and took his arm. "Well. Come then, my lord." She said.

He followed, allowing her to pull him into the middle of the celebration as he took a drink of the wine looking about. The music was upbeat and the girl smile as she moved about him. He joined in, finding the beat to be much like a jig.

Lizzy was dancing, the grapes squishing between her toes and from beneath her heels. She smiled seeing her husband was dancing to the beat with several young ladies, his arms raised as his feet moved in rather intricate steps. Jamie, though could not sing at all, could dance, and dance well. The ladies clustered about his lordship, each wanting a chance to dance with the tall, handsome Scot who they had taken in as their own.

Lizzy hardly begrudged them. This was public and he kept looking up at her as he moved.

After several dances he lifted a hand in surrender and refilled his wine before coming to the vat, seeing his wife. He helped lifted a full basket of new grapes into the vat. From where she stood, she was taller than he. The vat came to his shoulders and he looked up at her with a rather impish grin. "Howfur does it cop?" He asked.

"Like walking on a beach and the sand moves and leaves a cool liquid as it shifts." She said, lifting her legs to crush the new grapes. She leaned forward looking at him as he looked up at her.

"Hae ye hud yer fin then?" He worried for her and the bairn she carried. He did not wish her to become over tired. She needed rest and he had become very protective of her as of late, to the point he was almost stifling, but he had learned to walk the fine line between allowing her to do as she needed and also make sure she got her proper rest since at times he was the only one who could make her lie down to rest.

"A few more moments." She said.

He smiled lifting his wife glass to her. She drank and then smiled as she leaned down to him for a kiss. He accepted the kiss and the people about them cheered for them.

Jamie pulled back, his brow to hers. "Mibbie ah shuid gie it a huv a go."

"You are much too big and we would never get you out." She laughed. "The idea is to crush the grapes not make mush." She said smiling.

He made a face at her.

Murtagh smiled as he walked to them. He was on his second glass of wine and smiling at them. "A crakin' homecoming." He said.

Someone called from the nearby battlement that overlooked the town below. "There is a rider coming fast." He said in Prussian.

Jamie looked up at Lizzy startled. "Urr ye expecting a'body?"

"No." She said.

"Whit does it mean?" He asked.

"Trouble." She said. She had a vision of her brother being dead or dying. She swallowed. That was the only reason she could imagine a rider coming so.

He took a breath, steeling himself.

"Help me out." She said lifting her arms as she lifted a leg to the side. He lifted her up and out and set her down. Her legs were stained red and had bits of the grape skin on them as she stood there a moment calling for a towel and some water.

The rider arrived and Jamie lifted his hands as the man rode into the center of the group, twisting the mount violently about by his bit as people moved from the path of the rider. The music stopped and everyone was watching.

Jamie walked to the horse and lifted his hand and caressed the nose, speaking softly as the horse panted.

The rider looked at him and lifted his riding crop. "Get away peasant. I am here with a message for the Duchess herself."

Jamie shifted and took the man by the elbow. "It is not wise to hit a member of the royal family, even one married into it, my friend."

The man was so startled that he did not move right away. "What?" Clearly the overly tall Scot in a kilt was not someone he had thought to be the Earl of these lands.

"I am Lord Broch Tuarach, husband of the Duchess." Jamie said calmly. "And if you keep beating this horse he will die on you before you make it to the Rhein." He said shoving the man hard enough he nearly lost his balance off the back side.

The rider rubbed his arm and looked at Jamie in annoyance.

Lizzy had finished wiping off her legs and walked forward, her women with her as she looked up at the man who bore the sigil of her brother. "What is your message then?"

"My lady." He bowed, recognizing her from when they had been at court.

She was unkilting her dress and then released her hair in an auburn waterfall as she reached up for the letter.

He gave it to her and she cracked the seal, walking a distance off.

She did not even look back, but spoke to one of the women who moved toward the rider. "If you will come with me, we will see your horse fed and watered and you as well." She smiled.

The man dismounted and nodded, moving to follow her.

Jamie looked at his wife as she stood near the edge of the meadow, the paper loose at her side as she looked up at the trees about her.

"Whit's it?" He asked softly, Murtagh coming to his side.

She took a breath and turned to him. "My brother wishes us to go to France." She took a breath. "But he does not wish us to go as my title would dictate. He would prefer other means so as not to seem that there is a spy in the court."

"Bit daein' sae fur maria teresa wis braw."

She looked at him. "Jamie. Do you not have a cousin in Paris?" She asked.

"He bides wi`in it, aye." He said. "In a port toun la havre he haes a warehouse. He an' a' haes homes in paris. How come?"

"The Bonny Prince is on the move and Frederick wishes to know if he is a threat to him and Prussia."

"Hardly. He is interested in bonnie Scotland."

"Still. We are to learn what we can."

"Sae we mist lea cleves again." He said.

She nodded looking sullen. He hugged her to him and tucked her head under his chin as she started to weep. "I had such dreams." She whispered. "Being in this home. Safe. Raising our children." She said voice muffled. She lifted her head then. "Forgive me for bringing you into this life."

He hushed her with a soft kiss. "Whit? whaur a king orders aboot?" He asked. "It's wee different than Colum." He said.

"But the stakes are higher." She said.

"Aye." He agreed. He sighed. "Whin mist we lea."

"As soon as we can." she said rubbing her distended belly. Jamie's large hand lifted to hers. She was only four months by his count, but the baby was not hidden at all in the loose clothing she wore.

"We wull be weel." He promised. "Th' bonny prince wull gang tae scootlund 'n' we kin return in peace."

She looked at him. "We have to stop him from doing that?"

"Why?"

"Why?" She asked. She looked at him, stepping back. "Because if he wins Scotland, than our family will be pariahs because you are a Scot and I am your wife of a different nation."

"Loue does nae maiter tae sic hings."

"No, but politics do." She said. At times she scared him with how forward thinking her mind truly was. It was not the mind of a woman. She was correct. She had been raised to be a queen, to be the sound voice of reason to her king. Her king, however was a minor Scottish laird, but still, he knew she was right.

He took a breath. "We wid be lying tae a' body." He said.

She stepped closer. "But we have to remember what is at stake." She said.

He took a breath and nodded. "A' richt. We shall gang tae France." He said nodding. "Ah wull write tae Jared, mah cousin at wance tae let him ken we ur comin'." Jared who was a business man would be a good cover and introduction for them in Paris.

She nodded as he turned to go back toward the castle. She caught his arm and he turned back, hair wild about his face as he looked back at her. She smiled and lifted his hand to her lips. "I love you. We can do anything as long as we are together."

He nodded. "Aye." He said. He lifted an arm and looked back at Murtagh. "Come then, lass. Let us see hings richt. This land haes survived oan tis ain afore. We wull nae be lang in france. Mibbie it wull be ower as 'twas fur us in Vienna ."

"One can hope." She agreed.

Together they walked back toward the castle, Murtagh following behind them.


	2. Bearing Witness

Chapter 2 – Bearing Witness

Lizzy sighed as she walked in the halls of her brother. The heels of her hot shoes clicked on the stones as she walked. She shook her head. She had sent her children, their nurses, and Wang Lun to guard them to France. It had taken only a few days for Lizzy and her husband to reach Potsdam, riding was easier than taking a carriage, though it was very tiring for the now showing Lizzy. Though not far along as of yet, she would not be able to ride soon.

Her brother had summoned her before they went to see to the Bonny Prince to come to the state wedding of her sister Louisa Ulrika to Adolf Frederick of Sweden. Jamie had also been bidden to come for final instructions and to see the great wedding.

Jamie, being taller than anyone else of the royal house, had to be fitted for his wedding clothing the day they arrived which two days before the wedding.

Lizzy also had to be fitted, but it was to add fabric to make a pouch that could hide the belly she had, though she still could hide it under corsets her thick bodice.

Her husband stood, looking at her as she came to him. He had been remarkably quiet while here, watching the pomp and circumstance of a wedding of royals. He had never seen the like, even during his time in France.

Lizzy had been swept away when she had arrived, the bride asking for her presence, which no one would refuse.

Lizzy had come into the room where Louisa, her fair sister, was sitting looking out the window.

"Lizzy." Her sister said. "Or should I call you Catherine?" She asked.

Lizzy lifted a hand. "Lizzy will do, sister."

Louisa looked out the window. "How do you manage it?"

Lizzy walked to her. "Manage what?"

"Being married. I am not sure I will like being under the control of a man."

Lizzy smiled and looked out to see Jamie walking with Augustus and Frederick in the garden. Jamie did well at holding his own as the three spoke, close as thieves. Lizzy knew Frederick was asking him about his assignment and Jamie would answer as he needed to.

"A good marriage will have you as equals."

"And a bad one?"

"Make the most of it." Lizzy said. "You are to be a queen."

"But I will be far away from my family."

Lizzy sat down on the window seat. "I have been away from the family for much of seven years sister." She said. She sighed. "The only way I have made it is because of that man."

"He cuts a rather impressive figure and that hair..."

Lizzy smiled. "He is a wonder. He is a good husband, father, lover, and he is my best friend." She took a breath. "My protection..."

Louisa looked at her. "I never though you would ever fall in love. You were such a hoyden." She grinned. "I remember the scandal you started when you came to court in breeches." She giggled. "Oh our brother's face!"

"It made it worth it, yes."

"And now look at you. Wedded and happy. I am amazed."

Lizzy smiled. "Times change sister." She nodded to Jamie.

"He is large." Louisa looked at her sister. "Is it true what they say about men's thumbs?"

"Thumbs?"

"That their large thumbs means they are...well endowed elsewhere."

"I never have given it much thought since Jamie is the only man I have bedded with." Lizzy rose to her feet and went and poured some wine. She then smirked into her glass. "But he is rather endowed." She said causing her sister to turn to her.

"Such a croquette!" Louisa said. She then walked and took the glass Lizzy held for her. She sipped some. "How was it your first time?" She asked softly.

Lizzy swallowed the wine she had been sipping in one gulp. She sighed considering her words. She did not wish to scare her sister, no did she wish to reveal that she had been raped. "It was painful the first time."

"They told me that. What else?"

"A man, if virgin finishes quickly."

She made a face. "Finishes?"

Lizzy arched an eyebrow and her sister nodded.

"But how is it after?"

Lizzy looked back at the window. "Jamie has sides to his love making. He will be gentle and caring or harsh and rutting like a bull. Sometimes the he is both in the same night."

"Twice in the same night?" Louisa looked at her. "Surely not!"

Lizzy smiled at her sister's naïve nature. "Indeed. Sometimes more if he is a good lover." She smiled more. "Jamie often is very demanding. Even as I am." She patted her belly.

Louisa's mouth fell open. "And you like it?"

"Of course. Love making isn't just about making heirs." She looked down at her belly and smoothed the stomacher a little.

"You are with child now then?"

Lizzy nodded. "Yes, though few know it."

"Does your husband?"

"Of course. He lived on a farm. He can tell me the days I will likely conceive after my courses have finished."

"How did he learn how to make love to you then?"

"He watched animals, one couple, and has learned through his marriage to me." She leaned to her sister. "To tell you true, he thought originally one came at a woman from behind, like a stallion takes a mare."

"And they do not?"

"No. Though you can do that. However, it is much more gentle."

Louisa came to her sister and hugged her as several servants came in to dress her. "Thank you for your candor sister. I knew I could count on you."

Lizzy dipper her head and then left them to go find Jamie.

She found him as he sat by a fountain, waiting, watching. She smiled at him.

"You look troubled my love."

"Nay. Nae troubled. Juist overwhelmed. How come ur we 'ere? truly?"

"My brother asked."

He took a breath and nodded, rising. "'n' yin mist dae as yer king demands."

She nodded. "More to the point, what my brother requests."

He nodded and lifted his arm to her.

Lizzy took his arm and allowed him to walk with her. He looked very smart and handsome, well groomed, shaved, and erect, he looked more like a guard than a noble. He was wearing breeches for now, but she knew he did not really care for it. He dipped his head to her. "Sweetheart." He said softly, watching her.

She smiled at him a little. "Are you ready for this?" She asked.

He blinked. "Lik' ony ither bridle is it nae? jiggin, feasting..."

"The bedding." She added.

He arched an eyebrow. "Weel thay dae hae tae consummate th' mairriage o' coorse."

She smiled and turned her head. "Yes. Of course." She wondered how her good Catholic husband would handle that part of the marriage rites of a royal wedding. As sister to the bride Lizzy would be expected to be in the room and her husband with her. She was very thankful she had not had to have witnesses for her wedding night.

They walked outside. They got into a carriage and were taken to the cathedral. There they were escorted by ushers to their proper places. Jamie stood with the male members of the family, looking across at Lizzy who stood with the women. Lizzy immediately had several women lean to her asking about her husband. There were giggles, murmuring voices, and looks his direction which made Jamie fold his arms and watch them.

The King of Sweden and his wife at last entered the room and went to the left side under a canopy. Frederick and his wife were under the other. Both stood as the bride walked into the cathedral. The organ played, rocking the whole of walls as she made her way down the aisle.

Lizzy fanned herself watching the ceremony with polite interest. It took nearly two hours to complete and then the guests were allowed to file out. Carriages were loaded back up and everyone returned to the castle as a thunderstorm hit.

Jamie removed his jacket and held it up so that Lizzy and the other lady riding with them could stay dry. They ran in, holding each other's hands, Jamie striding behind them, careful of their intricate hairdos.

Once inside the massive group set to feasting.

Jamie and Lizzy were lower status than to be at the head table, but they were allowed to be at the family table. There they were placed with several members of Lizzy's family and a couple of the groom's.

Conversation overlapped and Lizzy ate her fill, watching as Jamie devoured his food and sipped the Rhenish they had provided. Lizzy sat beside him, caressing his powerful thigh on occasion. After the glorious feasting, which again took some hours, the dancing began. Jamie, who could dance, waited his turn after the first dances had been completed. Lizzy and he then waltzed together, spinning about elegantly, causing several women to fan themselves wishing they had him for a partner.

When Lizzy grew tired, Jamie, who was not yet, went and bowed to a beautiful débutante who had been watching with excitement, wishing to dance with someone. She was young and eager. Jamie had gained her name from Lizzy, who was her cousin. Jamie walked with her to the floor and politely spoke to her as they moved in the intricate steps of the dance.

After, the girl curtsied to the Lord of Broch Tuarach, smiling happily that he had chosen her. He was a handsome man and many women were jealous of Lizzy. He came to Lizzy holding punch as he sat down beside her.

The dancing went on for some time, but then Frederick, King of Prussia stood up and clapped the table loudly. "What do you say?" He asked looking at the bride and groom. "Shall we bed them?"

Clearly he had drunk more than he should have, but there were shouts of glee and some rather saucy comments made as the bride and groom were lifted up and carried out of the hall. Lizzy took a breath as several of the wedding party followed.

She nodded to her husband as she downed the rest of the punch in one gulp. "Come then." She said to her husband.

He looked at her blankly. "Bit they're aff tae consummate thair mairriage. Th' pairtie is 'ere." He looked over at several young girls surrounding Anne, the girl he had danced with. She smiled prettily at him.

She sighed. "Come it is expected."

"Whit's expected?"

"You shall see." She said taking his hand.

They walked together, trailing behind the ruckus before them. He was alert. She pushed open a side door and then sighed, seeing several of the older more mature women and gentlemen there. She smiled and took a seat nodding to Jamie to walk behind her. He did, looking about. The only furniture, besides the chairs the women were seated upon, was a large bed on a raised platform.

She felt his hand drop to her shoulder and squeeze a little in sudden recognition of what was about to happen. She took a breath, not daring to look at him as the bride was led in through the main door. She wore only a thin chemise, her hair loose about her shoulders.

She moved to the bed and laid down. Lizzy felt Jamie tense behind her. "Surely, nae..." He murmured as he dipped his head down pretending to pluck fuzz from his breeches.

She arched an eyebrow as he straightened and turned back. His hand went to her chair back.

He noted that Wil and Louise were there as well. Wil's young wife was pale and she fanned herself. Lizzy smiled patting her arm encouragingly and was rewarded by a small smile.

The groom entered the room and looked about at the audience. He did not seem as nervous as the bride who was looking about. Louisa looked and saw Lizzy who was seated to the side of the bed, a place of stature that befitted her as a princess. Lizzy and her sister had never been close, but Lizzy saw the plaintive look in her eyes and nodded encouragingly.

The groom got up, sliding under the quilt and then he moved over his bride. He reached between them, putting himself against her and then moved. Louisa gave a startled yelp as he invaded her person and then tried to relax. She moved her legs and focused above her as her bridegroom moved over her.

It was over in moments, showing clearly that both parties were virgin. The groom collapsed on his wife, panting.

Louisa again looked to Lizzy, her only friend among their number. Lizzy nodded gently and smiled a little, showing her elder sister that she had done well.

The groom rolled off to the side.

Lizzy rose and walked to the bedside and took her sisters hand. She smiled and patted it before she walked out the door. Jamie was just behind.

They did not speak until they were back to their rooms. Jamie bolted the door and looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Juist whit th' hell wis that aboot?"

"A bedding."

"Aye, bit ah hae ne'er thought it required an audience. Howfur did th' laddie guide?"

She smiled a bit more at him. He was flushed. "I told you about Wil and Louise." She said. "Now you have seen for yourself."

"Aye." He said turning from her.

She moved to him as he started to undress. "Are you angry?"

He paused as he pulled his shirt over his head. He then shook his head. "No." He took a breath. "A'm juist nae used tae seeing sic hings in public."

She smiled and kissed his powerful now bare shoulder and let her hands go around him and down to his kilt. He gasped, startled at her cool fingers against his abdomen between the cloth and belt and his skin. He stiffened as her hand felt his manhood, hot and half hard.

"Ah so you are not a saint after all."

"Far fae it lass, 'n' ye ken it weel." He growled lowly trying not to move.

She smiled and held him, her hand moving a little and his hand moved to stop her, eyes closing.

After a moment, he turned and lifted her against him. "Weel if ye wull nae gimme peace, than ah wull ravish ye." He murmured before his mouth fastened to her own.

She then let him peel away the layers of her dress. She saw the maid over his shoulder as he kissed her neck when she was at least free to be his at last. He did not like her in such formal clothing. It hid her from him.

The maid slowly backed out the way she had come, but not after seeing the lord's kilt drop which reddened her cheeks.

Jamie had not noticed at all. "Ah, thare ye are, mah ain." He murmured.

She smiled and allowed her husband to anchor her in the sea of feeling she had within her. She was his and he hers and they felt, for that moment, alone in the world.

Soon it would end and they would have to join their family in France now that the final plans had been spoken.

Tomorrow was a new day for them both.


	3. Jared Fraser

Chapter 3 – Jared Fraser

Jamie smiled at Lizzy as he reached up to help her down from her mare. She was exhausted and being with bairn did not help her any. He smiled. One could not see it well, even still while she was dressed, but he loved to cup the swell at night, wonder of it was a lad or lass, wonder when he would feel it move the first time.

Lizzy leaned against him a moment and then stepped back, taking a breath and drawing herself up. Jamie looked at her before turning to the carriage. "Ye cuid hae hurled wi' th' bairns." He said softly.

She shook her head. "It makes me ill." She said.

He nodded in understanding as he lifted a hand up. Alex's nurse was holding him as she stepped out using the master's hand to steady herself. She was a plump thing, but sweet named Elka. After her came Jen, also in her care. Then Ellen who looked like her father in miniature with longer hair. After her came her governess, Leopoldine, an almost dower woman and spinster who actually was very good for Ellen to keep her on task with her studies. Last was Fergus who was watching everything. He had become very close to Ellen who treated him a bit like a living doll, but he didn't seem to mind. He looked about. Paris, the city that had birthed him. He was home. He took a breath and sighed.

Murtagh dismounted and came to stand with them as well, looking about. Wang Lun also dismounted. The Chinaman looked almost that he belonged there, dressed in breeches, long travel coat, and tri-cornered hat. His long braid hung behind him and his sword was tucked into the thick cloth belt he wore. He looked about, looking for trouble for his mistress and her family.

Jamie and Lizzy walked together toward the large Paris house and the door opened as they approached. A man came out, dark haired like Abbot Alexander with black eyes and the Fraser nose. He was smaller than Jamie and had a passing resemblance for Murtagh. His hair was tucked back in a queue as he regarded the pair before him.

His face then broke into a smile. "My dear! So good to meet you at last!" He said to Lizzy. He turned to his cousin. "Good God, Jamie." He said eyeing his younger cousin. "Look at you. You look like you could have a drink." He said. There was a hint of his Scottish brogue, but not much of one. He then turned his eyes to Lizzy.

Jamie followed his gaze after embracing his favored cousin a moment. "My wife, Catherine Elizabeth." He said.

Jared took her hand and kissed it. "Enchante." He said. "Jamie has told me so little about you." He said pulling her to him. "Come. I would know more of you before the scoundrel takes me from you." He said leading her into the house.

Jamie smiled and nodded to the nurses to follow.

They walked into the house. Jared and Lizzy spoke of her travels to his home. He was welcoming and nodded to the servants to see the children and nurses installed.

He looked back at Jamie. "You have quite the brood Jamie. How on earth do you manage it?"

"Ah hae a bonny wifie tae mither thaim." Jamie said simply.

Jared nodded. "Aye."

They walked into a sitting room and had tea as Jared spoke about his business adventures. Half way through the conversation Lizzy set down her tea cup and closed her eyes a moment. She opened them feeling a cool rag against her face.

She looked up at Jamie's worried face. "Katie?" He asked.

She blinked. "Oh, sorry, I must have drifted off." She whispered. "Forgive me." She said looking back at Jared who waved it off playfully.

"My dear all is forgiven. Jamie has told me of your condition. Traveling from Potsdam so must have been tiring." Jared said. He nodded to a maid to see her to a room. Jamie helped her to her feet and then watched her move to the maid.

"Ah wull return efter ah hae seen th' warehouse, Katie."

She nodded and allowed herself to be taken to the upper floors.

ZzZ

It was much later after supper and the children were all abed when Jamie returned. Lizzy had been softly mending one of Jamie's shirts near the fire. She felt more refreshed, but she wanted to greet her husband when he returned to the large Paris townhouse.

The home was like a palace unto itself. So many rooms, a large dining room, a salon, and no less than thirteen bedrooms, all large and lavish. Lizzy and Jamie had been placed in the second of the master bedrooms. It was actually larger accommodation than she had had in Cleves, but the air of Paris was not as good and Lizzy wondered about what it would do to Alex's lungs.

Ellen had had her dancing lesson from Wang Lun. It had been as with Lizzy. "Dancing" for sword play was an elegant dance. Jamie had approved of his eldest daughter learning how to defend herself since women could still die on knives and swords whether they knew how to defend themselves or no. And Ellen was a Fraser. She had her mother's grace, but her father's ferocity, the makings of a fierce warrior had she been born a male. However, such things mattered little to Wang Lun who was teaching her Manchurian along with how to use her impressive height for her age to her advantage. Fergus, when not doing Jamie's bidding – since there were no orders this night, had watched and even been allowed to help and stood protectively at Ellen's weaker side. Like her father, she was left handed, a rare gift as Wang Lun commented. Many viewed it as a curse, but he taught her that this was something to be used against people, and as her father before her, he taught her to fight with both hands, which would surprise many. Toward the end, Lizzy joined in, allowing the pair to show her their progress they had made. She was impressed, though she well knew Wang Lun's brutal instruction. Ellen's knuckles were bloody and Lizzy had seen to them.

Now with the bairns sleeping, Lizzy would at last be herself. At least for an hour until Jamie came into the home.

He looked at his wife there, watching him as he straightened and walked to her.

"Lilacs ootdoors."

"What? What about them?"

"Nae thaim. Ye."

"Me?"

"Aye. Nae violet, nae blue, nae lik' a starless nicht. Lilacs. Ye een. That is whit they're." He said with satisfaction.

She smiled. "James Fraser. You are terribly drunk."

He frowned slightly. "Amurnay."

"Oh, no?" she asked as he knelt beside her. She laid a hand on his forehead. It was cool and damp though his face was flushed. He at once had his arms about her, pulling her close and almost off the seat as he nuzzled her breasts. The smell of mingled spirits rose from him like a fog, so thick it was almost visible and she gasped feeling as though she too would soon be drunk smelling much more.

"Come her to me, sweetheart." He murmured. "My lilac-eyed lass, my love. Let me take you to bed."

She pushed him back thinking it was almost debatable about whom was taking whom to bed. She wondered how she would manage to get him to the bed. She looked back and put a hand under his arm, but he leaned back, rising slowly and majestically to his own height under his own power.

"Ah dinnae need hulp." He said a little annoyed. "Ah tellt ye, ah'ament blootert."

She laughed. "No. You are right, beloved. Drunk does not even come close to what you are. You are utter pissed." She said.

His eyes traveled down his kilt, along the floor, and up the front of her dressing gown. "Amurnay." He said with more dignity than he needed. "Come 'ere, mah bonny yin. A'm duin?" He said with growing ardor.

She chuckled. She came to him. She lifted a hand to strip him of his clothing. He clearly had not made it far with on his own and likely would not much more. She smiled as she felt herself becoming a little drunk just by standing so close to him. She then turned removing the dressing gown and her chemise as she turned to look back at him over her shoulder as he stood there ruddy and powerful like a Greek statue watching her as she climbed into the bed.

He stood perfectly still. She looked at him in concern after a few moments. "Jamie. How did you decide that you were not drunk?"

Aroused by her voice he swayed to the side and reached for the mantle. He smiled a little. "Fur ah kin aye staun, Katie." He said.

And then promptly sank to the floor. For such a tall man it was actually quite elegant. Lizzy sighed and shook her head going to him and trying to pull him. She could not even move him an inch as he laid there. She shrugged as he snored lightly and put a quilt over him. She then moved the fireplace grate so he would not roll into the fire and then climbed into bed.

ZzZ

Some hours later she woke to a large warm form climbing into bed with her. "A loue ye." He murmured as he pulled her to him. She knew the embrace well of her husband and relaxed as he shifted her under him murmuring in an odd mix of Gaelic and English she could hardly hear as he sank into her moving earnestly as she laid there, letting him have her and do as he pleased, enjoying the slightly rough lovemaking. He smelled of the alcohol he had drunk, but he was intent on his task and she was not about to try to stop him, not that she wished to.

He was again amorous before dawn, taking her from behind as he lifted her leg slightly and held it as he entered her, pressing forward as he rocked against her buttocks, murmuring that he loved her over and over as though to affirm it to himself more than her. She sighed. This time she did not climax, but she enjoyed the closeness and when he was finished, he relaxed against her, panting against her shoulder, sleepily placing kisses on her.

They slept late into the next morning. Lizzy could hear the children moving about as well as the servants. She had woken to one of them opening the door and seeing that they were still abed, they maid backed out and left them.

Lizzy looked at Jamie who lay on his back now, his favorite sleeping position, eyes shut tight against the sunlight shafts that came in through the window. She smiled at him. His hair stuck out in all directions like a porcupine.

Lizzy pried an eye open. "Are you in there?" She asked playfully.

The other eye opened to look at her, glaring at her as she smiled at him cheerfully.

"Good morning."

"That is entirely a maiter o' opinion."

She laughed and patted his chest. "Do you have any idea how much you weigh?" She asked as his eyes closed again.

"No." He said. The quick retort made her realize he didn't know and nor did he care, especially at that moment, but she persisted, to annoy him perhaps.

"Something near fifteen stone, I think. About the size of good sized boar. Unfortunately no one was about to help me move you."

He looked at her again. He looked back to the hearth and back to her. "Howfur did ye git me in kip?" He asked. "Ye didnae huv a go tae shift me, did ye?" He asked in sudden concern as he sat up on an elbow and he gasped reaching for his head.

"No, you can under your own power sometime in the night. Very single minded you were too." She smiled at him.

He laid back and stretched his lean body, rising his arms above his head stretching as he considered that. He then looked at her startled. "No, Ah coudnae hae."

"You did. Twice." She smiled.

He narrowed his eyes. "That is hardly fair. Ah dae nae mind it."

"I do." she smiled snuggling against his side, putting on leg over his as she played with the springy hair on his chest.

He squinted down the length of himself as if looking for proof of the statement before looking at her again as she laid there, chin on his chest, watching him. "Ah didnae say anythin' foolish did ah?"

"No, nothing foolish."

"Thank th' Lord fur wee mercies ." He said looking at her with narrow eyes.

"You did say you loved me a lot. It was the only thing I could make out and I liked hearing that."

He smiled at that slightly. "Weel ah dae loue ye." He said. He looked about and rubbed a hand over his face and then sniffed the tuft of cinnamon under his arm. He then recoiled. "Christ! ye shuid nae be lying near me. Ah reek lik' a boar that haes bin deid a week."

She laughed a little. "And pickled in brandy besides." She snuggled closer to him as his blue eyes watched as she looked at him. "How did you get so stinking drunk anyway?"

"Jared's hospitality." He grimaced. He sat up and held his head. "Th' vino collapso wasn't tae ill. That ye juist taste 'n' gob oan th' flair. Neither o' us wanted tae dae that wi' th' brandy. Jared said tae appreciate it ye hae tae let it slip doon yer throat slowly."

"How much did you appreciate then?"

He groaned a little. "Ah lost count halfway thro' th' seicont boattle."

She smiled and kissed the battered flesh of his back and moved to dress. He looked at her as the light framed her, showing the slight swell of her belly and her rounded hips with fuller breasts.

The church bell tolled.

Jamie's head whipped to look at the window. "Christ...what time is it?" He asked.

She turned back as she pulled on a petticoat. "Only around six I think." She answered.

He relaxed slightly and looked at her. "Guid. Ah wis feart 'twas th' angelus bell. Ah aye hae time."

"For what exactly?"

With a burst of energy he threw back the quilts and stood up. He staggered a moment and she moved to help him, but he held up his hand.

"Aye. We hae an appointment at th' docks. Jared wishes tae shaw us th' boats 'n' speak tae us."

He staggered a bit, but kept his balance.

"Well if he is planning to finish the job, I would think he would not like witnesses or is he planning on taking me out as well?"

"Finish th' jab?" He asked, turning to look at her.

She reached for the chamber pot and sighed. "Well all of your other relatives seem to have it in for you, why not Jared? He made a good start poisoning you."

"Verra funny." He said narrowing his eyes. "Dae ye hae anythin' gid tae wear?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Of course. I am ready for court or my workstation." She said. She moved to a trunk and opened it revealing several gowns.

"Ah dae nae think yi''ll need a court dress, bit something mair than bein' aroond th' hoose, ah think."

She nodded and lifted one of green.

Kneeling beside her, Jamie opened the lid of her medicine box. "Hae ye anythin' fur a vicious headache?"

"Hobnailed liver might do the trick."

"Sounds nasty."

"The people of Cleves swear by it. You will feel much better after you vomit."

He looked at her and then touched the chamber pot with his big toe. "Vomiting th' morns mornin' is yer duty." He remarked dryly. "Git it ower wi' wull ye sae we kin lea. Ah wull staun mah headache."

She smiled dressing as he dressed also.

When he was proper she called a maid to help her into a corset. He watched and narrowed his eyes. "Ye dinnae need tae wear that wi' th' bairn in yer belly..."

"I do here. It is fashionable." She said looking at him.

"Kin ye breath in it?"

"Yes." She said wincing a little as the maid pulled.

ZzZ

The made it to the docks and looked about at the ships with interest. Jamie had noted that Wang Lun was with them. The short Chinaman walked behind them at a respectful distance, watching. Jamie knew this meant Murtagh had remained with their children.

Jared came to them and smiled. "My dear, you are ravishing." He said smiling.

She kissed his cheeks and then stepped back. "Jared. Thank you for the use of your home."

"Not at all lass."

Jared then showed them two of his docked ships. Jamie did not wish to board so Jared took pity and hard the Captain of one come to them on the dock. They inspected the cargo and tasted a very nice Portuguese port.

After it was clear Lizzy was getting too warm as she fanned herself and was flushed. Jared smiled and looked at them. "Come then. My office has a window that lets in the breeze." He said nodding to them to follow. He then noticed Wang Lun following. "Who on earth is that?"

"Wang Lun is a body guard and friend of my family." Lizzy said looking at him.

"Chinamen are notoriously warriors as he clearly is." Jared said. "How on earth did your family gain him?"

Jamie nodded as they stepped into the office of the warehouse. "Mah guidwife is a princess. We ur 'ere at th' buzz o' her brother, th' elector o' prussia." He said as Wang Lun took up a position before the door, looking at ease, but Jamie knew that could change in an instant if he felt there was a threat against himself of his lady or her family.

Jared was startled. "A princess? Jamie? How on earth did you manage to elevate yourself?" Jared asked.

Jamie smiled as Lizzy moved to sit in the chair that Jared offered. "Ye wid nae hawp me, if ah tellt ye."

Jared arched an eyebrow and then looked at Lizzy. "I have quite a few thing happening. It would seem your timing here is a Godsend. I am heading to the Moselle valley to secure wine distributions for my business. It will take several months." He looked at them. "I have a proposition for you. Live here and look after things while I travel." He smiled. "Sadly I have few connections there so I will have to make some." He frowned a little. "That will naturally take time..."

Lizzy looked at him. "My dear cousin. What a circumstance that your cousin is married then to the Duchess of Cleves." She said evenly.

Jamie smirked a little.

He sat on the table looking at her startled. "I knew the dealings would require the port of Koblenz." He blinked at her. "Which is under your control..."

She smiled. "Indeed, cousin. So is much of the Lower Rhein." She cocked her head. "My family does not own many vineyards in the Moselle, but I have connections. Old blood connections." She looked to Jamie and back. "I could write a simple letter of introduction and send word of you to have free use of my lands." She sat forward. "I have wine that I would dearly like to sell better and clearly cousin you have a head for this." She smiled prettily. "Would you consider becoming a friend of Prussia then?"

Jared took a breath. "Christ God, Jamie. She even talks like a Queen." He smiled and lifted a hand to her. "I would greatly thank you for this. Would this mean I would also have dealings with Prussian state?"

"I am sure I could arrange a letter of introduction to my brothers as well." She smiled. "Now, while you are away, you need someone to look after all this for you then?" She looked about. "Have you paper, wax, and a quill?"

Jared nodded fetching them for her and she immediately started writing in her fine script, writing in Prussian and then in English below for Jared's benefit.

"With your head for figures lad and this beautiful charming lady here." Jared looked at Jamie. "What do you say?"

Jamie took a breath. "We need a residence in paris 'n' yers is weel placed fur society. Katie 'n' ah wull hae connections at court as weel thro' her brother's letter o' introduction."

Jared looked at him. "Splendid." He stepped to Jamie and leaned close so only he could hear. "You are getting in a dangerous game. You know that..."

Jamie nodded a little as his wife was writing. "Aye."

Jared nodded and then watched as the young princess sealed three letters. She smiled at him. "These should be a start. You will find the Prussians a good ally despite the Old Alliance here." He laid his hand on the roll she held, but she kept her hold on it and he looked at her startled. "But do not cross my brother. He will behead you and I would hate for a member of the family I actually liked met such an end, especially with my favor in his hand." She let him take them and he put them in a courier bag. He turned back looking at Jamie who had been watching the whole dialogue.

Jared swallowed and then looked up at Jamie. "She will do very well at court. She already knows the game, perhaps better than anyone else there. Learn from her. A Jacobite needs to know who is friend and who is foe."

She rose to her feet and blew out the candle under the wax. "I learned very early on whom to put my trust in and it is few in number."

He bowed. "I count myself lucky that I am in that number."

She nodded and bowed her head back.

As compensation for the generous offer, Jamie and Katie were allowed to have full use of the Paris townhouse of Jared and his servants. It would be the ideal place to hold dinner parties for the Parisian elite. It would be an ideal place to make connections.

It was time to learn about the Jacobites.


	4. The Townhouse Palace

Chapter 4 – The Townhouse Palace

Jamie sat in the salon of the Paris home that Jared had give them. It was well above his station, but his wife seemed to naturally take it in stride seeing to gaining tutors for the two girls. They could read and were working on writing. Jamie was very patient teaching them himself at times, by candle light.

Ellen was becoming a beauty and he worried how much longer she would be safe before boys started to notice her. She was tall and lithe for a girl, but as of yet did not have breasts and Jamie supposed, as he watched her sitting by the window with her French tutor, that was all the better. He really did not feel the need to murder any young French boys yet.

Lizzy came into the room smoothing her dress as she looked at him. "Jamie." She said softly.

He took a breath. "Ah hae spoken tae herr meyer, th' current ambassador we ur replacing. He wull be introducing us at court in three days." He said.

She nodded. She looked over as Fergus and Jen walked into the room. Fergus was a brother to the girls and he was often in their company, watching over them. Jamie smiled a little ruefully as he watched the pair walk to sit near Ellen.

The nurse soon came with Alex and Jamie move from the desk to hold his now toddler son. Alex looked very much like his sire as Ellen did. Jen looked like Lizzy, dark auburn hair and her startling eyes as she looked about. Jamie sighed. The day would come when he would have to let them go and find to love them and have children with, but the idea of letting his innocent girls be near a man with carnal intentions made his heart beat heavy and thoughts of murder come to his mind.

He sighed, calming himself. It was the way of things for fathers. He knew lassies were to strengthen ties while lads were heirs. Still he would not let anyone force his daughters to marry. He would allow them to find lads they loved and would be happy with. Assuming Jamie approved of them of course. They would have to meet some rather high standards to even be considered.

Jamie smiled, kissing the top of Alex's head as he moved to another window. He looked back as Lizzy moved, setting about to write a letter and the nurse left to attend something. Jamie smiled. All he had in this world was in this room. He loved his sister and Ian, but this was his family, something wholly his and he would never allow anyone to take them from him.

Fergus was speaking something in French and the girls looked at him startled and the tutor narrowed his eyes. He corrected the urchin and looked at Ellen who repeated it slowly.

Ellen looked at her father a moment. Those eyes of hers would be her undoing. She would be nearly his height, he was sure of it. Already she was head and shoulders over anyone her age, willowy, but also knew well how to defend herself. Jamie had made sure both girls had "dancing" lessons from Wang Lun. Though he did not care for the Chinaman on a whole, he did have to admit the man knew how to teach. Plus the girls were learning yet another language from him.

Ellen dropped her eyelashes and Jamie narrowed his eyes. That look. From her mother. That light look of disinterest that made him want to go over and cuff her lightly, but at the same time when her mother gave that to him, he wanted nothing more than to press her to the wall and have his way with her. He had no such feeling for his daughter, but some lad would he knew well. That poor lad would find a dirk in his ribs if he wasn't careful.

Jen was a different case all together. She was pretty, but Jamie wondered more for her. While Ellen would look like a feminine version of himself, he was sure, Jen would likely be the prettier of the two with her thick dark locks. She reminded him so much of her namesake, Jenny, his sister. Stubborn, intelligent, and with an attitude that he knew would come to a head soon. He still could curb it with the looks of authority, but she would soon learn he was in part bluffing and it would be his undoing. She was the one who was more skilled in her lessons and her smaller, compact body had an agility that Jamie knew came from Lizzy.

She would be the one to reckon with soon. Ellen, his firstborn would be a challenge certainly because of how much she was like him, but it was Jen who was like her mother and his sister who would cause him more pain and aggravation than he would likely know how to take when she became into her own as a teenager.

Lizzy looked up as though completing a thought and met his gaze. He walked to her, his heavy boots thudding the planks of the floor as she sat. He came and stood beside her, shifting to lean against the desk.

He smiled at her a little. "Whit urr ye telling yer brother then?"

"Not my brother. Not yet. This is to Wil and Louise."

"How come thaim?"

"Because they are the guardians of my country while we are here. Also with Jared there, I want them to know I meant the letters I gave him."

Jamie arched an eyebrow. "Och aye?"

"They will foster Alex when he is of age."

"God forbid we ur 'ere that lang." He murmured.

She chuckled. "I do not wish to be parted with him, but he is the future Duke of Cleves."  
"And Laird Broch Turarch." Jamie countered.

"Jamie he is in the line of succession. They will never allow him to be in a Scottish estate." She looked down and patted her belly. "With luck this one will be a son to take those lands for your family."

"Ah ne'er 'greed tae mah son bein' a pawn in prussia." Jamie said looking at her.

"My brother will give me little choice. You know that." She looked at him. "This is a Game Jamie. A Game in which you win or you die. Life at court is not like that of the farms of Scotland."

"Clans ur political." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Court can be toxic and you are about to be in the middle of the highest society there is." She said. She looked at him. "If you cannot..."

He straightened. "Ah wull nae let ye be 'ere alone. Ah ken whit kind o' vultures th' french ur." He said looking at his son.

"I never wished this upon you." She said softly reaching for his hand.

He looked back at Ellen. "Ah ken." He said.

She looked at Ellen as well. "Perhaps we can find them good husbands." She smiled.

"Guid?" He asked. "Rich or decent men?"

"They cannot be the same man?"

He looked at her and arch an eyebrow. "Ah cam tae ye as a guidman wi' a soldier's pay."

"And yet here you are." She took a breath. "I love you so much James Fraser. You know it, do you not?"

"Aye. Bit, it's yer inheritance. Ah dae nae lik' usin` it."

She smiled a little at him and turned back to the letter. "I personally hope to use all I can."

"'n' lea oor bairns penniless?" It was a bit of a startling revelation for him. He realized that it was true. Some dark part of her hated her family for sending her away from them to make alliances. Something she clearly would not forgive them for.

"Oh no, enough for them, but bleed my brother's treasury."

His eyebrow raised. "'n' how come?"

"For sending me to Scotland." She said evenly.

"Ye hate him, dinnae ye." He asked watching her. If that were true some small part of her must hate him as well for keeping her there, impregnating her, and marrying her to make her stay not to mention how they had come to be together. Before she had been forced by him to save her, he would have done anything she wished, including helping her leave. That was love. The ability to do what was best for the one you loved, no matter the cost to one's self. It would have taken everything he had not to drop to his knees and beg her to stay.

When he had tried to send her away, she had stayed. Still, he was very protective of his own, though there was no denying he had raped her and for that, he could never forgive himself even if she had.

The measure of her own love for him was when she had gone to the blackest soul in the land to barter for his freedom. He in turn had sent her away and allowed the man of evil to break him. Lizzy, however, refused to allow him to die and he realized their union was perfect from that.

Their love was one that was complex and no one would understand, but them, but they would never forsake each other.

Never.

"No I love him, but some small part of me will always be bitter for being sent to the wilds of a country where I had no one to start as a friend."

"Ye hud me." He said a little bitterly.

"Yes. And that is why I stayed and love you."

He took a breath. "Bit hud ye a choice then, wid ye hae stayed mah bride or wid ye hae returned tae th' poison o' th' courts?"

"Stayed." She looked at him. "Having such a grand man in my bed, who could deny that."

He flushed a little. "A guid lover then scots, aye?"

"Aye." she teased her cool hand on his knee and moving upward. He grunted and reached down, holding Alex on one arm as he reached for her wayward hand and brought out from under his kilt.

She wiggled an eyebrow playfully at him. "But you would yield that you are a rich decent man?"

"Ah wisnae born tae gear _mo ghraidh_." He swallowed. "Juist became heir tae lands." He looked at her again, eyes meeting her own. "Thare ur times ah wonder how come ye remain mah guidwife wi' a' ye cuid hae."

She took his hand and squeezed. "Because you are all I want James Fraser."

He smiled and nodded, blue eyes dancing. "Scots in kilts. Wummin remain ours."

" _Slainte_." She said lifting her wine glass.

He chuckled and bent to kiss her before he moved to let her work, taking his son with him.

ZzZ

Lizzy finished her letters and then sat back as she gave them to a servant to mail for her. She took a breath. She did not like the game, but it was one she was born to play.

How her life had changed. Born a cripple she was supposed to be sent to an abbey to be devoted to God. However, her elder brother who had not been able to conceive a child with his wife took her to Cleves. He had watched the girl who was determined to live, despite the efforts of some of her family.

Raised to be a Duchess or a queen, she had no idea that at fifteen she would be left without the people she had known as parents.

She looked at Ellen who now was in the window seat, reading a book.

Fergus and Jen were playing some sort of game that involved sticks and rocks on the floor.

Jamie had taken their son elsewhere.

Jamie was a whole other matter. He was not a man to give in half measure. He always gave all of himself of none, there was no middle ground. He was devoted to his family and Lizzy loved him for it. She knew he would never stray from her. He was a good man.

She wondered how it would be if her children became orphaned. They would be taken to her brother, she well knew. Wang Lun, who was constantly with her now, after she had returned to Cleves, had standing orders, that should something happen to Jamie and her, he was to bring the children to the Potsdam court where they would live well and have suitable spouses found.

Lizzy wondered if Jamie would agree if he knew. He likely would rather them in the care of his sister at Lallybroch, but she knew this would become a problem. They would be burdens on the family there. In Potsdam they would be in the line of succession, though rather far removed, and treated well enough. Though Frederick did not fully trust Jamie because he was Scottish and he was unsure of his allegiances, he did trust his sister whom he sent to spy for him.

He had other sisters, naturally, but none of them had lived the life of Lizzy. Lizzy was a survivor and she well knew the game that she was in. Maria-Theresa had treated them well enough, but the French court was different. It would test Lizzy's hold on the game and her husband's loyalty to the Bonnie Prince and Scotland.

Lizzy knew well this was a test of sorts. A test to undermine the cause of the Bonnie Prince and keep him out of Scotland while at the same time keeping an eye on the French court and the dealings with Britain and other countries.

Frederick had no love for the French and indeed had found their army to be far more patient and rugged than the British, but he also was not sure what to make of the Bonny Prince. Being Lutheran he had no true love for the Pope or his puppet, the Bonnie Prince and yet, he trusted them more than the British. The Pope could be bought, the British did things their own way, allies be damned and the French were somewhere in the middle.

Lizzy took a breath as she caressed the front of her dress. This child would come within a few short months.

She sighed.

It could not be soon enough.

ZzZ

The pair of them were hosting a dinner party the next evening.

Jamie had some connections in Paris still from his days there and his cousin even more. Jared had sent out letters for him to meet influential people before he left. It was a way for the pair of them to gain access to the society.

Lizzy welcomed the guests with a flawless elegance that even her husband was amazed at. Lizzy had been born into this and she knew how to charm with the mere hint of a smile. He was learning, but he realized her would have to learn fast in order to keep up.

Having experienced the court in Potsdam, double dealing, politics, and getting ahead were the way of things and he had often watched his wife handle things well enough. Here they had the back agenda of seeing how the French would support the Bonny Prince as well as trying to understand the true motives at stake.

Jamie knew it was a test of his loyalty to the Prussians. Frederick did not question his sister, though if he did, he did so privately. He sent her to be his spy for lack of a better word because he well knew her ability. Jamie was proud and also realized how much danger it was.

He wondered as he looked at his wife standing with two women if she knew the danger they were in.

They all went to the dining room and the discussion was that of the food and the wine. Jamie was more at ease with this conversation as he looked down at his wife who was laughing at something a man to her right had said.

There was a small sound and everyone looked to the door. Ellen stood with Alex on her hip and Jen holding her free hand.

Jamie wiped his mouth and stood up slowly. "You must forgive me. I must indulge in a family tradition a moment." He said in French as he then moved to the three.

He kissed each, speaking to them softly in Gaelic, a prayer to see them through the night. They kissed him back telling him they loved him in Gaelic as well. He smiled watching them retreat back into the darkened hall. Lizzy smiled. She had said goodnight before joining the guests, but she knew the three would not sleep knowing their father was about and had not done the same.

The party went on for hours.

Lizzy and Jamie spoke of their lives. The men were very curious about their lives in the foreign courts as well as Jamie's life as a farmer. They found it quaint and amusing since he now was the husband of a Princess who was a Duchess. Clearly, this man was interesting to make a name for himself.

Lizzy knew this would start some interesting rumors about them. Had Jamie stolen her from her bed and made her his and thus to save face, allowed them to marry? He was a Highlander, a savage Scot who intrigued them with his ability to speak French as well as be adept at mannerisms befitting his station.

Lizzy by contrast was rather boring. A Prussian Princess sent to a foreign court. Royals were often sent to be at other courts whether to marry, to foster, or to be diplomats for a higher ranking member of their family. The French court had seen it all. Lizzy was no exception, other than the Scot who watched her every move and made sure everyone was a respectable distance from her.

Jamie and the men went to the salon to discuss politics while the women sat to one side, speaking. One of the women, seemed to have bonded with Lizzy as they spoke together looking and watching the men.

Jamie listened to the men and spoke something which caused the men to chuckle.

It was well after midnight when the guests went home.

Lizzy had retired sooner than he, claiming a headache, too much wine perhaps. Naturally being a woman carrying a child, she was excused by all there, Jamie included. He saw the guests leave and then sighed as the servants set about clearing things.

He walked up the stairs to join his wife, tired and in need of rest.

Jamie walked in to the bedroom and saw his wife there. She was looking pensive as she sat against the headboard, sipping some tea a maid had brought her.

"Whit's it?" He asked. He came to sit down with her. This was more than a headache. He could read it in her eyes.

"I am nervous." She whispered.

"How come?" He asked gently. "Worrying cannae hulp th' bairn. We wull be braw 'ere."

She swallowed. "Jamie I am bleeding." She whispered.

He looked at her, the color draining from his face. "Katie..."

"It isn't bad. Just small spots." She said lying a hand on her belly. It was chilled in the room and he moved to start a fire. He returned to her and looked at her as she felt he occupant move against her hand. She took a breath and almost cried out in relief. Tears came to her eyes.

"Whit kin ah dae ?" He asked softly, lying a hand over her own. "Katie. Tell me whit ah mist dae tae hulp ye." He took a breath, his hand against her, also feeling the baby was alive. It gave him some hope. The loss of a child who came early and at times the mother was an all too common occurrence. He would mourn the baby if it should come to that, but he would be inconsolable if his wife was taken from him. He could always make another baby within her, God willing.

Part of him was a bit confused. This baby had been conceived or so he believed under the boughs of Grandmother. Surely she could protect it, but perhaps here in France, his wife was out of the sphere of protection. Perhaps this was a punishment for leaving her people.

Again.

Spirits were said not to take kindly to such things. Even if he did not fully believe it all, there was something to the old ways, even he had to admit.

Still...

She shook her head. "Pray for us, Jamie." She whispered.


	5. A Princess in a New Court

Chapter 5 – A Princess in a New Court

Catherine Elizabeth sighed as she looked at the dress she wore. The dress was a gift from Jared for her help with gaining him unprecedented access to the Rhein and Mosel valleys for his wine business venture that he was currently expanding. She looked at herself in the mirror.

As she had before, red made her look stunning, but the color would grab the attention of nearly courtier. Perhaps that was all for the better. She was new at court and she meant to become quite the fixture. As a princess and sister to a King, she would have high status in the Court of Versailles. A foreign born lady who knew well the politics as well as knew how to dress would be welcomed. She also would be the toast of the castle if she played her cards right.

However, it had not always been so. Because her brother was a rival, she had been treated with polite disdain by her cousin Maria-Theresa, even after Lizzy had helped with the birth of her latest child, Maria Elizabeth. The poor woman had three dozen courtiers watching her give birth, including Jamie and Lizzy. Jamie was quite shocked at it all, but had remained at his wife's side. Bad enough that he had been with her as she gave him a son and when she lost another, but this...he could not imagine a woman in so much pain to have so many people about. Lizzy had explained to him it was because the woman was the Empress. All royals had such obligations to the court.

The baby had become stuck and Lizzy, quicker than the doctors, had taken a knife from a guard and cut the Empress, making a wider passage for the head to come. The Empress had screamed in pain, but then with the next push, the infant came out. Everyone was so shocked, that it wasn't until the baby was being cleaned up by Lizzy, as a senior woman of court, that she was arrested by the guards for drawing steel with a royal present, an offense that could earn her a beheading, even as a princess. The guards and their charge did not leave the room, however. The Emperor came and demanded an explanation. Lizzy explained what she had done and then nodded to the Empress and the new princess, very well, though exhausted, the Emperor showered Lizzy with praise and gifts rather than taking her head. Jamie had been held back by two of the Princes who had befriended him to make sure he didn't attack and make things worse. Once she was freed, Jamie had held her to him and they had left the room, clapping behind them.

The Empress saw herself as better as the princess who had married below her station. However, she did tolerate both Lizzy and her polyglot husband for political reasons. Silesia was a delicate matter and she did not wish to offend Lizzy, which would offend her elder brother.

She smoothed a hand down her midriff where her child was growing. Her breasts were full, though the dress cut deeply offering a rather full view of her cleavage. The dress was stunning and she sighed wondering if Jared had intended for her to be the object of attention. It would certainly mark her as a force to be reckoned with regardless.

She sighed lifting a fan and walking out into the hallway she walked to the main staircase and down as she noted Jamie waiting for her on the first landing. He looked up as she came down, holding the railing with one hand and lifting the dress to walk with the other.

She came to him and he looked at her, his mouth slightly open. "Is that what you are wearing?" He demanded, clearly shocked.

"Not bad." She said moving about so the great over-skirt moved like a bell. "Very visible at any rate." She smiled looking at herself with pride. "Jared I think did well no? Color is vibrant anyway."

He found his voice at last. "Visible? visible?! god, ah kin see ilka inch o' ye doon tae th' third rib!" He croaked.

"No you can't. That is the lining."

He stepped closer and peered into her cleavage, eyes narrowing. "Aye weel, it looks lik' ye." He looked at the bodice and then looked again as he half turned her to the light. "Christ, ah kin see doon tae yer navel wifie!" He took a breath. "Ye dae nae mean tae gang oot in public wi' that oan dae ye?"

"You wanted me visible." She smiled. Well so did Jared apparently. He knew well the foreign princess would be treated as a celebrity of sorts and she needed to attract attention and make allies.

"Aye, bit..." He took a breath. "Jared bought ye that?" She could tell the apprehension in his voice.

"As a token as of his esteem for my help."

"Oor hulp." He said arching an eyebrow.

"You could not have been able to write him those writs for the trades." She said.

"Na. Aye. Bit a'm running his business fur him while he is awa'."

She nodded. "Fair enough."

He sighed and looked at her.

"Oh come now." She said walking to his side and taking hold of his arm. "You have been to court before. This dress hardly compares with some of the dresses the ladies wear."

He looked down at her. "Aye, bit ah dae nae waant ever male in th' room keekin at ye lik' ah keek at they lassies." He said.

She chuckled. "They can look, just not touch."

"Ony jimmy touches ye ah wull murdurr them." He said firmly.

She smiled playfully as she moved to go down the last flight of stairs. He followed her and watched as she went to the mirror in the entry hall. She took a breath, making her ample bosom swell more under the fabric.

He stood behind her, looking quite the figure himself in the dark velvet overcoat and wearing his kilt and a lovely dark vest as well. His cravat looked a little tight as he ran his hand from her hip up the slick fabric to her shoulder. He bent and kissed her softly as the hand at her shoulder moved to her neck and the other moved to her breast.

"Ah suppose ye wull hae tae wear it then, bit fur christ's sake be canny." He said. "Th' french court is different than yer brother's."

She made a face as he straightened. "You do not think I do not know that? Which one of us grew up in courts?"

"Aye. Ah ken ye dae, bit it's dangerous."

She sighed. "More for you." She said looking at him. "Try not to run someone through for looking at me."

He took a breath. "Laird, wifie, hae ye na notion o' whit ye keek lik' in that...that dress? ah mak's me wantae commit rape oan th' plook 'n' thae damned french dinnae hae mah sense o' restraint." He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. He waved vaguely at the ruffled cravat at his throat held in place by a ruby stickpin. "A scarf, a handkerchief, something? Anythin'?!" He looked up and saw Wang Lun walking toward them. The Chinaman was in a uniform that was airy to allow movement should he need it, but still marked him as a guard. "Wang Lun." He said in Prussian. "Is your mistress dressed a little too provocatively?"

Wang Lun came closer and looked at Lizzy up and down. "Not my place to say such things, my lord."

"Speak freely man. You do with her all the time. I want to hear what you have to say."

"Tā shì duì de. Wǒ kàn yuǎn yuǎn bǐ wǒ gèng yīnggāi nǐ de rǔfáng." He said looking up at his mistress, a playful smile on his lips.

"Nǐ zhīchí nǎ yīfāng ne?" She asked in exasperation.

"Shuāngfāng? Yǒu liǎngmiàn, wǒ de fūrén?" He said. Jamie threw up a hand. "Prussian or English wull ye? ah dae nae ken manchuria." "Learn. I teach you." Wang Lun said smiling now at him a bit like a monkey. "I say I agree. Her breast for husband no other man." "Ah, thank ye!" Jamie said beaming. "He ken 'n' he cannae see it fae mah angle ." Wang Lun cocked his head. "I do not have to. She lady. No whore." Jamie smirked. "Ah lik' this jimmy mair 'n' mair ilka day."

Lizzy threw up a hand. "Really now!"

Jamie and Wang Lun looked at each other. "We shuid gang afore ah hae seicont thoughts aboot letting her oot o' locked room." Jamie said.

Wang Lun smirked.

She chuckled. "Men have no sense of fashion." She said lifting the fan she held. With a intricate flick she released the catch and then fanned delicately over the creamy flesh.

Jamie watched mesmerized for a moment before he shook himself and reached for her cloak.

Wang Lun clapped. "You watch before. Good! Good!"

Jamie looked back at him. "Ye taught her that?"

Wang Lun smiled. "Fùnǚ yòng fēngshàn bǎ nánrén tāmen de qīnglài. Fēngshàn bèihòu fāshòu mìmì."

"I have no secrets behind my fan."

"Aye ye dae. 'n' they're mines!" Jamie said.

He draped the heavy velvet over her shoulders, his hands remaining there a little longer than necessary as he took a breath.

"Dae me a favor, mah loue." He said leaning down. "Fin' a larger fan."

She chuckled as a servant opened the door for them and she pulled the cowl over her hair and then went to the coach that awaited them. Jamie moved behind her watching the footman offer the lady of the house a hand to help her into the coach. It was then Jamie noticed her delicate shoes and smiled as she settled and he climbed up into the coach, sitting across from his wife who was smiling at him. Wang Lun hopped up lightly with the coachman.

Jamie sighed and looked at the footman who was waiting. "To Versailles."

The man nodded and shut the door. They were off.

ZzZ

Lizzy allowed a servant to take her cloak and waited for her husband. He held out his hand to her as they walked together to the garden where the court would meet the King. Louis XV loved to drink and loved his women. He was one that Jamie worried the most about.

They were announced and everyone turned their heads to see the foreign princess and the handsome Scot at her side. Lizzy took a breath trying not to roll her eyes at the full titles read out.

" _Son Altesse Royale , Catherine Elizabeth , duchesse de Cleves , Lady Broch Tuarach , sœur de Sa Majesté Impériale Frédéric II de Prusse et son mari , le Seigneur Broch Tuarach of Scotland_."

Jamie blew out a breath and smiled as the courtiers were watching the princess as she stepped into their midst with purpose. Jamie was behind her, at her elbow, glaring at any male who came too close. The dress was a mild success, but it no doubt did things to Jamie's blood pressure as he stood watching as several courtiers came to his wife to speak to her. Several greeted her by kissing her cheeks and speaking to her as though she had always been there, asking about her journey and where she was staying.

The Prussian ambassador came to Jamie and nodded as Lizzy spoke in fluent French. Her husband's French sounded nearly like a native speaker, but she clearly was foreign to this court. "She will do well here." He remarked to Jamie as the women laughed at something that Lizzy said.

"I hope so. If I do not die from my heart stopping at the clothing she wears." Jamie answered.

"Bah, my lord. She is actually dressed rather conservatively. They will make no comment since she is a foreign princess and will just assume it is the fashion of her brother's court."

"Conservative?!" Jamie gasped. "I can see the whole way down her dress, man."

"Thank God then, most French are not your height then, my lord."

"Thank god fur wee blessings." Jamie grunted. He looked at his wife as the women were touching her belly, which she seemed to be tolerating somewhat and her earrings. They were close, too close, but Lizzy did not move. Only her eyes betrayed her as she caught his.

The ambassador chuckled. They followed the women who then paused as Lizzy turned to introduce Jamie who had to catch his broad gait. They group of women were looking him up and down thoughtfully. Jamie was a handsome man.

Another man came forward. He was richly dressed. Clearly a firm member of court.

"I do say that you are as beautiful as they say, your Grace." The second man said bowing. "It is a wonder how a belly makes a woman more attractive no your Excellency?"

The Prussian ambassador chuckled. "Well my belly wouldn't, but her Grace is glowing."

"Your belly on a woman would raise eyebrows to be sure."

The Prussian ambassador leaned forward. "An hour ago my belly was on a woman. What have you to say to that, my lord?"

The second man's mouth dropped open as did Jamie's. Jamie was not expecting such talk so openly, but as Lizzy took it in stride even as the women around her blushed and were fanning themselves as they giggled.

Lizzy laughed and looked between the three men. "Well that will teach you my lord Comte to make fun of a foreign dignitary before the games begin."

Jamie recovered and reclaimed his wife's hand to lead her away from the small group. "Christ God." He murmured. "Howfur does yin survive 'ere?"

"You have the humor for it."

"Aye." He said looking as a woman came toward them.

" _Mon petit sauvage_!" She cried happily.

This made Lizzy look at Jamie and arch an eyebrow. Savage, she mouthed.

He shot her a look before he turned to the new woman. Anneliese, Jamie had told her was an acquaintance from his time in Paris before. She put a smile on her face as the beautiful woman came forward. She was tiny. She barely came to Lizzy's eye level.

She embraced Jamie about his middle without preamble and them leaned up to kiss his cheeks in a French greeting. He had to bend down to manage the task to the amusement of Lizzy.

Anneliese nodded. "There are several members looking for someone to play chess with." She said playfully pushing him toward the action.

Jamie planted his feet. "But...

"It is a good place for His Majesty to meet you later." She remarked.

Jamie sighed. "All right."

"Don't worry for your lady." She said nodding to Lizzy's dress. "She won't be alone long."

"That is what I am afraid of." Jamie said looking at his wife. "All right in a moment." He then pulled his wife to the side, a hand on her elbow. He changed to English looking at her harshly. "If ah fin' ye in ony o' th' alcoves, katie, th' jimmy yer wi' is deid, 'n' as fur ye..." His hand went subconsciously toward his sword belt.

She shook her head. "Oh no you don't." She said. "You swore on your dirk you would not harm me again." She said narrowing her eyes at him. "What is the price of Holy Iron these days?"

A reluctant smile came to his lips. He grunted. "Aye. Sae ah did." He took a breath. "Na ah wull nae beat ye a maiter o ah wid lik' tae."

"Then what would you do?"

"Ah dae nae ken, bit ye wull nae lik' it fur damned sure." He said grimly.

She smiled a little. "Indeed."

He put a finger under her chin and kissed her softly before looking about one last time. "A loue ye." He murmured to her.

"I know. Go on. I will be fine." She said waving him off.

He sighed and allowed Anneliese to lead him away.

Lizzy watched him go and smiled. He had been virgin when he had taken her. How had he remained so fighting for the French army and having that beautiful spirit as a friend.

Soon enough several men and women gathered about her. She spoke to them politely, but then she realized she was missing her husband who was tall, handsome, and was imposing. These French were always in her personal space, so much she often had to back step to get out of the way.

For an hour she spoke to various members of the court. She sipped wine, watching the groups about the vast gardens of the palace.

Soon there was a call and everyone turned and bowed as the King and his retainers came into view. Lizzy joined the crowd, curtsying as a princess would to a king. She was far more elegant looking than any of the others about.

Louis came to her and saw her, recognizing she was new to his court, he lifted a hand and lifted it upwards. She rose to her full height, head down. "I do not know you." He said. "You are new to the court."

The Prussian ambassador who was nearby spoke. "She is the Princess Catherine Elizabeth, Duchess of Cleves, sister to your ally, Frederick of Prussia."

Louis motioned to the man as well as he stepped forward to to Lizzy. He lifted a hand to her chin, lifting her eyes to look at him. "Such unusual eyes." He murmured. "It is a wonder to have you among us, your Grace." He said.

She smiled at him and dipped her head. "Thank you for the welcome, your majesty."

" _Bienvenue à Versailles_." He said stepping back and spreading his hands. "Is your husband in attendance then?"

"Yes, your majesty. He was playing chess, last I saw."

The King smiled and lifted his hand to her. She took it, moving to his side.

They walked to where the men were playing chess, which immediately ceased as the men rose and bowed to the King.

Louis looked at Lizzy. "My, he does stand out doesn't he."

"Yes, your majesty."

"And he is a Scot."

"Yes."

He nodded. "He looks every bit the part. Welcome Lord Broch Tuarach. We had been awaiting the arrival of yourself and your princess. It is my pleasure to welcome you to Versailles and France."

Jamie looked up. "The pleasure is all ours, your majesty."

Louis handed Lizzy's hand to her tall husband. "I trust I will see more of you both soon."

"You can count on it, your majesty." Lizzy said curtsying in a billow of skirts, revealing her full cleavage to everyone there.

Jamie narrowed his eyes as he watched Louis's tongue run over his teeth in appreciation before he moved on.

Once the King had passed Jamie straightened and looked down at his wife who was watching him in amusement.

"Whit?" He asked.

"Nothing. He likes you." She said.

He grunted. "He likes ye as weel. Far mair than ah wid lik'." He said nodding as he lead the way toward the many dinner tables in the great hall.

Lizzy just smiled at him as she walked, small hand in his own.


	6. Protecting His Own

Chapter 6 – Protecting His Own

The dinner had been good and the King himself invited the pair to return for his birthday celebration in two weeks time.

The pair returned to the Paris flat townhouse. Jamie spent much of his day seeing to the latest shipments of wine and port as Lizzy was free to explore the area.

Lizzy set about the next day looking for a proper dress maker and found herself in a shop where a noblewoman was watching her.

"You are new to Paris, aren't you?" The woman asked her.

"Yes." Lizzy said. "Is it that obvious?"

"You are not the sort that should be here. I have watched you from Rue St. Claire. Come, let me save you the embarrassment." She took Lizzy's arm.

Lizzy followed her out and smiled. "Thank you..."

"Marie Louise de La Tour d'Auvergne, Princesse de Guéméné." She said. She looked at Lizzy. "But I do believe you outrank me being a Duchess and princess in one country and a Dame in another. I saw you at Versailles." She said. "The King was quite taken with you."

Lizzy smiled. "Thank you for your kindness." Lizzy said looking about suddenly anxious at the forward nature of this woman.

Jamie came around the corner and Lizzy looked at the woman.

"I must go." She said. She curtsied a little.

Louise smiled. "We shall meet again."

Lizzy flashed a smile. "I am sure of it."

She walked to Jamie who smiled and put his arm about her, kissing her brow.

ZzZ

The next day Lizzy was walking in the park with Ellen, Jen, and Alex. Alex was with his nurse who was pointing out frogs and rushes to him in the pond. The two girls were moving about gleefully, enjoying an afternoon away from their studies.

Lizzy was walking in a lovely dress holding a parasol as she walked watching the girls play.

Jen then tripped and yelped.

"Oh careful!" Lizzy said.

"Momma!" Jen cried reaching out.

Lizzy went to her and dropped down. "Oh Jen!" She said. She lifted the girl's skirts to look. Seeing no damage she looked at her daughter. "Was it this knee?" She asked. "Is it sore?"

Jen nodded, trying not to cry and smile at the same time as Lizzy grinned at her pulling down her skirts.

"I think you shall live." She said. "Go on. Catch up to your sister."

Jen took off after Ellen who was chasing a butterfly.

"Up down, up down. So easy for them to just get back on their feet. I wish I had that energy again." Louise de La Tour said as she walked up to Lizzy, also holding a parasol, watching the action of the girls.

"It is too far too fall now." Lizzy smiled. "Hello again." She said cheerfully.

Louise smiled and dipped her head. "Hello." She looked as the girls went to where Alex was sitting on the grass playing with a cattail. "Are they yours?"

"Yes." Lizzy smiled. "All three."

"And another coming." She said looking at Lizzy.

Lizzy smiled a little. The dress she wore did nothing to hid it and this child seemed to be sitting in such a way that it was more pronounced than the others had been at this point.

A younger woman walked up. She was petite and shy and Lizzy looked at her. "Hello."

The younger woman blushed and looked down.

Louise smiled. "Mary does not speak much. She is so shy."

Lizzy smiled. "Well, you need not be shy on my account, Mary."

"I h-heard you a-are Prus-sh-an." Mary said.

Lizzy nodded. "I am." So that was why she was shy. She stuttered.

Louise smiled at Lizzy. "We shall have tea, you and I." She looked back. "Mary, my dear. Come along." She said to a young woman who came. The girl was English and looked so small and worried.

Lizzy smiled at the young woman. "Hello. My name is Catherine Elizabeth. Everyone calls me Katie."

Mary nodded.

Lizzy took both their hands. "Come, meet my children." She said. They walked forward. "Ellen, Jen, come meet my new friends." she said.

Ellen and Jen giggled and came forward even as Alex's nurse picked him up and walked toward her mistress.

ZzZ

Lizzy was feeling a bit morning sick. Jamie had brought her to La Havre with him to inspect the latest cargo for Jared, so she went out for a walk. The seawall did not have the freshest air, but it was not as hot and stagnant as the warehouse.

Lizzy had been ill on the journey and they had been forced to take several breaks along the way. Jamie felt pity for her since her sickness from this child seemed to be more. Perhaps it was the urban setting, or perhaps, as he had been told by several men, it was because every child was different. Lizzy had not suffered as much from the other three, which had allowed her to keep their more secret from him, feeling more faint and fatigued, but this child made her so sick she could not leave the bed in the morning because of vomiting. She then would manage bread and wine and her belly would settle. She also was quicker to anger, which again was different with this child.

Jamie, however, took it in stride, letting her yell, cry, beat his chest with her small fist, and throw up to the side of him as she needed. Her problems were physical and his were more mental. He still woke with nightmares often and did not sleep the night, though he would at times, when the insomnia was truly bad, let her sleep, and cup the swell of her belly with his hand, caressing and keeping her safe as she dreamed in his arms.

They had spent the night in an inn along the way after a long day of travel. Jamie had become aware of having Lizzy there may not have been the best course of action, but he needed her charm for Remy, the captain of the of the _Rêverie_. He also needed her to look over the manifest, the first from the Moselle valley, to see if it was in order from her family. Jared would have over seen it on the boats, but people were known to take their cuts places.

They would gain 35% of the profits of this shipment to live on, which was well enough because Jamie hated using Lizzy's funds for anything.

Remy had been easier to charm than either had expected. He was a good fair man who was missing his fingers passed the first joint on his left hand, a sovereign from being a privateer against the Barbary pirates in the Mediterranean. He was illiterate, but Lizzy took that in stride showing him something. She wrote something and then nodded for him to copy it. He did, a little rusty, but he managed.

She had praised him for his good work. He asked what he wrote. She told him his name. His eyes had misted and he thanked her, lifting the paper. He had never seen his name so, nor been able to write it. Four small letters moved this hardened captain and he was warm to them after. Jamie was grateful and happy to have this man on their side.

She had looked over the books, finding them in more order than she had expected. Wil had apparently inspected the cargo himself, his signature was on several documents. She had smiled. He had made sure Jared had been well received and looked after. He had included a note, written in the dialect, clearly so Jamie would not be able to read it.

 _Dearest Lizzy,_

 _Cleves is well, but there have been rumors of smallpox coming on ships. Be weary. All of Jared Fraser's ships are clean, but who knows with the French. I know you had the variolation as ordered by your father at a young age, but do use caution. This disease kills without mercy and the French will burn any ship it is found on. Remember what it did to our family._

 _Wil_

Lizzy had winced and dropped the paper. She had then walked out needing air.

She walked about and then heard a commotion on a ship that had also just come into port. The captain was pushing people out of the way as two men walked from the deck carrying a stretcher with a man being carried. The men had cloth over their mouths and noses as they moved quickly into a warehouse.

Jamie and Remy had also heard.

"Katie!" Jamie called, but Lizzy ignored him as she looked at the body. Pus filled blisters on the man's hands.

Smallpox.

Lizzy looked back at Jamie and then moved to follow the group.

"Katie!" Jamie barked again as he looked back at Remy who blinked. Jamie lifted his hand and sighed and then moved, walking faster and faster until he came at a run. Remy was right behind him not liking this at all. He knew the ship.

"Monsieur." Remy came to Jamie, grabbing his arm a moment. "That ship is the property of a rival. We need to leave."

Jamie looked at him. "As soon as I can retrieve my wife." He said looking at the gathered group. Lizzy had disappeared into the group.

Lizzy walked in, pressing passed the people before her.

The captain then shooed people. "Get them out of here. This does not concern them." He looked. "All of you, get back." He looked at his men, close the doors."

Lizzy managed to get through. "Let me through." She barked in French. "I am a healer."

She ducked under his arm as he tried to stop her.

"Stop. You can't just..." The captain protested as she went to the man. The captain tried to have her stop because he knew what it was. Lizzy suspected as well as she dropped to her knees, looking at the sick crewman.

The man looked up at her, eyes full of fever. "Am I dead?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

She shook her head. "Not yet." She said gently.

He burned with a very high fever.

"It hurts." He murmured.

"I know." Lizzy whispered. She looked at him. "It will not be much longer." She said soothingly.

"Can you tell my wife I love her and I am sorry?" He asked looking up, eyes suddenly bright.

She nodded. "Yes. What is her name?"

"Marie." He said closing his eyes. "She wanted to name the baby after my father..."

Lizzy swallowed feeling pity. He would never see her again or his child. "Rest." She whispered.

Jamie and Remy came into the warehouse.

"Excuse me, Excuse me!" Jamie barked pushing his way in as Remy followed in. "Katie!" He called as he came toward her.

Lizzy looked back at them. "Stop!" She cried. "Do not come any closer!" She said.

Jamie pulled up short as did Remy, both looking at her startled.

She took a breath. "I cannot get it, but you can. Stay back." She said.

Jamie looked at her. "Whit mak's ye think ye cannae git it?" He asked her.

"Because I lived." Lizzy said.

She took a breath remembering.

Smallpox had come to the royal court of Prussia when Lizzy had been a child. She had been visiting with her father and they were not able to leave for fear the disease would spread. It had come with a kitchen boy.

Lizzy's elder sister had caught it when she had come down and befriended the boy the night before he became ill. She died three days later, burning with fever, covered in pus filled blisters, crying out in pain, just as the boy had before her.

Out of fear, the Elector had ordered all members of the line of succession have the Ottoman procedure known as variolation done. This involved cutting a pustule of a fresh corpse who had died of the disease, and cutting a healthy person to introduce the disease to the body. Lizzy because she was weak and not expected to survive, had had it done on her weak leg, which added to the muscle weakness.

Two sisters and four nieces and nephews died from the procedure, but Lizzy had survived, proving once again, she was stronger than people took into account. However, the cut near her hip, looked like a scar from falling for a horse and she had often passed it off as that. She had never told Jamie what it was, a think cut with circular scars on her weak leg, which still troubled her from time to time. Jamie had never asked so she had never been forced to tell him the truth of it. The idea would have likely horrified him in two respects. First, using the idea of the Ottomans, the same people who had used oil to try to convert his friend Hugh Munro when they had captured him and second, because it was intentionally giving yourself a disease that could have killed her.

When the disease had come to Cleves, Lizzy's mother had contracted the disease, while her father and Lizzy seemed to be immune. The inoculation worked, though it had cost the family dear. The never spoke of it. The disease had left the poor woman scarred on her left arm and neck, making her wear conservative clothing. Lizzy wondered, looking back, if it had also rendered her sterile. She had not become pregnant after that time.

Lizzy took a breath again, slow and steady.

She looked up at Jamie. He was watching her in a mix of admiration and disbelief.

"Make way!" Someone shouted. "Make way. I am the harbor master. Let me through!"

A man came forward and into the room. He looked from Jamie and Remy to he other captain to Lizzy with the dying man.

Remy looked at Jamie. "This will be trouble." He said lowly.

There were whispers as a man dressed as a fop walked forward, holding a cane. The people around the door bowed to him. His dark eyes took everything in and he looked at Remy and Jamie the longest.

"Le Comte St. Germain." Remy said dipping his head a little.

Lizzy rose to her feet, a little awkwardly. "It is the pox." She told the harbor master. He looked at her a bit horrified and then looked down at the body. "It is smallpox."

The captain of the other ship grabbed her arms and shook her. "Shut up, you fool stupid woman. Are you trying to ruin me?" He barked in desperation.

Jamie grabbed the man by the throat and pushed him backwards against a barrel. "I should prefer you speak to my wife with more respect, sir."

The crowd parted as a second man was brought it. Jamie lifted his arm to his face as they came close to him.

Lizzy dropped down and looked at the man. She looked up at the harbor master. "This one is already dead." She said pulling the rough blanket up over his head.

The harbor master took a breath and then straightened. "The woman is telling the truth. It is indeed smallpox." He said. "Everyone must leave!" He barked. "Now!"

The crowd stepped back.

"In the name of the King, I order you out!" The man continued as the crowd shifted backwards out of his way.

The Comte stepped forward, cane to the harbor master's chest. "This can still be handled quietly." He said softly.

"I am sorry. It is too late for that." The other man said.

"We must set up a quarantine to keep the spread..." Lizzy began, speaking to the harbor master.

The captain stepped forward. "Stop!" Reaching for her.

"Watch it!" Jamie said stepping before his wife, blocking him in warning.

The man lifted his hands not wanting to mess with the large, angry red headed Scot before him.

Lizzy took a breath. She pulled Jamie to the side. "These men need to be quarantined, Jamie." She said in English.

"This is a maiter best left tae th' port authorities." Jamie said looking at her as he stood before her.

"Jamie...I can't just..."

"Katie. Trust me." He told her, taking her arm lightly.

She shook her head and shifted away from him.

"Katie..." He hissed.

She moved to the first man. She swallowed, seeing his eyes forever open. He had died. She lifted the blanket. "I will tell Marie how much you loved her." she said softly.

Jamie looked at her. "Wha is marie?"

"His..." She paused. "Wife?" She looked up. "She is pregnant."

" _As yer_." He murmured. "Howfur wull we ever fin' her? france is stowed oot o' maries."

She shrugged and looked back sadly.

The Comte took a breath. "We can take these men to a quiet place. I have rooms in town where no one need know about..."

"I am sorry." The harbor master said softly, lifting a hand. "The news will be all over the docks by now. The law is quite clear...and I have no choice. I must arrange for the destruction of your ship and all its cargo."

The man turned and walked out.

"Katie. Please." Jamie said looking at his wife as she sat looking at the wall a moment, hand on her belly. "Thare is nothing mair ye kin dae 'ere." He said.

She nodded looking at him. She got to her feet and sighed. Jamie looked back and put his hand on her back to led her out, but the Comte stepped forward into her path.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked angrily.

Lizzy looked at Remy and then back. "My name is Catherine Fraser. I am a healer." She said in French.

"English. I should have known." The Comte said in disgust. "Only an English woman would be so ill-bred and vulgar."

Lizzy was about to answer when Jamie stepped forward. "You will watch your tongue, sir." He said, voice low and dangerous. "This is my wife, Lady Broch Tuarach."

"Lord and Lady." The Comte looked up at him. "The English give out titles of nobility like pearls before swine."

Lizzy smiled a little even as Jamie stepped forward. Lizzy lifted a hand. "Better than the fake pearls that the French have." She shot back.

Jamie took a breath. "Yes, but real swine."

The Comte stepped forward ready to come to blows to Jamie, but Remy stepped forward.

"Sir. Squabbling in a place like this is below our dignity."

The Comte looked at him. "Who the hell are these people, Captain?" He arched an eyebrow. "Is this some scheme of yours?"

"Lord Broch Tuarach is the cousin of my employer. I assure you, our presence here was by pure chance."

The Comte paced a bit and turned back. "Do you have any idea what you have done? Do you?"

Lizzy smiled and stepped forward. "I have done nothing more than spoken the truth." She said in English. "These men have smallpox."

"And why do you risk yourself?" The Comte asked.

"I am not at risk." She answered.

"That is impossible."

She took a breath and then lifted her petticoats high to her upper thigh, revealing the slope of the outer edge. The three men were startled by this and She nodded to the linear mark with the circles near it. The cut and the pox scars. The scars that Jamie never questioned. The mark on her arm that had been a birth mark, he had seen and spoke of it after a similar mark had marked Geillis Duncan. He had never remarked on the mark that were clearly, now that he thought about it, marks of the pox.

"I have had it and survived." She said.

Jamie had gone white and Remy looked down.

"What devil magic is that?" The Comte gasped.

"Variolation." Lizzy said. "That is what the Ottomans call it." She said letting her skirts drop.

The Comte took a breath. "My entire cargo, my ship, will be destroyed. The cost. And the woman who knows the disease is friend to the Ottomans."

"I am no friend of that barbaric empire, but their method saved my life."

"After it nearly took it, I am sure." Jamie put in, still horrified.

"Yes. And killed several members of my family."

"The cost you have cost me." The Comte hissed.

"Nothing compared to the cost of this disease is let to be free in a town such as this." Lizzy said.

Jamie stepped forward, watching the Comte.

The Comte lifted his cane. Jamie lifted a hand to Lizzy's shoulder to comfort her and let her know he was there. "You will pay a cost. Both of you." He said and then turned and left.

Lizzy took a breath and felt her knees weaken as the adrenaline left her body. Jamie caught her to him, propping her upright.

"Easy." He whispered. "It's over." He nodded to Remy. "Let's go."

ZzZ

It was near sunset when the boat was taken out of the harbor, anchor dropped, and a fire made. It did not take long, due to the accelerants for the ship to be engulfed in flames. Lizzy, Remy, and Jamie stood together, watching.

Lizzy had given testimony to the authorities about the smallpox and how she had survived it. Survival was rare and inoculation was rare in Europe still. Still the disease was terrifying and the bodies had been put on the ship and the men who had been exposed put into a cell to see if they would show signs of the disease.

The ship burned and Remy looked at the pair as they stood side by side.

"Make no mistake. The Comte will not forget what happened." The captain said looking about. "You made an enemy today." He said.

Jamie swallowed as Remy moved to speak to Murtagh and another nearby of his own crew. "Anither land, anither enemy. Lee wi' ye is certainly ne'er dull, _mo ghraidh_." He said.

She turned to him. "I shall endeavor to me more dull, if it would please you, Jamie." She said softly.

He shook his head lightly, shaking his head. "No. Ah wouldn't chaynge ye tae save th' world." He said and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

Beyond them, the Comte appeared, watching them.

Jamie wrapped his arm about his wife, looking over her head at the boat and walking to the carriage where Remy and Murtagh were waiting.

ZzZ

The King's birthday was in just a few short weeks. Louise La Tour had seen to Lizzy gaining a proper dress for the occasion. Lizzy was often at tea with the woman and her little friend Mary. Mary had warmed to Lizzy and the pair often spoke. Lizzy was very open and level headed for being a Duchess.

Lizzy, Jamie, and Murtagh went to the party.

Jamie stayed near his wife's elbow, watching and staring down any male who tried to come close to her. The extravagance made him a little uncomfortable, but Lizzy seemed to adapt well and she soon she was beside the King, speaking to him.

Louis seemed to regard her as a breath of fresh air. He saw her as a way to work on his English as well as a was to get away from his rather stuffy court members.

Lizzy was able to escape from him when the fireworks started. She was walking back toward her husband when she came face to face with the Comte de St. Germain.

He looked her up and down. "I seem to have made an error." He said. "You are not English at all, but Prussian and a princess as well." He dipped his head in a gracious manner, but his eyes held fire. "Would you accept my apology for my heated words, your Grace?"

Lizzy took a breath and nodded. "Yes." She said. She lifted her hand and he took it, kissing it.

He smiled a little and nodded. "Enjoy the fireworks, your grace."

She nodded dipping her head. She looked behind her as he walked forward. At least he knew his place in court. As a princess and duchess, she outranked him and he knew it. He could be a courtier when it suited him, just as she could.

Someone to be weary of. He knew the game as well.

Lizzy found herself near Madam Nesle de Le Tourelle, the King's current favorite. She wore a dress that was very low cut with a very thin cloth that was sheer over her breasts. A small chain was between them. The pins were pierced through her nipples that stood out dark against the see through cloth.

Lizzy smiled as she saw Jamie looking at the woman without even the pretense of not staring. "I hear that Master Raymond did the piercings." She said softly, flicking her hand to fan herself. This drew his attention to her as she smiled up at him. "Shall I make an appointment?" She teased.

"Even sae muckle as speak tae master raymond oan th' subject..." He took a breath. "Ah wull piece thaim fur ye. Wi' mah teeth." He said looking at her darkly.

She arched an eyebrow. "Hummm tempting."

He grunted and watched as she moved off. Annaliese came to him and spoke to him, smiling and laughing. Lizzy had spoken to Jamie about her. She was his first love when he had come to Paris as a youth of eighteen to study. He had lived with Jared and charmed the petite woman who was older than he by a couple years. He had fought a duel for her against her now husband.

Lizzy shook her head. Jamie was being very polite, but his eyes kept meeting her own. He no longer had feelings for this girl, but he considered her a friend as they walked together.

Lizzy then moved and walked outside into the gardens. Another man, this one a Vicomte, and horribly drunk came and reached for her. He planted his face between Lizzy's ample breasts and began to kiss them.

Lizzy was so startled she did not react at first, but then slapped the man soundly with the fan she held causing him to be knocked back, holding his head as he spun about straight into the arms of Jamie who had come around the hedge.

ZzZ

Lizzy stood in a large guest room of the palace. Jamie and her had been invited to stay the night. Lizzy was grateful. She was weary, but she still needed to talk to Jamie, even as she slipped from the court clothing she wore and rubbed her neck.

Jamie for his part was pulling of his wet clothing.

"Well you do make yourself noticed." Lizzy said looking at her husband.

"Bah. Th' _salaud_ is jammy ah didnae rip aff his heid 'n' mak' him swallow it."

"That would have been an interesting ending to the night's events to be sure. Quite the spectacle, but nearly drowning him in the fountain was good enough."

A reluctant grin spread on Jamie's face. "Ah didnae drown him."

"Could have." She said.

Jamie had grabbed the man by the collar and thrown him, bodily into the nearby fountain. The pair wrestled within the shallow water until the kind came from where he had seen from a balcony, calling for the Viscomte to be taken to be sobered.

He had praised Jamie for the entertainment and offered them a room since Jamie was soaking wet and it was well into evening. The women had all watched Jamie, clothes plastered to him with interest. Admittedly, he was a sight to behold so.

Lizzy looked at him as he stripped. He eyed her in a sinister manner. "Whit did ah tell ye aboot th' alcoves?"

"I wasn't in an alcove, I was on the path." She sighed. "Did you discover anything of use before you came to claim your marriage rights?" She asked.

He rubbed his hair vigorously with a towel to dry it. "Ah played chess wi' monsieur duverney. Beat him tae. Whilk angered him." He smiled.

"Who is he?"

"Th' Minister of Finance, _mo ghraidh_."

"You are happy you angered him?"

"He is crabbit at his-sel fur losing. He wilnae rest 'til he haes gubbed me."

"Sounds promising." She looked at him. "Who taught you to play chess?"

"Colum." He said. "He let me escape mah tutors tae speil him." He said.

She nodded. Colum had a body, worse than her own, riddled with disease, but he had a mind that would put Machiavelli to shame.

He removed his sword belt. "Yer changing th' subject..." He said. "Lik' a courtesan yer flattering me 'n' directing me awa' fae mah questions." He said removing his breeks and narrowing his eyes.

"You said you were sorry for beating me and you never would again."

He paused coming toward her. He frowned. "Whit kind o' jimmy dae ye think a'm, that ah wid be a wifie carrying a bairn, mah bairn na less." He asked standing naked hands on his hips, looking all the world like a Viking ready to pillage, plunder, and perhaps rape.

"You look like you could do just anything at the moment." She said. "Just what do you mean to do to me?"

He sat down on the bed and grinned at her. "Tak' aff that whore's dress 'n' come tae me." He said. "Ah cannae beat ye 'n' ah cannae pure soak ye in a fountain, thare leaves giein' ye a lang scolding aboot..."

He paused realizing his wife had stopped listening to him and was looking down at her belly. Her hand was on it and she had an odd look on her face.

"Katie?" He asked coming to her. He knelt beside her, his hands going to her face. "Whit's it, lass?"

She took his hand and laid it on her where her hand had been.

He looked at her a moment and then he felt her belly heavy against the heavy weight of his palm. "Jesus God!" He gasped. His hands moved to caress the swell and then he bent his head lying his cheek against her, looking up at her as the fluttering stirred against his face.

All his anger and annoyance with her evaporated as he felt his child move within her for the first time. This child was alive and well and was strong.

So strong.

Definitely a Fraser, he thought. He suspected a lad.

He smiled. "Awright, mah bairn."


	7. Mistaken Identity

Chapter 7 – Mistaken Identity

"Madame!" The head servant cried out.

Lizzy looked up from where she had just finished folding the coverlet down on the bed. She winced. Caught again.

She swallowed and looked at the small woman who was in charge of the servants. "Yes Susette?" She asked in French smiling innocently.

"You made the bed! Again. And Annette tells me you folded your clothes once more!"

Lizzy swallowed and sighed. "I lived among people where I did not have servants. Forgive me if it takes some getting used to." That was a bald faced lie and she turned away to cover it. In fact it was boredom and walking to feel useful. Even at the court of her brother she did not have so many servants seeing to her needs.

She walked to the end of the hall. The door was open to allow in the breeze and there was a metal balcony between the walls. She looked down and saw the carriage.

"Why does Madam insist on doing these things?"

"I am still getting used to servants everywhere attending to my every need." She swallowed as a man opened the door for her. She gasped a little and then shook her head heading to the stair case.

"But a woman of your distinction and with child no less...it is just not done Madame."

Lizzy sighed coming to the bottom of the stairs. Even now she had to lean back against the bulk of the child that was tucked up neatly into her dress. "Fine I will try to be sloppier in my habits. Would that help you?"

"Yes! Please Madame! That would make me so happy. If Master Jared knew I did so little he would garnish my pay."

Lizzy froze and turned to her. "I would never tell him such a thing."

The woman looked at her plaintively, holding her petticoats lightly.

Lizzy felt a little undone by those eyes. "I shall be gone an hour or two. That should give you enough time to strip the bed and toss my clothes to the floor and do everything as you wish."

"Oh! Yes. Thank you Madame! That would please me very much."

Lizzy took a breath and nodded.

"The carriage is here for you Madam. The urchin is waiting for you." Susette said.

The urchin was Fergus. The boy often had come with Lizzy as a chaperon of sorts, keeping her out of less savory parts of the town. Susette did not like the boy because of how he spent time with the younger maids, but Lizzy well knew he calmed them as he had the women of the brothels he lived in before coming into their service.

"Of course." Lizzy said walking out. She climbed into the wagon and found Fergus looking at her.

"Morning, Madame."

"Hello Fergus." she greeted. She thought of him something between brother, son, and employee. He was delightful company and when they were at home, he would brush her hair. It soothed her so much, especially with the child in her belly. He liked to feel the baby move as well trying to decide if it was a lass of lad.

Jamie thought another lad, fitting since he wished Alex to have a brother to guard his weaker side, but Fergus thought a lass because when he asked it if it would like to be called Cosette, the baby heaved against him hard causing Lizzy to wince. Fergus had take it as a sign of agreement. Lizzy had laughed at the pair of them arguing about it. They would soon know. She was half way along.

Lizzy had received a letter from Wil. He had come to Paris. She had some errands to run so she had invited him to come along. Lizzy stepped out of the carriage at the inn and passed into the grand court yard. This inn was where all foreign dignitaries stayed coming to Paris and Versailles.

There was a lovely fountain in the courtyard. Though it was becoming harder for Lizzy to hide her condition, she still could under the yards of fabric needed for the Parisian styles. Fergus walked behind her at a respectful distance.

Wil was in the courtyard. He rose to his feet seeing Lizzy. He smiled. "I see you have adapted well to your new life here."

She nodded. "I have." She smiled. She could speak Prussian with her nephew by blood and cousin by practice without fear of anyone understanding and disturbing them.

He looked about. "You must tell me everything coz." He said, using the name they had used as children. He smiled at her.

She took a breath. "The Jacobite cause is strong here. The Bonny Prince is gaining support every day."

"Does he make a move for England?"

"Not yet. He needs funding."

"Where is he?"

Lizzy shrugged. She walked to the fountain.

He looked at her. "You are pale and weary. You take too much upon yourself. Does your husband not do his part?"

She looked at him. "Jamie does more than he rightfully should. In truth it is I who should be reprimanded for inaction."

"What is it then? You seem ill at ease."

"I miss home." She whispered. "I have kept my spirits intact thus far, but..." She took a breath and then her knees felt like lead and she collapsed to the side, reaching for the fountain to support her even as she was falling to the side.

Wil was at her side in a moment as was Fergus. He pulled her upright and held her as she panted looking about as her vision swam. "Catherine. Lizzy. You need a medic."

"No...no...no...Wil." she said not looking at him as she held onto the side of the fountain. She could feel his eyes on her from behind.

"You are ill." He said. He pulled off his glove and touched her face that had flushed. She was warm feeling. "You are faint..." He murmured, holding her weight. She was smaller than he remembered her being. Almost like a child, smaller even than his wife.

Fergus was there and he dipped his hands in the fountain and gently flicked the water onto his mistress's face. "Madame?" H asked, voice a hoarse whisper laced with fear.

"Who the hell are you?" Wil asked in French of the boy who was not looking at him, but was looking at his mistress. He lifted a cloth from the water and pressed it to her face without speaking. Wil reached up with on hand and grabbed his wrist.

"No, Wil. It is all right. Fergus is part of my household." Lizzy said.

Wil relaxed and let the boy press the cloth to his mistress's face gently. "What has happened? Is the air?"

"No. It is a common illness Wil." She said, voice stronger. "I am with child."

Wil looked at her and then smiled. "Jamie is a very lucky man to have you so willingly in his bed." He bent down, lifting her in his arms and walking toward the carriage. "I know a place we can go to see about easing the troubles from the baby."

She nodded allowing him to carry her as Fergus walking behind.

Wil set her into the carriage and then gave directions to the carriage driver.

They arrived at an apothecary. Wil helped Lizzy down and then nodded to Fergus. "Stay out of trouble and stay in the carriage."

Fergus nodded slowly seeing Lizzy nod. He did not trust this man who had his arm about his mistress who was not the master whom he served. He liked the mistress. She was kind and gentle.

Wil led her inside and Lizzy looked about. "I think after a fashion I know this place." Lizzy said softly.

"Master Raymond is as good a healer as you are." He said.

"Madame? Monsieur?" A woman said.

Lizzy turned and saw a black woman looking at them. She smiled a little at this and nodded to the lady. "Hello. Monsieur Raymond?" Lizzy asked.

"Master Raymond." The lady corrected.

"How do I have the pleasure of making myself agreeable to your pretty eyes?" A man came from the shadows, ducking under some herbs. He looked at her. "Most unique eyes." He amended. "You are English then, yes?"

"My accent betrays me then?" She asked.

"No your taste in clothing does." the man said smiling. "Too practical for women here of your station."

"Prussian, Master Raymond." Wil said stepping forward. "As I am."

The man nodded. "Ah, Margrave von Brandenburg-Schwedt." He said bowing a little. "And this lovely woman is?"

"My aunt, the Princess Katherine Elizabeth, Duchess von Cleves, Lady Broch Tuarach." He said adding the last part on a whim.

"Your aunt? She looks younger than you."

"She is younger than I am." Wil smiled. "We were raised as cousins. Only proved a problem when I asked for her hand." He said.

Lizzy blushed a little.

"So it is not your child she carries." Master Raymond said with an arched eyebrow.

"No." Wil said. "It is the child of her husband, Lord Broch Turarch."

"He is not a Duke then?"

"He is not a royal and cannot hold such a title." Wil said a little more harshly than he meant to and he heard Lizzy's intake of breath. "Apologies, Lizzy, I meant no offense."

Master Raymond waved his hand. "No matter." He said in English. He smiled. "I need to work on my English and you seem to know it since you have lived there."

"Scotland actually." She said.

"Better."

She spotted a bottle and lifted it. She smelled it. "Mustard, thyme...and something else. What is that horrible smell behind it."

"I see that nose not merely decorative Madonna. Blood." Master Raymond said.

"But it is not Crocodile blood like it says."

"So much cynicism for one so young." Master Raymond chuckled. "The original recipe calls for more blood and so I used the blood of pigs since they are in great supply outside of Paris. Fortunately the ladies and gentlemen of the court are more trusting and foolish than you are."

Wil stepped forward. "My aunt is suffering from fainting spells." He said. "Do you have something for her?"

Master Raymond looked at her. "The child troubles you then?"

"Not often, though I am often ill in the mornings and sometimes am faint as well." Lizzy said.

He nodded. "That is common enough." He looked about.

"I also wondered if you would had anything to that would help my husband with his sleep. Valerian or perhaps Wild Lettuce?"

"Not resting? Too much wine or rich food perhaps?"

"Nightmares." Lizzy answered.

Raymond nodded and moved speaking to his assistant. He stepped on a ladder and pulled down several pots of ingredients. He walked to a work table. "You have a knowledge of herbs, don't you."

Lizzy nodded following him. Wil was behind her, watching as well.

"A professional are you?" Raymond asked.

"I am a healer." She said.

"A rare gift for an aristocrat."

"I learned from a Beaton." She said. "In France of all places. There was little I could do when I was here and my husband was fighting so I learned in the medic tents."

Wil was looking at her surprised. She looked back at the master.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Fraser would it? Katherine Fraser would it?" He asked.

Lizzy blinked. "Yes, that is my married name. Are you a mind reader as well?"

He smiled. "No, but I have an excellent memory for names. I recently heard yours in a rather dramatic story at La Havre." He said. "Comte St Germain told me all about your part in the burning of his pox afflicted ship and cargo."

"You are friends with the Comte?"

"We are...rivals." He cocked his head. "A polite term for enemies I think." He looked up at her a moment. "Which must in point of fact be my friend since he is also your enemy."

She smiled. "I could use a friend." She said.

He chuckled. He lifted a bowl. "Take this offering to our friendship then. Give it to your husband in his tea before bedtime and he will keep you up all night with his snoring." He smiled. "As for your own afflictions." He lifted a small envelop and poured the powder into it. "A small bit in your tea will ease your discomfort as well." He smiled.

Lizzy reached for her purse to pay him and he laid a hand on her.

"No my dear. Your patronage and friendship are enough for now. Return if you require more of me."

She nodded and bent and kissed his cheek. "I will."

Wil walked her walk by him holding her precious parcels.

He looked back at Master Raymond. "Thank you, old friend."

"Take care of that one. She is precious."

Wil nodded. "I know. I would save her life with my own."

"She is lucky to have such friends."

Wil smiled at the door. "I would have made her a good husband had we been allowed, but I suppose I will just have to settle for caring for her and seeing her well."

"Sometimes that is all you can do."

Wil nodded and got into the carriage. Fergus was there looking at Lizzy. He had crawled into her lap slightly, head to her belly, feeling the baby moving against him. Wil looked at him and then Lizzy who waved it off.

"He always does this if he can. I think he likes it." Lizzy said in the low dialect of her people.

Wil smiled a little and then looked at Fergus. "You do service your mistress well, I suppose."

Fergus looked up. "I would die for her." He said caressing the spot the baby was.

Lizzy smiled and then shooed him to the seat.

ZzZ

Lizzy was again at Versailles. This time at the personal request of King Louis. The King had found the young woman charming and interesting and as a foreign princess and part of a rival court, she was someone to be both watched and befriended. Especially when her nephew was also at court on an official visit with his wife, who was a cousin of the king and was here to see her dying father.

Jamie had attended upon the King earlier and had reported to his wife that the King had been as tight as an owl in his constitution, which was not quite correct. He could not seem to get things working, little wonder with the rich food, so Jamie suggested, after being formally introduced, that he eat porridge and it would help greatly.

Wil had been amused at the concept, but agreed with Jamie. He was a lot more regular when he was in Cleves eating the more provincial dishes.

Louis was skeptical, but since he had been miserable for the last two days, he decided perhaps he would give it a go. He called some made for him and had Lord Broch Tuarach give his personal take on the matter.

The King then ate it, finding it actually rather delightfully different, sweetened with honey, thick and warm. He then would see.

Jamie rejoined his wife after the King had returned to his chambers. Wil was with him. Jamie was not jealous of the man anymore. At the same age, Jamie realized that Wil, though he loved his aunt more than was proper, he would never act upon it. Her first kiss was from this man who had been raised her cousin, but Jamie would remain first and only lover. Wil had spoken to Jamie in private on the way to find Lizzy that he did not wish to be a threat. He merely wanted to look after his aunt who was in the land of wolves.

Jamie was pacified.

Lizzy leaned close to her husband. "Next time he asks, tell him to drink plum juice as well. It will...speed things along." She offered.

Jamie nodded. "If a'm recalled. That is th' strangest honor tae sit 'n' watch a jimmy huv a go tae tak' a shite." He said. "Mair streenge than peepin' a jimmy 'n' wifie kip ilk ither efter mairriage." He looked at Wil who arched an eyebrow.

She smiled. "A court still befuddles you doesn't it, my love."

"Aye." He said.

Wil smiled a little. "Perhaps you are lucky. You did not have to be on display."

Jamie took a breath. "Thare wur witnesses tae oor mairriage 'n' consummation, juist nae in th' room."

"Vere you bos virgin?" Wil asked. "I had read books and friends offered advice, but it is a strange build up to somesing so instinctual."

Jamie smiled a little. "No. We wur nae virgins oan oor bridle day."

"Oh, you little croquette." Wil teased Lizzy in low German. "You couldn't wait?"

Lizzy looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Would you have waited with him there?" She answered. "I mean, a rugged Highland warrior, fresh from battle, smelling of blood and the field..."

Wil looked at Jamie up and down and then shook his head. "No." He said in French. "I can see why you would want him between your thighs."

Jamie stopped, mouth opening at the vulgarity of the conversation. He looked from one and then the other. "Howfur did this chat gang fae th' king needing hulp tae relieve his-sel tae oor bedroom bides?"

Wil spread his hands. "This is France dear uncle. They speak much worse here."

"Indeed." Jamie said, eyes narrowing.

Lizzy fanned herself lightly and then saw something as she walked forward in the gardens. Jamie was quick on her heels. There were times he was surprised she could move as quickly as she did, especially when she was carrying the child in her womb.

She narrowed her eyes as she walked forward, trying to come to the man she had seen who looked so familiar, like a ghost of memory.

The man turned around and smiled. "Ah, good day Madame." He said in French bowing to her. Lizzy looked at him in shock. The eyes, long hair, and face were the same.

All of it.

Black Jack Randall was alive and he was there before them, watching the three of them coming toward where the King was walking with his mistress and other members of the court.

Jamie moved a hand to his sword. Lizzy laid a hand on him. To draw a blade here in the presence of the King was death. She took a breath, feeling her blood pumping in her ears.

She felt so warm and then so very cold.

Wil stepped forward. "Uncle...do not..."

"Jamie..." She whimpered, hand on his wrist trying to stop him.

She dropped like a stone to the earth.

ZzZ

"I think she is coming around." A soft English voice said near her.

Lizzy blinked and gasped as she looked about.

"Are you all right, Madam?" The Englishman asked.

She blinked trying to focus.

"Katie..." A deeper voice said. It was not as cultured.

Lizzy turned her head to the side with a whimper and a cool cloth was pressed to her brow.

"I am fine." She whispered. "I just need a moment to..." She looked up into the hazel eyes of Jonathan Randall. Only it wasn't him. The face was easily ten years younger. She was against him as he held her, somewhat awkwardly. Clearly he had caught her as she had fainted. He looked at her as though looking for damage.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"Alexander Randall." Jamie said coming into her vision. "He is here with the Englishmen at court."

"I am secretary to the Duke, my lady." Alexander said. He smiled a little and nodded. "Your husband informed me of your condition. Rest a moment, regain your strength."

The King came forward. He had been nearby it seemed and now nodded to some men to go somewhere. Lizzy sat up and sighed as Jamie held her upper arm to keep her upright. Wil was behind holding his wet handkerchief looking down at her.

Suddenly two men appeared with a sedan chair. They physically lifted Lizzy up into it at a signal from Louis. Lizzy protested, but could do little and she found herself on the comfortable chair within the sedan. She fanned herself a little as Alexander and Jamie stood up from the dust, using their hands to dust off their breeches as they looked at the King and then bowed to him.

Lizzy half attempted to, but the King lifted a hand and she stopped.

"I hope you will be better in order to join us for the ball tomorrow evening." Louis said taking her hand and kissing it.

Jamie took a breath, pale, and recovered enough to look at the King. "If my wife is better, we will attend your majesty at the ball. Thank you for the use of the litter."

The King waved it off. "The Duchess is suffering perhaps from the heat. I look forward to seeing you again."

Jamie nodded and took a breath as the men lifted the sedan to their shoulders, despite the protests of Lizzy. Wil took a breath and nodded to Jamie.

Without waiting for a formal dimissal both men walked beside the sedan.

"Home." Jamie said firmly.


	8. The Bonny Prince

Chapter 8 – The Bonny Prince

The clang of swords together was heard over the grassy knolls and flower beds of the park. Many wealthy Parisians were walking about and the noise attached them.

Jamie crossed swords with Murtagh as they stood together, fighting, grunting, trying to push against each other.

Wang Lun looked on as he watched the pair. He was in a long robe, looking more one of his own Manchurian kind now more than ever.

"Ye'r a deid jimmy laddie." Murtagh taunted. "That left haun o' yers is aye as wabbit as a kitten."

Jamie put up his left hand, trying to grip the dirk he held.

Murtagh knocked him back. "Aye. Thir's na braun in stiff fingers." He growled.

Wang Lun stepped forward. "Try this _Nánhái_." He said.

Jamie took a breath looking at him. He was learning some words from the Manchurian. That meant wee laddie. The Chinaman was older and liked to mock the pair of Scots for their heavy blades. Jamie had shown him his large claymore once, the great pommel was longer than Wang Lun's forearm. The weight was too great for the man who was shorter than the blade even as he held it. The blade-master had no idea why such a weapon would have been used, but his respect for Jamie using it and being able to lift and use it impressed him well enough.

Lizzy had told him Jamie had once been able to use both hands in sword play. He hoped to again as she did. That was a skill few enough people had and Jamie had used his now weaker hand more. However, the injury had forced him to learn to use his right for other things. Wang Lun had instructed Lizzy how to massage the injured hand and work on the joints to get them to move more.

Jamie stepped back a moment and the Chinaman used a strap with a belt buckle to try the dirk to his hand. Jamie already was wearing a glove that Wang Lun had designed to help him fight without doing injury. The Chinaman knew as much if not perhaps more than Lizzy did about the body and healing and Jamie was inclined to trust him after seeing him see to Jen after she became over ill. The girl recovered well enough, but the fever could have killed her. The Chinaman refused to let her, using the coldest water he could find to dip her in, wrapped in a blanket, to bring her body temperature down.

It worked and Jen was even able to move about her room only three days later.

Jamie tested it moving his arm a little, noting the weapon was secured my a part of his own hand. Wang Lun stepped back.

The two clashed once more and Murtagh struck the dirk with a clang causing Jamie to wince and growl in pain. They stood, looking at each other a moment as Jamie dropped into a defensive position.

"Howfur aboot th' freish sword?" Murtagh asked. "Does it satisfy?"

"This one's lighter than a'm used tae. Ah aye prefer a scots blade." Jamie said as he struck twice, growling both times as Murtagh parried the blows. He then stepped in for a heavy strike, but Murtagh side stepped the blow.

"Cutting tae wide, goin awa yersel' open." Murtagh chided.

Jamie whirled and aimed again and again Murtagh side stepped. However, it was Wang Lun who slapped Jamie's open side with the flat of his sheathed blade, reminding him of his open side. Jamie winced and growled. He shot a glance at the Manchurian before looking back at Murtagh whom he stepped forward to lock swords with.

Murtagh pressed his blade toward him. "Fight it lad. Fight it."

Jamie struggled, his hand shaking, even as he struggled to keep Murtagh's blade from him.

"Go on! Fight it!" Murtagh yelled.

Jamie then growled, throwing his body weight he turned using his body to knock Murtagh back and away. Murtagh smiled, holding his arm a bit as Jamie panted. Jamie drove his blade into the dirt. "Enough." He barked, bending over as he panted.

Wang Lun offered a water skin to him which Jamie took to drink. He then sighed looking at the older man. After a moment as he caught his breath, Jamie looked at Wang Lun who cocked his head.

"You are learning." He said simply before he stepped to the side.

Jamie nodded accepting that. The Manchurian was often faint on his praise, but he had seen that with Lizzy as well.

Murtagh noted the crowd that had gathered on the green watching them. "Hae ye ne'er seen twa men practicing th' art o' th' sword, eh?" He asked walking forward. "Gang oan. Clear aff!" He then changed to French. "Go away!"

Jamie was working on the dirk strapped to his hand. Wang Lun stepped to help him. He looked at Murtagh and looked back at Jamie who rolled his eyes in return.

Murtagh was continuing his tirade in his French. "All of you! Or I will rip...your balls off!" He said lifting his sword menacingly.

The women and men gasped at that, looking at each other in horror before moving off.

"Ye cannae blame thaim fur gawkin'" Jamie said. "Dueling's outlawed in france. Na doubt thay thought we meant tae run ilk ither thro'."

"Yit anither wrong tae marc against misery o' a land." Murtagh said coming back up the hill.

Jamie watched him, his hair loose about his face, his one arm under the other as he winced a little in pain.

Wang Lun smiled. "Too stuffy. People and air." He said in English.

Jamie smiled at him. "It's nae that ill, is it?"

Murtagh nodded. "Wid ye keek at me? peched awready efter hardly an oor." He drove his blade into the earth and sat down as Jamie and Wang Lun walked to him.

Wang Lun looked at Jamie holding his hand. "I help when home." He said.

Jamie nodded. "Thank ye, Wang Lun."

The blade master nodded as Jamie squatted down beside his godfather.

"Tis th' air. Ah actually gree wi' th' short yin fur wance." He said looking at Wang Lun who narrowed his eyes a little. "Asses and armpits!" He called out.

"That short yin cuid serve yer hert oan a platter if he wished." Jamie said. "'n' mind he speaks English or at least kens it." Jamie was a bit amused at Murtagh mocking the Manchurian's height. He was only a couple inches taller and they both were far less than the over six foot Jamie.

Wang Lun smiled a little, making himself look a bit like a monkey which is what Murtagh liked to call him when he wasn't about. Especially when he was on some really precarious place like the railing or somewhere doing odd stretches. He perched even now on the stone wall, looking like one, watching the pair, his braid hanging down over one shoulder nearly to the stones.

Murtagh made a face as Jamie put his dirk in the earth. "Too many people."

Jamie then began to fiddle with his bandage. "Scootlund doesn't exactly reek lik' a lady's boudoir."

"Aye, Bit tis an animal reek."

"Aye."

"This toon reeks o' th' chamberpot." Murtagh sighed. Jamie grunted and then offered his hand to his godfather to tie the lacing for him. Murtagh obliged. "Dinnae ye lassy it lad? th' reek o' th' fresh scots mud."

Jamie half smiled. "Aye. A bit."

"It pains me tae admit it sae, bit ah fin' masell even longing th' company o' lard bucket 'n' muckle heid." He said finishing the laces.

Jamie looked at him. "Ye mean rupert 'n' angus?" He asked. Jamie laughed a little. "Lard Bucket. Rupert wid ca' it muscle." He said. "Though wee angus does sport a curiously lairge heid." He smirked. "A'm sure thay lassy yer sunny countenance as weel. Dinna fash. We wilnae be 'ere forever." He said pulling his dirk from the earth. He stood up and wiped it on his bandage, freeing the dirt.

"Na, bit it wull seem sae." Murtagh said.

"I no see my home in twenty years." Wagn Lun said. "I wonder if sister has children now. Make me a..." He looked at Jamie as the laird turned to look at him. He spoke in Prussian. "Onkel..."

Jamie nodded. "Uncle." He said. "Wis she merrit then?"

"Not when left." Wang Lun sighed. "But twenty years." He looked at Jamie. "What if she is skinny?"

Jamie arched an eyebrow looking down at him. "Aren't a' manchurian wummin skinny-malinky? ah thought asians wur short 'n' malinky."

Wang Luns stepped to him in such a quick burst of speed that it surprised Jamie. "You insult my sister?"

"Na. Howfur is a thin ill?" Jamie asked spreading his hands.

"Mean she bad cook or make angry husband."

"Oh." Jamie said. He shook his head. "Sae says fat better then?"

Wang Lun muttered something and then looked up. "No. Fat no good either. Hard to do on rice. Fat for royal only."

Murtagh smiled. "Ah dae nae think he kens us weel."

"Na he juist does nae ken ye weel wi' yer accent 'n' ye ne'er huv a go." Jamie said tolerantly.

Wang Lun seemed pacified for the moment. He hopped lightly back onto the stone terrace.

Murtagh snorted. He then stood up, lifting his blades as Jamie held his dirk, looking down the length. "Ah thought we cam 'ere tae prevent a rebellion." He said. "Whit hae we become, vino merchants? ah mean yer lass is a lady, a princess, a duchess, 'n' we sell vino."

"Ye wid nae dae weel at court a' day lang." Jamie said not looking at him. "Katie cannae staun it either. She cuid barely staun her brother's court. 'ere she is yin o' mony." He took a breath. "Ah think she likes helping jared wi' his enterprises."

"Wine...wine is fur swallyin nae fur sellin`."

Jamie looked at me. "Whit wid ye hae me dae?"

"If yi'll waant tae murdurr a snake, ye cut aff tis heid. 'n' th' heid o' this rebellion is charles stuart." Murtagh stepped to Jamie. "Murdurr th' prince. Ye murdurr th' rebellion."

Jamie looked at him. "A'm na assassin."

Murtagh looked at Wang Lun. "Na, bit a'm betting thare ur plenty aroond 'ere willing tae earn that title fur a handful o' coin." He cocked his head at the Manchurian. "Mibbie even ye. Yer a fair master o' th' blade 'n' ither tricks o' th' mirk ways a'm sure o' it."

Wang Lun narrowed his eyes. "I follow as my mistress commands. Not a man I barely understand." He answered in Prussian making Jamie smile a little. " _Wǒ huì zuò shénme wéihài wǒ de qíngfù huò tā de jiārén_." He said quickly in Manchurian. Jamie arched an eyebrow. He had learned some words, his gift for language coming very handy. ' _Qíngfù_ ' was mistress, meaning Katie whom he also called ' _Nǚhái_ ' or girl and sometimes ' _Xuéshēng_ ' meaning student. Once he even called her ' _Niánqīng de yùnfù_ ' or young pregnant woman referring to her hormonal nature. Katie in turn normally called him ' _Zhǔ_ ' or master, though he was a servant in her household. Jamie well knew that she trusted him with her children and also her own life, which spoke highly of the man when there were few enough people in this land to trust.

Jamie was quite certain he had said something about not going to do it lest it endanger Katie, which Jamie was grateful for. However, he wondered, if Katie convinced him if it would be a different tale.

"Ah wish he wid stoap speaking in a leid ah cannae ken." Murtagh said glaring at the Manchurian. "It soonds lik' he is singing nae speaking." Jamie had learned from Katie that even the same phrase said with a different tone took on a new meaning. One could insult someone without knowing it. He often stuck to English of Prussian because of this. Though he was certain that the man would never harm his wife no matter what she did, if he insulted him, being a man, the Manchurian may duel him or perhaps do him harm as he was recovering, and win.

"Ye first." Jamie said. "He doesn't speak english weel."

"Dae ye ken that rapid tongue then? it soonds lik' reels 'n' strathspeys nae wurds."

"No, but Katie does." Jamie said. "A'm learning." He looked at his godfather bringing the conversation back to the Jacobites. Jamie took a breath. "We dinnae even ken fur certain that he is in paris."

"Ah will fin' oot, ah swear it."

"'n' then whit?" Jamie eyed him. "Charles' death wull aye lea his faither fur us tae deal wi'." Murtagh looked down. "Dae ye propose we dae awa' wi' James as weel?" He stepped closer. "Is yer longing fur hame worth th' murder o' a prince 'n' th' king." He swallowed. "Katie wull hae none o' it. Royals dae nae murdurr royals."

"She need nae ken."

Jamie laughed without humor. "Dae ye pure think she wid nae suspect? she haes a guid heid oan her shoulders 'n' at times ah wonder if she wis a jimmy born in a woman's body wi' her skills at diplomacy 'n' thoughts."

Murtagh took a breath. "She does hae a wey o' thought doesn't she?"

"Aye." Jamie said. He sighed. "Na. fur a' we ken, th' death o' son wid mak' James mair determined tae sit oan th' English throne."

Murtagh lifted his blade and stepped back. Tossing grass up a bit as he swung it free of the grass he had embedded it in. "Ah blether o' action 'n' ye gimme logic." He said moving behind Jamie who stood, one knee bent, looking at his dirk, one arm folding over his chest.

Jamie nodded and turned. "Aye...well...if tis action ye crave..." He kicked the sword from Murtagh's hand and then threw his dirk into the earth with a smile as he stepped back, spreading his hands.

Murtagh eyed him a moment as Jamie beckoned him with his hands wide. He grinned and tossed his dirk into the dirt as well and charge Jamie who ducked ready to wrestle the older man.

" _A bhalgair_." Jamie taunted in Gaelic as the smaller man charged him. They connected and Jamie went with the motion, dropping onto his back.

Wang Lun sighed, moving to gather the weapons as the pair wrestled about in the soft earth. He allowed them to continue for about fifteen minutes. The pair had gained their feet and were ducking blows as they circled each other.

"It is time to go." The Manchurian said to them.

Neither heard him.

He tried again and this time narrowed his eyes as he was again ignored. He knew they had heard him Murtagh grunted something in their guttural tongue that the pair used. Katie had called it Gaelic and she understood very little of it herself, though her daughters knew more.

He had brought his quarter staff though to him it was a chang-gun, which he had learned not to call it due confusion with the firearms that Jamie at times carried. He used his foot to kick it up from the ground to his hand. He watched them a moment longer and then stepped forward toward them. Wang Lun thrust, with a quick startling movement, his quarter staff between them, right between their faces to gain their attention.

Both men were startled by the interruption and looked at him as he stood looking ready. He swung it back behind him. "The mistress will be wanting us to return." He said in Prussian to Jamie.

The Scots looked back at each other and charged him too much with their blood up to really stop now. He shook his head and dodged the blows easily enough and then looked at them as they panted, watching him before them. They looked at each other and charge together on either side.

Neither man was prepared for the fact that the blade master knew how to react to such action. He knocked Jamie back with a mid kick to his middle and then caught Murtagh on the shoulder with the staff. He then used the staff to make an elegant flip onto the stones of the wall he had been on and he stood watching them.

They charge again and this time he put the staff down on a flat stone, climbing it and balancing on the top of it on one foot. Jamie looked up at him startled by this as the Manchurian bowed his head in concentration finding his center. Jamie had observed the man meditating often, but never in such a position.

Murtagh growled and moved for the staff before Jamie barked a warning. Too late the Manchurian used the staff, kicking it forward, knocking into Jamie's head, stunning him a moment as he landed on his feet, crouched behind him, one hand on the earth, the other to the side. He then moved forward as Murtagh still was turning to follow the action of the monk and found him, staff against Jamie'e throat as Jamie blinked, head pulled back as he was on his knees against the Chinaman's chest, trying to clear his head.

Jamie lifted his hands. "Enough." He said still trying to figure out how the master had bested him with practically no weapon at all. His respect for the man guarding his family grew.

"You're quick." Murtagh said panting.

Jamie looked up at the man who held him. "O' coorse he is."

Wang Lun let him go and stepped back offering a hand to his mistress's husband. Jamie shook his head and then took the hand. For such a small man, Wang Lun had a surprising amount of power. Jamie stood there and looked at the man.

Wang Lun bowed to him a sign of respect.

Jamie returned the gesture and smiled ruefully. "Mah guidwife sent ye tae mak' sure we returned tae her then?" He asked straightening to tower over the small man.

"Yes. And to make sure you no fools." The man said leaning on the staff, eyes glittering.

Murtagh growled something and Jamie turned and spoke in a reprimand. Murtagh looked sheepish and then bowed to the master.

Wang Lun smiled a little, the first Jamie had seen. "Perhaps I no fail as much as think." He said before turning away to walk toward the carriage, the Scots on his heels.

ZzZ

The three returned home. In the carriage, Wang Lun saw to their minor hurts. Mostly the pair had minor bruising. Wang Lun, however, bandaged a small cut Murtagh had without comment.

They arrived at the Paris apartment and walked out.

Fergus came out and took the swords from the Scots even as Wang Lun bounced out of the carriage and walked into the house carrying both his sword and his quarter staff. The staff was eight feet long which was impressive next to the man who barely stood over five feet. His braid bounced behind him as he walked and Fergus watched him a moment before he continued.

Murtagh and Jamie walked up the stairs to the main room. Ellen and Jen were there, walking with their tutors. Jamie had insisted they continue their education as well as their "dancing". The tutors were taking the pair to the nearby green. Jamie looked back at Wang Lun who had set down his quarter staff, but at a look from the master looking from the children to Wang Lun and back, Wang Lun nodded, holding his blade in one hand and moving to follow. Though a rather unimposing figure, anyone who made the error of crossing paths with him or blades would soon discover that it was a fatal mistake.

Lizzy walked into the room, her swollen belly leading the way as she waddled forward, her dress not hiding the bump. She smiled seeing her husband.

"How's your hand?" She asked.

"Tis mending." He said holding it to him as he pulled off the bandage and then removed the scabbard from his shoulders with his right hand. He handed it the butler. Murtagh had his blade and was waving it about as he walked about the room, the butler behind him.

Lizzy smiled. "Good. This came for you in the post." She said holding out a letter that was wax sealed. "It's from Jared."

Jamie extended his hand for it. "Finally." He said. He knew that Jared had been communicating with Lizzy about the vineyards as well as the buying and selling of wine within the borders of Cleves.

Jamie broke the seal and opened it. He read the flowing hand of his cousin and smiled.

"Is it good news?"

"Aye."

"Is he making an introduction to the Prince?"

"He haes dane mair than that." Jamie said handing her the letter.

"It is suggested that Lord Broch Tuarach, James Fraser meet with the Prince to discuss the current situation in Scotland among the Scottish clans." Lizzy said reading. She looked up. "That is good news."

He nodded a little rubbing his hand.

"He suggests you meet the Prince in a place called Maison Madame Elise." She said glancing down and then back up. "Why there?"

"He haes nae formally bin recognized by th' french court sae is a bawherr in hiding." Jamie said.

"But where does Jared wish you to meet? What is Maison Madame Elise?"

He took a breath and looked at her before he looked back at her. "Tis a brothel." He said simply, meeting her gaze and them moving away.

She stood there a moment, hands on hips, looking at him. "Of all places to meet a Prince..." She said.

Jamie took a breath and turned back. "Ah dinnae lik' th' idea a maiter o ye." He said. "Bit it's a steid whaur men dae sic business."

She stepped to him and took a breath. "Murtagh goes with you." She said.

He nodded.

She reached between them, hand against the front of his breeches, nails pressing in slightly. He opened his eyes a little wider, clearly getting the message she intended. "If I find out you have been with a whore..."

He took a breath reaching down and lifting her hand to his lips. "Trust me...i wid ower nae. Ah hae a willing guidwife. How come wid ah think tae rut wi' thaim?"

"I am with child. Men have gone there for less." She said.

He grunted. "Ah wid ne'er betray ye sae. Hae faith." He told her.

She swallowed and nodded accepting that answer.

He kissed her hand again. "A'm needin' tae keek at th' receipts fur th' newest shipments afore we gang." He lifted his stiff hand and touched her cheek before letting it drop to her belly. "A loue ye. Ye, oor wean, 'n' this yin comin' tae us." He said softly.

She nodded leaning up for a kiss, which he gladly gave and then looked at her, blue eyes bright. "Come home to me James Fraser."

"Ah wish fur hee haw mair than tae haud ye in mah arms. Ah wull return tae ye th' nicht. Ah swear tae ye."

She nodded and stepped back to continue with her day as Alex toddled in with his nurse just behind. Lizzy smiled, nodding to the nurse as she bent her girth down and lifted the toddler onto her hip. He giggled and hold onto her as she walked toward the sun room.

ZzZ

It was not until after super than Jamie and Murtagh went to Madame Elise's establishment. They took a carriage, but stopped a block from it, as was a typical custom of customers. They got out and walked for the stairway noting the men who were entering an leaving were all men of substance. Nobles and merchant alike.

They looked at each other and walked up the stairs.

They spent close to three hours drinking wine, looking at the whores with the prince, embarrassed at the sex toys the madame had to rent, and finally discussing the matter at hand.

The Bonny Prince seemed to be convinced that it was his God given right to rule and he needed to rule England and Scotland to find peace between the two countries. However, Jamie pointed out that after the failed rebellion of his father, the Scottish clans would not be willing to join as quickly. Murtagh also added his own mind, which startled and partly offended the Prince by his presence let alone he spoke.

Still, Jamie promised to be his agent at court, after speaking his mind. Clearly, the prince, though did not like his answer, did admire Jamie's well spoken nature and truthful answers. When the Prince left to have a woman of the establishment, Jamie and Murtagh left the brothel, as quietly as they had come.

The pair returned to the grand apartments of Jared where Lizzy, dressed for bed with a morning wrap about her, greeted them from where she had been drinking tea by the salon fireplace.

Jamie collapsed on the couch as did Murtagh as she rose slowly to her feet, awkwardly. She still had some months to go, but the bairn was very visible in her womb as she walked to the table. She poured them tea and handed them the cups with saucers.

Jamie took a sip and smiled. "This is guid. Freish blend?"

"No, but Wang Lun made it."

Jamie arched an eyebrow.

Lizzy smiled. "The only people who make better tea than the British are the Chinese." She said.

He grunted.

Murtagh looked at it. "Urr ye sure it isnae poisoned?"

Jamie smacked him playfully.

"I am proud of you Jamie." Lizzy said wrapping her arms about herself. "You spoke your mind and heart and still won a place at the Prince's side."

He nodded.

Murtagh grunted. "Th' jimmy is a complete blockhead."

Jamie shook his head. "Idealist. Bit he needs funding."

Lizzy nodded. "Than all we have to do is make sure his war chest remains empty."

Jamie nodded. "How?"

"Well if a rebellion can be plotted in a brothel, perhaps it can he stopped at the French court."

Jamie looked at her. "'n' howfur wull we guide tae speak tae they fowk?"

"Those people are easy enough. I hear the Minister of Finance likes chess."

Jamie sat back looking at her and then reached up, pulling her into his lap. "Mibbie we kin save scootlund 'n' prevent this war yit."

She nodded. "My brother sends word." She said.

"'n' whit does he say."

"He will remain neutral until it is in his interest to pick a side, though he knows the Hessians will support the British. Might be incentive enough for him to join Scotland, just to spite them."

Jamie chuckled. "It's a wonder ye wur nae born a jimmy wi' yer clever brain."

She smiled. "That would have made our relationship a bit more complicated." She teased back.

He chuckled and bent to kiss her. "Ah dae loue ye."

Murtagh watched as Jamie leaned to press his wife back against the couch arm and made a quick exit from the room as he heard the soft giggling sigh of Lizzy and Jamie's male voice whispering to her.


	9. Of Honey, Pots, and other Intrigue

Chapter 9 - Of Honey, Pots, and Other Intrigue -

A week later Lizzy was in the company of her nephew Wil who had traveled to France to speak on behalf of his uncle, King Frederick. The Duke, who was seeing to Cleves while Lizzy was in France on the errand of spying on the French court and the Jacobite cause. She had failed her uncle since she was a known princess here, a recognized one at that, which allowed her to come to court whenever she wished.

She was often amused at the mispronunciation of her name. Lady Broch Tuarach was apparently a little hard for the French to say. They often added a syllable saying "Tuarach." Louise de Tour, her friend at court would shorten it to "Lady Tuaraeach." Which was a butchery of the name as well as missing "Lady of the North-facing tower she was "Lady North-facing"

Still...

At least Annaliese, the young woman that Jamie one time pursued, could pronounce it correctly. Perhaps it was from being with Jamie for nearly a year as he courted her and then won a duel for her affection, though she did marry the man he had won against since Jamie had to return to Scotland. Or perhaps it was because she had Scottish relatives from the Old Alliance. The tiny woman made Lizzy feel enormous, but she at least was friendly enough.

Wil and Lizzy came and bowed before the King as he held court. Lizzy formally introduced Wil to the King. The King had them both rise and then walk with him to the gardens, his courtiers following.

Wil spoke about King Frederick's conquest of Silesia. He was making ready to strike again. King Louis had offered troops once before to battle Austria and the English.

King Louis knew Silesia was of value to him as well since it made a buffer with the Austria-Hungarian empire. He did not like to devote his troops to it, but at the same time, Frederick had bank rolled a major part of building his summer palace as well as some of the funding of his army.

Louis looked at Lizzy. "Your nephew has a good understanding of the political climate here." He said standing to regard them. They spoke French, Lizzy's French was better than Wil's, but he still was able to manage, despite his think Prussian accent.

Wil smiled. "Many courts are the same your highness, but the ruler has their own personality to be won over."

"And you think you have won me over?"

"I am afraid I have not, but I think my dear aunt has." He said bowing a little.

Louis laughed outright at that. "She is a very beautiful woman, even carrying a child." He said. "Tell me, where is your delightfully witty husband today?"

"He is playing chess with the Minister of Finance, your highness."

Louis chucked again. "The Frasers know how to work this court well. The Madame speaks to me and her husband, my bank."

She dipped her head. "I assure you, your highness, I have no political ambition."

"Of course not, you are a woman." Louis said. He stepped to her. "Which is why you are the prefect person to use as the introduction for the nephew of another sovereign to my court." He nodded. He looked at Wil. "I will grant what we sent you on the last, conquest, but I would like a greater share of the trade agreement should Prussia win against Austria."

Wil cocked his head. "How much more?" He said seeing Lizzy's eyes twitch.

"5 percent more."

"55 percent?" Wil said. He took a breath. "That is doable."

Louis took Lizzy's arm. "Come then. We shall lunch in the gardens."

Jamie appeared from around the tree and then bowed. "Your highness." He then looked to Wil. "Your Grace."

"Uncle. A pleasure." Wil said dipping his head.

Jamie smiled.

The lunch was full of delicacies and Lizzy found that the whole nest of black birds caught her attention.

The babies were baked to a crisp, tiny wings folded tight and beaks open.

Lizzy had been putting honey into her tea from the pot on the table as the food was spread before them. She sipped the tea as Wil and Jamie spoke together about the wine business and Jared making profit in the region for both himself and Cleves.

Louis was speaking to his mistress as the plucked up on of the babies and popped it in his mouth. Lizzy watched him chewing and felt her stomach churn.

As he reached for the second, she knew there were worse insults than leaving the king sight to vomit. She knew that was not exactly protocol, but she also knew as a woman carrying a child she was made more allowances than most due to her condition.

She pushed her chair back, hand going to her mouth as she muttered an apology to everyone and ran for it deeper into the garden. She made it some distance as she swallowed back the vile before she bent over, hand on a fountain, vomiting everything she had in her stomach.

She heard a noise behind her and she expected to meet the eye of the irate gardener. However, it was the eye of a likely more irate husband. She was thankful Wil was not with him as straightened a little and sat on the edge of the fountain.

"Damn it, katie, dae ye hae tae dae this a' th' time?" He demanded.

"In a word...yes." She said. She took a breath, wiping her palms on her skirts as she looked at him. He stood one leg before the other, knee bent, looking cross, his long hair tied back in a queue at the base of his skull with a thick ribbon that matched the vest he wore. "Do you honestly think I do it for fun?" She asked as she wobbled a little. She shut her eyes, trying to regain her internal balance.

Suddenly there was a hand on the small of her back and one of her neck, as he sat beside her, drawing her small body to him as she nearly fell back into the fountain in a faint.

"Och, god! a'm sorry, sweetheart! urr ye a' richt katie?" He asked looking at her, his hand moving to her cheek. "Yer taps aff." He said. He swished his hand in the fountain and caressed her cheeks with his damp fingers, watching her. She was pale.

"I'm all right." She said after a moment, allowing him to hold her, but she lifted her head from his breast enough to look at him.

His face had gone from angry and annoyance to fear and concern. He looked at her, continuing to caress her even as a bug-eyed dolphin sprayed her lightly in a fine mist.

"I'm just a little faint. It will pass." She said softly.

The hand pressed to her belly. "Th' bairn...it troubles ye?"

She shook her head a little allowing him to hold her. "No. Just the black birds. My stomach did not like it. I'm sorry. I really could not help it, Jamie."

His hand moved to the back of her neck, still damp and cool against her hot flesh, strong a sure as he caressed her lightly in reassurance.

"Och dinnae mynd me, katie. Ah didnae mean tae snap at ye. Tis ainlie..." He made a helpless gesture with his other hand now that he could feel she was securely sitting there. "...Ainlie that a'm feelin' lik' sic a thick headed clot. Ah see ye in sic misery at times, 'n' ah ken a've dane it tae ye, again, 'n' thare is hee haw ah kin dae tae help ye. Sae ah blame ye fur it instead 'n' act cross 'n' growl at you..why dae ye nae juist tell me tae dae tae th' de'il, katherine?"

She smiled then. "Go to hell Jamie." She said, tone laughing. "Go straight to hell." She touched his face. "Do you feel better now?"

He smiled and dipped his head down to kiss her lips. "Aye. Mind tae tell me whin a'm oot o' line. It isnae easy tae carry a bairn 'n' ye hae borne me loads. A'm aye in awe, proud as a stallion, bit ah worry as weel." He caressed the swell softly. "Ah aye wonder if ye carry mair than yin. Yer larger this time."

She grunted a little and rose to her feet with his help. "Do not joke about that." She said. "I do not know what we would do with two at the same time."

He smiled ruefully, arm about her back. "We wid guide." He leaned close. "Whitevur ye carry, a'm happy 'n' thankful. Mind that."

"How many bairns do you want, Jamie?"

"As mony as god grants us 'n' keeps ye 'n' th' wean healthy 'n' weel."

Such a Papist answer, she thought ruefully, but an honest one. She had carried six for him and only three had been born. However, all three of them had thrived. She smiled. "They are blessed to have you as a father. All our children."

He chuckled. "Nae as jammy as they're tae hae ye tae mither thaim."

ZzZ

Lizzy sighed as she stepped out of the carriage. She was visiting Louise de Tour today. She often went to the woman's home for tea. Jamie seemed pleased his wife had found someone to be with who had court connections, but did not actually involve her at court. He was rather suspicious of how the King of France watched his wife, clearly marking her as a conquest and one Lizzy would likely not yield to since she loved her husband too much, and was heavy with their coming child who was due to be born in mid October. It was late June. Lizzy had four months or so to go, but she was large, about the same as she had been with Alexander. She complained often that the bairn was in her hips when Jamie would patiently rub her back, legs, feet, and belly.

Three weeks had passed since Jamie had met the Prince. The pair were working together well enough and the Prince seemed rather taken with Jamie. He called him James, his formal name, which most of his intimates did not.

Lizzy was shown into the room where Louise was sitting on a divan, a man beside her. He was placing something on her leg. He then pressed it a few times and then yanked it off with a hard yank. Louise shrieked and slapped him.

"Savage of a Turk! Why can you not be more gentle?" She yelped in French.

"Your comfort shatters my soul, Madame." The man said, "But feel..." He said, touching her leg near her bare knee. "...how smooth."

Louise smiled and giggled. "Yes, yes, like a baby's bottom. And the worst is yet to come." She grunted and waved him off.

Lizzy was distracted by a soft noise. In a cage was a small monkey chattering and looking up at her. "Poor thing. It's a shame she has to be caged up." Lizzy said. She offered her a small bit of fruit from a bowl beside the cage. The monkey took it with her tiny paws and began to eat.

"Yes. Collette is a cute little rascal with a tendency to bite. The bite of a man is desirable, the bite of a monkey, not so much."

Lizzy walked back. Louise was in a morning robe with it well opened. As she moved, Lizzy could see her breasts. Lizzy sat down on a stool and looked about the room.

"Mary!" Louise called as the man put more of the sticky liquid on her legs. "Mary. You fearful little child...Stop hiding and come and meet a new friend." She yelled. She then looked at Lizzy. "Such an annoying girl. I regret my pledge to her uncle that I would chaperon her around Paris. Such a bother."

The door opened and a young girl, no more than perhaps sixteen walked into the room clutching herself and wearing only a short morning dress, a mop cap, and chemise that revealed her thin legs.

Louise laughed. "Stop clutching yourself like you were on display in a slave market."

The man yanked again on the cloth and Louise gasped and slapped the man.

"But I am-m-m as good as n-n-naked." Mary protested. Her stutter made Lizzy smile a little.

Louise laughed. "Ignorant child. Must I drop my robe and show you what naked means?"

"Please don't." Mary said softly.

Louise rose to her feet. "Then calm yourself. Your innocence is safe with us." She took Mary's hand and led her to where Lizzy had risen to her feet. "Allow me to introduce a fellow non-French woman. Katherine Fraser, Duchess of Cleves and Lady Tuarach."

Lizzy smiled. She finally had said it right.

"Katie, this is Miss Mary Hawkins."

Mary stood a moment, shy until Louise hit her shoulder prompting a response from her. "Hello Madame."

"Mary Hawkins." Lizzy cocked her head. "I know that name from somewhere." She paused.

"I am s-s-sure we have not met before." Mary said softly.

"Does one of your family deal with wine?"

"Yes. My uncle S-S-Silas is a merchant." She said.

Lizzy nodded. She had heard about him from Jamie. A bit of a rough man who had dealt with Jared for years and found that Jamie was a very good man to invest in.

"Mary is going to wed the Vicomté de Merdrignac. A widower of means. Why a girl who is soon to be so wealthy is so unhappy and cannot even manage a smile is beyond me." Louise said as the man painted the side of her leg with the sticky stuff.

Lizzy looked at the girl. "The Vicomte de Merdrignac? Is he the older gentleman at court with the..." she stopped.

"Warts? Yes that's him." Mary confirmed.

"Ah...I see." Lizzy said. She smiled a little.

"A most fortunate union despite the difference in age." Louise said.

"I was younger than you when I first married." Lizzy said.

"Younger?" The girl gasped.

"I was thirteen." Lizzy nodded. "Then I was seventeen when I married my husband Laird Broch Tuarach. He is a Scot." She said.

Mary looked at her. "How does a P-P-Prussian D-D-Duchess become wife to a s-s-simple S-S-Scottish landowner..." She then gasped. "I'm sorry that was r-r-rude...I..."

Lizzy took her hand. "Not at all. My uncle the king wonders the same thing." She chuckled. "I was engaged once to the Duke of Sandringham."

"The D-D-Duke of S-S-Sandringham...but...he is old!"

"And likes stallions more than mares I have heard..." Louise put in.

Lizzy shook her head. "Yes. But my Scot is only a couple years my senior." She smiled. "Fear not, Mary. Arranged marriages are not the end of the world." She took Mary's hand and they sat down on the divan together.

Louise gasped as the last part was ripped off.

The man smiled. "And the legs are finished. Is Madame ready for her next bit..."

Mary rose to her feet.

"...of torture?" The man continued.

Louise looked up at him. "One moment, you vile monster." She said.

Mary took a breath. "I think I s-s-should get d-d-dressed."

"You will do no such thing." Louise said stopping her. "Her legs are hairier than Collette's. No Frenchman will wish to bed a monkey."

"You s-s-say s-s-such horrible things." Mary protested.

Louise used her hands to make Mary's lips turn up. "Smile...You met a new friend today." She looked at Lizzy and pulled Mary with her. She pressed her into a seat and smiled. "It is the Queen's birthday soon. Do you wish to come? You and your husband?"

"Yes. I would love to join you." Lizzy said.

"I will make you another appointment to make you the perfect dress again."

"I would thank you, Louise." Lizzy said.

Louise nodded and sat down again on the chair and then spread her knees wide revealing her most private area to everyone in the room. Mary flushed scarlet and looked down. Lizzy's eyes widened and looked away.

"Such incredulous faces." She laughed. "Has no one told you in France, a hairless mound is the in thing to do." She smiled. "And the men find it absolutely irresistible."

The man put the warm liquid on her most private place.

"It is so warm and comforting going on and so painful when it is pulled off."

Lizzy and Mary moved to side to watch a little.

"Such is life..." Louise said a little sadly.

The man jumped out of the way as he yanked and Louise aimed a fist at him as she cried out.

ZzZ

Lizzy was in the bedroom when Jamie walked in from finishing his business for the day. He looked at her. She had a bath ready and was preparing for it swirling her hand in the water that had rose oil and petals in it. She looked up at her husband as he looked at her.

"Hello, husband. And how was your day?" She asked.

"Weel enough." He sniffed the air. "Whit's that reek?"

"The rose oil."

"Na ah ken that, bit thare is something else." He stepped closer and then recoiled as he suddenly sneezed. "Tis ye! whit urr ye sportin', Katie?"

Lizzy sniffed. "Oh. It is the hyacinth oil that Louise's groomer put on me."

He nodded and moved about stripping himself of his jacket. "That explains it. Thay aye mak' mah hooter run."

She nodded. "I will wash it off here in a moment." she let her chemise fall to her belly as she touched the water again. She then stepped in, but not before Jamie caught her arm as she pulled her hair onto her head to keep it dry for now. He lifted it vertically upwards, looking at her underarms.

"Whit did ye dae tae yersel'?" He demanded. "Ye shaved yer oxters?"

"Not shaved. Waxed." She said. She looked at them as she lifted the other. "I feel clean and it smells good."

"You smelled like a woman. My woman." He said. "Now you smell like a flower. Do I seem like a bee to you?" He backed away handkerchief to his nose that he had pulled from his sleeve military style as he sneezed again.

She sighed and let the chemise drop from her as she got into the tub. It was deliciously warm and soothing, but not overly hot due to her pregnancy. She let her head drop back as she looked at her husband.

Jamie stepped closer, looking at her dark nippled breasts that were floating in the water and the swell of their child under them. He sighed and rolled up his sleeve as he dropped to his knees beside her, hand on the edge. He was speaking in Gaelic to himself about the absurdity of a woman waxing her underarms.

She smiled at him as she reached for his hand. He allowed her to take it as he held his injured one to his chest. She kissed it and then dipped it down into the water to her mound, pressing his hand to her as she gasped lightly, his fingers finding the place they loved to touch and how instantly.

However, his eyes widened as he cupped her. "Katie...yer honeypot...it's bare!" He gasped, startled into vulgarity.

She smiled. "I know. I was there when it happened." She teased. "I also did these." she said lifting a leg.

He touched it, running his hand on the bare skin. "That's ill enough, bit tae rid yersel' o' sic a bonnie forest, ah..."

"They were as hairy as an ape."

"Ape am ah?" He said looking at her.

"Not you...me."

He arched an eyebrow. "Ah hae aye hud mair locks oan mah legs than ye."

"You are supposed to. You are a man." She said simply.

He grunted and went into his string of Gaelic once more even as his hand dropped to her bare womanhood again. Louise was right. He found it very interesting.

"I thought you would be intrigued. Something different." She said softly.

"Tis different richt enough." He said, his face near her own, his breaths a little ragged. "Whit mist it keek lik'?"

She smiled at him and washed a little more splashing enough that he stepped back, but then she rose to her feet, water dripping from her body back into the tub as he looked up at her. He touched her belly and kissed her belly.

She took the towel and rubbed hard enough to make her skin look like a boiled crab before she stepped out of the tub and walked to the bed. She dropped onto it, spreading her legs for him to see. He made a strangled noise at this as he moved.

He had taken the time to strip himself down to his shirt that came to his mid-thigh as she washed. She looked at him, his hair loose as he looked at her, eyes not meeting hers, but looking at her mound. He dropped, looking at it.

"It's a lot mair complicated than it looks thatched ower." He murmured. He caressed her and she moaned softly. "Verra smooth."

"Do you like it?"

He smiled. "Yer a gallus wifie, mah ain, whilk ah suppose mak's me a gey jammy jimmy." He said pressing a kiss to her belly before he kissed lower, putting his mouth to her. He was amazed at the feel and the fact he did not gain hair in his mouth. She did not taste as she normally did, it was sweeter and smelled more flowery from the wax, but he reactions to his mouth making love to her made it worth it to him.

After she climaxed hard for him, he moved upwards and rolled her onto her knees and hands. He had learned she could not be on her back long because the bairn protested. He moved and entered her with a deep thrust, feeling her buttocks press back against him.

They moved against each other for some time letting the feeling build before they finally peaked as one. He pressed a kiss to her spine as he kept his weight light, moving to the side before he collapsed. She rolled to face him, panting as he in her post climax bliss, eyes closed, body relaxed.

Jamie lifted a hand to her and then felt a kick against his palm. He gasped, startled and then felt it again.

Lizzy smiled as Jamie sat up, looking down. The bairn was moving against her womb and he could see the movement of a tiny foot, pressing against Lizzy's belly from the inside. He watched intrigued as the baby continued to kick the spot, the tiny foot, clearly visible to the sire as he watched, a look of adoration in his eyes.

"Hello, mah bairn." He whispered and pressed his cheek to Lizzy.

She smiled and caressed his hair and head as the small foot pressed to his cheek in greeting. "She knows your voice." She whispered.

"Whit it it's a he?" He asked looking at the kick. "He is gey pure tough."

She laughed lightly caressing the mound of her belly as he lay there watching her, eyes glittering. "I love you James Fraser." She whispered.

He cupped the swell and kissed her before looking back. After a time the baby settled, likely excited into movement by the feeling of bliss the mother had had from lovemaking. Jamie then smiled, kissing the spot, almost reverently before he moved to his pillow.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He said.

"Goodnight sweet prince." she said.

He chuckled and pulled her to him. "Whin ah haud ye in mah arms, a' a'm feelin' is pure happiness."

She nodded and yawned before settling against him. "I feel the same, Jamie. Always."

And so the Frasers slept, Jamie's arms about her tightly.


	10. Deceptions

Chapter 10 – Deceptions

Two weeks went by.

Lizzy was bored.

Very bored.

Her husband was out often until the wee hours of the morning, or did not return at all, doing to the warehouse to settle accounts and then joining his highness at the brothel for the evening. Lizzy hated it. She had nothing to do other than tea with Louise, Mary, and their friends, which she supposed made her a highborn, but there was nothing useful she could do.

She needed to feel of use soon of she would go mad. Not that she minded playing cards and having tea, but she wanted something else to do, to make her feel needed, not like a pregnant bump on the log. Her husband had not shared her bed in two weeks and she missed him. She didn't even miss the love making so much as his company, his warmth, and his gentle touch. His warm voice with the Highland accent as he spoke words of love to her.

He was her best friend, lover, and confidant and it was tedious for her to remain as she was without actually speaking to him. Besides, he spent his nights at a brothel. Not that she did not trust him, but still, she wanted him with her at least some of the time, not at the Prince's beckon call.

Her children were doing well at their lessons. Wang Lun seemed to notice his mistress's lack of purpose and tried to help her clear her thoughts through meditation. He also would spare with her, lightly, knowing she would tire easily and he had to be careful of her abdomen where the bulge of the coming child was.

He was watching her for signs of distress. He did not trust the physicians of the country. The only one he trusted was Lizzy who had proven her skills to him and in fact had learned from the man, now that she was willing to listen to his words. Almost ever night he would make her tea with herbs he had gotten from the market from the Chinese tea sellers to help her pregnancy. It tasted of berries and was sweetened with honey.

It seemed to soothe her to sleep, but she had been restless due to her husband's absence.

Zzz

Lizzy had been called upon by the Duke of Sandringham. She was amazed the Duke had come to France, but she was not surprised.

She accepted his invitation, declining for Jamie, whom she knew would be much too busy with his own affairs.

She walked to the door and it opened. A maid took her cloak from her and she walked into the salon. She blinked as Alexander Randall walked into the room. "Greetings my lady." He said bowing to her.

She dipped her head. "Alex Randall." She said.

"The Duke will be down in a few moments. He is seeing to a business venture with some Frenchmen."

"Would he not like you there as well?"

"No." Alex said. "He sent me to "Keep you entertained" as he put it."

She smiled. "I think I would like that. You are rather charming."

He beamed. "Thank you, my lady. Can I call for tea?" He nodded to a chair. "Please. Sit. In your condition, I am sure you need it."

She smiled. "Thank you." She said sitting. "I would love some tea."

He nodded to a maid who bowed and left. "Tell me, how did you come to know my master?" He asked.

She smiled up at him. "We were engaged once." She said. "I was to marry him when I came from Prussia to Scotland."

"But you are married to Lord Broch Tuarach." He said.

The tea came and she nodded as the maid poured the tea into lovely cups. "Yes." She nodded.

"If were to marry the Duke than you must also be of high rank." He lifted some sugar lumps and she nodded, smiling as he added them to her tea.

"I am the Duchess of Cleves." She said.

He nodded. "Sister to a King. The Duke would have been well off to gain you as a bride."

"Indeed."

"But now you are a Scottish lady by marriage and a princess by birth. An interesting combination."

She took her cup and sipped it after declining cream and lemon. "It is." She agreed.

"My brother served in Scotland for a time."

"I know. He was killed, I understand."

"Killed? When did this happen?"

"I thought some months ago."

"Jonathan wrote to me only two weeks ago." He gave her a look. "He was injured in action I was told, but he did not die."

Lizzy swallowed hard at this revelation. "I see."

"Do you know him then? I can send him your regards."

"Aye. I know him." She said. _And if he shows himself near Jamie, Jamie will kill him without a thought._

She shifted a little and he moved instantly, lifting a pillow. "If you allow me, Madam. This may help your back."

She looked at him and nodded as she sat forward a little and he pressed the pillow down. He then let out a small gasp at seeing the white scars on the top of her shoulders. They were not really visible unless a person was very close and the worse ones were further down her spine.

"Who had the audacity to..." His finger traced the line lightly causing her to shiver a little. No one touched them except Jamie, but Alex Randall was truly horrified into forgetting himself and touching a highborn lady without her permission.

She swallowed. "You would not believe me, if I told you."

He walked forward and sat down again. "Try me, my lady."

She took a breath and then lifted her chin. "Your brother." She said softly.

Alex sat back a little. "He would never do..." He paused seeing her eyes flash. "We heard rumors of his brutality. We never put much salt to it because of his superior's recommendations."

She nodded. "Indeed." She took a breath. "He flogged me and flogged my husband." She shook her head. "Perhaps he has changed." She said looking down as the occupant of her belly kicked harshly outward.

Alex had noticed. "I have never seen such a movement. Is it common?"

"Sometimes." She smiled. "The baby is starting to run out of room so they protest." She smiled.

He watched as the baby moved again, utterly fascinated.

She smiled at him. "Come here." She said.

He rose to his feet again and came. She took his hand and put it against the spot. She waited a moment and then he gasped in amazement at the feel. "God in heaven. Does that not hurt?"

"It can." She smiled. "She isn't moving too much today."

He looked at her, hazel eyes bright. "How do you know it is a girl?"

"Just a feeling. I have carried several." She smiled and giggled as Alex felt it again.

"Such a wonder." He murmured. "I hope someday to feel such a movement in my own wife."

She patted his hand. "You will." she said.

He nodded and then turned away and started coughing, hard.

After a moment, he was winded and dropped into the chair, sipping tea. "Forgive me, my lady."

She waved her hand. "Are you all right?"

"I will be." He said a little breathless.

The door opened and the Duke walked in. Alex rose quickly to his feet and bowed. Lizzy turned her head.

"Ah, Clarence." She greeted.

He came to her and lifted her hand to his lips. "You look more radiant every day, Lady Fraser." He said.

She smiled at him.

He turned to his secretary. "If you excuse us. We have some business."

"Of course sir. I will be near if you have need of me." Alex said. He was a little pale and bowed to leave. "I hope to speak with you again, Lady Broch Tuarach."

She smiled. "Indeed, Mr. Randall." She said dipping her head.

The Duke looked at her. "It is good to see you." He said.

"I wish I could say the same."

"Amazing what we will do for politics isn't it."

She nodded. "What do you want, Clarence?"

"I have heard your husband knows Prince Charles Stuart." He leaned forward. "I require an introduction."

She sipped her tea. "I can see what I can arrange." She said. "Why would you wish to speak to a royal not recognized by the crown?"

"Because I am interested to meet him. I have heard he is a very interesting young man."

She smiled a little. "That is one way to put it your grace."

ZzZ

Lizzy had been out for a walk. The baby she carried had kept her from sleeping well. She sighed as she realized the baby had finally decided to sleep and no longer moving about. She walked into the house and sighed as she walked into the home, removing her cloak.

Marcus, the butler came to her. "You have received three invitations to dinner parties and salons for the next week." He said holding the letters. "A thank you letter came from Madame Genry." He continued as he followed her up the stairs as she lifted her skirts. She sighed and turned to him as he lifted a piece of lace. "I found this in the kitchen. I believe it is yours, Madame?"

Lizzy took it. "Yes." She lifted it, looking at the lace. She looked at it. "I gave this to Susette to mend." She said, a little crossly.

The butler shrugged.

She sighed and took it, walking up the stairs. At the top she panted a moment and then walked into the main room. There she found wine and she poured some to drink. She sighed as she felt it help her thirst and fortify her.

She did not like conflict, but she needed to reprimand the maid who clearly had fallen behind on her duties to her mistress. Susette was Lizzy's lady's maid, she only did things for Lizzy, though she would help the other servants when her mistress had dismissed her for a time.

Not mending the lace was not excusable, especially since it was from yesterday afternoon.

She took a breath and walked to the servant quarters at the top of the home. Susette and Marcus had the two largest rooms. The others had smaller places and there were rooms that could be filled should they hire more. The nurses and tutors slept with the children. Wang Lun slept in a guest room as did Murtagh. Not that there were not enough of those. The apartment had twelve bedrooms without the top level of servant quarters.

She opened the door of Suzette's room. She walked in and heard a female giggle and a male hushed voice as she walked in. "Suzette?" She barked. "Did I not ask you to mend..."

She threw back the curtains to reveal a very naked Suzette on top of Murtagh who was equally naked. She blinked, startled.

"Did you need something, milady?" The maid asked in English with her accent.

"No..." Lizzy said panting and shaking her head.

Lizzy went to the main salon and began to mend the lace herself. She was not very good at it and she sniffled a little, making her stitches larger. She angrily cast it aside in frustration as she heard footsteps. Murtagh was there in a loose shirt and breeches, looking at her.

"A wullnae apologize fur spending time wi' yer lady's maid if ye hae a mynd tae reproach me." He said.

"What you do with your time, is your own concern." She said almost coldly.

"Aye tis."

"But...don't you have anything else you could be doing? I know Suzette certainly does." She said looking up a moment before reaching for the lace again. "It is the middle of the day after all."

"As a maiter o' fact ah dinnae." He said spreading his hands. "Sin whin did ye become sic a prickish scold whin it cam tae frolicking atween th' sheets."

"You can mind your own bloody business and remember who runs this household!" She barked tossing the lace to the side again angrily.

He took a step back at the rebuke and blinked. She had never spoken so to him before. He too a breath and moved to leave, but she took a breath.

"Murtagh. I'm sorry. That was inexcusably rude." She said. "I am not myself lately. I say things and don't mean them, just flash in the moment." She said, a hand on her belly as she levered herself up.

He took a breath. "Na ye'r nae." He agreed. "Ah wisnae aroond ye afore muckle whin ye wur wi' bairn afore." He said. He stepped to her and caressed her shoulder lightly. "Is it aye sae?"

"No." she said. "This one is making my emotions worse." She said.

"'n' ah ken jamie insae aboot fur ye tae speak tae him as muckle."

She nodded.

"That isn't all." She took a breath. "Jack Randall is alive."

"Na. A clocked him deid, trampled, deid fae his wounds."

"Apparently he has made a miraculous recovery."

"Wha tellt ye this?" He asked as she moved to the fireplace to lean against it.

"His brother, Alex Randall is secretary to the Duke of Sandringham."

Murtagh blinked and came to her. "If th' laddie learns o' this, he wull huv a go everything in his power tae murdurr him. Ye ken that. Ye ken whit he did tae him. Jamie wull seek vengeance. Even if he won th' duel he wid be liftit or worse."

Lizzy nodded. "I know."

He laid a hand on her arm. "Ye hae secrets yer nae willing tae share wi' me. Ah ken. Bit this is yin ah wull bear wi' ye."

She instinctively hugged him. He held her to him, feeling the babe press against him.

"Be easy lass." He whispered.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

He offered a small smile. "Be easy. For the bairn."

She swallowed, hard, and sighed.

There was a sound and the both looked up.

"Leave the carriage. We are leaving in just a few minutes." Jamie's voice ordered in his French.

Lizzy looked at Murtagh and he nodded. "I just need to see to your maid for a bit."

She smiled a little. "Have you tried using protection?"

"Protection? No. Why?"

"In case she becomes with child." She said.

He waved it off and walked off.

Lizzy came to the stairwell and looked down. Marcus was speaking to Jamie. "You have two letters from Monsieur Jared, one from your sister, and two from Monsieur Hawkins about wine."

"Thank you, I will attend to them later. Put them on my desk please." Jamie said as he walked, ducking as he stepped out of the strap that held his sword. He looked up and saw Lizzy standing there. "Ah, I didn't mean to wake you, Katie."

She smiled. She was fully dressed and had been for some time. "Another long night at Maison Elise?" She asked.

"Aye." He said coming to her. "Ah fear prince charles haes run oot o' patience wi' yer guidman. Lest nicht be geezit ah arrange th' meetin ah hud bin promising wi' him 'n' minister duveney. 'n' he wants it subito, That's italian fur richt awa'." He said pulling off his sporran.

"I know what that means." Lizzy said. She walked behind him, waddling at the large weight of the baby before her. "Well I suppose it had to happen sooner of later." She said, folding her arms as she walked, trying to keep up with him. "I am actually impressed you managed to delay it all this time." She said.

Marcus lifted his sporran after he set it down on his desk as they walked to the bedroom. His wife looked worn as she walked in behind him and servants moved about, opening the curtains and finding Jamie another vest to wear and jacket.

"Do you think that the minster will agree to meeting with the prince?"

"Ah hae na idea." He said as he unbuttoned his vest. "Bit ah pure hae na time fur that." He said reaching for wine someone brought him. "Ah mist awa'. Th' government inspector is comin' tae th' jared's warehouse th'day. Then it's a mad gallop tae versailles fur chess, blether wi' duveney, then anither mad gallop, tae maison elise, hopefully wi' th' minister at mah side, fur mair dram." He looked at his wife who had settled herself on the divan at the end of their bed. "Yit mair blether wi' that loon o' a prince." He said shaking his head. "Though ah suppose stopping charles' rebellion is th' greatest thing ah kin dae noo 'n' is worth losing a bawherr o' kip."

Lizzy took a breath and got to her feet, leaning back a moment. She moved Marcus out of her way she she buttoned Jamie's fresh vest as he sipped the wine. "You have lost more than a bit of sleep, my love." she said.

"Och dinna fash yirsel, sweetheart. Ah wull be able tae claise mah een oan th' wey back tae th' palace." He said. He moved to take hold of her shoulders to kiss her. "Bit ah appreciate yer concern."

She moved her head backward giving him a look as she took a shaky breath.

He took a breath and lifted his sleeve. "Ah ken. Ah reek o' smoke." He sniffed and made a face.

"And cheap perfume." She said. "Does wonders for my rather changed constitution."

He smiled a little. "Ah hung mah heid oot th' carriage oan th' wey hame, bit 'twas a' fur nae it wid appear." He looked at her. He smiled lightly. "Gang back tae kip, mo ghraidh." He said. "Ye 'n' th' bairns need rest. Then fowk gaithers tae louise's fur tea."

"Bairns?" She looked at him.

He caressed the swell. "Wha kens. Thare cuid be mair than yin. Th' physician haes nae tellt me."

She rolled her eyes. "There is only one. Stop joking about it. The idea of twins is alarming."

He smiled. "Sorry. Bit whit o' tea?"

"Yes, yes. I would not wish to miss tea."

There was a sound at the door as Lizzy stepped back.

Ellen, Jen, and Alex, on Ellen's hip were there.

"Papa!" Jen said indignantly. "We have not had a bedtime story in ages."

The other two nodded.

He smiled and went to them kneeling down. Ellen was so tall now. He took Alex from her a moment. He kissed the cheeks of them all. "Ah wull soon. Ah promise. A'm juist stowed. Whin business slows ah..."

"Tonight." Ellen demanded.

He looked up at the nurses behind the children who were watching him with their charges. He grunted.

"They do not sleep well unless you tuck them in, Monsieur." Alex's nurse said. "They wake in the night calling for you."

He took a breath and then hugged them. "Aye. Tonight." He said. So he wasn't the only one losing sleep.

They nodded and walked off for their lessons.

Lizzy came up and embraced him a moment from behind, pressing her belly into his buttocks as she held him. "You should not make promises you cannot keep."

"Ah wull keep this yin. Ah wull mak' mah excuses 'n' lea 'n' come hame tae see thaim." He patted her hands. "'n' ye as weel." He turned to her and pressed a kiss to her brow. "Ah dae loue ye." He murmured. He sighed. "I miss our bed." He said softly in Prussian.

"I know. I miss you as well."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. He then moved from the room as she released him.

"Ah wull nae be hame 'til ah come fur th' wean." He said as the came to the stairs.

She nodded slowly. Normal.

"I don't believe it." He said looking in his sporran. "It's missing. Sawny."

Lizzy smiled. "He could not have gotten far. I will give the house a good looking over."

Jamie was not paying attention. "Hae th' servants soucht a wooden snake aboot ye lang." He said lifting his fingers. "Thank ye, lass." He smiled and trotted down the stairs as Marcus lifted his sword to him. He looked up at her at the top of the stairs. "Gie mah regards tae yer ladies." And he was down the hall.

She took a breath and expelled it angrily. "That are not _my_ ladies." She hissed.

ZzZ

After having tea with Louise and Mary and having a discussion about men and the marriage bed, that made the poor girl flush scarlet...well she had brought it on herself for starting the conversation, but Lizzy was determined for her to learn what happened. The hapless girl had no idea that men made love to women. Jamie had, and had often, resulting in the child she carried and the others she had for him.

Mary had been amazed and grateful as well as embarrassed by it all.

She went to Master Raymond's to ask for a help for her lady's maid to prevent a pregnancy. Master Raymond was amazed again by her since it was often the maids for their mistresses, not the other way around.

He also suggested she go to the charity hospital to use her skills as a healer. Lizzy liked the idea of being useful and went home to gather Murtagh to escort her there.

They went to the charity hospital and Lizzy soon found she was of use with people there. Mother Hildegarde, the matron, found Lizzy an interesting lady. Few highborn would ever thing to dirty their hands, but Lizzy was cleaning up urine pans, helping bandage wounds, and helping feed the small babies and children as only an experienced mother could.

ZzZ

Meanwhile, Jamie and the Minister had been playing chess for some hours and Jamie convinced him to join him at Maison Elise to meet with the Prince. Duveney was happy to go, but weary of his wife. Still he came along and listened to what Prince Charles had to say. The Bonny Prince apparently had several bankers in England willing to help him restore the rightful ruler.

The prince, as charming as ever promised an alliance with France if the French backed him. Duveney was eager to speak to the king about it.

Jamie looked on in mute horror.

ZzZ

Jamie returned home in time to honor his promise. He read a small story to his children and then tucked them into bed with kisses and gentle words in Gaelic. The nurses were grateful, at last the bairns would sleep well, knowing their father still cared, loved them, and was there.

He spent the most time with Alex, rocking him against his chest as the bairn listened to his father speaking in Gaelic. After a time, he fell asleep and Jamie put him to bed, smiling at Alex's nurse who smiled gratefully at him as she retired to her small bed across the room as well.

He then came down to the main level looking for his wife. He called out. "Katie? Katie? Katie!" He said moving from room to room.

He shook his head. "Susette?" He called.

The maid walked in and curtsied. "Oui milord?" She asked.

"Where is my wife?" He asked in French.

"She left with Murtagh and has not yet returned." She said dipping her head.

"Merci." He said turning to look about. The one day he needed her she was not home. She had been home so often when he had come back, that to have her away was beyond him. Where had she gone? At least she had Murtagh with her, but even still, as the hour grew late, the servants were lighting candles.

He looked up from his log books and sighed. He rubbed a hand over his face. He looked at the books again.

After another two hours he no longer could think about the books. It was passed ten at night, as the clock chimed. He was sitting, his wrapped hand before his face, deep in thought. Where had she gone? She was with child, and thank God Murtagh was with her, but still. It was not like her in France to just leave him so. The more he thought about it, the more angry he was becoming.

He was almost of a mind to go call a search party with the gendarmerie to find her when he heard her voice as she came into the house. "Jamie?"

He looked up, but did not move from where he was seated. Angry he did not wish to lash out at her. He wanted to hear her explanation first. He could not raise a hand to her, as much as he wanted to. He had made a vow on his dirk for that, but he was cross.

He heard her walk up the stairway and into the room.

"I'm so glad you're here. I had the most wonderful day. I lanced two boils, changed filthy dressings, and saw my first full blown case of Scrofula." She said pulling off her gloves and smiling in delight.

Murtagh was with her as was Susette taking her gloves and hand bag. "The carriage ride home was full of delightful tales of blood and pus." He said.

"Where have you been?" Jamie asked. "Certainly not at Madame Louise's for tea." He said not turning and reaching to reclaim his quill to make notes.

"L'Hôpital des Anges." Lizzy said as she moved to sit on the divan and rub her leg. "Do you know it?" Her happy voice made Jamie wince.

He almost hated being angry with her, almost...

"It is lovely there. They do such good work. I am happy I found it."

That made Jamie turn in his chair. "Th' charity hospital. Aye. Whit teuk ye thare?" He quietly demanded as his eyes flicked from her to Murtagh and back.

Murtagh at least looked halfway apologetic, but Lizzy did not. She beamed at her husband. Murtagh took a breath. "Ah wull juist gang mak' masell some tea." He said. He moved and then leaned close to Lizzy. "Ah tellt ye he wid nae lik' it."

She narrowed her eyes as she continued to rub her leg.

Jamie turned back to the book.

"I heard they were in need of people with medical experience. So I went and volunteered."

He looked back at her again, but said nothing.

She continued speaking as she poured wine. "Mother Hildegarde, she's the matron. She's this wonderful force of nature. She was very good with music, I understand. She also is the goddaughter of King Louis's Great-grandfather." She said smiling. "She isn't going to make it easy for me. I haven't won her over yet, but when she saw me taste the urine, I made progress."

Jamie looked up from his paperwork at that. Why in God's name was she tasting urine?

She walked to him, waddling with her belly before her and offered him a glass as she stood beside him. "What's the matter?" She asked noting he did not look at her. "I thought you would be happy for me?"

"Did ye noo?" He said, not keeping the contempt from his voice.

"Yes, I did." She said looking at him. She looked at his loose hair about his shoulders. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked up, taking the wine glass from her. "Ye'r wi' child fur yin." He said lowly. He took a large sip of the wine and let it burn his throat as he stood up. "Ye cuid catch a mawkit disease. Ye or th' bairn?" He walked to where the decanter was. "Hae ye thought o' that?" He demanded.

"Of course I thought of the baby." She said. "I only treat patients who are not ill and have injury or at least have things I cannot become ill with." She cocked her head at him as he refilled his glass.

He looked back. "How come tak' th' chance?" He asked.

She took a breath. "It has been a long time since I have felt useful." she said. "I can make my skills of use. I need to have a sense of accomplishment." She said. "Why is that a problem?" The baby moved within her, feeling her agitation building, and she winced a little, but ignored it.

"Yer a noblewoman. Ye shuid be na whaur near they fowk."

" _Those people_ are like your farmers at Lallybroch. It is people saying that and not helping them that makes the situation worse."

"They're nothing lik' mah tenants." He growled looking back at her.

She looked at him not understanding his anger but tried a different tactic. "I need a purpose."

Jamie grunted. "Purpose? ah thought oor purpose in this god forsaken toon wis tae stoap th' rebellion." He walked around her to his chair.

She watched him. "It is." She protested. "That hasn't changed."

"Then tell me. Howfur wull lancing boils 'n' tasting urine hulp us tae save scootlund." He asked.

She took a breath. "What would you have me do then Jamie?" She asked. "Go to Maison Elise with the Prince or perhaps run the wine business for you while you deal with the Jacobites?" She asked.

He was not facing her. "Whit ah want...is whin ah come hame wi' a kinch is tae be able tae caw tae mah guidwife fur hulp." He said voice tight with anger. He sat down and looked back a moment before looking at the papers. "Th' nicht th' prince tellt minister duveney that he secured significant funding fae loads prominent englishmen fur whilk tae fund th' rebellion."

Lizzy gasped horrified by the thought. She had been given the task of stopping this rebellion by her brother and keeping the Scots firmly at bay while he dealt with the English and French. "Could that be true?" Her brother did not wish to help fund either side and he knew that as it stood Lizzy and Jamie had the best chance of derailing the progress. He did not care for his Scottish in-law, but he did see the use of having the Scot using his friendship with the Bonny Prince to derail the idea of rebellion completely. Lizzy was working within the court to make sure that the Prince was not to be allowed to be given an audience, however, the King was intrigued by his cousin's claims.

"A dinnae ken." He said. "Bit th' prince shored duveney an alliance wi' englain." He still wasn't looking at her as he leaned to one side in the chair. "A' ah cuid dae wis listen as th' vino collapso turned sour in mah stomach." He said.

Lizzy shook her head. "They cannot have an alliance. That would put Prussia on the other side from a major ally..." She went to his side.

"A' ah ken is that prince charles is mair clever than he seems. He is keeping secrets. A dinnae ken whit tae dae aboot it." He said.

Lizzy laid her small hands on his shoulders, rubbing the tension she felt there. She bent and kissed his head as she continued. With his height he was only a few inches shorter than she even seated. "I'm sorry Jamie." She whispered. "Truly I am. I know this has all been my idea and the idea of my King. Changing how things are going. Stopping a rebellion before it starts. And right now it falls on you." She said. She continued caressing his muscular shoulders. He allowed it, listening to her. "I will try and help you in any way I can." She said.

He took a breath. "Tis whit ah believed. That's how come ah cam hame keekin fur ye." He lifted a hand to hers and pressed it back from him. "Instead ye wur oot indulging yersel' wi' potions 'n' poultices." He said as he sat forward.

She gave him a look to the back of his head as he lifted his quill again. She walked before him and laid her hands on the desk, her own annoyance flaring. "I assure you, there was no indulging involved." She paused. "I was helping people. But yes, that makes me feel good." She said. "Gives my day meaning."

He looked up at her, his blue eyes flashing. "Whit aboot me? ah spend mah days 'n' nights tweedling 'n' flattering a jimmy sae that ah kin gain his secrets 'n' undermine his cause." He rose slowly to his feet leaning toward her. "Whin dae ah git tae cop guid? whin dae ah git tae fin' meaning in mah day?" He asked as he slapped the book before him closed and turned away from her. He walked away.

"Jamie!" She barked.

He paused and looked back at her a moment.

"Do not walk away from me James Fraser." She growled walked straight to him and standing before him. Her belly was before her as she leaned back against the weight.

He looked her up and down a moment. "Ye shuid gang tae kip. Ah wull be oot fur th' nicht." He said.

She narrowed her eyes a moment before she unclenched her fists at her sides. "Jamie can we not even talk about this. We need to discuss..."

"No." He said shaking his head. "We ur baith tae worn 'n' wull say hings we dae nae mean." He looked at her. He stepped closer lifting a hand to her.

She allowed him to touch her cheek softly and then he kissed her brow.

"Kip weel." He murmured and turned away again. He gathered his jacket and walked to the stairs. He went down calling for a horse.

Murtagh looked down after him. He looked back at Lizzy who had dropped her head and walked to a chair by the fire, tears in her eyes as she touched her belly as though trying to soothe the little one within her.

"Ah knew that wid nae gang weel." Murtagh said looking back the way Jamie had gone.

Susette came to his side and straightened her clothing a little. "So sad. How can there be love in the marriage when love leaves the bed?" She asked him.

Murtagh looked at her a moment. "Whit?"

"A lady's maid knows what does and does not happen in her lady's boudoir." She reached up and pulled him to her by his beard for a kiss. She kissed him and smiled a little before she moved to go see to the mistress of the home who was a little out of sorts.


	11. A Most Profitable Profession

Chapter 11 – A Most Profitable Profession

The Frasers settled into an uneasy state of affairs.

Fergus, who knew his way around brothels having grown up within them. Madam Elise was used to the children of her prostitutes about during the day and Fergus just seemed to join their number as he moved about the place, helping clean and collecting letters from the Prince.

Lizzy was busy at court, charming the king, and his courtiers. She played cards and even with her ever growing belly, she was interesting being a princess and seemingly being a woman of the world. When she was not there, she was working at the charity hospital, learning and aiding Mother Hildegarde. Jamie was not overly happy at her doing this, but since she seemed to be happier, he allowed it since he had his own plate full.

Jamie was out in the evenings with Prince Charles who was long on rhetoric, but short on specifics. He watched as many flocked to listen to the prince even as he listened, quietly, biding his time.

Murtagh and Jamie spent their afternoons before Jamie left for Maison Elise, working on the Jacobite communications. They were coded, something Jamie was able to figure out, but it took time. They were looking to see if there was an English conspiracy or if that was part of the political game Prince Charles was playing. Was it true or a rouse by a desperate prince to gain funding elsewhere.

Murtagh sat back and stretched a little as he walked to Jamie's side.

"We mist git thae letters back tae th' tavern afore they're missed." Jamie said writing.

"Is that king james' signature at th' bottom?" Murtagh asked looking at a letter Jamie was working on.

"Aye. Ah recognize his haun by noo. Everything else is in code."

Murtagh reached over to get one of the seals that had managed to get off to put back onto the letter he had copied for Jamie to translate. "Th' seal hud bin lifted na less than three times afore ah teuk it aff masell." He said.

"Aye." Jamie said. "We aren't th' ainlie ones interested in jacobite communications 'n' Stuart correspondence ."

Murtagh put some hot wax on the letter and replaced the seal. It looked as though no one had touched it. "Kin ye decode it?" Murtagh asked looking at the paper before Jamie.

"Maist codes ur simple. Forordinar ainlie talking aboot fowk clishmaclaver 'n' sic." Jamie said. "I suppose thay dinnae waant a'body tae ken that yin o' th' sisters is up th' duff by a servant." He said smiling a little up at Murtagh as he flexed his hand. "Ah think ah kin wirk this yin out...when ah kin see straecht that is." He said rubbing a hand over his face and sitting back a moment to close his eyes.

Murtagh lifted a thick letter with several sheets of paper and moved to the alcove where there was a daybed. He laid down and looked at the papers. He turned them to show Jamie. "Whit th' de'il is this?"

"Tis music, ye dolt." Jamie said lifting his quill.

Murtagh rolled his eyes. "Ah ken music whin ah see it." He said in annoyance. "Bit whit's it daein' in a letter?"

Jamie looked up from blowing to dry the ink on a page. "Wis trying tae puzzle that yin oot masell. Th' song o' th' land. Th' lyrics ur o' a bonny day 'n' sic."

"Juist anither code?"

"Mibbie. Ah dinnae think th' code haes anythin' tae dae wi' th' notes."

"Mibbie tis nae a code." Murtagh said setting them down. "Mibbie some prussian mukker o' charles sent him a piece o' music tae enjoy."

"Aye. This message is in prussian, bit 'twas sent fae englain." Jamie said looking at him.

"Ye ken Prussian." Murtagh said.

"Heich prussian aye, bit this haes wurds ah dae nae ken."

"Did ye ask katherine?"

Jamie blew out a breath. "Ah thought aboot it, bit she haes enough she is daein'..."

Murtagh looked at him. "Th' lass wants tae cop wantit ye ken." He said.

Jamie took a breath. "Aye."

Murtagh sighed. "A code in music?"

Jamie blinked. He had not considered that. "Aye."

"Mibbie th'morra ye kin ask aroond fur a music teacher or a...a...composer that kin speak prussian, preferably wee prussian." He said.

Murtagh sat up. "Thare is somebody, bit ye aren't aff tae lik' it."

"Howfur dae ye mean?" Jamie asked raising an eyebrow.

ZzZ

Lizzy was just finishing dressing a wound at the hospital. She was tired and she wiped blood from her hands as she moved to mix herbs to see it healed when a voice came into her thoughts.

Both she and Mother Hildegarde looked up sharply.

"Excusez-Moi." Jamie said softly.

He stood in his kilt and a less formal vest and over jacket. He looked more like a Scot at the moment than he had in some time. His hair was wild about his nape and head like a lion mane.

"Jamie." Lizzy said in surprise. She smiled a little. "What are you doing here?"

"A'm needin' hulp." He said softly stepping forward a little. "Musically speaking." He said.

She arched an eyebrow and looked at Mother Hildegarde who was watching them. "So this is your husband then, Madam?" She asked in English.

"Yes." Lizzy said nodding.

She smiled. "He is more Scottish than I thought." She said in French cocking her head.

Lizzy smiled and nodded.

Jamie stepped closer. "Ye did say that mither hildegarde kens music." He said.

Lizzy nodded. "Can you help him Mother?" She asked.

The Mother Superior took a breath and nodded. "Come with me."

He handed her the paper with the notes. She walked toward a small alcove with Jamie behind her and Lizzy behind them, balancing the baby as she walked along.

"Ah wis hoping...wondering..." He looked back at Lizzy. "If thare wis something odd aboot this music...they wey it's written or something o' th' sort?"

She turned back to him. "Can you assure me that this is neither illegal nor dangerous?"

Jamie looked to his wife.

Lizzy stepped forward. "I can assure you, if my husband is asking, there is a good and important reason for it." She said.

He smiled at her a little as she stood hand on her belly.

Mother Hildegarde nodded appeased at that. She moved and then began to play the music. She played a line and looked up. "That is the basic melody. It then repeats itself in variations." She played more and then paused. "You know. I have seen somethings reminiscent of this." She paused as Jamie shifted closer. "Yes, and old friend from Saxony, Herr Bach, has done work very similar to this."

"Johan Sebastian Bach?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes. I am surprised you have heard of him." Mother Hildegarde said rising to her feet.

"He played for my brother in Potsdam. His music is very...forward thinking." Lizzy said. "Not everyone liked it." She smiled. "He is in Leipzig now I understand." She said looking at Jamie who arched an eyebrow at her.

"But you did."

"Yes. However, it seems to lack a soul or heart."

Mother Hildegarde nodded. "It is not music that will last. He does not have the heart you speak of. He sends me things now and again and they are really quite clever. Clever, but no heart." She dug in some manuscripts and found the one she was looking for. She sat down again. "You music is a clumsy version of this." She played the version of Bach's work. "Goldberg variationen." She said in Prussian.

"Goldberg variations." Lizzy said. "I heard of them." she said listening.

Jamie looked up at her and smiled.

"Now you see here, your mysterious composer has repeated the same melody, but changed the key every time." The Mother said.

Jamie leaned closer. "'n' that is unusual."

"Oh yes. Five changes in such a short peace and some for no reason whatsoever?"

"No musical reason at least." He said lifting it. He smiled. "Thank you, Mother, for your help."

Lizzy smiled at him.

"You are quite welcome, Lord Fraser." The mother said.

"If yer dane wi' mah guidwife, wid ye allow me tae escort her hame?" He asked.

Mother Hildegarde smiled and nodded. "I am sure we can handle things for the night. Thank you, Lady Katherine."

Lizzy dipped her head. "A pleasure mother." She smiled and turned.

Her husband laid his hand on her back and led her to the carriage waiting outside. He helped her in and smiled at her. "Urr ye weel?" He asked.

"Well enough. Thank you." She smiled as the carriage lurched forward.

ZzZ

At the home, Jamie was hard at work translating the code as Murtagh joined them. He looked at the pair as Lizzy moved about excitedly.

"Whit haes ye a' flustered?" Murtagh asked.

She turned to him. "The Key is the key."

"Whit key?" Murtagh asked.

"The musical key. The person who wrote this had a diabolical sense of humor." Lizzy said making a face.

"Och, aye. Diabolical." Murtagh muttered.

Jamie took a breath. "Twa flats means ye tak' ever seicont letter starting at th' oncom o' th' section. Three sharps means ye tak' ilka third letter oncom at th' end." He dipped his quill and was writing quickly as he read.

He stopped and looked up a moment.

Lizzy looked at him. "Well? Does it make sense?"

"Aye." Jamie said lifting it to her. "It does."

"'I have successfully concluded negotiations with our three partners. All of whom are willing to contribute to our cause'." Lizzy read.

"Sae th' English conspirators ur real." Murtagh said.

"Aye." Jamie nodded.

Lizzy continued. "'I can guarantee the amount of forty thousand pounds be made available to you'." She looked up. "Forty thousand pounds..."

"Tis a sizable amount richt enough, bit tis nae enough tae fund an entire war." Jamie said looking at her.

"Sae charles wis lying tae Duveney." Murtagh said.

Jamie waved a hand. "Exaggerating. Duveney is smart enough tae expect some o' that in a business lik' this. Forty thousand kin nae fund th' war, bit it kin be enough tae convince duveney 'n' th' king that th' jacobites hae a chance."

Lizzy walked forward reading, "'I will be back in Paris at the month's end and am eager to finally meet you face to face to solidify our arrangement.' And then it is just signed S." She said looking up.

Jamie had his hand folding on his chest. "Aye Yin letter left ower. A signature ah reckon." He said.

He turned away and Lizzy did too.

"S..." She said.

Jamie then lifted his head and the pair whirled to each other. "Sandringham!" They said together.

"Tis th' duke, a'm sure o' it."

"He left for England the day after I met with him." She said. She stepped to Jamie. "The Duke has had secret dealings with Dougal for years."

"Dougal is a commitit` jacobite." Jamie agreed.

Lizzy took a breath. "He's playing both sides against the middle."

"He kin weel be hedging his bets fur 'n' against a Stuart restoration." He stepped away. "If we kin catch up wi` wi' sandringham, convince him that this is a ill investment..."

Murtagh looked at Lizzy and Lizzy swallowed a bit.

Jamie turned back to his wife. "Ye ken whit this means?" He said coming back. "We figured it oot!" He stepped to his wife and put his hands on her waist and lifted her upwards, swinging her about a moment before hugging her to him. "This calls fur a celebration!" He said putting her from him and walking out of the room calling for the servants.

Murtagh came to Lizzy. "Sandringham, lass. If jamie sits doon wi' him, 'n' his secretary, ye ken whit wull happen." He hissed.

"He will find out Black Jack Randall is still alive." She said slowly. "Oh God..."

"Yi''ll need tae tell him 'n' yi''ll need tae tell him noo." He said as Jamie walked back excitedly carrying a bottle of whisky.

"Ah cannae tell ye howfur guid it feels tae mak' progress." Jamie said coming to them. "Efter fightin' feathers fur sae lang..."

He poured a glass for Lizzy, one for Murtagh, and then one for himself.

"We aye hae problems tae solve." He continued, not noting Lizzy's expression of sudden hopelessness and fear. "Bit we'll solve thaim tae." He said.

He lifted his glass then as Lizzy looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"Tae mither hildegarde wi'oot wham oor enemies wid remain unknown tae us." He took a step forward, free hand going to his breast over his heart. "Tae mah guidwife wha is aye thare whin a'm needin' her." He said watching Lizzy.

Lizzy took a heavy drink and then shared a look with Murtagh as she swallowed hard. She took a breath and steppe forward.

"Whit's it, Katie?" He asked softly watching her face.

She took a breath and then smiled a little up at him. "I'm just so glad to see you so happy." She lied as she smiled disarmingly.

Murtagh blew out a breath softly.

Jamie smiled and lifted his maimed hand, still in it's wrap to the back of her head as he stepped forward and kissed her soundly. He then pulled her to him to hug her, his face burying in her collarbone as he made a small noise of contentment.

Lizzy looked at Murtagh and then sighed relaxing into his embrace.

Jamie then downed his whisky and moved, dipping down as he set his glass on a table and he lifted Lizzy up in his arms, holding her close as he kissed her again, deeply. He then smiled at Murtagh and then carried his wife away to their bedroom where a servant opened the door for them, but Jamie kicked it shut with his leg and then set his wife down as he moved to undress her. She looked at him, startled, but suddenly eager as well, allowing him his advance as they kissed and undressed each other.

Murtagh had stared after them and then he felt something on his arm. He turned sharply and noted it was Susette. Her fingers were walking up his arm. He smiled a little as she pulled him toward her room. As they passed the master bedroom, the delighted sighs of Lizzy could be heard as Jamie whispered unintelligible words to her in his low voice. It was clear as the servants moved about that the master and mistress would not be leaving their bedroom until morning.


	12. Possession

Chapter 12 – Possession

Lizzy had gone to see Louise.

The woman pulled Lizzy quickly to the side.

"I need your advice." She said softly.

"About what?" Lizzy asked.

"The situation is a delicate one. I need to get rid of a baby."

Lizzy looked up at her startled. "Do you want to be rid of it?"

"No!" Louise said and then dropped her voice again. "But it is my lover's."

"Does he not want it?"

"He doesn't know."

"Louise. If he doesn't support you, can you make your husband think it is his?"

"Why would I do that? And how?"

"Sleep with him."

"You want me to sleep with my husband? My lover would be furious!"

"He isn't pregnant!" Lizzy hissed. "You need to think of yourself and the child." She said. "Jules could send you away or worse. Think Louise..."

The other woman sighed and look Lizzy's hand. "You are always such a good and true friend."

Lizzy nodded and sighed. "Shall we have tea then?"

Louise nodded.

ZzZ

Lizzy was sound asleep.

Jamie had been out on his nightly excursions since they had discovered the key to the music message more than a week before. His wife worked at the hospital and managed the household, but again was longing for him.

The one time he had come back, he had fallen asleep next to her and woken her with a nightmare in which he screamed. She had woken him, but he left her, panting, for the night, knowing he would not be able to sleep. The nightmares were fairly common he had told her, which was part of the reason he stayed busy and did not sleep as much as he should.

She had not been able to sleep so for some time. The baby was sleeping also. She was on her side, curled about the swell, softly sleeping, mouth slightly open as she snored like a small bairn.

This was how Jamie found her.

He had been at Maison Elise with the Prince, but he leaned over her and planted a kiss on her mouth, waking her. He sat down heavily and smiled as she blinked sleep from her eyes to look up at him.

"Guid forenicht mah bonny guidwife. 'n' howfur wis th' rest o` yer day sin lest we met?"

She smiled. "Not bad. I take it you had a good day?" She asked.

"Aye." He said removing his breeches. "As a maiter o' fact ah did."

"I missed you in out bed." She said. She looked at him, dressed in his shirt that covered him to his mid-thigh. "Are you going to tell me about it, or do I have to wait?" She asked.

He smiled and crawled over her body, sitting, bracing his weight on his hips. "Ye wilnae hae tae wait lang th' nicht mo ghraidh." He said bending over, bracing his weight on his arms as she smiled up at him in delight. He kissed her and then sat up to pull his shirt off.

Naked, he reached to pull at her own chemise as he shifted.

She, however, was distracted by the marks on his legs. She shifted, knocking his hands away from their insistent task as she she sat up to look down at his thighs, ignoring for the moment the hard flesh of his penis that stiffened at the proximity of her hands and body.

"What the hell is that?" She asked him, looking up at his face as he paused in trying to pull up her chemise to follow her gaze. She looked back. "Are those bite marks?!" She asked.

He took a breath. "Aye weel. She wis getting a wee bit carried awa'."

"She?!" Lizzy looked at him. She struggled to get out from under him and she looked at him indignantly. "Are you referring to that brunette whore Fergus is always talking about?"

"Na! 'twas a different lassie entirely."

"Oh a different girl entirely." She said, voice calmer than she felt.

"Aye."

"And that makes it better?" She wiggled free of him. "And how did this different girl entirely manage to bite your thighs?" She asked as she slapped both.

He grunted, mood spoiled for the moment by her outrage as he reached for his shirt. He pulled it back over his head and sat beside her, looking at her. "Thare is a simple explanation."

"I would hope so."

"Ah dinnae suppose a gently reared young lassie sic as yersel' wid be kenspeckle wi' th' term  
 _soixante neuf."_

She looked at him with narrow eyes. "Just because I am a princess does not mean I do not know what sixty-nine is." She knocked him out of her way to rise to her feet even as he reached for her.

"Exactly howfur wid ye ken aboot that?" He demanded looking up at her suddenly.

She waved a hand as the other planted on her back as she walked a few feet from him. "Does that really matter?"

"Aye. It does." He said shifting to cover himself for the moment.

She grunted. "I had to go retrieve my brother once from a brothel in Leipzig." She said. "He had a debt and I had to pay it."

He grunted. "Which brother?"

"Henry Louis." She hissed.

Jamie had met the young man. He was the sort who likely would have several bastards before he married someone befitting his station.

He let his shoulders drop a little as he looked down at his thighs. "She wis ower insistent aboot it. Though ah think she wid hae settled fur th' six, th' nine kin gang hing." He said looking at the marks, touching them gingerly.

"Oh so she was so insistent you just had to accommodate her then?" Lizzy asked.

"No..." Jamie got to his feet then. "Na ah didnae. Ye hae tae hawp me katie, nothing happened."

She scoffed. "Oh! So I am supposed to believe you got those marks from you defending your virtue?"

"Ah didnae say ah wasn't tempted. Ah wis. Badly. Aye, ah wis filled wi' lust, but...i dinnae think a'm explaining this properly."

"No I do not think you are. Because so far the only thing you have explained is that though you haven't touched me in nearly two weeks, tonight you were driven mad with passion by a whore!"

"Yes!" He said and then gasped and lifted a hand seeing her face. "No!" He took a breath. "Ah hae finally begun tae cop masell again."

"With another woman?!"

He spread his hands. "Nothing happened." He protested.

She scoffed again and stepped out of his reach as he reached for her.

He put his hands on his hips. "Whit dae yi'll waant me tae say? that ah wanted tae rut wi' thaim? aye ah did. Enough tae mak' mah baws ache fae nae daein' it, bit 'twas enough tae mak' me ill fae thinking aboot lying wi' yin o' th' sluts." He looked at her. "Is that whit ye wanted tae hear? urr ye satisfied noo?"

"Not really." she said turning to move a little, arms over the swell of her belly.

"He wha looks oan a wifie wi' lust in his hert hath commitit` adultery awready. Is that howfur ye see it?"

"Is that how _you_ see it?" She shot back.

"No." He said shortly. "Ah dinnae. 'n' whit wid ye hae dane hud ah lain wi' a whore, katie? slapped mah face, ordered me oot o` yer chamber. Kept yersel' fae mah kip?"

She turned to him coldly. "I would have killed you."

"Murdurred me? if it wur ye ah wid murdurr th' jimmy. Mynd ye ah wid nae hae bin th' best chuffed wi' ye, bit it's th' jimmy ah wid murdurr."

She waved her hand. "Typical male, missing the point."

He lunged for her. Too late she saw his intention and gasped as she found herself, pinned back against his chest, his hands on both her arms, crossed below her heavy breasts. She struggled trying to kick him and bite him, but he was ready for both actions.

She panted growling angrily in her mother tongue.

He laughed lightly and held her. "Calm yersel', sweetheart. Ah dae nae wantae hurt ye or th' bairn."

"Let me go."

"No." He said. "Nae 'til ye see reason."

"Reason?!"

"Shhhh." He said dropping his head down near her ear. She tried to hit him with her head, but failed and he hissed.

She continued to struggle and he sighed and then let her go, pressing her against the bed, pinning her there with his body. He was big. She often forgot how big until he was so with her. He had her by at least five stone if not more. She could not move as he used his weight to hold her firmly without hurting her.

She took a breath and began to stop fighting. After a few moments he allowed her to shift and he dropped into a chair before her exhausted too. She sat there, watching him.

"A'm waantin' sae muckle tae fall oan mah face 'n' worship ye a maiter o a'm waantin' tae force ye tae yer knees 'n' hae yer mouth at mah service. A'm waantin' baith thae hings at th' identical time. Ah dae nae ken..."

She took a breath. "Jamie...Why did you come home?"

"Ah wantit mah wife." He said.

She nodded. "Do you know how hard it has been without you here?"

He nodded. "Ah ken. A'm sorry." He leaned forward and caressed the swell of her belly. "Ah juist wis feeling mair lik' a jimmy than ah hae in some time. Ah dae nae think ye ken whit it haes bin lik' since...since efter wentworth."

"Then tell me!" She snapped. "I want to help you. Help us!" She said.

He took a breath. "Thare is a steid ben me. A steid ah think a' body haes that th' gey core o' wha yer bides. A cratur that ye let na yin see. It's ben a fortress ye build aroond yersel' fur safe keeping. Randall blew apairt mah fortress an th' cratur wi`in is noo alone, naked, cauld, feart, trying tae scouk under a blade o' grass...that is whaur ah hae bin ever sin. Trying tae mak' mah wey, bit ah wis lost. Trying tae fin' wha a'm again. Ainlie ye 'n' oor wean hae given me hawp tae huv a go. Th' nicht ah realized ah hud th' power tae tak' it back, bit..." He waved his hand. "Ah shuid nae hae bin at a brothel tae hae sic revelations."

Lizzy looked up at him startled. "Jamie..." She took a step to him and he stepped back a little. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Her voice was soft now, gentle.

He took a breath. "Ah cuid nae admit it." He said. He looked at her. He had just bared his soul to her and her look of compassion and almost pity was not something he wanted. He wanted her love and understanding.

He reached for his breeches and vest. "Ah think it best ah kip elsewhere th' nicht." He walked away, shoulders slumped as he walked from the room.

Lizzy stood, hands on her belly, watching him go.

ZzZ

After an hour Lizzy walked into the main room, soundless, walking to the small alcove where the daybed was. The door was shut. She opened it softly, revealing the naked, sleeping form of her husband within.

She dropped her robe as he woke, feeling light on his face. He turned his head as she climbed onto him, pressing the blanket back from his hips.

"Katherine..." He whispered.

"Hush...don't say a word." Lizzy said softly reaching down, she found his manhood which was half hard at her touch. She stroked him lightly and he made a sound of half pained contentment. She then shifted, taking him inside her as she took his hand. "Come find me Jamie...Come find us..." She whispered. "Your family is here." She said pressing his hand to her belly.

He looked up at her as she bent down to kiss him. He sat up and she with him. He bent and kissed her full belly between them. Lizzy leaned back, bracing her arms against his legs as he kissed her. He felt the child moving and he smiled as he moved to take a nipple between his lips. She gasped a little and then leaned forward again to kiss him. His hand cupped her breast and then he gasped, lifting his hips, pressing himself into her as he took her breast in his mouth again. He wrapped an arm about her to keep her close. Her hands wrapped in his hair as they rocked together, gasping softly in lover's vocabulary. He lifted his face to look at her as she rode him, moving with him, the baby tucked safely between their bodies. He braced one hand behind him as the other caressed her buttocks and held her as he moved. They kissed several times, finding mutual bliss after some time.

ZzZ

An hour later, they lay together, hearing the rumble of thunder outside. Jamie smiled and kissed his wife's brow as she caressed his chin.

He caressed her arm lightly as they listened to the rain against the window panes. "Mind ah tellt ye ah wis lost?"

She nodded. "Trying to hide under a blade of grass." She said softly.

He nodded and smiled. "Ah think ye hae bult` me a lean-to, at th' gey least." He said caressing her forearm gently. He them moved the blanket away from her belly revealing the whiteish orb like a veined fruit to the low light. He made a sound of soft contentment as he caressed the swell tenderly. "'n' a roof tae keep oot th' rain."

"I do love you Jamie." She whispered. "So much."

"Ah ken." He murmured.

"Thank you for your trust."

"Ye hae aye trusted me, na maiter whit. Thare haes bin respect, whiles secrets 'n' het wurds, bit loue 'n' respect 'n' trust wur aye thare." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, drawing her to him.

There was a sound. Lizzy passed it off as distant thunder, but Jamie looked up.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Shhh..." He hushed looking up, tracking the sound. He looked back at her and then moved, shifting to get out of their warm sanctuary. He moved, naked to the edge and looked up. He pulled on his shirt, listening as Lizzy held the blanket to her breasts.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"Someone's oan th' roof." He murmured to her.

She nodded, reaching for her dressing gown. He walked silently, knowing she was behind him, wrapped in her own gown as she walked soundlessly behind him. They came to their bedroom and Jamie lifted his dirk from it's sheath with a hiss. He reached for her own blade nearer to the bed and passed it to her as he tracked the sounds to the window.

"James!" A voice said sitting on the balcony rail a bit like a monkey, knocking on the pane.

At that moment, Jamie was very glad Lizzy had followed him into the room. This would have caused her a fright and perhaps she would have woken the household. As it was, he would deal with this himself.

Lizzy was crouched behind him, ready for action herself.

Jamie opened the small latch and reached up, pulling the intruder into the bedroom to the floor and lifting the blade, poised above his chest.

He looked down into the face of Prince Charles.

The Prince looked at him. "Forgive me. I do not usually arrive so without ceremony or at such an unsocial hour." He said.

Jamie relaxed and Lizzy did too. He looked up seeing her standing, blade ready, but now at her side, watching the interaction.

"Mah hoose is at yer service, yer highness." Jamie said. The Prince smiled and patted his cheek affectionately.

Jamie stood up and offered a hand to the Prince, who took it as Jamie pulled him to his feet. Jamie turned to close the window against the rain storm as then the Prince noticed there was a woman there, arms folded about herself over her pregnant belly, watching the men.

Charles dropped into a seat by the dying fire in the fireplace and looked at Lizzy as though he wondered both why she was there watching him and why she was not aiding him.

Jamie looked from Charles to his wife and nodded. "Kin ah the noo mah guidwife, katherine fraser, lassie broch tuarach, duchess o' cleves." He went to his wife, moving her from the corner to a place before the Prince. "Katie, this is his ryle highness, prince charles eddie stuart, th' future king o' britain."

She looked at her husband and rolled her eyes. "I had rather gathered that." She said lowly to him in Prussian. She then turned to the prince and bowed a little, the bow of someone of equal rank to him. "Welcome to our home, your highness." She said softly.

"Pleasure to meet you Madame." He said lifting a hand, not looking at her.

She smiled a little. "I will go dress and return presently." She said moving to gather a dress and walking out of the room before Jamie could stop her.

She returned only a few moments later. Jamie had pulled on some breeches and was handing his highness a blanket and some tea that a servant had brought which he had apparently called for.

Lizzy stepped forward. "Has your royal highness been hurt?" she asked softly.

He looked up at her from where he had been watching the flames. "What?"

"Yer hand." Jamie said gently.

"Oh. Yes!" He said. "I have suffered a ghastly wound. I need a physician and a whisky too." He said looking at Jamie.

"Aye." Jamie said moving to call for it as Lizzy moved to the Prince.

"With your permission. I can treat your hand, your highness." She said gently stepping forward.

"You? What do you know of such matters?" He asked defensively.

"I am a healer, your highness." She said.

"But you are noble born."

"Yes." She smiled. "But it is useful to know such arts as a Scottish wife." She said smiling. Her eyes flicked to Jamie who was standing nearby a hand on the mantle.

"But you are a princess of the blood." He looked back at Jamie. "You never told me your wife was a woman of such means." He sat forward. "Cleves? Does this mean you are the sister of King Frederick?"

"Yes." She said. "A much younger sister." She said.

"And how on earth did you meet Lord Broch Tuarach and wed him?"

She smiled as she dropped to her knees and began to unwrap the bandage he had about his hand. "I came to Scotland to wed another, but when that fell through and I had little options, my Lord Broch Tuarach married me."

He looked up at Jamie. "A most honorable man you are. Saving a princess's virtue and elevating yourself in one swoop. You are a clever one my James."

She smiled a little. "Aye, he is." She removed the bandage. "What happened?"

"I was caught in a rather compromised position at the home of a friend and was forced to flee." He said slowly. "Unable to use the front door I departed out the window and made my way on the roof. From there I made my way about the town and then I remembered you were near James so I came here." He took a breath. "She swore she loved me countless times. Then tonight she spurns me without warning." He took a breath. "We were quarreling when her husband arrived home early." He took a breath and held his glass out for Jamie to fill again.

Jamie nodded to fill it, watching him.

"God is forever testing me. Placing obstacles in my path. I have overcome all of them. I will overcome this one too. I won't be deterred, mark me. I will see my path through this and win her back."

Lizzy smiled and looked at the wound as she cleaned it. "It does not require me to stitch it, your highness, it should heal quickly, but may I ask. It appears to be a bite. An epidemic around here." She said looking up at her husband.

He grunted in acknowledgement of the dig at him despite their make up.

"Yes. Her pet. It bites everyone apart from her apparently. Filthy flea ridden beast."

Lizzy looked up. "Would this pet happen to be a monkey?" She asked.

The Prince looked at her and then nodded slowly. "Yes." He said.

ZzZ

Lizzy sat at the dining room table after Jamie had seen the Prince in one of the guest rooms, safe, secure, and warm for the night. Lizzy had her legs on a chair as Jamie appeared with wine and two glasses.

"Jamie...his lover is Louise."

"Howfur dae ye ken that?" He asked.

"The monkey."

"Ah ne'er suspected either..." He said. "Though noo that ah think aboot it. They're prefect fur ilk ither. They're baith dreamers." He moved and kissed Lizzy as he leaned down to her.

"They both live in a fantasy world."

He nodded. "Ye wur at louise's th'day."

Lizzy sat forward. "She is pregnant with Charles' child." She said.

"Is that how come thay wur quarreling?"

"Likely. Or the fact she was going back to her husband. I told her to try to pass it off as her husband's."

He looked up sharply. "That is a pure nasty thing tae dae tae a jimmy, bit whit's th' brassic lass tae dae otherwise? charles wilnae mairie her..." He took a breath. "Aye foisting anither man's bas oan a jimmy. Seems hardly fair."

She shook her head as she sipped the wine.

ZzZ

A week later Lizzy had come with Jamie to the palace for his chess game with Minister Duveney.

The minister looked up at Lizzy and smiled. "Have you thought about names for the little one?" He asked.

"Well, I thought if it was a boy we could name him William or Augustus." She smiled.

"Augustus?" Jamie said looking up at her.

"Yes. After my uncle."

The minister nodded as Jamie made his move. "And then I take your rook." He said.

"Augustus? Na offense tae yer uncle, bit isnae that a bawherr too...roman?" He asked. "Whit aboot Dalhousie?"

"Dalhousie?"

"Aye, Efter dalhousie castle. Tis a braw name." He said watching the minister make his move.

"But is sounds like a sneeze." She said. "What if it is a girl?"

He grunted at that.

The minister did his move after Jamie moved a piece taking a pawn. "Check."

No one noticed the Comte St. Germain coming to them. Jamie looked up and saw him. Lizzy straightened and looked at him. He looked at the board and then smiled. "He has you in two moves Fraser." He said in French walking behind the Minister.

"What the devil?" The minister protested. "I beg your pardon. You give away my game, sir."

Lizzy caressed her husband's shoulders as he sat beside her, watching the count.

"How boring." The Comte continued. "The outcome is terribly obvious...there is not point in watching the rest." He said in French and then smiled and dipped his head to Lizzy. "Madam." He said walking past her.

Jamie looked at the board. "He's richt." Jamie said lowering his king. "Congratulations."

"Ah I consider this a draw. You were distracted my friend." The minister smiled looking up at Lizzy. "I prefer a clean victory."

Lizzy took a breath and took the hint. "I will get some air." She said walking toward the open door to the terrace outside. The Comte was watching her as she walked out calling for wine.

A servant brought it and she sighed looking out over the courtyard of the castle.

"The best of five then?" The minister asked as the switched seats.

Jamie nodded. He sat down and looked over at his wife walking by the terrace edge. There were a half dozen others walking about as well. She would be well enough as she sipped her wine.

The minister smiled. "His majesty is intrigued by the idea of the wealthy Englishmen patriots who are pledging such a substantial amount to your cause." He said softly.

Jamie smiled. "That's encouraging news."

"Yes. Yes."

Lizzy had drank her wine. She tasted something bitter. Like an aftertaste, but then she took a breath. Suddenly her stomach seized painfully and she gasped startled. It felt almost like labor pains. She bent forward against the pain as she panted for air.

Was she in labor? Was she losing the child?

She cried out.

A guard came to her. "Madam? Are you well?" He asked in French.

She shook her head and he gently helped her back to the door. She cried out again and this time Jamie heard her. He looked up suddenly from his game. "Katherine?" He asked.

She bent over again crying out in pain, dropping the glass she held. It shattered at her feet.

"Katie! Urr ye a' richt?" He asked jumping to his feet.

She whimpered and then vomited. Nothing came back up except the wine she had just drank, but she panted reaching for something to support her.

Jamie came to her at a dead run, Duveney behind him calling for a court physician to help the pregnant lady in distress.

"Katie...Speak tae me, whit's it? urr ye a' richt?" He asked bending to look up at her face. "Katie? Lizzy? Keek at me."

She did, panting in pain.

"Urr ye in labor?"

She blinked as if she could not understand him.

Jamie nodded and bent down, lifting her, full skirts and all into his arms and walking from the room, Duveney behind them calling for help as Jamie looked at the ashen face of his wife. "Katie...hold one. We are going to get you help." He called to her. Lizzy looked up at him a moment and then her head lolled back over his arm in a dead faint.

"Katie!" Jamie's fearful cry of her name was the last thing she heard.

ZzZ

Lizzy woke. She could not see well, but she could hear overlapping voices.

"Is she weel? is she losing th' bairn?" A worried male voice asked hovering near her side.

"No sir." A man said in French. "She is not miscarrying. But her belly is tight. Perhaps something she ate."

Lizzy moved her head a little. "Jamie..." She murmured.

Jamie took her hand softly. "A'm 'ere, sweetheart." He said stroking her brow and kissing her hand. "A'm 'ere. Be easy." He whispered.

Things faded back into darkness again.

ZzZ

It was a few hours later when Jamie managed to get her home.

Lizzy became violently ill on the way in the carriage requiring a bath and a dress chemise. Jamie suspected she had been poisoned, though not enough to kill her, just make her ill. Her body made her ill and wretched for a few hours, but then things seemed to settle.

"I do not think it was poison."

"Whit then?" Jamie asked her. He was in his vest and shirt, hair still back in a queue as he looked at her. He was pouring some tea. The bright earthy smell filled the room.

"Thinking back, I think I tasted and aftertaste. Perhaps bitter cascara." Lizzy said rubbing her belly as she lay in bed, in a fresh chemise, fresh from her bath. Jamie had been a very patient husband and had taken care to not leave her side despite the mess.

He had been afraid for her and the child, but then it became clear the baby was fine and so was Lizzy, he began to relax. She had asked him to make a tea with some marsh mallow leaf. He did so without question.

"Glad yer feeling better." He said gently. He walked to her side, sitting down beside her, he offered her the cup on the saucer.

She took it. "This marsh mallow leaf tea should counteract the effects." She took a sip.

He smiled gently setting the saucer on the table nearby. "'n' th' bairn?" He asked, his hand going to her belly softly.

"The baby should be all right." She said. "Jamie...I thought I could be..."

He stopped her gently. "Ah ken, mo ghraidh." He caressed her softly. "Ye hawp this wis st. Germain's daein'?"

"He could have bribed a servant to put it in my wine." She looked up at him. "The way he was staring at me..."

"If 'twas st Germain ah will mak' him suffer." Jamie said as he caressed her belly lightly. Her hand went over his and he took a breath.

"I would love to watch you do it." Lizzy said sitting up a little as she sipped the tea. "We don't have proof. And a public scandal now could cause the prince to distance himself from you."

Jamie took a breath knowing she was right.

She took a breath and held the cup weakly as she whimpered a little in pain. He looked at her startled and in concern as he took the cup from her fingers and put in on the saucer.

"Please distract me." She whispered.

"Katie...th' bairn?"

"We're fine, just sore from the cramps." She said.

He nodded. "Ah shuid let ye rest."

"Tell me about Duveney." She said laying back.

He took a shaky breath and nodded. "Aye. He haes spoken tae th' king aboot supporting charles." He said, looking back at her, unsure still. He rose to his feet walking to the fireplace to dispel some of his nervous energy. "'n' th' promise o' an alliance haes th' king intrigued."

"The Franco-English Alliance is a fantasy." Lizzy said. "My brother would do everything in his power to stop it." She took a breath. "Charles knows that."

"Aye. Mibbie, bit tis a tempting prize. If th' prince kin gain th' dosh fae sandringham than th' king wull jyne him as weel." He paused. "A've bin thinking. Whit if we hosted a tea pairtie fur sandringham sae he cuid catch up wi` th' prince."

"A party. Here?"

"Aye. Th' duke 'n' th' prince hae ne'er met in body. Th' duke wull wantae tak' his measure o' th' prince tae see if he is worth staking his dosh 'n' lee oan." He took a breath. "Noo charles kin be convincing whin he wants tae be, he certainly turned duveney aroond, bit mibbie we kin uise some knowledge we hae tae shaw th' duke whit a delusional popinjay th' prince truly is."

"What of Louise's pregnancy?" Lizzy asked. "If we mention that before the Prince, if he has not found out already, he would lash out."

"Aye become unhinged." Jamie said. "Is it nae a guid plan?"

"No it is a good plan." She said not meeting his eyes.

He looked at her and chuckled lightly. "Bit ye dae nae lik' this idea, ah kin tell by yer face." He said lifting a hand to her cheek.

She looked up. "No. There is something else. Jamie...I need to tell you something." She said taking his hand in her own, holding it. He looked at her curious with a hint of worry. "I have struggled to try to find a way to tell you this...but when the Duke was here. I met his secretary, Alexander Randall. Remember him from the Gardens at Versailles?"

Jamie nodded slowly.

"Jamie...he told me his brother Jack Randall was still alive." She said. "He was injured in the line of duty, but he is very much alive." She said watching his expressions.

His face went through a couple emotions. But the one that stayed the longest was almost joy. That caught her by surprise. "That is wonderful news." He said looking at her and then upwards toward heaven. He smiled and then he cocked his head. "Bit how come did ye hauld yer horses sae lang tae tell me?" He asked before rising.

"I was not expecting this reaction." She admitted.

"Dinnae ye see, katie, this haes plagued me fur months. Th' thought that ah didnae see jack randall die. Tae ken ah didnae see th' blood lea his body. Bit noo..."

"Jamie you can't go back to Scotland..." She begged.

"Na. Ah'ament foolish enough tae gie th' hangman a seicont chance at me." He said. He moved back to sit beside her. "Nor wull ah abandon oor hing 'ere, bit ye hae given me something tae haud oan tae, tae gimme hawp, tae gimme purpose. 'n' that is a gift. Thank you, Katherine. Truly." He said looking at her, eyes bright before he moved to kiss her and then shifted, kissing the swell of their child before he smiled and laid his cheek there.

She caressed his hair gently as he felt the baby move against his face. He smiled enthralled at the feel. "Jamie...lie with me..." She whispered.

"Bit, katie...you hae bin ill 'n'..." She pulled him to her and kissed him, deeply and then pressed him back enough to look at his bright eyes.

"Not to make love. Just lie beside me. Hold me. Warm me." She whispered, voice begging him.

He would deny her nothing now. He moved, pulling off his clothing until he was left in his shirt only. He crawled into the bed beside her. She lay on her side since being on her back was no longer comfortable to sleep. He wrapped his limbs about her, pulling her close to him, holding her like a small kitten in his shirt, caressing her to calm her and the bairn she bore him so she could rest.

"Sleep, Katie. Yi''ll need it." He murmured.

She soon slept, giving her dreams to his keeping.


	13. The Blood of the Innocent

Chapter 13 – Blood of the Innocent

A week passed.

The letters for the dinner party had been sent out to all those attending. There were a great deal of them and all had accepted. Lizzy and Suzette had made the sitting arrangements carefully so as to have the most effect as Jamie looked on in amusement at such details. It was a bit like planning a wedding feast with some of the people not liking each other or needing to sit in specific places.

Lizzy then ordered fruit to be brought and a great deal of food. Again Jamie allowed it knowing his wife was much better in these matters than he was. He calmly paid for the event out of a fun Jared kept for such things.

The children would all be given baths and be put to bed early that evening, kept out of sight of the guests, though Jamie seemed convinced at least one would make an appearance whom he would have to calmly put back in their bed as a doting father would.

Today as the day.

Lizzy woke and found she was alone in the bed. Jamie had stayed with her all night, gently making love to her, speaking softly with her, and just sleeping with her in his arms. She felt safe and secure when her large Scottish husband was there. Nothing could harm her or her children.

Suzette came with a letter. She opened it and gasped. "Suzette I must dress." She said after reading the script from Mother Hildegarde.

She quickly dressed in a dress of brown that was loose and would give her the ability to work. She pulled on her gloves and walked outside, waddling as she was now since she was far gone with child. The bairn was not due until mid October, but being June, it was very warm for her as large as the bump before her was.

She moved, calling for Marcus to bring the carriage.

"Whaur urr ye aff tae?" Jamie asked her, appearing to at her side like smoke.

She was startled only for a moment before she smiled at him.

"Th' dinner's th' nicht." He reminded her. He had been supervising the produce, meat, and wines that had been brought from Jared's cellars for the occasion.

"I heard there has been an explosion at the royal armory." Lizzy said. "Mother Hildegarde called for my help since several of the victims have been taken to the hospital." she said. He looked at her.

Behind him Murtagh and Fergus were inspecting the goods with a critical eye.

Lizzy smiled as her husband folded his arms on his broad chest. "Besides Madam Grande does not let me near the kitchens so I have nothing to do until the dinner anyway. I would rather be somewhere I am needed."

Jamie smiled at her knowing it was pointless to argue with her as he watched her waddling toward the archway as he leaned on a barrel.

She walked away a bit, but then came back to him, putting her hands on his shoulders she pulled him down to her for a kiss. "I promise I will be home an hour before sunset." She said.

He nodded and kissed her once, twice, and then touched her belly gently as he looked back. "Aye weel, tak' murtagh wi' ye." He said turning. "Fergus tae."

Lizzy pulled up the hood of her cloak as Jamie leaned down to Fergus. "Hae her hame in time fur tea if ye expect tae hae ony yersel'." He lifted a wine barrel to Marcus who took it.

"You have my word." Fergus said.

Jamie smiled and tossed him a grape playfully. Fergus caught it and then walked with Murtagh to catch up with the mistress of the house.

The first stop was to pick up Mary Hawkins who wished to help Lizzy as well. She found being at home stuffy and she wanted to get out. Lizzy warned her it would be work, but the girl was determined.

Monsieur Forez was working on one man whom he tapped a large needle into this leg. The man stopped screaming. He explained that he had managed to traverse a nerve in the leg. He worked quickly, with Lizzy and Mary's help to set the man's shattered leg. He then gave them a salve to help with the burns. Mary almost vomited when she learned it was Hangman's grease – fat rendered from hanged men. Lizzy had a stronger stomach and was able to continue to use it as Monsieur Forez moved on. Mother Hildegarde informed her that the man when not with them served as the King's royal executioner. All the physicians there were better than nothing and Lizzy, she was informed, was a great deal better than nothing.

Lizzy felt better after the compliment.

ZzZ

It was well into the afternoon.

Fergus and Murtagh were amusing themselves by throwing his dirk at things in the grass to the side of the hospital entrance.

Mary came out to see them. "Madam Fraser wanted you to know it will be another hour." she said softly.

"No. I promised milord. It is nearly an hour before sunset." Fergus protested.

Mary shrugged. "Sorry."

Another hour and Lizzy came out. She was exhausted from wrapping wounds and seeing to the ghastly wounds of the explosion victims. Mary was behind her as they walked down the steps and found that the men were untying the horses as Murtagh looked on.

"Th' wheel is broken. Ah hae sent fur annur carriage, bit it wull be some time. Ah sent fergus oan ahead tae clype jamie we wid be late." Murtagh told Lizzy as she came to him.

"Christ!" She said. She looked about. "Today of all days! I promised Jamie I would be home in time to greet the guests."

"Looks lik' we wull nae be thare afore mirk."

"We must walk then." Lizzy said pulling up her hood and walking toward home. Mary walked behind her and Murtagh sighed. The woman was known to be stubborn, even as pregnant as she was and home was more than five miles away.

ZzZ

Meanwhile, guests had started to arrive. Jamie watched the clock as several arrived and began to speak to themselves. He met Alex Randall again who had come with the Duke of Sandringham. The duke was in good spirits and bantered with guests and Jamie alike.

Fergus arrived and Jamie spotted him. He walked to his side and blinked.

"There was a problem with the carriage milord. There will be lateness involved."

Jamie set his jaw a moment, but had little time to think about such things as the Prince Charles arrived. Jamie quickly introduced him to the Duke and the conversation kept going. The Comte St. Germain and his wife arrived, starling Jamie, but he recovered quickly and ordered more place settings needed to be added.

ZzZ

Lizzy was walking with Mary as the hour grew later. It had been dark for more than an hour and they were less than a mile from home.

"I have met someone." Mary said dreamily. "We have been communicating in secret for some time." She smiled.

"What is his name your chevalier?" Lizzy asked, amused.

"Randall." Mary said.

Lizzy paused. "And where did you meet him?"

"He picked up my handkerchief when it had fallen. So romantic." Mary said. "It was at Versailles. I think you met him."

Lizzy nodded and smiled. "You speak of Alexander Randall."

"Yes. Is there another?" Mary asked.

Lizzy opened her mouth to speak when suddenly four men, wearing handkerchiefs over their faces jumped down from above. They were all in finer clothing. Lizzy gasped and pressed Mary back behind her as Murtagh had two.

"Murtagh!" Lizzy gasped.

Murtagh struggled and then was hit in the head a thick stick. He was knocked to the earth stunned and then another man kicked him in the face knocking him out cold.

Lizzy cried out for help in French even as the men descended on her and Mary. Lizzy struggled, moving to draw her dirk, but the man behind her pulled her arms behind her. As pregnant as she was she could only struggle.

One man was watching Murtagh and two held Lizzy as she kicked and screamed. One belted her across the mouth, stunning her for the moment. The last man had a hold of Mary. He lifted her up onto a stacked bit of something, her body at the perfect height. He ripped her clothing and entered her.

"A virgin!" He cried. "I've got a virgin!" He said in French moving within her.

Lizzy bit one man. "Leave her alone!" She cried. The man she bit, grabbed her face.

"I would not try that again you mousy bitch." He said in French.

The man ignored her and her hood fell back as she kicked.

The man holding her gasped. "Le Dame Blanche!" He cried.

Lizzy blinked as the men holding her moved backward from her. She hissed drawing her blade upwards. Three of the men ran off and Lizzy knocked the fourth from Mary.

The man looked at her and seemed to register what his fellows had said and then ran off. Lizzy sheathed her weapon and gathered Mary to her softly as the girl sobbed.

"It's all right." Lizzy soothed even as Murtagh staggered to her.

"Urr ye hurt lassie?" He asked touching her face blood came from her nose slowly and from her fat lip.

She shook her head and lifted a hand to look at his head wound. He shook his head and reached for Mary as she dropped into his arms in a faint.

Lizzy looked at him. "We need to get home."

He nodded. "Aye." He said shifting the girl to carry her as Lizzy led the way.

At the archway Fergus met them.

"Madam..." He gasped seeing the injured girl and blood on Lizzy and Murtagh.

"It's all right. Get Jamie, Marcus, and Suzette." Lizzy said.

ZzZ

Marcus had just introduced Louise and her husband Jules to the group. Jamie greeted them and then introduced them to the Prince. The young man stepped forward and kissed Louise's hand a little longer than was socially acceptable and she yanked it back with a smile.

No one seemed to notice, however.

Marcus nodded to Jamie and Jamie walked to him leaning down to hear him.

"My lord, we have a problem." the butler whispered in French.

Jamie nodded slowly and then bowed, leaving his guests a moment as he moved to follow Marcus. Suzette had a candelabra and lifted her skirt with her other hand as she walked out. Jamie followed with Marcus.

He walked and then saw the small group by the entrance to the courtyard. Lizzy looked worn, her hair pulled from some of its pins, blood on her face, and pale. Murtagh had blood on the side of his face as well. The lass in his arms had bruises on her face and her dress was ripped. Fergus was beside Lizzy looking at her worriedly.

Jamie took it all in and leaned against the wall as he looked at them all. "Whit happened?" He demanded in a harsh whisper as he looked at Murtagh.

"We were attacked on the street. Four brigands." Lizzy said.

"Ah tried tae rammy thaim aff." Murtagh said as he laid Mary down on the ground.

Jamie gasped. He turned his attention to his spouse. "Wur ye hurt, katie? th' bairn...is it...are ye?" He touched her belly and then looked at her face. Someone had hit her clearly. It was starting to bruise and part of her lip as swollen. He took a breath, fighting down his anger.

"No, we are all right." She said softly.

He pulled out his handkerchief he had in his sleeve, military style and dabbed at the blood staining her lip and nose. Nothing was broken and the bleeding had all but stopped. He looked less than convinced about her not being harmed, but she smiled a little at his concern.

"We ran them off." she said.

Jamie took an uneasy breath, his hands on her shoulders, caressing lightly.

"But Mary. She has been assaulted and raped." Jamie looked down at the girl.

Wang Lun appeared with Alex Randall beside him. The pair of them had heard the servants making a stir. When asked about it Wang Lun had simply told Alex there was trouble. Alex had found the small Manchurian to be very interesting.

"Good God." Alex gasped.

"No...no...no Monsieur." Marcus said blocking him.

Lizzy turned. "No it's all right." She said.

Alex dropped to his knees beside her. Lizzy dropped beside him, awkwardly, her belly pressed forward.

"She was hurt badly." She said softly to him. "Passed out from the shock."

Jamie looked at Murtagh as Suzette lifted a cloth to his own head wound that was still bleeding.

"Murtagh. Are you all right?" Lizzy asked rising to her feet slowly.

" _Mac na galla_!" Jamie swore. "Did ye recognize thaim?" He demanded.

"Na. Thay wore masks." Murtagh said sounding equally distressed.

"Then we shall fin' thaim!" Jamie said vehemently as he moved.

"Aye, let us gang then." Murtagh said.

Wang Lun moved quickly, faster than Jamie realized, and stood before him. "No milord." He said in English.

Jamie pulled up short looking at him startled. "Shift fae mah path." He ordered. "A'm needin' ye as weel."

The Manchurian shook his head and looked passed him to Lizzy who was looking at them both. Jamie took a breath to try to calm himself. He had never quite figured out the communication between the blade master and his mistress, but he always was able to do as she commanded before she spoke a word.

Lizzy moved to Jamie and laid a hand on him. "No. Not now." She said. "Tonight is too important."

Her husband swung about to look at her sharply. He was angry and his blood was up. There were two ways to deal with it. Either have a woman or kill something. He wanted to take out his aggressions on the man who had harmed his wife, but her look stopped him.

She continued. "What we are going to do is we are going to look after this poor girl. Take her up to the guest room where she will be safe. We owe her that much." She looked about. "Fergus. Fetch my medical box."

"Oui milady." Fergus said.

"Wang Lun, some milk of the poppy syrup if you please."

Wang Lun nodded. "My lady." He bowed.

"Suzette. You can help me dress. I need the dark red one."

"Oui milady." Suzette said moving.

Jamie caught Lizzy's arm as she moved to follow. "Urr ye dunderheided wifie?" He asked her eyes blazing.

"Help me get her inside. We can take the back staircase. No one will see us." She said matching his gaze.

He took a breath. He was not really wanting to challenge a woman, especially not his woman since he well knew her temper carrying his child. He did not want to stress her or it anymore this night so he took a breath and nodded.

He moved, dropping down he put the girl's arm over his shoulders and lifted her easily into his arms. She as small, like his wife, like the child she was. He nodded to Lizzy and the group of them who remained followed him into the house and up the back staircase to the second floor.

Jen was awake as Jamie walked in carrying Mary. She looked at her father a moment and gasped as he walked into the nearby room with the girl in his arms. He laid her down and nodded to Lizzy who had noticed their middle child awake as well.

The men moved outside as Lizzy and Suzette stripped the girl of her clothing and tucked her in the bed.

Jamie walked to his daughter and smiled lightly. He dropped before her and cocked his head. "How come urr ye awake _m_ _o chridhe_?" He asked. It unnerved him at times how much she looked like his elder sister, the woman she was named for in miniature.

"I heard voices Papa." She said. She rubbed her eyes, clearly tired, but she reached for him.

He smiled and swung her unto his arms. She sat on his forearm, still small enough to do so at six years. "Kin ye hulp me wi' something?" He asked softly as if telling a secret.

She looked at him.

"Thare wull be some taps aff milk 'n' sugar fur ye." He offered.

She giggled. "Papa..."

He kissed her cheek and nodded. He nodded to the men as he walked to the front stair and down to the main room carrying the young girl in his arms.

ZzZ

Lizzy meanwhile nodded for the men to enter. She cleaned the girl and bound her hurt arm and then took the syrup from Wang Lun and gave her some. The girl was blissfully asleep as Alex Randall sat beside her looking at her.

"Can you stay with her?" Lizzy asked.

"Of course." Alex said looking up at her.

"She needs some quiet and rest."

"I won't leave her side."

"If she does wake up. Give her some water or tea. This poppy syrup as well. Not too much. It can cause bad visions." Lizzy said. "I have already given her a dose."

"I will make sure she is well." Alex said softly.

Wang Lun nodded. "I will check on them, milady."

She nodded and walked to her own bedroom to dress.

The girl stirred a little as the door shut.

"Shhhh. Sleep now." Alex hushed her softly. He reached up and caressed her cheek gently. "I love you Mary." He said softly.

Wang Lun walked to the other side. "You are brave man to say such after what happen." He said softly in English.

Alex looked up startled to know that he had been heard. "It wasn't her fault a man attacked her."

Wang Lun shook his head. "It never is." He took a breath and gently used a leaf to touch the girl's bruise.

"She will recover...won't she?" Alex asked him.

Wang Lun took a breath and then continued not looking at him. "If she had will to do so." He looked at Alex. "She will need you as friend."

He nodded. "I will do what I must."

Wang Lun nodded.

ZzZ

Jamie smiled as he walked into the room. "Forgive me, bit we hud a bawherr moose huv a go tae jyne us." He smiled at the small lass tucked against his shoulder, watching the people as she sucked her thumb, sleepy eyes watchful.

The women cooed softly at the paternal nature of Jamie as the men nodded in understanding waving it off as Jamie clearly being a young father.

Jamie looked up. "Eponine." He said nodding to a maid. "Some warmed milk fur mah wee lassie." He said.

The maid nodded.

Jamie stepped forward, Jen on his arm. He walked to the Duke and the Prince who were watching him. He smiled. "Forgive this indulgence. Mah bairn haes nae seen me in some days 'n' woke hearing streenge voices in th' hoose."

Prince nodded and the Duke stepped forward.

"You must be Janet." He said smiling. "The dark haired beauty your mother speaks of."

The girl looked at him as she remained tucked up against her father feeling safe and bold, she nodded a little.

Louise smiled. "Oh! She is such a beauty." She said smiling.

The maid returned only a few minutes later after Jen had charmed the group gathered with her delighted giggle at the small gift that the Duke gave her, a small necklace with a small metal rose hanging from it.

Jamie allowed it seeing no harm in the simple trinket and Jen liked it. She deserved such things since she often was overshadowed by her elder sister. Though Jamie knew well her secret. She was quite, but cunning, a tactic her sister did not possess as much as the watching Jen had.

Jamie then took her back to bed, excusing himself once more, Jen's tiny hands holding the necklace and the small mug of warm milk, sweetened a little. He put her to bed and then looked at the other two, sleeping soundly.

Jen finished her milk and he kissed her softly. "Kip weel. Bade 'ere th' rest o' th' nicht, lassie. Dae ye hear me?" He asked.

"Yes, Papa."

He sighed and then straightened.

He walked down the hall to the bedroom he shared with his wife. He opened the door and stepped in. Lizzy was dressed, seated at the vanity as Suzette was seeing to her hair. Lizzy had applied some thick make-up to try and hide the bruises. The color blended well into her nature light olive skin tone. There was nothing that could be done about the swollen lip.

He stood at the door a moment. "Tea insae yit served. We kin aye cancel 'n' send a' body hame." He said gently.

"No. I told you. There is too much at stake." Lizzy said as she put on the necklace with the white stone. "We need to alert the authorities about Mary."

"We cannae." Jamie said stepping closer to her. "Mary's uncle 'n' fiancé ur 'ere." He took a breath. "If she's bin violated than her reputation wull be ruined."

"It was hardly her fault she was raped." Lizzy said sharply.

"Ah ken it isnae richt, bit if we let it be ken she is a maiden na mair, na jimmy wull ever tak' her 'n' she wull be forced tae be a spinster till th' end o' her days." He took a breath. "Dae ye think ony jimmy wid hae taken ye hud ah nae merrit ye."

It was a surprising tactic, but one he was doing to make his point to her.

She narrowed her eyes not expecting him to mention that. "You were there."

"Aye 'n' th' bairn ye bore wis mines as weel, bit whit if ah hud bin killed...who wid hae keeked efter ye or th' bairn?"

"Dougal?"

"Aye...if he knew ah wis th' faither. Colum tae, bit if ye hud bin released fae th' prison...think katie. This brassic lassie haes na yin tae step in 'n' mairie her. We need tae keep wheesht aboot it."

Lizzy looked up at him. "That is ridiculous." She hissed. She looked up at him. "She needs a doctor." She said.

"She haes yin. Ye."

Lizzy paused and then looked up at him.

"Ah lay odds 'twas that black hearted bastard St. Germain is behind this. Ah shuid gang doonby 'n' cut his boost." He hissed turning.

"What do you mean?" Lizzy gasped.

Jamie paused at the door as Suzette bowed and walked out.

"He is here?" Lizzy gasped.

"Aye. In th' parlor. Th' duke invited him."

Lizzy swallowed. "Christ." She swallowed again and took a breath. "No one is getting their head cut off tonight." She said. She looked at him. "You should go." She said.

He nodded slightly and took her hand. "Ah will let th' guests ken yer 'ere noo." He looked at her and stooped, kissing her softly.

She lifted a hand to his cheek. "Do you regret marrying me?"

He kissed her again, deeper this time before he pulled back, face inches from her own as shook his head. "Nae fur a moment." He smiled and kissed her brow once more before turning to leave.

"I'll be right there." She said after his retreating form.

She looked heavenward a moment and said a soft prayer before rising to her feet. She walked down the stairs, running her hand over the swell of her belly as she moved.

Jamie was waiting for her at the back of the room. He nodded to her. "Mesdames et Messieurs." He said calling attention to himself. Everyone turned to him as he took Lizzy's small hand in his own. "Yer grace, yer ryle highness. Kin ah the noo mah wife, her ryle highness, th' duchess o' cleves 'n' lady broch tuarach, princess katherine elizabeth fraser." He said.

Lizzy blinked at the full use of her titles, but curtsied deeply as the rest of the room returned the bow of greeting. All, but the Comte St. Germain who was watching them sceptically. Jamie noticed and arched an eyebrow in his direction, but said nothing.

Lizzy straightened from her position slowly and smiled. "So wonderful to see you all." She said stepping forward. "Pardon my lateness. I tripped on the walkway and needed to have my lip seen to. My husband seems to always worry about my health of late. You must be famished. Come. Please. Dinner is served." She said nodding toward the dining room.

Louise came to her side and Lizzy took her arm.

"I am so glad to see you here." Lizzy said. "How is everything at home?"

"I told him." Louise said looking back at her husband as the pair led the way to the dining room. "I told him it happened on a drunken night. The child is his. He was mad with joy."

Lizzy nodded. "Wonderful news." She said smiling.

ZzZ

The dinner went through the courses.

Jamie started some conversation. "We ur fortunate tae hae his ryle highness fae italy."

"Italy is quite a country." The Duke said. "I made a visit last year, my one disappointment was my trip to the Vatican."

"His grace wis juist telling me, he wished tae catch up wi` pope benedict." Jamie said.

The Duke nodded. "Yes. But he was too busy to receive me. What do Popes do anyway?" He laughed. "Does anyone know?"

"I would imagine being leader of the Catholic church keeps him rather occupied." The Prince said looking at him.

"Yes." The Duke said. "Have you met him?"

"I did. Several times. He has been exceedingly generous to my family. As have the past four popes."

"I just wished to ascertain if the Pope was as witty as they say. The man is celebrated across Rome for his humor."

Lizzy looked at him as she lifted her wine. "You've been known to tell a joke or two, your Grace, perhaps you would favor us."

"Well...no I could not possibly...well there is the one." He smiled at Lizzy. "What did the dwarf say when asked for five shillings?"

There was a pause as people thought about it.

The Duke smiled. "Apologies, I'm a little short."

The table erupted into laughter.

When the table settled a bit Jamie took a breath. "Yer ryle highness. Mibbie ye kin clype th' duke 'n' th' rest o' th' buird whit yer plans o' urr. God's plans."

"Mark me." The Prince said. "His are the only plans that matter that I, as his emissary, unite the clans and return a Catholic Prince to the throne of England."

The Duke was listening even as snails were served.

Louise then chimed in. "Must we talk politics. They are so dreary." She said. She ignored the look of venom from the prince at being interrupted. "What about the opera?"

The Duke laughed. "Indeed."

"Has anyone seen Phèdre et Hippolyte?" She took her husband's hand. "My husband and I found it breath taking..."

The Prince leaned forward. "Are you married, your Grace?" He asked.

"It is a wonder that I have not yet found a woman who would put up with me." He looked back at Lizzy and smiled. "I was close to having a delightful bride, but alas, she chose another." He lifted his glass to her and smiled.

She lifted her glass to him as well. "Perhaps it as because I knew we would never be a good match, your Grace. But we can at least be better friends than locked in a loveless marriage no?"

He nodded and smiled. "Indeed."

"They are fickle creatures indeed." The Prince agreed.

"Now Jamie found himself a worthy one." He smiled at Lizzy again. "Well if I cannot have her, what better man for the job." He chuckled. "I must say the combination of their respective beauty will result in a child of unfathomable beauty. Their three children already are so wondrous it is a bit like having nymphs about." He chuckled.

"You are too kind, you grace." Lizzy said touching her belly.

"Merci." Jamie said lifting his glass a little and smiling.

The Duke smiled. "Perhaps this one you can name after me." He said chuckling.

She smiled back. "Perhaps." She agreed. She looked at her husband and nodded slightly.

He took the hint and looked at Louise and Jules beside him. "Ah ken weel done ur in order fur marquise 'n' th' marquis as weel."

Louise looked startled and looked down at Lizzy who smiled at her in apology. Louise swallowed and nodded taking her husband's hand. "Why yes. My husband and I are looking forward to the arrival of a little one."

Jamie looked at the Prince who was looking at her wide eyed. Jamie then took a breath and looked at Jules. "Apologies, whin mah guidwife tellt me ah wis gey chuffed fur ye 'n' ah thought..."

"We haven't formally announced it yet, but...and heir. It is the most incredible news is it not?" Jules said smiling as he patted his wife's hand.

"Well I am to congratulate you and the Marquis. I wish you all the happiness in the world." The Prince said lifting his glass.

"Thank you, your royal highness." Louise said, an edge to her voice.

"Cheers." The Duke said.

Everyone drank a sip, but Charles was not done. He downed his wine in a gulp and looked at the group as he slapped down his wine glass.

"But then the world is not a happy place. It is quite unpredictable really. One day you are happy. And then the next it bites you." He said.

"Excuse me, your highness." Jules said. "I am a little in the dark as for your meaning."

The Prince laughed lifting an apple. "Yes. I believe you are a man in the dark indeed." He taunted.

Jules blinked at that. Louise smiled at him.

ZzZ

Mary stirred and woke. She gasped, feeling fear she moved, running from Alexander who was trying to hold her still. She made it downstairs before he could stop her.

She cried out as he managed to pin her to the floor bodily.

The screams did not go unnoticed.

The dinner party heard them.

"What on earth is that?" Louise gasped.

Jamie turned and moved quickly into the room. Alex was holding Mary to try to keep her from struggling. The girl was in her chemise only, rucked up to her thighs in the struggle.

Jamie took a breath and then tried to turn to block the view from his guests, but it was too late. The General and Silas Hawkins had seen.

"He is raping her!" The general cried out and lifted his cane aiming at Alex.

"Na wait...general be reasonable. A'm sure thare is a guid explanation fur..."

The general hit Jamie to try to knock him out of the way.

Jamie reacted and knocked the man away.

He then turned to Alex, grabbing him and knocking him out with a fist to his jaw.

Lizzy managed to get into the room and reached for Mary. "Mary. Come here." She said softly.

Silas was on Jamie. "You ruined my niece!" He cried and hit Jamie in the jaw.

Jamie reacted knocking him and the Vicomte, Mary's fiancé back.

The girl moved to her as Lizzy pulled her to the window away from Jamie was he stood ready as more of the male guests advanced on him.

It soon descended into a brawl.

"Stop it at once! All of you!" Lizzy cried holding Mary close to her.

The Duke was standing with the Prince and the Comte at the far end of the room. "I was rather looking forward to dessert." He muttered. "I suppose it is getting rather late. Oh well." He said, taking his leave.

Murtagh joined the fray as Lizzy looked on. Jamie stopped him from using a blade, but the pair were using everything else at hand knocking the guests about as they brawl raged.

The Comte St. Germain looked at the Prince. "There is no reason to be uncivil." Charles said looking at the group fighting.

"Yes, your highness should not be subjected to such things." The Comte said as the Prince shook his head. "Let us depart."

"My only regret is leaving my friend James in the middle of these ruffians."

Jamie nodded to his wife as she pulled a cord from the curtains and tossed it to him. A man came close to her and she blocked Mary, using her knee she brought the man's face down upon it. It was not has hard as it could have been since she had layers of her dress, but it still stunned the man.

Jamie knocked a man away with the cord and Prince Charles gasped.

"I think he will handle himself just fine, your highness. Do not trouble yourself. I will see it it." The Comte said.

"Merci." Charles said.

He looked to his wife behind them. "Fetch the gens d'armes." He said softly in French.

She nodded and she walked out with the Prince at her side.

The battle continued as Lizzy looked on, holding Mary to her as she looked about.

It was only a few minutes later though the fight at started to eb, a new chaos arrived as the gens d'armes came in, forcing everyone to their knees, except the ladies and the men who clearly had been watching and not participating, and arrested them, taking them to the Bastille.

Lizzy was horrified and tried to protest, but the captain ignored her for now so she was forced to watch her husband being taken away.

She took a breath and then took Mary back upstairs to rest.

The important night had not gone as planned at all. She swallowed as she looked out into the night. Her only hope as that she would be able to free Jamie soon.


	14. Oaths and Vows

Chapter 14 – Oaths and Vows

Lizzy stood at the window in her dressing gown and chemise looking out at the moon as the servants were busy cleaning up the damage from the brawl of the night.

Lizzy sighed.

She had never realized how noisy the clock was until then. The ticking was slowly getting on her nerves as if it was the only thing she could hear. It reminded her that Jamie wasn't there. Somehow the children had slept through the brawl, but Lizzy was wide awake now.

The gens d'armes had come and arrested everyone, willing to sort it all out later at the Bastille. However, Alex had not raped Mary and Jamie was innocent in it all, minus fighting to protect himself and others in the room.

Lizzy had paced much of the evening and into the morning as Fergus looked on. Finally Lizzy settled onto the couch and Fergus with her. It was around six in the morning when Fergus fell asleep. Lizzy tucked a blanket about him and smiled affectionately at the lad.

She stared into space, caressing the swell of her womb as she thought about how the dinner party had become a brawl after a massive misunderstanding.

She heard a noise and looked up as Jamie came into the room, still wearing the clothing he had been wearing before, hair now loose and dirty, looking worn, but happy to see her.

"God yer sae bonny." He murmured. "Unkempt 'n' unslept. Ye stayed up a' nicht lang then?" He asked gently.

Lizzy nodded. "I wasn't the only one." She said nodding to Fergus. "He just fell asleep."

Jamie nodded, smiling as he came forward looking at the boy who was curled up beside his wife. He held out his hand to Lizzy, who took it and smiled up at him. Jamie lifted it to his lips gently and kissed it softly, looking at her, blue eyes tired.

He then took a breath and nodded letting her hand drop as he looked at the boy. "A' richt then laddie. Ye did a guid jab guarding yer mistress." He said putting his hands under the lad and lifting him upwards into his arms. He shifted the weight of the wee lad better and then noticed Lizzy was standing behind him.

Fergus's eyes flashed open a moment and then he realized who held him and he relaxed against Jamie's shoulder. Jamie was no stranger to carrying children to their beds and he would do so now as well with the lad in his service.

He turned his head and took her kiss softly before nodding a little. She kissed his shoulder and patted it as he walked, carrying Fergus to his bed.

After he came to their bedroom and sighed as Lizzy dropped onto the divan, looking tired.

Jamie had a hand on his face as he took a breath. "Duveney arrived 'n' ordered th' captain o' th' guard tae release us at wance." He said removing his overcoat slowly over his tired shoulders.

Lizzy smiled. "Good to have friends in high places."

"Aye..." He said as he dropped with a heavy sigh into a chair facing her. His face held concern. "Urr ye a' richt?"

"Yes. We are fine. Just tired." She said caressing the swell. "But better now that you're home."

Jamie nodded watching her.

"What about Murtagh and Alex?"

"Murtagh is doonby waashin aff th' filth 'n' stench o' a french jyle. Alexander randall didnae fair sae weel. Silas claims he saw alex attack maìri. His release wull require word fae th' lass herself." He said sitting forward.

"We have to help him Jamie." He looked at her as she spoke. "You saw how he came to Mary's aid. How he stayed with her." He shifted uneasily. "He is not his brother." Jamie shot her a glance and sat back again. "Can't the Duke vouch for him?"

"Sandringham wull let alex rot afore he lifts a finger tae hulp." Jamie said. "Noo that his secretary hud bin publicly disgraced. He's awready sent a dispatch tae th' bastille releasing alex fae his service."

Lizzy shifted. "Hopefully he will have the same opinion of Charles."

"Th' duke wis peepin' th' prince while tea. Ah think he sees him fur the...the brassic investment that he is."

"Well unfortunately the Prince left with St. Germain." Lizzy said.

Jamie's eyes widened a little. "Boggin' kin come fae that pairing." He stood up and took a breath. "Ah will send murtagh tae follow St. Germain." He moved and sat down beside his wife looking at her. "See if thare is anythin' amiss. If St. Germain is responsible fur th' attach, then we'll fin' oot." He looked at her and touched her brow. "Dae ye mind anythin' mair aboot it?" He hated to ask her, but there was so little to go on currently.

"They spoke French like aristocrats and they had fine clothes and shoes." she said. "These were not normal street attackers." She said.

"Howfur did ye escape?" He asked.

She looked at him. "They mistook me for some mythical creature. They called me Le Dame Blanche. What does that even mean? The White Lady?" She took a breath. "Fergus told me it was a legend."

Jamie looked at her startled as he caressed her leg.

"Have you heard of it?" She asked.

"Aye. Ah kin hae wance mentioned that ah wis merrit tae Le Dame Blanche." He said getting up and walking from her to the fireplace.

"You did what?!" She asked looking at him.

He took a breath and turned back to her. "At maison elise. Charles wis pushing mair trollops intae mah lap. Ah wanted tae bade true tae ye, bit nae appear unmanly..."

"So you called your wife a witch made things better? That was your best idea? Really Jamie after what happened in Cranesmuir!"

"Thare kin hae bin a fair amount o' swallyin heavy goin..." He said leaning against the mantle watching her, not sure if he wanted to get close, worried about her ire.

"How many people heard you?" She asked rising to her feet.

"Ainlie a few, but...i jalouse 'twas a guid bit o' clishmaclaver tae share."

Lizzy blinked and then nodded. "So the assailants were customers at Maison Elise."

Jamie looked at her following her logic. "Aye. Aye 'n' if we fin' thaim, thay kin leid us tae St. Germain." He said stepping forward. He looked at her and touched her cheek. "Heaven hulp him if he is responsible."

Lizzy sighed deflated. "It has been a long night for all of us." She said turning from him.

He pulled her back into his embrace and bend his head down to her ear. "Aye. A' ah wish fur is fur ye lay in mah arms." He murmured. He sat down, pulling her into his lap. "A'm waantin' tae git oot o' thae mawkit rags, lay ye oan th' hearthrug 'n' fall asleep efter."

"That will be inconvenient for the servants." She teased. "They would have to dust about us."

"Damn th' servants." He muttered his hands moving to pull on her chemise up.

She took a breath and laid a hand down on her knee stopping the advance. "Le Dame Blanche." She hissed.

He chuckled, lifting a hand to move her hair so he could kiss her cheek gently. He rose to his feet, bringing her with him. He then moved, stripping himself and then finally her. They did not make love but rather just held each other, finding security and comfort in each other's arms, the sort that only could be had from one's beloved lawfully wedded spouse.

ZzZ

It was later in the afternoon, after Jamie had claimed his wife, dreamily, and laid with her before they both moved like sloths for the midday meal. After Jamie dressed and went to the warehouse at La Havre.

Murtagh had gone out to track St. Germain. The small Clansman had made sure that Wang Lun remained with Lizzy who was resting at home. Jamie had almost wished not to leave her, but he had a major shipment coming in he had to see to. Lizzy had waved him off as she remained in bed. He had made her promise to rest and keep her feet up since her ankles were starting to swell badly.

Jamie was speaking to the captain as Murtagh sat in his office waiting for him.

Jamie walked into the office carrying some bottles of port. He smiled at his godfather.

"St. Germain wis easy enough tae track." Murtagh said. "Bit ah hae seen nothing suspicious ."

"Did ye learn anythin' at maison elise?" Jamie asked looking back at him.

"A wench thare tellt me o' loads punters. Members o' a gang. Masked men. Cried... Les disciple." He said.

Jamie had been inspecting a bottle. He turned about and looked back at Murtagh.

"Aristocrats prowl th' streets keekin fur prey." He took breath.

Jamie lifted the manifest and walked back to the desk. He leaned against it. "Katie did say th' assailants we weel spoken 'n' wore braw claes." He said looking at his godfather.

"Howfur is she?"

"She is recovering. Ah made her bade hame th'day." Jamie said. "A'm waantin' na harm tae come tae her or th' bairn."

"Is she recovered?"

"She wull. Thare wis gey wee blood, bit 'twas a far mair scary time than a wifie sae far gaen wi' bairn shuid thole."

Murtagh nodded. He swallowed. "Th' wey intae this gang. A maidenhead."

Jamie turned to look at him with a mix of rage and horror.

"Mary wis a virgin wis she nae?"

"Aye. "Jamie said slowly.

Monsieur Andre appeared at the door. "The new shipment has arrived. Do you wish to have a sample?" He asked in French to Jamie.

"Start without me. I will join you later." Jamie answered.

"Very good." He said and walked off.

Murtagh sighed and looked away.

Jamie smiled a little. "Ye keek lik' a wreck jimmy." He moved to the desk to enter the manifest into the logs. "Gang hame. Git some kip jimmy."

Murtagh did not move. It was some moments before Jamie looked up again and noticed he had remained.

"Whit's it?" Jamie asked.

"Ah failed ye."

Jamie blinked. "Ye did na sic thing."

"Na ah failed ye. A'm needin' either yer forgiveness or ye tae end mah lee fur th' identical o' it. Ah cannae forgive masell fur whit happened in that alley. Or whit cuid hae happened."

Jamie well knew that the rape of Mary Hawkins was bad enough, but Lizzy could have been brought into early labor or worse. He knew it. So did Murtagh. The little clansman was very upset that he had not been able to defend Jamie's wife. Under normal circumstances, Katie would have been able to defend herself, but so gone with child, she could hardly move. The assailants could use that as an advantage. They could have beaten and raped her as well, likely planned to had they not seen her face. The thought made Jamie shutter. She had been raped once, but him to keep her safe from Randall. The idea of another between her thighs, forcing her, made his blood boil.

Jamie blinked again fighting down the thought of his wife's honor taken. "Thare is na pity in falling in battle. Ye wur oot manned."

"Aye. Ah didnae fall in battle. Ye gave me yer trust, yer ain lady 'n' yer bairn unborn tae guard. 'n' th' wee sassenach lassie."

"Treachery..."

"'n' noo see whit haes become o' it. Yer guid name smirched, yer guidwife attacked 'n' injured, 'n' th' wee lassie..." He took a breath. "That alone causes bitter sorrow tae choke me."

"Aye." Jamie nodded. "A'm feelin' it tae." He touched his chest. "Whin a clocked blood oan th' lasses. Ah wanted vengeance then 'n' thare." He looked as Murtagh moved and knelt before him. "Amurnay yer chief, man." He said softly. "Ye'v sworn me na vow 'n' ah haud na power ower ye."

"Aye ye do." Murtagh said. He drew his dirk lifting it to Jamie, bowing his head.

"Bit..."

"Ah swore ye mah oath, seumas fraser, whin ye wur na mair than a week auld, a bonny laddie at yer maw's breest."

Jamie looked at him in astonishment.

"Ah knelt at ellen's feet as ah na kneel at yers. Ah swore tae th' threefold god that ah wid follow ye aye, tae dae yer bidding, guard yer back, 'n' whin ye became a jimmy grown, whin ye wantit sic service." He took a breath. "Aye lad. Ah dae cherish ye as a son o' mah ain loins, bit ah hae betrayed yer service."

Jamie lifted his hands. "Ye haven't 'n' ye ne'er cuid." Jamie said, setting the hands on the shoulders of the small clansman. "Na ah wull nae hae yer lee fae ye fur ah hae need o' ye aye. Sae does mah fowk. Bit ah dae hae an oath fur ye 'n' ye wull tak' it."

Murtagh looked up at him, the bruising from the attack showing on his face. The head nodded. "Aye."

Jamie touched the dirk that Murtagh held. "Ah charge ye, by yer oath tae me 'n' yer word tae mah mither – fin' th' men. Fin' thae men wha attacked th' wummin senselessly. Hunt thaim 'n' whin thay be fun, ah charge ye wi' th' vengeance due o' mah wife's honor 'n' th' blood o' maìri hawkin's innocence."

Murtagh lifted the blade to his lips and kissed it. "Ah wull lay juist vengeance at yer feet 'n' at th' feet o` yer lassie or be damned." He said. He rose to his feet and thrust the dagger into it sheath and bowed before leaving.

ZzZ

Jamie had a visitor from the Prince informing him of his deal with St. Germain. Jamie was not pleased at this news, but in order to keep his position he agreed to hold up his end of the deal and meet with the Comte to learn the particulars of the investment.

It was evening when he briefly seeing to Lizzy. Lizzy had rested until late afternoon and had gone to see Mary to give her some herbs and to speak with her. From there, he learned from the driver she had gone to the Bastille with a letter from Mary to secure Alex Randall's release. Jamie was not fond of the idea of her being near the garish prison, but she had taken Alexander to an inn and seen him safely installed until he could make arrangements. She had been sure to tell him to come to them if he had need of money or help. His reputation was in ruins, but he was a good man. Though sickly, Lizzy had befriended him and she felt an obligation to him because of Mary. Alex was grateful to Lizzy for her care of him and Mary.

She had heard from them both that they were in love, but Alex had a terrible cough and Lizzy wondered if he had consumption. The Bastille had been a place of dark and dank. It would have not helped him.

Katie had returned only a few moments before Jamie and was still removing her travel clothing as her husband came into the room, dressed for a night out, his hair pulled back in a queue with a ribbon that matched his overcoat.

He paused, looking at her. "Ah thought ye wur resting." His voice held mild irritation, but also defeat knowing he could not have kept her in bed without physically holding her down.

"I have been. All day. I just went to check on Mary Hawkins."

"Her uncle allowed ye tae see her?"

"He didn't know I was there. I convinced her aunt I needed to give her some herbs to combat harm and..." She paused moving to sit down.

"'n'?" He asked coming to her.

"And pregnancy." She said.

Jamie winced. "Dae ye think it likely she cuid fall up th' duff?"

"No." Lizzy said. "He didn't...finish within her."

He swallowed and sighed. "Ye shuid rest noo. Ah wull be hame in a few hours. Dae ye think ye kin guide talking then?"

She smiled. "I am sure I can." She rubbed the swell softly. "Four months seems so long to wait." She said.

"It's na time at a'." He said smiling. He walked to her and bent, kissing her tenderly. "Soon we wull hae anither laddie tae cherish."

"What if it is a girl?"

He laughed a little at that. "Mibbie, bit this yin is lairge 'n' pure tough. Like Alexander." He said. He felt the occupant of her belly move against his hand and smiled tenderly. "As lang as ye 'n' th' bairn ur weel 'n' healthy ah dae nae care if it's a laddie or a lassie."

He took another kiss from her before he moved to go to Maison Elise leaving Lizzy in the care of Wang Lun, Murtagh, Fergus, and the servants. Fergus had come in with a tray of food for his mistress as Jamie was leaving and Wang Lun had tea.

Jamie nodded. She would be well looked after this night until he returned.

ZzZ

He sat down at a table with the Comte who had arrived only moments before him. Jamie smiled as Madam Elise brought them wine and smiled as she looked at them sitting in the corner away from the ladies and the other gentlemen.

"Will that be all gentlemen? Or can I interest you in a lady...or perhaps two?" She asked playfully. She well knew Jamie never had bedded a woman there, but still she tried. She did not mind him there. He paid well and always the day he was there.

"Not tonight, Madam." Jamie said.

"Suit yourselves. Let me know if you change your minds." She said as she laid a hand on Jamie and walked behind him.

Jamie waited for her to go before leaning forward looking at the Comte. "Ah dae nae wish tae be joined in business wi' ye or jyne in yer company fur ony time mair than is necessary sae let's git oan wi' it shall we?"

The Comte smiled and then spoke in French, his aristocratic accent plain as day. "Rest assured. I distaste our partnership. My memory never fails. I have not forgotten how your wife callously tried to ruin me."

Jamie sat forward. "Sin ye mentioned mah guidwife, let me mak' this clear. Someone tried tae poison her 'n' attacked her in th' wynd 'n' rapit her mukker." He smiled a little, coldly. "Mah memory is as lang as yers. Whin ah fin' th' jimmy responsible, thay wull die a slow 'n' loupin death. Mah wife's manchurian servant haes tellt me aboot lingchi, a ower loupin wey tae be murdurred. Literally death by a thousand cuts." He smiled without warmth again. "It kin tak' days..."

"I have no interest in your personal affairs. None whatsoever." The Comte said pushing his wine away he sat forward looking at Jamie. "I, alone, will procure the shipment. It will be secured at my warehouse until your buyers are in place." He said calmly in French as Jamie nodded, listening. "Contact me then and not before." He rose to his feet looking down at Jamie who looked up at him. He then dropped some coins on the table and walked away.

Jamie lifted one, smiling a little.

ZzZ

Jamie returned home and found his wife in the main room, seated on the divan, her legs propped up on a pillow, lying back as she watched the flames of the fire. He pulled off his overcoat and laid it on the chair of his desk as he walked over to Lizzy.

He poured her a glass of wine and sighed. "If this vino collapso venture is went well 'n' th' prince managed tae secure ither funding, ah hae na doubt he wull sail fur scootlund straecht awa'." He said softly looking at her.

She turned her head to him. "Then it is simple. Charles cannot get his hand on that money." Lizzy said caressing he belly. "We have to somehow find a way to dispose of that shipment before it's sold."

"Mibbie street. Germain wull dae us a wee favor 'n' bring anither ship infected wi' smallpox." Jamie said.

Lizzy took a breath and then suddenly her mind was working. He saw her look and then handed her the wine before he tucked the plaid that was on the back of the divan about her.

"Ah ken that keek, mo ghraidh. Ah wis a wee bit joking aboot th' smallpox." He said patting her hip gently.

"Well I'm not." She said.

"Ye happen tae hae a boattle o' it in yer potions hae ye?" He asked pouring himself a glass.

"Not the actual disease..." She sat up and moved her legs down before her. "There are herbs, Issac showed me, that can mimic disease." She looked up at him. "If we convince everyone the shipment is tainted and have it destroyed. Just like before."

"Is sic a thing even maybee aye?"

"I am not sure. I will look into it tomorrow."

He sat down, pulling her legs into his lap as he sipped his wife. He caressed her legs with his free hand. "Dinnae forgoat we ur dae a versailles th'morra. Th' queen's birthday."

"He doesn't even sleep with her and keeps her locked away, but he has a birthday party for her?"

"Ah think it's tae keep her favor." He said. "She finds her amusements elsewhere as he does, bit this is a time whaur thay kin at least pretend tae be a mairried tae."

Lizzy snorted a laugh.

He reached and touched the swell of her belly. He watched her set her wine glass down. He looked over at his desk and back. "Ah hae bin waiting fur a guid time tae surprise ye wi' this." He said rising and walking to his desk. He lifted a box and came back to her smiling.

"What is it?" She asked curious. She loved presents. She did not gain many that often and this had been a complete surprise to her.

"Seo." He said holding it out to her.

She took the wooden box and opened the small latch to look in. Inside were twelve polished large silver spoons. They lay together, each unique with a different figure of the top, on a bed of blue velvet. She looked up at Jamie questioningly.

"Apostle spoons." He said.

Lizzy cocked her head. This was new to her being raised a Protestant. Her husband had baptized her and made her a Catholic, at least in name only, but these had the look of being rather old. She took one out and looked at it closer.

Jamie sat down beside her. "Yin fur ilka yin o' th' twelve apostles." He smiled at her. "Christening gift. Fur th' bairn." He said.

Lizzy looked up at him from the spoon she held as she held the box on her lap. He had always given her small presents for the children when they were christened and when she had brought a child into the world. Her favorite was the tree he had planted after she had given birth to Janet. The fever had nearly taken her, but she had lived and her husband planted a fruit tree at Castle Leoch in her honor. She smiled wondering if it had borne fruit as she had.

"Jamie..." She whispered. "Where did you get them?" She asked.

"Och, they've bin passed doon in mah fowk fur years." He said taking one and lifting it into his hands to look at. "Ah wrote tae jenny. Telling her, howfur we wur, 'n' that though we lost a bairn, this freish yin wis oan th' wey. Ah asked fur th' spoons fur th' wee bairn. 'twas time fur thaim tae be wi' th' laird 'n' his fowk." He smiled. "She wis sae happy she cuid hardly keep th' quill steady in her haun." He said looking at Lizzy as he put the spoon back.

"But why not Alex?" She asked.

"Ah didnae think tae ask whin ah wis huvin mah disagreement wi' mah sister, ye ken." He said.

She smiled up at him and then set the spoon she held back. She took a deep sigh. Jamie watched her, sensing her change in mood. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but I wonder sometimes if I am a good mother. Am I?"

He looked at her as he took the box from her to set back away from them a moment. "O' coorse yer." He said.

"But my mother died when I was young, my adopted mother died when I was a young girl. I had no one to really learn from. I wonder at times if I am doing a good job. We trust them to tutors and nurses, but part of me wonders if there isn't more I should do."

He cocked his head at her.

"I am a healer, I know how to deliver a baby, how to feed one, especially after as many as I have carried, how to take care of one when it is ill, but still...That isn't being a mother."

Jamie touched her cheek. He could not imagine a better woman to mother his children. He wondered why she was having self doubt.

"I have such vague memories of my parents. Nothing really to guide me other than the advice of matrons and friends." She swallowed hard. "I just wish I had my mother here to tell me I was doing it right."

Jamie shifted and moved closer to her. He pressed one hand to her belly and the other went behind her shoulders as he leaned close, looking at her. "Whit ye didnae ken ye hae learned, katie. We baith hae learned." He caressed her gently. "Yer a barry mither. Ah cannae jalouse th' pain o' carrying a bairn fur sae mony months ben mah body 'n' then tae see it graw oot o' th' womb."

"But I have lost your children too Jamie."

He clicked his tongue softly to stop her. "That wis na fault o` yer ain 'n' hardly a marc oan yer skills as a mither." He said gently. "Th' lads wull be waiting fur us." He said softly.

She looked up at him. "But Catholics say miscarried babies go to hell."

He shook his head. "Hee haw sae innocent o' th' world kin gang tae hell, mo ghraidh." He smiled gently.

She took a breath. "You think I am a good mother."

"Och aye." He said. "SStoap doubting yersel', sweetheart. Ah promise ye, yer mothering skills rival ony wifie ah hae ever met 'n' mibbie ur mair sae fae yer trials in lee."

She took a breath and nodded. She lifted a hand to his cheek. "I do love you James Fraser."

"A loue ye tae. Mair than ye wull ever ken, mo ghraidh." He said softly, looking at her tear stained face before he leaned to her and kissed her gently.

He kissed her tenderly at first and then more insistently as he moved off the divan and rose to his feet, moving to lift her in his arms. Once she was secure in his embrace he walked to the bedroom, kissing her again, starting the servants.

Once in the room he kicked the door closed and began to remove his clothing and her own. He laid her down, kissing her tenderly as his hand caressed her body. "Kin we?... Wi' th' bairn?" He asked as he looked at her, eyes full of lust, love, and concern.

She smiled and nodded. "You won't hurt us." She said tenderly as she rolled him onto his back and moved, mounting him with the sure action of a woman who knew her husband well.

They kissed, caressed, and moved, languidly, making sure to draw out their love for each other until they found bliss and solace in each other's arms.


	15. Black Jack Randall Returns

Chapter 15 – Black Jack Randall "Returns"

The Frasers arrived at Versailles for the Queen's birthday the next afternoon.

Lizzy was introduced to the Queen, Maria Karolina Zofia Felicja Leszczyńska. The Queen was not a beauty, but she was good at producing children and had given King Louis an heir. It was at such parties that they acted as a married couple and Louis' mistresses who normally had the run of court, were nowhere to be found.

Lizzy had found the quiet queen to be soft spoken and calm. She seemed to be enjoying the excitement about her. Lizzy then saw Jamie walking toward them. She smiled, excusing herself from the group of women she came to him.

He smiled in greeting. He took her hand in his and they walked around the grounds to allow her to have some air. They came to the royal stables and Jamie inhaled deeply.

"Ah dae lassy th' reek o' th' stable." He smiled.

"That makes one of us." She said wrinkling her nose.

He smiled.

"Oh Jamie!" A piping voice called.

Both of them turned to see the Duke of Sandringham there. He walked forward to them, smiling. "Oh Jamie! Good to see you. And your charming bride. Look at you. Your condition only enhances your beauty."

She curtsied to him. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Whit brings ye 'ere yer grace?" Jamie asked.

"I was invited to purchase a horse team." The Duke said. "Jamie you have much skill with horses. Perhaps you can assist me."

"With pleasure, yer grace." Jamie said.

Lizzy took a breath. "I think I may be ill." She said.

The Duke looked at her pale face. "Oh?"

She smiled a little. "Excuse me. It is nothing to trouble yourself over. The baby is just troubling me a bit. I will go find some refreshment." She said dipping her head.

Jamie turned and caught her elbow. "Gang sit doon fur a few moments in th' shade. Cool yersel'." He said gently. He touched her brow softly. "Yer flushed 'n' yer brow is het."

She nodded. "I am fine. I just need fresher air." she said and gagged a little.

He nodded watching her go. He then turned back to the Duke. "It wid appear a'm yers."

"Do you not need to..."

"She wull jyne th' ladies whin she is better. A'm sure she juist needs a gallus dram, some fresher air, 'n' some shade. Th' court dresses ur damn heavy 'n' in her condition it's a wonder she kin remain in th' sun."

The Duke nodded. "When is your child to come to the world?"

Jamie smiled. "She says mid ochtober. Ah wid jalouse september by th' size o' her, bit her thought matches whit ah mind fur th' timing."

"The timing? You bed her only at certain times to remember the timing?"

Jamie chuckled a little. "Na yer grace. Ah kip her weel 'n' often." He swallowed. "Ah meant that timing is whit ah mind fae whin she bled while her coorse."

"Ah, well."

"Yer grace haes ne'er bin merrit. Ye learn aboot yer wife's cycle a maiter o a farmer learns th' rest o' his animals." He smiled. "Shall we then?"

The Duke nodded.

The pair of them walked down the stables. The King had given permission for the Duke to buy from the stables. They looked at several before Jamie noticed a pair he liked. Jamie looked over a lovely pair of stallions who were side by side, brought out by the grooms for inspection.

"Thae ur twa bonny lads." He looked at them. "Fair. Strong back, Straight legged." He walked behind them eyeing them as he touched one rump. "Na descent at th' hip. Aye. They're grand yer grace."

"Then I will take them." The Duke said. He stepped to Jamie as he looked at another. "I was rather distressed to hear of your legal woes, especially after such a lovely dinner. The Bastille. I perish the thought."

"Ah wasn't at th' bastille fur lang. Bit ither brassic devils hae bin thare fur decades."

"Ah well. Life can be harsh." The Duke said.

Jamie continued to walk about looking at the horses. It was a wonder to him. He was married to Katherine now. He wondered how life would have been for her had she married this man with him. The man who preferred men as an open secret and preferred Jamie clearly. Would he have managed to sire an heir on her before looking elsewhere for a lover? Would the poor girl been depressed and sad? He wondered. Would she even be alive now? She had mused once that perhaps she would have killed herself because of the shame of it all. She could not return to her family in Prussia, she would be kept in a home and he would perhaps see her for social occasions, less, most likely than The King of France saw his wife.

Jamie took a breath. He was glad for her independent nature. Though it led to a prison cell, his arms, and a flogging, she was utterly his and he would never share her with anyone. She was the mother of his children and she had stayed at his side through it all, being a mercenary in France, giving birth, bearing his children, and coming here to France.

He would guard her with his life now, but still he wondered. Would she have traded it once to want for nothing when she was walking through the mud, heavy with bairn in Silesia? She never made mention of it, but still, he knew now, she where her place was and where she would remain.

And it was not as the Duchess of Sandringham.

ZzZ

Lizzy walked into the garden and found the fountains. After sitting under the spray of one for a few moments, she went and found a lovely spread of food laid out. People were walking all over. The food was for the guests to eat at their leisure since it would be an all day affair. She pulled off some grapes and was eating them thoughtfully, hand on her belly as she thought about life here when a small voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Madam Broch Tuarach."

Lizzy turned and was started to see Annelise there looking at her. The woman was delightfully tiny. Lizzy was not a large woman, though her full womb made her larger presently, but next to the waif like Annalise, she looked like a round giant.

"What a pleasure." The woman continued in French. Her accent was that of an aristocratic woman.

Lizzy smiled. "Lovely to see you again, Annalise." She answered.

"I was about to walk through the garden. Will you join me?"

"It would be a pleasure." Lizzy answered.

The pair of them walked toward the vast garden areas of the castle.

ZzZ

"It may be some small consolation to you, but your dinner party not entirely wasted. It allowed me to take the measure of your prince." The Duke said as Jamie seemed determined to look at every horse in the stable for him.

"'n' whit wis yer assessment?" Jamie asked caressing a soft nose that came from a stall.

"My unreserved opinion? He's an utter ass."

Jamie did not look at him. He shared his thoughts, but for now could not really show it. He looked over his shoulder a second. "Sorry tae hear yer opinion o' th' prince is sic ."

"I imagine you are. Especially since you seem to have pledged yourself to his service."

Jamie ignored that and looked at the teeth of a gelding. "TAwright claim thae ur three year olds, bit some hae seen a stoatin deal seasons mair."

"Your knowledge astounds me, but it is a wonder to have someone who is such a good judge of horse flesh is such a poor judge of men."

Jamie turned and walked to him. "Ah see th' prince fur whit he is, bit his faither is th' true king."

The Duke arched an eyebrow. "Nobody's that."

Jamie nodded. He then saw a tall dark stallion. "Noo 'ere is a bonny stallion."

"Magnificent. Though I think I will see a few more. I am a man who cherishes...options." He then turned to walk away. "Don't you?"

ZzZ

Lizzy found her waddling was highly visible as she walked.

Annelise walked beside her. "Tell me, you have lived in Scotland." She said, this time in English, her voice accented. "Do you find life there to be...simpler?"

"In some ways. Not in others. The politics and manipulations among the clans and lairds can rival the intrigue of Versailles."

"James was never a man for intrigue. At least not on those days. He was direct. Honest. Simple."

Lizzy paused and looked at her. "I would never think of Jamie as simple." She then moved again.

"Not today. Now he is a man of business. Of politics. A husband. A father. Like all the others." She sighed. "It saddens me to think of him like that."

"He is still Jamie. I doubt he will ever lose sight of who he truly is at heart."

"When I knew him, he was impulsive. Headstrong."

Lizzy took a breath and looked at her again as this time it was Annelise who paused. "He still is."

"Ah, but when I knew him, he was a boy. You've turned him into a man." Annelise said as Lizzy nodded slowly. "Speaking of men, there is a rather dashing one over there staring at us." She lifted her head a little. "He seems quite taken with you."

Lizzy turned to follow her gaze. From around some women came a man dressed in a British uniform. Lizzy felt her body tense. She knew that face and those hazel eyes anywhere.

Jonathan Wolverton Randall.

He walked to them and then came to a stop a few feet from them. His gaze locked with Lizzy as she stood, forcing herself to breath even as her breath tried to catch in her throat. She fought the urge to faint as she looked at his somewhat mocking gaze.

"Kat." He greeted smiling as though they were old friends.

Annelise smiled. "I take it you two are...acquainted?"

"Yes." Randall said smiling. "Yes we are." He turned to Annalise. "Allow me to introduce myself." He said in rather slow very English French. "Captain Jonathan Wolverton Randall of his Britannic Majesty's 8th dragoons." He said and bowed to her as he removed his hat. "At your service, Madame."

Annelise nodded. "Annelise de Marillac." She said.

He straightened slowly as she continued.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir."

He tucked his hat under his arm a little stiffly, wincing a little.

"Are you in discomfort, Captain?" The petite woman asked.

"I met with an accident some time ago." He said pleasantly. He took a deep breath and looked at Lizzy.

Lizzy took a breath and turned to Annelise. "I am sorry Annelise. Suddenly I am feeling very unwell." She said. "I...I should go."

Annelise nodded for her to sit down on a bench in the shade. Lizzy sat down and Annelise nodded. "I will go fetch your husband." She said and was off before Lizzy could stop her.

Randall moved before her. "Jamie...he's here?" He looked about. "Where?"

Lizzy rose to her feet again, surprising quick for as heavy with child as she was. Randall looked at her and smiled. "He has been busy between your legs I see." He cocked his head. "A woman with child has an odd allure to her." He smiled and cocked his head. "When is this new one to come."

"October." She said. She stepped forward. "You should go." She said firmly. "If he sees you, he will cut your throat." She said.

He smiled at her more and cocked his head. "That would be a lethal mistake. To draw a sword in the presence of the king is punishable by death."

She turned to walk away from him, but he moved quickly before her, blocking her way so much she had to draw up short.

"This is unbelievable." He said. "The fates are toying with us now. Setting us on seemingly divergent paths that somehow converge here and now in the most unlikely of places."

She tried to walk by him and he blocked her once more. "Get out of my way." She growled.

"Kat, surely you of all people can step out the passions of the moment and see the sublime preposterousness of universe that would guide us to a meeting, at the French court."

She made a face and moved, pushing passed him, but he caught her arm, stopping her. She whirled, like a cornered dog to face him. "Let go of me." She hissed.

He smiled a little at her. "The King." He said softly.

"Fuck the king." She growled lowly so only he could hear.

Jack Randall smirked at her a moment before he released her arm and then went into a deep bow. Lizzy froze realizing the King was there, feet away.

Slowly she turned, seeing him and his entourage there. She quickly curtsied to him as well as she was able with her belly before her.

"Madame Fraser. The King takes great pleasure in seeing you again." The King said in French.

"As I do you, your majesty." She answered.

The King nodded and then gestured to the Englishman beside her who was staring at the ground.

Lizzy nodded and then spoke in French like a woman from Versailles. "May I present to your royal highness, Captain Jonathan Wolverton Randall of his Britannic Majesty's 8th dragoons."

"Captain Randall?" The King said softly. "Welcome to Versailles." He said spreading his hands.

"Thank you, your majesty." Randall said in his heavy accented French. "It is an honor to be here."

Some of the men behind the King chuckled at the incorrect word.

"None of that." The King hissed lifting a finger, but not turning. Instantly they hushed. He then spoke in English. "You will forgive the rudeness of these children captain. The French language is not easily mastered by the English."

"I took no offense sire." Randall said, standing at ease.

"Oh, but perhaps the King himself has offended you, Madame Fraser." He said looking at her. He changed to English. "I assure you, your accent is flawless as always. Comes from being raised in Cleves I suspect." He said smiling as he took her hand.

She bowed a little as the king kissed her fingers lightly. "You are far too kind, your majesty."

The King smiled at her and then looked again to Randall. "The king admires your uniform captain. So seldom seen at this court. Such bold colors. As befit the brave soldiers of your sovereign. A pity your countrymen are normally too busy slaughtering each other to exchange such pleasantries."

Lizzy smiled a little.

Randall took a breath. "Speaking as a soldier of many years, your majesty, I must say I find war preferable to politics. At least in war, you know who your enemies are."

"Hummm. The King finds some truth in what you say. We hope your affection for carnage does not ultimately prove fatal for you." The King said.

There was a low chuckle behind him.

The King took a breath and then continued. "You and the captain are...friends, Madame?"

She swallowed. "We are acquainted." She corrected gently.

"Hummm. Does that not present difficulty with your husband? He is after all a proud Scottish warrior and great supporter to my cousin's right to the English throne." He looked back as a tall red headed form made his way to the group. "Or perhaps, you have not met Lord Broch Tuarach." He said as Jamie came to them, hand on his sword.

Lizzy looked at her husband, startled to see him there.

Jamie did not look at Randall who had a hand on his own weapon, looking at the tall proud Scot. He then took a breath and bowed low. "Captain randall 'n' ah hae met loads times, yer majesty."

Lizzy expelled the breath she had been holding.

"Urr ye weel captain?" Jamie asked, not looking at him.

"Very well sir." Randall said. "Thank you."

"Ah heard ye hud an unfortunate mishanter wi' some...sheep wis it?" Jamie asked looking over at the other man finally.

Lizzy smirked a little at the King.

"Cattle actually." Randall said.

"Noo ye'v ferr recovered?"

"Mostly. I still have some trouble rising from bed on cold mornings."

"Weel ah ken th' waither 'ere in paris is tae be ferr taps aff a' week."

"You need have no concern for my health then."

"Delighted tae hear it."

Lizzy watched the King who was listening to the quiet pleasantries made. She then took a hold of her husband's arm and pulled him to the side a little. "Tell us, captain. Why are you here?" She asked. She held Jamie's elbow as though he were keeping her head above water.

"I am in fact here on an errand of mercy to aid my brother." Randall said.

The King cocked his head and gestured for him to continue.

"Your majesty. Until recently my brother was in the employee of the Duke of Sandringham. I've come here to ask his grace to reconsider his position."

The King nodded. "Perhaps you should beg."

Randall was startled. "Beg...your majesty?"

"Yes. On your knees. Otherwise to ask a favor of a man like the Duke would not be possible. To beg him, however, that is a different matter."

Randall fidgeted a little.

"On your knees." The King said, brown eyes firm.

Randall looked back at Jamie and Lizzy who were watching. Jamie was watching a bit amused. He took a breath and then slowly dropped to his knees before the King.

The King watched a moment and then started to laugh. The entourage and Jamie laughed with him as Randall bent his head to high the embarrassed red tinge to his face.

"Not now..." The King said, a laugh in his voice. "You English are so...literal." He said.

The group chuckled again.

Lizzy took a breath and looked at the King. "Your majesty?" She said softly.

At once the King stopped his laugh and nodded to her to approach.

"Forgive me. I am feeling unwell. With your permission, may I retire?" She asked.

Jamie looked at her his face going from amused to concerned for his wife.

The King nodded. "Of course Madame Fraser. Be well." He said softly in French. "Take some rest. You and your child have need of it. The sun is far to warm for your delicate condition."

She curtsied and turned to leave. Jamie bowed deeply with her. He straightened with her as well. She walked passed him.

"You may retire also, Lord Broch Tuarach." The King said in English to Jamie.

Jamie bowed and then moved to follow Lizzy as she moved slowly away. He caught her in a few short steps.

The King turned back to Randall. "The King gives you leave to rise." He said in English. He smiled. "It would be a shame to stain such pretty breeches."

The entourage laughed with the King as the moved on. Randall got slowly to his feet and sighed.

Jamie caught his wife's arm and looked at her. "Urr ye a' richt, katie? urr ye pure unwell? is it th' bairn?"

"No. I'm fine. I just wanted us to..."

"Ye'r sure?"

"Yes...I..."

He pulled up and stopped them. "A' richt then, wait 'ere."

"What? Jamie? Where are you...?"

He turned and walked back to Randall. He moved before him and they spoke together. Lizzy watched helplessly as then Randall touched Jamie's chest a moment and then stepped back. They bowed formally to each other and then Jamie came back to her, taking her elbow. Behind them, Randall looked on, smiling a little.

She looked up at him. "What was that about? What just happened?"

"Ah challenged him tae a duel 'n' he accepted. He said he owed me a death."

ZzZ

The carriage ride home was a somber one. Jamie was smiling, hands on his sword before him between his knees. Lizzy sat across from him, watching him, feeling ill. The windows were open allowing the breeze to cool her face.

It was perhaps the only thing that kept her from vomiting.

They arrived at the lavish home and the carriage pulled into the courtyard.

Fergus appeared as Jamie jumped down from the carriage not waiting to see if Lizzy got out in his excitement, knowing the servants would take care of her.

"Tis a stoatin day laddie."

"Is it?" Fergus asked taking his sword.

"Ah hae na idea. Fetch murtagh at wance."

"Oui milord."

A footman moved a step for Lizzy to get down out of the carriage. However, she had other plans. She leaned on the door.

"Take me to the Bastille with all due haste." She ordered.

The men moved to comply to the mistress's wishes as they again shut the door to the carriage and maneuvered it to leave the courtyard again.

No one realized she had not come inside as the men started speaking about the strategy in the main room.


	16. Him or Me!

Chapter 16 – Him or Me?!

It was evening.

Jamie had assumed Lizzy had gone to the hospital, but was a little startled when she had not returned by sundown. Still he had other matters on his mind.

"Ah wull arrange th' particulars wi' his seicont." Murtagh said. "As th' challenged, randall wull wale th' weapons." He was cleaning a basket broadsword he held as he spoke.

Jamie was seated on the small couch before the end of the bed, using ball Lizzy had made of an old stocking and some flour to work his fingers to gain movement. It had been a suggestion of Master Raymond and though Jamie had been sceptically at first, it proved to actually be a very good way to work on his grip.

"Aye."

"'n' whit if tis pistols? whit then?"

Jamie chuckled a little. "He wull nae tak' pistols. Tis tae quick. Tae far apairt." He leaned back on the bed with his arm. "Na he wull wantae keek me in th' eyes."

"Aye, bit dinnae error in judging th' man's skills. Ye dae nae become th' captain o' dragoons unless ye kin handle a blade."

Jamie nodded and made a thoughtful noise.

"There will not be any duel." Lizzy's voice came into their discussion.

Neither had heard her arrive at the house, walk up the stairs, or come into the room. They both turned to look at her. She was still in the dress she had worn at court, but no longer wore the sun hat or the gloves she had been wearing. She looked tired and worn, her hair loose about her shoulders. She looked like she needed to rest, but was unwilling at the moment.

She took a breath walking further into the room. "Randall is locked away in the Bastille."

"Oan whit charge?" Jamie asked sitting up, looking at his heavily pregnant wife as she stood there, watching them.

"I swore an accusation that said it was he who was the leader of the band who attacked Mary and I." She said slowly.

"Christ wifie whit hae ye dane?" Murtagh looked at her.

"Murtagh please..." She hissed.

"Hae ye lost yer mynd wifie? swearing a false charge?" Jamie rose to his feet.

She took a breath, holding her small hands before her over her belly. "They won't be able to hold him for long. Then I will say I was mistaken. It was someone with similar eyes and hair..." Jamie exchanged a look with Murtagh in shock. "It will be long enough to get you to listen to me." She said stepping closer. "Jamie you can't go through with this." She said, hand on her belly as he came to her as well, standing before her.

"How come wid ye dae sic a thing, katherine?" He demanded.

"Because dueling is outlawed in France. If you are caught, you could be thrown into that horrid prison for the rest of your life if not worse. It is treason. You could be hanged for it." She nodded to her belly. "I won't risk it. You are a father and you are about to be again. You need to think of me and your children not your silly need for vengeance!"

"Silly?!" He looked at her, eyes flashing.

"Yes." She growled hand on her womb.

"Na. Na thare ur places in th' toon whaur th' gens d'armes ur nae the noo." He said moving away from her.

"He wilnae be caught. Ah wull mak' sure o' it..." Murtagh began trying to soothe her.

She whirled to face him. "Murtagh! Please leave. This is between James and I."

Jamie arched an eyebrow at the full use of his name and took a breath. He nodded to Murtagh. Murtagh looked from one to the other and then nodded, laying the sword he held down and walking from the room.

Lizzy went and shut the door as her husband went to the far side of the room.

"Ye gave me a gift katie." He said. "Whin ye tellt me randall wis alive." He stood back to her near the table and chairs across the bedroom from her. "A gift. Knowing ah wid be th' yin tae end that bastard's lee." He then turned to her as she stood against the door, watching him. "Now, now I claim that gift."

"But you can't." She said softly coming forward. "Please listen to me." She said. "You can't kill Randall..."

"Thir's na reason..."

"Because of Mary."

"Mary?" He looked at her startled.

"Yes. She and Alex plan to wed, but he is sickly. Who will take care of her when he dies. It will not be long now. Would you take away a man who could support her just for your pride?" She asked.

He grunted and saw down on the couch and lifted the sword to inspect it.

She then slapped her stomacher. "Not to mention me. I am carrying your child, Jamie. You have three more sleeping in their beds. Would you rob them of a father?" She looked at him and practically screamed at him to gain his attention back to her. "Would you rob me of a husband whom I love with all my heart soul as my time approaches! Would you have me return to my brother a widow whose husband was taken as a traitor?" She turned a little and walked a bit. "My brother gave us a task and we need to see it through. I cannot alone!"

He looked at her sharply. "'n' fur that ah shuid let black jack randall bide? a'm trying tae keep ye 'n' thaim safe!" He rose to his feet and tossed down the blade wiping the spittle on his mouth with his sleeve before he looked at her, anger on his face. "Ah kin staun muckle mair than maist. Ah hae proven as muckle." He stalked to her. "Mist ah bear a' body else's weakness? kin ah nae hae mah ain?!" He snapped.

Lizzy had tears in her eyes as he moved passed her and swore in Gaelic looking upwards. " _Donas dubh nan seachd sitigean."_

Lizzy winced at the tone not the words.

She looked at him as he moved to look at her face, bending a little so his face was near hers. "Ye cannae ask that o' me katherine. Ye wur thare! ye ken whit he did tae me!"

"A delay. A delay is all I ask." She said tears in her eyes. "Jamie...please..."

"No." He said stalking passed her again. This time he lifted his dirk. "Noo ye hae yer choice. Him or me! ah cannae bide while randall bides." He moved to her. "If ye wull nae allow me tae murdurr him, then..." He took her hands wrapping it about the hilt as he pressed the tip to his chest, hands holding her small clammy hands on the hilt even as she tried to let go. "Ye murdurr me yersel'." He growled.

She shook. He did too, but hers was from fear not rage as he did. "One year." She begged, her voice hoarse as tears ran down her cheeks. "One year. Then Alex will be dead and Randall will have her back in England and after that, I swear I will help you bleed him myself."

Jamie had been watching her the whole time, face with rage. Finally he released her hands enough so she could toss the blade to the side.

"You owe me that James Fraser. I have saved your life not once, but twice." She said. "I gave up my honor to save you from hanging and then I helped you escape the noose again. Then I lost our child bringing you back from the brink of the abyss! You owe me that much at least!" She cried at him.

He stepped closer. "Ah see. 'n' noo ye claim yer debt." He said softly.

She looked up at him. "I can't make you see this in any other way." Her voice was high pitched as her tears fell.

"Jesus...God Katie." He looked at her, his eyes full of rage, face a mask of something she had never seen in him before. "Ye wid stoap me taking vengeance oan th' jimmy wha his whore? wha forced me tae mah knees 'n' made me sook his boaby smeared in mah ain blood?!" His voice was low, meaning he was well passed angry, his face was almost white with fury. "Christ Katherine!" He whirled from her. "A jimmy wha leed in mah nightmares 'n' in oor kip." He took a breath. "A jimmy wha a'maist drove me tae tak' mah ain lee."

He was well away from her as she stood hands at her sides now, the baby kicking her hard, but she was ignoring the pain of it as she panted, watching her husband.

"Bit a'm a jimmy o' honor." He looked back at her. "Ah pay mah debts." He growled lowly. He turned back to face her, eyes narrow. "Sae tell me noo. Is that whit yer asking o' me then? tae pay ye wi' th' lee o' black jack randall?" He asked, voice low, eyes watchful.

Lizzy took a shaky breath. "Yes." She said lifting her chin in defiance even as tears ran down her cheeks.

He let out a slow breath. He then nodded to her and walked forward reaching for his sword. He watched her, the whole time, eyes seething with rage as he lifted the blade between his hands and kissed it, the mark of a highlander making a vow. His look at her was he would do this for her, but she would be damned for it. It was almost unforgivable, the look told her.

Lizzy closed her eyes a moment knowing that she had forever changed their relationship with this demand, but she could not have him dueling here. Her hand went to her womb and she gasped a little now as the adrenaline left her body.

He was turned from her and put his blade into the place he kept it by the bed. "Yin year. Nae a day mair." He turned back to her and came to stand before her.

She reached for him and he jerked back from her embrace.

"Dae nae titch me." He growled angrily to her. She gasped softly, but she understood. He was still angry and would be for some time. She knew that. She hoped that he would forgive her soon enough or at least speak to her.

Her hands froze even as he walked to a small decorative window made of stained glass. His punched his hand through the thin colored glass and lead, making no outcry as it cut him.

She turned and gasped. "Jamie...your hand."

"It does nae maiter." He hissed going and dropping into a seat at the table. "Gang tae kip." He ordered her.

"But..."

"Ye 'n' th' bairn need rest." He said. "This wis far awfy much excitement fur ye." He said sitting stiffly. As angry as he was with her at the moment, he would not see their child suffer because of her argument. She needed rest and he would make sure she got it.

She looked at his back and then sighed, defeated. She moved and pulled off her clothing slowly. It took nearly half an hour by herself as she watched him the whole time. He made no movement or sound as he watched a pair of lacewings dancing close to the candle before him.

She swallowed hard, hand on her belly as she climbed into the bed and laid down.

She soon slept, but it was not restful.

ZzZ

It was near dawn when she woke.

She stretched out her hand and found beside her was cold. Jamie had not come to bed. She sat up slowly and saw he was where she had left him at the table. However, the tenseness that had been in his shoulders was no longer there. He was awake and seemed to be looking at nothing. The candles had long since gone out and only the low embers of the fire in the hearth and the pre-dawn light was in the room.

She rose from the bed, her chemise tight to her body as her belly grew, and she walked to him. Though he gave no sign, she knew that he knew she was there, though she had been soundless in her walk to him.

He took a breath as she came to him. She touched his shoulder. "Jamie." she whispered. "Jamie please come to bed. I'm cold." She begged softly.

And restless.

She had not slept well without his comforting body at her side, let alone the fact he was angry with her.

He sighed and leaned his head back against her body, thick cinnabar curls against her chest, just below her bosom, above the child she bore for him, the swell cradling his neck.

Her hand went to his head to caress his temple softly as she saw his hands on the table. He had wrapped it in cloth, but the cloth and the cuff of his sleeve were both stained from his blood.

"Katie." He murmured feeling the bairn move under his skull as he wrapped his arms backward around him and around her since she stood behind him.

She let him hold her a moment before she stepped back and then took his hand. He let her take the uninjured hand that was still recovering from his ordeal at the hands of Randall. She led him to the couch by the bed and had him sit down.

She stirred the coals of the fire as she squatted before it. She then moved to her medical box. She pulled out the supplies she needed and walked back to him.

He looked up at her looking very tired.

"Your hand." She said.

"It does nae maiter." He said for the second time that night.

However, she shook her head and unwrapped it. The cuts were superficial and had stopped bleeding. There was no need for stitches, but still she wrapped it with a tonic to help it heal. He watched her, silent.

When she was done she went to the wash basin to clean her hands of his blood. She felt him rather than heard him. He had come up behind her and wrapped his arms about her. She smiled and then led him back to the bed. She stripped him after he sat down again.

He sat unresisting as she soon had him naked. She tucked him into the bed and then crawled into the other side. He shivered a little, drawing her close to him.

Once the chill was gone from his skin, she lay, looking at him. They both were awake, both thinking about the evening. She reached a hand and caressed his chest, a finger circling his nipple which hardened under her touch.

He shifted and she thought he would force her away from him and make her stop, which he did, but only so he could roll toward her. He spent a long time, as the light grew stronger looking down at her face, using his hand to lightly caress her from temple to collarbone, watching and feeling her flesh against him gooseflesh.

"God, ah dae loue ye." He murmured softly as though it was supposed to only be to himself.

"Jamie I..." He bent his head and kissed her preventing any further response, one hand moving to cup one heavy breast through the thin material of her dress as he moved to take her.

He looked down at her, drawing her chemise out of his way below as he pulled her legs up and outward, holding her open, exposed, and utterly his as the new day light came through the window.

ZzZ

Three days later Jack Randall was released from the Bastille. Lizzy had gone and apologized for the error to the warden. Since she was anonymous, Jack Randall had no idea it had been her who had condemned him.

From there she had gone to the hospital, though she had left her husband sleeping in the bed. She had been surprised she had not woken him. He must have been so tired, mentally spent from the tense couple of days.

Jamie sat at his desk looking out the large windows into the courtyard thinking. He took at responded to the release of Randall.

Murtagh walked into the room. "Randall haes bin released fae th' bastille. Ah wull catch up wi` wi' his seicont this efternoon tae discuss th' terms fur th' duel."

Jamie sighed, holding his head a little. It had been a long night after the fight with Lizzy and then spending much of the early morning finding his way back to her. He had come to realize her reasons were sound enough. Mary, however, was minor one, but the safety of his family was something he could not ignore. And he had made her a promise. One he would keep because of his love for her. He would hold her to her end in a year to help him murder the man who had caused them some much grief and loss. Not only had Randall caused Jamie to suffer not only the physical trauma of the rape, but the mental one as well, long suffering, but he also had caused Lizzy to lose a child when she had brought Jamie back from the abyss.

Lizzy refused to tell him what had happened that night other than she said she had to "Drive the demon" from the room, but Jamie had seen the bruises on her. Had he caused them he often wondered. Or had they come because she had harmed herself in healing him? Still. Randall had ultimately caused the loss of their son.

"Twa days fae noo at dawn." Murtagh said coming to his side.

Jamie said nothing as he kept staring out the window.

"Dinna fash yirsel, laddie. Marcus assures me that th' woods tae th' wast o' th' toon is safe. Th' gens d'armes na nae patrol thare."

Jamie said nothing.

Murtagh was a little bewildered by this. "Lad?" He asked.

"Aye." Jamie said picking up a quill.

Murtagh slapped his arm. "Yi''ll need tae concentrate." He said. "Ah will fetch th' broadswords. We'll catch up wi` in th' courtyard. Wirk oan yer skills." Murtagh then turned to leave.

Wang Lun walked into the room and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Ye. He kin train wi' ye 'n'..." Murtagh said.

"Ah cannae." Jamie said looking at him. "Forby he wilnae train wi' me wi'oot foremaist asking his mistress 'n' she insae in favor at a' o' me fightin', even fur sport."

Murtagh made a face. "Afore supper then. Ah wid ower nae hauld yer horses 'til th'morra. Yi''ll need tae wirk that ill haun." He lifted his left hand for emphasis.

Jamie sighed. "Ah'ament dueling wi' randall." He said as Murtagh made it to the door.

Murtagh turned to look at him.

Jamie rose to his feet slowly and sighed again. "A've awready sent word. Ah hae withdrawn th' challenge."

"Whit?" Murtagh asked. "How come?"

Jamie fell silent watching his godfather.

"How come?" Murtagh demanded.

"Tis complicated." Jamie said spreading his hands.

"Ah ken a'm a simple jimmy, bit huv a go fur an explanation." Murtagh said, eyes flashing.

"Ah cannae murtagh." Jamie said turning from him.

Murtagh grabbed his arm. "Ye cannae!" He barked. He leaned close. "Yer mynd changes lik' a wifie in flux!" He growled lowly and released Jamie's arm.

Jamie's eyes flashed. "Trust ah hae a sound reason." He said lowly.

Murtagh grunted and walked away.

Marcus came to the room carrying a tray. "Morning Master Murtagh."

"Says ye." Murtagh growled on his way out.

"Too bad." The French butler said in amusement. He came forward and set the tray on a table. "The lady has instructed you have a proper breakfast to start your day milord."

Jamie turned to look at him. "Whaur is ma lady this mornin'?" He asked. He had been surprised when he had woken and she was not abed. Well less so that she was not abed, but more she was not in the room. He knew at times she woke because of the bairn and walked a bit to try and settle the child within. Sometimes she would settle into a chair by the dying fire and he would find her so coming back from Maison Elise and carry her back to bed.

"At the hospital."

"O' coorse she is." Jamie said with a sigh. His wife went there often when she was feeling the need to help or when she needed to find something to do.

"Pardon?"

Jamie waved it off. "Nothing, Sorry."

"She sent word she would be coming home in a few hours for lunch."

Jamie nodded. "Merci Marcus." He said.

"Milord." Marcus nodded and poured the tea before he bowed and then walked away from Jamie who continued to look out the window wondering how his life had come to this.

ZzZ

Evening came.

After supper Jamie and Lizzy were in their bedroom. Lizzy had been sitting by the fire with her feet up. Jamie had removed his stock and unbuttoned his best and opened his shirt revealing his neck and chest as he looked at his wife who was sitting dreamily watching the flames in her morning gown and chemise, ready for bed.

She was caressing her belly softly as he came to her.

He gently lifted her feet into his lap and then sat down on the stool her feet had been on. He used his strong fingers to caress her tired feet and worked to try to coax the fluid that made her ankles and joints swell to go back into her body with firm, gentle strokes.

He sighed looking into the flames as well, also thinking about the last few days and his promise to his wife. He would honor that promise to her, but he had things to tell her about it now that his mind was calmer.

Things she needed to know.

If he could find a way to begin.

She sighed. "How did you know that is exactly what I needed right now?"

"Ah mind howfur muckle it helped jenny whin she wis wi' bairn." He said looking at her.

She sighed in pleasure, relaxing as his sure fingers moved to her sore arch.

Her eyes closed, but she was not sleeping. She looked so peaceful he hated to disturb her, but he needed to.

"Ah hae bin thinking aboot whit ye said." He said beginning.

Her eyes opened.

"Mind ye said ah owed ye a lee fur ye saved mines? weel a've saved yers as weel at least s often. Seems tae me that we ur even oan that hampden roar." He said.

"Even?"

"Aye." He said. "Ah didnae gie ye randall's lee in jiro o' a debt. Ah owe yer brother hee haw. Ah hae ye a free choice atween us wance 'n' ye choice tae bade wi' me." He said. "Th' fact ye did shouldn't entitle him tae ony consideration."

"But he is my King." She whispered.

"Aye, 'n' yer kin." He said. "'n' he haes asked muckle o' ye as a wifie tae huv a go tae learn aboot th' jacobites 'n' howfur he cuid uise it tae his vantage."

Lizzy took a breath and pulled her legs back from him. Her demand was three pronged. Mary, her brother, and their family. "Mary deserves to have some hope Jamie."

"Ah owe her nothing an' a' ." He said firmly. "Ither than politeness due a mukker o' mah wife." He looked at the flames. "Whit randall did tae me wis worse than death. Whit lies atween him 'n' me kin ainlie be settled whin yin o' us is deid."

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Do you know how easy it would have been to hate you?" She asked him. "To sit in that cell and hate the fake you stole any chance I had at becoming a royal. To become pregnant by you because of what you did?"

He blinked turning to her. "Whit?"

She had mentioned this only once before. He could not remember well what she had said. That night seemed to have image not words so much. He remembered her face, her trying to reason with him, and the dark blood between her legs that seemed to be welling from her like a fountain. That was what he remembered. She had spoken of her rape then, but he remembered little of it and it was the only time she had and the only time until now.

"I gave myself to you because I knew you would be kinder than Randall. And I knew he wished to use me to break you." She sat forward. "But I have long forgiven you what you did with your body to keep me safe." She smiled a little. "And we have a lovely daughter from it."

"Aye." He said.

He still wondered which of the times he had been between her legs had created Ellen within her. He would like to think and hope that it was one of the later unions where she was willing and soft under his touch not ice cold with fear because of a gun to her head.

He took a breath then. "Bit ye wid hae that equal tae whit he did tae me?"

"No. He meant to break you utterly and he did. Leaving me the pieces of your battered soul, but did you ever think that I felt many of the same feelings? The anger, the self loathing, the hatred of you..."

He looked at her. "Ye merrit me." He said. "Ah wid hae ne'er hud forced ye if he hud nae bin thare. Ye ken that."

"Yes." She said nodding. "Which is why I was able to forgive you in time, but it still was degrading to know I had been so used, despite me giving permission for it."

Jamie swallowed and looked away. "Ye ne'er spoke o' this afore." He took a breath. Not her true feelings anyway. He had not realized how deep of a wound she had.

"I was not sure how. I did not wish to blame you. I love you now Jamie. You are my husband, best friend, lover, father of my children... but part of me will always remember what first was between us that brought us together." She sat forward a little. "My point, James Fraser, is that if I learned to forgive you, perhaps, given enough time, you can forgive Jack Randall as well."

His face twisted a little. "Forgive him? ah hardly forgive him fur whit he made me dae tae ye nae tae mention me let alone masell." He looked at her. "Though mibbie a'm grateful in some respect. Hud he nae pat ye in th' cell, ah ne'er wid hae bin able tae come tae ken ye as wife." He sighed. "However, ah wull ne'er forgive him, Katie." He looked at her. "Mibbie it's fur yer a better body than ah."

"It was years ago, Jamie." She said. "Many years ago."

"Aye."

She sighed. "Then why did you promise to let him live?"

"Because." He took a breath. "O' Charles Stuart."

That caught her by surprise. "The Bonny Prince? Why?"

"Th' prince is a canny slippery jimmy, bit thare is a light in his yak that kin gowk guid men hawp he's god's chosen yin destined tae mak' th' dream o' a sleepy one restoration a reality." He took a breath and licked his lips. "We hae thwarted him a' we kin, katie. We did as we promised yer brother. We kin fin' ourselves goupin' intae th' abyss o' a battlefield." He took a breath. "Sae if anythin' shuid happen tae me..."

"Don't talk like that." she said sitting up a little more.

"A'm waantin' thare tae be a steid fur ye. Someone tae care fur ye 'n' fur oor bairns." He said softly, voice low and serious, tears in his eyes. He lifted a hand to her cheek gently. "A'm waantin' it tae be a jimmy wha loues ye as a sister 'n' wull see ye keeked efter wi'oot disgrace shuid ah fall." He said. He swallowed hard. "Sae noo it's mah caw. A'm needin' ye tae mak' me a promise katherine. Shuid th' time come fur it, ye wull travel tae th' naurby sea port, boord a ship, 'n' sail back tae yer brother 'n' prussia. 'n' be weel."

She took a breath, watching him, tears in her own eyes.

He nodded a little at her.

She swallowed. "I promise. "She said softly.

He nodded and smiled a little. He lifted his hand to her belly and caressed it gently. She laid her hand over his softly. He leaned to her, kissing her softly at first and then with growing passion, but then he pulled back.

"A loue ye." He murmured. "My princess Katie."

She looked at him curiously a moment. "I love you too." She answered.

He bent and kissed the swell of her womb before moving to lay his head upon it, feeling the occupant stretch lazily against his cheek. Lizzy wrapped her arms about his shoulders, caressing the tension she felt there as she looked back at the fire.

This was it meant to be a husband and wife in these times. To be equals in this marriage she had to make a promise since she had demanded one. And it was all because they were soul mates and loved each other more than they could ever speak to.

Lizzy laid her head back as she thought about her promise to him.

His arms wrapped about her, holding mother and bairn to him as he relaxed, not sleeping, but not awake truly either.


	17. Master of Tricks and Deception

Chapter 17 - Master of Tricks and Deception

Lizzy had gathered what she needed. She looked at her husband as he sat on the bed. "I think I know how to manage this."

"Manage whit?" He asked looking up at her curiously as he used the ball she had made to work his hand.

"The smallpox."

He sat forward. "Ye hae?"

"I am not one hundred percent sure it will be effective though." She said.

He stood up. "Weel we wull hae tae huv a go it then wilnae we."

She nodded. "Yes."

He smiled ruefully. "Weel ah suspect ah wull hae tae volunteer fur th' duty then. Na yin else wull."

She nodded again. "I am sorry. I wish there was another way."

He waved it off. "We wull ken if yer magic hauns 'n' potions wirk le dame blanche."

She moved quickly, faster than he would have thought considering the rather massive weight she carried before her, to box his ear. He was also not expecting such a hard blow from her. She gasped flexing her hand, apparently caught by surprise also.

He yelped, startled and rubbed his ear looking at her a bit sour.

"Serves you right." She muttered walking away from him to look over her medical things.

He sighed. "Ah wull fetch murtagh 'n' fergus."

"Fergus?" She asked.

"Aye. A'm needin' th' wee laddie if we wantae git intae th' warehouse, ye ken."

She took a breath. He was right of course as he disappeared out the door, large boots thudding on the floor as he walked.

ZzZ

He came in a very short time later with Murtagh and Fergus behind him. He smiled at her as she stood in a dress that did nothing to hide her condition from them. The bairn was low, starting to move downwards Jamie noted or perhaps was just sitting there on this day. It was far too early for her labors to come upon her without serious trouble.

She worked on grinding herbs as Murtagh paced the room and Fergus reached to investigate. She clicked her tongue and removed his hand from her medical box.

Jamie was watching Murtagh as he removed his vest leaving him in his boots, shirt, and kilt. He put his vest on the chair behind him.

"How come ur we trying tae fake smallpox?" He asked.

"Because." Jamie said looking back. "Th' financiers ur waiting tae see if th' prince's vino venture is went well." He sat down, using his hand to press his kilt down as he did so. "If it wirks than thay wull be lining up tae support th' jacobite cause."

Lizzy looked up. "But if we can get the harbor master at La Havre to destroy St. Germain's warehouse and inventory, like he did with the Patagonia..."

"Charles wull lose his vino 'n' th' investment." Jamie said, sitting with hands on his knees.

"So then will go back to Roma with his tail between his legs." Lizzy said.

"Or we juist cut th' italian fop's throat 'n' be dane wi' it." Murtagh said.

Lizzy made a face. "Killing Charles Stuart will only make him a martyr throughout Scotland."

Murtagh hissed and shook his head, but he knew she was right.

Lizzy turned to Fergus and lifted a bottle. "Essence of Rosemary." She said unstoppering it and pouring it into a cup. She then lifted another that was pale yellow. "Bitter cascara." She looked back at Jamie and he arched an eyebrow.

She lifted the cup to her husband and nodded. He looked at her a little unsure and then sighed taking it from her. He lifted it upwards. "Slainte!" He said before he downed it in a gulp. He then made a face at the taste since she had done nothing to hide it. It tasted like some of the most wretched stuff he had ever had and the fact his wife made him drink it made it worse.

She walked before him with what she had been mashing. She dipped in a cloth and pressed it to his chest. "Mash of nettle." She said pressing it to the skin of his chest where it was exposed from his open shirt.

He looked down watching her as she did it. "If ye mist." He said.

Fergus had found a bandage and was playing with it, pulling it over his eyes.

Lizzy looked back at him and then looked back at her husband. Jamie smiled a little at her as she turned back to the youth. "Stop it. You need to pay attention."

"I am." He said pulling it down to look at her.

"No, you are not." She said in protest.

She continued to press the cloth to Jamie's skin.

He leaned to her. "Ah dinnae cop anythin', Katie."

"Oh you will." She said moving passed him as she set down the cloth. "Give it a moment." she said looking up at his rather unimpressed face.

She passed him a small bottle of pink liquid. "Rose mata." He unstoppered it as she looked at him, hand on her back to support the baby she carried. "With luck the combination will cause severe stomach pains and vomiting." She said.

Murtagh grinned. "Yer in fur a pleasant forenicht." He said smirking.

Jamie shot him a look before pressing the small vial to his lips and drinking. At least this one was easier to drink. It was fragrant and it tasted like roses, but did not quite remove the bitter after taste he still had.

Lizzy looked at him. "Do you think you can get St. Germain's men to drink it?"

"Aye." Jamie said. "We'll break th' corks aff a few boatles. Ye cannae sell fucked product. Thay wull nae let it gang tae shite. Trust me." He said.

"Once his men drink the spiked wine. They should flush with fever." Lizzy said. Jamie suddenly felt rather warm. "The nettle juice on the skin will cause blistering. And the rose mata will cause blood in the urine. All signs of small pox."

Jamie gasped and bent over feeling suddenly rather unwell as his stomach cramped hard. "Sweet Jesus!" He gasped.

Lizzy smiled as Murtagh walked over to look.

Jamie looked up at him rather piteously. He then looked down at his chest that had white blisters from the nettles.

Lizzy smiled happily. "And voilà. I give you small pox."

Jamie looked at her. "Ah cannae hawp it's actually this easy."

Murtagh grunted. "Masquerades 'n' games." He said. "Whit's neist? a rousing gam o' charades?" He asked.

Fergus looked up. "Oh! Did you know that at the brothel the women would play charades without any clothing on for the customers?" He asked.

Murtagh looked at him and grunted before walking off.

"Quiet laddie." Jamie hissed as his stomach cramped again.

"But I was quiet." Fergus protested.

"Get." Jamie gestured.

Fergus sighed.

Lizzy went to him and touched his shoulder. "Leave Murtagh alone for a bit. Go see what Ellen is up to will you."

"Oui my lady."

Jamie gasped as the door shut.

"Murtagh I angry." Lizzy said when they were alone. She moved to rub aloe onto the nettle blisters.

Jamie gasped and looked up at his wife. "Ah ken. Ah dinnae blame him." Jamie took a breath and then took hold of her hand. "We hae tae tell him."

She looked at him gentle. "I was just thinking that exact same thing." She said. She set down the small cup and sighed folding her hands over her belly.

Jamie lifted a hand to her. "A' o' it." He said.

She nodded. "All of it." She agreed.

He caressed the swell tenderly and then gasped and laughed a little without humor at the feeling of his insides rebelling.

Lizzy stepped to him and he wrapped his arms about her, holding her as she caressed his back to soothe him. "I'm sorry. It will pass in a few hours." She said.

He nodded, head against her side. "Kin ye haud me?" His voice was soft, plaintive, like a child who was hurting.

"I will make you tea and then hold you in bed." she said.

He nodded as he let her go.

When she came back he had put himself to bed, curled in a ball around his stomach. He had not vomited, but that was likely because of sheer force of will.

She gave him some tea and had him drink it down, all of it before she climbed into bed, fully dressed, and wrapped her body about him, gently caressing his tender belly with her one hand and his head with the other.

"Rest, schatz." She told him gently.

He whimpered in pain at times as the cramping continued, but she looked after him as though he were a small bairn not a man of twenty-five years in pain.

ZzZ

It was later that evening when the pains had ebbed and Jamie was able to again move about. His chest ached from the nettles, but even they seemed to be less because of Lizzy putting aloe on him at ever opportunity.

He sighed, sitting up. "Dae ye ken whaur he is?" He asked his wife who was standing, leaning back against the child in her womb.

"In the courtyard." She offered.

Jamie nodded.

He walked out into the courtyard where Murtagh was using a broadsword to fight an invisible enemy before him.

Jamie spoke to him.

Lizzy stood up at the French balcony, watching and listening as Jamie spoke to his godfather in Gaelic about everything with his wife and their mission.

After an hour or so Murtagh walked away from him and then sighed. He turned back. "If you believe your wife's family to be the road to redemption so be it." He took a breath and walked back to Jamie looking at him as Jamie watched him. He then lifted his fist and struck Jamie hard in the face without warning causing Jamie to take the blow hard.

Jamie staggered a moment and then touched his nose and jaw checking for breaks as Murtagh put a hand on him. He froze looking at his godfather.

"But you should have trusted me with that from the beginning." Murtagh said, voice in a scolding tone. He then lifted his hand, flexing his fingers painfully, knowing he had bruised them against Jamie's strong jaw.

Jamie rubbed his jaw ruefully and then they put their arms about each other.

Everything was now forgiven in true Scottish fashion.

Jamie looked up and saw Lizzy there, looking down at them, a soft smile on her face. He smiled back a little, though his jaw hurt a bit.

ZzZ

Two mornings later, Jamie was up and dressed with Fergus with him.

They had to get to the warehouse, taint the wine, and return before anyone noted their absence. Jamie had seen the horses saddled and was making ready to go after a good meal, the last the pair of them would have for a time.

Marcus helped Jamie put on his sword and Jamie nodded to him. He then turned and helped Fergus mount the tall Frisian stallion.

Wang Lun was standing with Murtagh. The pair of them had been told by Jamie to keep an eye on Lizzy. She was large enough now he worried the baby may come before the time they thought. He prayed it would not until he at least returned so he could be at her side when it arrived.

Lizzy walked out, carrying a satchel she had loaded for him to use. She had shown him all her things the night before when she finished making things for them to use.

He ducked down, bending nearly in half so she could put the satchel about his shoulders. He straightened, looking at her, smiling.

"Be careful." She said fiddling with his stock.

"Ah wull." He said turning from her.

She looked at him. "You always say that. Mean it this time." She said.

He chuckled lightly as she turned to Fergus. He mounted easily onto the horse and sat regarding his small pregnant wife who was between the two horses.

"And you. Don't do anything dim witted or stupid." She said in French.

He looked at her shocked by that.

She nodded. "Yes you." She said in English.

"Oui, milady. I will watch over milord as well." He said looking at Jamie.

Lizzy nodded and patted his leg before turning back to Jamie who smiled down at her. "Well, you are in good hands."

He bent down as she came to his side. "We'll be back in a few days." He murmured. He then kissed her soundly before straightening and nodding to Fergus as they rode from the courtyard to the street.

Lizzy stood, arms about herself as she watched them go.

Wang Lun came to her and smiled. "I will make you some tea."

Murtagh came to her as well and wrapped his arm about her shoulders. "Thay wull be back afore ye ken it, lass."

She nodded and reached up to pat his arm.

ZzZ

It was three days before Jamie returned.

Fergus had proved very useful in gaining the bottles to taint as well as getting the nettle juice on the coats. Jamie had been rather proud of the lad since they waited for the men to sleep. The bottles were put where the men could find them and the coats, would be dry, but morning, but would cause the painful blistering.

The pair rode into the courtyard having not slept in days. Servants took the reins. Jamie slid from his horse and landed with a grunt. He then reached up to Fergus who looked at him blurry eyed. The lad had earned his rest again as he had when he had looked after Lizzy when Jamie had been arrested.

Fergus was nearly asleep when Jamie carried him to his bed. Jamie then walked to the bedroom. It was around midnight and he was sure Lizzy would be in bed or at least should be.

He opened the door and she woke, sitting up on her arms to look at him.

"Well?"

He smiled as he pulled off his overcoat looking at her. She was lovely in the dying light of the fire. He was torn between wanting to strip himself and come to her to make love to her or fall into her arms and sleep. The second option, for now was winning.

"Success?" She asked.

He moved to remove his belt. "Ah didnae linger aroond tae fin' oot." He said looking at her. He pulled off his boots. "We wull ken soon enough though."

"It must work. Charles cannot get his hands on the money."

He smiled at her and came to the bed, leaning down to her. "Dinna fash yirsel, katie. If a`body kin deliver pestilence 'n' disease. Tis us." He kissed her once, twice, three times before he turned his back to her and laid down letting out a sigh.

Lizzy curled up against him. "Come here." she whispered to him.

He smiled sleepily and patted her arm. "A loue ye." He murmured.

ZzZ

It was evening when Jamie moved from the bedroom, venturing out with Lizzy in search of food. She had been awake much of the time Jamie slept, but had remained at his side other than to use the chamberpot, watching him sleep.

Marcus brought him a letter.

Jamie broke the seat as he lifted a roll. "Whin did this come?" He asked.

"It arrived at noon, milord."

Jamie nodded. He ate quickly and then looked at Lizzy apologetically. "Ah mist gang tae maison elise. Prince charles haes summoned me."

She smiled a little. "News has traveled fast."

"Indeed." He said.

He dressed quickly and went out. He walked to the brothel, less than a mile away. He went to the stairs and trotted up them. Inside it was busy, he noted and he looked about as he walked passed the bouncers at the door. He smiled at them, dipping his head to them.

"James!" A voice called to him.

Jamie turned his head and saw Prince Charles standing in a hallway to the left. The Prince snapped his fingers to gain his attention. Jamie took a breath and walked toward the prince who had ducked back around the corner.

Prince Charles was drinking wine as Jamie came to him.

"Yer royal highness." He said in a hoarse whisper.

The Prince moved before him. "Finally you make it here. I have been anxiously waiting." He said.

"Ah cam as soon as ah received yer message." Jamie said.

"That was hours ago." The Comte St. Germain said to his right over his shoulder in French. "He is an absurd choice. We cannot trust him."

"As ah said." Jamie said looking at the Prince. "Ah cam as soon as ah git th' message. Katherine, mah guidwife, wis haein a bit o' bluidin. Ah hud tae hae her rest efter th' physician keeked at her. He ordered na yin interrupt her rest fur some hours. Ah stayed wi' her tae keep her calm, bit na yin cam in tae disturb us. Th' bluidin stopped, bit she aye is resting fur fear o' an earlie delivery. A' oor bairns hae bin earlie born, though ainlie a few weeks, however, this is months earlie, sae ye ken mah concern fur her welfare." He bowed his head. "Forgive me fur nae stating urgent messages cuid come fur me. Bit whin ah received th' letter, ah cam straecht awa'."

It was a perfectly plausible explanation and the Comte knew it. He sighed and turned away. Jamie would have not known about what had happened and naturally his wife who was carrying a child would be a priority.

The Prince looked at him and then back at Jamie. "I trust Lord Broch Tuarach with my life." The Prince said in French. He looked back at Jamie. "Forgiven James. I trust she is well?" He said in English.

"Fur noo. Aye. She 'n' th' bairn ur resting comfortably. Thank ye." Jamie said. He took a breath. "Howfur kin ah be o' service then?"

"There has been a catastrophe in La Havre." The Prince said. "At the Comte's warehouse."

The Comte nodded speaking in French. "Some of my men have been stricken with..."

The Prince lifted a hand. "A mysterious illness which no one has been able to diagnose as of yet."

"This illness...is it contagious?" Jamie asked.

"Perhaps."

"One should not openly speculate as to the contagion of this malady."

"I have the sick men hidden away, but they will soon be missed." The Comte said.

"Whit aboot th' harbor master? haes he bin paid aff? is that nae howfur ye normally handle thae sorts o' hings ?" Jamie asked the Comte who was near him.

"He is too scrupulous for that." The Comte said making a face.

The Prince drank some more wine. "This is why I sent for you James. We require you to transport the wine."

Jamie arched an eyebrow. He looked from the prince to the Comte and back. "Ah see." He sighed. "This endeavor cuid jeopardize mah cousin jared's vino collapso business. He is even noo making trade agreements wi'..."

The Comte laughed. "I warned you he would gouge us with an exorbitant fee!" He said his French getting louder by the word.

The Prince looked at Jamie. "James knows this is no time for negotiation." The Prince said calmly.

"That may be." The Comte said. "But I still do not trust him. He has ruined me once before." He eyed Jamie.

The Prince turned to Jamie. "James. You know this isn't simply about financial gain." Jamie nodded a little and looked back at the Comte that was pacing a few feet off. "Mark me, the profits from this endeavor will be the seed to expelling the Hanoverian usurpers to my father's throne. This is to retain your soil and return your blessed king." He said.

Jamie was watching him silently. He then spoke. "O' coorse, yer royal highness." He took a breath. "Ah hae yit tae fin' buyers, bit ah wull lea fur la havre, arrange transport straecht awa', 'n' hain th' vino collapso in mah cousin's warehouse." He then bowed his head.

The Prince lifted his hands to Jamie's face, startling him a little. "You are a loyal and true patriot, James. Thank you." He lifted his hand. "God's speed."

Jamie kissed the ring and then touched his brow to the Prince's hand before turning to walk away. However, a loud noise caused him to look up as he found the Comte's cane in his path, blocking him.

"I will of course accompany you on your journey. Along with the Almighty." He said looking back at the Prince who nodded his assent. "To watch over my investment."

Jamie smiled a little as he looked back at the prince and then at the Comte. "Th' road tae la havre is a lonely yin. Yer chat wull gie a...pleasant diversion." He said pleasantly, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The Comte was content with that for the moment and let Jamie pass.

Behind them the Prince nodded.

ZzZ

It was a day later, after Jamie had returned home and discussed with Murtagh how to make this not happen.

Suzette seemed to be enjoying herself as she dressed him as a nobleman. Jamie looked on and Lizzy was seated, her feet up watching, her large belly before her. She felt huge, but was not in as bad a condition as Jamie had told the Comte.

Still she tired easily and he made sure she was resting enough.

The maid pulled on a dress vest for him.

Murtagh grunted. "Thae hinder mah movements."

"You will get used to it." Suzette saud smiling.

"Ah dinnae wantae git used tae it. Bein' a robber is ill enough, bit daein' it in this claes is unbearable."

Jamie smiled as he lifted a jacket. "We'll mak' a proper french courtier oot o' ye yit." He beamed.

"Indeed." The maid grinned.

Murtagh looked back at his godson. "Anither bleat lik' that 'n' ah wull see tae th' ither side o` yer jaw." He growled.

Jamie was smiling still as he came to Murtagh, arms folded on his chest.

"Perhaps we can think of an alternative." Lizzy said looking at the fire. She then looked at them. "Do you even trust these men you found?"

It had taken Murtagh less than a day to find them. He had brought them to the home, but they had to remain outside under the walkway of the courtyard. Lizzy had brought them supper with the maids and the men were kind to her, almost too kind.

"Dosh kin by ye anythin' if ye ken whaur tae keek." Murtagh said.

She made a face. "Fine." She said as Jamie walked toward her. "Do these highwaymen even have the proper attire to look the part?"

"Let's juist say it wull nae be a guid day tae be a nobleman traivelin oot by th' seine th' nicht." Murtagh said knowing a few of the men had gone.

"We dinnae hae time fur an alternative, katie." Jamie said gentle.

"What if you get caught? Have you even thought about that?" She asked.

"Aye." Jamie said. He leaned closer. "Dinnae git caught."

She grunted and rose to her feet. "Sounds so dangerous."

"Tis." He said.

She looked at him as she leaned backward. "You know it is occasionally okay to lie to me, just to put my mind at ease." She said.

"Ah will keep that in mynd neist time." Jamie said.

"I don't feel good about this."

Suzette giggled as she finished with the buttons of the vest and then moved to pull on the overcoat for Murtagh. Jamie stood there amused at his godfather.

"This feels needlessly risky, like we haven't thought it through enough." Lizzy said pacing a little. "What about St. Germain?"

"We dae hae a plan fur him." Murtagh said looking at her.

Jamie looked back at her. "Ah hae thought it thro' 'n' it wull serve, katie." He smiled. "Bit ah'ament th' yin ye shuid be concerned aboot." He walked to her and wrapped an arm about her. "I am simply a merchant transporting his goods." He then smiled a little. "If ye wish tae say a prayer, dae sae fur murtagh fitzgibbons. He wull be th' yin actually in th' line o' fire." He said, his hand joining hers on her belly as he looked over at her a moment and then looked back at Murtagh playfully.

Murtagh then stepped forward. "If ah dae git caught, wid ye be sae kind as tae murdurr me? ah refuse tae be hanged in this frig oot."

Jamie smirked a little and reached to straighten the collar playfully even as Murtagh batted his hand away in annoyance.

Suzette appeared at his elbow. "Then let me get you undressed, straight away." She bowed to Lizzy and then pulled the small clansman along after her.

Murtagh smiled a little as he went with her.

Jamie blinked and then looked at Lizzy who smiled knowingly.

"Howfur lang hae thay...?"

"Weeks now, Jamie." Lizzy said in amusement.

Jamie coughed a little. "Is that how come she is aye sae cheery th' morns mornin'. She is weel bedded then."

"It would appear, yes."

He chuckled and then took her hand. "Come then, katie. Let us tae kip as weel." He moved and embraced her, feeling her distended belly against him. "It's juist as weel yer up th' duff." He murmured. "Otherwise ah wid be servin` ye weel 'til mornin'."

She playfully slapped his shoulder. "As though you will not anyway."

He chuckled. "Weel na. Ah dae nae wish tae exhaust ye."

She shook her head at him and allowed him to pull her toward the bedroom.

ZzZ

And hour later, Lizzy and Jamie were resting in their bed. Jamie was caressing the swell of her belly as she lay propped up with pillows.

"Sorry for earlier. It's just that...bad things seem to happen when we are apart."

"We aye fin' a wey back tae ilk ither na?" He said smiling.

She sighed, shifting a little, trying to be comfortable.

"Roll tae th' side, katie." he murmured.

She sighed and did so. His large hands then found her tired and sore back muscles as he caressed. She sighed, relaxing under his ministrations as she caressed the swell of her belly. "Soon I will not be comfortable at all." She said.

"Thankfully that insae a lang time." He said smiling. He bent his head down and kissed her shoulder, his hand moving over her hip to her belly. "Ah aye wonder if thare ur twa wi`in." He said.

She elbowed him in the chest. "I am not ready to have two babies at once."

"Mah cousins hae dane weel enough." He murmured caressing her neck. He felt her annoyance melt away in an instant as he found a sore muscle. He caressed it, gaining it's release and letting her head lay better.

He smiled and looked at her as she faced away from him. He leaned to her belly, cupping the swell softly. "Ah cannae wait tae catch up wi` ye." He murmured to her belly. He then spoke in Gaelic and she sighed happily.

She smiled down at him. He saw her look and moved to her, kissing her tenderly as he moved her chemise out of his way to take her from where he was.

As he pressed into her gently, he looked at her face as she turned a little to take his kiss as they moved together gently.

ZzZ

It was two days later when Jamie was out with the Comte to bring the shipment from Paris back to La Havre. The Comte had taken it to Paris and now Jamie would have it in his safe keeping.

Lizzy went to spend time with Louise, having supper with her. Some of her other friends joined them and she listened to the gossip about her with half an ear as she thought about Jamie and Murtagh this night.

Jamie was on the second wagon beside the driver with the Comte on the lead with his driver. They had a group of the Comte's men with them and one of Jamie's, who sat beside him.

They came to a clearing where the trees widened a bit from the road. Murtagh and his men were waiting. He nodded to them and they all pulled up their masks.

"Halt where you are!" Someone called French.

"Don't move!" Call another.

The Comte and Jamie looked up seeing torches as men moved about them. There were men on all sides.

"Stop at once!" Someone called.

"Don't stop!" The Comte said.

"Drop your weapons!" A man called.

"Keep moving! Why have we stopped?" The Comte demanded.

"We want the cargo. Get down and you will not be harmed!" the apparent leader said.

"Get down now!" Someone else said.

Pistols and rifles were trained on the group as the Comte growled. "I said keep moving!" He cried.

The leader shot the man beside the Comte. The Comte rose to his feet holding his pistol.

"Now! Don't move! Throw down your weapons!"

"No!"

Jamie threw down the sword he held looking about. He lifted his hands up.

"Do as we say." One of the men said, in very good French. "And you will not be harmed. Your lives are not worth this consignment."

The Comte stood, pistol ready, aimed at the leader.

"Drop your weapon!" The leader advised.

"Never!" The Comte barked. "Never! You will all be hunted and hanged for this!"

"Not likely." The leader said calmly.

Jamie moved quickly while they did not seem to notice him knocking his driver clear. He moved to the wagon, leaping over St. Germain, knocking him to the earth as he landed on the leader. The leader fired upwards at the Comte and the Comte fired, but hit nothing.

Three men grabbed the Comte as the leader straddled Jamie.

Jamie looked up and knew that it was Murtagh as he moved, lifting the pistol in his hands. He nodded desperately at him and Murtagh struck him in the temple with the butt of the gun, knocking in senseless.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with!" The Comte protested! "No idea! You will all hang for this!"

The leader put his hat back on as he rose from the unconscious form of Jamie. The men then took hold of the reins and led the horses away after tying the Comte to a tree.

ZzZ

After becoming disgusted by the gossip, Lizzy went with Fergus to the hospital. There she did her rounds, but sighed as she became tired.

Mother Hildegarde came to her. "Katherine." She said. "You must rest!"

"I will. I just have a few more patients to see to and..."

"If you do not wish to become one yourself, you will do as I say." The Mother said.

Lizzy went with her to a private bed and laid down. Mother Hildegarde noticed there was some flood on her stocking and then lifted Lizzy's dress to look, startling the other woman.

"You are bleeding my dear." Mother Hildegarde said simply. "But do not worry. There is nothing to fear. As you know it is common enough to leak a little bit at this stage." She smiled. "The baby is finding a new position is all."

Lizzy nodded.

"You must rest here for the night."

"But my husband..."

"I will send your servant boy to inform him." Mother Hildegarde said. "Now sleep. You and your child need it."

Lizzy nodded and turned, curling around the swell of her belly as Mother Hildegarde went to inform Fergus that the lady would be staying the night.

The boy protested a bit until Mother Hildegarde informed him that either she rested until morning or the baby would come early.

Fergus nodded allowing her to stay because he knew that Jamie would have wanted her to sleep and be safe and the baby with her. It was a dangerous time for a woman and he was not about to be the reason for the baby to come too soon into the world since he had heard from Jamie on their ride that she was supposed to deliver in October at the latest, some months away.


	18. A Dying Man's Wish

Chapter 18 – A Dying Man's Wish

Jamie came to with the Comte calling to him. Jamie sat up and held his head. It was not yet dawn, but the sky was starting to lighten.

Dear lord, that hit had been more than he had expected. He had a headache and was bleeding. He looked over and found the Comte, stripped, facing the tree and bound to it, his clothing in a pile a few feet from him.

Jamie slowly got to his feet and walked to the Comte as a soft rain began to fall on them. He grunted as he drew his dirk and sliced the ropes holding the Comte to the tree as though he were holding a lover. A nice touch on Murtagh's part.

The wine was gone, but Jamie knew it would be seen to a different country by Murtagh and sold for a hefty profit.

The Comte staggered back, rubbing his wrists as he looked at Jamie who was mud covered and bleeding. He moved quickly and dressed as Jamie stood, back turned, watching for people on the road.

Fortunately, a farmer was on his way to Market and offered them a ride in the back of his wagon. Jamie jumped up and then offered a hand to the Comte.

The Comte looked at him. "You cannot be serious. I am a noble."

"It's a lang donder back tae paris if ye dae nae hurl." Jamie pointed out.

The Comte considered that and then nodded taking Jamie's hand. They then found places to sit among the produce. Jamie sighed holding his head as the cart rocked along at the pace the ox moved.

ZzZ

It was mid morning when they arrived in Paris.

From there they walked the mile and a half to Maison Elise and delivered their bad news to the Prince as they called for food, wine, and cloth for Jamie's head. They then recounted what had happened to the Prince who was utterly beside himself in shock that someone would dare to do such a thing.

"I will be persona non grata with the bankers in Paris." The Prince lamented after the pair had finished telling their tale. "And outcast at worst."

Jamie was holding cool wet cloth to his head to combat his headache as he listened. He looked at the Prince. "Surely thare wull aye be they wha honor th' Stuart name."

The Prince laughed without humor. "The French honor money only."

The Comte sighed, knee to his chest as he sat looking at the food he had been picking at. "It boggles. The thieves knew our route." He said speaking French because he trusted it more.

"It's th' maist common route tae come fae la havre tae paris." Jamie said looking down.

"True, but their timing was impeccable." The Comte said.

"An ambush is to lie in wait, is it not?" The Prince asked in French. "A Les Disciple practice, no?"

"Aye." Jamie said.

"But that road, at that time, with our cargo." The Comte said shakily. The Prince did not look at him, but shook his head lightly. The Comte took a breath and looked at Jamie. "Hey, you." Jamie ignored him. "Hey, you!"

This time Jamie looked up from his own brooding.

"Yes, you. Are you alleging mere coincidence?"

Jamie narrowed his eyes. "False accusations kin leid tae dire consequences Monsieur St. Germain." He said lowly.

The Comte kicked the stool away and stood up, ready for a challenge as Jamie stood up ready to meet him as they stood toe to toe eyeing each other. "I remind you, I am of noble blood."

"As is ma wife 'n' ah guarantee hers mair deep than yers ." Jamie fired back.

The Comte growled and Jamie held his ground.

"Comte." The Prince said looking up at them. "By your own recounting of the events, Lord Broch Tuarach saved you from injury or even death. Why would he risk himself?" He asked.

The Comte took a breath and nodded. True, enough. He sat down again as Jamie looked at him. Jamie's hand went to his head, which was pounding, and sat down again as well.

"This discord. It will not recover my wine." The Prince went on as the Comte rubbed his eyes and Jamie sat straighter watching the Comte. "Now both King and God have been let down. All these sacrifices I have made these last few months on France, lowering myself to a commoner, begging for money, have amounted to not."

Jamie listened cocking his head at the Prince.

"So how would the house of Stuart stand if our cause fails? I would be forced to return home to Rome, where even the Pope's good will for my father begins to run dry. Or worse, mark me, I will take my own life if I am forced to live in God forsaken Poland."

Jamie reached for more wine as the Prince began to weep at the utter failure this had become.

ZzZ

Jamie came home and it was just after nine in the morning.

He went and washed his face in the fountain of the courtyard. He was hungry, tired, and needed to see how his wife was doing. With every day his concern for her was growing. She was larger with this baby and she was fatiguing more. Also there was more swelling in her ankles and legs. She passed it off as nothing since she had a few months to go, but still, given the fact his own mother had died in childbirth, and Jen had nearly taken her mother, he was cautious.

He rubbed his hand as he walked into the dining room and found a meal laid out for him at the sideboard. He sighed as his stomach growled with the need of food.

He moved and picked up a plate and began to pick foods to eat.

The door opened behind him and he turned to look. It was Fergus.

"Good morning, milord." He said cheerfully.

Jamie looked back at the food. "Whaur is milady?" Jamie asked.

"She spent the night at the hospital." Jamie whirled at that coming toward him, fear and concern in his eyes. "No, no." The boy said spreading his hand. "The hour was late and the mother thought to have her stay in order so she did not have to travel at night." He smiled proudly. "I allowed it."

Jamie relaxed. "Ah wis wise tae lea mah guidwife in yer charge then." He sighed. "Is she comin' or shall ah fetch her?"

"Coming. She was in the carriage on the way here. I ran ahead."

Jamie nodded and poured himself some wine. He looked back at Fergus who was watching him. "Urr ye hungert laddie?"

"Always." Fergus said.

Jamie chuckled. "Gang oan then." He said nodding to the food as he moved to sit down.

He sat down with a groan before he began to eat.

Fergus grabbed some food on his own plate. "Where is Murtagh?"

"He is oan his wey tae portugal tae sell th' vino. He wilnae be back fur a munth or twa." Jamie said.

Fergus nodded as he came to sit. "I will miss his happy face."

Jamie chuckled. "Mibbie it's fur th' best he insae seeing ye fur a time."

Fergus smiled. "Milady says out of sight, out of mind."

Jamie arched an eyebrow. "Ah hae ne'er heard her say that."

Fergus shrugged. "She says it to me every day."

Jamie lifted his wine as he chewed and looked at the boy thoughtfully. "Indeed."

He heard the carriage and then heard the door open. Lizzy was talking to Suzette as servants opened the doors. She walked into the dining room as Suzette bowed a little to do as she said.

Jamie smiled at her. She looked worn and in need of more sleep. She was still in the dress she had worn to the dinner with Louise.

She smiled back at him and sighed seeing the food.

He followed her gaze. "Sit, lass. Let me git ye something." He said.

She nodded. "All right." she said weakly.

He moved and lifted a plate selecting things he knew she would enjoy and relish.

She moved to sit, but missed the chair and sank down to the floor as her knees gave out. She leaned against chair, blinking as her vision clouded.

"Milady!" Fergus cried in alarm.

Jamie whirled. Too late he saw her falling. The plate dropped from his hands with a crash to the floor as he went to her, dropping to her side as she blinked looking up at him. "Jamie?" She asked.

"Jesus, Mary, and the Bride! Katherine!" He cried as he touched her dreamy face as she looked at him as though she could not focus on him. "Urr ye weel lass?" He tried to make her look at him. "Lass?" He cried as her eyes rolled back and she sank further against the chair. "Katherine!"

Jamie reached up as the chairs moved under her weight that came from an odd angle and cradled her head, pulling her toward him. He shifted, squatting, and lifting her into his arms, head and arms lolled as he looked down at her pale face.

"Fergus, fetch a physician!" He called over his shoulder as he moved to the next room and laid her on the divan, propping her feet up and her head against another pillow.

Fergus was off like a shot, his hunger, like his master's forgotten for the moment.

He called for water and cloths to be brought. He then dropped to his knees beside her gently tapping her face. The cloth and water was brought. He put the cloth in the water and then looked her over. He moved down and pulled her shoes from her feet.

However, in so doing her petticoats were rucked up enough to reveal the blood on her stockings. It was dry, but his head snapped to look back at her sleeping face. God in heaven, was she well?

She stirred and he moved back to her head and gently pressed the cool cloth to her warm flesh to cool her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Jamie!" She gasped. She tried to sit up, but he pressed her firmly back.

"Katie. Yer bluidin." He said.

She took a breath and nodded. "I did a little last night yes. Mother Hildegarde told me it was not a hemorrhage, just a little leaking. It is common enough." She said looking at him. "I had it with the others."

He took a breath. "Ah sent fergus fur a doctor. Efter he looks ye ower, ye wull gang tae rest in kip fur th' remainder o' th' day." He said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"But I was going to go..."

"Na. Ye 'n' th' bairn ur far tae important."

"Everyone worries about the baby." She said folding her arms in annoyance.

Her husband's face darkened. His rumpled features added to how attractive he looked, but also how terrifying he was as big as he was so close to her.

"Ah worry fur th' bairn aye, bit it's ye, mo ghraidh, wham a'm needin' tae hae safe." He looked down at her. "Rest." He said.

"Where is Wang Lun?"

"Wi' th' girls ah jalouse fur thair lessons." He said.

She took a breath. "When you can send for him."

Jamie nodded.

ZzZ

It was only a few minutes later, after Jamie had called for Susette, when Wang Lun appeared. He walked forward.

"Nǐ zuòle shénme nǐ zìjǐ, xiǎo shǎguā?" He asked coming forward.

"Wǒ wàngle chīfàn míngxiǎn. Wǒ háishì yǒudiǎn yūn." She said taking a breath. "Wǒ huì ràng nǐ hē chá. Nǐ bìxū xiūxí. Nǐ de shēntǐ zài gàosù nǐ, nǐ bìxū tíng xiàlái gěi tā yīxiē shíjiān lái yùhé." He chided. She looked at him. "That is hardly fair. I am months away from my time." "Perhaps you should remain in bed as much as you can." He suggested. She narrowed her eyes. "You know that would make me crazy. Besides, the more I do, the better off I am, even you told me this." Jamie grunted. "Mibbie ah wull juist hae tae chain ye tae th' kip then lass." Lizzy looked over and saw Jamie watching the pair of them. Wang Lun chuckled. "No, lord. I can give her powder. Sleep for days." "You wouldn't dare." She hissed at him Wang Lun looked at him as well. "She no eat. Baby take strength. Rest and food. She be well." He said in English. Jamie nodded a little and came to her again, bring a chair to sit at her side. "Is she in danger, Wang Lun?" The Manchurian shook his head. "No."

She took a breath and then closed her eyes.

She did not stir until the doctor came. Jamie refused to leave her side as he sat in a chair, holding one small hand in both of his. The doctor looked her over. Fergus also was there as he stood near her head, pale, watching.

The doctor rose to his feet and nodded to Jamie.

Jamie kissed Lizzy's hand and then rose to walk the doctor out. Fergus took her hand and smiled gently.

"Your wife is well enough Monsieur. I believe it was a bout of fainting brought on by the lack of sustenance. Give her tea and a small meal every two hours until dinner. The baby has taken her strength. She did too much the last couple days. Allow her to rest and then she can resume her normal constitution." He told Jamie in French.

"She is not in danger of a miscarriage?" Jamie answered him.

"No. The blood was only drops. Sometimes when the baby presses against the mother in a certain way, blood can come. Bright blood is nothing to really worry about unless it is prolonged. Dark blood almost the color of pitch, that is when the woman's life is in danger."

Jamie nodded. "I will have her rest for a few days and feed her myself."

The doctor looked at him as he came to the door. "A lady's maid could attend her, Monsieur. You need not trouble yourself."

Jamie waved it off. "I am a Scot Monsieur. We look after our own."

The doctor nodded. "Than you are a rare milord." He walked outside.

Jamie turned back with a sigh and walked back to find Lizzy had sat up and Fergus was gently brushing her hair. Lizzy's eyes were closed and she seemed to be relaxing a bit more so Jamie allowed it.

He used the time to load a plate of food for himself to be brought up and called for tea and soup. He walked back to her. He bent his tall frame down and lifted her upwards in his arms and carried her.

"Jamie. I can walk."

"No." He said shaking his head as he walked up the stairs with ease.

She was heavier than normal because of her pregnancy, but she still was more than a foot shorter than he was and was so small in terms of weight as it was. He went to the bedroom, kicking the door open, and moving to lay her down on the bed.

He looked at her. "If yer a guid lassie, than mibbie ah wull let ye sit by th' fire th'morra."

She looked at him. "Jamie. I am just pregnant, not an invalid..."

"Yi''ll need rest, mah ain, 'n' ah wull see it dane, even if ah mist force ye tae bade." He said.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

He gently stripped her and helped her put on a new chemise. Her clothing was looser now that she did not have a corset. She was too far with child to wear one now because it would restrict her and the baby too much. She just had a dress, petticoats, and under things. Even still it took nearly ten minutes to get her into a state he found acceptable as he played lady's maid.

Lastly, he untied the ribbons holding her stockings on her thighs above her knees. He put her small Sgian dubh on the table, a gift from Jenny she had told him. It pleased him to know she had a weapon on her always as he bent his head and gently kissed where the ribbons had left marks upon her skin.

There was a knock at the door. Suzette had brought the tray for her. She came and set it on Lizzy's knees as she looked at Jamie. "Will there be anything else milord?"

"Not now. Merci." He said.

She bowed and left them.

Jamie sniffed. The soup smelled lovely and he would have had some, but he refused to steal from his wife and bairn when they needed food. He sat down beside her and lifted the bowl, cupping it in his hand with a towel under it. He lifted the spoon, blowing on it gently, and blowing on it. He offered it to her.

She looked at him. "Jamie. I can feed myself." She looked at the tray. "You have your own. I interrupted your meal and..."

"Yer nae aff tae hurl a finger fur at least a day." He said. "Come sloch. Ye 'n' oor bairn need this broth 'n' then yi''ll need rest."

She sighed, seeing the look on his face and knowing he would not budge on this.

After she was done, she laid back, looking at him. "What happened to your head?" She asked reaching up a hand to touch the spot at his temple where there was dried blood. "You are injured."

"Nothing major, katie. Murtagh did it wi' th' butt o' a gun. Made it gey believable ah hud na pairt in th' theft."

She nodded. "Is it painful?"

"A bawherr, bit ah haven't pure clocked sin ah hae bin thinking 'n' worrying aboot ye."

She sighed and laid back. "We are fine. I can feel me gaining strength as it is."

He nodded. "Yer aye aff tae remain 'ere." He said smiling.

She narrowed her eyes. "You can't make me stay in bed, James Fraser."

He smirked. "Och no?" He asked. "Ah bet ye ah kin." He said his eyes daring her to challenge him.

ZzZ

Lizzy did not try to have a force of wills with her husband and remained where she was for a day. He was gentle and caressed her to keep her calm. When she slept he did not leave the room, but instead looked over the accounts he had brought up to him. When she needed the chamberpot he helped with that as well.

It was so for two days. At least on the second day, when he was sure no harm would come to her, he allowed her to eat on her own and move from the bed to the divan and back as she wished. Still he remained. Fergus and Wang Lun had come fairly often as had the children.

The third day Lizzy found Jamie had gone to take care of some business in La Havre.

She went out for a short walk, enjoying the warm sun on her flesh. As she returned a carriage came to a halt beside her. The door opened and a male form stepped down. She ignored the man, moving along for home.

However, a hand shot out and touched her gently, but enough to gain her attention.

She turned and found herself face to face with Jack Randall. She gasped backing away from him.

"Don't be a fool, Kat. I mean you no harm."

"Why are you here?" She asked defensively.

"I have come...to ask for your help."

"My help?!" She gasped.

"Please Lady Fraser." A female voice said from the carriage.

Lizzy looked around the officer to see Mary Hawkins there. The girl had aged and it had only been months. She looked not like the bubbly teenager she had been, so full of life and innocence, but now looked like a lady, calm, collected, measured.

Lizzy looked at her and opened her mouth and then looked back at Jack Randall.

"What?"

He stepped closer. "My brother is dying." He said simply. "I need your help to either cure him or ease him."

Lizzy took a breath. "All right. I will come."

She went and got into the wagon. Mary took her hand and Jack sat down.

"How are you here? I thought you went back to England." Lizzy said.

Mary smiled a little. "I was taken to the boats at La Havre, but then I managed to get away and hide. No one noticed I was missing until the boat arrived in Dover. By then I was back in Paris."

"You have been here, this whole time. And never sent word?" Lizzy said looking at her.

"She could not have it known she was living with my brother."

"What did that matter? You men said her reputation was ruined anyway..." Lizzy said, face annoyed.

Jack sighed. "Living with a man and not being wed to him can cause problems." He said.

Lizzy nodded and looked back at Mary. "Jamie and I would have helped you. Do you have money?"

"Actually the bill is three months behind. That is why we sent for Jack."

Lizzy took a breath and looked at Jack. "What has happened?"

"His lungs have become worse. His situation is grave." Jack said. "I would not have come to you otherwise given Jamie's...mistrust of me. I saw you alone and thought I should act." He swallowed. "He asked for you and your...skills."

She nodded. She leaned close to him. "I want to make this very clear. I am not doing this for you or really even for him. I am doing it for her."

Jack nodded. "I know." He said. "But I will be grateful to you regardless if you can help him."

Lizzy saw the pain in his eyes. She realized that though Jack Randall was a black hearted soul, he did actually care for his brother and by token the woman who was with him. Lizzy took a breath. "I understand."

"Perhaps Jamie will not look at me with such a black mark either. I do have a soul." He said.

She made a face. "What is between you has little to do with me."

"Ah, but we do have history you and I." He said lifting a hand to her cheek. "I will always treasure those memories."

Mary looked from one to the other. "What?"

"Nevermind, Mary. It is in the past." Lizzy said turning her head to look out the window.

Randall smiled as they continued. "Just so." He said.

They arrived at the home. Randall helped Lizzy out of the carriage and then Mary. He then led the way into the tavern. They walked together to the rooms. Few noticed them. Randall opened the door and stepped in, holding it.

"I've brought her." He said softly.

Lizzy stepped into the room and looked at the occupant in the bed.

Alex Randall was gaunt. His skin hung on his bones and he was so frail looking.

Lizzy came forward toward him and he smiled weakly up at her.

"Welcome lady Broch Tuarach. You will forgive me if I do not rise to greet you properly."

She shook her head and sat down beside him. "No. Rest." She looked at him. "What has happened to you Alexander?"

He smiled again. "I'm dying."

She shook her head. "I am here to try to save you."

He shook his head. "The time for that is passed, my lady. I asked for you to be a witness."

"A witness?"

He nodded and sat up a little. She moved a pillow to help prop him up. "Yes." He nodded to the pair standing near the foot of the bed. "To their marriage."

"What?" Three voices said as one on the room.

Jack Randall stepped forward. "Why on earth would you wish me to marry your lady?"

"She needs someone to care for her Jack. My elder brother who is unwed seems to be the logical choice." Alex said simply.

"But you can't..." Mary protested.

"I can." He looked at Jack, hazel eyes steady. He sighed. "That is my dying wish, brother. You wed the girl I wished to marry."

Jack came to his side. "But you must live."

Lizzy felt Alexander take her hand. He looked at her steadily. "You understand. Tell them." He said and then started to cough. He coughed so hard his body quaked as he held a cloth to his lips. Lizzy caressed his back, watching him.

When he was able to sit up again, panting, she noted the fresh blood in the cloth he held. Consumption. She took a breath. She let it out. Thankfully at this stage, no one could catch it from him, but still it was killing him and it was clear from how he looked that he was near to death.

She looked at Randall and Mary. "He is right." She said looking back at them. "I am so sorry."

"I will not live through the night." The young man said panting. "Hence the urgency to find you."

Lizzy touched his hand. "We can try to..."

"No." He shook his head. He nodded to the table at his bedside.

She looked and then lifted the bottle and sniffed. She then looked at him in horror.

He smiled a little sadly. "Not long now. Come Mary." He said.

Jack Randall looked at Lizzy taking the bottle from her. "What is it?" He asked.

"Poison." She said whispering. "Aconite. Monk's Hood." She said. She looked at Alex. "Who gave you this?!" She demanded.

"I bought it from a shop here in Paris."

Lizzy took a breath. "Master Raymond..."

"Yes." He said. "He was rather understanding given my situation." He looked up at her. "My hands are starting to feel heavy." He nodded to Jack and Mary. "I wish you to wed before I leave this earth."

"Why did you do such a thing Alex?" Jack asked eyes wide.

"Because of Mary. I did not wish her to have to nurse me anymore." He smiled a little again. "Jack. She is carrying my child. She needs care and who better than you."

Jack stood, lips tight at that.

Lizzy looked at Alexander and took a breath. "I am so sorry." She looked around the room. "For all of you."

Mary was weeping. Jack had tears in his eyes too as he too realized his brother was close to death.

Alexander himself preformed the ceremony. It was legal, he explained to Lizzy because he had been an ordained priest for the Church of England as his calling before he became a secretary to support himself financially due to the fact he did not wish to spread his disease to the parishioners.

He had a document and he signed it weakly. Lizzy did as well. Then Jack and Mary.

Lizzy then helped Mary go to another room.

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"Not long." She said softly, voice strangled from her tears.

"You need rest." Lizzy said.

"What of you?"

"I will manage." She took a breath and left her in the bed and then walked back to where Jack and Alex were watching each other.

She nodded to Jack. "You must go attend your bride."

"What?" He asked looking at her.

Lizzy took a breath. "You must consummate the marriage to make it legal."

Jack Randall scoffed, but it was Alexander who nodded. "See to it Jack."

"But...she is your woman and..."

"She is your wife." Alexander said. He then took a shaky breath. "Please..."

Jack looked at him and then sighed and walked from the room.

Lizzy moved to the chair and sat down beside him.

Alex looked at her. "It will not be long now, my lady, it is hard to breathe."

She swallowed. "I wish you would have come to me sooner."

"I was afraid Lord Broch Tuarach would throw me out."

Lizzy laughed a little without humor. "Jamie would not knowing our friendship."

"Am I truly a friend?" He asked softly.

"Yes. You are Alexander."

"Thank you, Katherine." He said. "I appreciate that."

She nodded.

"Tell me. Is this poison a bad way to die?"

Lizzy nodded again. "All poison is. This one is quicker than most." She said. "It will rob you of air and you will not be able to breathe."

He chuckled lightly. "I have not been able to breathe well in years."

She took a breath. "I know."

The room next door had thin walls and Lizzy heard the tell-tale sounds of lovemaking, though it was mostly Randall's grunts and Mary trying not to weep.

Alexander held Lizzy's gaze steadily through it as neither spoke.

When it was silent, Alex nodded to Lizzy. "You heard and witnessed. No one will doubt your word or the legality of the marriage or the baby."

She nodded, lips numb as she looked at him, holding his hand.

His hand went to her belly. The baby moved against his palm. He sniffed a little, tears in his eyes. "My only regret is leaving Mary and not feeling the baby she is carrying for me."

Lizzy looked at him. She put her hand over his. "You will be able to see your baby from heaven and Mary too. Look out for them."

"I am not sure I am going there taking my own life."

Lizzy took a breath. "If God does not understand your want to not suffer any more and to not make Mary suffer as well, than perhaps he is not a God I wish to meet."

He smiled at her weakly. "Brave words from a Catholic."

"I am Catholic only because of Jamie."

"Ah. So you are Lutheran then."

She nodded. "Or so I was raised. God is much more forgiving and loving."

He nodded. "I will let you know which he is."

She shook her head lightly at that.

They fell silent for some moments. It was becoming harder for him to breathe. Lizzy stayed with him the whole time.

He took a shaky breath. "Goodbye, Lady Katherine."

The breath left him. He tried to gain more air, but could not. The poison had locked the muscles of his lungs. Though he knew what was to happen, his body had panic as he reached out, eyes wide, looking at her.

She had tears in her eyes as she lifted her hands to his shoulders, keeping him steady. She looked into his eyes. "It won't be long now, Alex. I'm so sorry."

She moved and sat beside him, moving to cradle him to her like a child. He was still struggling and she began to sing softly. It was a Prussian lullaby.

"Guten Abend, gute Nacht,  
mit Rosen bedacht,  
mit Näglein besteckt,  
schlupf′ unter die Deck!  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
wirst du wieder geweckt."

His body was limp against her by the end of the soft song. His eyes forever open, but he did not struggle any more. The light from his eyes was gone and Lizzy knew he had passed. Even still she gently caressed his cheek as she looked at the fire and wept.

It was some time later when a hand was on her shoulder.

„He is gone isn't he." Jack's soft voice said.

Lizzy nodded. „Yes." She said softly.

He gently moved his brother to lie down and then closed his eyes before pulling the sheet over his face and body. He looked at his brother. „I will not forget this kindness, Kat."

She touched his arm. „He was a good man. Promise you will look after Mary and his child."

„On my honor." He said. „They will want for nothing and will be safe."

She nodded. „Good."

He patted her hand. „Come you are in need of rest and I need to send for people to come for my brother."

She nodded and did as he asked as he looked at his brother once more before turning on his heel and walking from the room, hiding the tears in his eyes.


	19. Retribution

Chapter 19 – Retribution

Lizzy sat in the carriage looking out as they passed streets on the way back to the apartment she shared with Jamie.

Jack Randall was watching her from where he sat across from her in the carriage. "You know I miss you at times."

She looked at him, startled. "What?"

"You. In my bed."

She snorted a laugh. "That was two nights and we did not do anything to scandalous." She sighed. "But I apparently I failed in what I wished to achieve."

"No you would have had it, had I not had the ultimate prize." He looked at her. "Where on earth did a lady of your upbringing learn how to suck a man's cock?" He asked. "Surely that is not something they teach along with sewing and being a proper lady." He smirked a little. "You are better at it than most whores."

She blushed and narrowed her eyes at the vulgarity of the conversation. "You would be surprised what you can learn from Scots." She said. In truth she had learned from Jamie who had shown her how to please him.

"So Jamie taught you. Good. Well you left a good impression. I have never had that good before or since." He sat forward. "You are the only woman I actually cared for in some regard."

"Hardly." She scoffed.

"No it is true. I would have kept you from the Hangman yourself even if Jamie had to face it." He swallowed. "As it was your mouth bought his stay of execution and his body bought your freedom."

She took a breath. "You have a wife now."

"Yes. I will enjoy schooling her how to please me, though I suppose I will have to learn to bed her with the same conviction as a husband should. Perhaps Jamie can offer some advice."

"He would sooner run his dirk through your heart."

"Perhaps."

She sighed. "She is with child. You, I hope will treat her gently." She said.

He sighed and took a breath. "Of course. I do not needlessly harm women, but Mary will be well looked after for my brother's sake if nothing else." He sat forward. "And I will claim the child as my own." He cocked his head. "Does that satisfy you?"

She nodded. "Yes." She said. If nothing else Jack Randall was a man of his word.

Satisfied for now she turned to look out the window again.

ZzZ

It was midmorning when the carriage pulled into the courtyard of the home of the Frasers.

Jamie had been sick with worry about his wife who had been missing for nearly a day. He had been close enough to summoning the gens 'd'armes to help search for her after Fergus and Wang Lun had not found her to be at Louise's home or any of the other ladies she would at times see, nor was she at the hospital.

However, the gens 'd'armes would consider him a suspect in her disappearance. Perhaps she angered him and he struck her and hide the crime, or perhaps he did not want the child she carried. Perhaps he had a new lover he wished to wed. All of which could lead to her death at his hands. They would have seen it all before and would again and Jamie knew it.

Jamie, himself, had not been overly concerned until it was dark. When it became after midnight and she still had not returned, he started to worry and by morning he could only imagine what horrors had become of her. He had sent the Manchurian and the waif out looking near dawn and had not been pleased they had not found her.

She had not send word other than she had left on her own for a walk. A merchant down the street remembered seeing her get into a carriage, but that was all. She did not seem to be unwilling, but he had been some distance and had not heard what had been said.

Kidnapped? Jamie wondered. By a rival or perhaps St. Germain?

He could only imagine...

He had been pulling on his sword to start finding friends to aid him in the search when the carriage came in. He did not recognize the crest, but it appeared to be a public carriage for hire.

The door opened and a gentleman in black breeches, black hose, black boots, a black overcoat, and with his long brown hair held back by a black ribbon stepped out.

Mourning clothing.

He turned and Jamie froze seeing it was Black Jack Randall.

Randall looked weary, deep circles under his eyes from not sleeping. He regarded Jamie a moment in polite aloofness before he turned slightly back and lifted a hand to help the second occupant down. The woman stepped down from the carriage to the ground and sighed, brushing her hands over her skirts that had soot and dust upon them.

Jamie narrowed his eyes seeing it was Lizzy. He had not slept, but when she stepped into the light of the court yard, it took everything he had not to either yell at her or run Randall through.

Strictly speaking Randall was being the model of a gentleman as he held Lizzy's hand still lightly turning back to Jamie. Wang Lun and Fergus had entered the courtyard. Wang Lun had his sword in it sheath, ready to help the lord search, but he stood back seeing the lady had returned.

"Ah, Jamie. I have returned your wife to you." Randall bowed a little stiffly. "I had urgent business with her to attend to, but she is safe and I will be about my way." He lifted Lizzy's small cool hand to his lips. "My lady. Thank you."

Lizzy dipped her head. She looked tired and worn also, but she managed a small smile. "Remember your promise." She said softly.

"I will for my brother if nothing else, my lady." He said. "She will be well looked after, I assure you."

Lizzy nodded turning to her husband. "Jamie...I..."

Jamie's face held fury as he growled stepping forward in to strides he belted Randall hard across the face with his fist.

Of all the people whom she could be with, it had to be Black Jack Randall, the man whom Jamie had sworn to himself he would kill, but had promised to leave be for a year.

And now the black hearted bastard was here, before him, plain as day, with his wife.

Randall was startled by the action and dropped backwards against the carriage and sat down heavily against the ground, hand going to his face as blood came to his nose. It wasn't broken, but he had not been expecting such a hit. But then, he thought ruefully, Jamie was a Scot willing to fight at any opportunity even if Jack himself was the model of gentile behavior.

Jamie moved ready to strike again, but Lizzy was before him then hands spread, but ready to block him. That surprised him. He dropped his drawn back fist seeing her there. "Staun aside, Katherine. Ah mist pat this mongrel doon."

"This mongrel is newly married. Would you rob his bride of a bridegroom then?" She demanded. She was standing over him, partly crouched like a fighter. Jamie had expected she would run to him, but here she was defending the man. That caught him off guard enough to look at her.

"Whit?" He asked looking from her to Randall who was getting to his feet slowly.

Lizzy turned and gently offered her handkerchief. "I am sorry Jack." She said softly.

Jamie's face twisted at the use of his familiar name, but he said nothing.

Jack's hazel eyes lifted to look at Jamie. "It is quite all right. I would have done the same I am sure if I would have thought someone had taken you as well were you my wife."

Lizzy nodded looking at his face. Satisfied there was no permanent damage she turned back to Jamie who had his hands balled at his sides angrily. "He married Mary Hawkins." She said. "Last night. I was a witness."

He cocked his head. "Whit o' his brother?"

"He is dead." Randall said behind her. "Your wife did all she could to save him and could not." He looked at Jamie wiping his nose a little and sniffing. "I am...grateful to her for it."

Jamie took a breath. "A'm sorry fur yer loss, bit whit did that hae tae dae wi' mah wife?" Curiosity was getting the better of him despite himself. He also could not kill a man who plainly had not harmed his wife in the slightest. If anything she looked only tired, but she was well fed and kept it would seem. That angered him a little more, robbing him of his excuse to see Randall dead.

Lizzy took a step forward. "I was sent for. I am sorry I did not send word. I was helping Alexander be comfortable."

Jamie narrowed his eyes. "Ye wur kidnapped by captain randall?" She had to be forced. Given their history.

"No. I went willingly."

"I had hoped that this small act of faith would help you see me for the man I am Jamie." Randall said.

"He was very considerate, Jamie." Lizzy said.

Jamie's face held quiet fury. "Mah name, captain randall, is laird broch tuarach, 'n' that formality wull remain 'til ye die at th' end o' mah sword." He moved drawing Lizzy to him. "Then wi' yer dying breath ye kin ca' me by that name."

Randall sighed. "Even now you cannot look passed the past and allow us to be civil."

"A'm bein' civil." Jamie remarked. "Bit fur mah vow tae mah wife ye wid be staining th' stanes wi' yer blood."

"Jamie..." Lizzy protested.

He looked down at Lizzy. "Gang intae th' hoose."

"But..." She looked at him.

He looked at her. "Ah wull nae harm him unless he attacks me. Ah weel mind mah vow tae ye. In th' hoose ah say, ah wull deal wi' ye in a moment." He shoved her lightly toward the door as he turned back to Randall.

She narrowed her eyes and moved to stand her ground, but Wang Lun and Fergus both grabbed her arms and pulled her into the safety of the home and up to the bedroom.

Jack Randall looked at Jamie. "Be gentle with her. This was neither of our ideas for the evening."

Jamie took a breath. "Howfur ah treat mah guidwife is none o` yer concern. Noo gang. Ne'er come back 'ere again lest ah run yer thro'."

Randall bowed stiffly. "She does you credit, Lord Broch Tuarach." He said. "Good day sir." He moved and got into the carriage.

The carriage pulled about and left the courtyard. Jamie stood watching after it.

Black Jack Randall had taken his wife because he needed a healer for his brother. His brother was dead and he himself had married the young Mary Hawkins. That was too much for him to deal with right now as tired, angry, and concerned as he was.

He stocked into the house and toward the bedroom.

Wang Lun was just coming out. He raised his hand. "She very tired, milord. She need sleep."

"She wull hae it efter ah speak tae her."

"I give her tea to soothe nerves."

Jamie took a breath. "Is she unwell?"

"No." He said. He leaned closer. "But I would no wake the sleeping dragon."

Jamie narrowed his eyes. "Whin a'm waantin' yer advice intae mah personal affairs, ah wull ask."

Wang Lun nodded slowly.

Jamie entered the room and found Lizzy sitting on the couch at the end of the bed with Fergus on the bed gently brushing her hair in firm, gentle strokes. Lizzy was relaxed, shoulders slumped. She held a tea cup that she had been drinking from in her hands. The warm grassy smell was in the room, but it did little to soothe Jamie's frayed nerves.

Jamie looked at the scene before him. "Fergus. Lea us."

The boy looked up. "But milady is..."

"Noo!" Jamie barked.

The boy scrambled off the bed and moved passed Jamie and out the door.

Jamie looked at his wife. She had risen from where she had been and moved about, not looking at him as she began to pull off her clothing to get ready to sleep.

She seemed to realize he was there after a few moments. He stood seething, watching her. "What do you want then?" She asked.

"Whit dae a'm waantin'? whit a'm waantin' is tae ken howfur ye hae become mukker tae black jack randall? a jimmy wha haes a'maist torn us apairt loads times. 'n' ye come hame fae spending th' nicht wi' him as though he wur yer bosom mukker."

"Don't be absurd. I am no friend of his, but I am friend to Mary and Alexander." She said. "Well was a friend to Alexander." She corrected softly.

He let his hands drop to his sides as he walked to the fireplace. He leaned an arm against it and then looked at her. "He cuid hae harmed ye." He said. "Ye or oor bairn. Did ye even think aboot that given oor history wi' th' bastard?"

"He didn't. He came looking for me because his brother asked for me."

"Ah ordered ye tae bade wi`in this room."

"For two days. As I recall yesterday was day three."

He narrowed his eyes. "That isnae th' point."

"It is exactly the point. I am sorry you are so upset about him coming into your home, but he was nothing but civil and kind to me. He even managed to find some breakfast for me and his new bride before he took me home." She looked at him, hands on her hips. "He didn't have to do a thing, but he was kind and generous."

"They terms dae nae belong in th' identical sentence as black jack randall." He said.

She sighed. "There I no reasoning with you. I am going to bed."

He moved and took hold of her arms. "Katherine! whit if he hud harmed you...the bairn. Ah hud na idea whaur ye wur let alone whaur tae soucht ye!" He gave her a shake.

"Jamie I know you were scared for me. Thank you for the concern, but I am quite all right."

He shook her again. "Dae ye ken howfur muckle ah wis worried fur ye? ah wis considering cawin th' gen 'd'armes tae fin' ye."

She took a breath. "Nothing happened Jamie. His brother passed on after he married them. I was a witness. Jack decided it would be better for me to spend the night rather than be on the streets at night."

"Jack is it noo?" He scoffed.

"Jamie let me go." She looked at him defiantly. "Stop treating me like a bairn. I am your wife!"

He did, but then dipped his tall frame down and looked her square in the eye. "It's a guid thing a'm an understanding husband. A lesser jimmy wid hae beaten ye senseless."

"You cannot do that or do you forget your vows." She laid a hand on his dirk.

"Na, bit ye damn near cut oot mah hert this mornin' wi' worry." He said looking at her. "Ne'er again, Katie!" He growled. He took hold of her again, This time one hand was around her back, the other was behind her head. He bent his head down and kissed her, hard, full of passion, and with bruising pressure so that she knew exactly what she had put him through.

She struggled in reaction, but then he pulled back from her and looked down at her, blue eyes full of fire as he pointed to the bed. "Gae ti kip noo. We wull discuss this mair whin we baith hae slept." He said.

He turned to pull on his clothing.

"If you think I will go to bed with you after that..."

"Na. We baith need rest." He said turning back as he pulled his vest off. "Lie doon, Katie."

She didn't like being ordered, but she did as he said and laid down on the bed. When he came to bed, she rolled onto her side away from him.

He looked over at her and sighed. She knew she was angry about his temper and he actually was not so much angry as he was reflecting his worry. What if she had been harmed or killed? What if Les Disciple had come again and left her body as a warning?

He sighed and laid back against his pillow. He reached up a hand to her shoulder and sighed bending his head as he moved to her back, cradling her. She stiffened, but did not fight him. He kissed her hair and then her neck.

"Nì mi gaol agam ort, Ceitidh. Sin as coireach gu robh mi cho feargach. Bha mi eagal cron a tha thu." He said softly in Gaelic, caressing her hair softly. He sighed and wrapped his arm about her and tucked the other arm under her neck, pulling her against his body.

She said nothing, but closed her eyes and relaxed in his embrace.

He too was able to relax with her in his arms, safe, secure, and utterly his.

ZzZ

Jamie work before noon feeling more refreshed.

He looked at the sleeping form of his wife beside him. She was breathing lightly and sleeping.

He pulled himself slowly from her so he could leave her side. He would let her sleep and be easy for now. She needed it.

He went down in search of food. His stomach growled as he again found food waiting for him at the sideboard. Wang Lun and Fergus were already eating.

They both looked up at him and bowed their heads to him in acknowledgement.

"My lady is well, I trust." Wang Lun asked in Prussian.

"She still sleeps." Jamie answered.

"Good. She needs rest for her and the child." Wang Lun said.

Jamie nodded. Wang Lun was a skilled enough healer, arguably more than Lizzy was. Lizzy trusted the Manchurian far more than Jamie did, however. Jamie was not quite sure of his loyalties to him, though he knew the small man was fiercely loyal to his wife.

Jamie got some food and wine and dropped into the chair at the head of the table between the pair. "Ah wanted tae ta twa fur keekin fur milady this mornin'." He said as he looked at them.

Wang Lun nodded. "I should have followed her. I am sorry milord."

Jamie waved it off. "'twas nae yer fault."

"I am just happy milady was not hurt." Fergus said.

"As am ah laddie. " Jamie nodded. "Carrying a bairn is solid enough oan a wifie. Nae resting 'n' nae caring fur herself kin cause ither problems. Let alone hud something happened tae her." He sighed. "Ah wid hae tracked th' jimmy doon 'n' made him suffer hud she bin harmed."

"I would have helped milord." Fergus said. "Milady is very kind. Much kinder than the Madam at the brothel."

Jamie nodded.

"My lady is very independent and always has been." Wang Lun looked at Jamie. "I will keep a closer eye on her when you are away from now on." He said in Prussian.

Jamie dipped his head. "Thank ye."

The three were nearly done with their meal when Suzette appeared. "Pardon milord. I do not wish to interrupt your meal." She said softly, standing back. Her English was heavily accented, but understandable.

Jamie smiled at her. "Tis fine."

She same forward and bowed a little. "Prince Charles has gotten himself into some trouble." She said. "At the salon. Seems he has run up a substantial debt and is refusing to pay. Madame Elise is threatening to call for the gen 'd'armes unless restitution is made. Immediately."

Jamie sat back and sighed. "Na peace fur th' wicked it wid seem. Cheers." He said.

She bowed again and left them.

Wang Lun looked at him as did Fergus. "What will you do?" The Manchurian asked.

Fergus stood. "Shall I go as proxy milord? So you can finish your meal and see to milady and rest?"

Jamie shook his head. "Na. Ah mist gang masell. Ah dinnae waant th' gen 'd'armes making inquires intae oor business affairs, th'day o' a' days."

"Then I shall come with you." Fergus said.

Jamie looked up at him startled.

"To guard your right." Fergus said bowing.

Jamie sat forward a little as Wang Lun looked on in amusement. "Ah shall be honored." He rose to his feet and lifted a roll which he tossed in the air before catching it again.

Wang Lun rose as well and bowed. "I will watch over my lady and your children, milord."

Jamie looked at him. "Thank ye Wang Lun." He said. "Mak' sure she does nae gang anywhere this day. She needs rest. Ah fear fur her a bawherr. Th' bluidin 'n' th' stress o' th' lest few days..."

"She is in no danger, milord. Neither is your child, but yes, she needs to rest and have her feet up to drain the fluid from them. She has been on her feet far too much of late." Wang Lun said in Prussian. "I will see if there is a tea I can make to aid this."

Jamie nodded. "Guid man." He then nodded to Fergus as they went to to settle things.

ZzZ

Jamie had gone and quickly dressed, noting his wife still slept in the bed. He moved about quietly. It was the middle of the afternoon and he did not begrudge her rest at all. She looked so peaceful, lying on her left side, one arm tucked up near her face and the other on her side over the blanket.

The swell of his child was there and he smiled as he moved to her. He bent and kissed her softly on the mouth. "Bidh mi a 'tilleadh gu dh' aithghearr thu." He said softly. "Chaidh sinn an sin labhraidh agus bheir mi gràdh thu ceart." He murmured to her, reaching a hand to soothe her hair a little. He spoke lowly in Gaelic, knowing that if he spoke English, she may wake and try to answer him.

She murmured something in her sleep and shifted a bit, but relaxed back into sleep, much like a child. He laid a hand on her belly, feeling his child move against his palm he sighed and nodded.

He looked up and saw Wang Lun at the door, watching. He walked to the Manchurian and sighed again. "Dae nae let her gang fur ony walks, eh?"

Wang Lun nodded looking back at the lady. "You have my word."

ZzZ

Jamie and Fergus walked to Maison Elise. Jamie nodded to Fergus. "Wait for me here." He said in French to the boy as he walked forward, seeing Madame Elise at her desk.

The woman greeted him with a smile as he began to speak to her.

Fergus, of course, could not stay still being a boy of nearly eleven years. He moved from the stop and began to walk the hallway, noting that nearly every brothel seemed to have the same layout.

One of the doors was open. He smiled and walked in looking about.

There was perfume on the dressing table. He smelled it. It was lavender. He smiled thinking of his lady. She would like it. He was a pickpocket after all. No one would miss such a small bottle.

He turned to leave just as the door shut behind him. A man stood there.

Fergus recognized him from where he had been standing when Lady Fraser had come home. This was the Englishman that Jamie did not like and had hit. The bruise was still very visible on his face as he looked at Fergus.

"You are not what I ordered." He cocked his head. "But you will do."

Fergus, sensing the danger then, tried to move to the door around the man and failed. The Englishman caught him and lifted him bodily upwards.

He smiled at Fergus before turning and tossing him to the bed, pressing him by his neck against the blanket as he used his other hand to pull Fergus's breeches down to his ankles. Fergus tried to relax. This had happened a few times before and he felt the Englishmen lower his own breeches.

Then Randall's member was in him as he held Fergus firmly down. It was larger than Fergus had been expecting, even oiled with the sweet smell of lavender oil Randall used.

Fergus tried to turn. "Let me do something else, milord. I can suck your cock. It would be better no?" He asked, tears in his eyes at the pain of it.

Randall shook his head and thrust harder into the boy. "No, you are fine right there." He growled.

Fergus stifled his cries, but then Randall stopped, still in him. He panted, trying to understand what was happening, but then he felt something white hot against his lower back.

This made him cry out in pain.

"Milord!" He yelped. "Stop. Please! My milord is here and he will..."

"Shut-up you whore!" Randall grated absorbed in his task.

However, Jamie had heard Fergus's cries. He opened the door, bursting in. He looked from Randall to Fergus and back in horror and then in rage as he moved quickly, grabbing Randall bodily and punching him before he started to hit Randall, trying to beat him.

Fergus gasped and crawled under the dressing table as Jamie continued to take out his fury on Randall.

Two bouncers came in and pulled Jamie off Randall, though it took work. The angry Scot was large and his rage merely made him like trying to handle a bear.

"Ye sick bastard!" Jamie cried at him as the men pulled him toward the door. He struggled hard against them. "A duel! ah demand a duel!" He cried as he was dragged out of the room and out of the brothel.

Fergus managed to sneak away as well as Randall lay on the ground, face bruising, but not really worse for wear.

He sat up and smiled. Oh he would duel Jamie and end this.

ZzZ

It was nearing dusk when Lizzy woke, smelling supper cooking.

She felt the soft feel of Jamie's kiss on her mouth still. She had no idea how long she had slept, but she felt more refreshed and the sun had moved well to the other horizon. Jamie was not there at all, but she was not surprised.

What did surprise her was Wang Lun was there.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs just as Fergus was coming. The boy looked out of sorts. He had tears in his eyes as he looked up and saw her. He tried to run away, but she gasped.

"Fergus. What is it?" She asked.

He took a shaky breath and lifted a note to her and started to cry. He clearly had been, the whole way home.

She looked at him curiously and then opened the note.

I am sorry

I must.

J

"He must!" Lizzy gasped. "Where is he?!" She snapped dropping the paper, her hand going to her belly.

The boy looked at her. "He was going to the western woods." He said softly.

Lizzy nodded moving. "Marcus. The carriage!"

"My lady!" Wang Lun appeared. "Your husband would not wish you to leave the house."

"I do not care what he wishes at this moment. I am going to the woods."

"You cannot go by yourself." Wang Lun said.

She nodded. "Fine!" She snapped. "Than come along, but I am going. Now!"

Marcus looked at the Manchurian. Wang Lun nodded to him knowing he would not force Lizzy to stay put, not after seeing the anger in her gaze.

Marcus nodded and moved calling for them to prepare the carriage and horses quickly.

Within a few moments time, Lizzy was in the carriage with Wang Lun and Marcus at the back. They burst from the courtyard and onto the street, the carriage nearly losing control for a moment. However, they then were on the path, quickly traveling toward the west of Paris.

They arrived and Wang Lun opened the carriage door and helped her step out. He walked with her on one side, Marcus on the other. They moved quickly. She paused every few feet to take a breath, hand on her belly as she moved more quickly than she should have.

As they neared she could hear the swords clanging.

She came to a clearing, where there were several people watching as Randall and Jamie were going after each other with swords. Lizzy could tell by their expressions, this was not about drawing blood and calling it good. Someone would die here this day.

All she could do was stand and watch, unsure which man would live, Jamie or Randall. Her happiness or Mary's.

She watched, silent, knowing if she made an outcry it could cause fatal interruption. She needed to stop this, but how. She could not intervene.

Wang Lun and Marcus stood to either side of her, watching as well as the men fought.

This was not a duel over honor. It was a duel that was to settle a debt and score. Both men were sweaty from fighting in the dying light and heat of the day.

They stood back from each other a moment, panting as Jamie bent over catching his breath.

Randall spread his hands tauntingly. "How does she forgive you huh?"

Jamie looked at him. "She forgives me a maiter o ah forgive her fur bedding wi' ye." He said coldly. He licked his lips. "That is whit it means tae hae a mairriage o' equal partners." He grunted.

Randall laughed. "I should thank you. If it were not for her education at your hands, she would have not saved you from the noose. Do you enjoy that pretty mouth as much as I did?" He taunted knowing such words would anger the Scot and hopefully cause him to loose focus so Randall could get in a fatal hit.

Jamie went on the offensive attacking the captain, but he was tiring as was his battered hand. Randall parried him and they both fell to the earth.

Lizzy gasped and tried to cry out, but her voice died on her lips as she held her belly.

Randall and Jamie locked swords again. Jamie spun about and then did a harsh upward sweep of his sword. Randall gasped in surprise, dropping his blade as he looked down at the crimson stain that was starting to form on his breeches.

Jamie pulled his sword back and moved ready to end this, but then riders came into the clearing.

They were the gen 'd'armes.

Lizzy gasped as the men rode by her. She moved, trying to reach Jamie.

"Throw down your arms and do not move! You are under arrest by order of his majesty!" The leader of the riders called in French.

Lizzy saw Lizzy and gasped.

"Katherine! Stay back!"

She did not heed him as he threw down his sword, spreading his hands.

"Please! ah mist see tae mah wife!" He said looking up at the men. "She is heavy wi' bairn 'n'..."

"No Monsieur you will come with us!" The leader ordered.

Lizzy continued to try to reach Jamie. "Jamie!"

A man rode by her, his booted foot catching her as he rode by, hitting her in such a way that she gasped and dropped like a stone, the spur cutting her face and causing blood to well as she dropped into the grass.

Jamie saw it and cried out. "Katie!"

"Stay where you are, Monsieur!" The leader of the gen 'd'armes warned him.

"Katie!" He cried in anguish even as Wang Lun and Marcus went to the young woman. Marcus rolled her onto his lap and Wang Lun looked at her.

The wound bled freely and badly, but she was alive and breathing. He pressed a cloth to her head as he looked back at Jamie.

Two men were holding him, forcing him to his knees to take him.

The whole time he was crying for his wife who was unconscious and could not hear his desperate cries to go and see if she was safe, but the gen 'd'armes were having none of it.

He was bound and taken away, struggling the whole time, weeping and crying out for his wife. The gen 'd'armes dismounted and went to Marcus and Wang Lun.

"Is the lady well?" He asked in French.

"Yes." Marcus said. "Well enough at least. The Chinaman says she lives."

"She will have a nasty headache when she comes to." Wang Lun said.

"She should not have been here." The man said looking down. "Especially not in her state. See her home."

"What of her husband?" Marcus asked.

"He will be held for treason for dueling. His sentence will be at the King's pleasure."

"And the man he dueled?"

"He lives...for now." The man said nodding as Randall was lifted into a wagon to be seen to. "He too will be held if he survives."

Wang Lun nodded. He bent down and lifted Lizzy in his arms. That amazed Marcus. The lady was not so much smaller than him.

Wang Lun walked back with her unconscious form to the carriage. "We need to see to her head."

"What of milord?" Marcus asked.

Wang Lun shrugged. "He must deal with his choice. For now we see to milady."

Marcus nodded. He looked at the driver. "We go home!"


	20. A Terrible Bargain

Chapter 20 – A Terrible Bargain

Lizzy sat in the courtyard, looking at the fountains, enjoying the soft breeze upon her face, thinking of home.

It had been two weeks since Jamie had been taken.

The weather had turned hot and in her current state it was hard for her to even move about. She sighed looking down at her wedding band.

She missed him utterly and so had the children. Jen cried every night that her papa wasn't there. Lizzy had run out of tears to shed. She was angry, by God she was angry with him for breaking his promise to her, and yet, she missed him so much.

She did not feel safe away from him and now she felt ill at ease with the baby within her. Would it come into the world with its father alive or would it be fatherless, she and her children having to return to her brother, penniless, going back to Cleves to live away from the world.

It had some appeal to be out of the schemes of men. To be free to exist.

And yet...she needed her husband.

He had not been put to death. Minister Duveney had put in a good word for him so he remained alive, but inside the Bastille where it perhaps was better to be dead than alive.

She heard a noise near her and turned her head seeing Fergus and a stable boy coming from the stable area. Fergus force the boy to the ground and was hitting him repeatedly.

"Take it back!" Fergus cried in French.

"No! We all know your mother was a whore!"

Lizzy took a breath and rose to her feet. She went to them and yanked Fergus back by his arm. Wang Lun appeared as he often did, like smoke, appearing without a sound to pull the other boy away.

"Go on!" He said lowly.

Lizzy looked at Fergus. "You have ruined your clothes."

"Sorry milady." He said bowing his head.

Lizzy then caught sight of something on the small of his back. She moved his clothing to have a better look.

He gasped in alarm and tried to cover it, but not before she had seen the puckered mark of a burn, a circle with the letters JR. The same mark she had seen on the side of her husband's breast.

"Jesus bloody Christ!" She gasped in horror.

"I'm sorry milady. I will see to my clothes!"

She held him fast and then pulled him along after her. She did not stop until she was in the bedroom. She shut the door behind her and looked at the boy as he moved away from her, holding his clothing to him, watching her fearfully as though he feared she would beat him.

"Fergus...who did that?" She asked pointing at his side.

"An Englishman." He took a breath.

"When?"

"When milord went to Maison Elise to settle the Prince's debt."

Lizzy moved and sat down on the couch at the end of her bed, watching him. "Two weeks ago..." She whispered. "What happened? Why did he brand you?"

"It was the Englishman who brought you home, milady. The one milord hated."

She nodded. "I know."

"He was there at the brothel. I had been with milord. He went to settle the debt. I could not stay at the door. So I explored. I found an open room. There was some perfume there. It smelled so nice. It reminded me of your sweet nature."

She took a breath. "What perfume?"

He lifted a bottle shakily from his breeches. Remarkably it had not broken in the scuffle. Lizzy looked at it. She lifted it toward her nose and recoiled.

Lavender.

"Oh God..." She said closing her eyes.

"The Englishman was there. He came and said I would do." He swallowed. "I know how men are who like boys. They finish quickly. So I figured if I let him he would leave me be."

Lizzy's face went white. "Do you mean to tell me, you have done that before?"

"Not often, my lady." He said. He looked down. "There were times when the matron had a customer who favored young boys and she would split the fee with me if I let them do what they wished." Lizzy took a breath and looked up. Like the many men she killed for it... "But he was larger than I was expecting. I asked to take it in my mouth, but he refused." He swallowed. "I tried to keep quiet. I told him milord was there, but he didn't listen. I didn't cry out until he...he marked me..."

Lizzy looked away toward the fire. Suddenly things were starting to make sense.

Fergus continued unable to stop. "Milord came running. He started to beat the Englishman until they pulled him off. He challenged the Englishman to a duel. I am so sorry milady."

"It isn't your fault." She said, shoulders slumping. It wasn't Jamie's temper, it was his sense of honor and duty that had made him break his promise. Though she was still angry, she began to understand his reasoning.

"But it is, milady. He went to fight a duel over me. Not you or his family, but me...and now he will never return!"

Fergus was sobbing now.

Lizzy moved quickly pulling him to her and holding him to her body. "I'm so sorry Fergus."

"I am too." He whimpered.

"It isn't your fault. Or even Jamie's..." She took a breath. "It is mine."

He looked up at her. "No milady."

"Yes." She set her jaw. "And now I must free my husband."

"I miss him, milady. I'm so sorry." He sniffled. "Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head. "No." She said. "No there is always a place for you with our family, Fergus." She held him to her and he felt he baby moving against him.

He patted it gently to soothe it, her, or himself, she could not tell.

"It's all right." She said softly rocking him.

ZzZ

Lizzy went to see Mother Hildegarde. The matron had barred Lizzy from doing at the hospital for fear the work would harm her, or the baby she carried.

"You wish a private audience with the King?"

Lizzy stood before her. "You have mentioned you are the goddaughter of the old Sun King. Surely you have an favor or know someone who does."

The Mother nodded. "Yes." She sighed. "It is possible."

"I wish to ask for my husband's release from the Bastille."

"So my dear. You have found it within yourself to forgive him then?"

"Yes." She nodded stepping forward a little. "I found out the reason why he broke his promise. I was very angry. I still am. But he is the father of my children and I would have him again at my side."

Mother Hildegarde considered that. "His majesty is a mercurial man. There is a price to such requests."

Lizzy nodded. "Which is...?"

"The king may expect you to lie with him."

Lizzy took a breath and then nodded. "If it comes to sacrificing my virtue for the good of my family, Mother, then so be it. I will put it under the many things I have lost here in France."

Mother Hildegarde nodded slowly. "Very well."

ZzZ

A day later Lizzy was on her way to Versailles.

She was dressed in a court dress of green with the stone from Master Raymond about her neck.

She arrived and the chamberlain nodded to her. He was expecting her.

He lead the way through familiar corridors and then they started going to more private ones. He knocked on a door. He then opened it and stepped in.

"Your majesty, may I present, Lady Broch Tuarach, Katherine Fraser."

Lizzy stepped passed him and into the room.

The king was standing there, watching as she came. She bowed low, making it look graceful despite being as heavy with child as she was.

She stayed well back from him even as he gave her permission to rise. The door shut behind her and she was alone with him. She took a breath, watching him.

He smiled a little. "You do not need to be afraid of me, Madame." He said in French. "I do not bite."

"No. Of course not." She smiled a little.

"Please, sit." He offered.

She moved closer, bowing a little, and sat delicately on the couch.

"Would you like to sip some warm chocolate?" He asked lifting the lids from two cups. The smell was heavenly. "It's from New Spain." He smiled.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"And perhaps an orange? From my orangerie?" He asked. "I have over a thousand trees. I eat one every day."

She shook her head at that. "No thank you, though your...chocolate sounds and smells divine."

He chuckled at that and handed her the cup. She sniffed it. "Do you drink it like tea?"

"Yes, exactly." He smiled. "Intelligence and beauty. What am I do do with you?"

She smiled taking a sip as he did his own, watching her over the rim. "I have never had this before." She confessed.

"A special treat for a special lady." He smiled as he sat down beside her.

He sipped his own and made a sound of pleasure. He then looked at her, smiling as he set down his cup. "Now tell me. What is it I can do for you, my lady. It is not often that a King is asked to have a private audience with a fellow royal." He smiled.

She smiled prettily at him and then set down her cup, her hand going to her belly. He lifted a hand and touched the swell gently. "My wife has borne me ten children." He said. "Seven yet live." He said. "Mostly girls." He said.

She smiled. "I have two girls and a son, your majesty."

"And this one who will come soon."

"Yes."

"Pray for a boy. A man should have many sons should illness take the elders." He said. He cocked his head at her.

She nodded. "I wish it to be a boy also."

"When will it come?"

"September, I believe."

He nodded. "So large and beautiful already." He caressed the swell thoughtfully. "Your breasts are large and full and will be larger when the it comes." He sighed. "Not that you would nurse. That is what a wet nurse is for naturally."

She allowed it though she was tempted to knock his hand away. She needed him to be comfortable. And if that involved him touching her pronounced belly, then so be it.

She lifted her head. "My husband is in the Bastille." she said. "For dueling." She said. She needed to be honest with him if she expected him to aid her.

"Your husband has broken a royal degree."

"I understand that." She said. "But...he was provoked. As you know, he is a Scot." She said as the King drank more of his chocolate. "They are most fierce when questions of their honor is concerned."

He nodded. "Quite so." He took her empty cup. "Quite so, Madame...however..."

"I would be...most grateful." She said interrupting him with a bat of her eyes, turning her head a little to allow him to look at her beautiful skin on her neck, almost bronze in the light from the candles. "Your majesty..."

He took her hand in his, caressing it. He then looked at the simple ring of silver that encircled her finger. "Is this his ring to you?" He asked.

"Yes, your majesty."

He looked at it again. "And this other one?" He asked lifting her other hand to reveal the simple gold band.

She took a breath. "I was married once before, when I was a youth, to a young man who died." She swallowed. "It is the only piece if have of him left." It was the only piece she allowed herself to keep. Jamie had never commented on it and so she had never removed it from her hand.

"And yet you still wear it." He cocked his head. "Your loyalty is so...noteworthy." He said caressing both fingers that bore the rings. "Did you give your first husband any children?"

"No, sadly, he died before..." She swallowed and looked down. "Before he could father one."

He nodded. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, longer than was necessary. He ran his tongue over it, gently, tasting her and the metal. He did the same to the other hand as she sat motionless, watching.

He sat back up. "I am inclined toward mercy." He said. "But..." He rose to his feet and paced a little before her. He was Louis the Beloved and his word was absolute. He could free her husband with a word or have him killed at his whim. He could also do the same to her, though she doubted he would kill her. Still she waited to see what his majesty's pleasure might be.

"Tell me, if I was to grant your request..." He said not looking at her as he walked about. "To free your husband, would you be inclined to grant me a small favor in return?"

"I am at your majesty's complete disposal." She said bowing her head.

"Ah, good." He said looking at her. She was good at playing the game, better than most, likely because she was in fact just as royal as he was. She knew well the power plays, the intrigue, and what was needed for such a request. "Very good, my dear."

She lifted her head and looked at him.

He then held out his hand to her. "Come."

She nodded and put the orange to the side. She rose slowly to her feet and put her hand in his.

He lifted a hand to her cheek and to her long neck. "Your skin is the color of fresh honey, the like I have never seen." He said. He smiled. "I can see why they call you, Le Dame Blanche." He said. "Flawless skin and a beauty rare to this court..."

She looked at him a moment. He then wrapped an arm about her and bent to her. He kissed her brow lightly.

She took a breath, mentally preparing to bed with another man.

To her surprise he did not lead her to the large bed near them, but to a door beside it in the wall which he pushed through and walked into a passageway, pulling her with him. He shut the door behind them and continued walking.

The path was lit by torches and she walked behind him, leaning back against th weight of her child as he moved.

He opened a door at the far end of the passage and nodded to her to follow.

Inside there were guards wearing masks. The room was beautiful with the center lifted in a dome with sparkling lights like stars. She looked up mesmerized as she walked.

The King was in the middle of the room, watching her. "The King asks that you give the benefit of your skills."

From behind him stepped Monsieur Forez, the royal executioner. He looked at Lizzy in a pleasant fashion, but Lizzy knew his presence here meant one thing. There would be death in this room this night.

"I am not sure what you mean, your majesty." She said softly.

"Observe." He said in French as he turned and nodded to another set of doors.

From them came two guards with The Comte St. Germain before them as well as Master Raymond. Lizzy took a breath.

The King nodded to the executioner. "Read the indictment if you please."

Monsieur Forez nodded lifting a paper. He began to read in French. "Master Raymond and Comte St. Germain. You are hereby charged with sorcery and the perversion of the search for knowledge in exploration of the arcane arts." He paused. "You stand accused of plundering the teaching of the ancient alchemists and employee the dark arts for your own agenda."

"We have no proper search for the proper search of wisdom." The King said in English, perhaps for Lizzy's benefit. "But while much good may be found, so too may evil be discovered. And the search for wisdom, be perverted to the desire for power for one's amoral and depraved purpose."

Forez spoke nodding to the two tables of evidence he had on display. "We must also consider the evidence taken from Master Raymond's shop and from the home of the Comte St. Germain."

"We have brought a witness." The King said, this time in French. "An infallible judge of the truth. The White Lady." He said gesturing to the pregnant woman standing before the pair of accused. "A pure heart cannot lie and she will be able to see into the soul of a man and sense if there is evil within."

Lizzy swallowed hard. "Jesus bloody Christ." she whispered under her breath looking heavenward.

The King turned to her directly and spoke again in English. "I beseech you to use your talents. Look into their souls. And if there is darkness within, they will be handed over to Monsieur Forez and put to death."

Lizzy turned to look at the king. "It will be an honor." she said softly. "To assist your majesty in this task."

She stepped forward.

"Very well. Let us commence." He said spreading his hand.

She came before the Comte, steps measured as she walked, swollen belly before her. She knew she could not in good heart have either killed. For that she would have to up the stakes and see how the King would sort her words. This was a more dangerous game and one she had been brought in to play. She only hoped that she would survive it as well. This was a game where you would win or you would die.

She looked between them. She touched her head lightly. The Comte watched her as did Master Raymond.

She looked at the Comte. "I see a shadow behind your eyes." She said.

He laughed and moved to go, but the guards were there, pressing him back. He looked to Monsieur Forez who said nothing. He then stood, licking his lips nervously as he chuckled lightly.

Lizzy stepped closer. "I see an image. A gang of men in the street. Dressed as aristocrats, but wearing masks. It is impossible to tell who they are." She looked at his face as he then watched her. "There is a name in your mind Monsieur." She said. "Les Disciple." She whispered.

He chuckled again.

"What do you know about them?" She asked.

"I know nothing." He said defiantly in English.

"You lie, sir."

"I do not lie! I do not lie, your majesty!" He protested in English. "This woman is a liar and a witch who has drunk poison and lived to tell about it."

The King looked at him. "How do you know that?"

"Because I gave it to her. Here. In the palace. But she did not die." He took a breath. "She tried to ruin my livelihood. She had my ship destroyed with her false accusations. She's a witch."

Lizzy merely smiled at that.

"See, your majesty. She doesn't even deny it."

"No." She said. "I do not deny it. That is because I am La Dame Blanche, Monsieur. I practice, white magic. I can do no harm to others." She said. "Your majesty." She said turning her head a little to look at the King, but her eyes flicked back to St. Germain.

The King was a little amazed at that. "Madame Fraser is not on trial here."

She looked at St. Germain again. "I see darkness in his soul." She looked at Master Raymond. "But also in his." she said. She turned to Monsieur Forez. "Every man here has a shadow behind the good..." She turned about and stepped forward. "Even a king." She paused. "For without darkness, there can be no light, and my power, does not exist."

The King was taken aback, but nodded. "Nevertheless. If I am to cleanse this city I must make an example. Perhaps we shall decide this another way." He said. He nodded to a tank. A horned viper was there. "The bible says those who are innocent can handle serpents and not be harmed for they are with God."

Lizzy looked at the pair who both were very nervous. She looked at the evidence. "Might I suggest another test?" She asked.

"Oh course, Madame Fraser."

"It is true. I drank the Comte's poison and did not die. Let him drink mine, and see what happens. If he is pure in heart, he will be in pain, but not die."

She looked at the bottles from Master Raymond's shop. She found what she was looking for. She poured wine and then put in the bitter cascara.

She walked back carrying the cup. She handed it to Master Raymond who took it and drank. He took a breath and then suddenly bent over, holding the cup. He gasped for air before he straightened, looking at her, tears in his eyes from pain.

Lizzy was amazed by the theatrics since it was far too soon for the cascara to work. It took a few minutes.

Still.

She reached for the cup and took it in her hands. As she turned her necklace turned from pure white to black. She froze looking down.

The Comte St. Germain's eyes widened in horror. He began to shake his head.

Lizzy looked at Raymond. She had not seen him put anything in the cup, no one had, but she knew now, in her hands, was death. St. Germain knew it too.

"Give him the cup." The King ordered.

St. Germain shook his head again.

"Hand it to him."

Lizzy stepped forward.

The Comte had tears in his eyes. "Oh well." He said. A tear dropped from his eye as he realized Lizzy had had no intention on harming him. This was Raymond's doing.

"Drink." The King ordered.

He looked at Raymond as he took the cup shakily. "I salute you, Master Raymond, you evil bastard." He said in French. He turned to Lizzy. "And you, a witch who sucks the cock of the Devil himself." He lifted the cup in a mock salute. "I will see you in hell, Madame."

With that he drank it down.

Within moments he dropped to the floor writhing and then he was still, dead.

Lizzy's necklace turned back to white, the danger gone.

The King nodded, satisfied. He walked to Master Raymond, stepping around the body of the Comte. "You will leave this palace and France forthwith. You are never to return." He said in French, his voice grave.

The Guard took hold of Raymond to lead him away, but he looked back at Lizzy who was standing, hands on her belly, shocked as anyone.

The King turned to her after dismissing Monsieur Forez.

Lizzy took a shaky breath. "Your majesty, will honor my request?"

The King lifted his hands to her belly, touching the swell. "First there is still the matter of the payment." He said.

He took her hand and led her back to the bedchamber.

Once there, he sat her on the bed and lifted her skirts. His hand went between her legs. He found her dry and not at all ready. He reached for a small bottle of rose oil. He used his hand to caress it into her, caressing looking up at her.

Lizzy took a breath looking at him over the expanse of her belly.

He smiled down at her. "I am happy you are already with child." He murmured. "There is no chance a child can be mine." He said as he reached down and freed himself.

He spread her legs and thrust up into her. She gasped. His member was small and did nothing to help her in feeling as he rocked against her, once, twice, three times.

He then stepped back and moved away, rearranging himself. "I will issue a pardon for your husband." He said.

She pushed her skirts down and looked at him.

He nodded and then gestured for her to leave. Lizzy nodded and rose to her feet, a little awkwardly and went toward the door. She lifted the orange she had left and then curtsied low to him.

"I thank you, your majesty." She said.

"Know my forgiving nature does have it it's limits, my dear. He must be away from the country before the next full moon."

Lizzy nodded.

That was in a week.

"Of course, your majesty."

She walked to the door.

"Pray for a son." He said behind her. "All men should have many sons."

She nodded, not turning back and followed his chamberlain away back to her carriage.

She climbed in with the help of the footman and then sat back.

She laughed as they began to drive away. She could not help herself. Jamie was free and St. Germain was dead.

Despite giving up her virtue, she could live with this day. She looked out as her laughter began to eb and she saw the pre-dawn light.

It was a new day.

Everything else was in the past.


	21. Of Nettles and Other Things

Chapter 21 – Of Nettles and Other Things

Two days later, Jamie arrived at Fontainebleau where Lizzy had gone to stay at the Rohan estate to await him coming home. She had sent a letter to Jared, requesting him return home immediately and now waited. She had moved the household, her items, Fergus, the children, their nurses, and Jamie's things to the estate on the coast.

Soon they would sail for Scotland, home, by the decree of the King.

Jared would be forced to have his wine venture on his own again, though Jamie had run it extremely well making record profits for his cousin. Lizzy had been quick to assure that his business ventures in Cleves and the Mosel would be kept. She had sent a letter to Wil instructing him.

She was seated in the garden, shaded by a rose arbor, when he came to her.

He was worn, thin, and was wearing the same clothing he had when he had been taken by the gen 'd'armes. He had a beard which made him look so much older, as did the sunken in skin. He clearly had not eaten well in prison.

He looked so forlorn.

She looked up at him.

"Urr ye weel, Katie?" He asked, seeing her hands folded on her belly. He was happy to see that his arrest had not caused her to give birth. He had seen blood and worried he had caused the death of his bairn and his wife from it all.

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

He came to her, voice shaky. "Ah did huv a go tae keep mah promise, Katie. Truly."

She nodded again and looked up a moment before looking down at her belly again. "Fergus told me what happened."

"Sae ye ken ah cuid nae allow randall tae gang unpunished fur whit he did tae th' wee laddie." He said slowly.

No, she well understand. Had they been in Cleves she would have called for his head, but Jamie fighting a duel, that had cost her, her virtue and forced her to witness the macabre trial left her bitter.

"Dae ye hate me fur it?" He asked.

Her eyes snapped up. She said nothing as a gardener appeared. _Not here_ , her eyes said.

 _All right_ , his gaze told her in return, _but when_?

ZzZ

It was late evening.

Jamie had seen to his bairns, greeting them after a bath, holding each, telling them a bedtime story, and finding pleasure in just being near them. These were his future, his legacy, and they were so much like him.

He sighed after an hour, going to join his wife for their supper in their own room.

No one disturbed them.

They did not speak, just ate in silence and then made ready for bed.

Jamie shaved his beard and then came to bed, finding her there, lying on her side, nearly asleep. He joined her, the bed dipping a little under his weight. He moved close to her, needing to feel her body close to his own, as if to reassure himself that she was real and not that he was still in the Bastille dreaming of her.

He caressed her belly, under the thin sheet. She sighed a little and he clasped her hand as it rested against her side.

She rolled over, seeking to be comfortable and be near him.

His hand settled on her thigh, resting, holding her own as they both found sleep and a peace they had not known in some time.

She sighed gently in her slumber. He woke a little. He smoothed her hair, in part to soothe himself and to help her stay asleep. For now she slept and fell deeper asleep under his gentle administrations. He had missed her, body, heart, and soul.

He would never leave her again. He would be a laird and they would grow old together on his family estate, with bairns and grandchildren about them. Lizzy would grow plump and happy being a mother and a Scottish estate lady, surrounded by those who loved her. Something she had missed from much of her life.

A better world awaited them and he would see it right for her and his family now. He had been given a second chance and he would make sure to use it wisely.

ZzZ

He looked about. "Ah hae heard thare is a guid donder toward th' bluffs whaur we kin be alone."

She nodded rising slowly.

They walked to the bluffs. They were alone and no one was about. Jamie took a breath, stripping himself and lying his kilt out on the earth.

She looked at him, suddenly shy.

"Thare is na yin 'ere tae see ye, Katie."

She sighed pulling off her clothing to her chemise even as he laid back, revealing his full glorious nude body to her. He was thin. She would have to work on that. She sighed lying down with him, on her side to support the child she bore him.

His eyes were closed.

"I love you." She whispered, not intending him to hear, but he had.

His eyes opened to look at her.

She took a breath. "Yes." She said.

"Whit?" He asked.

"I hated you." She said. "I...hated...you...for what I had to do to keep our family together."

He rolled onto his side and looked down, saying nothing.

"But it wasn't your fault." She said. "It was me who expected the impossible of you. It was me who put my brother before our family. It was me who followed you to the woods." She touched her head where the bruise had mostly faded, but a small scabbed cut would soon scar near her hairline.

He took a breath. "Fredrick is yer fowk." He said softly.

"But he isn't here." she said firmly. "I nearly lost you because of a stupid promise to a man who has never aided me in anything." She took a breath. "It's not your fault. It's not even Randall's fault." Jamie's head lifted at that to look at her. "Not this time. It is my fault." she said.

He took a breath. "Och, mo Graidh. Ah asked ye wance fur yer forgiveness 'n' ye tellt me thare wis hee haw tae forgive." He said. He rose slowly to sit up before her. "Th' truth is, ah awready forgave ye, lang afore th'day. Fur this 'n' anythin' else ye cuid ever dae."

She swallowed and looked down. "There is something else." She said. She knew she did not have to tell him, though she knew he suspected it. She needed to tell him to free her soul and accept whatever he wished to do about it.

He looked at her curiously.

"Did they tell you about how you came to be released?"

"Ainlie that 'twas th' king's _pleasure_." He said. He said pleasure with an odd hateful note. So he did know. She swallowed hard at that.

She took a breath and nodded. "I...I slept with the king. To buy your freedom." She said.

He froze. He was silent a long time.

"Jamie...say something."

"Whit wid ye hae me dae?" He asked. He reached out and plucked a bunch of nettle. "In gascony thay beat unfaithful wives wi' nettles." He laid one to the top of her breast. "Is that whit ye wid hae me do?" He asked. "beat ye? wi' thae? wi' mah fists?"

"Yes." She said softly, closing her eyes and making ready to take the blows he was well within his rights of doing.

He looked at her and cast the nettles aside. "Ah beat ye in injustice katie 'n' ye threatened me wi' mah ain dirk. Ah swore ah wid ne'er harm ye in anger."

"But you are not angry." She said.

"No?"

"No. I can see it in your eyes. You are sad and undone." She said.

He looked at her and touched her shoulder. "Is ma pride worth sae muckle tae ye, lass?"

"Yes, it is!" She said.

He took a breath.

He shook his head, looking at the welt on her breast from the nettle. "Ye did whit ye hud tae tae save mah lee. Juist as ah did whin ah gave masell tae randall tae save ye." He said.

She took a breath. It was not much of a comparison in her mind. She had been in a bed and only be thrust into a few times. Jamie had suffered greatly at the hands of Randall.

She took a breath. "How can we ever be the same?" She asked.

"We cannae be." He said softly. "Th' weight o' whit haes happened 'ere 'n' tae us is tae stoatin fur yin body tae bear alone." He moved and touched her face. "the ainlie wey we kin bide wi' it, is tae carry it, th'gither." He said.

"Do you really want to?" She asked.

He nodded. "Aye." He said.

"Jamie...I need you to yell at me, scream, beat me with something. Please..." Something, anything. To feel that he had had his justice from her for being unloyal.

"Ah wull punish ye then." He murmured.

He moved over her, his hands moving her legs apart as he pushed her chemise up and out of his way. She gasped at his weigh, grounding her, and holding her steady as she moved her legs wide, open for him to ravish her as he willed.

He moved in her and she closed her eyes.

"Na, keek at me, katie. Keek at me!" He demanded. "Ne'er. Ne'er anither, bit me." He demanded. "Say it."

She looked up at him. "Only you James Fraser."

"That is yer punishment, tae ken whit ye hae dane tae me." He told her as he moved strongly in her, knowing she would soon tired and the bairn would protest, but he needed to claim her as his own, to wipe from the memory of them both Louise between her legs.

He came to her with a loud gasp, his seed streaming into her as he held her legs. He gasped, hips still moving as he quaked with the force of his climax and need.

She did not, but she forgave him that, needing him to feel he had done something to her.

He sighed and moved to the side, gasping a little for air as his body slowly came back to reality.

She looked at him, caressing his chest and belly as he calmed.

She nodded. "Forgive me, Jamie." She whispered softly.

"Forgiven." He whispered taking her hand and bring it to his lips.

"Then bring me home to Scotland."

He looked down at her, curled on her side, small body tucked to his own larger one. "Aye. Scotland." He said softly.

He bent and kissed her. It was supposed to be a soft kiss of promise, but it turned into a dueling kiss that left them both breathless.

Lizzy gasped as she pulled back panting.

Jamie looked at her in concern and she smiled waving it off. "It is your child." She said. "It does not like us to argue." She said.

"It wull be born in scotland."

"As it should be." She said.

"Ye dae nae wish ony tae be born in Cleves?" He asked looking at her tenderly.

She shook her head a little. "Bairns should be born in Scotland where they can grew strong with the way of life there, not be cushioned by palace life."

He nodded and bent, kissing the swell and speaking softly in Gaelic to soothe bairn and mother. It worked as Lizzy settled back as he caressed her tenderly.

They would never be apart again.

ZzZ

"Guid god they nettles sting." He said after they had dressed and walked down the small path to the beach.

She nodded reaching for some sand she scrubbed it against her breast and then washed it off with some water. He watched her and mimicked the action. At once he felt a little better, but his hand still hurt.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Ah wull be. Ye shuid nae tempt me lik' that katie. Ah a'maist leid ye oot 'n' beat yer bonnie bottom wi' thaim."

"You would have been on your rights to."

He shook his head. "Nae if ah wished tae bide. Ye saved me fae th' bastille juist tae murder me fur harming ye again seems a brassic uise o' a pardon."

That made her smile. At least his humor was returning.

They walked together back toward the estate home, walking along the bluffs when Lizzy felt a cool breeze. It was a cave.

The rock fall was recent, revealing the cave. Lizzy felt the cool breeze stirring her hair from somewhere within.

"Jamie?" She asked, noticing his absence from her side. "Where are you?"

"Here." He said a little above her and behind her.

She jumped and nearly lost her balance, but thankfully he was quicker and caught her to him, holding her to his chest a moment while she found equilibrium again.

He nodded to her. "Come see." He said nodding a little above them.

She nodded, going with him to entrance, picking her way until she was on the stable floor. The room of the cave was large and there was water dripping nearby forming the cave formations toward the back.

She took a breath. "Jamie..." She said. "What is this place?" She whispered.

He smiled a little. "Bonny isnae it?"

She was looking at the walls. They were painted with red ochre and black. Painted beasts most she did not know. The deer she did but others no one had seen here.

"What are these?" She asked touching a small hand print with red spatter about it.

"Drawings fae th' bygane." He said. "Thae ur fae th' auld ones. Ah hae seen drawings lik' this in caves in bonnie scotland. Nae this grand, bit aye. Mony year auld."

He had moved and then he knelt by some bones. She moved to join him. As she drew near she realized it was two humans, one smaller than the other.

"My God. Do you think...they were...killed here?" She asked. "Sacrifice perhaps?"

"No." He spoke as softly as she did as though they were within a sacred church. He lifted a hand to look at the drawings near them. "No." He repeated. "Th' fowk that made sic drawings cuid nae hae dane sic hings." He turned again, crouching by the bodies. He traced a finger along the surface. "See how they lie." He said softly. "Thay didnae fall 'ere 'n' na yin leid oot thair bodies. Thay lay doon themselves." His hand glided down the long arm bone of the larger skeleton, moving like a large moth over the small pile of ribs.

She watched fascinated, sitting on a rock.

"He hud his arms aroond her." He said. "He cupped his thighs tae her ain 'n' held her ticht tae him, his heid resting against her shoulder." He touched down. "Thay wur haudin' hauns." He whispered.

"You know it was a woman?" She asked.

He nodded pointing to the hips. "Wider hip joints." He took a breath. "She ne'er gave birth." He said. He reached down and lifted a delicate bone from between her hip joints. "She ne'er hud th' chance tae." He said solemnly. He laid the bone back almost reverently. "She wis up th' duff whin thay cam 'ere. Th' bairn died wi' thaim, whin th' mither passed fae this lee." He looked around them. "Tae be 'ere, wi' thae drawings. It mist hae bin sacred tae thaim." He took a breath. "Mibbie a blessing fur th' wee bairn?"

"Do you think they were married or were they seeking shelter because of their families not approving?"

He shook his head. "A dinnae ken, bit howfur he is haudin' her. He loved her dearly." He said.

He stood looking about at the painted walls. The place was a treasure. He was looking for something and Lizzy moved, rising to her feet, leaning back against the child she bore.

"There." He said pointing up near the top of the cave where there were many boulders and no light beyond them, but the fall was most out of place with the rest of the cave, the drawing interrupted. "That wis th' entrance wance. Th' rocks hae fallen afore 'n' thay sealed this steid." He said. "Thay mist hae bin 'ere whin th' entrance collapsed, felt aboot in th' mirk, haun in haun."

"They were looking for a way out in the dark and dust." She took a breath.

"Aye." He said coming to her and wrapping his arm about her. He bent, his head to her shoulder. "'n' whin th' light wis gaen 'n' th' air failed thaim, thay leid doon 'ere in th' mirk tae die."

"They had each other." She said.

He nodded tears wetting his cheeks. She took his hand tears in her own eyes. "Aye 'n' th' bairn thay hud made th'gither. A fowk. Taken tae soon." He crossed himself a little.

"What a horrible way to die. Knowing it is coming, just feeling the air in your lungs, slowly choking you."

"Thay wid hae become oot cauld afore thay died, mo graidh. Thay wid nae hae felt death come tae thaim." He said. "It wid hae bin painless at th' end."

He turned her in his arms, pulling her to him, holding her close to his body as he looked about as she began to sob softly. She wept for them and she wept for her own family. A family that was still together and she thanked God for it.

"Hush." He whispered. "Come, Katie. Let me tak' ye tae oor room."

"I love you." She whispered. "Never leave me."

He brushed a lock of her hair back. "Ah wid ne'er lea ye. Hud ye bin 'ere wi' me in th' time thae twa wur, ah wid hae taken yer lee, held ye, waiting tae death tae come tae me sae tae save ye th' pain o' nae huvin enough air."

"But our baby..."

"If we wur trapped sae, ah wid nae let ye suffer." He said firmly. "A loue ye awfy much tae hae ye in pain."

She nodded and held him and let him lead her back away from the cave and the past and forward to their future.


	22. The Return Home

Chapter 22 – The Return Home

Lizzy stood at the prow of the boat. The breeze and warm sun were healing to her soul. Jamie, who had gotten raging drunk before they put on the boat, now was sleeping with little Janet, both having been given laudanum to make the journey.

Ellen sat on deck with Alexander who, because was a toddler still getting used to his legs, found boat travel on calm sea much like walking about on normal land. Ellen giggled as the boy moved about exploring different areas. Fergus had joined them and they were making a game, giggling and chasing something on deck.

Lizzy sighed. She had been forced to leave their nurses behind, fulfilling their contractual pay agreements, which surprised them. Only Wang Lun remained to instruct them as he sat, watching the pair from a distance on deck, dressed in a long robe, his hair pulled back in a long braid.

Lizzy had been informed that the King's pardon had been extended to England and Scotland as well. He had made sure that though he could not allow Jamie to live in France, he could live elsewhere including his home in the Highlands.

Lizzy had sent word to Wil, Jared, and her brother of the current situation.

Jared had been supportive and understood what had happened being a Scot himself. He had been grateful, their last day there, meeting in his warehouse of La Havre, for all their work. The rain was pouring and Lizzy was chilled a bit as she sat by the fire listening to Jamie and Jared talk as the children played about them on the floor.

Wil had also, as always supportive, but guarded. He was remaining in Cleves until Lizzy's son could take over the lands himself. Lizzy realized that this was the need for more sons. The son of her body would be a Duke and she needed another to hold Lallybroch for Jamie's family.

She began to pray the little one was a boy, a brother to match Alexander in terms of look and intelligence and also match their father in terms of strong justice.

Fredrick was aloof, almost cold in his letter explaining that should she wish to return to Prussia, her husband would not find a welcome there due to being a traitor. However, his sister and her heirs were welcome at any time. He had never been fond of Jamie, but even he had to grudgingly admit that the pair had done all they could to keep the Jacobites from rising again.

She sighed looking out, eyes scanning for land.

Soon they would be in Inverness and from there, it was only a few days to Lallybroch, Jamie's family home between the lands of the MacKenzie and Fraser. Though she welcomed the idea of a simpler life, she did not like the idea of being anywhere near Dougal, Colum, or Lord Simon. All three she regarded with something close to hatred.

ZzZ

By morning they were at dock. Lizzy woke from her gently rocking hammock to find Jamie was not in his bed. She was startled by this and she gasped moving. Ellen and Alex still slept as well next door, but Janet was also missing.

Lizzy went up on deck as she noted that the deckhands were loading their effects into a cart. Jamie stood nearby, kilted, holding Janet on his arm as she watched.

Lizzy smiled. Jamie had wished to be off the boat as soon as he could and he knew his bairn who had a similar issue with sickness brought on by the sea, would appreciate dry land as well.

Well dry was not really try. Inverness, in true Scottish fashion, had heavy rain falling, but no one seemed to mind.

Jamie looked up at her and smiled. He was pale, stomach still recovering, but he was happy. He kissed his daughter's brow and then lifted her up into the cart to find a place to settle in. Wang Lun walked up with Alex in his arms and Ellen beside him. Ellen was rubbing her eyes sleepily. Fergus was walking with his arm about her shoulders gently caressing in a way Jamie did when he was supporting Lizzy. A gentle gesture of caring and reassurance.

Jamie smiled as he lifted his eldest into the cart, next was Fergus, and then took Alex as Wang Lun sprung lightly up. The Manchurian reached back and took the Jamie's only son from him. There was a leather tarp that had been spread over the items and the group got comfortable with it.

Lizzy wrapped a shawl about her as she stood.

Jamie made the final arrangements and then came back to her. He smiled and then took her about her hips and lifted her onto the wagon seat. She settled, pulling the shawl over her head like a Highland woman. Her clothing was like that of a housemaid in France, the cloth still too fine for any clothing that a Highland wife would wear.

Soon she would wear the clothing she had come to appreciate more than the court dresses she had been born to wear. Jamie climbed up and settled beside her, knees bare as he took the reins and clocked for the beasts to move along.

It would take about five days at the pace they were going.

But no one seemed to be in a hurry.

Lizzy sat, holding the side of the cart as it bounced along the road, looking weary, eyes closed, trying to keep her body still. Jamie had noticed.

"Mibbie it wid be better fur ye wi' th' wean, mo graidh?"

She shook her head. "I will manage. I am fine." She said.

He lifted a hand to her face. "Yer nae braw, yer making due."

She nodded. "I am carrying a child, Jamie. You had your time on the crossing. Now it is mine to ride to Lallybroch."

Jamie sighed. She looked so miserable though. He had been able to sleep through his time.

He lifted her cool hand to his lips and kissed it.

The rain let up after a day.

Lizzy lifted the flap of the leather tarp. Ellen and Fergus were sleeping face to face. Janet was curled around Alex and Wang Lun had moved to the back of the cart, looking about at the Highlands. He had never been here before and he seemed to be taking it all in.

Lizzy sighed as they stopped for the night by a burn with trees. Jamie got down and then reached up and lifted her down to him. He caressed her a little before he moved to unhitch the horses and hobble them.

Wang Lun joined him taking a rein.

"Howfur dae ye fin' it then?" Jamie asked nodding to the area as he looked about.

"It is so green." Wang Lun said. "Like the stones of the emperor." He said speaking in Prussian as he looked seeing the children moving about, helping Lizzy set camp. He lifted his sword for Jamie to look at.

Jamie took the sword. The blade and pommel had curious green milky stones. The largest that capped the pommel. The Manchurian was right. The stone did look like the highlands.

Jamie nodded. "Come help me set snares. We could use with a rabbit or two. Lizzy needs meat for the bairn."

Wang Lun nodded, moving to follow.

ZzZ

It was afternoon on the fifth day when they crested a hill and looked down into a lush valley. It was warm, but there were clouds keeping the sun from being too hot. Something, Lizzy appreciated.

"I see it!" Fergus cried pointing between Jamie and Lizzy as he and Ellen stood behind them watching.

Lizzy laughed. "Well done. You shall have a prize when we get there." She said.

Ellen pouted a little, but then Fergus kissed her cheek. "I will share it." He promised her.

That made her smile.

Jamie pulled the wagon up short looking down at the valley below them. "Dae ye mind bein' 'ere afore ellen?" He asked his elder daughter.

She nodded. "Wee Jamie, Auntie Jenny, and Uncle Ian."

"And Mrs. Crook and Maggie." Lizzy said.

"Aye." He said.

Lizzy looked at her husband. He had an odd look of joy on his face. "Welcome home, Laird Broch Tuarach." She said.

He nodded slowly and turned to look at her. "A laird is hee haw wi'oot his lady." He bent and kissed her deeply a moment before he heard Ellen gasped in exasperation behind him. "Whit wee yin?"

"You are always kissing Momma. Can't you leave her alone? Let her rest."

Lizzy blushed and then chuckled as Jamie looked as though his daughter had slapped him.

Lizzy then lifted a hand to her thick red curls. "Your father kisses me because he loves me. Soon you will have a bonny lad who will kiss you just the same." She said tapping Ellen's nose softly.

"Nae tae soon." Jamie said casting her a look. "Ah wull nae allow her tae even be courted 'til at least thirty."

"But papa that is old!" She protested.

He smiled. "Weel it's that or bein' locked in lallybroch 'til a'm feelin' yer duin."

He ducked the box Lizzy aimed at his ear.

"You will do no such thing James Fraser."

Fergus wrapped his arm about Ellen's shoulders. They were nearly the same height, she tall for her age, and he short. He kissed her cheek. "I can kiss you." He said.

Jamie grunted. "Winch anythin' ither than her cheek 'n' ah catch ye, ye wull wish ah hud left ye in france."

"Jamie..." Lizzy said in a quiet manner.

He made a face and then bent to kiss the large swell of her belly. "Ah ken weel whit lads stairt thinking aboot in a few years." He said.

Lizzy smiled. "He will protect her, not harm her."

He looked at her dubiously. "A' ah kin say is he wull nae be allowed alone in th' barn wi' her."

She laughed at that and he smiled despite himself as the children got bored and moved back toward Wang Lun. He smiled and looked at them, speaking softly to them. They gathered about him. He could tell stories almost as well as Jamie could and he had a way of telling that even Jamie was yet to master.

Lizzy leaned to him. "I would be glad of it if he married one of them." She said softly.

He grunted. "A daughter o' th' laird o' lallybroch wull nae be wed tae a servant laddie."

She slapped his shoulder. "He is family and you know it."

He sighed. "Aye."

ZzZ

Jamie directed the wagon through the archway and stopped in the courtyard.

He got down and reached up to help Lizzy down.

There was a noise behind him and he turned to see Jenny the elder standing there, watching him. She came forward when Lizzy was safely on the earth and embraced him.

"Fàilte hame brother!" She said.

Jamie smiled. "Jenny!"

She then embraced Lizzy. "Sister!"

Lizzy smiled. "It does my heart good to see you Jenny."

Jenny smiled and stepped back, putting her hands on Lizzy's distended belly. "Och! yer near yer time."

"Not for a few months yet."

"A wonder. We wull hae tae feed ye guid fairn tae keep yer braun then."

Lizzy nodded and smiled.

Wang Lun was helping the children down from the wagon.

Jenny looked. "Ah mak' twa mair in yer batch 'n' a gey heavy breeding guidwife." She said to Jamie. "'n' yin is lik' na yin ah hae ever seen afore." She said looking at the man who barely stood taller than she. She looked at the Manchurian up and down. He did likewise, his hands holding his weapon behind him as he watched her.

He smiled. "I be Wang Lun milady." He said putting his hands together and bowing at his waist to her.

"He is a Manchurian." Jamie explained.

"A jimmy fae china? 'ere? howfur?"

Jamie nodded to Lizzy. "Ask her. A'm aye tae learn howfur thay cam tae be acquainted."

Wang Lun smiled a little. "That is a story that required more whisky than perhaps you have milord." He said in Prussian.

"How come? howfur muckle dae yi''ll need?" Jamie asked. He had never seen the man drink. He had never actually seen him eat or drink anything really except for the occasion cup of tea and small meal that never had meat.

"He means so you will be too drunk to attack him."

Jamie froze in his tracks and whirled around. "Whit mean ye by that?"

She just smiled looking impishly at Jamie's almost stern look. She then looked at the Chinaman. "Yěxǔ shì yāpiàn dīng yǐjí yǐ quèbǎo nǐ bù huì xiǎngdào shīfù wáng lún?"

"Yěxǔ nǐ shì zhèngquè de. Tā yǒu yīgè niúshì de dàxiǎo, yǒu kěnéng jīnù de shíhòu píqì."

"Bùyào hàipà. Dāng tā zhǔnbèi jiùxù, wǒmen zhǐ huì shuō zhè yīdiǎn." "Hǎo wǒ de xuéshēng." Jenny blinked. "Katherine kin speak speak that tongue?" Jamie nodded. "Aye, though ah dae wish thay wid nae speak sae. Ah hae na idea whit they're saying." Lizzy smiled at him. "Just think it is how I feel when you speak Gaelic." She said patting his hip before moving to greet Ian and wee Jamie who had come. Maggie was holding her father's good leg as she sucked her thumb and there was another bairn in the arms of Mrs. Crook who appeared. Jamie looked and gasped as he watched the children crowd about trying to see the infant. "Jenny! maggie is barely eighteen months o' age!" He gasped. "Christ, jimmy, dae ye hae na sense o' restraint?" He asked Ian. "ye think ah hud anythin' tae dae wi' it?" Ian protested. "urr ye cawin mah sister wanton then?" Jamie asked. "Lik' ye hae room tae blether. Katherine became up th' duff 'ere gey soon efter alexander's birth." Jenny chuckled lightly. "Whaur is th' bairn?" Jamie swallowed looking at Lizzy's head as she was speaking to Maggie and wee Jamie. "He didnae mak' it." He said softly. "Stillborn in france. He is buried in th' cemetery o' uncle alexander's abbey." Jenny took a breath. "Och, jamie! a'm sorry!" "It's weel enough. This bairn is lairge 'n' pure tough 'n' wull tak' her mynd aff it." She nodded. "Th' wean hae grown weel in france. Come then, ye wull be wanting supper then." Jenny said. Jamie nodded. "Aye!" He said wrapping his arm about her small frame. The laird and lady of Lallybroch were home. 


	23. Lallybroch is Where the Heart is

Chapter 23 - Lallybroch is Where the Heart is

Katherine Elizabeth Fraser was settling into her role again as Lady Broch Tuarach.

She helped her husband deal with tenant affairs and helped the wives gain what they needed for their homes. She would even serve as arbitrator arguments when her husband was in the fields. She quickly gained a reputation for being fair to a fault.

She was preparing for her lying in. Jenny and Jamie were determined that she would be more at ease for this birth, though she still did mending, wash, and carried water from the well with Fergus helping her. She seemed to not wish to just rest.

Jamie would have happily allowed her remain within the house by the fire, with her feet upon a cushion, resting, but he also knew that was not her way. Every pregnancy she had had she was moving about until the day before the child came forth and sometimes within the hours before the bairn came into the world.

She had become more particular about the laird's bedroom and how things were set. At first it had annoyed Jamie, but when Jenny explained it was Lizzy "nesting" and getting ready for the child she carried, he let it drop, especially when he came into the room one evening after seeing to plowing and seeing her on the floor, before the fireplace, candles lighting the room, as she worked on putting squares of fabric together to make a baby blanket. They were all scrap pieces of various articles of clothing, put into a rag pile, but Lizzy had selected them carefully, fitting them together.

Near her on a blanket slept Alexander and wee Jen was in a chair. Ellen was absent, but not far he knew. She was likely in her own bed by this time. He smiled at the tender scene.

Jamie had watched her for sometimes since she had not heard him. She was softly singing in Prussian as she stitched. He did not understand the words. It was too low and she was not singing in the high language. It was the low language of Cleves and it sounded not quite like a lullaby, but close. The tune was not slow and gentle, but rather that of a waulking song. She had been using the rhythm to place her stitches, gently rocking in time as well as though to come the bairn within as well.

The clothing was of different types and she used the small thimble he had made for her some time ago. He noticed then. There was part of one of his shirts, part of a chemise, part of a coat, part of a dress, part of a shawl, and others.

He swallowed hard. His family in a quilt. She was going to wrap his new bairn in his family. The sentiment brought tears to his eyes as he came and knelt beside her as her song ebbed and she looked over at Alexander tenderly, pulling the thread tight above her head.

He touched the quilt. "Och, lass." He whispered.

She looked up at him startled. "Jamie..." She said.

"Come 'ere." He said as he moved behind her, putting his long legs to either side of her own. His hands went to her belly softly. "A loue ye." He murmured.

She nodded softly. "I know." She said looking down at the small blanket on her legs.

He touched it gently. "This bairn wull be weel loved. Ye ken that. Surroondit by fowk 'n' loue 'ere."

She again nodded, a small tear dropping from her eye. It fell to his hand and he looked own at the drop and then back at the side of her face. Her eyes were closed.

"Katie...is something wrong, lassie?"

She shook her head. "No..." She swallowed. He did not truly believe her, but she let a small hand pat his knee. "No...just remembering my family."

He swallowed not sure what to tell her.

"I miss them. Especially when it is near my time. I wish my mother was still near to help me." She shook head head. "Silly I know. They have been gone for years..." She reached up to wipe her eye.

"They're 'ere. Wi' us. Juist lik' mah parents." He soothed caressing her hair with his large hand. "Thay ne'er truly lea us."

She nodded and turned in his embrace, tucking against him like a wee bairn herself, seeking comfort as she began to weep more. He held her to him, caressing, letting her weep, knowing she needed the release of it.

When she at last began to quiet, he moved the small blanket and scraps to a pile in the chair near them and rose to his feet, lifting her with him. He carried her to the bed and laid her upon it. She was nearly asleep as it was.

He laid a hand on her head, tenderly before turning to lift his two bairns in his arms and carry them to their room down the hall.

He returned and found Lizzy on her side, breathing slowly in sleep.

Soundlessly he stripped and joined her, the only sign of his presence his breathing and the bed dipping under his weight as he shifted to cup her body to his and hold her until morning.

ZzZ

It was nearing dawn when Jamie woke to his wife thrashing about.

He looked at her as she whimpered. He reached for her shoulders to try to wake her from the violent nightmare. She had woken him by kicking his shins as she apparently was trying to run and clearly run from something.

However, when she sat bolt upright with a cry of his name, he clapped his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound so as not to wake the house. This was not a cry of passion, but one of fear and horror. Something had happened in the dream.

He shook her. "Lass! Katie! Wake up!" He barked in a hoarse whisper.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she looked at him, her face dead white, panting.

Jamie looked at her. "Katie..." He let his hand drop from her mouth softly as he took hold of her other shoulder to caress her softly.

"It was a nightmare..." She whispered.

"Aye, ah ken. Ye wur greetin' oot!" He said looking at her. "Whit did ye see?"

"Nothing." She said.

"That wisnae nothing, lass." He laid her back softly. "Whit happened?"

"There was blood...everywhere...on my hands...on my dress...fire...the smell of musket fire..." She gestured. "Dead men...mist on a moor..."

He pulled her to him as he laid down, tucking her against him, a hand caressing her hair. "'twas ainlie a ill dream. A'm 'ere, a'm wi' ye."

She shook her head.

"Ainlie a dream, mo graidh."

She swallowed. "You were not with me. You were gone." She said softly. So softly, he wondered if she had meant for him to hear.

Slowly her body relaxed back to sleep and he sat, watching her as the light of the new day came. Soon he would rise to work the fields.

There would be no more sleep for him this night, but he would watch over his wife.

ZzZ

Jenny had taken charge of her sister-in-law, allowing her to do enough to feel useful and needed, not enough to cause an issue to her or the bairn she carried. The baby was strong within her, moving about. Jenny, like her brother, was starting to wonder if she as closer to her time than she thought, but even still, Jenny would wait and see.

Lizzy's favorite activity currently, it seemed, was fetching eggs.

She loved walking in the chicken area, feeding them, seeing to the gentle hens, and then collecting the eggs for the morning meals.

Jamie would often find her when he came home for the midday meal, at the cemetery, speaking with his kin. She had no graves for her own and so perhaps it was a window to speak to those she loved. She was never truly alone. Wang Lun was always within the distance to help her as needed, but far enough away to allow her her space and time. For that Jamie was grateful.

It was the last week in June when Rabbie MacNabb came to Lizzy carrying a basket with him. "Look Mistress Katherine! Keek! keek howfur muckle they're! they're giant!"

"So they are!" Lizzy smiled lifting one of the large potatoes he carried. She smiled.

"Kin we sloch yin th' nicht?"

"I do not see why not. Let's go take them to Mrs. Crook." She said smiling.

He nodded as she moved to walk behind him, letting her belly lead into the rooms of the house. She paused at the door of the dining room to catch her breath.

Jamie was there and he came to her. "Katie?"

She smiled as she looked up at him. "I'm fine. Just a little winded." She smiled and moved as Rabbie let the basket overturn onto the table as Jenny, Mrs. Crook who held wee Katherine, Fergus, Ellen, Jen, Alexander, Maggie, and wee Jamie all came in to investigate. The home certainly had a number of bairns moving about. Maggie held Jenny's skirts.

Jamie sat on the table, one leg on a chair as he drank water from the burn nearby. The water in the highlands was good and clean and cold, just want he needed after a long day working in the fields.

Lizzy moved to stand beside him, her hands on his bare knee. His arm was about her as he reached out with the other to lift a potato to him.

"A braw potato if ever a clocked yin." Mrs. Crook said.

Jenny laughed. "Ye'v ne'er seen yin." She lifted one and sniffed. "Nae in fraser lands. Nae 'til noo."

Jamie tossed his at Rabbie who caught it.

"Ye wur richt tae tell us tae plant thaim katie. Tis a braw crop." Jenny said.

"Ah dinnae ken howfur ye grind thaim fur porridge." Mrs. Crook said.

Jamie smiled. "Ah dinnae think ye grind thaim, Mrs. Crook."

"Och, aye. Then whit dae ye dae wi' thaim?"

"You boil them." Fergus said lifting one to show to Ellen beside him. "Eat them with salt."

Jamie nodded. "Aye." Reclaiming his mug from beside him.

"Butter is good too." Fergus continued as the children gathered the crop back into the basket.

Lizzy smiled. "Or you can roast them in coals or mash them with milk."

Jamie looked at her, his free hand going to her belly. "Ah didnae ken ye cuid cook, katie."

"I am not sure how good of a cook I am, but you never seemed to complain in France and I certainly can boil a potato." She said.

He chuckled affectionately. "Than we shall hae a feast." He declared, hand moving to her hip as he kissed her deeply.

She pulled back giggling as she pressed her head to his chest as he took a drink from the mug. She looked up at him, watching him.

"Ah dae loue ye lass." He murmured looking at her. She looked so young when she smiled so, nothing guarded in the expression other than joy. It belayed her twenty-two years. She looked almost like a wee lass blooming into womanhood, especially with her skin so clear and glowing with the child she bore him, rather than a woman who had carried many bairns and did so now.

He reached up and moved a wayward lock of her hair from her face that had fallen from her hair pins.

"C'moan then, bairns. Ye kin hulp me scrub thaim wash." Mrs. Crook said.

Rabbie and Fergus took the basket between them as Ellen reached down and lifted Maggie up to her hip and took hold of Alexander's hand. Wee Jamie was with Jen as the whole group of them marched out to follow the housekeeper.

Jamie smiled. "Ferr th' brood." He said. "Eight, soon nine bairns." He said looking at his wife who had moved away from him to claim a chair. She sat down and rubbed her neck.

Jenny chuckled. "Bairns ur a blessing ." She said. She looked at Lizzy. "Urr ye weel, katie. Dae yi''ll need me tae hae this lug o' a husband o' yers fetch ye a pillow?"

Said husband cast his sister a look. Though he was the laird of Lallybroch and would not take such orders from his sister kindly, he would do anything for his wife she asked of him.

Lizzy smiled. "No I am fine. I just need to rest a moment." She said shutting her eyes. "It's the heat. It is making it hard to keep moving."

"Aye." Jenny said. "This is th' wirst time tae be sae heavy wi' bairn." She smiled playfully at her brother. "Mibbie yer husband wull let ye be fur a tae months in th' winter tae allow ye nae tae hae tae suffer sae again."

"Janet!" Jamie barked without heat. He smirked back. "As though yer yin tae lecture me aboot whin ah shuid tak' mah guidwife tae mah kip."

She rolled her eyes.

Lizzy listened to the banter between the siblings with half an ear as she tried to cool herself mentally. The heat too much of her ability to do much. She would often retreat to the cool shaded gardens or the cemetery for the heat of the day where breezes could cool her.

Lizzy felt a large strong hand engulf her hand and neck. Sure, gentle fingers caressed her with ease. She took a breath and leaned her head forward, enjoying the ministrations of her husband who was watching her for signs of trouble or early labor.

Jenny went and poured a mug of the cool water and handed it to Jamie. Jamie pulled his handkerchief from his sleeve out and dipped it in and then pressed it to the back of her neck.

Lizzy gasped startled by the change in temperature, but then relaxed as it began to seep into her and cool her a bit.

Jamie then gave her the mug and she slowly sipped it as he continued to work the knots from her shoulders and neck with due skill.

Jenny stood watching them. "'n' thare wur they wha thought he wid ne'er mak' a guid husband."

Lizzy looked up. "Who?" She asked.

"Ian fur yin, bit that changed whin he saw ye wi' him." She smiled and went to her brother and patted his arm. "Yer a guid husband, faither, 'n' laird, jamie. Faither wid be proud ."

Jamie nodded. "I would hope he would be."


	24. Shattering and the Rise of Red Jamie

Chapter 24 - Shattering and the Rise of Red Jamie

Lizzy had just come in to have the midday meal.

She had been outside in the shade, working on mending clothing in the shade where the soft breeze could cool her. It was much too warm for her to work in the house.

Mrs. Crook had laid out the table and she slid into a chair, sighing as she did so.

Jenny came in, smiling as Lizzy leaned back. Even the small walk from the shade to the house had made her tired in the heat.

"Be easy. Th' bairn wull come soon enough." Jenny said sitting down across from her.

Lizzy nodded. "I got five shirts mended. Jamie seems to be very rough on them while he is in the fields. So is Fergus."

"Fergus is a laddie o' ten. O' coorse he is raucle wi' thaim." Jenny smiled.

Lizzy sighed as Mrs. Crook poured her some icy water from the burn. She sipped it and sighed, letting it cool her slowly.

"Is it truly mingin'?" Jenny asked, watching her.

"No. Just hotter than before." Lizzy smiled. She sat a little forward. "I think I will make Jamie carry the next one so he will have some idea what it is like to have two very hot souls within one body."

Jenny nodded. "Ye dae ken as Lady 'n' sae far gaen wi' bairn as yer, na yin wid think less o' ye if ye remained at ease."

"You never did so and I would think you would resent it."

Jenny reached across to take hold of Lizzy's hand. "Ah wid nae resent ye at a'. This bairn is causing ye some trauchle. We a' waant it tae come tae this world healthy 'n' weel. Ye as weel." She said. "Please rest a maiter o ye kin."

"All I do is rest anyway. I sit and mend and rest." Lizzy snapped. She looked at Jenny. "Forgive me that was uncalled for."

Jenny waved it off. "That isnae ye, tis th' condition talking." She said mildly.

The front door opened as she sat, hand caressing her belly.

Jenny rose to her feet and turned, hands on hips. "Tak' aff yer mawkit bits afore ye track thaim ower th' rug." She ordered.

Jamie, Ian, and Murtagh all moved to comply, not wishing to raise her ire. It was bad enough to have Lizzy who could go from happy, to weeping, to angry all within moments because of the child she carried. She had taken to throwing things to express her displeasure, often aiming at her husband when he crossed the line between being a good and sensitive husband and someone who was constricting her very breath with his love.

Jamie and Murtagh came forward in stocking feet. Ian smiled as he came forward also, holding his wooden leg support with one hand and a package in his free hand.

Jamie moved to go to his wife seeing her there. He knelt down beside her, dipping his head to kiss the swell before leaning up to her face. "Urr ye weel, Katie?"

She nodded. "Just warm and uncomfortable." she said. "I'll manage." She managed a smile at him as he bent and kissed her.

"Mibbie efter th' meal we kin rest fur a time 'n' then gang fur a swim in th' burn. It wid gallus ye." He suggested hating seeing her in such misery that he caused.

Ian saw his wife. "Ah bolted intae hector oan th' wey up." He said. "Git th' post fae him, eh?" He said kissing his wife's cheek as he handed her the group of letters and a wrapped package. Jenny took them and sat down smiling as Mrs. Crook went to see about the meal.

He had been in the small village nearby where the tenants traded while Jamie and Murtagh had gone out early to work with the blacksmith to see if they could repair the plow that had broken the day before the evening meal.

"'ere is yin fur ye, jamie." He said handing one to Jamie.

Jamie rose to his feet. " _Taing dhut_." He said noting it was from Jared in Paris.

Murtagh came around to see see to Lizzy was doing. The man had just come back a week ago from Portugal. He had funds he gave to Jared to make up for any inconvenience, but then brought the rest with him to Lallybroch to add to the funds that Jamie and Lizzy had hidden there.

Lizzy smiled up at him as Jenny passed her a letter. Lizzy looked at it and then laughed. "Louise!" she said happily opening it.

Jenny looked at the other letters. "Tis th' bill fur th' seed 'n' yin fae aunt jocasta, guid we hae nae heard fae her in months." She said nodding to Lizzy as she moved to open the package.

Jamie opened the seal on his letter as Ian looked at him.

"Did ye git th' plow fix then?"

"Na th' smithy says tis goosed straecht thro' 'n' cannae be reforged. We wull hae tae haun till 'til we git a freish yin." Jamie said setting down the cover letter. He winced a little. It would be hard work. It was hard enough with the plow. It would mean long hours and he would be away from his wife and children while there was daylight.

Ian nodded.

Murtagh sighed. "Ah cannae hawp a'm a farmer noo."

Ian smiled clapping him on the shoulder.

Lizzy smiled up at him from her letter.

"How urr ye lassie?" He asked looking at the full swell between her and the table. "Yer getting as lairge as th' hoose. Surely th' bairn wull come ony day noo."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Some months off." She said testily.

Jamie hit his shoulder. "Murtagh." He murmured. " _Fàg dhith. Tha i feargach gu leòr gun a tha thu 'magadh oirre_." He said in low warning.

Murtagh nodded. "Sorry, Katie." He murmured to her.

Lizzy made a face. "I hate it when you do that."

"Dae whit?" Jamie asked looking up at her.

"Speak in Gaelic knowing I cannot understand you."

He gently touched her shoulder. "That wis likely fur th' best, _mo ghraidh_." He said gently trying to soothe her temper while it was still a spark.

She looked back at her letter not looking at him. Louise was speaking of her time being pregnant and that Charles had left France without even a word to her. He did know the child she carried was his from their fight that had resulted in his hand being bitten. He had seemed to wish to win her back and had sent her money for her welfare, but little else. She also spoke of Paris being dull without Lizzy's company and how much she missed her.

Jamie took the hint to leave her be for now and walked to the window to read.

"Och, three french novels 'n' a book o' poetry fae paris!" Jenny said in delight.

Lizzy looked up and smiled. "Did they finally arrive then?" She asked.

Jenny nodded. "Ye sent thaim then?"

Lizzy nodded. "A week before we left Paris." she said.

Jenny looked at Ian. "Whilk yin shall we read th' nicht then?"

" _a mhealltair mhallaichte_." Jamie said looking up. The Scots in the room looked up at the harsh oath.

Lizzy looked at him knowing he had sworn something by his tone. She rose awkwardly to her feet, leaning far back as she walked to him. "Whit's it?" She asked.

Jamie looked at her, distraught as he looked back out the window.

Lizzy looked at the letter and began to read aloud. "Dear cousin...so pleased...words cannot express my admiration on your recent courage...our prayers are with you..." She looked up at Jamie's broad back and then lifted the second letter that had been folded with it. The back bore the Stuart crest. She swallowed hard. She had thought she had left this behind and could be away from it all. "The Stuart Crest..."

"Aye." Jamie said turning back to her and then looking beyond her small frame to the others there. "It declares th' Stuart divine richt tae th' throne o' britain! supported by th' chieftains o' th' hielan clans. Signed by they pledging loyalty tae Charles Stuart!" He moved and leaned against the table for support.

Lizzy looked at the letter and then looked at the bottom as Murtagh came to her. "Kenneth of Keppoch. MacDonald of Glencove..." She looked up sharply. "James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser of Broch Tuarach." She swallowed bile. " _Jesus Christus verdammt_." It was her turn to swear as Jenny came and took the letter from her.

Everyone in the room seemed surprised at this excepted Jamie who just looked at her a second before he took a slow breath.

Lizzy moved back to her husband. „He forged your signature and name to it!"

„Aye." Jamie said sitting down. „He haes." He said not looking at her.

Murtagh took a breath reading. „Charles haes landed in bonnie scotland 'n' is gathering his airmie."

Jenny took a breath. „This haes bin published, passed aroond. Th' names oan this list ur traitors tae th' crown."

It was exactly so. Lizzy had hoped to be safe, bring her bairn into the world in a home of love, but it was not to be.

Lizzy moved to her husband. „Jamie..." She said softly.

He did not look at her as he looked ahead as though he did not hear her.

She moved and dropped to her knees beside him. „Jamie..." she tried again, lying her hands on his arm. She looked at him plaintively. His hand went over her own and caressed them tenderly as his jaw worked in anger and horror at what had happened.

Mrs. Crook brought food to them.

Murtagh helped Lizzy to her feet and smiled as he laid a hand on her belly to try to assure her.

It was a very somber meal and none of them ate much. Lizzy ate the most because of the child she carried, but Jamie hardly touched his food as he stared at it, his mind clearly elsewhere.

ZzZ

It was near sunset when Lizzy realized Jamie had left and not come home.

She knew where he was. Where he always went when he was upset and needed to think.

She walked up the hill. With the sun going behind the hills it was cooler, but still a climb for a lass in her condition. She made it and came up finding him overlooking the valley, one leg propped up on a tree limb that was there, rubbing his stiff hand as he looked out at the green of th valley.

He heard her coming, hearing the soft footfalls. Lizzy could nearly be soundless if she wished, but it mattered not right now as she came up to him.

He partly turned his head to see it was her and then looked back.

„Ye shuid nae hae come a' this wey, lass." He said softly. „It's awfy much o' a climb fur ye 'n' th' bairn."

She snorted. „Fine thing to tell me when I am already here."

He sighed. „True enough."

She looked down. „War is coming isn't it. The war my brother was hoping perhaps would come. The destruction of all this." She said.

Jamie looked out. „Sae it wid seem." He looked back at her. „Yer brother is a curious sort. Ah thought he wis trying tae prevent th' rising."

„I think he was just trying to gauge the mettle of the British."

He nodded. „Ah dae nae envy ye bein' atween cuntry, sides o' war, or even bein' a ryle."

„We all have our parts to play. Now perhaps he will leave me alone since I am not a good diplomat."

He scoffed. „Aye, yer."

She moved and sat down on the log his foot rested on. „We could go back to Cleves, to Ireland, even the colonies..." She said hopefully.

„Yer brother haes exiled me fae prussian soil. Even living under yer protection he cuid aye ordered me murdurred." He looked at her and sighed. „Forby, whit o' jenny, iain, mah nieces 'n' nephews, cousins...shall we abandon thaim?"

„We could bring them with us. Cleves is not so much different than this. Jenny would do well as a matron..."

‚ A' o' thaim?" Jamie said looking back at her faint amusement in his gaze. He shifted dropping his leg to the ground, tucking his hands into his belt. „Whit o' oor tenants? wid ye lea thaim tae th' mercy o' th' british airmie butchers if this war is lost?"

„Your name on that document brands you as a traitor to the British." Lizzy protested. „They will hang you as such if they catch you." She looked about. „We can't stay." She patted her belly a little as though to soothe the bairn within. „I really had hoped I could live in peace, have this child and more perhaps without fear or pain..."

He smiled. „We leed fur years wi' a cost oan mah heid wi'oot awfy much trauchle.

„We go back to Leoch and be MacTavishes again?"

„If ye lik', bit colum wid treat us weel enough."

„You think so? He had be tried as a witch."

„A'm fairly certain he didnae mean tae hae ye heavy goin in that."

She narrowed her eyes and let that side. „Perhaps."

„We wid be safe thare katie."

„But we were not planning to join a war then."

He looked at her. „Ah wull keep ye 'n' oor bairns safe, _mo ghraidh_." He took breath. „This wee yin wull ken tis faither. Ah promise ye that."

She took a breath.

He moved away a little. „This is a mirk path, bit mibbie we kin win."

She looked at him. „War is never that easy and you know it."

„Urr ye sae easy at giein' up oan changing th' future?"

„Well after Paris, aren't you?" She asked him.

He took a breath. „Paris wis a bitter disappointment." He cocked his head. „Bit ye hae th' power tae chaynge th' future. Ah ken ye see hings afore thay happen. A seendle gift is th' sight."

She looked down. „I do not have that."

„Aye, ye dae. Yer nightmares ye hae hud afore prove that." he cam tae her. „a seer is a blessing tae hae oan sic ventures."

„It can have you hanged or worse tried as a witch and burned."

Jamie smiled. „little did th' fowk o' cranesmuir ken thay wur dealing wi' a real white lady."

She looked at him. „You actually believe that." She blinked. „That is why you said it. At your heart you believe that."

He nodded. „Ah dae. Ye hae come tae ken hings that maist cannae." He looked at her. „As fur changing th' future, ye hae awready proven that. Thomas baxter bides fur o' ye. Paris wis saved fae an outbreak o' smallpox fur o` yer actions 'n' foresight." He dropped down, squatting before her. „'n' fur o' ye, louise de rohan wull bear prince charles stuart's bairn." He reached up a hand to her belly. „Ye hae changed history in wee measure, dear katie, bit ye hae changed it." He bent and kissed her belly tenderly.

She looked down at him. „You want to fight for Prince Charles?" She asked somewhat in shock and horrified.

„Rammy, fur oor fowk." He said caressing the swell as he looked up at her. He then rose and step back looking down at the valley. „'n' fur scootlund." He said nodding. He looked at her. „Ah can't see ony ither wey. Kin ye?"

She looked about. „None we could live with."

He cocked his head and sighed.

She sighed. „I do not like war."

„Na yin does."

„I just feel I am doing things over and over expecting a different result and finding that I am a failure."

He shook his head as he reached, brushing her feet with light fingers. „Yer na failure, katie." He took her hand, helping her to her feet. „Yer th' princess wha chose tae bide. Tae bide free. Tae bide fur loue. Tae bide fur her fowk. Tae bide."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He bent and kissed her brow, pulling her to him as he looked over the valley behind her gently, hands caressing her back as he felt the distended form of her belly pressing against his hip and the soft movements of the baby within her.

He would fight for her, for his children, for Lallybroch, and for Scotland or die trying.


	25. Joining the Fight for King and Country

Chapter 25 - Joining the Fight for King and Country

Lizzy was walking in carrying a basket of eggs as she came into the dining room. Ian and Jamie were both there and looked up as she came waddling into room, her belly before her like a large round mass she could no longer hide. In fact, it was large enough that Murtagh still made comments about her impending birth on a daily basis.

Lizzy looked about. There were muskets, farm tools, pitchforks, and other things leaning against the walls. She cocked her head and then noticed there were a few unfamiliar men about, but they smiled in greeting and bowed to her, clearly showing they knew she was the Lady of the estate.

She dipped her head in greeting as she walked by them. Clearly they were not a threat and they were not the watch or Jamie would not be so relaxed.

Murtagh was nearby as he nodded to Lizzy who looked at them curiously.

"Wi' seumas mcclune 'n' duncan kenny ye wull hae thirty able bodied men fae lallybroch." Ian said looking at the list.

He handed it to Jamie who nodded. "Guid. Murtagh. We need tae tak' th' men tae _Ceann a' Ghiùthsaich._ "

Murtagh nodded. "As ye say."

Lizzy looked at Jamie. "I will start packing then." She set her basket down and turned as she lifted her skirts. A firm hand grabbed her elbow.

"Yer nae gaun anywhere." Jamie said. "Ye wull remain 'ere, safe, wi' th' bairns 'n' mah sister's fowk."

She turned. "No. I am coming with you." She broke his handhold on her arm and lifted her skirts to go to the stairs. Jamie looked at his brother-in-law and Murtagh. He bunched his shoulders knowing a fight was coming.

He walked passed his sister who was looking after Lizzy. She grabbed his arm, stopping him. "She's in a mood. Gang easy oan her. She didn't kip muckle lest nicht. Th' bairn kept her awake."

"Ah dae nae care at th' moment." Jamie said. "A'm needin' tae speak tae her."

Jenny nodded releasing him.

Jamie trotted up the stairs and walked passed the nursery to the laird's bedroom. The door had been closed, but he opened it and stepped in. Lizzy was moving about packing a satchel with clothing, ignoring him. He watched her a moment and then stepped forward to her.

"Katherine. Yer nae gaun 'n' that is ma final word oan th' maiter."

She whirled to face him. "Your final word…" She scoffed. "You would go to war and leave me behind. The last time I spent two years with you in the mud and on the trails."

"It's na steid fur a lady."

"It is no place for a laird either."

He stepped to her. "Katie. Ah mist. Tae save oor fowk, scootlund, 'n' a' we haud dear." He said looking at her.

She looked up at him and did not back down. "I will not be left behind."

"Ah wull return tae ye." He said gently. "Ah promise ye."

She scoffed. "You cannot promise that." She said turning from him and moving to the window.

"Ah kin 'n' ah wull." He said looking at her. "Katie keek at me."

She did not.

"Katherine Fraser." He barked.

She flinched, but did not turn to him.

This time he went to her and turned her bodily to him. "Ah kin promise ye 'n' ah wull return tae ye." He said taking hold of her jaw to make her look at him as she focused on the wall to the side of him. Still she refused to look at him.

He growled and bent kissing her, letting her feel his penned up emotions. He pulled back. "Ah dae nae wish tae lea ye. Nae as yer, bit th' hielands ur worse than france 'n' winter is comin'. It's na steid fur a wifie tae be marchin` let alone a wifie wha haes juist given birth tae a bairn." He took a breath. "Whit if yer time comes upon ye afore a battle. Ah wull nae be able tae think oan anythin' ither than ye 'n' th' pain yer in tae bring forth th' bairn fae ye."

She took a breath, tears in her eyes as they finally turned to look back at him. "You swore to me after you came back to France after you were stuck in the head, you would never leave my side again."

He took a breath. "War changes hings. Ye ken that weel enough."

She pushed him back. "Go then! Get yourself killed! You will not have my blessing. Not this time James Fraser." She snarled. "I can fare well enough without you since you determined to let the Young Pretender have more of a place in your heart than your own wife!"

Jamie's face twisted at that. That was not true. How could she be so selfish to see he was not doing this to wound her, but rather save her and his kin.

She twisted violently away from him and moved toward the door to leave him, tears streaming. She was quick, quicker than he thought so heavy with child, but he crossed the room in three strides and pressed his hand to the door, blocking her escape from him.

"Let me go!" She snarled, small hands moving to pull at his arm to try to knock him away.

"No." He shook his head. He turned, blocking her bodily. She stepped back, crouching a bit like a small fighter.

"No." He repeated. "A'm laird 'n' master 'ere. Ye kin hae forgotten." He took a menacing step toward her. He would not lay hands on her, but he needed her to see reason. "Ah wull decide whit becomes o' ye, mah men, 'n' a'body 'ere." He said, voice calm, low, and deadly. "Ah wull hae a blessing fae ye 'n' nae a curse wifie."

She turned from him, tears streaming.

After a few moments she sank to her knees and let out a sob. Jamie reached for her and she knocked his hands violently away, refusing to allow him to touch her as she wailed. He watched, unable to help her. As she began to quiet he moved, kneeling behind her, drawing her to him. She stiffened, shaking.

From where he was, she could not knock him away from her so she sat, stiffly in his arms as he tried to soothe her ire. He lifted his hand to her belly, caressing, feeling the bairn moving at its mother's agitation.

" _Mo ghràdh, feumaidh tu a bhith ciùin agus tha thu airson ar leanabh. Dh'fhaodadh a bhith feargach bheir e tràth bho do bhroinn. Tha gaol agam ort. Aithneachadh gu bheil_." He said tenderly. The fact he was speaking Gaelic told her he was just as upset as she was. He often would speak in his first language when emotional in anyway, just as, at times she did as well.

It did annoy her because she could not understand a word, but the soft tone soothed her enough to at least stop weeping as he caressed her hair.

She said no more to him for the rest of the evening.

ZzZ

Jamie was still smarting from his argument. He did not wish to leave his wife in anger at him. If he was injured or killed she would never forgive herself because her last words were in anger to him.

She came down the stairs, eyes still puffy from weeping.

Jamie looked at her tenderly as she came outside to where he stood with his mount. He was fairly sure, like him, she had not slept well and looked very sad and alone. He took the food Mrs. Crook gave him and then came to her. "Katie?" He asked.

She whimpered and hugged him to her as tears came. "I'm sorry! Don't go! Please Jamie!" She whimpered. "I do not want to be alone."

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Hush noo, lassie. Ah wull be hame afore ye ken it." He put her back from him a bit. "Ye wull hae a bairn fur me tae greet a'm sure." He ducked his head down and kissed her softly and then pressed his brow to her own. "Mibbie even twa."

She swallowed hard and nodded to him sniffing.

He took a breath. "Wull ye gimme yer blessing then?" He asked softly, a hoarse whisper.

She looked up at him and nodded slowly.

He took a breath. He drew his sword from his side and then knelt before her, hands crossed on the hilt, head bowed forward.

Lizzy laid her small hands on his mane of ginger and cinnabar as she looked down at him softly. " _Gott, bitte wachen über mein Mann, als er in den Krieg zieht. Bringt ihn zu mir nach Hause , unsere Kinder, und unsere Familie. Bitte bringen Sie ein Ende dieses Krieges bald und ich bete zu dir im Namen des Vaters, des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes. Bringe ihn nach Hause_. Amen."

"Amen." Jamie said crossing himself and then kissing his fingers. He looked up at her as he rose to his feet. He bent and kissed her tenderly. "A loue ye sae muckle." He murmured. "Bade safe." He said.

She looked at him, a loose lock of her hair blowing in the wind. He reached up and tucked it behind her ear. He nodded to her and she nodded back slightly and then turned to go back into the house. Jamie watched her go and swallowed knowing she was in pain over him leaving. He was leaving her as well.

He kissed all his bairns and his nieces and nephews. He hugged Ian and then turned to Jenny.

His sister smiled at him gently as she lifted a rosary in her hands. It was made of wood with a little metal cross at the end. He dipped his head down as the breeze rustled his hair. He looked at her as she put it about his neck.

"This brought ian back tae me fae france."

He lifted the cross and kissed it before he tucked it into his shift. "Ye gave ian a token afore we left fur france, bit nae me." He said arching an eyebrow. "He, nae even yer betrothed at th' time…"

"Don't mak' me regret giein' it tae ye noo."

He smiled and touched his chest. They looked at each other for a long moment before she came to him and hugged him to her.

"If ye don't come back, brother ah wull ne'er forgive ye."

He took a breath. "Ne'er is a lang time."

"Ah ken." She sniffled.

He looked at Murtagh and Fergus who were both mounted. There were three wagons lined up with supplies for the men and the men were waiting for the most part, outside the walls of Lallybroch to go.

Lizzy had used her time to gather food from the kitchen, some money, take her small pack of clothing and medical box, and a bottle of strong valerian tea laced with laudanum. She knew Jamie likely thought she had returned to bed to weep, but she was not. She had a plan. He would try to leave her, but she would have the final word about it. She took a breath, using her plaid to wrap about her as she moved in the shadow of the building.

It was hardly fair. Some of the men had their wives coming to follow, to cook, to wash, and to keep company. Why did Jamie have such a problem with her coming? She had done it before. She knew how to run a camp and how to organize the ladies. She also knew how to use them to get what she needed at times from officers, as she had with some of the French to get soap for wash or thread for stitches.

The last wagon had just had an oiled tarp put over it to keep out the rain, which it was threatening to do. She lifted her items into the wagon, putting them in the wagon. She then got into the wagon as well, moving under the tarp to make a comfortable place for herself in the straw. She used the tartan cloth to pillow her head as she laid down, curling on her side, finding it to be a bit cramped, but comfortable. A fresh breeze came from under the tarp ties and she was out of sight of anyone looking about the wagon.

The wagon lurched and started to move and she took a breath. She had said her goodbyes to the children as they slept, all but Ellen who had woken and looked at her. After a soft conversation, Ellen seemed to understand and promised not to say a word to her aunt and uncle.

Next was Wang Lun who was not thrilled with the idea, but also swore to keep quite. He warned of Jamie's displeasure about her sneaking away to be with him, but she told him, he would forgive her. She made him swear to guard Lallybroch with his life until they returned.

Lizzy relaxed at the motion. The bumps were a little hard to take and she felt something fall on her leg. She gasped a little, biting her lip to keep from crying out as she moved the item away, using it to put a leg on, though she was sure she would bruise.

After an hour she took a breath and drank a few swallows of the laced tea. It took only a few minutes to take hold and she soon was in the dreamless sleep of someone who did not wish to wake during a long journey as a stowaway.

ZzZ

The group stopped for the night The wagons were put to one side.

Lizzy heard Jamie barking orders to the men. She moved, slowly, and looked out of a part that was tied. She desperately needed to urinate and so she crept from the wagon, dropping down to the ground, she gasped, feeling the bruising.

She moved to the other side of the wagon and then squatted down, taking a deep breath. When she finished, she rose to her feet and looked back at the camp. No one was there, but as she moved back she nearly walked into the back of a sentry that had been posted by the wagons.

She froze, thankful her shoes were the oil treated ones that made her soundless as an assassin. She backed slowly away and ducked under the wagon. She waited and he moved to the other wagon ahead of the one she was in.

She looked. There was no one near and she moved, ducking once more into her sanctuary.

ZzZ

For two nights and three days she traveled so, sleeping through much of it with the help of the laudanum. Things shifted and bruised her, but still she managed. She was running low on food and knew she would soon be discovered.

It was night on the third day when she heard voices near the wagon. She curled up as small as possible as she listened to the men nearby. It was raining and cool. She had wrapped a part of the tartan about her head and shoulders as she listened to the rain on the tarp above her.

Suddenly the tarp was thrown back near her feet. She moved her feet a little, trying to hide, but the movement was noticed.

"Whit hae we 'ere then?" A man asked as he grabbed for the small foot. He caught it and yanked.

Lizzy gasped, taken by surprise at the action.

"Weel, weel. A stowaway." The man said. He could not see her well, but Lizzy struggled as he pulled her closer. "Come then, th' laird wull wantae see ye."

She kicked, hard, into the man's face, feeling his nose shift under the top of her foot with grim satisfaction. She then moved, quickly to get away even as the man yelled a Gaelic oath.

Two more men were after her and she moved, surprisingly quick for as with child as she was. However, her burst of energy did not last and they caught her, easily over taking her over the distance rather than the short sprint.

She turned to face them, drawing her dirk and holding it in warning. She managed to make a small cut on one man before the managed to disarm her and hold her.

"C'moan lassie, gie it up!" One man said. "We hae ye. Noo ye shall see whit th' laird wull dae wi' ye."

Jamie had heard the commotion and looked up from where he sat having his supper by the fire. He looked up seeing Ross and Kincaid, two of the men bringing a small struggling form between them. Her tartan was wrapped about her face and shoulders like a cowl making it very hard to see who it was.

She was struggling as hard as she could, but the forced her to walk with them, holding her arms firmly between them. She was tiring and she hated her condition for it.

She was brought before Jamie who stood, face slightly amused at the amount of havoc the small woman had caused. Two men were bloodied, holding their face and their arm as the girl was tossed down at the laird's feet.

McClune came forward holding the remains of her meal and the bottle. "Oor wee moose appears tae hae fun th' fairn."

"I brought it!" Lizzy protested, making her voice sound different as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees before sitting back onto her bottom wiping the leaves and dirt from her hands and dress.

Jamie looked and then noted her condition. "Weel, mibbie this moose wid be mair comfy if she wasn't thrown aboot." He said offering his hand to her. "A'm sorry wee yin. Come then." She took it after a moment. He looked at his men. "Did ye nae realize she is stoatin wi' bairn?"

"We thought her juist pie-eater fae th' light." Came the muffled voice of Roberts whose nose she had broken with her foot.

Jamie sighed. "Shows that yer unwed then." Naturally being a father of three children and another well on the way made him a bit of an expert on the subject at least in his mind. He looked at the girl. "Sae wee moose. Hae ye a name?"

She remained silent as she stood before him suddenly very interested in her shoes.

Jamie narrowed his eyes. "Ah asked ye a quaistion lassie." He cocked his head. "Yi''ll need nae be feart o' me lass."

Ross moved to take hold of her shoulder. "Ah wid listen lassie lest we break yer arm." He said in warning.

She gasped an tried to break free even as the man touched her arm experimentally.

Jamie lifted his hand. "We wull nae be daein' that fur a wifie in her delicate condition." He stepped closer. "Bit ah wull hae yer name, lass." He said more gently.

She shook her head a little.

Jamie was growing weary of this little mouse. He wanted to rest since they needed to be on the trail before daybreak. He reached up and pushed the cowl back revealing a face he knew all too well. " _Mac na galla_!" He swore looking at her as her nearly purple colored eyes turned to look at him.

"Hello Jamie." She managed.

He moved away from her fist clenching a moment before her turned back and moved straight to her, bending his face down so it was inches from her own. She gave a startled squeak at his angered proximity. "Juist whit th' hell urr ye daein' 'ere?"

She smiled a little bit trying to defuse his anger a little. "I told you I did not wish to be alone."

"Christ lassie! ye wur in a wagon fur three days!"

"Yes." She nodded to the bottle. "That helped."

Jamie looked at her. "Th'morra fergus 'n' ross wull see ye hame."

She looked about. "How? You haven't the horses to spare and I am quite sure you will not make me walk the whole way back."

"No." He said. "Th' neist village ah kin buy a mount fur ye then." He growled.

She moved toward where his tent was, set back from the others a bit. He grabbed her arm and held her fast as she gasped, trying to move.

"Howfur wis this wee moose missed?" He asked turning to the thirty men about. "Surely she left th' wagon at some point tae tak' a pish. Howfur wis she nae seen?"

"I was careful." She said softy.

He shot her a look in warning.

She swallowed.

The sentry came to Jamie. "Ah wis richt by th' wagon sur. Ah hae na idea howfur she managed tae git by me sur."

Jamie looked to his wife. Lizzy was silent now.

"My laird." A man said softly. "Wha is she?"

"Milady!" Fergus called happily seeing her. He ran to her, heedless of the death stare Jamie gave him as he embraced his lady.

Jamie sighed as Lizzy hugged the young man to her. He looked at the man. "Mah guidwife. This is Katherine. Lady Broch Tuarach."

The men who either had not recognized her or had not seen her blinked startled.

Jamie then hissed in French to Fergus to leave. After a moment the boy did, returning to where he was camped.

Lizzy watched him go affectionately. She smiled and turned to Jamie. Jamie's cat eyes of blue flashed in the firelight.

He was not amused.

"Ah wull deal wi' that th' morns mornin'. Fur noo. Tae kip, a' o' ye." He pulled Lizzy to his tent and all but flung her inside. She gasped as he came inside and she turned to him as he ducked his tall frame down.

He was silent as he prepared to sleep and she watched him, sitting on the bed roll, silent also.

Finally, she spoke. "Jamie say something." His silence was more unnerving than him yelling at her.

He looked at her, his look had not softened at all. "Ah wull deal wi' that th' morns mornin'. Fur noo. Tae kip, a' o' ye."

She shook her head. "I cannot be separated from you."

He sat down heavily. "Katherine. Yer stoatin wi' bairn. We hae na proper healer wi' us. If th' bairn comes …"

"You can deliver it, just as you have animals and Alexander."

"That wis different. That wisnae war."

She swallowed. "You helped me in the camp in France with several men there helping. I doubt here will be any different."

He looked at her. "Howfur ur mah men suppose tae be ordered whin mah ain guidwife disobeys me."

She looked at him. "It was your own fault for keeping me away."

He grunted. He moved to lie down. "A'm aye sending ye hame as soon as ah kin fin' ye a pony."

She shook her head at him. "No."

"No?" He looked at her.

She took a breath. "I will only come back."

He looked at her and rubbed a hand over his face. That was actually likely enough to be true. He sighed. "Come 'ere then _eas-umhail mo ghaoil bheil mi altrum còrr bheatha fhìn."_ He sighed. _Sibh deuchainn dhomh. Gu deimhinn_."

She looked at him. "What did you say?"

"A loue ye." He answered and pulled her down into his arms to sleep. "We wull blether aboot this th' morns mornin'. Fur noo kip."

She nodded, for now willing to be obedient since she was so tired and bruised.


	26. Camp Following Once More

Chapter 26 – Campfollowing Once More

"Katie." A soft voice invaded her dreams. "Katherine." The voice said. This time stronger, more clear, and with a large warm hand on her shoulder.

She woke and looked up at Jamie who was smiling a little at her.

"Time tae git dressed."

She looked about. It was not even dawn yet. She sighed and stretched a little. She looked back at him as he had bowl of something steaming. He handed it to her and she warmed her hands as she looked up. The rain, softer now, was still falling.

He looked at her. "Yer bruised." He said seeing one on her dress as it was rucked up in sleep. He gently touched it, near her knee, making her wince. She also had several on her arms.

She nodded. "From the supplies shifting about."

He sighed. He did not like her being injured.

She ate as he did, cross legged before her, watching her. When she did finally move it was to go relieve herself, which Jamie watched her. He was always amused by the need for women to crouch.

She dressed and then moved to help him with the tent. He waved it off and then packed the campsite with the ease of someone who had done it countless times. He carried the items to a wagon and then turned, noting Lizzy had followed him, plaid wrapped about her body, carrying two bags. He took them, nodding a thank you.

He then took her hand and led her to the back of the lead wagon. There he put his hands to her waist and lifted her up onto bed and straw. Sitting there she was nearly level with his tall foreboding form. He smiled ruefully and bent to take a kiss.

"Ah wull deal wi' ye efter." He murmured as he turned to oversee the camp.

Soon they were off and the wagon lurched forward. She gripped the side looking out as she held on. She looked at the men walking with them. How many of these men would not return from battle? How many would die needlessly?

She sighed and closed her eyes as the cart bumped about.

It was midday when a man began to sing. He had a lovely tenor voice as he sang in Gaelic. Soon others joined in and Lizzy listened, hypnotized by the lyrical tone and words.

" _Co a sheinneas an fhideag airigid_

 _Mac mo righ air tighinn a dh'Alba_

 _Air lang mhar nar tri chrann airgid_

 _Tearlach og nan gorm shuil mealach_

 _Fidhleireachd is ragha a'uil dhuit._

 _Co a sheinneas an fhideag airigid_."

She did not even notice Jamie had come back from the head of the line to check on her. He looked at her dreamy face and sighed. He leaned over and lifted a hand to her cheek. " _Mo Ghraidh_?" He asked gently.

She looked up at him, eyes guarded as she held onto the wagon. He would have had her ride double with him, but it would tire the mount as far as they were going.

"Thare is lands wi' a laird o' a minor clan comin'. Ah wull see aboot horses thare."

She looked at him. "I am not going home."

"Katie this is na steid fur ye."

She shook her head. "It wasn't in France either, but I came there."

He took a breath. "Mah ain folly. Ah shuid hae hud ye bade wi' dougal 'til mah return."

She laughed. "You would not have been able to manage as newly married as you were."

He grunted as though she had wounded him. "A'm waantin' ye safe."

She looked up at him boldly. "I will be. You are here."

He sighed. He knew if he sent her he would return and travel was more dangerous on her own than if she was with the group. There were women among them to help her if needed. He looked at his men. He would need to train these men and any others that had answer the call. They were going to meet up outside of Kingussie to take measure, role, and to hone skill.

They arrived at the estate. Jamie had come, lifting his wife down from her seat she walked about, stretching her limbs before she moved to him. He took her hand, kissing it, and then walked with her to the house.

The Laird was Kyle Urquhart, a minor laird, with a surprising number of tenants and men he could have for the cause, though they, like Lallybroch, had never been to war and did not know much about fighting other than brawling as most Scots did.

Jamie had Lizzy on his arm as they walked in and were greeted by the laird. Jamie, as a Fraser, and Laird himself was welcomed and his lady with him. Laird Urquhart's own lady had passed a year ago from smallpox and the bairn she had newly borne him, died with her. To see Lizzy there, alive, well, and seemingly in good health and spirits made him very much willing to hear what Jamie had to say as he poured whisky.

Lizzy sat, half listening as she ate sweetmeats that the laird's cook presented. She was feeling rather spoiled at the moment as Jamie watched her and the laird's concern for her welfare.

In the end, Jamie was able to gain the laird second son Koren, forty men, and a lovely gentle mare with a side saddle for Lizzy.

And it had taken less than two hours.

Jamie quickly saddled the mare with the ease and experience of a man who had done it for years upon years. He then moved, lifting Lizzy upon it.

It had been years since Lizzy had rode so, but she could it was comfortable enough as she sat easily, skirts hanging down to one side.

Jamie took the rein and walked to his own mount. He mounted and then saw Fergus there. The young lad was watching his lady as she looked about from her position.

Jamie took a breath and then handed Fergus the rein. "Look after your mistress." He said.

Fergus smiled excitedly at something to do and something to be near the lady he truly cared for. Jamie knew he would see her well and moved to see to the men joining the group.

It took another day before they were at Kingussie and Jamie moved his group to the green grass about a mile and a half from the town. Here he would train these men to be disciplined and ready for action.

It was midafternoon as Jamie dismounted and lifted a hand to help his wife down as she moved her legs from the supports. He helped her to the ground and then looked dubiously at the saddle, unsure how anyone could stay upon that without falling off, but Lizzy had managed, and looked like a lady as she rode in near silent, her mount walking behind Jamie's with Fergus before her holding the rein.

There was an old farm croft and barn that Jamie laid claim to as his headquarters. While he was making plans for the tents to be set and such matters, Lizzy had collected the women to start making supper for the men. If nothing else, her experience camp following would be of use here.

The ladies had been surprised that the laird Broch Tuarach's own lady, as with child as she was, took charge of them with efficiency of a head cook at a laird's castle. The women were each given a job and they moved to do as requested. Another mark in her favor. Though a lady Lizzy asked them and did not order them.

The laird and lady Broch Tuarach were then the talk of conversation as the men set the tents and the ladies cooked. The lady was far gone with child, but worked at the side of the women, encouraging them and giving advice on how to make things last if supplies ran low, as it would soon enough.

Jamie came to look for her and found her efficiently having the women dividing the items they had for the meal. They also were making bannocks and other items under her direction as she moved to help make butter and see to milking the goats someone had thoughtfully brought.

He walked to her and smiled as she worked the teats in a rhythmic pattern she had learned. He came and smiled kneeling beside her.

"Ye seem tae hae hings weel in haun." He commented looking at the women moving about, six in all.

She looked up at him. "I told you I would be of use."

"Ah ne'er doubted that. Ah wis huvin ye 'ere oan th' trail. Ah wull worry fur ye."

She sighed looking back. "You need not. I managed just fine in France."

He nodded and then smiled and knelt down since they were alone. "A princess milking a goat. Ah bet yer brother wid nae handle that weel."

She lifted a teat and sprayed him with a shot of warm milk playfully. "He would have no idea what to do." She giggled. "Perhaps I should teach him, aye?"

"Ye hae learned a stoatin mony hings in bonnie scotland. 'ere huv a go it again." He said laughingly as she did it and it landed in his mouth as he shifted.

She laughed and patted his knee. "Well done. Maybe I can make you the goat herder then."

He bent and kissed her. "Nae likely. A'm a general fur th' moment." He patted her back. "Whin yer able, come fin' me, aye."

She nodded and he kissed her brow and left her.

ZzZ

It was nearly dark before she came to find him.

She had a bowl for him and she smiled as he sat down by a fire talking the bowl from her.

"Thank ye." He said.

She smiled and looked at the other men. "Did you get enough bannocks?" She asked.

"Aye mistress." Several of them said smiling.

She nodded.

She went to the room above the camp. She got ready for bed, waiting for Jamie to join her.

There was a piper who was gently playing by a fire. Lizzy looked up at the full moon. She began to sing softly. So softly no one heard her and then she gained volume as she sang to the moon, eyes closed.

The men stopped what they were doing, listening to her as she leaned against the window of the old cotter cottage. The vines grew near her face, the blossoms fragrant as she sighed.

Jamie had been walking to the building when he too looked up and realized it was Lizzy singing. He looked at his men and smiled. Lizzy, when she wished to sing was like a bard. Voice soft and sure as the moonlight washed over her. She looked like one of the women of old, dressed only on her chemise with the Fraser plaid about her.

He walked to the stair at the side of the building and walked up to the door that led to where Lizzy was. The building as old, made of stone, with a tree growing up through it. The lower barn area had been taken over for Jamie to hold his meetings and for the women to use to serve the men their meals in shifts. The upper potion, which Jamie had made sure was sound, which is was and was able to have a fire in the old hearth and there was a bed that would serve well enough.

Her song drew to a close as the moon began to have clouds over take it. She walked back into the house and the men looked at each other. Their lady was with them. She was the wife of their commander, leader of the ladies, and she sang of hope it seemed, though they could not understand the words. Most thought her to be English and more than one had questioned Jamie about having a Sassenach there.

He commented that though she was an outlander, her loyalty was to him and Scotland since she had married him of her own free will years ago and had borne him several Scottish children. The English had done nothing other than cause her pain.

Lizzy came to the bed as Jamie moved about stripping himself.

He gently came to her. "Th' men enjoyed yer voice." He said.

She blushed, not realizing so many had heard.

He smiled and wrapped his arms about her. "Ye shuid sing mair often. It's bonnie 'n' it soothes men's souls."

She sighed and moved to lay down.

He laid down with her and gently touched her hair. He then reached and touched her belly.

She looked at him and sighed. "Soon you will have another bairn."

He nodded caressing the swell. "Aye."

"I am hoping for a boy."

His eyebrows shot up. "As a wifie yi'll waant a laddie?"

"Aye." She smiled rolling over to him to be closer. "I want at least two. Alexander to inherit Cleves and this one, perhaps to have Lallybroch. Both will carry the Fraser name on."

He smiled. "As lang ye 'n' th' wee yin ur weel, ah care na t." He smiled moving a bit and pressing his lips to hers. "Forby…" he murmured. "Ah plan tae mak' mair. Mony mair." He said, his hand pulling on her chemise as her playfully kissed her.

She gasped and let out a squeak of surprise when his hand was on her bare skin. "Jamie!" She gasped as his hand moved about making her open her eyes wide.

"Aye?" He asked her, a playful smirk on his lips.

She grunted and tried to push him away, but instead it pulled his own clothing higher as he playfully wrestled with her, gently of course so as not to hurt her or his child, but she seemed to want to start mischief and he would play for a time.

She got a hand loose and found his manhood. Encircling it with her hand she found him half hard, but within a few strokes he was fully standing and he groaned looking at her. She smiled and inched lower until she was leaning against his powerful thigh. He looked down at her as she continued to caress him. His head dropped back as she put his mouth to him and he forgot any reprimand he had been thinking about giving her.

ZzZ

The next morning, Lizzy realized she had wrapped her arms around Jamie. He was on his back beside her, still softly snoring in slumber as a rooster somewhere nearby crowed. She shifted a little and then gasped in pain as the baby lurched powerfully against her belly and against Jamie's hip.

His eyes flew open. He looked at her, eyes narrowing. "If ye wanted me awake ye cuid hae bin a bawherr gentler lassie." He looked at her and moved away watching her.

"It wasn't me." She panted.

"Wha else cuid it hae bin?" He demanded. "Ye hae a lover hiding under th' kip then?"

She narrowed her eyes. "No only the clot head beside me."

"Clot heid am ah?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes." She said. She had tears in her eyes and rubbed her belly in agitation.

He watched her and then touched her belly a little. "Urr ye in pain?"

"At the moment? Yes." She said through her teeth.

He then felt a large kick against him and he gasped startled. "Christ God!" He gasped. "That wis th' bairn wi`in?"

She nodded whimpering a little.

He shook his head. "That wis sae pure tough."

"How do you think I feel. It is inside me!" She snapped.

He lifted a hand and gently caressed her cheek. "Sorry mah loue. Ah ne'er knew thay cuid kick sae solid." He leaned down. "Easy wee yin. We dae nae wantae bruise yer momma."

Almost at once the baby settled and Lizzy looked at him startled.

He smiled and caressed the swell affectionately. "Ah cannae hauld yer horses tae catch up wi` ye, bit hauld yer horses tae speil shinty 'til yer oot o` yer momma laddie."

That made her smile. She looked at him and he kissed her tenderly.

They dressed and then walked out. She walked down the stairs, leaning backward.

"I will ask the ladies to make more bannocks today and as for some rabbits."

He nodded. "Ah wull send some men tae set snares." He said holding his sword in his hand.

She nodded. "We have a lot of men to feed. I hope they are successful."

She walked before him, leaning back against the child. He watched her wondering how she managed. To walk so might very well break his spine, but he didn't say a word. She had not offered a word of complaint say when he had woken, and she too, to the great kick from his child. His son for sure within. He was sure of it.

"Mistress Katherine!" Came a familiar voice.

Lizzy looked up and Jamie smiled behind her seeing Angus and Rupert there with Murtagh leading them.

"Ah washed oot mah mouth wi' whisky in preparation fur a winch fae ye eh!" Angus said.

She laughed. "Angus!"

He came to her puckering his mouth.

She shook her head and turned his cheek to her. "Some things never change!" She said smiling as she kissed his cheek.

He made a face at her wanting very much to kiss her again.

"Rupert!" Jamie said taking his hand in welcome.

"It haes bin far tae lang katie!" Rupert said laughing as he embraced her and then lifted her up into the air and arm under her legs.

"Indeed it has Rupert!" She said.

Jamie took Angus's hand in welcome as well.

Rupert looked at Jamie. "Ah wull juist be taking this yin back tae mah camp tae keek efter."

Jamie waved him off. "Tak' her in fàilte. A'm grawin fauchelt fae her wanton ways."

Lizzy flushed scarlet and Rupert stared at Jamie startled and then laughed setting Lizzy down gingerly. "Clearly yer weel-kent fur it sin she is again wi' bairn."

"Maybe I should send him to sleep with you so I can have some rest." Lizzy countered and all four men broke into loud laughter.

"Wid ilka lassie hae sic humor." Rupert smiled and kissed her cheek affectionately as he set her on the earth.

She looked about. "Where is Willie?"

Angus and Rupert froze and looked at each other and then at the ground.

"Has something happened?" Lizzy asked softly, suddenly worried.

Murtagh grunted. "Tell thaim."

Jamie came to his wife's side, like her expecting the worst from the expressions of the men before them. He wrapped his arm about her as she bit her lip nervously looking up at him.

Rupert sighed. "Th' lad…" He looked down and then back at Lizzy and Jamie. "He gaed 'n' git his-sel married…to an irish lassie. Flought the baoot fur america wi' th' bride's fowk."

Lizzy and Jamie let the breaths they had been holding and smiled.

"We don't name that traitorous bas na mair." Angus said.

Lizzy made a face. "I don't know, marriage might do you two some good." She said. "All of you." She added looking at Murtagh who smiled at her playfully.

Rupert made a face. "None wull pure hae us." He smiled as a young woman walked by. She blushed prettily and went about her way as all the men and Lizzy looked after her.

She walked forward. "Wait for it. You are yet young. A lass will find you. Trust me."

He smiled and kissed her again on her cheek.

"Hae ye na fàilte fur yer beloved uncle?" A strong voice said.

Lizzy looked up seeing Dougal there, tall and proud, his horse being led away to be seen to.

Jamie stepped away from Lizzy and smiled stepping to his uncle, spreading his arms wide. "Dougal!"

Dougal smiled and out his hands on him as Jamie smiled. "Ye keek weel laddie, despite th' misfortunes ye suffered." He said turning away.

Jamie made a face and sighed. "I've ne'er felt mair fit." He said almost defensively.

"Ah, 'n' th' lassie broch tuarach. It's guid tae see ye lassie. A' o' ye." He said smiling at her belly. He moved closer and kissed her cheek and then touched her belly. "A wonder 'n' vision o' true loveliness. Yer glowing mah dear. Jamie shows mair o' his mackenzie side ilka time ah see him, especially wi' howfur he often haes ye wi' bairn. Guid lad."

She looked up at him. "I would not be Scotland without you Dougal. It is a wonder my uncles were never so much of a presence." She said.

Dougal stepped back from her.

"Colum chaynge his mynd then?" Jamie asked. He stepped to Dougal. "He sent clan mackenzie tae jyne th' cause?"

"Colum's mynd is his ain. That's na concern o' mines." Dougal said. "We ur 'ere tae pledge oor hearts…" He gestured to the other two. "Swords tae th' glorious cause." He looked at Jamie.

"What just the three of you?" Lizzy asked.

Dougal looked at her. "Ye didn't quaistion th' lad's braun in numbers whin thay stormed wentworth jyle intae th' gey wallies o' ower twa hundred redcoats."

"Mair lik' 400." Angus put in.

"Likely mair 500." Rupert said eyeing her.

Murtagh smiled. He exchanged a glance with Lizzy. They knew well the garrison was less than fifty men, but they played along anyway because of the brave men before them.

Dougal laid a hand on Jamie was the younger man looked about at the men. "Ah laddie, whin ah hud heard ye hud joined th' jacobite cause. Ah wis sae proud." He looked at Jamie who turned to look at him. "'twas as if mah ain son wis taking his foremaist steps as a jimmy."

Lizzy scoffed a little to herself.

Jamie folded his arms, watching Dougal as he continued. "Ah ken ye 'n' ah hae hud oor differences in th' bygane, laddie, bit ah hae bin waiting fur this day whin we wid rammy th'gither oan th' identical side." He swallowed. "It's oor time. Fur th' glory o' scootlund."

Rupert and Angus nodded.

Jamie was quiet a moment and then spoke as he smiled. "Then ah fàilte yer hert 'n' yer sword. A' o' ye." He said. "A'm needin' hulp training thae men anyway."

"Shuid be a simple enough maiter. Shawed thair worth juist by joining. Th' bravery o' ten redcoats thay hae." Dougal said looking at them moving about the camp.

Jamie nodded. "That kin be sae, bit they're nae duin fur combat as it's. Lizzy is mair a fighter wi' her belly than some o' thaim."

She looked at her husband's broad back. "I was trained to fight."

"Aye 'n' a guid jab, he did too." Jamie said looking over his shoulder his eyes holding affection. "Ah dae nae worry aboot ye, _mo ghraidh_ , bit th' rest o' thae men…"

"Plenty o' time tae teach thaim oan th' march." Dougal said looking about them.

Jamie stepped to him. "Thay don't march. Thay donder, thay stroll, th' creep aboot, bit thay dae nae march. Nae yit. Thay need tae learn afore we jyne th' prince. They're aye juist crofters, tacksmen, 'n' smiths. Maist haven't even held a weapon, let alang used yin in combat." He took a step from Dougal. "This is guid ground tae train oan. We wull march whin they're duin." He turned back. "Sae ah hae decided tae bade 'ere, fur a time."

" Ye'v decided…" Dougal said. "Yer mind's set then?"

"Aye." Jamie said. "Tis." He said nodding, hand on his sword, resting.

Dougal sighed and then looked back at the others.

"Guid tae see ye keekin sae weel, dougal." Murtagh said.

Lizzy smiled beside him.

"A' richt." Dougal said. "We wull mak' a braw group o' hielan soldiers." He slapped Jamie's shoulder. "Na time tae shite." He walked passed him. Angus and Rupert moved to follow.

Lizzy moved to her husband. "I will see to the ladies, laird commander." She said turning away also.

Jamie reached out and caught her arm. "Awright. A loue ye. Mind that." He said as he stepped to her and kissed her.

She smiled. "I know." She lifted her skirts and moved to go to the area that had been made for the kitchens.

ZzZ

Over the next few days Murtagh was out trying to drill the men, in smaller groups in how to be in a line. He was failing rather miserably as Jamie looked on from a distance away. Dougal came to Jamie, watching in amusement as the men moved in the own ways. He walked on, clapping Jamie on the arm as Jamie sighed.

There was much work to be done.

ZzZ

Lizzy went out looking for Fergus. He was out with some of the men learning to play shinty. She watched for a time before she went out to retrieve him. She nodded to the men. "Thank you, but my lord has requested his boy."

"Aye. Braw mistress." Kincaid said.

Lizzy took Fergus's arm, in part to steady herself.

They walked back toward the barn and then she suddenly stopped, bending over in pain.

"Milady!" Fergus cried in horror as his hands touched her arm. "Milady. Are you well?"

She took a breath as the pain, very short lived, passed. "Yes."

"Sit. I will fetch milord for you to…"

She grabbed his arm. "No. I am fine. Come along." She said as she continued to walk.

Fergus was beside her watching for any more trouble, but there was none.

ZzZ

Over the next week, Jamie, Dougal, Murtagh, Angus, and Rupert all worked on drilling the men, working them in hand to hand combat as well as formations. Others were forming weapons in the smithies. It was hard work in the heat of high summer, but everyone knew it needed to happen.

Lizzy had organized them women into three groups. The first were the cooks who handled the cooking for the entire encampment. The second were the laundry women, working the vats of hot water to clean the clothing for the men who were sweating in the heat. The third group were making musket cartridges. This was something that Jamie had seen in France and it helped the men know how much to use. Two women wrapped the paper around a smooth bit of wood that Jamie had found. They tied one end with thin string, tight. Another woman put musket balls in the bottom. Then two men were pouring the salt peter into the tube and sealing them. These were stored in a dry space together away from where most of the people were encamped.

More men and a few women were joining every day to Jamie's amazement, but he took them in welcome. Apparently the word was spreading. The laird took in stride as he worked with the men. Lizzy used any help she could get and did not let her condition seem to worry her much. There were times the women made her sit in the shade with some cool water, knowing she was heated, but she was a good a general for them as Jamie was to the men.

Jamie had checked on the women the first few days, but when he came to realize they were in better shape than the men he was training because of this wife's leadership, he left well enough alone, other than to come occasionally to offer praise and steal a tidbit of something that was cooking before he was shooed off.

Jamie and Dougal showed the men how hand to hand combat was one of their best allies. Every soldier had a weakness and few were ready for the ferocity of a Scottish highlander who was ready to fight and die for his King and country.

The men were drilled and the women worked from sun up to sun down. Everyone was tired by night and the men would find their beds quickly enough. Jamie would seek his wife and hold her while he slept, feeling the baby against his arm and hand as he held her. Guard duty was shared among all the men and even Jamie took a turn at it when he came due.

ZzZ

It was evening.

Two weeks had passed.

There had been news that the Prince had engaged the British and that he had won, formally starting the war. There was no going back now on this road they were on. They were traitors and they needed to train and be better before they engaged lest they all die before the war had even really started.

Jamie was in the lower part of the croft he had claimed for his headquarters. He had a small table near the large trunk of the tree that was growing up through the middle of it. There was a small fire that Jamie had made where the roof had collapsed. There was a stairway that led up to the room where he was sure Lizzy was already.

Dougal laughed as he came in. "The men are coming along nicely. We should push on and join the prince with due haste."

"Christ." Murtagh said as Jamie walked passed him and pulled off his sword scabbard.

" We mist mak' a shaw o' oor loyalty." He moved to Jamie.

" Ah don't ken wha you're surveying, bit if we catch up wi` th' redcoats noo, ye kin count oan yin o' twa hings. We git butchered in th' field or hae oor necks stretched." Murtagh said poking a stick into the fire.

Dougal grunted and went to Jamie. "Ye hae th' prince's ear na?"

"Ah ken th' prince weel enough." Jamie said.

"Guid fur mair clans ur joining oor cause. Th' prince haes awready bin victorious wance at heich bridge." Jamie nodded slowly. It was true. The Jacobites had won a victory, but he was not sure how much of that was to sheer luck. "Th' clan gaffers ur fightin' fur position wi`in th' prince's inner circle."

Jamie smiled politely. "Ah hae mair pressing fashes than securing a seat at th' prince's buird." He moved to the table he had set out as a desk with maps of the area and dispatches he had received. "Ah wull nae send thae crofters intae battle 'til they're weel trained 'n' disciplined." Jamie said not looking at him.

Dougal looked ready to say something or protest, but then thought better of it. Murtagh tossed him a canteen of whisky, which he caught in his arms and then walked away.

Jamie followed him with his eyes and then sighed. He rubbed a hand over his face as the side door opened to reveal Lizzy and Fergus. Lizzy quickly shooed the boy to his bed, at the back part of the lower level he shared with Murtagh, Rupert, Dougal, and Angus after kissing his brow softly.

Jamie stepped to her. "Ah thought ye wur awready abed, _mo ghraidh_."

She stifled a yawn. "Almost." She moved to climb the stairs, but tripped on the first stair. Jamie thankfully was there and he steadied her a moment as she regained her footing. He looked at her in concern and she waved it off.

He sighed. "A'm richt behind ye." He promised.

She nodded as she made it to the room and disappeared as he watched.

When he did come up to join her. He found her sound asleep, sprawled across the bed like a wee bairn who had struggled to find a comfortable spot. He smiled and went to her, gently lifting her. She made a small noise, but did not wake as he moved her to lay with her head on the pillow on her side. He soon joined her, curling about her body, watching her sleep. It was hard for her to rest and he wanted her to as much as she could.

He looked about and sighed. Soon, too soon, the bairn would come and the war would as well.

ZzZzZ

Katherine's lament - watch?v=-6ua3DAw36o


	27. Angels and Demons

Chapter 27 – Angels and Demons

It was mid-morning.

The day was misty and cooler than it had been. Lizzy was grateful, though it felt like it was going to rain. Lizzy looked at a letter that had been sent to her from her brother. She quickly read it and gasped. She moved, as quickly as she could to find Jamie since he was not at his desk writing missives.

She found him on the way to train men. "Jamie!" she called.

He blinked seeing her. He nodded to the men near him to excuse himself. "Whit's it lass?" He asked. "Is thare a kinch wi' th' lassies? or th' bairn?" He asked his hands going to her belly.

"No. Not a problem." She smiled and lifted the missive to him.

He blinked. "Whit's this? it's nonsense." He said turning the script in his hand.

"A coded letter from my brother." She said. "Come now, you were the best at code in Paris. This one is easy."

He looked again and then realized that beginning gave him all he needed to know. "Three by three follow me." He murmured. He then read and then looked up startled by the revelation. "Sae he didn't hulp us directly, bit he say war fur silesia again 'n' thus th' british wull hae tae answer th' ca'."

She smiled. "Don't you see." She said. "It is for mutual gain. He could not send aid without breaking his alliance with Britain, but if he declares war and forced that alliance…"

"Then thare wull be less troops tae rammy." He said blinking. "That jimmy is clever fur a ryle. He kin tae th' future his ain agenda 'n' aye help his bairn sis."

"I am not a bairn." She said looking at him.

"Na, bit he is eleven years yer senior." He smiled and moved to kiss her. "Wull ye write back?" He asked face close to her own, fingers caressing her face tenderly.

"Not of what we have planned, but I should at least acknowledge the birth of my new nephew and marriage of a niece no?" She said.

"Aye." He said nodding.

He then moved away from her, smiling. Frederick knew well how to play the game. It was why Lizzy was so good at it herself. The chess plays of the countries made this small rebellion look like child's play, and in some part it was since Charles would not be taken seriously until he had a major victory on the field and once he took the crown by force.

Silly mulling that in his head as his wife went to see to the ladies, he stood, wearing his long coat against the soft mist that had started to fall, as he watched the men that Murtagh was commanding move about still in a bit of disarray.

"Stadaibh. Halt!" He said moving.

The group of men, for the most part, stopped when directed. He moved before them. "Foolishness." He started. "Foolishness 'n' games. That's whit you're thinking. Na reason tae strut 'n' ponce aboot lik' th' redcoats." The men chuckled a little. "Wur scotsmen. Wur brave. Wur pure tough. We hae god oan oor side sae how come shuid we shite time wi' a' this shite eh?" Again the men chuckled. Jamie stood looking like the commander he was. "Ah, ah wis lik' minded. Then ah gaed tae france. Ah became a fighter. A clocked whit a modern, weel trained airmie kin dae. Och it's a bonny sight at foremaist. See thaim a' marchin` th'gither in thair neat rows 'n' columns, music playin', banners wavin'" He stepped forward. "Sae bonny." He smiled a little grimly. "Yi'll waant tae smile. Ah laughed too…at foremaist." He moved to the men then. "Then thay fire th' foremaist volley. Foremaist ye see th' flash o' metal in th' sun. Th'gither, as yin, an entire line o' men, raise thair muskets, aim, 'n' let shoogly." He said moving between the men. "Th' musket baws come tearing o'er th' field like…like a sheet o' metal smirr, cutting doon men, left 'n' richt wi'oot mercy. Th' sound o' gunfire, rolling thunder o'er th' hills. By th' time th' lest o' it fades, th' seicont volley is awready oan tis wey." He walked to the front once more. "Ah realized. It steals mair than courage tae beat an airmie lik' that. It steals discipline. It steals a well-trained fighter. An airmie o' soldier." He drew his sword. "Noo if we hae th' discipline tae staun th'gither, tae march th'gither, then by god ah ken we kin win th'gither!" He said lifting his sword before his face and then down to the side in a salute. "A' mhór-fhaiche!" He cried.

"A' mhór-fhaiche! The men cried to him.

"Tulach Ard!" Came a new cry.

Everyone turned to see Dougal and his men dressed only in their kilts, broadswords waving, streaked with dirt. They looked imposing and the men scattered a bit despite Jamie telling them to stand.

The men stood taunting the group a bit. There were only five, but Angus and Rupert laughed.

Jamie sighed. "Ye wid need surprise fur that charge tae wirk. Ah doubt we wid be that jammy."

Dougal spat.

Jamie ignored him. "Dismissed. A' o' ye." He ordered. He then moved to his uncle. "A word, wi' ye." Jamie said lowly.

Dougal leaned to him. "Listen laddie. Ah ken yer trying tae dae whit ye think is best. Ah wis teaching men tae rammy whin ye wur sookin fae yer mother's tit, god rest her. Ah think ah hae mair o' an idea whit's wantit than ye dae."

Jamie turned to him. "Na. Na ye dae nae. Ah ken whit thae men wull face. 'n' ah ken howfur tae prepare thaim fur it. Ye don't." He shifted a little. "'n' thae ur mah men. Maist ur mah clan. Mah tenants. Thay wull answer tae me 'n' na yin else."

"Whit exactly urr ye trying tae say laddie?"

"Ah hae bin tolerant wi' ye afore noo fur ah respect ye, cause you're mah uncle. Bit if ye wale tae rammy wi' clan fraser, then you'll respect mah orders, wi'oot objection. If ye cannae abide thae terms, tak' yer men 'n' be oan yer wey." Jamie said turning from him.

Dougal was stunned. He swallowed. "As ye say." He said moving off.

Jamie watched him go and sighed.

ZzZ

Lizzy was in the lower part of the building Jamie had for his headquarters. It was cool there and the ladies had the evening meal cooking. She had a small fire she was making a medicine brew in a small pot.

She turned to a man who was seated before her. She took some of the liquid on a poultice and then let it cool a moment as she looked at the burn on his leg.

"This should not trouble you for more than a couple days." She said. "Be more careful around the fires. Play your shinty games on the edge of camp."

He nodded. "Aye mistress."

She wrapped the burn gently and then nodded to him to go.

As he was walking out, Dougal walked in, smiling to see her there, alone, her belly under her chin as she was working on her medicines, looking them over. She looked up, seeing him, and said nothing.

He moved to a bench someone had made and sat down, regarding her. He took a breath. "I've bin giein' some thought tae jamie's situation." He started.

Lizzy continued working, but seemed to be listening.

"He's struggling. Needs hulp. But…you ken jamie…he's tae proud tae ask." He looked over at her putting some plants she had collected into a bowl. "Coorse if ye spoke tae him…maybe made him realize ah kin help…if ainlie he wid let me."

She looked back at him. "Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Fur o' oor agreement." He said.

She froze.

"Th' yin we made in th' cave." Dougal continued.

She narrowed her eyes as she continued to work.

He rose to his feet. "I'll wager ye ne'er tellt him aboot that did ye, aboot mah generous offer tae ye. Tae keek efter ye, as yer guidman, 'n' ye made a promise tae me tae be mah bride if he died."

She took a breath and turned slowly to him. "And also tried to rape me as I recall." She said watching him wearily. "My husband and I share everything." She said stepping closer to him. "He knows about your offer and what else you did. He also knows why I was forced to make the decision I did." She said turning away to the pot again.

"He teuk na issue wi' it?"

"None." She said. She smiled a little.

"Weel. Then he is a better jimmy that a'm."

Lizzy smiled more. "Truer words have never been spoken Dougal MacKenzie."

"Ah kin see that ye aye bear a grudge." He said gently. "A'm sorry ah tried tae force ye 'n'…"

She lifted a hand. "Let us get one thing very clear. I do not bear a grudge Dougal MacKenzie." She said coming back to him. "If I ever thought of you then I might have held a grudge against you for all the things you have done to me and my family. But I don't. Why?" She asked folding her arms over her belly. "Because of your affliction. Your inability to be selfless because you suffer from being like Narcissism." She took a breath. "If you don't know what that means than let me tell you. It comes from the Greek tale about a man named Narcissus. He fell in love with his own reflection in a pool of water. He wished to keep looking at his reflection rather than eat or drink. Your need for self-gratification drive you, uncle, nothing more." She took a breath drawing herself up to her full height. "You want King James returned to the throne, but not for Scotland, no, for your own selfish reasons to get ahead in life. So please. Stop trying to convince everyone of your patriotism. It is becoming tedious."

He blinked, watching her, unable to move. For such a small woman she was so beautiful, especially riled and he was sorely tempted to grab her, carry her to the bed where her husband bedded her well and often and take her, but he could not. Jamie would kill him for that. This was the lass he had wanted to marry. The one who would stand up for what she believed in and be a worthy mate for him.

She narrowed her eyes. "I am not sure you will grasp this either, but I will try my damnedest Gehen Sie selbst ficken und essen Scheiße und sterben für alle schreien ich Onkel kümmern." She hissed at him and then turned spitting to the side.

He was startled. He had no idea what she had said, but he was fairly sure that was very course speech for a lady by her tone let alone the fact she had apparently cursed him. He withered slightly. He stood, looking a little shaken by her words. He took a breath. "Aye. A' richt then. Mibbie yer richt aboot me, nighean a peathar. Ah suppose ah dae lik' mah reflection, bit…" He looked down at her and reached up to cup her chin. "Mak' na mistake lassie. Ah loue scootlund mair. Ah wid gie everything. Everything. Everything ah hae or ever wull hae anaw mah lee, tae see a sleepy one back oan th' throne o' scootlund 'n' us tae bide as free men."

He bent and kissed her brow softly. He then turned and walked away, leaving her as Jamie walked in. The men regarded each other and then Jamie walked in, seeing his wife standing there, leaning back against the child, panting a little.

"Katie. Sit doon afore ye fall ower!" He said coming to her and gently pressing her to a bench. "Urr ye a' richt?" He asked kneeling before her.

She nodded. "Yes." She softly. She took a few breaths. "I am fine. I have work to do still before supper." She said rising and stepping around him.

He watched her as he slowly straightened. He took a breath. Something had been said and he would know, but he would wait for her to tell him. He had been startled by Dougal's offer when she had spoken of it to him. It actually was a good offer since Jamie had no brothers to care for her, but he also knew the transparent motives. Dougal had always watched her under hooded eyes, waiting for a time to bed her, make her his own, and use her lands and funds to fund his own agenda.

Jamie shuttered a little bit wondering what kind of lover Dougal would be. At nearly Jamie's height and mass, he could be gentle or rough as Jamie was depending on his mood. Jamie well knew that his wife had suffered neglect until she died of the fever. He would not allow Lizzy to suffer that fate though he was fairly sure his wife could look after herself in regards to that devil.

He sighed sitting down at his makeshift desk to look over things.

ZzZ

Jamie and Dougal drilled the men two more days before they moved to muskets.

Murtagh ordered the men to load and then aim and fire.

Jamie watched as he came to them. "Thay need mair practice at that."

"Aye. Some o' thaim dae nae grasp howfur tae load."

"A redcoat kin git aff three shots a minute. Wirk thaim murtagh."

Lizzy came from finding herbs in the nearby trees and gasped, freezing at the sound and smell of the gun powder. Instantly her mind went back to France when she had been with Jamie. Her belly had not been so large, but she remembered the day she would never forget as it came back to her like an ax blade to her skull.

Jamie saw her. "Hae ye clocked katherine haes bin a bawherr bit oot o' sorts recently?" Jamie asked. "Yin day she seems braw 'n' in guid spirits. Then th' neist thare is hardly ony lee in her. Ah can't figure it oot."

Murtagh looked back. "Aye. She haes nae bin herself fur sure. Mibbie it's fur o' th' bairn?"

Jamie shrugged. "Mibbie. She normally insae as wheesht as she hud been." He took a breath. "a bairn mak's a wifie frachetty 'n' at times solid tae guide."

"Katie is th' sort that lets ye ken her opinion whither yi'll waant it or nae."

Jamie nodded. "Whin ah asked her. She said she wis braw."

"It appears ye wull need mair than asking tae git it oot o' her."

"Aye." Jamie said looking at her as she retreated.

ZzZ

Jamie also had chosen four men to man the cannon they had stolen from an English battery some miles away. Only three guards were there and Jamie had managed to capture the ammunition, gun powder, and the canon.

Lizzy was walking back into the camp when the cannon firing caused her to jump. The sound was unmistakable and meant death.

Jamie saw her as he stood with men. "Load!" He barked. "Take aim!"

A man fired.

"Wait fur mah command!" He barked, watching his wife as she walked, wincing.

"Fire!" He called over his shoulder.

The men fired and Lizzy walked, wincing as she walked the line and then she dropped the basket, moving to a wagon where she dropped to her knees and was ill.

Lizzy was with the wagon train that had been sent to supply the front lines. Jamie had been sent there two days ago, but Lizzy and the women had stayed to make sure all the proper items were loaded onto the carts.

There was a low whistle as they came to a clearing and then the ground exploded to the left of the wagon she was in. The force of the rock and debris threw her from the cart.

More explosions were about them as the cannons fired. She looked. On the high ground a cannon battery of the Prussians was set. Little did they know they were firing on a very light armed wagon train.

Lizzy had managed to pull herself and another woman to the back of a wagon, walking on the back side of it as they both limped along. The woman was shot, however, when they came to an open area. Lizzy crawled to a rock outcropping to hide…where she remained until help came.

It was a wonder, Isaac Beaton told her later, that she had not miscarried. She had told him about her experience since he was at the camp when they arrived, battered, dirty, and overwhelmed.

Jamie did not arrive until four days later and by then Lizzy had managed to get her emotions reined in and she was able to move about. She had a bruise on her head and several cuts and one burn. Jamie had asked about them, but she waved them off as getting them when she had fallen from a wagon, which naturally concerned him, but he did not press further.

All told after the wagons made it to the safety of the trees, six women had died of thirteen who had traveled with them, six of the dozen lightly armed guards, and two wagons were so burned the contents useless.

Everyone had heard of the attack and the men had become angry at the loss of the supplies and the innocent that they had won the battle, the Scots, who had lost their women becoming especially brutal, killing everyone they came across, not bothering with captives in retribution for the deaths. All told, the deaths of the six women, the injury to the others, and the deaths of their French guards made for the bloodiest battle in the War's history.

But it was the sound Lizzy remembered. The roar of the cannon and the sound of the metal rain of the muskets she remembered too well. She also remembered the screams of those dying on the field where they could not reach them.

"Mo ghraidh?" Came a soft voice into her head. "Katherine."

She gasped and came sharply back to the present. Jamie was there, knelt behind her as she lay on the ground, curled in a ball, crying softly.

"Come 'ere." He said pulling her into his arms gently. He had never seen her so and he looked about, confused by how she was acting. This was not his Katie at all. His Katie was his rock, the woman he turned to for help and to talk when he needed it, but here she was, weeping.

He could smell the acrid smell of the bile she had thrown up under the wagon. He was grateful that the wind changed. He held her as she wrapped herself around his strong arm and buried her head in his shoulder as she sobbed in earnest. Jamie held her, caressing her hair gently, waiting for her to calm as he gently rocked her as though she were a wee bairn. He spoke soft words in Gaelic to soothe her as he waited.

When she did, he sat beside her and offered her a nip of whisky to gain back her courage. She took it, small hands shaking as she drank, but then she started to tell him without him even asking. He was startled, knowing well about the incident, but he had no idea she had been part of it. He held her the whole time.

When she finished, he pulled her to her feet gently. "Thare is nothing ye cuid hae dane." He said softly.

"I should have tried to get them."

"If ye hud, ye wid hae bin deid. Ye 'n' oor bairn wi`in ye." He murmured as a breeze stirred their hair.

"I know that." She said. "I have been telling myself that for years now. They I just closed the door on that night. Then here…I heard the cannon. It brought it all back." She looked at him. "I watch the men being trained, putting on a brave front and all I can hear is Lucus calling for his mother in the dusk light. I'm sorry. It's silly I know."

"Not silly." He said softly. "Ye ne'er hud time tae deal wi' it properly." He said. "Ah wasn't thare tae hulp ye. Fur that a'm sorry." He said lifting a hand to her brow where the tiny scar remained from the cut and bruise she had gotten from the fall. He had seen the bruise on the side of her face and had thought someone had beaten her, but when Isaac assured him it was from a fall and no man had laid a hand on her, he had calmed and did not press the matter. He perhaps, should have.

She looked at him. "Two years I have tried to stop this war from coming. To keep Scotland safe. Now that I am here, I am not sure I am ready to go to war again. England will not tolerate another rebellion and if they win, they will crush the Scottish way of life." She swallowed. "The blood and fire I have seen..." She shook her head.

Jamie touched her arm. "Ye dae nae hae tae." He said softly. "Ye survived silesia. Noo it's oor caw tae rammy wi'oot ye. Ah wull hae fergus 'n' ross tak' ye hame tae lallybroch 'n' ye wull be safe…"

She shook her head. "I do not want to be safe!" She said.

"Katherine…" He started.

"Do you not see? I want to be here, with you, knowing you are well. If I do not, it will be no different than me lying helpless, powerless to move, like a dragonfly in amber." She reached into the fold of her dress and lifted the gift from Hugh Munro. "Do you not understand that?" She squared her shoulders. "I plan to do what I can to help. I cannot be useless. This time it will be worse. I know and love those here. It is not a bunch of Frenchmen with one small patrol I look after. This is a country with men whom I care for." She swallowed. "I won't be so again. I cannot be helpless and alone, ever again. Do you hear me?"

"Ah hear ye." He smiled a little. "Mah brave wee lioness." He murmured. "Ah promise. Whitevur happens, ye wull ne'er be alone again." He said.

She nodded a little. "I will hold you to that James Fraser."

"Ye hae mah word, Katherine Fraser." He said stepping to her, pressing her belly to him as he kissed her brow and then her mouth. He took her hand and led her away from the field, leading her to his headquarters. No one was about as he led her up the stairs, to the bedroom they shared.

It was the middle of the afternoon, but he didn't care. He needed to prove to her his love, admiration, and need of her. He took his time stripping them both and then made love to her, tenderly, gently holding her, caressing, feeling her walls about him as he whispered words of love to her in an odd mix of English and Gaelic, and her body answered him.

After, she slept, resting, feeling the haunting dream melt from her like ice on a lake. Jamie could feel the light contractions that often came weeks before birth. He well knew from both Lizzy and Jenny that these were not labor, but just the preparation for it. He suspected the lovemaking had made for a series of them. Since she was sleeping though them they could not be major or true labor, he determined.

She looked like an angel as she slept, face relaxed in slumber, body relaxed as well. She looked like a young lass now and he often forgot how truly young she really was since she was both wise beyond her years and had borne him many children. He was a man at his twenty-four years, but his lass, now, looked more like sixteen than twenty-two. He laid a hand on her belly, caressing the swelling, feeling the bairn move and his wife's soft breaths against his palm.

Jamie watched her for a time before dressing and going downstairs.

When she woke she came to him, dressed, with a determined look on her face.

"Whit's it?" He asked.

She took a breath. "I want to learn how to shoot a musket."

He looked up at her startled. "How come oan earth wid yi'll waant tae dae that?"

She swallowed. "To face my fear. To conquer it. To know it does not have power over me."

He took a breath and then nodded. "A' richt. Let's see if ye kin guide then mah wee angel." He said rising to his feet.

He offered her his hand and she took it smiling at him.

ZzZ

Jamie sent her to the area they had been using for the artillery battery. The cannon was nearby, the men learning how to use it properly, cooling the hot metal, learning distance with gunpowder calculations to aim at targets across the valley, away from habitation. The three of the men who had learned to work the cannon had wives who were constantly bringing water from the burn to cool the metal that steamed even in the day as they poured the water over it, knowing from Jamie's tales, that a canon left to become glowing hot would at times explore, killing the men who used it.

The leader of the group was Lyle Hobbs, who had been a gunner for the British army until he had been retired due to his loss of an arm. Did not stop him from teaching the small party of gunners.

Jamie came to where Lizzy was waiting for him, sitting on a stump in the shade of a tree. He handed her one of the two muskets he held. He then set his musket down and then walked her through loading, priming, firing, and reloading.

She had been shy at first, but with Jamie standing behind her, holding the weapon with her, she soon had more courage. It took her a couple tries, but when she got used to where to put it on her shorter arms, she was amazingly accurate. She had soot on her cheek as she continued the drills.

Jamie was duly impressed and not surprised she would do as well as she did. After all she knew a bow and the aiming of a musket was very much the same. She also loaded faster than most of the men.

After an hour or so of practice he decided to test her. He pulled out a pocket watch he had brought from Lallybroch. He then told her to fire three rounds and he would determine how well she would do against a British artillery man.

The smoke from the cannon was thick and she wrinkled her nose and then nodded ready. She then went through the drill, ignoring everything except her breaths, as Jamie had taught her. She first three times and then set the rifle butt down and looked back at her husband.

He smiled a little. "A minute thirty." He said. "Nae as guid as a redcoat trooper, bit guid." He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Pat yer backs intae it! a'm waantin' 400 yards!" Came Hobb's bark to his gunners. "Shaw me whit ye kin dae lasses!"

Jamie arched an eyebrow and whirled. "Lasses?" He cocked his head, curious now if Hobbs was being cruel to the men or something more.

Jamie and Lizzy looked at each other and then walked up the small hill where the cannon was and they gasped.

"Quicker! th' redcoats wull be oan us soon!" Hobbs barked.

Two of the gunners were lying on the ground in an apparent faint, fairly common among gunners. Holding the ramrod was a very determined looking Rebekah Gilchrist while Annabelle Day was standing holding the fuse stick. Rebekah moved out of the way after ramming and covered her ears as Annabelle lit the fuse.

The sound of the cannonball leaving the 12-pound gun was impressive at only fifty feet as the women both ducked and covered their ears. They were covered in soot and Jamie looked to the valley. The cannonball struck passed the 400 yard marker with a shower of dirt.

Hobbs smiled. "Weel dane!"

Jamie stepped forward and Hobbs instinctively jumped to attention. Seeing his movements, the two ladies and the other gunner did likewise. Jamie smiled a little amused at the ladies, who had kilted their skirts up to their knees, covered in soot, and looking very hot, but they had jumped in to man the cannons when their men had fallen from the heat.

The third woman, Heather McMillan came with fresh water.

Lizzy moved to see to the men. They were well enough and cool water brought them around quick enough.

"Ah think thay hae hud enough th'day." Jamie said softly nodding to the men as they sat Lizzy looking them over. He then nodded to Annabelle and Rebekah. "Mistresses mcmillan, gilchrist, 'n' day, step tae me." He ordered.

They looked at each other and then stepped to the commander of the group a little hesitantly.

"Dae ye ken whit ye hae dane?" He asked them turning away from them.

"Oor lads became peely-wally, milord." Rebekah protested.

"Thay fainted. Na yin wis thare tae jimmy th' gun, sur." Annabelle said.

"'n' by sae daein' dae ye ken whit ah mist dae?" Jamie asked turning back to them.

All three heads dropped.

"Ah mist determine tae fin' a uise fur ye stoic lassies wha hae again proven yer salt. Fur that ye git an mae ration o' whisky." He smiled at them. "Ah cannae hae ye in direct combat, bit huvin ye sae is an asset, a secret weapon, if ye wull. Th' redcoats wull ne'er expect wummin tae be able tae handle a cannonball let alone jimmy a gun." He then bowed. "Ye dae yer fowk credit. A' three o' ye. Ye shuid be proud 'n' sae shuid yer husbands." He nodded to Hobbs. "Even auld hobbs."

Hobbs smiled ruefully. "Wid ah hae lads wi' hauf thair determination oan th' seventy-four, we wid hae bin yin o' th' best gunner teams o' th' navy."

Jamie nodded. "Th' lassies o' this encampment ur seendle wummin indeed." He bowed to them.

They all looked at each other and giggled, bowing back and then moving to see to their men as Jamie looked on.

ZzZ

It was nearing evening, was out looking for herbs. She had gone a several miles from the camp to where some local women of Kingussie had told her about some good moss and other herbs of the forest for her hospital. Jamie had come with her and he remained some distance away leaving her to her work, but within distance should she need aid.

Lizzy was digging roots, softly singing when she felt something against her neck.

"What are you about little miss?" Came a very English voice.

Lizzy froze. She rose to her feet, holding her basket, holding it before her.

The man looked to be alone, but where there was one redcoat…

"You should not be alone." The redcoat said. "There are Scots about." He said. He was a sergeant by his uniform.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Her accent was like that of someone to the south of Yorkshire, she had been told recently. Jamie told her it was more midland British, but she could pass for a Sassenach if wished, so long had she spoken English.

"We are scouting." He told her.

She nodded. "Do not let me keep you."

"You need to come with us. There is rumor of a large camp of the villains nearby. I would hate to think about what they would do to you, even as you are." He said nodding to her belly.

There was a whoop behind him and she looked up as Peter McTavish moved holding a dirk and targe. "Run Mistress Katherine!" He cried.

Lizzy could not run as the redcoat moved to engage the Scot as she moved out of harm's way. She looked and saw as Peter wrestled with the man, another British man lifted a musket, aiming at Peter.

A shot rang out.

Lizzy looked and then gasped as the second redcoat fell to the ground dead. She looked and saw Jamie standing, holding his own musket, watching.

Peter knocked the redcoat down and then cut his throat before he rose to his feet, lifting the redcoat musket in his hands. He nodded to Jamie in a thank you and then moved to collect the second musket.

Jamie slung his musket over his shoulder and nodded to Lizzy. "Come then, Katie. We must get back to the camp. Peter. Bury the bodies. We do not need the Redcoats finding them and knowing we are near until we have moved."

Peter nodded as Lizzy joined her husband.

Together they walked back to camp.

So it had begun.


	28. An Intruder

Chapter 27 – An Intruder

It was three days from the first of September.

Jamie Fraser had decided they would move the group within a few days. The men were restless and had become very good at the drills, but there only so much Jamie could train them for before they needed to see action.

Katherine Fraser was tired and hot and felt utterly hateful about both. In addition, she worried for her husband and the ever growing group they had in the encampment. She sat by the hearth of the room she shared with the laird commander on a small stool.

She had cut herself on the arm and she sighed using the arm covers she had to cover the cut she had stitched closed herself and bandaged. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her sweaty hair.

She heard Jamie coming up the internal staircase. He was licking his fingers and came in. He looked at her there and sighed as he pulled off his jacket. "Urr ye a' richt lass?" He asked. "Ye hae bin wheesht th' lest few days."

She had been, speaking only really to the women she had been sitting, mending, and working on preparing food for the ever growing populous. She had often been sleeping when Jamie would return to her after a day of training the men.

She sighed and looked up at him. "I am fine." She said. She pulled the arm covers a little. "Just so much to do."

He nodded. "Ye 'n' th' ladies hae dane a braw jab o' keeping us fed 'n' making th' ammunition packets." He said. "Ah muchly appreciate it."

She nodded. "So much to prepare for. I am glad we were able to do our small part."

He came to her as he unbuckled his belt. "Aye." He watched her and then stooped to kiss her brow.

As he straightened something fell from his sporran since he had not closed it and it dropped to the floor at her feet. He looked down and then moved to continue removing his clothing as she lifted it. It was a plaid pin and it had a stag with the Fraser motto on it with a strawberry flower under the script.

"Je Suis Prest." She said reading it. "I am ready." She said caressing the tarnished emblem as she looked back to the fire.

"I'm sorry." Jamie said watching her.

She looked at him at the far side of the room, some feet away. She cocked her head. "What?"

"Fur takin wae me ye 'ere. Ah shuid hae sent ye back. Yer miserable. Ah kin see it in yer coupon whin ye think amurnay keekin."

She shook her head. "No I am fine. I am just hot. Soon the baby will come and I will have it to keep my mind busy as I prepare the women for camping in a war area."

He moved to her, kneeling beside her. "Ah ken that wi'oot yer guidance th' ladies wid nae be daein' sic a braw jab. Fur that a'm grateful, bit it hurts me tae ken yer hurting 'n' ah caused it." He took a breath, hand going to where hers was on her belly. "A'm waantin' ye tae ken. Whitevur happens, wur aff tae git thro' this. "i wull mak' sure 'n' oor bairn ur safe. Ah promise ye."

She smiled a little as his hand cupped the swell. "Soon you will be able to hold your son, present him to the Prince, and take your place as one of the leaders of his army."

He took a breath. "Bit yer worried aren't ye."

"So are you."

"Aye." He said

She took a breath. "I am fine Jamie. Really. I am just twitchy because of the baby. Don't mind me."

He sighed and then leaned up and kissed her brow. He straightened, lifting the plaid pin of his clan. He would fight as a Fraser despite the fact that his grandsire and his uncle had declared neutrality and refused to send men. He sighed looking at the pin and then back at his wife who was in her own head again.

He stripped leaving only his shirt that came to his mid thighs on as he went to her. "Come then lass. Yi''ll need yer rest." He said lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down and then made sure she was able to become comfortable, at least for the moment before he laid down with her.

He had become used to her getting up in the night and pacing or going to the privy or just switching sides because of some muscle screaming at her.

His large hands lifted and caressed her, working kinks from the day from her muscles. She soon slept under his care and he smiled, happy she had relaxed enough to sleep. She rarely slept more than three hours at a time and he knew she needed as much as she could get.

ZzZ

The next evening, Dougal brought a group of new recruits to the camp. Ten in all, they were little more than farmers with pitchforks.

Rupert had been speaking about a woman whom he had tried to charm and bed as he, Angus, Murtagh, and a couple others sat around the fire that Jamie had on the floor. Jamie had been listening with half an ear, but then looked up sharply at the men who arrived.

Jamie stood up from his makeshift desk at the bedraggled group and then his uncle. He knew Lizzy was upstairs resting, if not sleeping. He had made sure that she would be able to rest as much as possible, gaining the help of the women as well who all knew she needed it as well since she took much on herself.

Dougal lifted a hand as the men followed him in and the others stood, hands on their weapons. "Easy lads. Juist a pack o' freish recruits."

"Howfur dae ten men donder up tae th' camp wi'oot sae muckle as a challenge fae th' guards?" Jamie asked. Dougal was with them, but there should have at least had someone challenge him.

"Thay juist smiled 'n' waved 'n' let me pass." Dougal said.

Jamie took a breath. "Wha wis oan watch?"

"Kincaid 'n' Ross." Murtagh said.

"Bring thaim tae me." Jamie ordered. "Post freish guards in thair steid."

Dougal stood up. "Jamie did ye nae hear? ah brought volunteers fur th' cause."

"Volunteers?" Jamie said looking at the group.

"Aye."

Jamie looked at the men who were nervously looking at each other. "Ye cam o` yer ain free wull urr ye?" He rose to his feet and walked to them. He grabbed one man by his shirt front. "Prepared tae bleed, urr ye?" He asked, face inches from the man from his towering height.

The man looked at him wide eyed.

"Prepared tae lea yer families 'n' yer homes fur months mibbie years. This isn't a war whaur ye risk na mair than yer life's in battle. Na, this is treason. If we fail than a' they that supported us ur likely tae end up oan a scaffold." He turned away.

"They're true scots. They're willing tae die fur thair king 'n' land." Dougal said clapping the nearest man on his back.

"Ah wid prefer thaim rammy 'n' bide fur thair king." Jamie countered, looking at them from his desk. He walked behind it. "A'm James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser. Ah command this group encamped 'ere." He drew himself upwards to his full height. "If ye dae nae wish tae be 'ere, then it's mah order that ye lea noo 'n' return tae yer homes. None wull think less o' ye. 'n' na harm wull follow." He said pointedly looking at Dougal.

The men all left and Dougal scoffed.

Jamie looked at the others. "Th' rest o' ye. Dismissed."

The others left and Jamie faced his uncle. "Thare is na need tae force men fae thair homes."

Dougal sighed. "Bit we need men alang th' wey if we wish tae win this war."

"Ah wull nae tak' men fae thair homes tae rammy ah cause thay dae nae hawp in."

"We kin mak' thaim."

"Na we can't."

Kincaid and Ross were brought before Jamie. Jamie eyed them. "Ye pat th' hail camp in jeopardy."

"We need mair men." Ross protested.

"'n' ye wull be punished fur it th' morns mornin'. Fur noo, murtagh see a guard posted ower thaim 'til mornin'." Jamie said turning to the fire.

Murtagh nodded dragging the pair out.

Jamie again faced Dougal. "A'm putting ye in charge o' guarding th' hail encampment 'n' that is an order." He said lowly.

Dougal nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "Done!" He said with relish and left Jamie.

Jamie took a breath.

He gasped feeling small hands upon his chest. It was the embrace of a whore, he had been subject to it many times at Maison Elise, in Paris. He stiffened and then relaxed, feeling his wife's hands on him. She had woken, apparently hearing the voices, and come down, soundlessly to him.

"Ah thought ye wur sleeping." He said, feeling the bulk of her belly pressing against his buttocks. The baby pressed out in greeting.

"I was, but I needed to stretch my legs." She said.

He nodded. He turned and looked at her. "Soon th' bairn wull be 'ere." He pressed a hand to her brow. "Yer taps aff? dae ye hae a fever?" He asked in concern.

"No…just need air." She said moving passed him to the door.

He watched her and looked heavenward. He hoped the bairn was early. He did not like seeing her suffer so.

ZzZ

The morning came and Jamie ordered Kincaid and Ross to strip to their waists. They were flogged, six times each with a strap for their carelessness. Lizzy had been there, watching, wincing with every fall of the strap.

Then the group was dismissed to go about their duties.

The sentries reported a wagon was coming to the camp the next afternoon. There were four men with it, two walking, one in the bed, and one driving. It appeared to be a cart of straw. Perhaps just a crofter from Kingussie, but when stopped, one of the men said they needed to speak to Dougal MacKenzie and Jamie Fraser. They were men bringing supplies from Leoch castle.

Though Colum was neutral, he would send what he could, so long as it was easy to cover that he was not.

The sentries were making ready to take them there, when in digging in the straw they found not only supplies hidden, but two redcoat uniforms. All four men were then forced to their knees. Three were clearly Scots, but the leader then spoke, revealing he was indeed English.

The men all moved, hands bound, to where Jamie's headquarters were. Jamie and Dougal had been debating a training strategy when the men were forced into the room before the fire.

"We fun thae redcoats trying tae keek at th' camp, Jamie." Ross said. He gripped the leader's arm.

"Why would actually ask to see James Fraser if I was a redcoat?" The man asked, smooth accent that of someone from Oxfordshire.

"Tae murdurr him?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I was sent with supplies to them."

"By wha?" Jamie asked watching.

"Colum MacKenzie."

"How come wid mah uncle send a redcoat?"

Dougal stepped forward. "Fur he is a turncoat. He cam tae colum wi' th' beeds fae yer lassie yin braw forenicht in th' pouring smirr. He haes sworn his loyalty tae th' mackenzie." He nodded to Jamie as the man lifted his head.

Jamie knew this man. It was Jeremy Foster, the man who had helped them escape from Fort William and whom had given Katie a key to get to the cells at Wentworth Prison. He looked much more like a Scot with his hair loose and loosely tied back at his neck, bright eyes watching those about him.

Jamie stepped to him. "Ye brought us supplies?"

"Some. Laird MacKenzie is still neutral, but he wished to make a show to at least support the men if not the cause. He also sent me since I am a blacksmith, buy trade."

"Bit how come ye?" Jamie said.

"I could only suppose it was to take measure of my loyalty." Jeremy said.

Jamie nodded slowly as one of the men passed him a redcoat. "'n' this?"

"I still had my uniform. Seemed an effective way to get passed the Redcoat lines that have formed between Leoch and Kingussie"

Another man looked up. "It worked. They let him go as a British officer, no question."

Jamie took a breath and then laughed. "Weel we kin aye uise supplies 'n' men. Ta fur yer loyalty." He drew his dirk and cut the rope binding Jeremy's wrists. He offered a hand.

Jeremy Foster took it and smiled.

Jamie then nodded. "Katie is 'ere aboot. A'm sure she wid wish tae see ye."

"Lady Fraser is here?" Jeremy looked startled.

"Aye." Jamie said. "Fur she wull nae lea." He said half to himself.

Jeremy's lip lifted a little. "I would expect nothing less from her indomitable spirit."

Jamie smiled a bit ruefully at that. "Indeed."

Jeremy lifted a sheet of paper. "As a warning, these are being passed about." He said.

Jamie lifted the broadsheet, eyeing it. It named him Red Jamie and named his various offense. Most were surprisingly true, but not in the way the paper told.

Jeremy took a breath. "I would like to see Lady Fraser and speak with her, if you so not mind, sir." He said.

Jamie waved him off. "Ye hae saved her lee mair than wance. Ah ken she holds ye in heich regard fur that." He nodded to the other, younger man. "'n' fur that sae dae ah."

Jeremy nodded and moved to help unload the wagon before going to speak to Katherine Fraser.

ZzZ

Jeremy found Mistress Katherine Fraser coming out from the cooking area, hand going to her brow, holding a basket, hair pinned up off her warm neck, belly before her as she moved. He stopped looking at her as all the men respectfully dipped their heads to her.

Jeremy walked forward to intercept her, which he did on the edge of camp. "My Lady Fraser." He said formally.

She turned to look at him. "Jeremy!" She gasped in delight. She dropped her basket and came to him, embracing him. "It is good to see you! But it is dangerous!"

"It is dangerous for us all. Where you off to then?"

"The woods. I saw some bracket fungus I wish to pick." She said.

He nodded. "Allow me to escort you?"

She shook her head. "No, but I would be very glad for some company if you can spare me a few moments of your time."

He chuckled and nodded lifting his arm. "Come then."

The sentries allowed them to pass, knowing well that Mistress Fraser was allowed to pass.

The pair spoke for some time, walking about a mile from camp. He helped her by carrying the basket and speaking to her about things. He helped her across a small stream.

As they approached the camp, a new sentry stopped them.

"Halt!"

Lizzy smiled a little. "I'm Katherine Fraser and this is…"

A hand lifted hand backhanded her across the face causing her to gasp in pain and her head to move violently to the side. Jeremy, at once was before her.

"How dare you hit a lady sir! She is with child besides the fact she is a woman."

"Jeremy! No!" Lizzy said holding her face as blood oozed from the side of her lip.

Too late. Jeremy's fist crashed into the man's jaw, just as his sentry partner arrived.

The Scot lifted his musket. "Ye twa sassenachs wull be comin' in wi' me!" He said.

Jeremy sighed and lifted his hands. The man bound them and then kicked Jeremy's leg, forcing him to his knees. He then struck him with the butt of his musket, causing Lizzy to scream.

"We cuid juist murdurr him noo."

"Na. Laird broch tuarach ordered men brought tae him."

"We are part of the…" Lizzy protested, but the first man grabbed her.

They were hauled into the camp.

Murtagh stopped them. "Whit urr ye twa daein' wi' th' lass?"

"She and her husband were too close to the lines. Might have some information." One of the men said.

"Her husband?" Murtagh said looking Jeremy up and down.

Jeremy took a breath, his face swollen from the beating. "Take me to the laird, if you please."

Murtagh nodded. "Tak' him tae th' croft, bit this yin…" He said smiling at Lizzy. "Lea wi' me."

The men did even as Jeremy looked back at Lizzy. She made a gesture for him not to worry and then looked at Murtagh.

"He is innocent."

"Ah ken that. Sae does jamie." He said. "He wull be free in a few moments. Fur now…can ye fetch us some water?"

She took a breath and nodded moving to do as he ordered.

She got the yoke and went to the burn on the edge of camp as the sun set. There were men, watching her, but it was Jamie who came to her.

"Weel, weel, yer a' alone, mistress." He murmured playfully.

She turned and looked at him. "What do you want?"

He stepped closer. "Admiring th' sicht." He said looking at her plump rump. He came forward and patted it playfully before his hands bunched in the skirt and pulled it upward. "Ah cuid ravish ye, richt noo, wi' a' th' men aboot."

"If you need a woman so badly sir, perhaps you should find your wife."

He chuckled playing along. "Aye. A pity yer guidman insae aboot he micht murdurr me." He said bending down and kissing her neck.

She gasped and turned throwing the half full bucket of water on him.

He gasped, utterly startled and then narrowed his eyes as he wiped the water from his face. "Ye shuid be grateful that ah dae nae dae something mair."

She glared at him.

His hand snaked to her and then pulling her to him, reached pulling her dress up a little, just enough to dart his fingers into her petticoats and find his aim.

She let out a shrill squeak and clapped her thighs together as he withdraw his hand. He smiled and licked his fingers in lustful vulgarity.

She looked ready to kill him.

Jamie smirked at her and then nodded to the men. "Whin she is dane bring her tae me. Ah wid hae wurds wi' her."

ZzZ

Lizzy carried the yoke back to the croft, denying help. She noted Jamie's absence in the croft, though Jeremy was there, bound, with two guards. She looked at him and sighed.

"You can let him go." She said. "He is one of us."

"He is a Sassenach."

"Sworn to the clans." She countered even as a sharp cry was heard and then silence.

A form was pushed into the croft from the Stygian dark of the forest causing her to gasp as Jamie followed with Murtagh, Kincaid, and Ross on his heels, a captive before him, one arm twisted behind its back. Losing his grip, he whirled the dark figure around and gave it an abrupt shove that sent it crashing backward into the wall.

Jamie stood hand on the form's chest. A small nice aimed at the another's face. It was a young boy. Lizzy gasped and moved forward, but one of the guards yanked her back.

The man hit the wall of the croft hard and slid slowly down to lie dazed in the leaf-meal. Hauling the intruder to his feet, they pulled him roughly into the circle of firelight. Murtagh grabbed the captive by the hair and jerked his head backward, bringing his face into view.

It was a small, fine-boned face, with big, long-lashed eyes that blinked dazedly at the crowding faces. Jamie had moved to grab something from his desk and looked back.

"Bit he's ainlie a bairn!" Murtagh said to Jamie. "He can't be mair than fifteen!"

"Sixteen!" said the boy. He shook his head, senses returning. "Not that that makes any difference," he added haughtily, in an English accent. He was a long way from home like Jeremy who was standing quietly watching, face bruised and one eye nearly swollen shut.

Jamie looked at him a moment. He would deal with that in a moment. He wondered who had started a brawl and had Jeremy, who was unarmed simply had taken it or was there more. For now he needed to deal with the lad before sorting affairs in his own camp.

"It doesn't matter." Jamie grimly agreed. "Sixteen or sixty, he's juist made a verra creditable attempt at cutting mah throat."

Lizzy noticed then the reddened handkerchief pressed against the side of his neck.

"I shan't tell you anything," the boy said. His eyes were dark pools in the pale face, though the firelight shone on the gleam of fair hair. He was clutching one arm tightly in front of him; Lizzy thought perhaps it was injured. The boy was clearly making a major effort to stand upright among the men, lips compressed against any wayward expression of fear or pain.

"Some hings ye don't need tae tell me." Jamie said, looking the lad over carefully. "Yin, you're an sassenach, sae likely ye'v come wi' troops nearby. 'n' twa, you're alone."

The boy seemed startled. "How do you know that?"

Jamie raised his eyebrows. "Ah suppose that ye'd nae hae attacked me unless ye thought that ah wis alone. If ye wur wi' someone else wha an' a' thought that, thay wid presumably hae come tae yer a hawn juist now—is yer arm goosed, by th' wey? ah thought ah felt something snap." Jamie reached and took hold of the boy's arm and squeezed causing him to cry out in pain even as Kincaid and Ross took a hold of him. "If ye wur wi' someone else wha knew we wur nae alone, thay wid ha' stopped ye fae trying anythin' sae foolish."

Despite this diagnosis, Lizzy noticed two of the men fade discreetly in response to a signal from Jamie, presumably to check for other intruders.

The boy's expression hardened at hearing his act described as foolish. Jamie dabbed at his neck, then inspected the handkerchief critically.

"If you're tryin' tae murdurr someone fae behind, laddie, pick a jimmy who's nae taking a pish in a pile o' freuch leaves," he advised. "'n' if you're usin` a knife oan someone larger than ye, pick a surer plook; throat-cutting's chancy unless yer sittin` duck wull sit aye fur ye."

"Thank you for the valuable advice," the boy sneered. He was doing a fair job at maintaining his bravado, though his eyes flicked nervously from one threatening, whiskered face to another. None of the Highlanders would have won any beauty prizes in broad daylight; by night, they weren't the sort of thing you wanted to meet in a dark place.

Jamie nodded courteously "You're ferr fàilte. It's unfortunate that ye won't git th' chance tae apply it in future. How come did ye attack me, sin ah think tae ask?"

"I was hoping to release the lady and her husband from your custody." The boy said looking from Lizzy to Jeremy and back. He then looked back at Jamie. "And if not the man." He looked at Jeremy a little sympathetically. "Then the woman at least so she may be cared for in her current delicate state."

A small stir of suppressed amusement ran around the circle, only to be quelled by a brief gesture from Jamie. "Ah see." he said noncommittally. "Ye heard us talking 'n' determined that th' lass 'n' jimmy ur sassenach 'n' well-born as is th' jimmy wi' her. Whereas ah —"

"Whereas you, sir, are a conscienceless outlaw, with a reputation for thievery and violence! Your face and description are on broadsheets throughout Hampshire and Sussex! You are Red Jamie. I recognized you at once; you're a rebel and an unprincipled voluptuary!" The boy burst out hotly, face turning a deeper red even than the firelight.

Lizzy bit her lip and looked down at her belly, so as not to meet Jamie's eye.

"The cannon fire and muskets drew me. As did your fires. Then I saw the lady and man nearby speaking. Before I could reach them, they were seized Then watched you try to dishonor the lady before she stopped you..." The boy swallowed.

"Aye, weel. Juist as ye say," Jamie agreed, smiling. "That bein' th' trial, mibbie ye kin advance some reason how come ah shouldna murdurr ye immediately?" Drawing the dirk smoothly from its sheath, he twisted it delicately, making the appear to jump on the blade.

The blood had faded from the young man's face, leaving him ghostly in the shadows, but he drew himself upright at this, pulling against the captors on either side. "I expected that. I am quite prepared to die," he said, stiffening his shoulders.

Jamie nodded thoughtfully, then, he stooped, lying the blade of his dirk in the fire. A plume of smoke rose around the blackening metal, smelling strongly of the forge. They all watched in silent fascination as the flame, spectral blue where it touched the blade, seemed to bring the deadly iron to life in a flush of deep red heat.

Wrapping his hand in the bloodstained cloth, Jamie cautiously pulled the dirk from the fire. He advanced slowly toward the boy, letting the blade fall, as though of its own volition, until it touched the lad's jerkin. There was a strong smell of singed cloth from the handkerchief wrapped around the haft of the knife, which grew stronger as a narrow burnt line traced its way up the front of the jerkin in the dagger's path. The point, darkening as it cooled, stopped just short of the upwardly straining chin. Lizzy could see thin lines of sweat shining in the stretched hollows of the slender neck.

"Aye, weel, i'm feart that i'm na prepared tae murdurr ye—just yit." Jamie's voice was soft, filled with a quiet menace all the more frightening for its control. "Wha dae ye march wi'?" The question snapped like a whip, making its hearers flinch. The knife point hovered slightly nearer, smoking in the stillness.

"I'll—I'll not tell you!" The boy's lips closed tight on the stammered answer, and a tremor ran down the delicate throat.

"nor howfur far awa' yer comrades lie? nor thair batch? nor thair direction o' march?" The questions were put lightly again, with a flicking touch of the blade along the edge of the boy's jaw. His eyes showed white all around, like a panicked horse, but he shook his head violently, making the golden hair fly. Ross and Kincaid tightened their grip against the pull of the boy's arms.

The darkened blade pressed suddenly flat along its length, hard under the angle of the jaw. There was a thin and breathy scream, and the stink of burning skin.

"Jamie!" Lizzy cried, shocked beyond bearing. He did not turn to look at her, but kept his eyes fixed on his prisoner, who, released from the grip on his arms, had sunk to his knees in the drift of dead leaves, hand clutched to his neck.

"This is na concern o' yers, wifie," he said between his teeth. Reaching down, he grabbed the boy by the shirtfront and jerked him to his feet. Wavering, the knife blade rose between them, and poised itself just under the lad's left eye. Jamie tilted his head in silent question, to receive a minimal but definite negative shake in return.

The boy's voice was no more than a shaky whisper; he had to clear his throat to make himself heard. "N-no," he said. "No. There is nothing you can do to me that will make me tell you anything."

Jamie held him for a moment longer, eye to eye, then let go of the bunched fabric and stepped back. "No," he said slowly, "Ah dinna suppose thare is. Nae tae ye. Bit whit aboot th' lass?"

Lizzy didn't realize at first that he meant her, until he grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to him, making her stumble slightly on the rough uneven ground of the croft floor. She fell toward him and he twisted her arm roughly behind her back.

"Ye kin be indifferent tae yer ain welfare, bit ye micht mibbie hae some concern fur th' lady's honor, sin ye wur at sic pains tae huv a go rescue her." Turning her toward himself, he twined his fingers in her thick hair, forced her head back and kissed her with a deliberate brutality that made her squirm in in protest.

She was shocked by this and thus could not speak.

Freeing her hair, he pulled her hard against him, facing the boy on the other side of the fire.

Jeremy struggled. "Leave her alone!" He cried. "She has done nothing to you, you rebel!" He growled.

Jamie nodded and stepped to him. He lifted a hand and punched him in the stomach and then leaned close to the men as Jeremy got to his feet, speaking lowly in Gaelic, too low for anyone, but them to hear. He turned back to the boy as Jeremy was yanked up to his feet, and then passed them toward the door and out.

He smiled as he reached for Lizzy who had been reaching for Jeremy as she saw the grim faces. Jamie gripped her again, hand going to her breast and the other holding an arm.

There was the sound of a shot nearby.

Lizzy gasped, trying to turn her head to Jamie.

"You barbarian. He did nothing to you!" The boy cried.

"He cam tae claise 'n' kens oor secrets." Jamie said. "His death is hee haw. Ah hae th' true prize." Jamie said looking down at his wife in his arms.

The boy's eyes were enormous, aghast with reflections of flame in the wide dark pupils. "Let her go!" he demanded hoarsely. "What are you proposing to do with her?"

Jamie's hands reached to the neck of her gown. With a sudden jerk, he tore the fabric of gown and shift, baring most of her bosom and full belly that jutted out like a ripe veined fruit. Reacting instinctively, her kicked him in the shin.

The boy made an inarticulate sound and jerked forward, but was stopped short once more by Ross and Kincaid. He wasn't the only one.

"Sin ye ask." Jamie's voice pleasantly behind her, "A'm proposing tae ravish this lassie afore yer een. Ah shall then gie her tae mah men, tae dae whit thay wull wi'. Mibbie ye wid lik' tae hae a caw afore ah murdurr ye? a jimmy shuid na die a virgin, dae ye think?" He looked back at Jeremy. "Her guidman haes awready made a bairn wi`in her sae none o' oor seed wull tak' root." He smiled a coldly. "Whin th' bairn comes ah shall murdurr it 'n' tak' this wifie as mah ain concubine. Mibbie efter ah mount her enough she wull carry mah ain bairn. A freish rebel in th' womb o' britain." He was being deliberately cruel now. He smiled and reached down pulling up her skirts, revealing a thigh above her garter, which he caressed playfully.

Lizzy was struggling in earnest now, her arm held in an iron grip behind her back, her protests muffled by Jamie's large, warm palm clapped over her mouth. She sank her teeth hard into the heel of his hand, tasting blood.

He took his hand sharply away with a smothered exclamation, but returned it almost immediately, forcing a wadded piece of cloth past her teeth. She made strangled sounds around the gag as Jamie's hands darted to her shoulders, forcing the torn pieces of her gown farther apart. With a rending of linen and fustian, he bared her to the waist, pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled, looking back at him with thin veiled venom.

Lizzy's nipples were dark and her breasts huge due to her condition. As so there was no hiding the fact she was as far gone as she was, with a dark line traveling up to her navel. The baby moved and Lizzy winced a little as she looked around. She saw Ross glance at her and quickly away, fixing his gaze with dogged intent on the prisoner, a slow flush staining his cheekbones. Kincaid, himself no more than nineteen, stared in shock, his mouth opened wide as a flytrap.

"Stop it!" The boy's voice was trembling with outrage now rather than fear. "You—you unspeakable poltroon! How dare you dishonor a lady, you Scottish jackal!" He stood for a moment, chest heaving with emotion, then made up his mind. He raised his jaw and thrust out his chin. "Very well. I do not see that in honor I have any choice. Release the lady and I will tell you what you want to know."

One of Jamie's hands left her shoulder momentarily. She didn't see his gesture, but Ross released the boy's injured arm and went quickly to fetch Lizzy's cloak, which was hanging on the banister of the stairway nearby. Jamie pulled both her hands behind her, and, yanking off her belt, her used it to bind them securely behind her back. Taking the cloak from Ross, he swirled it around her shoulders and fastened it carefully. Stepping back, he bowed ironically to her.

Lizzy's eyes in the light looked as though she would murder her husband without a thought if he got close enough and released her.

He then turned to face his captive.

"Ye hae mah word that th' lassie wull be safe fae mah advances," he said. The note in his voice could have been due to the strain of anger and frustrated lust; Lizzy recognized it as the agonized restraint of an overwhelming impulse to laugh, and could cheerfully have killed him for it.

Face like stone, the boy gave the required information, speaking in brief syllables. His name was William Grey, second son of Viscount Melton. He accompanied a troop of two hundred men, traveling to Dunbar, intending to join there with General Cope's army. His fellows were presently encamped some three miles to the west. He, William, out walking through the forest, had seen the light of our fire, and come to investigate. No, he had no companion with him. Yes, the troop carried heavy armament, sixteen carriage-mounted "galloper" cannon, and two sixteen-inch mortars. Most of the troop were armed with muskets, and there was one company of thirty horse.

The boy was beginning to wilt under the combined strain of the questioning and his injured arm, but refused an offer to be seated, though Lizzy had taken it, with her belly it was hard to stand for long, and Jamie took pity on her.

He turned back to the prisoner, busying himself in checking the priming and loading of the pistol. The twelve inches of heart-butted metal gleamed dark, the firelight picking out sparks of silver at trigger and priming pin. "Heid or hert?" Jamie asked casually, raising his head at last.

"Eh?" The boy's mouth hung open in blank incomprehension.

"A'm aff tae shoot ye." Jamie explained patiently, almost gently. "Spies ur forordinar hanged, bit in consideration o` yer gallantry, a'm willing tae gie ye a quick, wash death. Dae ye prefer tae tak' th' baw in th' heid, or th' hert?"

The boy straightened quickly, squaring his shoulders. "Oh, ah, yes, of course." He licked his lips and swallowed. "I think … in the—in the heart. Thank you," he added, as an obvious afterthought. He raised his chin, compressing lips that still held a suggestion of their soft, childish curve.

Nodding, Jamie cocked the pistol with a click that echoed in the silence under the oak trees.

"Wait!" said the prisoner. Jamie looked at him inquiringly, pistol leveled at the thin chest.

"What assurance have I that the lady will remain unmolested after I am—after I have gone?" the boy demanded, looking belligerently around the circle of men. His single working hand was clenched hard, but shook nonetheless. Ross made a sound which he skillfully converted into a sneeze.

Jamie lowered the pistol, and with an iron control, kept his face carefully composed in an expression of solemn gravity.

"Weel," he said. "Ye ha' mah ain word, o' coorse, though ah ferr see that ye micht hae some hesitation in accepting th' word o' a …"—his lip twitched despite himself—"of a Scottish poltroon. Mibbie ye wid accept th' assurances o' th' lassie herself?" He raised an eyebrow in Lizzy's direction and Kincaid sprang at once to free her, being the closest behind her, fumbling awkwardly with the gag.

"Jamie!" She exclaimed furiously, mouth freed at last. "How could you do such a thing? You—you—"

"Poltroon," he supplied helpfully. "Or jackal, if ye lik' that better. Whit d'ye say, murtagh," turning to his lieutenant, "Am ah a poltroon or a jackal?"

Murtagh's seam of a mouth twisted sourly. "I'd say ye're dogsmeat, if ye untie yon lass wi'out a dirk in yer haun."

Jamie turned apologetically to his prisoner. "Ah mist apologize tae mah guidwife fur forcing her tae tak' pairt in this deception. Ah assure ye that her participation wis entirely unwilling." He ruefully examined his bitten hand in the light from the fire.

"Your wife!" The boy stared wildly from Lizzy to Jamie.

"I'll assure ye likewise that while th' lassie oan occasion honors mah kip wi' her presence, she haes ne'er dane sae under duress. 'n' won't noo, bit let's na untie her juist yit, kincaid." He said pointedly, knowing it he did, his wife would be full of fury.

"James Fraser." She hissed between clenched teeth. "If you touch that boy, you'll certainly never share my bed again!"

Jamie raised one eyebrow. His canines gleamed briefly in the firelight. "Weel, that's a serious threat, tae an unprincipled voluptuary sic as masell, bit ah dinna suppose ah kin see mah ain interests in sic a situation. War's war, efter a'."

"So the child is yours then." The boy said. "You won't harm it either."

"Aye." Jamie said. The pistol, which had been allowed to fall, began to rise once more.

"Jamie!" She screamed moving forward, but Murtagh grabbed her, arm about her shoulders pulling her back against him.

He lowered the pistol again, and turned to me with an expression of exaggerated patience. "Aye?"

"You haven't any evidence whatever that he's a spy." She said.

Jamie nodded, following the argument. "Aye, 'n' whit aboot attempted murder? spy or naw ta, he tried tae murdurr me, 'n' admits as muckle." He tenderly fingered the raw scratch at the side of his throat.

"Well, of course he did." She said hot with anger. "He says he knew you were an outlaw. There's a bloody price on your head, for heaven's sake!"

Jamie rubbed his chin dubiously, at last turning to the prisoner. "That is a point." He nodded to the men. "Kincaid, ye 'n' ross tak' this jimmy in th' direction he says his camp lies. If th' speirins he gave us proves tae be true, tie him tae a tree a mile fae th' camp in th' line o' march. His mukkers wull fin' him thare th'morra. If whit he tellt us insae true …"—he paused, cold eyes bent on the prisoner— "cut his throat."

"Gladly." Kincaid said.

He looked the boy in the face and said, without a shadow of mockery, "I give you your life. I hope ye'll use it well." He said putting the small knife into the waistband of his breeches.

Moving behind his wife, he removed the belt binding her wrists. As she turned furiously, he motioned toward the boy, who had sat down suddenly on the ground against the wall. "Mibbie ye'd be guid enough tae tend th' boy's arm afore he goes?" The scowl of pretended ferocity had left his face, leaving it blank as a wall. His eyelids were lowered, preventing her from meeting his gaze.

Lizzy nodded a little and then looked. She was able to set the clean break and then nodded to the boy. "It should heal within a couple weeks." She said softly.

Kincaid pulled the boy to his feet and propelled him to the edge of the clearing with a hand at his back. At the edge of the shadows he halted and turned back. Avoiding looking at me, he spoke only to Jamie.

"I owe you my life," he said formally. "I should greatly prefer not to, but since you have forced the gift upon me, I must regard it as a debt of honor. I shall hope to discharge that debt in the future, and once it is discharged …" The boy's voice shook slightly with suppressed hatred, losing all its assumed formality in the utter sincerity of his feelings. "… I'll kill you!"

Jamie rose from the log to his full height. His face was calm, free of any taint of amusement. He inclined his head gravely to his departing prisoner. "In that trial, sur, ah mist hawp that we dae nae catch up wi` again."

After the men were well away, Jeremy ducked back into the croft, smiling a little. "Did it work Jamie?" He asked.

Lizzy had been standing, back to her husband. She was seething, first because of the boy and second because of Jeremy's murder. She was so angry that she could not speak, but when Jeremy had come through the door, his bruises a little less because of tending from someone, she ran to his arms to embrace him.

"Jeremy!" She cried.

Jamie had moved to his desk, nodding. "Aye. Ta fur yer pairt. Forgive mah men fur treating ye sae. Ye hae proven yer salt weel th'day, jeremy look efter."

Jeremy held Lizzy to him a moment, hugging her like a sister. Jamie smiled a little, allowing the man to comfort his wife who had thought him dead. Jamie had ordered him taken from sight and then a musket shot into the air. Thus any Englishmen in the camp would be dead as far as the boy knew and Jeremy would be a free man to help them.

Lizzy whirled on her husband. "Why did you do it?"

"Ah learned some valuable hings." Jamie said. "Jeremy 'greed tae dae his pairt." He said.

Jeremy nodded as Lizzy looked up at him. "It was clever for him to "kill" me."

Lizzy sighed and then stepped away. "I am going to bed."

Jamie nodded. "Sleep well." He walked to her and bent kissing her. She allowed it for a moment before breaking away and moving to slap him. His head jerked at the blow, but he took it.

The second he blocked and then pushed her lightly away. "Gang oan then, Katie."

Jamie turned and then clapped Jeremy on the back and led him away.

ZzZ

Jamie had noted that the boy had been able to come through because the sentries had been careless again. However, this time, he remarked it was his own wife, the cannon fire, and the unshielded fires that had brought the boy.

He took six lashes with a belt for being careless and another twelve for his unshielded fires.

After he made ready, painting his face black with charcoal, for a raid on the camp he had no idea was so close. He nodded to Jeremy, who was dressed in plain clothing, his own face painted.

"Ur ye ready tae raise some hell?" Jamie asked him. "Ye cuid bade 'ere. Ah wid nae think less o' ye if ye didnae wantae directly cause sic mayhem tae yer countrymen."

"I never would have thought I would be so excited to be part of something. It is oddly freeing." Jeremy said to him.

Jamie nodded and the small group moved from the camp and became swallowed by the darkness.


	29. Labors on the Eve of Battle

Chapter 29 – Labors on the Eve of Battle

Katherine Fraser was soundly asleep and naked when the door crashed open from the door to the outside.

"Awake urr ye?" Came her husband's voice into her brain.

Jamie looked at her, the thin sheet barely keeping her from his gaze. Her full breasts and dark nipples were visible just below the edge as her arms and shoulders rested outside. His blood was up from his raid and if he didn't have the men already working to take down the camp, he would have mounted her until the sun rose.

Being so asleep, comfortable, and pregnant, she could not move fast, even though her dirk was within reach. She would have used it against anyone who disturbed her. Anyone. Jamie included at this very moment for waking her from the best sleep she had had in weeks.

He was lucky he was some feet from her as she slowly climbed into consciousness from the delicious dream she had been having.

She opened her eyes a little and saw the predawn light out the window. "I am now…" She said.

He threw back his plaid from his shoulders and then smiled, teeth white in the low light of the room as he tossed something onto the bed beside her. It hit with a metallic chime and the bed bowed a little at their weight.

She shifted and lifted them. "What are these?" She asked him.

He moved, crawling onto the bed like a predatory cat, eyes and teeth gleaming as he moved over her, face darkened. He bent to kiss her, keeping his weight light as he straddled her body and her large belly which pressed against him even still. "Trophies o' war." He said as he kissed her chuckling lightly.

"Christ Jamie!" She gasped lifting a hand to his face and rubbed the black paint between her fingers.

"It's juist charcoal. Ah didn't hae time tae wash." He said smiling more at her. He kissed her again playfully and looked down at her. She was so pretty unkempt, hair sticking in all directions.

"Where have you been?" She asked looking at him. "I thought you would have been here hours ago." She had expected to wake at some point in the morning to take a piss due to the small human she carried resting and occasionally kicking her bladder.

He smiled. "A Secret Raid." He beamed, eyes flashing. He moved off her and sat beside her as she shifted to sit up, the sheet falling from breasts to her belly. He looked at her as he lifted the metal necklace he had fashioned.

She blinked. "You went to the British camp?!" She gasped.

"Aye."

"Did you go by yourself?" She demanded. She had forgiven him for what had happened since both boy and man had lived, but she could not believe he would risk himself so…

"Nah. Couldn't lea mah men oot o' a' th' fin cuid ah?" He asked, drawing up his knee, revealing he had pulled on dark colored hose to his thigh, tied in place with two of her garters which he untied and handed to her, rolling the stockings down to just above his boot. He did same for the other.

"When did you take these?" She asked him.

"As ye slept." He smiled. "We hud a gey profitable nicht." He lifted the necklace and smirked.

She stared at him.

"Cotter pins fae th' cannon carriages." He explained. "We couldn't tak' th' cannons, bit they'll nae gang far wi'oot wheels."

She took them. "Could they fashion more cotter pins from something else?"

"Aye, thay cuid, bit a hell o' a lot o' guid it wull dae thaim wi'oot wheels tae pat thaim in." He said nodding too the window where there was a flickering light from a large nearby fire.

She turned her head to see and then laughed. "Oh, Jamie you are clever."

He nodded and smiled as he kissed her tenderly, with growing passion. He pulled back, caressing her cheek with his blackened fingers, leaving small streaks of black. He took a breath. "Oor success…it wis fur o` yer willingness tae hulp me or unwillingness that made it believable that ah wis able tae learn o' th' british camp's steid fae th' laddie. Yer selflessness. It wull save bides. Thank ye. A'm sorry aboot yer dress." He told her, eyes bright.

"Oh just my dress?" She scoffed looking at him.

"Th' rest o' it tae." He said. "Ye aye pat ithers afore ye. Ah knew ye wid nae be loupin at me fur this fur lang."

"No. I am not sore with you anymore. I understand why you did it and I would have happily played along had you warned me."

He nodded. "Ah wull huv a go tae dae sae neist time, aye. Bit noo general cope wull hae a time. Fur a hell o' a lot o' guid sixteen gallopers wull dae general cope stuck in th' woods."

She smiled at him and chuckled as he moved a hand over her and she laid back as he moved over her, stretching himself over her a bit, keeping his weight light again as he devoured her mouth.

He pulled back and looked at her. "Ye shuid git dressed." He murmured looking at her as he watched her.

She blinked. "That was not what I was expecting you to say." She murmured to him.

He smiled and kissed her once more and then licked her lip playfully. "A maiter o a'm waantin' ye, _mo ghraidh_ , th' camp is getting duin tae lea. Th' british wull soon discover th' tied up sentries if thay hae nae awready 'n' we mist be awa' fae 'ere afore thay come tae fin' us."

He sat back and then moved off her to go see to the camp as she sighed looking up at the rafters before she moved to get dressed.

ZzZ

The camp was loaded and ready an hour passed dawn. Everyone moved with the speed of knowing they could not be discovered. The group then formed two columns to match, the ladies falling in as well as wagons moved between groups.

Jamie lifted his wife into her lady's saddle after she had seen to all her medicines, medical box, and medical supplies to a wagon. He mounted and they moved to the front of the line with the banner carriers.

The last men, Kincaid, Ross, Angus, and Rupert set fire to anything that was not taken to keep the British from taking it and then rode to catch the line.

Jamie was tall and proud before the men as the marched like true soldiers behind him, carrying their weapons for the many miles it would be before they reached Tranent where the Prince was camped, facing the British army, it had been reported, and both were at an uneasy stalemate where they were, the Scots having the high ground and the British the low, but they had a bog between the camps that kept them apart and neither apparently wished to engage yet because of it. Prestonpans was also nearby to the British side.

Lizzy rode beside him, looking like Mary on her way to Bethlehem as she rode her gentle mare side saddle, distended belly before her with an Earasaid wrapped about her body to keep out the elements.

The men were singing and Lizzy listened, finding it oddly calming.

" _Thug ho-o, laithill ho-o_

 _Seinn o-ho-ro an aill libh_

 _Och 'sa mhaduinn's mi dusgadh_

' _S mor mo shunnd's mo cheol-gaire_

 _O'n a chuala mi 'm Prionnsa_

 _Thighinn do dhuthaich Chlann Ra'ill_

 _Thug ho-o, laithill ho-o_

 _Seinn o-ho-ro an aill libh_

 _O'n a chuala mi 'm Prionnsa_

 _Thighinn do dhuthaich Chlann Ra'ill_

 _Grainne mullaich gach righ thu_

 _Slan gum pill thusa, Thearlaich_

 _Thug ho-o, laithill ho-o_

 _Seinn o-ho-ro an aill libh_

 _Mar ri barrachd na h-uaisle_

' _G eirigh suas le deagh-nadur_

 _Us nan tigeadh tu rithist_

 _Bhiodh gach tighearn' 'n aite_ " **

It took six days of marching and one day of marching in very wet weather to each the area where they were headed.

They crested a hill and Jamie lifted a hand looking down at the camp of Prince Charles Edward Stuart below them that spread out from the town of Tranent. The marching men halted behind him. Ross held the rein of Katie's horse to make it easier for her to ride. He reached up and caressed the soft nose as Lizzy looked at her husband. He was watching a rider coming toward them.

The rider stopped some feet from them. "Wha urr ye?" He called seeing the banners of highlanders he seemed relaxed. He regarded the woman at the front of the line as well since she was great with child. A strange place to have a lady so far gone with child, but it did put him a bit more at ease.

"I'm seumas fraser. Mukker tae his ryle highness 'n' loyal subject. Ah hae brought wi' me men tae jyne him." Jamie called out.

The guard nodded. "Aye. We hae bin awaiting ye laird broch tuarach."

Jamie smiled. He looked back. "Dougal MecKenzie."

Dougal rode forward, wearing his beret, he looked at his nephew as he sat proudly on his mount.

Jamie nodded. "Dae th' honor. Hurl ahead wi' this jimmy. Announce oor presence tae his ryle highness, prince charles Edward Stuart."

Dougal smiled and nodded. "As ye say." He said, riding to the man and together they rode into the camp.

Jamie looked at his wife. "Na turning back noo, _mo ghraidh_." He said.

"It would appear not." She nodded looking weary from the many miles, but her eyes were bright as she straightened a little. " _Je suis Prest_." She answered him.

He nodded and then moved and the line moved with him.

ZzZ

The best places to camp were taken so Jamie and his men took the places closest to the bog where they could look across at the British. Well out of musket range and nearly out of cannon range, it seemed a decent enough place to put the camp.

The Prince was very welcoming of his friend and ally as well as his men he had brought. He was startled to see Lizzy as she was lifted down from her mount by Ross. She nearly collapsed upon him, but he caught her and looked at Jamie who was having words with the Prince.

Jamie caught the look and excused himself. "Forgive me, it haes bin a lang journey fur us a'. Mah guidwife, god bless her, haes made it this far, bit ah fear she is overwrought fae th' lack o' kip."

The Prince nodded. "Of course. See to her. Her time is near, is it not?"

"Aye. Soon enough." Jamie said. "Wummin sae far alang tire easily."

The Prince nodded again. "Will you dine with the officers then James?"

"If mah guidwife haes recovered enough 'n' mah men hae made camp, aye." Jamie said.

The Prince watched as Jamie moved, lifting the heavily pregnant lady in his arms as though she were a child herself, her head to his chest. However, she looked up at him and breathed his name and then her head lolled back in a faint. Jamie sighed looking at her dreamy face. One again, maybe for the hundredth time he wished he had sent her home, but he knew her skills would be of use of they engaged the British.

The Prince sighed a little, lamenting not seeing and being able to be the hero for Louise de Rohan, his lover in Paris whom was now heavy with own child, whom very few knew was in fact his. He could never recognize it since she had convinced her husband Jules that it was his, but a part of him longed to have such affection and caring that the Laird and Lady Broch Tuarach had for each other.

Given the heat of the day, her condition, and the travel, Jamie had been amazed she had not fallen from her horse. He looked as her head lolled back over his arm and her body was limp in his strong arms. He walked quickly moving to ask about where a room was to be found for him since he was an officer and his wife needed a bed to rest.

Jamie had made sure that his wife had quarters with the officers even if he stayed with the men. He laid her on the bed and gently wiped her brow with a cool wet cloth. She came to with a start and he gently pressed her down, calming her as he spoke gently, as though she were a bairn.

There was a knock and then the door opened to reveal Jeremy Foster with Lizzy's things in his arms. He smiled.

"Is she all right, then?" He asked as Jamie rose to his feet.

"Aye. She juist needs rest wi'oot a beast under her fur a few hours." He stepped to Jeremy. "Kin ye bade wi' her fur a time. Ah mist gang check oan th' men."

Jeremy nodded. "'I would be happy to, but I need to set my tent and…"

"Ah wull see tae it." Jamie assured. "Mah cheers tae ye." He said clapping him on the back. He walked back to his wife. "'n' ye, tak' yer rest. We hae a tea tae gang tae 'n' ah wid hae ye able." He murmured as he then kissed her and stepped away.

Jeremy stepped forward to her as she lay on her side, eyes drowsy, but she was awake. "I wanted to return these before I forgot." He said lifting her jet rosary.

She took it and smiled a little. "Thank you, Jeremy."

He smiled and sat down beside her as she closed her eyes, her exhaustion taking a toll.

Jamie nodded to Jeremy as he walked out the door and out of the town of Tranent where the Prince had laid claim to it as his headquarters.

Jamie quickly saw to the men and made sure that Jeremy would have a tent. The men still seemed to be a little unsure of the former British officer, but Jamie knew, if nothing else, the man was loyal to his wife, and he had sworn an oath to the MacKenzie.

The Frasers did make it to supper with the prince, Lizzy, mostly silent, speaking only spoken to, and the only woman in attendance as she sat beside Jamie who was sitting beside Lord Murray on the Prince's right. O'Sullivan, the quartermaster was on the other side.

There were discussions of supply lines as well as various comments to Lizzy. Lord Murray was very taken with the Lady Broch Tuarach calling her a ray of sunshine on the bleak battlefield. She smiled and accepted that with grace.

She lifted her glass and then men smiled and rose to their feet. "Gum beannaicheadh Dia na h-Alba!"

Jamie nodded. "God bless scootlund!" He said.

The others beat the table. "God bless scootlund!" They cried.

The Prince looked down at her and smiled. A princess as he was a prince, she had not revealed who she was to any and he would not unless either Jamie of she did. She was a rare jewel and one he was thankful was on his side.

ZzZ

A week later, it was already September 18th, and Jamie was standing with the officers, listening to the quartermaster and the general bickering about attacking. Jamie just shook his head and pointed out that they could not cross the bog, but neither could the British below them. The camps were within sight, but no one wished to move and neither general seemed to wish to risk their armies.

Jamie watched the men walk out and sighed as he walked outside and took a breath.

"Why must the Scots be such intractable people?" A voice said behind him.

Jamie turned, seeing the Prince there. He sighed. "Aye. Kin be pig-headed oan occasion." He shook his head. "Or mony occasions. As kin th' irish ah fear."

"Our war must succeed James. I promised my father and I promised God."

Jamie dipped his head. "Aye."

The Prince nodded. "Mark me, I know your wife will be leading those who will be giving medical succor for those poor souls in need of it." He said walking into the courtyard. He paused. "Your wife. Has she recovered? I have never seen a woman swoon so dramatically, though she seemed well enough at the dinner after." The Prince said.

Jamie followed him. "Aye. She haes. She is organizing th' field hospital."

"In her condition? She should be resting and yet I have heard she has made quite the effort on our behalf."

Jamie cast him a look. "Aye, she shuid be, bit she an' a' kens she is wantit."

The Prince chuckled. "She does you credit with her determination. What are you planning to call the baby when it comes?"

"We pure haven't given it muckle thought." Jamie said.

"Perhaps Charles." The Prince offered a playful smile on his lips.

Jamie chuckled lightly. "Ah cried mah foremaist daughter 'n' foremaist son. Ah promised ony wean she bore me efter she wid name. Efter a' she carried thaim, it's her due."

"Perhaps that is so." The Prince smiled a little. "Be so kind to tell her that her Prince asks that British casualties be cared for before Jacobite wounded."

Jamie took a breath to speak, but the Prince lifted his hand to silence him.

"The British are my father's subjects also and I will have them well cared for. They must be made to realize the Scots wage war on them with the greatest of reluctance. They are our enemies now, but one day soon, they will be our friends again."

Jamie looked about and then looked at the Prince. "A'm feart th' british wull ne'er be th' mukkers o' th' scots, yer ryle highness." He moved to the other side of him. "Bit as yer friend…i wid advise ye tae nae speak o' sic hings wi`in th' earshot o' th' men who…would nae appreciate sic sentiment." He took a breath as the Prince looked about. "Nor dae ah hawp mah wife wid follow sic an order."

The Prince smiled. "From her prince, perhaps not." He looked at Jamie. "But surely, Lady Broch Tuarach would prove obedient to such a command from her lord and master."

Jamie took a breath. "Whilk amurnay, as ye kin recall, yer ryle highness. A'm simply th' scot she merrit wha happens tae hae land 'n' be a verra bonny fighter."

"You serve me and while you do, she will be obedient to me." The Prince said.

Jamie nodded slowly as the Prince lifted his hand to him. "Aye." Jamie said kissing the ring there before walking away.

The Prince watched him go and sighed.

ZzZ

Jamie collected his wife who had been walking about the town recruiting women to help her of the women. He smiled and then put his arm about her, needing to speak to her and know she was well. The day was overcast, but it was pleasant, though still warm for her. Still as they walked from the town, the wind picked up and she felt chilled.

She and Jamie spoke lightly as they walked, hand in hand along. For Lizzy it gave her stability walking. For Jamie it clearly marked her as his and that other men were to stay away from his woman.

They walked to where the men were camped and there seemed to be an argument going on. Angus stood, dirk in his hand, looking at Murtagh.

"Is that a dirk in yer haun?" Jamie asked, voice like a whip. "Angus?"

Angus lifted his hands and sheathed his dirk and sat down again.

Jamie looked at them all and sighed as he walked forward. "Ah see yer getting oan as weel as oor commanders."

"Hae we orders then jamie?" Murtagh asked as he nodded to Lizzy as she came and sat down beside Ross who had moved over for her. There was a strong wind and Lizzy wrapped her plaid about herself, proudly wearing her husband's Fraser colors as she sat lifting her own dirk to cut into an apple she held.

"Na. Nor ur we likely tae while th' general 'n' o'sullivan remain hopping mad at ilk ither." Jamie said removing his sword belt.

Lizzy looked down at Dougal who was smiling up at her from where he was resting against a rock. He had been napping until the fight had started, but now he was relaxed.

"Soonds lik' th' tap men cuid dae wi' a guid arse kicking." Angus said. He then seemed to remember Lizzy was there. "Pardon, milady." He said bowing a little.

"Wid it be if that wis a' that wis wantit." Jamie said lifting his knee to the bench.

She chuckled rolling her eyes as she leaned forward and offered him a piece she had cut. "Personally I think the whole inner circle can go fuck themselves." She then looked up at Jamie who had stiffened. "With the exceptions of present company of course."

All the men stared at her as she sat back chewing thoughtfully on her piece of apple.

"What?" She asked breaking the silence. She looked at Jamie. "Tell me I am wrong…"

"Did she juist…" Angus was holding his fruit delicately watching Lizzy in shock.

"Aye. She did." Jamie confirmed. "That is na language fur a lady." He scolded his wife looking at her as he moved toward her.

"Bit whit did she say?" Rupert asked suddenly eager. "It sounded lik' she swore by her tone, bit whit does fuck mean?"

Lizzy took a breath and smiled. "It means swi…" Jamie's hand clapped over her mouth as he moved behind her.

"Christ wifie urr ye th' lady broch tuarach or a tavern wench?" He demanded.

She looked up at him as she tilted her head back. He was flushed with annoyance, his hand warm and large over her mouth. She refused to be contrite and nipped him playfully. He released her mouth, but his blue eyes held a thinly veiled threat.

Jamie then continued. "Whit's required, is fur someone tae dae reconnaissance o' th' marsh land that sits atween us 'n' th' enemy. Discover if th' ground is solid enough fur oor airmie tae cross."

"Sae th' plan is fur us tae attack?" Kincaid asked.

"If th' quartermaster haes his wey, aye."

"He is a pompous a…" Jamie's eyebrow shot up at Lizzy and she swallowed. "A pleasant enough gentleman."

He still narrowed his eyes at her. "Th' men o' th' camp seem tae hae lessened yer decorum mah lady."

She looked at him. "I was thinking they just were adding to it a bit." She said eating another apple slice.

"It's wee wonder yer brother thinks sae wee o' me if he hears ye speaking lik' that."

She smiled. "He has never heard me speak like that."

He grunted. "Mibbie then ye shuid. Gie him a real reason tae hate yer Scottish husband."

She laughed at that and lifted part of her apple to him, which he took with a slight smirk at her.

Jeremy came over from where he had been at his camp site. "Lads." He greeted. He smiled at Lizzy. "It is good to hear you laugh, Katherine. It is so rare these days."

She smiled at him.

Jamie sighed. "I am of a mind that it is the better part of valor to have the British come to us."

Jamie eyed Jeremy. "Yer a former officer. Whit dae ye mak' o' this?"

"This is good ground. We have clean water and wood. Let them make the first move." Jeremy said looking across to the enemy camp.

"That kin be, bit nae even o'sullivan wull countenance an attack 'til th' quaistion o' th' ground is settled." Jamie said. "Someone wull hae tae undertake th' mission intae th' gey guns o' th' enemies. It wid be nae, bit suicide."

Jeremy eyed him. "You are going to have me do this, aren't you?"

Jamie shook his head. "Na. Yer tae valuable wi' yer knowledge o' troop movement, blacksmithing, 'n' peepin' ower mah wife. Thare ur few ah wid trust fur that duty."

He walked to where Dougal was. "Ye lot, rest up 'n' sloch yer fill. Save th' whisky 'til we hae cause tae celebrate." He looked down and kicked Dougal lightly on the shoulder. "Dougal. A word." He said moving off from the others.

Dougal sighed and then moved to follow his nephew and laird commander.

Angus, Rupert, Kincaid, and Ross all lifted their whisky bottles and saluted each other. Lizzy leaned over and took one from Ross who looked at her startled. She took a drink, not flinching at the taste, and smiled at them as they again stared at her.

"What? Just because I am not a Scot, you think I cannot drink like one?" She asked.

Angus lifted his free hand and smiled. "Yer aye a surprise mistress."

Murtagh chuckled. "Ye hae na idea."

ZzZ

It was about ten minutes later when Jamie went back to the men and Lizzy who was giggling about something one of them had said. Angus was next to her, ear to her belly, one hand resting just below his head as Lizzy looked down at him in amusement.

"And you feel him, Angus?" She asked him.

"No." Angus said impatiently. "That isn't fair. It kicked murtagh 'n' Foster!"

Jamie stood, arms folded. Normally his wife hated people touching her, particularly other women. He felt his jealousy flare a bit, but fight down the flames as she seemed to be encouraging it with the men of his group.

After a few moments, a kick that lifted Angus from her, making them both wince, and the others laugh. It made even Jamie smile in satisfaction.

Angus sat up, ruefully rubbing his cheek as he looked at her belly. "That yin is pure tough!" He said. He noticed Jamie back among them. "Ur thay aye sae pure tough?"

Jamie stepped forward letting his arms drop to his sides. "Nae at foremaist. At foremaist, ainlie th' wifie kin cop thaim quicken wi`in thaim." He smiled affectionately at his wife as she sat, hand cupping the lower part of her belly. "Then efter, ye kin cop something lik' a moth fluttering against yer haun. Then aye efter, thay kin kick solid as ye hae seen." He moved and caressed her belly tenderly. There was a softer kick in greeting to him. "Hallo mah bairn." He smiled at Angus. "Thay ken yer voice ye ken. He kens a'm his da." He leaned down and kissed her belly. " _T'athair gaol thu cho mòr. Chan urrainn dhomh feitheamh gus coinneachadh thu_." He whispered to her belly as he straightened, hand still on her.

After a few moments he stepped back from her as Rupert moved to have his turn.

Angus smiled and leaned close. "I'm yer uncle angus!" He said slowly and loudly.

Jamie laughed. "Na need tae mak' th' wee yin deaf angus."

They all laughed and Jamie clapped him on the shoulder playfully as Angus flushed red. Rupert leaned close and smiled. "I'm yer uncle rupert." He said more softly. The occupant of her belly kicked lazily for him and Lizzy smiled.

"He likes you." She said playfully.

"Whit he na lik' me?" Angus asked her affronted.

She smirked. "He just wanted you off him."

Again there was a bunch of laughter at the expense of Angus. He moved to walk off, but Lizzy caught his hand.

"We are just teasing." She said. "He kicks that hard when no one is about too."

He nodded, swallowing and then smiled. "Is it a laddie then?"

She shrugged. "We won't know until it comes."

"Coorse it's, ye dolt. Na lassie wid be that solid o' a kicker." Rupert mocked his friend.

Jamie and Lizzy exchanged a glance. As parents of several bairns, the pair well knew every child was different and the one who had kicked the hardest, the most often, and at the worst times had been wee Janet.

It was then that Dougal appeared, on horseback.

Lizzy looked up. "What is he doing?"

"Aff tae test th' ground." Jamie said looking at his uncle sitting proud on his mound.

Lizzy's face twisted. "But the guns!"

"He wull be braw. If he is prudent 'n' lucky." Jamie said.

Dougal wiped his mouth and then nodded moving toward the hill to go down it.

Lizzy got to her feet and moved to watch, Jamie and Jeremy following her. Then, they noticed, the rest of the camp had taken notice.

Dougal stretched out his hands playfully as he rode. The men behind him laughed lightly.

Lizzy paused as the men stopped about her. Jamie came to stand beside her, watching, even as Jeremy stood behind her. She looked at Jamie. "You ordered him to go do this?"

"No. He volunteered." Jamie corrected.

The British noticed him and moved to shoot at him, seeing he was alone.

Lizzy heard something snap in the breeze and looked behind her as Prince Charles same to stand with them. Lizzy smiled in greeting, dipping her head to the other royal.

Prince Charles looked out. "An extraordinary fellow."

"That's dougal mackenzie. A personal mukker o' mine." Angus said to the other side of him as he stood with Rupert. "'n' yer…?"

"I'm your Prince. Charles Edward Stuart."

"Urr ye pure?" Angus said in disbelief at the smartly dressed young man in the Stuart plaid.

The Prince smiled and looked back at Dougal.

Lizzy looked at Angus from around the prince. "Aye he is." She affirmed.

"I'm talking tae th' prince!" Angus chortled excitedly

Rupert bowed a little stiffly. "An honor tae catch up wi` ye, yer highness." He then smacked Angus in the chest.

Angus bowed deeply taking the hint.

The Prince lifted a hand. "Quite so." He said.

Lizzy took a breath as Dougal made his way out into the marshes. However, his horse soon found a deep part of the bog and he had to dismount to pull his horse free as the bullets zinged about them.

Above, Jamie was watching, holding his breath as Lizzy put her head in her hands and turned to him. He wrapped his arm about her as he watched over her shoulder. "I can't watch." She whimpered, belly pressed to her husband's side.

"He is weel enough." Jamie told her.

Dougal managed to get his horse free and her turned back to the British and one shot his beret off his head, leaving a graze which bled lightly. He hissed, touching his head, and then put his beret back on. He smiled ruefully at the men before him before he mounted again and headed back up the hill.

As he came into view the Scots cheers and clapped.

"Ye see lass. He is braw!" Jamie said.

Lizzy looked up at Jamie who was smiling and then back as Dougal rode up on his mount passed them.

She was inwardly seething that he would risk himself so and that Jamie would let him. She moved, but Lord Murray came to her side.

"A pleasure tae see ye aboot lass. Sae ye keep weel?"

"Yes, when I am not worried about my uncle." She said looking at Dougal.

He chuckled. "He is a brave man."

"I was going to say very stupid and lucky."

He chuckled lifting her hand to his lips. "It's surprising howfur often th' terms co-exist."

Prince Charles was clapping heartily and laughed. "Surrender!" He called toward the British camp as the men stood shaking their heads at the Scots who were still cheering. He then nodded to Lizzy as he moved toward Dougal who was dismounting.

Lizzy was right behind him with Jamie, Lord Murray, and the Quartermaster.

"Bravo! Bravo!" The Prince said coming forward.

Dougal was making ready to bow to him when the Prince charged forward and hugged him, surprising Dougal and everyone else present. Jamie shared a ruefully look with his wife and moved off to look for something as she stood next to Lord Murray watching.

The Prince lifted a hand to his cheek as he stepped back a little. "Mark me. If I had a hundred men like you, this war would be over tomorrow."

"Weel ah don't ken aboot that, yer ryle highness, fur ah fear it's joyless speirins ah bring back wi' me." Dougal said looking at him.

"Indeed." The Prince seemed unperturbed by this and turned to his officers. "Gentlemen, there is to be no glorious highland charge through Tranent Meadows." Jamie had returned and was listening with many of the men about.

"Damn me!" Sullivan swore and then looked at Lizzy. "Your pardon my dear." He said dipping his head.

She lifted a hand, gesturing it was quite all right and she was used to such rough speech on occasion.

Sullivan continued. "We cannot get to the British and they cannot get to us."

"We shuid disengage wi' th' enemy 'n' return tae Edinburgh." Lord Murray said.

The Irish quartermaster scoffed next to him.

"And wait for the British to lay siege to the city?" The Prince asked. "The enemy is here general. Not in Edinburgh." He walked forward to them. "Now I look to you to break this stalemate or I will be forced to find myself a new general."

Lord Murray bowed slightly as the Prince moved away. O'Sullivan smirked and moved to follow the Prince as Murray bowed to Lady Broch Tuarach and moved off as well.

Lizzy then turned then narrowed her eyes at Dougal. She moved to him, quicker than any man thought she could and shoved him hard, knocking him off his feet with the sharp blow to his chest. He landed on his backside looking up at her standing over him, hands balled into fists. The men all looked at her startled and Dougal looked up at her, eyes wide.

"If you ever give me that kind of heart failure again, uncle, I swear I will…"

He spread his hands. "We learned whit we wantit tae ken, lass."

She scoffed and moved away a few paces as Jamie moved offering his uncle his hand. Dougal took it as his nephew helped him to his feet. "Yer a lucky bastard." Jamie said handing him a bottle of Scotch. He looked at his uncle's head.

Dougal pulled off the cork and then drank several swallows.

"Ye shuid hae katie keek at that." Jamie said nodding to his head.

"Nah. It's juist a scratch…" Dougal said.

Lizzy whirled toward him again, face like fire and Dougal spread his hands.

"Whit ah mean tae say is ah wull let her in a few moments. Fur noo, a'm needin' tae chaynge mah breeks." He said looking about at the men. "Fur th' hero o' th' oor haes shat his pants." He said slamming the bottle into Jamie's chest to take.

The men hooted and laughed at that as Jamie smirked. Lizzy stood hands on her hips.

Jamie moved to her and kissed her brow. "Come noo lass. He isn't harmed."

"He could have been."

"Ah didn't think ye cared fur him." Jamie said.

She sighed. "He is your uncle and I would not want to explain to Colum how he died."

Jamie nodded. "Thare is that."

ZzZ

Lizzy saw to the head wound, cleaning it and then making sure it did not require stitches before she allowed Dougal to get up from where he was sitting before her, drinking. She did not say a word during and neither did he. Jamie wondered if he was too afraid of upsetting the lass being as hateful as she could be at times.

After he took her back to Tranent and to their room after supper.

Lizzy was restless and did not lie down. He did, but he watched as she paced about, checking her medical box, looking at other things she had about, and in general pacing about the room.

"Come tae kip lass." He said gently.

She looked at him and after a moment, did so. She sighed as Jamie gently held her, caressing her back to calm her. He was speaking softly, but she could not hear if it was Gaelic or English. She didn't care at that moment as his voice soothed her to rest.

ZzZ

It was early the next morning when Jamie woke and found his wife was not in bed with him. He went downstairs and found her speaking to the small group of women she had gathered. Fergus was there as well as she spoke, giving directives to them. He also noted that Jeremy was there. Jamie, himself, had ordered the former British officer to stay with his wife to protect her and help her in any way he could, and remain well away from the British who would like his information if he betrayed them or would shoot him as a deserter.

He stood listening to her orders that were given with the efficiency of a general on a battlefield. She dismissed them to go make breakfast for their men.

She moved to speak to Fergus who was messing about with an empty pot due to boredom when she suddenly doubled over, dropping the cloth she held to the earthen floor as she cried out in pain.

Lizzy panted, eyes closed as she gasped for air. She felt hands on her arms. When she could, she straightened a little and looked back at a concerned Jamie who held her elbow and a perhaps even more worried Jeremy to her other side.

Fergus was before her, looking up into her face. "Milady?!"

She shifted a little and looked at Jamie in a dazed panic. "Jamie…"

"Whit's it lassie? is it th' bairn?" He asked. "Did he kick ye tae solid again?"

She shook her head. "No." She said. "My waters are broken." She said, her voice almost a whisper. "The baby is on its way." She said looking up at him.

Jeremy looked from her to Jamie and back. "I thought you said you were due in October. Late October."

"I know." She said through her gritted teeth.

Jamie held his wife's hand. "Looks lik' this bairn wull be earlie. Oan th' frontlines o' a battlefield." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "At least time yer in a hoose nae a tent."

"You mean to say she has given birth before in a military command post?" Jeremy asked.

"Aye. Oor foremaist born cam in silesia."

Jeremy looked at Jamie as Jamie bent, lifting Lizzy into his arms. "I will go fetch the women."

Jamie winced. He did not like the idea of his room, his sanctuary to be full of hens clucking and shooing him away. Jamie looked at him. "Na. Bile water 'n' bring some cloth tae th' room."

"What?" Jeremy moved and took Jamie by the arm, pausing him at the stairwell. "We need women for to deliver this child."

"No." Jamie said smiling. "It's ower simple tae deliver a bairn. It's muckle lik' a mare actually."

Jeremy stepped back. "And how on earth would you know that, milord?"

"Ah wis at th' birth o' mah eldest daughter in france 'n' ah delivered mah son in a but and ben in th' woods. If hings gang badly thare is a physician wi' his majesty."

"That's comforting." Jeremy said under his breath. He looked at Fergus. "You heard the milord. Water and cloth."

Fergus nodded and moved to help even as Jamie moved to the room.

Jamie laid his wife down and then lifted her skirts as she laid back. "Howfur lang hae ye bin in pain?" He asked checking her. He knew the stages of horse labor and he knew that humans could not be much different. He pressed his long fingers into her feeling up.

"An hour?" She said wincing and looking up at the bed canopy.

He felt something solid and took a breath. The bairn's head was already there. He then looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Ye hae bin in labor langer than that lassie. Howfur lang?" He reached for a cloth and wiped his hands.

She sighed. "Since last night." She admitted.

Another pain caused her to arch and cry out.

He grunted and then nodded. "Yer duin tae push." He looked at her.

She sighed and rose slowly and shakily to her feet. She pulled off her clothing and set them in a rather neat pile on a chair. Meanwhile, Jamie had pulled off his neck stock, jacket, sword belt, belt with his sporran and dirk, and vest. He stood then, hands on hips, watching her. She moved about as Jamie watched her. After three trips around the room with several pains between the slow paced walking, she sighed, pulling a blanket down and moving to the floor.

Another pain hit and she rolled onto her hands and knees, curling against the pain. Jamie moved, kneeing behind her. "This yin is comin' fleet." He murmured to her as he patted her back.

There was a knock and he looked up seeing Fergus and Jeremy with buckets of warm water and cloth. Jamie nodded looking at them as Lizzy lifted her head. Tears were in her eyes.

Fergus moved to pull a pillow off the bed. He dropped beside her and gently combed his fingers through her hair. "Milady?" He said softly.

She rolled onto her back, head on the pillow as she looked down at her husband. He lifted her knees, her chemise bunching at her hips. The bairn was crowning already and it had barely been thirty minutes.

Another thirty, with Jeremy on one side, Fergus the other, and Jamie between her legs, and the bairn came from her. Minus the cries from Lizzy and the encouragement from the three males in the room, the room was eerily silent from other sounds.

The bairn was a girl.

A tiny, beautiful girl.

Jamie worked quickly, cutting the cord as Lizzy had showed him before and then lifted the baby clear of her momma to inspect her. After a moment, Jamie rubbed her with cloth to clean her and to anger the small being into crying out in protest. There was no cry and he looked at her faint blue color in worry. The bairn had not taken a breath or cried out as most did. He bent and sucked the fluid from the mouth and nose, spitting them to the side. He did it twice to make sure the airway was clear.

He lifted his hand to the tiny chest.

There was no breath, but there was a heartbeat. The baby was alive, just had not taken a breath. She needed to in order to live. The next minutes were critical and Jamie knew it.

Lizzy was looking about dazed. "Why isn't it crying?" She asked Jeremy.

He looked down at her and caressed her head as Jamie rose to his feet, looking at the tiny infant in his arms. She was so small, most of her body fitting into his palm and on his forearm. The smallest of his bairns to be born, with small tufts of copper hair and tiny ears sticking out from her head, just a bit, like his own.

"Why isn't she crying?" His wife cried as Jeremy held her down gently.

"Katie. You must rest!" Jeremy said.

"Where is it?"

He looked up. "Jamie has it." He said.

"Jamie?!"

Jamie looked back at his wife. His eyes were wet with tears as he felt the tiny being's heartbeat slowing. He saw the panic in Lizzy's eyes and he shook his head and then bent his head. He covered the tiny mouth and nose with his mouth and then blew into her.

He did it once…twice…nothing. He could hear Lizzy's sobs.

The third time, there was a faint whimper and he felt the air go back against his tongue. He pulled back, looking down. " _Anail mo chridhe. dìreach anail_." He said softly tilting the tiny thing up to make it easier.

The baby coughed a little and then opened her eyes to look at him before she let out a sharp whimper of protest.

Jeremy closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding.

Fergus cried out happily and wrapped his arms around Lizzy who now was sobbing not because she was upset, but because she as happy.

Jamie lifted his eyes upward and whispered a small prayer of thanks before he walked back to his wife who lay on the floor, looking up at him. She sat upward as he knelt.

"Oor wee lassie is 'ere tae see ye." He said softly.

"A lass?" She said weakly.

Jamie nodded, touching his wife's cheek as he cupped the small head as Lizzy held her, looking at her. Jamie then wrapped a cloth about her as the tiny thing shivered with cold. As Jamie held her, her heard an odd sound as she breathed, but said nothing.

Lizzy sighed, bearing a breast, she gently caressed the tiny cheek. The baby was looking about, trying to see it seemed and did not seem interested in nourishment until Lizzy shifted her and pressed her nipple into the tiny lips.

Both Jeremy and Fergus were watching in fascination as Jamie watched the tiny lass.

She sucked twice, gaining a little fluid, but then coughed, spitting the fluid up and down her chin. Lizzy looked up at Jamie in worry.

Jamie looked at Fergus. "Gang fetch tae th' prince 'n' ask fur his physician." He said softly.

Fergus nodded and moved to comply as Lizzy whimpered, pressing her lips to the tiny baby as she rocked her in her arms. Jamie caressed her sweat fouled hair as Jeremy Foster sat back.

Jamie then rose to his feet as Lizzy, becoming tired, made a small nest and laid the baby in it and laid down, curling up beside her. He walked to the window, his own emotions getting to him.

Jeremy walked to him. "What is wrong?" He asked softly.

Jamie did not look at him. "Th' bairn cannae suk 'n' she is sae wee. Ah thought as lairge as lizzy wis that th' bairn wis larger, mair duin tae come. She wisnae duin." He said. "She mak's a noise whin she breathes. A rattle." He took a breath looking at the other man, his voice dropping so low that Jeremy could barely hear him. "Ah fear fur th' bairn…and mah wife."

Jeremy took a breath. "Is there nothing you can do?"

Jamie shrugged. "Pray. Pray th' doctor haes an answer."

Jeremy nodded sadly. "What do you call her then?"

Jamie looked back at his now sleeping wife and resting baby. The faint rattle of her breaths could be heard in the stillness of the room.

"Faith." Jamie said after a moment. "Faith Fraser."

ZzZ

** This is the song heard throughout episode 209 – _Je Suis Prest_. For more information on it check out  /2016/06/05/outlander-episode-209-je-suis-prest-all-the-gaidhlig-bits-i-could-decipher/ \- It should be noted, most of my Gaelic comes from this blog or asking the Outlander consultant himself


	30. Victorious Returns from Prestonpans

Chapter 30 - Victorious Returns from Prestonpans

Lizzy was awake and she walked downstairs. The baby and Jamie were both not about in the room. Whenever she woke to change position, Jamie had been there, sitting near the window, holding his small bairn to his chest protectively as though he, himself would keep her alive with his warmth and love.

Her breast ached a little with the need to nurse as she walked down the stairs. She had been resting much of the day and it was evening. No one said a thing to her about it, not even his royal highness when he had come, hearing that the baby had come early, but had been safely delivered. He had congratulated Jamie on his beautiful small girl, though he was interested by her head was slightly cone shaped. The doctor, who was there, explained patiently to the man who had never been a father, that bairns often came out that way because of the narrowness of the woman's hips they had to pass through to come into the world. The Prince even held her for a time as she slept. Lizzy watched from the bed she was resting on, clothes beneath her as she rested. Jamie was beside her on the bed, also watching, but the prince, once instructed by Jamie, held the new infant with such care.

Jamie had asked him to stand in as goddaughter, if he would be so kind. The Prince was so moved he had given the tiny being back to her mother and then hugged Jamie, accepting the honor with pleasure as he then moved out, excitedly speaking about what duties he needed to do for the tiny girl who had been born in his field camp and daughter to his confident and friend James Fraser. He almost did not even mind that she was not a boy to be named Charles. Faith suited her. Faith in the restoration. Faith in this war. Faith in the upcoming battle.

It felt good to be moving, though her loins were still tender from giving birth. She eased down the stairway and found Jeremy in the room, speaking to the two women, Alice and Allina who were there. Jeremy was holding the small infant who was sleeping.

On the small table there was a cup of milk that Lizzy had taken from her breasts. The doctor had given Jamie a dropper and told him to feed the baby slowly, once an hour if the baby was awake, making sure it was breast milk from Lizzy. Her lungs were not good, but moving her in fresh air and trying to get her to cough out the fluid, would help her.

Lizzy smiled a little at the tenderness little Faith's adopted uncle had for the little one as he held her close as the women spoke to him, as protective as a new father. The baby's true father was not in evidence, likely going to speak to the officers.

She moved, lifting the cup, she dumped it into the fire with a hiss and then moved, facing away from the others to squeeze her full breasts free of the milk. She let out a soft groan as the pain lessened. As if on cue the baby woke and whimpered.

Jeremy reached for her dropper as Lizzy turned. She pushed her breast back into the bodice, but then came back to him with the cup of fresh milk for the baby. Jeremy sat down. Holding the tiny girl's head in his palm, body on his left arm as he lifted the dropper and put it to her mouth. Most of the milk the baby swallowed. He did three more times and then took a cloth and lifted her to his shoulder.

Lizzy watched with a smile as she put herself back together.

Fergus then came into the room. "Milady. This gentleman." He said nodding to a young man behind him. "He wishes to speak to the commander of his majesty's army to speak about a matter of the utmost importance."

Lizzy nodded slowly. Good lad, come to speak to a wife of an officer to get his voice heard. "Allina, Allice, Jeremy, a moment if you please."

The two women moved to go to the other side of the room, but Jeremy gently laid a hand on her. "Are you sure, Katie?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "He doesn't mean me harm." She said looking back at the young Scot.

The young man stepped forward. "I'm richard anderson, o' dolphinstone, Madam." He said.

"Lady Broch Tuarach, Katherine Elizabeth Fraser." Lizzy said.

He bowed to her. "Aye, milady. Yer English?"

She smiled a little. "When it suits me." She said. "But yes I am not a Scot."

He nodded and then continued. "Ye see, i've leed in thae bits a' mah lee. Mah faither owns th' lands 'n' ah ken lands th' armies ur oan lik' th' back o' mah haun."

She nodded slowly. "Aye."

He stepped closer. "There's a wey doon fae th' ridge whaur th' hielan troops ur. A wee hidden trail that wull leid thaim bygane th' bog at th' bottom. Tae catch th' english unawares."

She nodded again. "I see." She considered that.

"If ah kin speak tae a commander, mibbie laird murray his-sel."

"Why did you not speak to any of the men?" She asked knowing there were a few hundred in the town and nearly two thousand camped outside the town.

"Fur mah faither said th' easiest wey tae gain notice is tae hae a wifie hulp ye speak tae they wha ur in charge. Soucht an officer's guidwife, he tellt me, thay wull listen. Sae 'ere a'm. Th' laddie thare tellt me ye wur an officer's guidwife."

"Yes. My husband is an officer and intimate of the Prince and the general." She cocked her head. "Your father is a smart man."

"Aye he is." The young man agreed.

Lizzy moved. She bent down, hissing a little as she felt her muscles catch. The young Anderson laid a hand on her, but she waved him off with a small smile. She looked at Fergus. "Fergus. Do you think you can find your master?"

The young French lad nodded. "Oui milady."

"Tell him that Mr. Anderson has information for him."

Fergus was off.

Jeremy stepped forward and handed the small infant to her mother. "I will go see to getting the lad some food. He looks starving."

Anderson looked at the other man. "Yer English…here?"

"I am a blacksmith in service to the MacKenzie." Jeremy said.

The boy nodded. "In that trial, aye ah wid fàilte some fairn."

Lizzy smiled and then looked down as the baby stretched sleepily.

Anderson stepped forward. "She is a beauty. Howfur auld?"

"Born early this morning."

He smiled and touched the tiny cheek. "Yer husband Mist be gey proud."

She smiled. "Yes. He loved her at first sight."

Zzz

It did not take long for Jamie to return. He walked in and looked. Richard Anderson was finishing the meal that Jeremy had brought him. He stood up as he saw Jamie and Murtagh walk in.

Lizzy was gently rocking the small baby against her breast. She took a breath. "Jamie, this is Master Richard Anderson of Dolphinstone. Richard, this is my husband, Laird Broch Tuarach and officer of his majesty's army, James Fraser."

Richard bowed a little. "Sur. Ah hae speirins fur ye."

Jamie stepped forward curious. He did not readily trust a man, but he did trust his wife and she was a very good judge of character. If she trusted the lad, so would he.

He listened to the account and nodded. "Come wi' me. Baith o' ye."

He led the walk into the streets. Lizzy covered the baby with her earasaid flap and walked behind the two men as they entered the officer's headquarters. Lord Murray and the Prince looked up as the small group came in.

Jamie nodded to the map as he stepped forward and pointed to where the boy had said the path was.

Lord Murray looked. "'ere, ye say." He said.

"Aye." Anderson nodded. "Or thare abouts." He said as Jamie leaned against the table. "Ah dae nae ken muckle aboot maps."

"Thare is na sic path marked." Jamie said watching him.

"Marked or naw ta, it's thare." He paused. "As ah tellt lassie fraser, it's a narrow winding path, solid tae plook in daylight 'n' hopeless tae fin' in th' mirk, unless ye ken whaur tae keek."

"'n' ye ken? Lord Murray asked.

"Aye ah dae."

The Prince was listening at the end of the table.

Lord Murray looked at Jamie and then upwards. "Fortuin drops oot o' th' sky onto oor doorstep. Convenient is it nae?" He asked looking back at Jamie. "if we dare trust this laddie." He said as Jamie straightened.

Lizzy stepped forward. "He did travel several miles to bring us this information. Surely that counts for something. Perhaps divine intervention is on our side after all." She said.

The Prince nodded as she locked eyes with him. "Quite."

Jamie took a breath. "'n' yer willing tae leid us o'er th' meadows urr ye?"

"There's na ither wey fur it. Amurnay muckle o' a fighter, bit ah wull git ye fae 'ere tae thare wi'oot a misstep." Anderson said.

Jamie looked at Lord Murray who looked back and gave a nod.

Lizzy stepped to the younger man. "Thank you, Master Anderson. Your help is much appreciated."

"Yer fàilte, milady." He smiled. "Th' freish lassie needs a guid hame does she nae."

Lizzy smiled. "Aye, she does. A good home with her brothers and sisters and the rest of our kin."

"I do wish that John was here." The Prince said pointing to the map. "I pray I might hear his opinion."

"'n' ah pray that th' quartermaster is aff somewhere gathering muckle wantit supplies fur this airmie." Lord Murray said.

"Aye. He shuid be back wi`in a day. We shuid plan tae march soon." Jamie said.

"We wait for John." The Prince said.

"A footer about cuid prove fatal, yer highness." Jamie hissed.

"A day. He returns and we set forth." The Prince leaned forward. "Are we in agreement then, gentlemen?"

Lord Murray rapped the table with his hand. "We ur, aye."

"Now we shall not return unless we bring victory back with us." He walked to Lizzy. "Mark me, my new goddaughter will know of this day and how her father and her godfather made it possible to win." He held out his arms and Lizzy smiled allowing him to take the small sleeping girl, whom he held to his breast, watching her.

"Wi' th' hulp o' some valuable speirins." Jamie said nodding to Anderson who smiled and blushed.

The Prince nodded. "Of course." He then smiled. "So innocent. War is no place for you my little Faith, but you bring me faith and hope when I needed it most with your coming. I thank God for you." He said softly to the baby as he then bent and kissed her brow.

Jamie looked to his wife who caught his eye.

ZzZ

The next day, the camp set about to make ready for the coming battle while seeming to be just doing the things they had before. John O'Sullivan returned with more supplies and a report on the British supply lines they could perhaps capture as well.

It was evening, well after supper when Jamie found Lizzy seeing to various items at her field hospital with her ladies ripping cloth for bandages, Lizzy seeing to her instruments, and things being made ready. Lizzy herself was taking frequent rests though she knew she needed to be ready for the next day.

Faith was sleeping in the manger against the wall. Her breaths were still rattling, but less so. The doctor had come to see her and put in a diluted bit of laudanum into her milk to ease her. It helped her rest and eased her breathing a bit. She fit in, in the middle of a blanket that rested in the fresh hay that Jeremy had put there when he discovered it would make a good bed. It worked for their Lord Jesus, why not the tiny baby who had been born to them on the eve of the battle.

Jamie looked over at her, her tiny body just visible as she slept, secure, warm, and safe there. He wrapped an arm about his wife as they walked together in the main room where Lizzy would treat the most severe patients from the battlefield with her women. She had a few more who had joined her to care for those with less trauma.

"Ye shuid git some kip, _mo ghraidh_." He said softly. "Th'morra wull be a trying day fur us a'."

"I do not think that sleep will be an option for many this night." She said.

He smiled and looked back at the manger. "Faith seems tae be resting better. Tae be sae wee 'n' juist kip thro' it a'."

"Yes." She said. She sighed. "It is a good name for her. She gives the Prince some hope at least."

"Aye. Ah hoped ye wid approve."

She smiled. "Always." She said.

He smiled and bent to kiss her as he lifted his hand to the back of her neck. His mouth was inches from her as his eyes closed.

"Milady. Milord." Fergus's voice came to their side.

Lizzy smiled as her husband froze and turned his head, hand still on her neck to look at the lad.

"I request permission to join you in the fight, that is to come." Fergus said.

Lizzy shook her head, smiling. "Who will keep the hospital fires burning for me?" She asked.

"Monsieur Foster?" Fergus protested.

Foster looked up from where he had been cleaning instruments. "I am helping in the surgery, lad." He said. "Or would you rather stitch wounds?" Foster had gotten a crash course from Lizzy on amputations and how to stitch wounds, practicing on the leg of a deer through the day with Lizzy's guidance.

"I am sure someone can handle such work besides me." He said. I can sneak into the very British camp and steal General Cope sword. A general cannot fight without a sword."

Jamie had been looking at him in amusement. "Ah dae nae doubt yer capabilities laddie, wi'oot ye, wha else forby look efter wull watch th' wummin?" He asked leaning down.

"The same person who can help with the fires, no?" The boy protested.

Jamie straightened as Lizzy smiled and pulled Fergus into a hug. "'n' whit o' oor lassie broch tuarach 'n' th' wee freish bairn, aye?" He asked. "Thare ur few ah trust wi' thair safety mair than ye." He said lifting his hand to lightly caress, Lizzy's cheek.

She smiled and touched Fergus's cheek. "Looks like you are going to have to stay. And like it." She said. "That understood?"

He groaned and moved off.

Jeremy took a breath and nodded to Jamie. "I will make sure she is safe, laird Broch Tuarach. I swear it."

Jamie took his hand and nodded. "Ah appreciate it."

Jamie smiled and caressed her back lightly as he looked at her. She looked at him.

The door opened and Angus, Rupert, and Murtagh appeared. Both turned to look at the three.

"It's time Jamie." Murtagh said.

Angus smiled. "Time tae send th' british airmie tae hell."

Lizzy stepped forward as Jamie moved to the manger.

"If you ask me." Lizzy said. "The British do not stand a chance."

Angus pursed his lips playfully at her as Jamie lifted the small bairn into his arms. Holding her to his chest as she woke a little, but he rocked her back to sleep, hearing his strong heartbeat under her ear as he held her in his arm, his free hand caressing her tiny cheeks. He bent close, inhaling the soft baby scent of her. It was soothing to his soul as he stood restless.

"Angus." She said shaking her head. "Surely there is another woman you can have kiss you goodbye."

"None that wull hae him." Rupert said.

"Please mistress." Angus said.

She made a face and then sighed, kissing his cheek. She then turned to Rupert who lifted his hand.

"Ah wull nae be saying cheerio the nou katie sin none o' us wull be meetin oor maker in this steid. Whin we catch up wi` again, it wull be tae embrace in win." He bowed a little. "Share a stiff dram, aye."

"Aye." She said patting his back.

Angus touched where she had kissed him and smiled a little. "Mistress." He said softly.

She smiled and the pair moved off.

Murtagh stepped to her.

She smiled. "Look after Jamie."

"Always." He said smiling at her.

Jamie laid the bairn back after a final kiss to her brow. He sighed and walked around Lizzy as she looked at her husband's godfather before her.

"We wull win this day." Murtagh told her.

She nodded. "Yes. Yes we will." She said.

He smiled and patted her hands that rested on the still visible swell of her belly. The doctor had pressed on it, pushing out her afterbirth when he had come the first time to make sure she was well enough. She still would bleed for a couple weeks, but soft pads she made of cattails in the marshes made it possible for her to move about. She had also put some in the nappy of her daughter to keep her dry longer.

Lizzy stepped to him and hugged him before kissing his cheek. "Be safe."

"Ah wull." He promised. "Ye as weel."

She nodded.

Murtagh walked out to allow Jamie a few moments.

Jamie, himself, had walked behind his wife as she said her goodbye to Murtagh. He stood by the door, looking at her for a long moment, the look the same as the one he had given her when he was about ti leave for the watch. She looked back at him before he stepped forward to her and bent his head down. He kissed her softly, pulled back to lick his dry lips, and then kissed her as her hand went to his neck. Their kisses became more urgent as he groaned a little wanting so much to do nothing else but push her against the wall and have his way with her, feeling her fill with his seed before her left her, but he knew he could not even as she pulled back from him.

They looked at each other, faces inches apart, his head between her small hands as she looked at him. She took a slow breath. "On your way soldier." She said softly to him.

He smiled a little dipping his head before he stepped back, bowing at his waist, eyes fixed on her in the doorway. He then turned and was swallowed by the night as he left her and his child.

She stood looking out a moment before Jeremy came to her and wrapped his arm about her shoulders. "Come Katie. You need your rest. Even if you are not sleeping, shut your eyes. They will need us to be on our best."

She nodded and turned, draining her breasts again before finding a cot near where little Faith slept. Jeremy took the cot next to her. The other women took the example and laid back also.

No one truly slept, but Lizzy was able to doze.

Jeremy had woken, hearing the soft cooing of little Faith. He looked at Lizzy who was resting and rose to feed the little once. Alice came over and helped him change her after she had had her fill from the dropper.

The little girl then cooed a little as Jeremy held her to him.

It was then they heard the cry of a thousand men heading into battle.

Jeremy looked toward the window, holding the baby close. The other women looked at each other.

Lizzy's eyes snapped open.

ZzZ

The morning was misty and the Scots stood on the edge of where they knew the British camp to be. They were flanked to the side of the camp, watching as the mist swirled, protecting them from view. Jamie had told Lord Murray to keep the Prince safe on the edge of the battle. Lord Murray agreed. The Prince was not too happy with this, but Jamie insisted.

Jamie moved to the edge of the tree line and pulled off his plaid, revealing his white shirt. The other Scots followed and did as he did. He nodded to them. He was going to lead them as the Prince's trusted friend and ally.

He drew his dirk and held his targe with it on his left arm as he drew his broadsword to hold with his right. He lifted his sword, looking at the men as the sun began to rise. Soon the mists would burn off. They needed to move now.

Jamie lifted his sword high, looking at the men and then looking upwards saying a soft prayer. He would do this for his Prince, his country, his wife, his family, and his new born lass. He would lead these men to glory or die trying to keep all those he held dear safe.

He looked at the men once more and sighed looking in the mists again.

He dropped his sword and moved quickly, followed by the men with him. They started at a fast walk, which turned to a jog, which turned into a run. Each with their own battle cry they charged, killing the three sentries there with a cry and thundering sound of many feet on the earth as they charged the camp.

The British were utterly not ready for them and the Scots swept into them like a tidal wave, killing, injuring, and scattering the British infantry.

ZzZ

Lizzy sat waiting. She looked at the women. They were terrified. Jeremy had laid the tiny sleeping baby in her makeshift crib once more along with the small canteen of milk and the dropper hanging from one post.

Lizzy sighed. "I know what you are all thinking. I know it well. I have been there myself. The fear. The wonder. But our men are counting on us. We are not going to let them down."

The ladies nodded.

"We will do all we can!" She said sounding like a general before a battle. For a battle this would be. The battle where lives were even more in the balance than those on the field where they would come.

ZzZ

All too soon casualties were coming in. Lizzy separated them into three main groups according to severity of their wounds. The women were in two women teams with a young lass, Anne fetching water and firewood and Helen making honey water.

Lizzy had been forced to do two amputations with the help of Jeremy. Once man was going to make it, but the other would be touch and go. She rubbed a hand over her face. An artery had sprayed her face and dress, but she had gasped and kept going, slicing though the bone quickly. She looked up at her child as she stood, blood covered like the men she was treating, none her own as she barked orders like a general.

She walked about and then saw Ross standing there looking dazed. She looked at him. "Ross?" She asked.

"Mistress." He said softly.

She had him lay Kincaid down on a cot near her daughter. She looked down. He had a severe wound, that should have been bleeding more. She saw his eyes, hauntingly open and gasped as she touched her hand to his neck.

She swallowed and reached up to close his eyes. She rose to her feet slowly. "He's gone Ross. I'm sorry."

"Sorry." Ross said softly.

"Katherine!" Came Allina's voice behind him.

She moved to go help. His arm shot out and took hold of her elbow. He said nothing, but she saw the agony on his face.

She looked at him apologetically. "There is nothing more I can do." She said softly.

He let her go and sighed.

ZzZ

It was nearly an hour and a half later, after the first casualties were coming in, that Lizzy was binding and splinting a broken leg, when Anne came in.

"Th' British, the' British inmates ur 'ere!" She cried.

The leader of them stepped in. He was blonde, bloodied, but moving under his own power, despite having a large cut to his arm. "We mean you no harm Madam, but we do require your assistance." He said spreading his hand as much as he could.

Lizzy, hands red with the blood of others, nodded. "Allina, sort these men accordingly." She said.

Allina did as requested, even as Lizzy stepped forward to help the officer who had spoken. She had just finished binding his arm when Angus appeared with Rupert leaning on him.

"Mistress! It's Rupert. He needs you!"

"One moment." Lizzy said finishing.

"Noo!" Angus barked.

She turned about read to reprimand him until she saw the massive blood stain on Rupert's shirt. "Bring him here!" She said nodding to the tables she had for her severe wounded, the floor slippery with blood despite the sand she had poured.

She looked at Angus as he laid Rupert down.

"Th' fat basturd can't gang wi'oot me. Ye mist save him mistress!" Angus pleaded.

Lizzy ripped his shirt and gasped seeing the deep saber wound. "Jesus Christ!" She cried. "Molly! I need hot water, a needle, thread, and laudanum!" She barked looking at the wound.

Angus gasped.

"Angus!" Rupert moaned. "Where's Angus? Is he blown up?" He asked delirious.

Lizzy shook her head. "He is here."

"Cannon blast…got him."

Lizzy put laudanum into his mouth. She looked up at Angus. "Cannon blast?"

"'twas nothing. Juist knocked me aff mah feet, mistress."

She nodded. She moved and nodded to him to hold Rupert's arms and Molly held his legs as she began to stitch the wound closed. She used heavier thread knowing that the wound would not hold otherwise. She then washed it with whisky and hot water before making a poultice and wrapping about it.

She then nodded to Ross and Angus to move him to the other bed beside the manger for him to rest. Angus then sat down beside him on a small stool watching. Lizzy washed her hands free of the blood she had for the most part, though it was still staining her dress, face, the top of one breast, and one sleeve.

Angus then looked up at Lizzy as she stood near him. "Tell me true mistress, wull he bide?"

"I wish I knew, but he is strong and in good health otherwise. As long as it does not go putrid or he gets a fever, he should make it." She said honestly.

Angus nodded.

"Let me see that head of yours."

He tried to wave her off, but she shook her head.

"Come on."

He sighed and rose to his feet. She looked at his eyes and then the wound on his head.

"Your eyes are clear. Any nausea?" She asked.

"Na. Ah tellt ye. I'm braw." He said.

"If anything it might be a mild bruise to your head. You can stay here. But no napping. I want you awake." She said.

He moved and sat down. "Weel, ah mist admit. I'm bane weary, bit amurnay gaun anywhere. A'm aff tae watch his muckle belly gang up 'n' doon." He said.

She stood, hands on her hips. "As long as it does, there is hope." She told him softly.

He nodded and swallowed hard. "Aye."

ZzZ

Lizzy had just finished a nasty amputation for one of the British officers due to his leg being crushed when his horse had been shot out from under him. He had been brought in by two less wounded men, one a Scot, to have him looked at. Lizzy had almost lost him because she could not get the artery to stop, but she managed to save him, for now.

She took a breath, leaning against a post, breathing hard. Jeremy, who had assisted and Allina too, both patted her arm carefully. She looked at them, extremely blood covered, looking like she herself had been on the field as Jeremy handed her a bottle.

She nodded and took a healthy drink before passing it back.

Angus heard a small whimper near him and he looked up and back at the manger. He rose to his feet and gasped, seeing it was the tiny lass. She had woken and she was red in her face wanting food.

He looked and found the small bottle of milk. He didn't know what else to use so he dipped his fingers and put them to the tiny mouth. The tiny mouth worked against his fingers and the drops of milk went in.

He smiled and repeated it, several times as he sat beside Rupert. "Th' wee lassie is liking her uncle angus noo." He said smiling.

After she had had her fill, she fell asleep again with a large yawn for such a small thing and settled against his chest.

He smiled.

Jeremy came over, wiping his hands on a cloth and smiled. "Ah, well done uncle." He said, patting Angus's shoulder.

ZzZ

It was midmorning.

There was still no sign of Jamie, Fergus, Murtagh, or Dougal. Lizzy was becoming more worried because she had heard the engagement had broken off.

Were they dead?

Were they captured?

Where were they?

Lizzy was standing by a bucket on a bench as she looked down at her reflection. Her hair was unkempt, her body ached dully, and she was blood covered. She then sighed, dipping her hands in to wash the blood from her arms and face.

She was wiping her face dry when the door opened and Jamie walked in, blood covered, barefoot, bleeding from a couple wounds, mud on his kilt and legs, holding his broadsword, dirk, and trage in one hand. Murtagh was just behind him.

He looked about for his wife and spotted her as she turned to him. He smiled at her. "Th' day ah ours _mo ghraidh_." He said.

She looked at him, so overjoyed to see him well, waking, and appearing no worse for wear.

"Th' british ur routed. General cope is in retreat goin awa hundreds o' deid 'n' wounded behind!" He said moving toward her with every word, dropping his weapons to the floor he came to her, embracing her, arms wrapped about her as though he feared letting her go lest she was a dream. His hands were about her waist and shoulders as he buried his face in her shoulder a moment before lifting his head. Her own arms were about his shoulders as he rocked her back and forth a bit enjoying the feel of her in his arms. She was truly a comfort to his soul after fighting so.

"Oor forces count a loss o' less than fifty men." Murtagh said behind him. The British in the room winced a little as he continued. "Th' hail thing teuk less than fifteen minutes."

Jamie stepped back a little from his wife. "If ainlie we hud hud cavalry. We cuid hae captured general cope 'n' mibbie pat an end tae th' rebellion this gey mornin'!" He said looking back at his wife before stooping to kiss her deeply. She sighed into his kiss, holding him close, feeling the chill on his clothing.

She was real.

And she was his.

Again he fought the temptation to take her right then and there.

His adrenaline was fading even as he stood there. His wife was safe and now he could be easy. She smelled of her own scent, but she also reeked of blood, smoke, mud, and laudanum.

He lifted his head a little, eyes very blue against his dirty skin as he looked at her. She smiled and sighed, looking him over for wounds. He had two minor ones which she reached for a cloth and wiped the blood away. Neither needed stitches.

He had been lucky.

She took a breath as he looked at her as she looked him over fretting a bit. He allowed it knowing it was nerves on her part. He smiled a little and then kissed her again before he turned as Angus came to him with his tiny lass who had woken at his voice and was looking about.

He smiled taking her in his arms and holding her in the crook of his arm as he held his wife with the other. He looked about.

The Jacobites had won.


	31. Recovery and Loss

Chapter 31 – Recovery and Loss

Lizzy took a breath.

Her husband was safe, but it was then she noticed one more of their family that she had not seen since the night before. She looked at Jamie suddenly, eyes wide. "Where is Fergus? I am sure he went to fight? Have you seen him?" she asked suddenly panicked. "Jamie…"

"Dinnae fash, mo ghraidh. Tak' a wee keek ootdoors." He told her, rocking his bairn who started to protest. Jamie watched her go after a soft kiss over their baby as he held her, his free hand on Lizzy's neck a moment.

Jamie walked over and lifted the dropper and the canteen and sat down next to Rupert with Angus beside him. Feeding the bairn was calming for him as he held her, whispering in Gaelic softly as he pressed the dropper to her lips.

Outside Lizzy saw Fergus, sitting dazed on a cart. "Fergus! You little wretch! I could box your ears for sneaking off like that!" She cried enfolding him into her embrace.

He looked at her, pale, covered in mud and blood, eyes unfocused as though he could not see her well. "Milady…"

"Are you all right?" she asked, touching his hair, looking him over.

"I…" He took a breath. "I killed an English soldier milady. Milord brought me here." He asked looking about.

She looked at him. "Don't tell me that."

"I think I killed him. He fell down. I had a knife…it was bloody…"

Lizzy pulled him to her chest again. "Oh Fergus." She whispered. She well knew the trauma of killing someone for the first time. He was so young to know such things. "Oh! I'm so sorry." She held him a moment and then pulled him upright. "You aren't injured are you?"

"No, milady. I'm just…tired. Very tired…"

She nodded hugging him close. "Come with me. I'll get you some food and somewhere to sleep." She said. She brought him into the house and took him up the stairs to the bedroom she had shared with Jamie. She laid made a nice pallet on the floor near the window and lifted some fruit and cheese she had in a bag.

"Eat these and then rest." She said.

He took them and nodded.

She walked down the stairs and sighed as she moved to start her rounds again, but Jamie laid a hand on her as he held their now sleeping bairn. "Katie. Rest a moment." He said. "Ye ainlie gave birth a day ago."

She sighed and allowed him to lead her to a chair. She sat down heavily as he stood beside her.

Nearby Angus was standing near Rupert watching him as Ross covered Kincaid with a blanket. Both he and Angus looked at each other a moment and then crossed themselves.

"We didnae run." Ross said.

Angus nodded. "Na. Ye didn't." He said.

Murtagh sighed. "Kin ye hawp we teuk th' supply line wi'oot a shot?"

Jamie chuckled. "Thay wur awready in sic disarray. It's a wonder thay hud nae run a' th'gither."

Murtagh walked over holding a bottle. Jamie looked back where he stood. He handed Lizzy the baby and then sighed.

"Dinnae fash yersel. That blubber na doubt saved his innards." Murtagh said.

"He ate mair than lik' three o' us eh?" Angus smiled a little.

Murtagh chuckled a little.

"Aye he cuid sloch." Jamie said leaning against a post. Angus winced and looked away. "Kin sloch. Ah meant tae say." Jamie corrected quickly.

Angus sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Urr ye a' richt then _caraid_?" Jamie asked him handing him a bottle.

"Aye, juist fauchelt." Angus said yawning. He then took a drink of his bottle and then nodded to Murtagh and Ross who both lifted their own to him in salute.

Lizzy rose to her feet seeing something on Jamie as he reached up to scratch under his shirt. She lifted his shirt up with her free hand and looked at the circular bruise near to where his kidney was. She looked at him.

"Looks like you got stepped on by something."

"A horse."

"A horse?!" She gasped.

"It wasn't his fault." Jamie said instantly defending the horse. "Th' british wur in sic a retreat, an officer galloped richt ower me."

Murtagh chuckled a little as Jamie flexed a little and then drew his dirk, looking at it.

She gave him an exasperated look and then moved to lift a glass jar she had on a table. She walked back and handed it to him as he held his dirk still.

"Fill this." She ordered.

"Bit…"

"You have had nine hundred pounds of horse on your kidney. I want to make sure you do not have any blood in your urine."

He looked at her about to protest, but the look she gave him quelled it and he instead bowed ironically to her.

He looked at Rupert and then Ross and then stepped forward looking at one of the injured British officers there.

The Englishman looked at him a bit queer.

Jamie then smiled. "Haud this while ah aim." He said playfully.

The Englishman laughed as he took the jar as he rose to his feet. "Six pence says you can't make it...from where you stand." He said putting it on the ground, a few feet from Jamie.

Jamie looked down. "Weel it won't be easy, bit fur six pence ah wull mak' th' effort."

The Englishmen made their bets among themselves.

"Wheesht a' body. Let th' jimmy concentrate." Murtagh said

Jamie shifted, lifting his kilt and letting loose to the amazement and amusement of those near.

There was a cough behind Jamie. Lizzy turned from where she was looking at a patient and gasped. The women rose to their feet, and everyone froze at the visitor.

"Madame Fraser." Prince Charles said, holding his beret.

She stepped forward as Jamie froze looking at Murtagh suddenly.

"You labors on our behalf are much appreciated." The Prince said.

She curtsied to him. "Your royal highness." She said softly.

He stepped to her a moment. "She always sleeps the little angel." He smiled affectionately at the baby whose breathing seemed to be worse again though he didn't seem to notice.

Lizzy smiled. "At this stage they do little else, your highness." Lizzy moved away to check on her and to see if she could wake her enough to get some of the laudanum down her again.

He nodded and turned back as Jamie let his kilt down and slowly turned to the Prince.

"Be wary of the floor, your highness." Lizzy said belatedly. "There is much blood. It might be slippery."

The Prince waved off her concern as he came to Jamie. Jamie bowed as the officer looked startled to see the Prince there. The Prince lifted his hand to Jamie's cheek. "I bring you the blessing and gratitude of my father." Jamie rose to his full height looking at the Prince. "Your deeds today will be forever remembered." The Prince stepped away as Jamie and the officer exchanged a look. "If this victory had been over foreigners, my victory would be complete, but since it is over Englishmen it brings a damper to the celebration and chill over my heart. I say to you all, I came here in the interest of both our countries which are in truth, but one country. My father would have…"

"Victory!" Came a loud shout from the doorway as Dougal came into the hospital. He laughed as Jamie looked at him. "Victory is ours. It's time tae celebrate!" He said lifting Alice up into his arms and kissing her cheek.

She gasped and laughed even as Jamie stepped forward.

"Uncle…" He said gesturing to the Prince who stood dumbfounded at the interruption.

Dougal ignored them both as he looked at the redcoats beside Jamie. "Whit's this then? yer treating thae bastards lik' oor ain?"

"Dougal. Th' british wur given quarter oan th' field in trial ye didnae hear." Jamie said lifting a hand. Lizzy looked at Jeremy and handed him the baby as she moved, drawing Jamie's dirk and walking with it at her side as she moved behind Jamie. "Th' british hae bin given a lesson that thay wull nae soon forgoat. Lea thaim be noo."

"Ah don't gie a shite aboot that …" Dougal said drawing his own as Jamie grabbed him and Lizzy lifted her dirk as she stood between him and the unarmed British who were just as surprised as Dougal was to see her there.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are a fool Dougal MacKenzie!" She barked.

"Git oot o' mah wey ye whore or ah wull cut ye doon alang wi' thae men!" Dougal growled as Jamie held him, his eyes flashing at his uncle calling his wife so, but it was the Prince who spoke.

"Yes! Men!" The Prince said.

Dougal jumped back from Jamie and Lizzy as he saw who was there.

"And they are my father's subjects!" The Prince said.

Dougal sheathed his blade and lifted his hands wide realizing finally what they had tried to warn him about and he would not hear.

Lizzy moved, blade at her side as she moved and knelt, a little painfully at the Prince's side. "Forgive me for drawing a blade in your presence, your highness." She said bowing her head as she lifted it with both hands to him.

The Prince looked at her and then took the dirk from her hands. He stepped closer and put his hand under her chin. "You did it in defense of defenseless men. It is well forgiven, Lady Broch Tuarach." He said softly. He looked over at Dougal. Of course the Princess would know the rules of court, but he wondered if the man did. He knew few enough highlanders had ever been near a big city let alone seen court. Even if he was so inclined, taking the head of a royal was not something that was done, though she hardly looked it her, dress stained, hair unkempt, her body weary from long hours… She was a true hero to him. Would he have been born with half her mettle.

He offered her a hand and she took it, a little stiffly as she got to her feet, showing she was still sore and stiff from the birth, though she was hiding it well enough. He kissed her fingers lightly and then released her.

She nodded slowly and stepped back.

The Prince walked forward to Dougal and took his face in his hand. "Each of these men are your brother." He said. He let his hand drop. "My God sir, where is your Christian charity?"

Dougal looked down. Silent.

The Prince stared coldly at him. "James. I wish you to remove this gentleman from the muster roll forthwith." The Prince leaned closer. "There is no place for such a man who has such wanton disregard for British life in my army." He then stepped back and pointed to the door.

Dougal took a shaky breath, bowed a little and then moved toward the door.

Jamie's voice stopped him at the threshold. "Dougal mackenzie is a true warrior."

The Prince and his wife and everyone there turned to look at him. Dougal remained facing away, but he paused, listening.

"Yer ryle highness. Ah ken it weel. Despite his foolish tongue." Jamie continued. "He taught me weel as a lad." Jamie stepped forward, eyes on Dougal at the door. "If this airmie is tae triumph, we need ilka warrior we kin muster." His eyes moved back to the Prince who was watching him, listening.

"Yes James. And the fastest horse will undoubtedly win the race." He looked back at Dougal. "Now what good is it when it's master is tossed from its saddle in the process." He looked back at Jamie. "What am I to do with such a blood thirsty barbarian?" He demanded.

Jamie took a breath. "We…promote him." Jamie said. "Yer ryle highness, as captain o' th' newly put the gether highlander dragoons, gie him fifteen o' oor best riders 'n' horses." He walked to the door, facing Dougal. "Let thaim follow th' enemy 'n' report oan troop movements. Harass th' supply lines tae mak' uise o' his abilities." He walked back to the prince. "'n' yer ryle highness wull ne'er hae tae lay een upon him again."

The prince smiled a little and touched Jamie's cheek affectionately. "You have an ingenious mind James." He nodded and then walked to Dougal who bowed to him. "You are in his debt rogue." He said coldly. "See that he does not come to regret his benevolence."

The Prince then walked outside.

Jamie was watching Dougal. Jamie lifted his sword as Dougal came to him. "Ah thank ye lad lad. Truly." He said softly. "'n' ah swear ah wull nae gie ye cause tae regret yer generosity." Jamie nodded and turned to go, but Dougal grabbed his arm firmly. "Ah ken whit yer aboot. Ye champion me 'n' ye exile me baith at th' identical time. That's a plot worthy o' mah brother Colum." He said and then moved away.

Jamie smiled after him.

Lizzy stood, arms folded as Dougal passed her and went toward Angus who was sitting, arms at his sides, head bent forward as he sat in the chair. Jamie came to his wife, gently touching her cheek.

"Awright, angus. How's rupert then?" Dougal said looking at the man lying across the room and then back at Angus. "Awright. Blether tae me jimmy, he's mah mukker as weel…?" He asked as he touched his shoulder and Angus pitched to the side.

Dougal gasped. "Katie!" He cried as he eased the younger man to the floor. Angus's eyes were wide and his mouth full of blood as he looked up, panicked as Jamie knelt by his head and Katie looked at him.

"Oh Meine Goette!" She cried. She pulled up his shirt to reveal his distended belly and the purple bruising. "The Cannon blast!" She cried. "He has been bleeding inside this whole time!" She cried helplessly. She cupped his neck. "Angus!"

Jamie looked at her. "Is thare nothing ye kin dae?" Jamie asked looking at her horrified.

"Save me…save me mistress." Angus begged, eyes wide as he tried to breathe.

Lizzy looked at Dougal and then Jamie and nodded. "Aye. There is." She said, eyes open in horror at the very thought.

Jamie touched her arm. "Dae it!" He said as he held Angus's skull in his hand.

"Please!" Angus begged around the blood.

She took a breath and then violently whipped Angus's neck, head one way, body the other, snapping it, killing him instantly. She took a breath as blood streamed from his mouth to the floor, eyes forever open, the look almost grateful for ending his suffering.

Jamie and Dougal looked at Lizzy, alarmed she had so efficiently ended their friend's life. Jamie knew it was something that Wang Lun had taught her. It was a quick, clean kill, bloodless, and there was no coming back.

Not that Angus was going to survive this anyway.

Lizzy sat back, hands shaking as Jamie crossed himself. She panted and was shaking badly at what she had done. Everyone there knew that Angus was suffocating on his own blood and she had given him a clean and non-agonizing death, but still, it was hard to take as they all stared at each other.

Lizzy whimpered and then bent her head down, kissing his cheek as she then wrapped her arms around his body and began to sob. Dougal slowly took his hand while Jamie knelt, silent.

There was a cry behind them as Rupert woke and then moved, coming slowly to his friend. Lizzy looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Jamie's and Dougal were also weeping as Rupert bent and lifted Angus's sword. He held it to him as he went back to the bed, sitting down heavily he took a breath and had his own tears.

Lizzy took Jamie's hand as he sat, head bowed.

After a time, she reached out and closed Angus's eyes. She looked up at Jeremy who held the tiny lass who was starting to whimper. Jeremy was bouncing her, trying to distract her since there was no more milk.

Lizzy took a shaky breath and let go of her husband who looked at her, his eyes full of emotion as he looked at her and then Dougal. She rose shakily to her feet and sat down on the cot next to Rupert who looked at her sadly as well. She took the now crying baby from Jeremy Foster and bared a breast for her to nurse.

The baby was able to suckle weakly and Jamie looked up as Lizzy softly started to sing.

" _Jesus bleibet meine Freude,_

 _Meines Herzens Trost und Saft,_

 _Jesus wehret allem Leide,_

 _Er ist meines Lebens Kraft,_

 _Meiner Augen Lust und Sonne,_

 _Meiner Seele Schatz und Wonne;_

 _Darum laß ich Jesum nicht,_

 _Aus dem Herzen und Gesicht_."

Jamie had moved after they covered Angus with a blanket to her side as he looked down at the tiny baby who was mostly asleep and Rupert.

Lizzy looked at Rupert. "You need your rest, Rupert. He would not want you dead also." She said softly.

He looked at her, eyes red from tears and nodded slowly. He laid down. Lizzy gave Jamie his daughter to hold as she looked at Rupert's wound.

She straightened and moved to walk passed Jamie, but she stumbled and staggered, her body finally reaching its limit. Jeremy caught her as she reached for the nearby table and nearly missed it. "Katie!" He gasped.

Jamie was at his side also.

She took a breath. "No, I am fine…I just need…a moment…" She said and promptly collapsed against Jeremy, body limp in a swoon.

Jeremy took a breath and lifted her in his arms. "She is exhausted."

"Aye 'n' overwrought." Jamie said. "Kin ye bring her tae th' kip?"

Jeremy nodded as Jamie went up the stairs followed by Jeremy carrying his wife. Once in the room, Jamie found Fergus, awake on his pallet. He smiled and passed him the small bairn before turning to lift his wife.

Jeremy took a breath. "I will try to keep things in order until morning." He said.

Jamie nodded and moved, lying Lizzy on the bed, he stripped her to her chemise and then tucked her into the bed. He was not sure who was more exhausted, she or he, but for now he would stay awake.

He fell asleep, the bairn in a drawer of the dresser that was there with a blanket. Fergus was near her.

ZzZ

It was early when Jamie woke to Fergus shaking his arm urgently. He looked at the young lad. "Whit's it?" He asked, his annoyance evaporating seeing the lad's face.

"Something is wrong milord!" Fergus said.

"Whit?" Jamie sat up, looking at him.

"With the baby!"

Jamie could hear it now, the soft mewing wail and rattling breath. The bairn was across the room and he gasped moving quickly to where she was, squirming, trying to breath like Angus. He lifted her in his arms. She was hungry, sucking on his finger as he touched her face.

He looked at his wife who was sleeping through the weak cries and weak coughing. "Gang doonby. Ask jeremy fur honey water."

Fergus moved to do so, coming back with the liquid and the dropper. Jamie nodded and put some into the dropper and then put it into the tiny month. The baby coughed, bringing some of it back up. Jamie managed to get some down her. The baby, weakened now, was whimpering softly.

Jamie moved to the window seat, looking at his daughter in the low light of the predawn. The tiny girl was trying to breath and could not well.

She was dying.

And he could not stop it from happening.

He sat, watching her fight for air, feeling powerless to help her in anyway as he held her upright, trying to help her.

The dawn light grew stronger and he took a breath. " _Do pheathraichean agus bràthair bhiodh ghràdhaich do choinnich thu, ainmeil thu bheag a ghalad. Bha thu cho beag, thàinig ro luath. You bidh cuimhne air. Tha mi a 'gealltainn dhuibh. Do bhràithrean a tha 'feitheamh ort. Bidh sinn a 'faicinn a chèile a dh'aithghearr. Tha mi a 'gealltainn dhuibh beag Faith_." He spoke to her softly, voice barely a whisper.

Fergus looked at him. "What is wrong milord?" He asked, seeing Jamie's eyes wet. "Is she…ill?"

"Nae lang…" Jamie said softly. "Gang then, wee angel. Fly hame. Let yer uncle angus shaw ye th' wey." He said in English, a tear running down his cheek.

Fergus looked at him. "No…milord…"

Faith's eyes opened a little and she looked about a little as she took a deep breath, the deepest she had in more than two hours.

But it was her last.

Her tiny eyes shut and she went limp as if she slept, but when he lifted a hand to her chest. There was no heartbeat. Jamie's eyes shut and tears fell down his cheeks as the first light of the new dawn touched her soft innocent face.

ZzZ

Jamie could not move for a time, his face wet with the tears that had moistened his eyes, but not fallen for Angus, now fell. He looked back at his wife. This would shatter her spirit utterly.

He rose to his feet and walked slowly to her side. She lay on her side. He dropped to his knees at her side. He laid the tiny bundle beside her as he reached up shakily to touch her cheeks.

She woke and looked at him. "Jamie." She said softly, almost happily. Then she saw his face. "What is it?"

He took a breath and closed his eyes against the pain as a new wave of tears came to his eyes. "I'm sae sorry, _mo chridhe_. Sae, sae sorry…"

She looked at him. "What has happened?"

He took a shaky breath and nodded to the tiny bundle beside her. Faith looked all the world like she was sleeping, but her chest was not rising and her lips were a faint blue color. "She…she's gaen _mo ghraidh_. Her wee lungs…she couldn't breathe…'n'…" The doctor had warned him it could happen, but Jamie had pusghed it from his mind for the battle. Now it stung with harsh reality.

Lizzy looked at him, her face going dead white. She gasped. "No! No! NO!" She screamed at him. "Jamie please! Take her to Dr. Harris. Please! He can help her!" She cried sitting up.

Jamie shook his head as she tried to talk to him desperately. "Katie….Katie." He enfolded her into his arms as she sobbed. Her little hands beating his shoulders. "Ah ken…ah ken…" He murmured, his own pain forgotten in his need to comfort his wife.

After a time, Lizzy pulled away from him, looking down at the precious bundle. She lifted her and held her close. Jamie had sat beside her, mutely in his own grief as he eventually ripped part of his plaid to wrap her in.

She was born and died a Fraser.

ZzZ

Jamie had let Lizzy hold the baby all morning, softly singing, trying to find some measure of reasoning as to why their baby had died. Jamie then took her, though Lizzy tried to stop him at first and she wound up curling on the bed and sobbing.

Jamie went down the stairs and nodded to the men as he wrapped the tiny bundle in the strip of plaid. Murtagh looked up at his godson's face.

"Whit haes happened? is katie weel?"

Jamie nodded as a wail from above made them both look up and then back at each other. "Na, bit she bides."

Murtagh looked at him. Jamie nodded to the small bundle he held. "Faith Fraser… Haes died." He whispered.

"Christ, laddie, i'm sorry!" Murtagh gasped.

Jamie nodded a thank you. "A'm needin' tae bury her in th' kirk yaird."

It was raining as Jamie and Murtagh went to the church. They paid the Father for the plot and went out to dig the grave themselves. Dougal and Ross came, pulling a cart with Angus and Kincaid. The pair would also be buried here.

The four men dug in the soft earth, digging graves until midmorning when they laid the three to rest. The men were to either side of the tiny girl. The father said a few words and then the men walked back, somber, drinking whisky between them.

Jamie stopped at a stone cutter's shop and requested a stone be made. A flat stone with the name Faith Fraser and the date 1745. The man was happy to help the grieving father and told him it would be ready by the next day.

ZzZ

Lizzy was listless for three days, not eating, hardly drinking as she lay in the bed.

Jamie had laid the stone on his daughters tiny grave. The other two had made crosses for the fallen men they had made with large sticks and twine, craving into the sticks their names, their birth and they deaths.

Jamie could only sit and watch his wife. The Prince was preparing to move on. Jamie was yet to tell him that his goddaughter had died.

It was two more days before the Prince determined that they should press on. Lizzy was awake looking out the window when Jamie came for her. She was dressed in a dress she had brought with her from France and a veil of brown lace was in her hair.

Jamie was dressed in black. He had gone to speak to the Prince about the loss of his daughter and that his wife was not herself, which was why they had not come to the celebratory dinners. The Prince's face had fallen upon the news and he told Jamie he needed to visit the lass before they left.

With their effects packed, the two walked to the church yard, hand in hand, Dougal, Murtagh, Fergus, Ross, and Rupert behind them. Jamie led Lizzy to a small area of the yard where the three new graves were.

He knelt before the small grave as Lizzy stood behind him, tears in her eyes. He held a spoon his hand, one of the apostle spoons he had brought with him to have for luck on the campaign. He looked down at the square carved headstone and sighed.

"Saint Andrew." Jamie spoke. He kissed the handle and then laid it on the stone. "If we mist bury ye 'ere in tranent 'n' nae lallybroch, then let it be wi' a scot saint tae guard ye." He took a breath. "Ye hae yer uncles 'ere 'n' yer brothers wi' ye. We wull see ilk ither again." He was silent a moment. Lizzy moved to his side, sinking in the grass, tears in her eyes.

The others stood back from the pair, allowing them their privacy.

Jamie crossed himself and then kissed his fingers as he looked at the grave. Beside him, Lizzy did as well, taking a shaky breath. She then reached a hand to her husband. Lizzy had not spoken a word since she had cried so much and so hard she no longer could do anything, but sleep. Jamie had held her, lost in his own feelings, trying to make sense of it all. Now he took her hand. He took a breath. It was the first sign of life he had seen from her in days and the first time she had touched him in return.

Jamie bowed his head as he held his wife's hand tight. Lizzy leaned forward to touch the grave and let her tears run down her already tear stained cheeks. Jamie shed tears as well, though he did silently.

He looked to the sides of her. "Guard her weel kincaid 'n' angus." He whispered. "Shaw her th' wey hame."

There was a sound of boots in the grass. The group at the back turned and looked, startled. They remained motionless as the Prince walked forward as Lizzy sat back.

Jamie and Lizzy rose to their feet, Lizzy a little shaky as Jamie supported her, and arm about her back. The Prince stepped to them without any sort of heralding or word. Both parents looked up as the Prince knelt beside them and laid a single white rose from the garden of the home he had been staying in on the grave. He was dressed in black also as if mourning a family member as well.

He took a breath and looked at Jamie. "She was so pure to be taken so soon." He said, voice soft, full of lament. "My heart breaks with yours James. I do not understand why God would take such an innocent soul home." He looked down. "Mark me, I never was able to say goodbye to her and I shall regret it for the rest of my days."

Lizzy was moved by this that she forgot all decorum and stepped to him and embraced him. The Prince was startled at first, but then allowed it, holding her close, a hand going to her head as she wept against him.

After a few moments he gently pressed her back as she began to quiet. He touched her cheek softly. "She is in a better place, Katie." He said calling her familiar. "A better place and it is God's promise we will see them again soon." He whispered to her. He looked at her a moment before he kissed her cheek.

She nodded.

He looked down at the other two graves. "It is very appropriate that she has two of my men with her who fell. What were their names?"

"Angus Mohr and Alexander Kincaid." Lizzy said, voice hoarse. They were the first words she had spoken in five days.

The Prince nodded and stepped away, drawing his sword he lifted it before his face and then down to his side. " _Virescit vulnere virtus_." He said, reciting his clan motto before he sheathed his weapon and turned to leave.

Jamie stepped to his wife and caressed her arm before he nodded to the others. They walked back to the room and dressed back in clothing that would be better for travel, but still, Jamie had his black jacket of mourning. They put the rest of their things on the wagon.

Ross held Lizzy's horse's reins as Jamie lifted her up to her side saddle. Lizzy had her cloak about her as the rain began to fall as the whole of the Scottish army started to be on the move. Jamie was beside her, watching her.

She turned her face to the sky and let the rain cool her hot cheeks and cleanse her soul. After a few moments she looked at Jamie who was watching her carefully. She offered a small smile. "I love you James."

He nodded. "A loue ye as weel. Sae muckle." He murmured as he looked back at the long columns of the Scots on the move. They had won the battle, but the war was just started.

However, the victory helped morale.

More would come to the cause. That was assured. Perhaps they would win.


	32. Winter is Coming

Chapter 32 – Winter is Coming

The army marched toward the southwest, but already the days were becoming colder. Their aim was Glasgow. Lizzy rode stoically near the front with Jamie, The Prince, the honor guard, Lord Murray, and John O'Sullivan. In her side saddle she looked so small and pale compared to the men about her. She wore her hair in a thick braid down her back, a sign that she was in mourning.

It was one afternoon that Jamie and Lizzy broke ranks to allow her to urinate in the tree line away from the men. Jamie was an officer who could write such passes and with him as an escort, she had no need of a pass.

He sat at the edge of the trees, plaid over his shoulders waiting.

Lizzy picked her way toward the burn she could hear babbling nearby. She sighed finding a place out of view of the lines and her husband and lifted her skirts. She felt something on her leg and reached down, flicking a curious spider from her stocking as she straightened her clothing.

She walked back toward her husband who was holding the reins of her mount waiting. She could see him through the trees, but she froze seeing a body. She moved closer. It was a highlander from his plaid, dead at least two days by the smell and degradation to the body. His weapon was at his side, his throat cut and eyes put out as a warning as he lay against a tree face puffy from decomposition.

Lizzy took a breath and looked at him sadly. Was this what awaited them? Death? Were her nightmarish dreams destined to become reality? She stood looking at the body for some minutes until Jamie's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Katie?" He called. "Howfur lang does it tak' tae tak' a simple pish?" He said louder than he likely meant for she heard him.

"I will be right there." She said.

She stooped and lifted the weapon, a form of a halberd. She crossed herself and sighed, praying that those she knew and loved would not die like this poor young man who had fallen foul of a British patrol. She took a breath. This meant there were some in the area.

She walked back to Jamie carrying the long battle ax in her hand.

He looked at her curiously as he sat on his tall mount as the wind stirred their hair and snow started to fall from the sky. Too early to stick, it was, however, a time it could fall. He held the rein as he lifted her foot to the stirrup. She was still a little tender from giving birth only two weeks ago, but she took a breath and pulled herself up. She pulled her cloak to the other side as she settled her leg into the upper pommel as her other settled to the lower.

Jamie always marveled as she clicked, holding the weapon in her free hand, how graceful she looked from a rather precarious position. He clicked as well, leading his mount into the meadow where the columns were advancing.

She slowed, once down the slight hill and turned to him at her side. She lifted the weapon to him. "I found this. Someone can use it, I am sure."

"Aye. Wis it juist lying thare?"

"No. There was a body with it."

He blinked. "This is a highlander weapon."

She nodded. "There are British in the area. Come we must tell Lord Murray." She said leaning forward as she urged her mount into a gallop alongside the column. Jamie moved to follow, watching his wife as her hair flowed back as did her cloak, snapping behind her like a flag as she made her way back toward the head of the line.

"Lord Murray." She said coming toward him. She pulled her mount up as she approached. He paused turning his own mount to face her as the columns advanced.

"Aye lass?" He asked seeing her as she straightened.

"We have a problem." She said nodding back to Jamie who held the weapon.

Jamie nodded looking at his wife nodding to her to continue.

Lord Murray nodded patiently to her.

"The British have been watching us. They killed a highland boy in the woods there that I think got too close to them."

"A random attack?" The Prince asked.

Lizzy shook her head. "Random perhaps, but putting out someone's eyes is not something you do to just anyone you would kill."

"A warning. To us." Lord Murray said nodding. "Weel dane lass."

She nodded and bowed her head. She lifted and looked at Jamie as the general turned to speak to the Prince nearby.

ZzZ

The lines made it to Glasgow and camped outside the city as the Prince planned his next move. As word of his victory spread, more and more people were joining on a daily basis. Jamie had been again put in charge of training these men up, which since he now had battle ready men who had seen action, he had them aid him in his task.

Dougal had taken his men and ridden south and west, looking for the enemy that had been in disarray. General Cope, it was learned had been relieved of his duties and was facing a court martial for his loss and capture of nearly two thousand men.

These men had marched, under guard to with the lines, bound, heads down as they marched between the Scots. Once in Glasgow, they were held in a large barrack area that the Prince ordered put under guard. He, however, made it clear that those held, many injured were to be treated fairly.

Lizzy tasked herself with seeing to the wounded. Again her trusted women worked long hours. She perhaps would work the longest, on her feet until Jeremy or Jamie would force her to cot to rest.

The camp spent nearly three weeks in Glasgow, restocking supplies and learning where the enemy was. The Prince had heard that there was a significant amount of men that were between him and London. He did not have the manpower to lay siege to the capital yet and he knew it.

ZzZ

A storm came early and the men were cold, hovering around their fires, watching as the days turned to night quickly.

The Frasers were in a room of a farm croft on the outside of Glasgow. In the main room were many of the men of the group Jamie had brought including Jeremy, Fergus, Murtagh, and Ross.

Lizzy had seen to cooking for them in the hearth and sat by it on a small stool. The loss of her child had effected each man there in some way and they all mourned with the laird and lady. Jamie only spoke of it to her, learning to share his feelings after bottling his torment from Randall. This grief he shared with her and letting her speak helped her as well.

She saw something out of the corner of her eye, a younger man, McPherson, stood scratching his underarms and then when he thought her head was turned away, he was scratching under his kilt.

"Git thaim ill dae ye, laddie?" Murtagh said with sympathy.

The boy, barely eighteen, nodded. "Aye. They're eating me alive." He whined.

Lizzy sighed and ignored the want to suddenly scratch. Lice were an all too common problem in the cramped conditions in which they stayed. People ate, slept, and frequently copulated, for those with wives or women of the town they had found to bed, in a very small area. Jamie being an officer for the group was able to have a private room with his wife who had become somewhat of a mother hen of the group after her child had died.

Lizzy well knew that she would remain louseless as so long as Jamie did. She spent time giving through her hair with a very fine comb and washed her hair in a mixture she knew was very unappealing to the buggers. She did the same treatment to Jamie when she could get him to sit still long enough that was.

Lizzy looked back as the boy sighed.

"Howfur dae ye git rid o' thaim?" The boy asked.

Murtagh lifted his dirk. "Weel foremaist ye shave hauf o' locks, bit ainlie hauf mynd."

"How come ainlie hauf?"

"Fur ye set fire tae th' remaining locks 'n' ye chib thaim whin thay run ower tae th' ither side." Murtagh said.

The boy flushed hotly as the other men jeered.

Jamie came from above, looking at the group as a father his sons. He smiled walking toward his wife slowly. "That is isn't th' best wey ye ken. Th' best wey is tae pour oan whisky."

"How come whisky?"

"Fur whin thay git drunk 'n' nap, thay fall aff." Jamie said finally reaching his wife as the men laughed more again. He bent and kissed her softly as she then turned to dish out the stew for the men there. Jamie passed bowls around and then took two bowls in his hands and nodded to Lizzy to follow him upstairs.

The thatch had a gap in it and snow was falling on the wooden floor near the health as the window howled outside. There was a warm fire in the hearth though and Lizzy moved to sit before it. Jamie joined her.

They ate in silence and then she sat, drawing her knees up to her chest as she watched the flames dance.

He sighed, gently touching her cool cheek. "Urr ye weel?" He asked.

"Aye. I just miss her." She said softly. "I miss Angus too."

The women had bound her breasts hard to her causing her pain for the first couple days, but now the milk was receding and not as painful. She could move about mostly normal again and she had found being a camp matron a way to keep her mind off of the grief. She still bled heavily for eleven days, a day longer than she had before, but now only bled in spots and would likely for another few weeks.

But alone, with Jamie, who shared her grief, she could let him know how she felt.

"How many more will have to die before this war has meaning?" She asked. "I feel…numb." She said.

He sighed and pulled her into his arms. He held her to him and then after a time she shivered a little. He lifted her, carrying her to the bed. He set her down and quickly moved to strip her so she could climb into the bed and be warmer.

He stripped himself, watching her as she laid down, blankets to her chin. He then joined her. She snuggled against him and he sighed, lamenting that she had not been churched yet and that it was within a month of giving birth. He knew that making love could be uncomfortable and until Lizzy was churched, the superstitious highlanders would see it as a time for the fairies to try to steal her or to make her pregnant for their own uses.

Jamie was educated enough to know that wasn't true, but he did not want her to be in pain as he made love to her either. He liked watching her face have utter joy and love as he moved within her, feeling her walls about him, feeling her peak as she made tiny noises a bliss. Lizzy was not a loud lover, but she had other ways of proving she liked what he did.

Her small hand caressed his thigh, moving up to his belly and then down to the silken heat of his penis. He gasped, startled, looking at her as he groaned in half pained contentment.

"Katie… We can't. Nae yit. Ah dae nae wantae hurt ye."

"I can't. But you can." She said as she caressed him expertly, knowing he would not resist her. He laid back and then gasped as she smiled at him, kissing his powerful shoulder before she ducked under the blanket.

Anything that resembled cognitive thought left Jamie's mind at the first touch of her mouth on him. He looked upward as she sucked, caressed, and licked him into oblivion. She could not enjoy their marital bed, but there was no reason why he had to suffer.

After she crawled up to be against him, finding his warmth comforting.

" _Tha mi 'n dùil sgàin mo chridhe_." He said softly with affection.

"What did you say?" She asked, lifting her head from his chest, the taste of his seed still pungent in her mouth, though not unpleasant. She reached for the small clay cup of water he had placed on the small table near her, knowing her habit of needing water at night.

"Ah said, ah thought mah hert wis aff tae burst." He said softly licking his lip. "A loue ye sae, Katie." He murmured, bending his head to kiss her.

Below the men were still jeering each other, but soon would sleep. He drew her closer to keep her warm as he looked at the snow beginning to collect against the wall from the hole in the roof.

It was only October.

ZzZ

It was nearly November as the armies themselves had been having several minor skirmishes. The Bonny Prince needed more men. Lord Fraser of Lovat and the MacKenzie had remained neutral on the grounds of not wishing to enter the war.

The Prince summoned Jamie to him. Lizzy was with him. They were rarely separated. The Prince had become used to the stoic Lady Fraser being about. He had remarked on several occasions that he wished half the men had her bearing. She had tended wounded, kept Jamie's regiment in order (a couple times breaking up fights between them and other Highlanders or the new French artillery brigade), and she had lost a child. The child he had been godfather of and so he felt especially moved by her grief, which she did not show much, far less than he expected being a woman. Again, to him, spoke of her fortitude.

He smiled as the pair walked into the room he used as his military headquarters at Bannockburn. He walked to Lady Fraser who curtsied lightly to him, but he cupped her chin before she could drop fully into it and pulled her to her feet, even as Jamie bowed behind her.

He looked into her eyes and then bent kissing her cheek as he caressed the other lightly with his fingers. He held her with as much affection as he did her husband now and he cared for her welfare. "Katie." He said informally.

"Your highness." She said smiling a little.

He smiled more and kissed her brow. "It does me well to see you about, Katie."

"You are kind." She said.

He then looked behind her at Jamie who had straightened. "James. I have need of you."

"Aye." Jamie said.

The Prince moved to his maps. "I have need of the men of the MacKenzie and Fraser of Lovat. They have many and refuse to join the cause."

"Thay refuse tae jyne th' british as weel." Jamie said. "They're neutral."

The Prince looked up. "I need you to change their minds about this."

"Me, yer royal highness?" Jamie said standing, hand on the pommel of his sword.

"You are kinsman to both clans. You are a patriot of the cause and leader. You will be my voice in this." He stepped to Jamie. "Mark me, this could win the war for us James. If we had the men they keep safe within their borders, the English could be routed for good."

Lizzy took a breath.

It was heard by both men and the Prince looked at her. "Yes, Katie?"

She stepped forward. "My brother reports that the British are recalling their troops from the continent. We must act quickly." She said laying the short letter on the table.

The Prince looked at it. "I cannot read Prussian, my lady."

She laid a copy down, in Jamie's flowing scripted hand beside it, in English.

He looked at it. "This makes no sense. What is this? It seems to be talking about flowers and meadows."

Jamie stepped forward. "Aye. That is fur it's in code. Yer highness."

The Prince then looked up. "But you can read this."

"Aye." Jamie said. "he writes that th' french batteries ur less in silesia fur o' thair support 'ere, however, that he kin lose th' war fur o' th' british comin' back hame…" He looked up at the Prince eyes blue. "To defeat ye."

The Prince then looked at Lizzy. "You have never told me you communicate with your brother. He is the enemy currently, Madam. Some could regard such communication as treason."

"He is not an enemy." She countered. "In fact as I recall, his stance is neutral on this affair, but…" She stepped closer to the Prince. "He did start a war to try to distract the British to help the Jacobites."

"It was convenient; why did he do it?" The Prince asked.

Jamie smiled a little. "Hae ye sisters, yer ryle highness?"

The Prince looked up. "No. I only have a brother." He said looking at Jamie.

Jamie smiled. "Sisters ur special creatures, yer highness. Ye wish tae keek efter thaim fur ye loue thaim sae muckle. Ye wish tae hulp thaim whin they're in trauchle, bit at times ye dae nae ken howfur. As a ryle this is complicated by politics nae juist o' families or clans, bit nation states." He took a step forward. "Frederick didnae lik' th' fact she wed me, bit he cares fur his blood mair than he wull ever admit." He smiled a little. "His bairn sister is in danger 'ere, she is oan th' side o' rebellion, 'n' he haes dane a' he cuid tae aide her. A'm sure if captured he wid bargain fur her release tae him. That shuid count fur something o' th' measure o' a brother tae a sister."

The Prince nodded. "You have a sister do you not?"

"Aye. 'n' ah wid gie mah lee tae protect her if ah hud tae." Jamie said.

The Prince nodded and looked at Katie. "It is a wonder that you as a Princess would lower yourself so to be with this army and aid me in this cause. A secret royal who has rejected her finer clothing, even her very name." He stepped closer and again touched her cheek. "Mark me I am forever in your debt, my lady."

She smiled. "I thank you, your highness."

The Prince kissed her brow. "Now go. Do what you can to gain your kinsmen's men. Offer them lands if you must, perhaps even titles. I am not above such bribery for the major clan leaders."

Jamie nodded and bowed. "Ah wull see if dane."

Katie curtsied as well and together they walked out and down the street, silent for a moment.

Jamie took a breath. "This means we mist return tae lallybroch. We cuid return fur yule. See th' bairns."

She smiled up at him. "Do you think we have a chance? Lord Lovat is a clever man, Jamie. He will always come out smelling of roses."

"Aye." Jamie said.

They made ready for the long ride to the highlands leaving Murtagh and Ross in charge of the men with Fergus. Jeremy would travel back with them to Castle Leoch. He had fulfilled his task and now wished to rejoin his master. Jamie could not fault him.

It was early the next morning when the three traveled together toward Castle Leoch. The Prince had wished them to return within the month, but he told them to keep him informed as to their progress. He would be happy if they gained the men he required, no matter the time it took.


	33. The MacKenzie

Chapter 33 – The MacKenzie

The Frasers and Jeremy Foster arrived at Castle Leoch ten days after riding away from the Prince's main force. They had spent much time dodging patrols with Jamie wearing a beret to keep his red hair covered to prevent him from being spotted at a distance as Red Jamie, the outlaw leader.

Jeremy kept a fairly upbeat conversation with the pair. Jamie found the man who was his senior by two years and having been raised to be an officer in the British army to be a rather interesting character. He had left it all behind because of the disgust he had felt at the mistreatment of the Scots and because of Lizzy's plight.

They rode into the courtyard, unmolested. Jamie jumped down and then reached up to help his wife down from her saddle. She slid down and he held her to him as she steadied herself. Too many days on horseback had made her a bit saddle sore. She had not ridden so long without much rest in sometime. Even when marching with the columns she had been able to rest for a few hours' midday, but with Jeremy and Jamie, she rode from sun up to sun down. She had also ridden in a lady's saddle. Now she rode astride as they did and perhaps that was part of the problem with her dress kilted up and with the layers rubbing her flesh.

Colum MacKenzie's tacksmen in the courtyard came to see to the horses as Jeremy moved, greeting them with a smile.

"Ah, ye cam back Jeremy lad." One smiled clasping his hand.

"Aye." Jeremy said. "I have brought the laird and lady Broch Tuarach."

"It's guid tae see ye. We hae twa horses that need tae be shod."

Jeremy smiled and bowed to the laird and lady before moving off to attend to his duties at for the castle.

A tall red haired lad came to them and Lizzy smiled opening her arms as he came to them. "Hamish!" She beamed.

"Cousin Lizzy!" He cried happily as she enfolded him in a hug.

Jamie chuckled. "She ne'er goes by that name ony mair, ah a'maist forgoat that is pairt o' her name."

"Whit does she gang by then?" Hamish asked, standing back. He would be tall, like Dougal and Jamie in true MacKenzie fashion as he grew older. For now, he was all limbs and had not grown into them.

Lizzy smiled. "You can call me Lizzy, Hamish."

Jamie clicked his tongue. "Her name is Katherine." He said.

Lizzy shot him a glance and then hugged the boy to her again who was nearly her height.

Jamie chuckled lightly and then sent the youth off to play shiny where his friends were waiting.

Lizzy watched him go and sighed.

Jamie wrapped an arm about his wife and walked into the castle. Mrs. Fitz met them at the doorway, smiling as she looked at Lizzy.

"Ye twa ur sae thin. Come doon tae th' kitchens 'n' sloch afore th' laird calls ye tae him." She said.

Lizzy nodded. "May we freshen up a bit?"

The matron nodded and led them through the maze of corridors to a guest room. It was a nice room in the interior of the castle where it would be warmer for them as guests of the MacKenzie. They were a laird and lady and it was befitting to their station to be so welcomed.

The matron left them to call for water and fresh clothing for Lizzy, but Jamie caught her arm, whispering something to her in Gaelic. The matron looked at Lizzy and nodded.

Lizzy moved forward, faltering a bit. She wobbled as her legs turned to water, but thankfully Jamie was there. He caught her and brought her sharply to him as she swooned. He took a breath and took her weight and then lifted her against him, holding her close.

She was chilled, he could feel it through her dress. He carried her to a chair and he sat down, holding her across his lap, head to his shoulder. She started to come to after a few moments and he held her close, letting her listen to his steady heartbeat to keep her calm. She opened her eyes to look at him. He touched her cheek gently.

There was a knock and Mrs. Fitz returned and walked into the room with a bucket of water and clothes. Another woman held a fresh dress which she laid out on the bed. Both then bowed and left the laird and his lady.

Jamie helped Lizzy rise to her feet. She hissed a little in pain as the sore place on her bottom caught against her chemise. He followed her as she moved to the bed to change. She pulled off her dress and then the corset. She sighed, being able to breathe a little easier.

She straightened and moved dipping a cloth into the bucket. She washed her face and arms as she closed her eyes. She was aware that Jamie was watching her even as he squatted down to wash his own face and arms.

She moved to pick up the dress and he pressed her forward in a quick movement, startling her even as he lifted her chemise. She gasped looking back at him surprised by the action, thinking he meant to copulate with her. She hardly blamed him. He had been denied for nearly a month now, but instead he knelt, face in line with her bare bottom which startled her more as he put a hand on one cheek.

"Jamie…" she gasped.

He clicked his tongue at her as he lifted the small bottle that Mrs. Fitz had brought him. He looked up at her as she looked down at him, curious. He blushed a little. "This wull sting a bawherr." He warned.

She blinked and then he pressed the cloth he had soaked in the liquid to the raw place that had bled a bit as evidenced by her shift. She straightened upright and tried to move away even as he held her firmly between himself and the bed knowing she would try to move. He knew from experience the stuff burned like fire at first, but it would ease within moments.

She panted and dropped forward.

He nodded, caressing her hip. "Ah ken it hurts." He said. "This wull hulp. Ah promise ye."

She nodded against the bed sheets.

After a few moments she was able to straighten again and pulled the chemise from her and then pulled on the fresh and then the corset again. Jamie watched and then reached to help with the laces since she had no lady's maid there. He pulled the laces, but did not pull it tight against her body. He did not like the idea of her passing out from not getting enough air. Personally he saw no merit in the contraptions anyway.

She stepped into her dress and pulled the petticoats on. Then she pulled on the bodice.

"Na wonder it steals ye an oor tae dress." He said watching fascinated.

She smiled and nodded.

Together they walked to Colum's offices.

"Th' laird wull be wi' ye shortly." A man told them.

Lizzy looked about the room. Jamie watched her as she stood. She was so thin now after giving birth and not having many proper meals. He knew she took smaller potions so his men could have their fill. Here, where the foods were richer had caused her to become ill twice and it made him hurt to watch her.

Colum walked in and the pair of them bowed to him. He waved them up. "It does me weel tae see ye baith." He walked to Lizzy. "It's guid tae see ye in sic guid health, niece."

She pulled her hands away. "I wish I could say the same. You tried to have me killed."

"Na. Ye wur in th' wrong steid at th' wrong time." He said.

She took a breath. "Because of a note from Laoghaire."

Colum nodded. "She wis dealt wi' 'n' punished fur th' whit she did." He said.

Lizzy sighed.

Jamie took a breath. "Ye ken how come we ur 'ere uncle."

"Aye. Bit come then. Let us hae a dram. It haes bin a time sin ah hae heard guid speirins fae th' source. Howfur goes this rebellion, truly?"

Jamie took a breath and sat down and Lizzy did as well as Colum MacKenzie poured them Rhenish. He then sat down himself as Jamie began to tell the tales from the battlefront, which he listened to attentively.

It was supper time when he nodded to them to join him as his guests at his table to continue the discussions about the rebellion later.

ZzZ

Jamie was walking through the halls after going to the sables and seeing to their horses. The mounts were being well looked after, but he found it calming to curry them himself.

He walked into the building, eating an apple he had picked up from the kitchen.

He was in the hallways in his own thoughts when he noticed a thin blonde walking toward him, carrying a basket on her hip of clothing.

She looked older now, but his eyes narrowed. Laoghaire was not the person he wished to see here. She to him, was dead, after he had sent an ill wish to the room of he and his wife, tried to seduce him away from his wife who was angry with him at the time (justifiably so as he found out later), and then tied to have his wife murdered at a witch trial.

He would never forgive her for that one.

She paused seeing him and she took a breath, ready to speak to him. "Jamie…ah…"

The words died on her lips as he walked passed her, not looking at her, moving to the far side of the hallway so as not to even touch her if he could help it.

She turned, looking at his retreating form and she looked down. Her grandmother had told her of Jamie MacTavish's return, though he was now known by his proper name, James Fraser, the laird Broch Tuarach. The matron had also warned her to stay away from both Jamie and his lady, who had also come.

Loaghaire sighed. She wished to beg forgiveness from them both. Her body still remembered the beating she had taken at the hands of one of Colum's men for disobedience and for playing a part in the near death of Jamie's wife.

She was still very jealous of the lady and wished that Jamie would look at her in the same way he looked at her. She had seen them walking in the courtyard after seeing the laird, speaking softly to each other, his hand on her back in a soft possessive caress. She longed to have Jamie's blue eyes look into hers as he died, when he paused, pulling his wife to a halt to look at her, and then kissing her softly.

They were no longer newlyweds, but they still were greatly in love.

Laoghaire sighed and then moved on to hang the laundry knowing that Jamie would not speak to her, not now, possibly not ever. It hurt to know she had so wounded him, but she was determined to win at least his forgiveness if not his love and heart.

ZzZ

Jamie went to speak to his uncle alone and Lizzy found herself idle. She walked about the castle remembering the place that had been her home for some time. She had missed the odd comfort that thick walls had.

They told stories, held whispers of the past. She would run her fingers along them, listening to the distance sounds and the near memory. She remembered well living here in exile and under the protection of Jamie's uncle, but now they had come as their positions they were entitled to.

Lizzy found herself walked up to the battlements, taking a deep breath of the cool air. Lizzy stood on the battlements watching the storm in the distance. She was singing as she leaned against the wall looking out.

"Land der Bären und Land der Adler

Land, das gab uns Geburt und Segen

Land, die uns genannt jemals nach Hause

Wir werden nach Hause gehen über die Berge

Wir werden nach Hause gehen , werden wir nach Hause gehen

Wir werden nach Hause gehen über die Berge

Wir werden nach Hause gehen , werden wir nach Hause gehen

Wir werden nach Hause gehen über die Berge

Land der Freiheit Land der Helden

Land, das uns Hoffnung gab und Erinnerungen

Hören Sie unser Singen unsere Sehnsucht hören

Wir werden nach Hause gehen über die Berge

Wir werden nach Hause gehen , werden wir nach Hause gehen

Wir werden nach Hause gehen über die Berge

Wir werden nach Hause gehen , werden wir nach Hause gehen

Wir werden nach Hause gehen über die Berge

Land der Sonne und Land der Mondschein

Land, das gab uns Freude und Trauer

Land, das gab uns Liebe und Lachen

Wir werden nach Hause gehen über die Berge

Wir werden nach Hause gehen , werden wir nach Hause gehen

Wir werden nach Hause gehen über die Berge

Wir werden nach Hause gehen , werden wir nach Hause gehen

Wir werden nach Hause gehen über die Berge." **

Many had stopped what they were doing, wondering where the voice came from. To many in the courtyard who could not see her, swore it was an angel from above, but the guards, stood, listening to the words.

Colum had heard her from the window and looked at his nephew a moment and then walked to the window to open it more. "Whit oan earth is that?" He asked.

"Katie." Jamie said.

Colum looked up at the battlements as she stood in the center looking out over the rolling hills. "It's a wonder she sae seendle sings. She wid dae weel as a bard."

Jamie smiled. "A lady insae a bard, even if she kin sing." Jamie walked to him. "Forby. She is seendle moved tae sing." He sighed. "Ah wish she did mair. She haes a voice few hae."

"Whit's she singing aboot?"

"Home." Jamie said softly. "She is singing aboot Cleves." He said looking at his wife as she stood, the wind blowing her wayward hair that was not pinned up across her face.

Colum nodded. "She kin ne'er return tae th' steid o' her birth."

"It's how come she sings o' it, uncle. She kens it."

"She haes leed wi' ye in exile. Given her station it's a wonder she haes nae cut yer throat fur it."

"She insae that sort uncle."

"Indeed."

Jamie looked at him. "Ah hae spent mair than a week trying tae shift ye tae th' cause, bit ah think we baith ken at this point it's futile."

Colum regarded his nephew. "It's a wonder ye wid jyne this young prince efter his faither failed. Mair it's a wonder that yer merrit tae a princess wha cuid send word 'n' end this wi`in weeks."

Jamie shook his head. "Her brother does nae favor th' scots, though he does nae favor th' british sae muckle currently either sin they're abandoning him."

Colum nodded. "Gang hame tae lallybroch jamie. Gang thare 'n' bide weel wi' yer bairns, yer guidwife, 'n' yer fowk. Lea this romantic sicht o' war behind. This young pretender is na different than his faither, ainlie whin th' jacobites fail, th' sassenach wull mak' sure thare is ne'er anither uprising again. Thoosans wull pay th' cost. Ur ye ready tae hae that oan yer hauns?"

Jamie stiffened. "Ah wid rammy 'n' die fur mah guidwife, bairns, 'n' fowk. Wid think that ye wid dae th' identical."

"God gave me brains nae a body tae rammy."

"Dougal is yer body." Jamie said.

"In a' ways aye 'n' a defiant body at that." Colum said. "Ah hae heard he haes joined th' cause wi'oot mah word."

Jamie nodded. "Aye. He brought his-sel 'n' volunteers tae th' cause."

Colum shook his head. "Ah wull nae be risking th' mackenzie fowk again." He said. "'til th' prince comes tae me his-sel 'n' speaks aboot howfur he the script tae win, nae send his boaby tae dae his bidding, clan mackenzie wull remain neutral."

Jamie nodded. "Verra weel uncle." He said. He took a breath. "We wull trauchle ye fur ainlie a day mair then. We wull travel tae lallybroch."

Colum moved to him, quicker than Jamie expected. "Ah heard word that ye lost a bairn oan this idiotic adventure." He said lowly. "Th' cost o' this seems heich, even fur yin sae young 'n' stowed oot o' idealism as yer."

Jamie swallowed. "Aye. She wis born afore prestonpans 'n' didnae bide mair than four days. She died in mah arms." He looked down. "She cam tae earlie fae th' womb; her lungs wur nae guid."

"'n' despite that, ye wid continue wi' this madness?"

Jamie straightened. "Aye. Tae mak' her death mean something. Ah ken that she wid hae come earlie if Katie wis in lallybroch as weel. Katie felt something wis different afore she left."

"Ye cuid hae bund me wi a strae ye brought her even alang."

Jamie winced. "Ah tried tae lea her wi' th' bairns, bit she stowed awa'."

Colum nodded. "A determined lass. She is yer perfect pal it wid seem." He took a breath. "what did ye ca' yer wee lassie then?"

Jamie looked at him sharply. "How come wid ye care aboot that?"

"Sae ah kin light a connle fur her in th' chapel."

Jamie nodded. "Faith." He said. "Faith Fraser."

Colum had a soft smile play on his lips. "Yer sense o' irony wull ne'er cease tae amaze me sister son."

Jamie crashed his fist onto the desk. "It wasn't meant tae be ironic." He said angrily. "Ah wanted her tae bide, gies hawp 'n' faith in th' future 'n' noo she is deid."

"Juist as a' body wull be wha joined this rebellion. Faith wis juist yin o' th' foremaist tae fall." Colum said. He waved Jamie off. "Ah wish ye weel, jamie fraser, bit ah wull nae jyne this madness. Ah mibbie dae nae hae th' faith ye dae." He said.

Jamie took a breath. "Clearly." He then bowed. "Good day uncle." He said and turned walking from the office.

ZzZ

** This is the _Song of the Exile_ translated into German. This song was heard in the movie King Arthur.  watch?v=6hoyDQ3LeTU


	34. Illness and Family Ties

Chapter 34 – Illness and Family Ties

It was snowing quite hard as the pair of them crested the hill overlooking the valley that Lallybroch sat in. The great main house had smoke coming from the chimneys and the leaning cylindrical tower was visible beyond.

Jamie was wrapped in his plaid, but was doing a fair impression of a frost bitten tomato. His cheeks were blotched from fever and he was coughing as he pulled the plaid closer against the chilling wind.

Lizzy looked at him. "We need to get you to bed." She said.

"A'm weel enough, katie. Juist…cold…" He said.

She shook her head as they descended into the valley. It took them the better part of an hour to reach the courtyard. A man came from the stables to see to the horses as Jamie slid off his horse with a grunt. Lizzy got down also and then went to Jamie who coughed, bending over.

She looked and took his hand, steering him into the home. They knocked and the door opened, revealing Jenny who looked at them in surprise.

"Jamie! Katherine?" She gasped. "Come in afore ye catch yer death."

"Thank ye…" Jamie said. They pair of them walked into the house and then Jenny looked at her brother as he coughed.

She looked at Lizzy. "Howfur lang haes he bin sae?"

"Only the last few miles. I planned to see him to bed."

Jenny nodded. "Ah wull see yer suppers brought tae ye. Th' wean ur oot wi' mrs. Crook gathering wood."

Lizzy smiled a thank you to her sister-in-law and then pulled Jamie toward the stairs and up to the laird's bedroom. Inside she moved seeing to getting a fire going as her husband stood, looking a little bewildered.

"A'm needin' tae…" He started, but she shook her head.

"You need to sleep and rest, Laird Broch Tuarach. It is four days to Christmas. I would have you well by then to celebrate it."

He sighed seeing the determined look on her face.

She slowly stripped him and then reached into the medical box she had brought up her. He had not even noticed her bringing it. He laid down in his shirt only and she lifted something from the box. He sniffed and recoiled a little.

"Whit th' hell is that?" He asked. "Howfs lik' a goose that haes gaen tae lang wi'oot bein' cooked."

"You are not too far off." She smiled. "It is goose grease with camphor." She smiled. "That, some willow bark tea, and rest will see you right."

"Ye aren't planning oan usin` that oan me urr ye?"

"I most certainly am." She said.

"Ah dae nae wantae reek lik' a goose!"

He shifted a little defiantly as she lifted the hem of his shirt. She clicked her tongue, in a very Scottish manner of disapproval, and then planted a knee in his stomach.

"Keep moving about and you will be a dead goose." She warned him.

He looked up at her. "Drunk wi' power." He growled, but he did nothing to stop her as she smeared his chest and he just let her, eyes narrow. "Whit did paris dae tae ye? that insae a womanly wit ye hink…"

"How little you know of women, beloved." She said.

Jenny brought in tea and smiled at Jamie who had a red nose and was coughing in fits. He still gave them both dirty glances before he sipped the tea, laced with honey and whisky to help him sleep and help the taste.

Lizzy watched over him until, he slept, like a bairn.

ZzZ

Lizzy then left him, walking out and down to the kitchens where Jenny was with Mrs. Crook. The bairns had returned, but were all in the main room, drinking tea to warm up. Jenny was making soup for them all as Lizzy stepped in.

"Can I help?" Lizzy asked.

Jenny looked at her. "Katie…i dae nae wish tae pure upset ye …" She looked at her sister-in-law, whose body was returning to its normal shape. "But…where is th' bairn?" She asked softly.

Lizzy swallowed hard. "She…she is sleeping…with the angels." She whispered.

Jenny stepped forward. "She wis stillborn? born sleeping?"

Lizzy shook her head. "She came before Prestonpans, but died in Jamie's arms after." Lizzy said moving to the table to lean against it. "Her name was Faith…"

Jenny took a breath. She came to her sister-in-law. "Jamie wid nae tell me." She said. "Urr ye a' richt?"

Lizzy nodded moving to cut vegetables, but soon her eyes became blurry from the tears.

Jenny came to her again and then enfolded her in her embrace as Lizzy turned, taking in a shaky breath and then burying her head in Jenny's shoulder like a bairn and weeping. Jenny held her. "Thay didn't let ye greet did thay? a' th' men? ye wantit tae be pure tough helping th' wounded 'n' none o' thaim let ye greet fur th' wee lassie?"

Lizzy shook her head. "Jamie hurts so much too. I know he does…"

"He is a jimmy, thay deal wi' it ither ways, lik' hunting or punching hings. We wummin need comfort."

Lizzy nodded and sniffled as Jenny held her.

She eventually quieted and Jenny had her sit down. She smiled. "Ye rest. Ye hae bin sae pure tough fur jamie 'n' th' ithers. It's yer caw noo tae rest."

"It was my fault. I went to him on the front lines."

Jenny shook her head. "She wid hae come earlie 'ere as weel fae yer worry fur jamie." She sighed. "Ye wur wi' jamie; gave him th' support he needs. That isn't a thing tae blame, sweet sister."

"I miss her Jenny. I miss feeling her. I miss suckling her at my breast…"

Jenny nodded somberly. "She 'n' th' ithers wull be waiting fur us." She said softly.

Lizzy nodded and sighed sitting back as she looked at Jenny's piercing eyes. "Do you know what it is like?"

"Na, praise god, ah dae nae." Jenny said. "Bit it's a risk wi' ilka bairn." She sighed. "Jamie kens it tae. However, he is a young het blooded male wha loues bedding wi' ye." She squeezed Lizzy's small hand reassuringly. "Soon ye wull hae anither bairn tae haud. Ye wull nae forgoat faith, bit ye wull hae anither tae ken 'n' loue, juist as ye hae th' three sleeping upby."

Lizzy smiled a little. "Aye." She said softly, feeling better.

ZzZ

Lizzy returned to her now sleeping husband.

Another was there with him.

Alexander had apparently been looking for a bed and found warmth with his father. Both heads with red hair were together, lightly snoring, facing each other as they slept fitfully. Lizzy was not about to sleep on the floor or with the girls. She would be with her husband to help him recover.

Lizzy smiled and reached, lifting Alexander in her arms. The lad was big for his age and she wrestled him into her arms and carried him to his own bed one door down where he shared a room with Ellen and Jen. He didn't even wake as she held him to her breast, knowing the comforting heartbeat of his mother from before he was even born.

She laid him down in his own bed and he snuggled down.

She then went back to Jamie who hadn't moved at all which amused her.

He was flat on his back, smelling of camphor, and sleeping fitfully. Lizzy smiled, watching him a moment before she moved to join him. She let her hand go to his hip to calm him as he stirred, her fingers brushing the warm mass of his testicles.

She could easily bring him standing, just a few strokes of her fingers and she could have him hard and wanting, but he needed his rest. She curled against his side.

"Whaur wur ye?" He murmured.

"With Jenny. Sleep." She whispered to him as he coughed a little.

He rolled onto his side and she wrapped herself around him from behind. Enjoying the warmth of his body.

"A loue ye." He murmured.

"I know." Lizzy said and fell asleep holding him.

ZzZ

Jamie recovered two days later.

He was outside, gathering wood with Rabbie and the girls. They all came in, knocking snow from their boots and were shivering with cold.

Lizzy made them all tea and watched as Jamie sat down on the couch and the bairns crawled onto him. Maggie was near his head and began pleating his thick hair. "Pretty uncle." She said caressing the thick red curls as wee Jamie crawled onto his legs. Alexander lifted his arms and Jamie sighed lifting him up to his chest, the only place not taken by a child since Ellen was at his feet and Rabbie was on the floor beside him.

Lizzy smiled at the sight. Jamie was a loving father and grand uncle despite being a warrior heart. He had his eyes closed enjoying the tiny fingers of his niece in his hair. Little Kitty was missing, but Lizzy thought she was perhaps with her mother since she was only a few months old and still needed to suckle from a breast.

Lizzy's hurt a little as she thought of it, thinking that she should have her own bairn to hold, but it was not to be.

A hand reached and touched hers and she turned her head, seeing Jamie's look. "Urr ye weel, _mo ghraidh_?" He asked.

She nodded. "Just in my head. Pay me no mind." She said as she laid out cups on the table with fresh milk and a small bit of honey.

He sighed and relaxed. They would speak of it later when they did not have an audience, he was sure.

ZzZ

Christmas was a joyous and yet somewhat somber affair.

The children opened their presents with joy and Lizzy sat watching, arms about herself. Jamie came to her, drinking mulled wine and handing her the cup to warm her hands.

He wrapped his arms about her as he leaned back against the windowsill. "Ah ken yer dowie, katie. Even among fowk, ye huv a go tae scouk it, bit ah kin see th' haunted keek in yer gaze whin ye think na yin is keekin."

"I miss her Jamie."

"Ah ken. Sae dae ah.' He whispered. He looked over her shoulder. "We hae three bonny bairns that ye hae given me. We shall hae mair." He murmured, his hand going to her now nearly flat belly. "God willing…"

"You don't hate me for it, do you?"

He seemed startled by that and shook his head. "No." He said. "Ah cuid ne'er hate ye katie. Forby, this wis none o` yer daein', or mines, or a'body. She cam tae earlie fur o' th' battle 'n' her pipes wur nae duin." He took a breath. "A'm needin' ye pure tough fur me though. We gang soon tae see laird lovat." He told her softly.

She nodded and lifted her chin. "I am strong. I just…"

"Ah ken…" He murmured and kissed her.

ZzZ

Lizzy went to the graveyard.

She had not been since she had come back and she felt she needed to. It was late afternoon and the sun was already moving to set.

She bent, lighting the candles of the graves as she went and stood near Ellen and Brian's graves.

"Forgive me." She whispered. "I was not able to bring you, your latest grandchild. She was so small. So weak." She swallowed. "I know you have her with you. Please look after her for me."

A soft breeze stirred her hair, like a soft caress as a tear dropped down her cheek.

She sighed and began to sing softly remembering a poem she had seen written on a small bit of paper before the battle of Prestonpans. She had kept it and remembered the soft words.

" _Do not stand at my grave and weep._

 _I am not there; I do not sleep._

 _When you awaken in the morning's hush_

 _I am the swift uplifting rush_

 _I am a thousand winds that blow._

 _I am the diamond glints on snow._

 _I am the sunlight on ripened grain._

 _I am the gentle autumn rain._

 _Do not stand at my grave and weep._

 _I am not there; I do not sleep._

 _When you awaken in the morning's hush_

 _I am the swift uplifting rush_

 _Of quiet birds in circled flight._

 _I am the soft star that shines at night._

 _Do not stand at my grave and cry;_

 _I am not there; I did not die_."***

It had begun to rain lightly. Lizzy had sat down, speaking softly to the graves as she had before finding peace in the soft heartfelt words in her own tongue. She knew the Scots would understand her feelings even if they did not know the words.

It was how Jamie found her, sleeping against the small mount that was part of Ellen's grave. Her hood protected her face from the wind and rain.

He took a breath. She was so peaceful looking there, but he needed to bring her home before she caught her death from a fever from being out too long.

He moved, lifting her into his arms, startling her before she settled against him.

He carried her home and put her to bed before he returned downstairs to speak to his family. Lizzy could use all the sleep she could have and he allowed her, her rest.

ZzZ

The next morning Jamie found his wife churning butter. His sister was there also making stew for dinner. He took a breath. "We wull be goin awa in twa days." He said softly to Lizzy.

She looked at him. "Where?"

"As ye ken, prince charles haes dispatched me tae gain support fae oor kinsman." He said. "Laird Simon Fraser o' Lovat."

Lizzy stiffened at the name remembering all too well the bastard who had tried to have her married to the Prince of England to gain favor and win over Prussia. She had been carrying Alexander at the time and she had been truthful to the Prince. However, it would seem that the man had weaseled into keeping his head despite the King of England's displeasure as she took her leave from them.

Jenny straightened from the pot, hands on her hips. "Yer aff tae see laird lovat?" She asked. "Ask him tae dae ye a favor?"

"Ask him…" Jamie said stepping to her. "To help preserve his country." He cocked his head. "'n' restore th' rightful king tae th' throne. He does hae a history o' supporting th' jacobites, ye ken."

"Och aye, 'n' th' british." Jenny said looking at him. "'n' a'body else wha wull line his pockets 'n' claim th' title o' chief o' clan fraser o' lovat."

"A title he is entitled tae 'n' held fur ower twenty years!" Jamie said stepping closer to her.

She scoffed. "Yer defending th' auld buzzard noo?" Jenny gasped as Jamie walked from the kitchen down the hall to the main room. "Faither mist be barreling in his grave!" She said following him. He whipped about to give her a look before turning back to the fire.

Lizzy followed as Jenny looked at her brother as he warmed his hands with the fire. She looked from one to the other. "Who is Lord Lovat to you?"

"Our Grandsire!" Both voices before her said as one.

Jamie cast a look at his sister and turned back around.

Lizzy was stunned. "Your grandsire?" She swallowed. "He is kin? Have you met him?"

Jenny looked at Lizzy. "We've leid een oan, bit wance in oor bides. Whin he cam juist efter oor mither died. Faither threw him oot afore he cuid cross th' threshold."

"Why?" Lizzy asked.

Jamie looked back at her and then his sister who gave him a look. He looked back at his wife and sighed. "He tried tae hae oor mither kidnapped 'n' taken tae th' monach isles." He moved and sat down on the couch, his hand pressing his kilt down as he did. "Tae prevent oor faither fae marrying her. Thare wis some ill blood atween th' mackenzies 'n' th' frasers." He said darkly.

Jenny scoffed at that.

"A situation I am sure that Prince Charles is unaware of." Lizzy said watching.

Jenny stepped forward. "Its nae ainlie degrading tae crawl tae that jimmy 'n' ask him fur hulp, its a fool's errand." She looked at her brother. "Th' auld fox does hee haw that insae in his best interest 'n' ne'er wi'oot a cost."

Jamie took a breath and then rose to his feet slowly, his face angry. "Na. Na, whit wid be foolish janet, wid be tae let pride staun in th' wey o' daein' whitevur ah kin tae save, lallybroch, scootlund, 'n' everything we haud dear." He said looking at his wife.

Lizzy stepped forward, but he turned to go to the stairs.

"We lea fur beaufort castle in twa days." He said and then walked up the stairs.

Lizzy moved to follow looking at Jenny who was also angry.

Jenny shook her head a little and then moved to go back to the kitchens.

Lizzy walked up the stairs. The children were outside, learning from Wang Lun. The small Manchurian had become very much a part of the household, bringing whatever Ian and Jenny needed, but he also made sure he did not neglect his promise to his mistress, teaching and watching over her children.

She had heard Jamie go into their room and shut the door with a slam.

She walked to it, waiting a moment before she opened the door and entered. He was standing by the fireplace, leaning against the mantle. He looked up as she came in and sighed. He was angry, but not with her.

"She sent ye tae reason wi' me, did she?"

Lizzy shook her head. "No. I came myself." She said.

He looked at her. "Th' name is kent tae ye then?" He asked.

She nodded. "Remember when I told you of going to Edinburgh and meeting the Prince of England?"

"Aye. His faither wished ye tae mairie him tae unite prussia 'n' englain."

"It wasn't his father's idea. Laird Lovat put him up to it."

He blinked. "Sae ye ken him?"

"I hardly spoke to him, but yes. I know him."

"Whit kind o' a jimmy is he? mah faither spoke wee o' him, bit whit he did say, made me wish we wur nae kin."

Lizzy sighed. "He is one who loves power." She moved to the bed and sat down. "I wish we did not have to go to him." She said.

He nodded. "Ah wish an' a', bit ah hae bin commanded."

She nodded.

He moved and opened his arms to her.

She stepped into his embrace, needing the love from him. He held her to him, gently rocking her as a storm came in.

ZzZ

*** _Do Not Stand by My Grave and Weep._ This song was originally written in 1932 by Mary Elizabeth Frye. I like Leah's version the best.  watch?v=R_1DpStgzhY

Also note – chapter 11 and 12 in _For the Love of Jamie_ had to be changed to make this storyline fit better with the Laird of Lovat. Before, Lizzy knew who he was from Jamie, but in the new version, the slimy bastard she got to meet, she now learns is actually not only kin, but the grandfather of her husband.


	35. Jamie and the Bairns

Chapter 35 – Jamie and the Bairns

The storm grew more intense, but it did nothing, but push against the windows and make the building sigh softly as the wind blew the rain against the window. It had started as snow, but it seemed to be warming as the snowflakes because large rain drops which blocked the view outside from the laird's bedroom window.

Lizzy sighed as Jamie held her, feeling warm and secure.

He then stepped away from her, pulling off his vest, cravat, belt, sporran, and dirk as he watched her undress to her chemise, stockings, and corset. He walked to the window and looked out. The rain pelted the glass and he sighed as he turned back to her wearing his books, stockings, kilt, and shirt.

He looked at her. "Ah hae nae bin completely honest wi' ye aboot mah fowk, _mo ghraidh_." He said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, startled.

"Mah faither." He looked down and then up. "He wis a bastard." He said looking up, watching her face at this revelation. "Acknowledged by his faither, laird lovat, bit a bastard nonetheless."

Lizzy seemed startled, but hardly angry as she cocked her head curiously. "And your grandmother?"

He winced a little and looked away before looking back. "Laird Lovat's kitchen maid, Davina Porter." He took a breath. "She raised mah faither at beaufort castle." He stepped forward pulling his shirt from his kilt. "Ah shuid hae tellt ye afore we wed." He said looking at her. He pulled off the shirt revealing his scar-rattled body and fine muscled form. "'twas cowardly o' me, i'm sorry." He said tossing the shirt to the side on a chair.

Lizzy took a breath. Her brother would have never sanctioned the union had he known this, but she planned for her brother never to know that her husband was a bastard's son. Jamie, himself, and his siblings were legitimate, but still the son of a bastard, even on with lands, was nothing to a royal.

He had married her to protect her and have his own child not be born a bastard out of wedlock. However, that again was something that her brother did not need to know about and would not if she had her way. Jamie was a good man and had provided well enough for her and their children. She could easily forgive him for not telling her about this. Besides what difference did it make. She was wedded and bedded, and bedded well many times over by the man her brother considered to be one grade above a pirate.

She stepped to him, lying her small hands on his powerful shoulders. "Jamie. You should know your father's parentage makes no difference to me."

He looked down shy for a moment and then back up, a smile on his lips. "Weel, it shuid. Yer a princess even though few ken it. A'm sure yer parents wid nae tak' kindly tae a bastard's son marrying a lassie sic as ye." He said dipping to kiss her.

She pulled back, hands on his face. "It doesn't." She looked at him. "I would not care. They were convinced I would die at any moment. My guardians I am fairly certain would have let me marry for love, even if my brother, the King, disagreed."

"Yer brother insae fond o' me, that is fur certain."

"He thinks you are a ruffian." She smiled. "He's right." She giggled then. "A land pirate that carried off his sister to have his wicked way with her."

"Hummm." A smile playing on his broad mouth. "Mony times 'n' ye enjoyed it. At least ah wis a gentleman enough tae ken ah shuid wed ye."

"Indeed."

He chuckled. "Ah suppose amurnay as refined as some." He agreed.

"You did well enough at court." She said. "My brother was actually amazed how well you cleaned up and looked like you belonged there."

"Whit they look like ainlie, _mo ghraidh_. Ah felt oot o' steid."

"In truth, so did I at this point. It is no longer home." She looked at him. "Home is here at Lallybroch, with you, and our children. Since we are at another King's command, home is where you are, James Fraser."

He kissed her again, this time, after a few moments, he bent, lips to hers as he lifted her up in his arms. One hand on her left leg that was about his hip and the other was around her back. Her other leg was lower, wrapped about his thigh, rucking up his kilt some as he held her. Their tongues dueled for a time, before she pulled back, breathless, and looked up at him, face inches from his own.

"Let's go to bed." She said softly.

"Aye." He said. He smiled a little. "Urr ye sure? ah dae nae wish tae hurt ye." He said softly.

"You could never hurt me." She said caressing his cheek softly.

He made a soft noise in his throat as he walked forward, avoiding the small table, to the bed. He laid her upon it. She laid back as there was a loud clap of thunder nearby as she laid back looking up at him.

Jamie stared at her a moment, features partly shadowed before he moved, unlacing her corset. It fell open like an oyster revealing it it's pearl as he moved it away from her. Watching her. He lifted one leg and untied the ribbon holding it to her thigh. He lifted the small hidden knife there and tossed behind him with his own things before rolling the stocking down her leg. He bent his head kissing the part where the ribbon had marked her thin skin. He paid homage to the other as well before reaching up to push her chemise to her hips as he knelt at the end of the bed, pulling her toward him so her shoulders rested on his powerful shoulders.

Lizzy forgot all her thoughts on the day as her husband made her squirm and reach down to his thick cinnabar hair. She held his head as she arched backwards, pressing to him after a time. Jamie had played with her bringing her close to her peak and not letting her finish, watching her as he turned his face up, lifting an arm to caress her breast. When he finally allowed her to succumb to the pleasure he wrought on her, she lay there, panting, eyes closed, body limp like a sea creature dragged from its shell, exposed, and utterly his. He rested his hands a moment on her thighs, idly caressing the soft flesh as he smiled.

He removed his boots and stockings, watching, listening to her as she came back from the plateau he had taken her over. Lizzy never shied away from his lovemaking and was always an active participant. Perhaps to a fault with the number of children she had borne him, but he was a good Catholic and wanted as many bairns as God would grant them, so long as Lizzy remained healthy. He took a breath. If it started to affect her health, he would pull himself from her and spill his seed elsewhere to insure she remained with him. She was his rock and it she died, he would soon follow her to the grave with a broken heart.

He rose to his feet, watching her as he then pulled the chemise from her, startling her with his quick movement before he stood, watching her and she him, eyes heavy lidded as she moved, naked, backwards toward the pillows.

He caught her ankle in his large hand, bringing it to his lips, watching her like a wolf watching his prey before he let it drop and let his kilt drop with a deft movement. He climbed onto the bed, the candle light playing on his powerful muscles as he moved up, stalking like an animal, hard, wanting, and hungry, but this hunger required other things than food to be sated.

Lizzy laid back smiling as he moved over her. She smiled as he bent, kissing her deeply. She could still smell and taste herself lightly on his tongue and in his small stubble beard as he kept his weight from her, but she well knew what he wanted and needed.

She threaded her legs with his, startling him a little as he pulled back, her small hands on his upper arms. He looked down at her and then down between them, his manhood hanging just above her. He looked back up and she smiled and shifted her hips bringing him into her.

He gasped at the sudden feel of her sheath for his hard sword and he pressed down, anchoring her to the bed as he thrust himself to the hilt. She held one hand to his neck as the other went to his buttock, encouraging him as she moved against him in answer to his deep powerful thrusts.

He faintly remembered he had wanted to be gentle, take his time so as not to hurt her the first time they joined after giving birth, but his instinct to mate with the woman he loved grew too much as he arched his head back as he moved in her, planting his hands near her shoulders.

She cried out softly, tightening on him as he felt his balls tighten at the muted sound. His wife was never loud as he had heard whores in Madam Elise with their customers or what he had heard from other men. However, the soft noises she did make were far erotic to him. He buried his own cry of male joy in her breast as he let his body have its pleasure from her. She held him as he dropped to her, taking his weight blissfully.

He lifted himself after a few moments, looking down at her. He looked her over for signs of pain or concern. Seeing none, he moved beside her to relax. She curled onto her side, body pressing back against him as she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

He watched her sleep, waiting for her to be full asleep, breaths even, to move. He left the bed and patted to the window, barefoot and naked, looking out at the storm. He stirred the fire lightly to offer a little more warmth in the room before he walked back to the bed, looking back at his wife who was sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed.

She looked so small, so innocent, so young. He took a breath remembering that she was young. She was only twenty-two years. Though she had lived through much and borne several children, she was yet young. So was he, he had to add. He was only twenty-four years, the leader of men, a laird, and friend and of the Prince who they hoped would take the throne of England back.

He stepped closer to the bed, watching her. " _Gun dion Dia mo ghraidh_." He smiled a little. " _Mi chalman geal_." He reached out a hand to her side, hand going to her belly. " _Agus an leanabh i aon latha a-rithist a ghiùlan. Dion I ro eiginn agus ro chron. San aire seo, sa h-uile h-ait', san oidhche seo 's ann h-uile h-oidhch'_." He spoke softly whispering his prayer to her softly. He moved to kneel beside her in the bed. He kissed her shoulder softly and took a deep breath.

Lizzy woke then, looking up she looked about as Jamie laid his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Aye." He said gently. He smiled a little. "Ah juist wanted tae watch ye kip in peace a bawherr."

She smiled back sleepily and then lifted a hand to her hand on her. "You are as cold as ice. Get into bed." She said moving a little as he lifted the blanket to crawl in with her, pressing his hard cool length against her body as he looked at her gently.

"Yer taps aff." He murmured.

She looked back over her shoulder. "What were you saying?" She asked.

He smiled a little realizing she had not been as deeply asleep as he had thought. He had said things in Gaelic to help her dreams and sleep. His face was inches from her as he smiled a little to reassure her. "Oh. Nothing. Thare isn't muckle ah kin say waking. That does nae sound dunderheided or foolish." She smiled a little at him. He reached a hand to her cheek softly. "Ah kin say hings while ye kip. Yer dreams wull ken th' truth o' thaim." He said caressing her tenderly before bending to kiss her soft mouth.

She felt his other hand move under her and she sighed, threading her fingers in his and then bringing the wide hand to her lips. She kissed it tenderly and then pulled his arm across her body as she pressed herself into the warmth of his embrace.

Jamie wrapped himself about her to let her be safe and warm as he too found sleep.

For a time.

He heard a noise nearby and recognized the wail of a child. It was not one of his own bairns, but he gently extracted himself from his wife and pulled on a shirt and his kilt. He walked into the hall. It was the middle of the night and Jenny was there with the bairn, little Katherine, named for her aunt who still slept.

"Ah kin tak' her fur a bawherr." Jamie said. "Ah can't kip weel either."

"She is cutting wallies. Ah pat whisky oan her gums. She shuid calm soon, bit yer a mother's blessing."

Jamie smiled a little. "Gang rest. Ah wull see tae her." He said taking the baby with the ease of an experienced father. He kissed the chubby cheek and nuzzled the ears. Kitty reached up for his hair, batting at it even as she whimpered a little.

Jenny kissed his cheek a little and then walked away to her own room.

Jamie looked at the fussy bairn whom he bounced a little. She looked at him and it was already clear she was easing a bit as she relaxed into his embrace, listening to her uncle's steady heartbeat. Jamie looked to the bedroom where Lizzy was sleeping and sighed.

There would be no more sleep for him this night, but he needed to allow his wife her rest. Losing a baby was taxing and he knew the battleground medicine had taking a toll on her, as it had them all.

Jamie walked down to the main room softly. He pulled off his kilt, pulling it about them both for warmth as he sat on the couch, knees up with the little bairn sitting up watching him as he spoke softly to her in Gaelic.

ZzZ

It was some time later when Lizzy woke, hearing Jamie's low soft voice. She could not hear the words, but she realized he was not in bed with her any longer.

She got to her feet, pulling on her chemise and a small blanket about her shoulders and walked out, barefoot onto the landing. She looked down.

Her husband was holding the new daughter of Jenny. Lizzy was her name sake and unlike wee Jamie, wee Katherine was known more as Kitty than her full time. Jamie was speaking to her in Gaelic, his words were soft and she could hardly hear them, but they had a calming effect on her as well.

" _Na dìochuimhnich_ …." He said. " _Shin u…. a ghràidh…. Catrìona …. mo bhràthair Uilleam, mi fhéin,_ _piuthar Catrìona_." He sighed.

Lizzy listened to his words, wrapping the blanket close about her. She heard a door open and looked over to see Jenny, her hair thick about her neck and shoulders, eyes blurry from sleeping, in her nightgown and a shawl as well.

Jenny smiled at Lizzy and then looked down at Jamie. "Th' bairn couldn't kip 'n' neither cuid jamie. He thought thay cuid keep ilk ither company a bawherr while ian 'n' ah slept." She smiled as Jamie caressed the soft cheek of the baby who was watching him sleepily. Jenny looked at Lizzy as she folded her arms. "'n' he's trying tae git oan mah guid side."

"Is it working?" Lizzy asked.

Jenny chuckled lightly. "It's a stairt."

Lizzy smiled softly. "He means well even if he can be a fool."

Jenny nodded at that and then sighed looking at her brother. "Ye kin blether tae a wee yin in a wey ye can't blether tae a'body else. Ye kin pour oot yer hert tae thaim wi'oot choosing yer wurds or haudin' anythin' back at a'." Jenny paused as Jamie caressed the small hand. "'n' that's a comfort tae th' soul." She looked back at Lizzy. "It's th' wey we blether tae thaim afore they're born." She smiled a little sadly. "Ye ken."

Lizzy nodded a little. "Aye. I know."

"A man haes tae wait 'til th' bairn is born. 'n' then thay haud thair bairn 'n' cop a' th' hings micht be 'n' a' th' hings that micht ne'er be. 'n' then greet nae knowing whilk ones wull come tae bygae." Jenny said as they both watched as Jamie shifted the little girl to his chest as she became sleepier.

" _Tha sinn san fhiodh, sa chloich_ …" He continued below them. " _Agas ann an gach fuaim 's fàile an àite seo. 's e an obair sin, a chaileag, gum fàs u làidir agas sona_."

Lizzy nodded to Jenny and squeezed her hand before she returned to bed. She slept, wondering when her husband would return, but the image of the half-naked laird of Lallybroch holding a child as he poured out his heart, would be forever in Lizzy's mind.

She knew he was grieving for his daughter as well, being strong for Lizzy's sake, but she knew, from the wet cheeks he had, that, when he thought he was alone, with someone who would listen, wept for the loss of the child who had died in his arms.

ZzZ

Lizzy woke to a soft sound and a tug on her hair.

Thinking it was Jamie or one of the children, she opened her eyes and found herself nose to nose with the sleeping form of wee Katherine, whose little mouth was sucking in sleep. She had a fist of Lizzy hair in her hand.

Lizzy looked over the form at Jamie who smiled a little over the bairn.

The bairn rolled onto her stomach and lifted her bottom in the hair as she made an interesting noise. Lizzy patted the bottom and looked at her husband.

"Ye twa ur verra cute lik' that, _mo ghraidh_." He whispered.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Nae muckle." He admitted as the bairn began to shift.

Lizzy smiled a little and then lifted her, knowing she was going to cry. "I will be back. Be easy."

He nodded, yawning and laid back.

She brought the bairn to her mother whose breasts were eager to be drained. Jenny smiled at Lizzy who then turned and returned to her husband who was sleeping, flat on his back, dressed in his shirt only. He was softly snoring, one hand over his chest and the other at his side, head slightly turned toward her pillow.

She pulled the blanket up about him and smiled as she heard the door open. The children came in and Lizzy smiled, lifting a finger to her lips and nodding to their father.

They nodded and she moved, wrapping the shawl about her and walking out to be with them to allow him to sleep. He had looked so tired that she wished to just hold him, but the needs of the family had come and she would answer that call to allow him rest, since he had done the same for her.


	36. The Den of the Old Fox

Chapter 36 – The Den of the Old Fox

Two days later, the wind was blowing, but it was a pleasant enough day otherwise. It was early in the morning. Jamie had said his goodbyes to his children and Lizzy as well. Jamie had told his sister and brother-in-law that he had written to Lizzy's brother requesting a safe haven for the children until after the rebellion was finished. He was yet to hear a reply, but should a letter come from the King of Prussia, to honor whatever the man said in the letter.

The children were sad and weeping as their parents again were leaving them, but they had come to know their parents would leave them in the care of family while they traveled, to return to them. Ellen seemed to be taking it the hardest as the oldest. Jamie had walked with her for a time, speaking to her until she understood why they were doing as they were.

Lizzy stood and embraced Ian. "Take care of your Fraser." She said to him.

"Aye 'n' ye, yers." He said to her, kissing her cheek before looking back at Jamie and Jenny embracing.

Jenny then came to Lizzy and hugged her. She put Lizzy back and leaned close. "Tak' care o' ilk ither 'n' keep edgy fur mah grandsire."

Lizzy nodded. "We will." She smiled a little. "Goodbye sister." She said.

Jamie mounted and Lizzy moved to mount also, even as Ian helped her into her saddle. She shifted her leg and pulled her earasaid about her as the wind blew her hair about.

Jamie led the way out of the archway for the estate home with Lizzy behind him, her mare following the larger black Friesian mount of her husband. Jamie had told her that it would take them nearly five days to travel to Beauly.

During the ride, Jamie spoke what he knew about his grandfather to her. The man was an interesting man with changing allegiances. Over the last fifty years, he had been both loyal to King James in exile and to the Hanoverian King, George, depending on the favor needed, as demonstrated by the fact he had survived being a Jacobite in the 1715 rebellion because of turning against what he had supported. He also had clearly survived the disastrous attempt to wed Lizzy off to the Prince of Wales.

His personal life was equally infamous. Along with his numerous affairs, dalliances, and whoring, he had had three wives, two of which he had gained through nefarious means. The first wife, Amelia, a widow and distant relation, was kidnapped from her bed, married on the spot, and bedded her with witnesses to claim her lands and title. The family did not take well to this and almost had him executed. The second wife, after Amelia died was Margret Grant whom he married legitimately. She bore him his son and heir (eldest legitimate son). She died a few years later in childbirth. The third wife, Primrose, was tricked into marriage when he fell for her and wished to possess her. He forged a letter from her mother asking for her to come to a house. The house was a brothel and Simon not her mother was there, but by then her reputation was ruined and she was forced to marry the 11th Laird of Lovat. He fathered seven legitimate children, sixteen illegitimate, of whom he only acknowledged three, of whom Brian was one and Father Alexander another. The third, a girl, named Lisa, was living peacefully away from the family as far as Jamie had heard.

Jamie's father's mother, Davina, had been a young kitchen maid. Simon was known, even early in his life to be a hot blooded man. The young lass could hardly refuse a man of position when threatened with dismissal if she did not yield to his advance. So she did, ruining herself, and fell pregnant with Brian, whom, Simon, not being wed at the time, supported her, and had her kept on with his bastard, whom he acknowledged being his eldest son. This was the first showing that if Laird Simon of Lovat wanted something, the Old Fox would have it, however means necessary.

Along the way, the pair had camped under trees, in the bracken, using their bedrolls, cloaks, kilts, and bodies to keep warm since it was the middle of winter, and the wind was chilled. Jamie had bedded his wife to keep her warm and held her through the night to shelter her, keep her safe, warm, and prove his love for her, despite the loss of their child.

One night, in the shelter of a small cave, Jamie had caught a hare with a snare. It was snowing outside, but even still he had washed the kill in the burn nearby and downhill a bit. Lizzy had brought water up and placed it near their things as she laid out their bedroll and made a fire with tender she had found. Using what she had learned from the Highlanders and her own skills, she had a good fire to warm the small shelter.

Jamie had returned to her, sodden, but with fresh meat for her. He used sticks to lay it out to roast on the flames indirectly as he looked at her. They ate when it was cooked, Jamie making sure his beloved had her fill. She had lost much strength birthing their daughter who did not live and grief had caused her to not eat what she should. Her body was thinner than he wanted, though he hardly blamed her. Food on the road was not easy as well, but he preferred her with curves not fleshed bones.

She was warming her hands and looking a little miserable and chilled. He went to her, crawling to her as she sat on their bed near the fire. He crawled over her, pulling clothing out of his way to gain access to the flesh he both wanted to warm and taste. She seemed startled at first by his advance, but the yielded to him as his bulk blocked the cool air from reaching her. He entered her body with a sigh, holding her hands near her head as her thin legs were to either side of his hips, knees drawn up, feet resting on his buttocks as he moved. It did not take him long to lose himself in the rhythm of the slow act that bonded them. Jamie was in some ways not a good Catholic. He knew that being lovers kept them together as a couple and reaffirmed their love for each other, not just in the interest of making a child.

He bent his head back a little and then rolled it forward hearing her soft sounds that he enjoyed hearing. He then dropped his head forward to her breast, kissing one and then licking the other, the nipples hard from arousal and cold. He then licked between, tongue seeking the small hidden mole that was for his eyes and kiss alone. She gasped, looking down as his eyes looked up, meeting hers as he smiled before shifting to take her mouth with his own, tongue moving into her mouth in miniature of what his much larger member was doing below.

When they finally peaked together, when his movements became more insistent. He collapsed on her and she took his weight, loving the comforting size of him as he remained within her, panting as he came down from his plateau. He was like a heavy warm quilt, with his own sweat and heart beating against her own in the heavy beat of a man who had found completion in the arms of the woman he loved more than his own life. Lizzy was asleep before he pulled himself from her to lay down beside her limp form. He smiled softly, caressing her cheek softly as the firelight danced on her sun tanned skin. She had darkened a bit in the sun, though the days were short now. Her skin was an odd exotic bronze look to it in the firelight that made her look more Spanish or Moorish looking if it wasn't for her lighter colored hair.

Jamie settled beside her, listening to the wind as he pulled the covers about them, watching her sleep, safe and warm under his care. He had made a promise and he would make sure she would not be harmed, ever again.

He took fell asleep soon after.

They traveled by the days and found shelter near sundown, knowing the winter travel by night could be traitorous for man, woman, and beast. Once shelter had been found and dinner cooking, since game appeared to be plentiful since Jamie always caught something in his snares, they would playfully duel in a meadow if no wind was blowing and making it too cold. Jamie liked dueling her because she did not hold back and did cut him as he cut her, though he avoided it if he could manage. Still, she was a worthy fighter for him despite her lack of reach and out of practice start to it. It was like using a weapon after not for some time. The body remembered the way of it and her skill was not lost on him. If he wished to see to dinner, Lizzy contented herself by passing the time shooting the bow and arrows she had at a target she made.

Twice Lizzy had woken crying out, once biting her cheek so hard she caused blood to run from her teeth. Jamie woke her and held her to calm her, arms about her, speaking Gaelic, hands caressing as she sat, taut as a bow string until she could calm. She had been so pale and when asked about what she had dreamed, she only said she saw dead, blood, and the smell of gunpowder. The second time, she had been so distraught, she had moved away from him, crawling on her hands and knees away, Jamie moving to follow, and she vomited until she could no more, phlegm and bile coming from mouth and noise in a stream until there was no more. It left her weak, and Jamie had carried her back to their bedroll in the bracken, tenderly having her drink whisky to clear her mouth before settling her to bed. She did not sleep the rest of that night and neither did he, watching her as she watched the flames of the fire, tears in her eyes.

They arrived at Beaufort Castle in the early afternoon of the fifth day. The day was overcast and Lizzy was chilled. Jamie felt sorry for her. She was so small and had hardly any size to keep herself warm. He had removed his cloak, using his plaid instead about his shoulders to keep himself warm, in an effort to help her.

They rode to the gate keeper and the man let them pass. Jamie had sent word of his arrival before he left Lallybroch and so he was not surprised that the people were expecting them, and yet, it was a little odd. He cast a look at Lizzy who had sat up straighter, her pride was overriding her chill. She had spent much of the morning, crouched forward to make a low wind profile.

Jamie dismounted and gave the reins to a groom as he reached up to help Lizzy down. She looked exhausted, but said not a word about it, putting up with the discomfort for a greater goal, like a Scot. He held her a moment before stepping back, pressing a soft kiss to her brow.

They walked together into the castle. A chamberlain greeted them and brought them into the main hall. "Laird Lovat will be with you shortly." He said and then shut the door behind him.

Lizzy moved to the middle of the room as she looked about. The room was larger than the one of Leoch, with three fires burning, chairs at one side, tables and a high table filling much of the space. Jamie was behind her looking at the animal heads that decorated the room near the rafters as he admired the craftsmanship of the hall.

Lizzy turned to him. "I do wish we had time to freshen up a bit before we met with your grandfather." She said touching her hair she had not washed in three days, face weary, and dress stained from the road.

"Dinnae fash, _Leannain_." He said smiling, one hand on the bell of his broadsword as he looked at her. The other rested on his dirk hilt in a highlander relaxed look, ready for action if needed, however, showing to Lizzy at least, that he was not comfortable here, though he was playing he was. He stepped forward. "Ye keek bonny." He came to her and lifted a hand to her head. "Though ye dae hae some tassel weeds in yer locks." He said playfully plucking them from her hair she had put up in a rather fashionable Prussian style that kept it from her eyes and out of her way in case of action.

"Lea thaim. Thay suit her." A male voice said.

A man hobbled into the room and both Lizzy and Jamie looked at Jamie's uncle startled.

"Colum." Jamie said, stepping forward a little.

"Ah arrived this mornin', masell." Colum said. "A clocked ye put in th' courtyard fae th' windae."

"Whit urr ye daein' 'ere?" Jamie asked.

"Weel a'm 'ere tae discuss a response tae th' rebellion wi' laird lovat." Colum said stepping forward. "As I assume you are." He paused. "War. It mak's fur streenge bedfellows."

Lizzy sighed looking at him. "It seems like a long way to come, uncle." She said respectfully.

"'twas." He said nodding.

"Is dougal wi' ye?" Jamie asked.

"No." Colum said. "He is at his estates lest time ah checked."

Lizzy smiled a little. "He isn't." She said.

"Amurnay surprised mah brother wid disobey me 'n' jyne yer rebellion."

Lizzy leaned close. "It isn't my rebellion, Laird MacKenzie."

He chuckled. "Aye. 'n' whit does yer brother think aboot ye bein' in a warzone?" He asked. "A'm sure he wid prefer ye safe at leoch wi' yer wean, neutral."

She shook her head. "My brother would prefer me with him in Potsdam, but since I love my rebel…" She cast a look to Jamie. "He can say not." She took a breath. "However, I am sure you are correct, that would be his wish since I am here in Scotland."

Colum looked at Jamie. "Mah brother haes aye bin th' rebel, bit ah mist dae whit's best fur th' clan."

"But surely Dougal could lead the MacKenzie clan to war in your stead and bring glory to you on the field." Lizzy said.

Colum looked at her steadily. "Ah hud forgotten whit a curious mynd ye hud lass."

The door opened and then slammed behind them. Jamie and Lizzy both whirled to see. Laird Simon Fraser of Lovat was there, in a loose shirt, breeks, his hair loose about his shoulder as he regarded the three before him across the hall.

"Sae th' rumor is true." He said moving forward until he was before Jamie and Lizzy. "Th' grandson o' laird simon fraser o' lovat haes bound his-sel tae a Sassenach."

She narrowed her eyes a little. "I have been married to him for years and it was your great grandchild I was carrying when you tried to marry me off to another man." She hissed.

Jamie laid a hand on her elbow and squeezed it lightly in warning. He then looked at his grandsire as he stood protectively near his small wife.

"Ah suppose yer yer father's son efter a'. Wha shuid expect th' laddie tae hae mair sense choosing a guidwife than did th' bas wha made him." Simon said looking at Lizzy.

"At least ah hud na need tae tak' a guidwife by means o' rape or trickery." Jamie said. He felt Lizzy stiffen a little. He had married her out of obligation to her and the child he had sired, but he knew well enough that he would have married her anyway, so enchanted he was by her, had he lived through his floggings. He would have sought her out, married her, and cared for her. He had fallen in love with her when he first saw her at Lallybroch and it had fanned into a wildfire of the heart when he had her in his arms in Fort William.

Lovat chuckled then as he looked between them. "Nae as serious as yer faither. Guid." He looked at Lizzy. "Ye keek weel enough as a scots matron. Yin cuid a'maist forgoat yer ryle blood. Yin wid a'maist nae ken ye tainted yer bloodline by allowing a bastard's son atween yer thighs. Forgivable by yer king mibbie sin ah hae heard he haes an ower abundance o' sisters." He smiled a little and stepped closer to her. "Bit ah ken ye fur th' painted whore ye truly ur."

Jamie stepped between them. "Ah wid hae ye keep a civil tongue whin ye speak o' mah wife…grandsire."

Lovat took a breath. "Clearly th' prussian harpy haes her talons deep in ye James Fraser." He said. "Urr ye sure th' bairns she foisted oan yer a' yers? mixing ryle blood wi' fraser 'n' mackenzie blood wid likely cause her king tae run ye thro' given th' chance."

"He thought aboot it." Jamie said a little ruefully. "However, a' th' bairns she haes carried hae bin mines. Na ither sired thaim. Na ither wull." He took a step closer to Lovat, towering over him, blue eyes flashing. "She is a fraser by mairriage, lik' it or naw ta 'n' she haes borne bairns o` yer blood. Ye shuid be grateful she haes borne a son tae carry yer name oan." He paused. "Mair ye shuid be grateful o' th' connection tae a ryle hoose."

Lizzy looked at Colum who was listening to the discussion with polite interest as he stood there, undoubtably rather uncomfortable. He was silent, listening, saying not a word, blue eyes taking every word in.

"'n' howfur mony o` yer git haes she given ye then?" Lovat asked. "A'm sure thare ur ither wummin ye cuid hae while she is tae fat tae please ye." He smiled a little. "Mah wives saw it as a blessing whin thay wur tae round tae swive properly. Ah wid fin' mah…" He looked Lizzy up and down. "Amusement elsewhere 'til th' besom cam intae th' world."

Jamie chuckled. He had never found lovemaking with his wife to be tedious while she was pregnant. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it most of the time also and never rejected his advances. "Four, bit ainlie three bide. Th' lest bairn died shortly efter comin' intae this world." Jamie said. "Katherine is th' ainlie wifie ah hae bedded wi' or wull." He smirked a little. "How come steal fruit whin th' exotic tree is in mah yaird?" He asked.

Lovat nodded and stepped to Jamie's side. "Enough breath wasted oan wummin." He jerked his head back toward the door. "Lea us. It's time tae blether politics wi' mah grandson…" He turned to Colum. "'n' mah rival."

Lizzy did not move. She had been slightly taken aback by the men speaking as though she were not there.

Lovat looked back at her, cocking his head, narrowing his eyes impatiently. Jamie had followed Lovat's gaze to Colum and then now looked back at his wife. He gave a slight nod of his head and she unfolded her arms from her chest and shook her head in annoyance before walking toward the door.

Jamie watched her go as Lovat moved to the chairs and table where whisky was laid out with three glasses. Lizzy slipped into the hall and Jamie turned to the other two as Colum hobbled to a seat as Jamie moved to stand near the fireplace to listen.

ZzZ

Lizzy had been forced to spend the day walking about the castle, learning about the place Lord Lovat called home. The rain set in and she hid under a low roof, watching the activity in the courtyard. She was chilled, but she had not been shown to her room yet.

The best guest quarters, she knew had gone to Colum MacKenzie, but Jamie was a laird in his own right and would have a room that was at least comfortable. She was yet to meet any of the laird's family, though she had heard that Frances Fraser, his elder daughter, had taken to running affairs for him since her mother had died.

While standing, lost in her thoughts, a soft voice came to her right. Lizzy had looked over and recoiled seeing it was Laoghaire. The girl was older now, taller, still pretty, but she looked worn now from the labors of being a servant.

She was there to see to the laird's laundry and needs for her grandmother, Mrs. Fitz. She tried to ask Lizzy for forgiveness as she spoke to her. Lizzy listened, hearing that the girl was very sorry for all she had done and that she only wanted Lizzy and Jamie, both, to forgive her the trespasses she had caused against them.

Lizzy had simply walked away from her, leaving her in tears as she walked to the stairway and down. A familiar tall red head walked into the courtyard, following a chambermaid who led the way to a stairway. Lizzy intercepted them and Jamie looked at her, her shawl pulled up over her head against the rain, looking rather disheveled. He wanted nothing more, as the chambermaid opened the door and moved out of the way, than to take his wife to bed and use her roughly, needing to clear his mind of the chat that had taken hours between the three men.

He was worn, tired, hungry, and just wanting to sleep, but knowing that would not happen since they still would be having a dinner. And for this reason alone he would not bed his wife, at least not yet.

The room was nicely prepared, set for a laird and Jamie was happy to see his grandsire had at least extended him that curtesy if nothing else.

He looked at Lizzy as the chambermaid left them. "Ah wid hae thought ye wid hae bin 'ere waiting fur me."

"I wasn't shown a room. In fact, most people acted as though I was invisible."

"Yer a laird's lass. That wis gey ill form."

"Are you surprised? Laird Lovat knows me."

"Aye, thare ur certain courtesies fur a laird tae a laird 'n' a laird's lady wi' him shuid hae even better treatment."

"Perhaps. I found watching the people in the courtyard to be interesting as I waited."

"'twas nearly four hours 'n' 'twas in th' rain!" He looked at her. "Ye cuid hae caught yer death!"

Lizzy shook her head. "I doubt that. I was under a roof and I was wrapped in my shawl. I just think the taskmen took not notice. No one did really. No one except Laoghaire."

"Whit does that…" He paused clearly trying to think of a less course word than was on his mind currently. "Lass…want?"

"She wanted our forgiveness. She said she was happy that God had brought us together and that she had seen the light." She waved a hand, going to the fire to warm her hands a moment. "We are made for each other" She moved toward the large bed in the center of the room. "Perhaps God did bring us together. Strangely I feel lighter." She said sitting down, looking up at her husband as he remained where he was by the fire, watching her, arms folded on his broad chest.

"Yer mair forgiving that a'm, katie. Ah wid nae hae given th' brazen bitch th' time o' day." Jamie said.

Lizzy smiled a little and then put her hands to her sides. "Perhaps…So…Will I be allowed to join you at dinner then?" She asked.

"Och, aye. Mah grandsire doesn't hing tae a bawherr o' decoration at th' tea buird." Lizzy scoffed. Jamie leaned forward then. "Sae lang as that decoration, does nae speak."

Lizzy took a breath and have him a look, but was silent.

"Aye… Juist lik' that." Jamie said walking toward her. He lifted a hand to her. "Noo come alang." He said.

She grunted and took his hand, standing up to walk with him.

ZzZ

The first person they met there as they walked in was Simon the Younger who looked Lizzy up and down, seeing her dressed not for court, but for the highlands. He had told her as Jamie introduced them that he had heard Jamie's men called her, " _neo-geimnidh meala_." Lizzy was about to take it with good grace, but Jamie's fist crashed into the lad's face knocking him backwards.

Jamie had stood over him. "Na, she doesn't hae muckle gaelic. 'n' noo that ye hae proven that tae everyone's satisfaction 'ere, kindly apologize tae mah lass afore ah kick yer teeth doon yer throat."

Young Simon glared at Jamie as he got to his feet, wiping the saliva from his lip. He stood up, finding himself more than a head shorter than Jamie. He bowed to Lizzy a little. "Apologizes Lady Fraser." He said.

Jamie had nodded and then clapped him on the shoulder and they went to get a drink as Lizzy walked to her seat and sat down. She quickly realized that she was the only woman seated and one of only three in the room. The others were servants including Laoghaire.

Dinner was an interesting affair with discussion between the men as Lizzy listened. She held her tongue, sipping wine, watching the men speaking. She saw Young Simon, a man she had met only briefly before and she sighed as he rose to his feet to speak with his half-nephew who was his own age. She regarded the whole group of the Frasers of Lovat to be slimy, ill born, men who should be put down, but unfortunately, they needed Laird Lovat's men.

Laird Lovat had listened to his son take Jamie's side as well as shutting him down rather quickly for it. Lizzy felt bad for him, a lad of about her age who clearly was a bit down trodden by his domineering father. Colum had smiled into his glass as Jamie and the Laird of Lovat traded points and counter points on the discussion that he seemed to not wish to be a part of. When he did speak it was about neutrality. He also made a very valid point that the

After, Lizzy and Jamie walked out together. Lizzy gasped seeing the rain had not let up. She wrapped her shawl about herself as her husband stood beside her looking upward. It was nearing midnight and both of them were exhausted.

"I got the impression that Colum was trying to use you to convince Laird Lovat not to join the rebellion." Lizzy said as she looked up at her husband.

Jamie nodded, wrapping an arm about her. "Aye…" He walked with her across the courtyard to the stairway. "Th' foremaist jacobite rebellions failed." He said softly as they ascended the stairs. "'n' colum wull ne'er support anither. He wants lovat's clan tae bade neutral wi' th' mackenzies, knowing that th' wee'er clans wull follow. Th' rebellion wull foonder afore it ever gets stairted." He said. They reached the doorway and he opened it for her.

She pulled off her shawl over her hair as she stepped in, Jamie close behind as he bolted the door.

"Why doesn't Colum just speak to him directly? They are both lairds after all." She said shaking the water from the shawl before laying it near the fire to dry.

"Fur mah grandsire does nae trust mah uncle." Jamie walked to where she stood warming her hands. "Usin` me is a muckle mair affective strategy." He pulled off his jacket. "A'm needin' tae speak tae lovat oan mah ain wi'oot colum leadin` me tae mak' his arguments fur him." He walked to her side to warm himself as well. "It's a pity that young simon is sic a spineless cratur. Ah hawp he cuid influence his father's decision. He made a pure tough argument fur oor cause."

"What did he say exactly?" Lizzy asked moving to sit in a chair before him after removing her bodice and thick petticoats.

"Och he said honey lips mair or less."

"Then why did you…"

"It wasn't yer mouth that he wis referring tae, Katie."

She gave him an odd look. "What other lips do I have?" She asked.

He smiled, indulging his wife since she clearly was not sure what he meant. He stepped closer and leaned so his face was near her. "Whaur else kin ah winch oan yer body _mo ghraidh_?"

"Anywhere you wish…" She said.

"Shall ah demonstrate mah meaning then?" He asked holding out his hand to her. He was pleasantly startled to realize that though she knew far more about a brothel and its guttural language than she should as a lady of quality, this escaped her, to his amusement.

She of course trusted him and took his hand, standing in her corset and chemise. He bent and kissed her mouth, but then he moved, like a striking snake, rucking up the hem of her chemise and putting his finger to her intimately. Lizzy gasped, startled, but did not move, still trusting him, but caught off guard.

He ran his finger along the slit looking at her, face inches from her own, watching her. He hardened touching her, wanting nothing more than to press her against the chair and take her, but he held onto his self-control, for now.

She was dry, but he felt her moisten at his touch. Her eyes narrowed with sudden arousal. He pulled his finger out from under her clothing and showed the glistening fluid in the firelight. "A'm lik' a bee tae yer honey, Katie." He murmured and he watched her eyes flash in anger, but not at him he knew.

"Why that little…" She began, but he stopped her tavern wench language before it could begin with a kiss.

He then pulled back and licked his finger, eyes locked with her own. "'twas a ower deep insult 'n' a clever wey tae ca' ye a whore tae mah men." He said. "Bit yer na whore 'n' ah ken it weel. Yer honeyed lips ur fur me alone."

"But why would he say such a thing to me?"

"He is juist tryin` oot me. Seeing if ah hae enough backbone tae staun up fur they under mah protection."

"As you have ever backed down from a fight anyway."

He chuckled. "Aye, bit thay dae nae ken that."

He moved and pulled off various items he had on his person so he could be ready to retire when he felt like it.

She blushed scarlet and sat back down looking at the flames. "Laird Lovat seems to have nothing but contempt for the poor boy."

Jamie smiled a little. "Nah. He is juist trying tae toughen him up. Mak' him a viable successor tae leid clan fraser o' lovat." He moved closer to her, hand on the mantle, the other relaxed on his dirk as he looked at her. "Mah grandsire hud th' perfect opportunity tae say na tae us th' nicht, bit he didn't." He shifted closer to the woman he loved. "Mibbie jenny wis richt. He wants something in exchange."

She nodded. "Just make sure it isn't your soul, James Fraser."

He smiled a little as his wife stood and began to pull off the rest of her clothing except for her chemise. "Aye. Na thare ur some hings ah wull nae bargain wi'."

Lizzy saw how worn her husband was as he leaned against the mantle, looking at the flames, deep in his own thoughts.

"Jamie…Come to bed. I'm cold." She said wrapping her arms about his middle as she pressed her face to his warm back.

He turned to look at her. He was in his kilt and shirt only. His boots were off and stockings as well as his stock, belt, and vest. His dirk and sword were near the bed in case he needed to use them.

He caressed her hip slowly as he bent to kiss her. She accepted the kiss, but then took his hand, pulling him to bed. He followed, like a puppy, watching as she pushed his kilt to the floor and then nodded for him to lay down.

She was in her chemise only and he laid down, under the quilts, looking at her as she then moved, straddling his narrow hips, her bottom on his powerful thighs. His manhood jutted up against her buttocks and she rocked back a little, teasing him.

He groaned softly making a sound of half pained contentment.

"You must be half dead because you are so tired." Lizzy said.

"More than half." He said. "Bit mah cock doesn't ken it 'n' wi' ye sae near, it seeks yer attentions."

She smiled. She shifted, lifting herself up as she held him steady. She sank onto him, taking him to the hilt within her. He groaned, louder this time and looked up at her. She moved against him as his hand fell to her hips.

He thrust up against her as she moved up and down on him. With her sitting up so, he could touch her body, feeling all the curves that he loved. She then arched back, her body succumbing to the pleasure she felt. He smiled and lifted a hand to her back as he grunted, filling her with his seed, deep within her.

Fleetingly he wondered if such lovemaking would result in a child. He wished, on the campaign to allow her to rest and keep her strength, but at the same time there was little he could do as a man in his twenties who adored his wife and wished to be joined with her at every opportunity.

She laid upon him, still joined with him as he held her. It was at such times he was reminded how small she really was, and young. Her hair loose about her face made her look at least five years younger, her body was starting to show signs of mothering children and being on the war trail. However, she was still so beautiful and exquisitely tiny compared to him as she had her head against his chest, panting as she came down from her own peak.

When she was able she moved to the side of him, his manhood coming from her with a soft pop. She laid down beside him, hand on his chest as she snuggled to him, content, weighed by the heaviness of the seed he had spilt. Jamie settled the blankets about them and then kissed her shoulder as she settled down for the night.


	37. Fortunes Favor Few

Chapter 37 – Fortune Favors Few

Lizzy was walking the halls of Beaufort Castle.

She had managed to escape from Aline, whom she had met before and had had an English lover. Lizzy wondered if her father had put an end to that dalliance or if he encouraged it to gain favor. Either way Aline was in the home of her father, a toddler hanging on her skirts, and child in her belly. She made no mention of the parentage of the children and neither did anyone, but she also was wearing the muted clothing of a widow so perhaps Brigadier General Sir Oliver Lord Thomas had bedded and wedded his mistress after all. Either that or her father had found someone to take her, soiled as she was, to wife, and he had passed. It was none of Lizzy's concern, but she was amazed that the pretty girl was not as vibrant as she once had been.

The other child of Lovat that Lizzy found was harder to avoid was Frances, but Lizzy had found having the Fraser lady with her kept men, who were watching her under their lidded eyes, from trying to do her harm. She was foreign after all, most assumed she was an Englishwoman, someone they would happily rape and leave for dead if given a chance, however, with her walking with a lady of the household, they would not do anything. Neither would the challenge Jamie whose massive form was intimidating enough.

Frances smiled as Lizzy spotted her in a hallway. "Katherine." She greeted.

Lizzy smiled. "Hello." Lizzy said dipping her head to the lady of the castle.

Frances walked with her toward the main hall, but then behind them the door opened. Lizzy pressed Frances into an alcove as a woman was thrown out of the room. She landed on her hands and knees as Laird Lovat came out after her in fury.

"Sae ye think ye kin toy wi' me?" Lovat growled standing over the hapless woman as she rolled over and lifted a hand to keep him from laying a hand on her. "You're keeping something fae me auld hag. 'n' i'm na huvin it." Lovat grunted and then walked back into the room and slammed the door.

Lizzy looked at Frances who gasped. "Katherine!" She cried, but Lizzy was already moving forward and then moved to help the poor woman to her feet.

"Are you all right?" Lizzy asked as she held out a hand to show she was no threat. The woman gasped, startled that someone was there. The dark haired woman had the bluest icy eyes Lizzy had ever seen. "Here let me help you…" Lizzy said offering a hand.

At first the woman shied away, but then took the hand. Lizzy laid a hand on her elbow and held her up, proving she was stronger than she looked. The other woman was tall and thin boned, eyes haunted as she looked at Lizzy.

"Thank ye mistress." The woman said.

"I'm Katherine." Lizzy said.

"Maisri." The other said looking at her. "Laird Lovat's seer." She then lifted a hand. "Ye hae th' gift." She whispered, but then Frances came around the corner and she ran off.

Lizzy reached to stop her, but Maisri moved quickly away. "No wait…don't be afraid…"

Frances took Lizzy by the arm and nodded. "Come awa', katherine. Come awa' wi' me."

Lizzy took a breath and then took Frances' arm. "Who is that woman?"

"She is a seer. A witch o' th' woods."

"Does she really see the future?" Lizzy asked.

"Hee haw she haes seen haes nae come tae bygae." Frances said looking at her. "Whilk is how come she haes a steid 'ere 'n' haes nae bin cast oot."

Lizzy nodded slowly.

"Whit did she mean ye hae th' gift?" Frances asked.

Lizzy blinked. "I am no seer." Lizzy said. "I am a lady same as you."

Frances looked a little skeptical. "She haes seen something aboot ye. A'm curious tae ken whit it's."

Lizzy smiled a little. "I am as well."

"Come let us see if th' kitchens hae anythin' fur us tae sloch? ye mist be famished."

Lizzy nodded. "I am indeed."

ZzZ

Jamie was granted an audience with Laird Lovat.

His grandsire was seated at his desk in the large office. Jamie stood before him, leaning on the back of a chair watching him.

"I'll wage yer faither painted a black picture o' mah character." Laird Lovat said after a few moments without preamble.

Jamie shook his head. "He said verra wee aboot ye."

"He chose that mackenzie whore…"

Jamie shifted and looked at him, blue eyes flashing. "Ah wid ask ye tae keep a civil tongue whin ye speak o' mah mither."

"Ower me as faither. Twa times." Lovat said as Jamie blinked and looked away. "Foremaist whin ah tellt him nae tae mairie her."

"'n' yer kidnapping attempt failed." Jamie hissed.

"'n' seicont time, she wis deid 'n' buried. Ah wis willing tae forgive him. Mak' him mah successor despite th' fact he wis a bastard…" Lovat sighed as Jamie winced, looking back over his shoulder before walked toward the fireplace. "Bit he chose her…memory 'n' that…place …"

"Lallybroch." Jamie said not looking at him.

"Ower me …" Laird Lovat paused a moment before looking up at his grandson. "Is it true?"

"Whit?" Jamie asked turning to him.

"That ye na promised yer fealty colum mackenzie."

Jamie looked at him a moment. "That's whit you're efter is it? mah fealty tae ye in exchange fur sending aide tae prince charles." He said walking forward toward the desk stopping a few feet from it.

"Frankly a'm mair interested wi' whit come wi' it."

Jamie smiled a little. "Whit need o' ye o' lallybroch?" He asked looking about the room. "Th' tenants' rents wid likelie mak' na difference fur a steid lik' this."

"Whit ah dae wi' that damnable steid is na concern o' yers." Lovat sat forward. "A'm yer grandsire 'n' heid o` yer clan efter a'. Ah demand mah due."

Jamie whirled to face him. "If ah wid nae gie mah fealty tae colum, wham ah ken tae be kin, whit kind o' gowk wid ah be…" He said moving and placing his hands on the desk and leaning on it toward the laird. "Tae gie it tae an auld twister, wha kin or kin nae share mah blood." He cocked his head. "Ye made free wi' yer housemaids. Mibbie ithers did tae."

Laird Lovat's reaction surprised him. He stared at Jamie a moment and then laughed. "Christ laddie!" He barked and then started to cough. He reached for some whisky he had in a bottle and poured out a measure into a goblet. He drank it in one swallow and gasped as it burned down his throat.

Jamie had stepped back, watching him.

Lovat looked up at him. "Implying yer grandmother wis a whore tae keep whit yi'll waant. Na yer mah kin a' richt." He looked at Jamie who was watching him. "Wid that ony o' mah sons hud hauf yer mettle."

Jamie grunted. "Ah wull gie ye th' identical pledge ah gave colum. Mah hulp 'n' guid will…and mah obedience tae yer word sae lang as mah feet rest o' lovat soil."

"Did ye na hear me laddie? it's yer faither's precious estate a'm efter." Lovat said leaning forward.

Jamie stiffened.

Lovat rose to his feet and came to walk before Jamie. "If ye wull na gimme lallybroch in exchange fur mah men fur prince. Howfur aboot this? lallybroch, in exchange fur yer wife's honor."

Jamie looked at him a moment and then smirked a little. "Gang ahead. Huv a go tae ravish mah guidwife. Whin she is dane wi' ye, ah wull send in th' maid tae wash up yer remains."

"Nae ah laddie." Lovat smiled wickedly. "Th' lads taken mah steid hae hud worse, yer grandmother comes tae mynd, bit thare ur mony men 'ere at beaufort castle wha wid be o' a mynd tae pat your…sassenach wench…to th' ainlie uise she's guid fur. Ye cannae guard her nicht 'n' day."

Jamie regarded him a moment and then shook his head. "Na. Ah needn't worry…grandsire." He moved to the desk and leaned against it. "Mah guidwife is a seendle woman…you ken. A wise wifie. A healer. A white lassie. Lik' dame aliset."

Laird Lovat blinked as Jamie lifted the bottle of alcohol and sniffed it. "A sassenach? a witch? howfur wid she ken sic ways?" He cocked his head. "Th' prussians burned thaim."

"Whit a better steid tae be than pairt o' th' ryle fowk." Jamie said. "Her brother protects her gifts as ah dae as her guidman."

Lovat blinked. "She ne'er seemed tae…"

"It's true. If someone steals her in unholy embrace, he wull git his privates blasted…" Jamie said. "Lik' a frostbitten apple." He said looking at his grandfather. He then walked forward. "'n' his soul…will burn forever in hell." He threw the bottle into the fire. It shattered and the flames roared to life.

Laird Lovat watched in horror as Jamie walked back to him and nodded.

"Juist lik' that."

With that, Jamie took his leave as the Laird of Lovat watched the flames die back, his breath panting nervously.

ZzZ

Jamie found his wife in their room. She was looking out the window at the rain. "Does it ever stop raining here?" She asked, not turning, but knowing from the heavy boots that it was her husband.

Jamie sighed. "This year is wetter than maist."

She turned to him. "Are you well? You look worn." She sighed.

"Laird lovat geezit that ah gie him lallybroch in exchange fur th' men we need."

"What? How could he possibly demand that?!"

Mah grandsire haes a stoatin respect fur th' supernatural, nae fur anythin' else pure, bit he at least respects that." He took a breath and pulled off his vest. "Ye shuid tak' care th' neist few days if amurnay wi' ye."

She sighed. "He didn't seem too afraid of that woman when he tossed her into the hallway."

"Maisri is bit a seer, nae a white lady, lik' mah wife." He paused seeing Lizzy's face flash anger. "Bit she did ken something she wasn't telling him."

She cast him a look and then sat down on the bed. "Your grandfather really is a brute isn't he."

"Aye. A brute that soon kin ain mah ancestral hame." Jamie said moving to sit down.

Lizzy took a breath. "No. You cannot allow him to have that." She moved to the fireplace. She saw the slump to his shoulders. "You cannot be seriously thinking about giving him what he wants?"

He looked at her. "Th' prince wull hardly pat stock in mah ability tae be a leader men or wage war if ah cannae even convince mah ain grandsire tae jyne th' cause." He said coming to her.

"But what about young Simon? Perhaps we can convince him to join us and stand up to his father."

"Aye…" Jamie nodded. "Aye, 'n' then lovat kin send his men if ainlie tae protect his heir, bit efter that display lest nicht, it wull tak' mair time than we hae tae convince young simon tae defy his father's wishes." He sat down heavily in a chair.

Lizzy dropped before him, her hands on his knees. "That all depends on what we use to convince him."

He looked down at her. "Whit dae ye mean?"

She smiled. "Women have our ways, my love." She said. "We carry your children, we tend to the sick, we heal the wounded, and we have our own political arrangements."

He arched an eyebrow. "If ye kin convince him, mair power tae ye."

She smiled and nodded rising to her feet. Something caught her eye. "What on earth is this?" She asked looking at a black carved box on the mantle that had appeared there.

He cocked his head. "Ah dae nae ken, bit…"

She touched it and instantly stepped back from it, hand going to her head as she held it. She blinked and looked at Jamie and then dropped to the floor so fast that Jamie leapt to his feet in alarm. He went to her and knelt.

"Don't titch her!" Came a voice behind him.

He whirled to see Maisri there. He blinked. "Whit hae ye dane wifie?" He demanded, hand on his dirk as he crouched beside his wife's limp form.

"Ah wished tae ken if she wis whit ah thought. She is a seer as weel, bit rarer." She said.

"'n' howfur dae ye ken?" Jamie asked reaching for his wife as she whimpered a little as she startled to come to.

Maisri came and lifted the box with a cloth and looked at him as she went toward the door. "Fur this kist does hee haw tae a body wi'oot th' sight. Wi' th' sight, it causes thair body tae react in a violent wey."

She tossed it to him and he caught it out of reflex and then let it drop like he was holding a coal, but nothing happened. He cocked his head looking at it as Maisri came forward to again pick it up with the thick cloth.

"She wull waken in a moment."

"She hud better or ah wull gut ye, witch."

She nodded to Lizzy as her eyes batted. "I have seen her in my dreams and I am in hers." She then left as Jamie looked after her still trying to understand. He was debating going after the woman and killing her or perhaps beating her, but his concern for his wife as she sat up slowly overrode his need for vengeance for the moment.

"Urr ye a' richt?" He asked.

She nodded. "I saw a face." She said.

"A face?"

She looked up at him. "It was death." She said softly.

He pulled her into his arms and held her to him, wrapping his arms about her to secure her in his embrace as though he alone could keep her safe.

ZzZ

Lizzy had recovered well enough from the ordeal of having touched the curious box. Jamie had kept her in sight much of the day, but then she managed to escape his guarded presence. She walked out and found Laoghaire doing the wash. She had a shirt that was still steaming that she put on the line under the roof.

The girl sighed and sniffed it.

"Is that Jamie's shirt?" Lizzy asked.

Laoghaire whirled. "I've dane nothing tae it."

Lizzy lifted a hand. "I didn't mean to imply you had." She said softly.

"Ah hae changed ye ken." Laoghaire said. "Ah hae repented 'n' asked god's forgiveness 'n' 'twas workin'. Ah thought he brought ye baith 'ere tae hulp me, bit 'twas tae test me." The girl sighed. "In th' stoatin hall jamie didn't even seem tae see me. 'twas lik' ah didn't exist. He refused tae keek at me whin ah passed him in th' halls." She swallowed hard. She turned around. "If ye wull nae avenge yersel' lea me be."

Lizzy folded her arms. "Perhaps I could find my way to forgive you." She looked at the young girl. Laoghaire was still so young, not married, and clearly it pained her to have Lizzy even near her. "But Jamie…Jamie…"

The girl began to say a hail Mary prayer as Lizzy spoke.

"Jamie will never love you Laoghaire." Lizzy said. The girl stopped and stood stock still. "But there might be a way to earn his forgiveness." The girl turned to her. "For him to think of you without rancor."

"'n' how come wid yi'll waant him tae dae that?"

Lizzy looked about. "Because we need Laird Lovat to send men and weapons to help Prince Charles. We believe he might do this if young Simon stood up to him and took Jamie's side, defying his father."

"'n' whit haes that tae dae wi' me?"

Lizzy smiled a little. "Young Simon is infatuated with you. You could use that to help persuade him."

Laoghaire's face twisted. "Ah wull nae sink further intae th' pit o' depravity. I'll na gie up mah maidenhead fur ye."

Lizzy sighed. "No one is asking you to give up anything. A woman has more to offer a man than her body." She smiled a little. "When a man loves a woman he craves her attentions, her acceptance, look heroic in her eyes, and have her love. You can use these gifts Laoghaire." She sighed. "Besides. It isn't for me. It's for Jamie."

"'n' if ah dae whitevur it's ye hae in mynd? then ye wull speak tae jamie oan mah behauf?"

Lizzy took a breath and nodded. "Yes."

The girl nodded. "Verra weel. A'm at yer disposal mistress."

ZzZ

Jamie went to speak to his uncle when Lizzy went to find young Simon. Jamie had wished to speak to his uncle alone, but he had checked on his wife whom seemed in better spirits and she looked better. She had color to her face and she was alert.

The young heir to the Lovat clan seemed to be very nervous with a lady walking with him on his arm, but he accepted her company with good grace.

They went toward a family chapel Lizzy had heard about from Frances.

Laoghaire came up holding mushrooms and smiling at the young lad.

Lizzy smiled as she excused herself. "I wish to light a candle in the chapel for my daughter."

Young Simon looked at her. "Whit happened?" He asked.

"She was born and died within three days." She said softly. "I want to light a candle for her soul."

He nodded. "A'm sorry fur th' loss o` yer bairn."

She squeezed his arm in thank you. "I will return. Laoghaire. Could you keep our young heir amused while I pray?"

The girl nodded and smiled as Lizzy left them. She walked to the chapel and cocked her head, seeing a blue light at the door. She walked forward, wondering what the old ones wished to tell her now. She opened the door and stepped in.

She let her eyes adjust and she noticed there was someone within. The woman was thin and she was lighting a candle.

Lizzy stepped forward. "Maisri?" She asked softly.

The woman whirled startled and suddenly fearful.

Lizzy spread her hands to show she was not a threat. "It's all right. It's Katherine Fraser. We met in the corridor. I mean you no harm."

The woman relaxed a little. "Laird lovat's tenants dae nae lik' someone lik' me in th' hoose o' god. This is th' ainlie steid mah mynd goes wheesht. Ah don't ken how come."

Lizzy nodded. "I find my mind goes quiet in graveyards. I can talk to the past and they do not judge me."

Maisri smiled a little. "Thay answer ye don't thay."

Lizzy nodded slowly. "At times."

"Thay say yer a white lady."

Lizzy sighed. "Yes. They do say that."

"Bit yer. Ye hae muckle mair powerful gifts than ah hae." Maisri said coming forward.

Lizzy shook her head. "No. I am just a young woman who was born a cripple who is now Scottish by marriage."

Maisri looked at her. "Ye lost someone claise tae ye recently." She said softly. "A lass… Wi' copper locks."

Lizzy looked at her and nodded. "Aye. She died because she came too early from my womb."

"Th' loss o' a bairn is ne'er easy. Ah hae ne'er carried yin fully. Anither reason laird lovat ainlie keeps me fur mah gifts." She looked at Lizzy. "Ye hae gifts. Ye juist hae learned tae dingy thaim."

Lizzy cocked her head. "I am not sure how you mean."

Maisri cocked her head. "Ah think ye dae, bit ye aren't sure." She looked about. "Whit brings ye tae a kirk then?"

"I came to pray for my daughter." Lizzy said. "And it's cold outside." She looked about drawing her shawl about her as Maisri did as well. "I am glad to see you are all right. Laird Lovat was so rough with you."

"Laird lovat insae an easy master. He asks whit ah see 'n' ah tell him. He beats me whin he doesn't lik' th' answers."

Lizzy stepped forward. "Does it always come to pass?" She asked. "What you see?"

Maisri looked at her. "Dae yer dreams?"

That caught Lizzy off guard. "I…"

The seer stepped closer. "Ye see mair than ye tell a'body." She stepped forward. "Maist o' whit ah see does come tae bygae, bit at times, an action kin chaynge th' vision."

"Oh?"

"Whin ah aye leed in th' village a clocked lachlan gibbons' daughters' jimmy wrapped in seaweed wi' an eel stirring in his sark. Whin ah tellt lachlan he gaed 'n' pat a nook in th' boy's boat. Och thare wis a stramash, a richt to-do, bit whin th' stoatin storm cam th' neist week, three men wur drowned, bit th' laddie wis safe at hame, aye mending his boat."

Lizzy sat down. "What did you see that angered Laird Lovat?" Lizzy asked curiously. "I promise. I won't tell him you told me."

The seer sighed. "He wis standing thare afore th' fire in his study, bit 'twas daylight. A jimmy staun behind him, aye as a tree his coupon hoaching with black. 'n' o'er his lairdship's coupon thare fell th' shadow o' an ax."

Lizzy sat forward. "But if you told him. He could change his behavior. Change the outcome."

"Och aye. Or he micht juist murdurr th' messenger." The strange woman said.

"Mistress Katherine? Hello?" Came Laoghaire's voice outside. "Whaur urr ye? Mistress Katherine?"

Lizzy turned and rose to her feet. She nodded to the seer and went to the door. "What?" She asked. "Where is Young Simon?"

"He bolted aff."

"Why would he do that?"

"Ah did a' ye said tae. Ah flattered him. Ah tellt him ah admired a jimmy wha made hings tae decide fur his-sel." She paused. "Ah gave him a keek doon th' front o' mah dress."

Lizzy sighed. "I told you it wasn't about sex. No wonder why he ran off." She said lifting her skirts as she felt a cold wind come from the hills.

"He wasn't daein' muckle tae haud up his side o' th' chat. He wis juist saying poetry. Ah tried!"

Lizzy moved quickly back to the castle as the wind sent a chill down her spine. She arrived just as snow began to fall and she walked to the stables. She sighed.

"Jamie?" She called as she entered.

"Aye." He answered softly.

She smiled a little. "I thought I might find you here."

He was standing in a stall with some hay currying Donas. The large back beast nickered softly and Jamie caressed his neck. "Mair 'n' mair thae days ah think ah wid prefer tae be a beast." He said patting the large flank affectionately.

Lizzy laid her palm flat and offered the large stallion some oats. He took them greedily, licking her hand for more. She smiled as Jamie looked on. Donas and she had come to an understanding, though she would not go near him without Jamie there. Her little mare leaned over wanting some as well. She smiled, giving her some as well before patting the soft nose. Donas watched. He was protective of the mare. Jamie wondered if she would be ready to mate soon. Not that they really could afford that, but it made sense to why the stallion was protective of the small mare and her rider.

Jamie reached down and picked up more and began to curry the thick neck.

"No luck with Colum then?" She asked as she moved to lift the water bucket he had brought. She poured it into the container. The stallion didn't move, but his ears flicked a little.

"No." Jamie said looking over at her. "Ye? With Young Simon?"

Lizzy sighed wrapping her arms about herself. "No. Sorry." She leaned on the gate then. "I did find out what Maisri wouldn't tell Laird Lovat though.

He moved and leaned close to her. "Aye."

"She saw his death at the hands of an executioner."

Jamie nodded. "A traitor's death. She didn't happen tae mention if th' executioner wis in th' employee o' king George o' King James?"

She shook her head.

He nodded and lifted the rope over the post to step out of the stall. "Ah promised colum tae dae whit ah hud tae, tae save th' highlanders." He sighed. "Sae ah mist."

"It's too much Jamie." Lizzy protested. She stepped to him. "Let's just go to Prince Charles and tell him he and the MacKenzie remain neutral."

He sighed and shook his head as he leaned down to her. "Whit wee ye ken o' men 'n' war, _mo leannan_." He kissed her deeply a moment before he straightened. "Ah can't gang tae th' prince a failure. It seems ah cannae git th' men fae lovat wi'oot giein' up mah land 'n' title sae unless yer planning oan declaring afore th' loaby that yer a white lassie wha haes seen th' future, ah dae nae see ah hae muckle choice."

"Jamie…" She said trying to stop him, but he walked away from her into the stormy night, leaving her to watch him go.

He looked up at the rain and sighed as there was a clap of thunder as he walked toward the castle.

Lizzy moved to follow and paused, watching his shoulders slump as he walked. He was tired and upset and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but she could not.

ZzZ

After the meal, Laird Lovat sat at a table with Jamie and Colum before him. Lizzy stood in the crowd as did Laoghaire, watching the men. Many of Lovat's men were there, watching her under lidded eyes as she stood, drink in hand, watching.

"Ah hae hud mah secretary a neutrality pact atween th' frasers o' lovat 'n' th' mackenzies o' leoch." Laird Lovat said.

Jamie looked at Colum who smiled a little.

Laird Lovat moved the paper, revealing another. "Ah hae an' a' hud him prepare a deed o' sasine fur th' lallybroch estate." He said sitting back.

Jamie took a breath as he rose, looking at the document.

"Assigning th' property tae me." Lovat continued. "Sign it." He said leaning forward as he looked up at Jamie. "'n' ye wull hae yer men fur prince charles. Dae nae, 'n' th' frasers o' lovat remain neutral in this war wi' mackenzie 'ere."

Lizzy had heard from Jamie what this was. A Sasine was, under Scottish law, the transfer of property with all its immobile assets from one party to another. She narrowed her eyes. The old bastard had Jamie between two pieces of paper.

"Whilk wull it be?" Lovat asked Jamie.

Colum looked at Lovat. "Yer aff tae let this laddie decide th' fate o' clan lovat. He's nae even yer recognized heir or son o' identical."

Lovat smiled looking at Colum. "Ah hae made this decision. Th' laddie is bit an obstacle in mah wey." He smiled more looking back up at Jamie. "Sae whit wull it be…obstacle?" Lovat taunted.

"Don't be a gowk jamie." Colum said looking at his nephew.

Jamie stood still, thinking for a long moment, eyes flicking about between uncle and grandsire. He then took a breath. "Ah dae this tae ensure th' future o' mah fowk." He said, voice heavy with the burden the choice was. "'n' fowk…"

Colum sighed as Jamie lifted a quill.

Lizzy had moved, watching. She took a breath. She needed to stop this. Prevent Jamie from doing as he was about to. She knew he was going to sign the paper for Lallybroch over.

Lovat pushed the paper to the edge of the table, watching him in amusement as Jamie looked from him to the document and back. He then leaned down to sign it when there was a bang behind him.

Lizzy had dropped her metal mug to the floor, standing in the middle aisle, she stood, face dead white as she looked forward, staring. Jamie and Colum turned to look at her as Young Simon, who was beside his father blinked. Lovat rose to his feet, curious as Lizzy slowly lifted her hand to point at him and then groaned as she lifted her other hand to her head.

"Whit urr ye goupin' at?" Lovat demanded.

"Katie?" Jamie blinked.

Lizzy swayed a little. "I've had another vision." She blinked rapidly as Jamie straightened watching her.

"Katherine!" Jamie gasped as he moved the chair from his way and moved toward her as she blinked.

"Don't titch her!" Lovat warned.

Jamie looked back at him. "Don't gimme orders aboot mah ain wife."

Lovat moved around the table, suddenly concerned and curious as Jamie lifted his hands to Lizzy who collapsed against him, startling him at how fast her legs gave way. He took the weight, dropping to the earth with her body against his knee as he knelt, arms about her as she looked about disoriented.

"Katie?" Jamie asked searching her face.

"Whit did she see?" Lovat demanded.

"Jamie…" She murmured as she closed her eyes.

Jamie looked at her face as he held her close. He knew well she had visions, but he was fairly sure this one was not one of them. She normally woke in a cold sweat from nightmarish dreams. This, she was awake, and watching, but he trusted her in this. He knew well that Lovat would see her as a white lady if she did this.

"Whit did ye see, witch!" Lovat barked.

Jamie looked back at him. "Bade back!" He said pulling Lizzy's head to his chest as she gripped at him, eyes closed.

"Och lovat. Don't ye see this fur th' pretense it's?" Colum asked amused by the display.

"Pretense." Jamie hissed. "Ye ken she wis tried as a witch by they wha didn't ken th' difference atween black magic…" He looked back at Lovat. "'n' th' power o' th' auld ones."

Lizzy had her face against Jamie's chest, eyes closed as her husband held her, caressing her shoulder to comfort her as he had when the visions were real and came in their bed. The one she seemed to have often, a nightmare of blood, death, and devastation, seemed to repeat every couple weeks leaving her frightened, disoriented, and listless. Jamie calmed her and held her, every time.

The room was silent as no one moved.

"Whit…did…she…see." Lovat said stepping closer as he spoke slowly.

Jamie looked back at Lizzy. "Ye don't hae tae answer him katherine." He said looking down at his wife whose eyes had opened and she was panting a little, looking up at the laird of Lovat nervously.

"She wull if she wishes tae donder oot o' this room." Lovat hissed.

Jamie looked at her, face tender with worry.

Young Simon looked from Katherine to Laoghaire who was watching startled and back.

"No it's all right Jamie." Lizzy said softly.

Jamie nodded looking back at his grandsire a moment as he took a breath. He pressed a kiss to her brow a moment. After a moment of caressing her back as he gently stood up, bringing her with him as he watched her, making sure she could stand on her own and looking for a sign of how she wished to continue this. His arms held her steady as she looked at Lovat, her husband watching her guardedly.

Lizzy straightened herself and looked at Lovat. She pointed at him. "I saw…you…standing in bright sunlight." She blinked. Colum sighed. "There was a man behind you. He was tall, dressed in black, a black hood, his eyes cold." Jamie watched his grandsire as he took a step back, startled. "Across your face fell a shadow of an ax…"

"Whose man…Whose executioner? King James or King George?" Lovat demanded.

Lizzy blinked and touched her head, closing her eyes. "I didn't see…it was so fast…" Her face, pale. She looked down. "There ground…it was covered in white roses…" She swallowed.

Jamie looked up. "Symbol o' th' jacobites…"

"The blood of the fallen was staining them…innocent blood…" She said looking about. Jamie looked back at her. She was taking this further than she needed to.

Lizzy blinked and then she fell back as Jamie caught her to him. "Katie…" He gasped, holding her bodily to him. She was so small and pale as he held her, watching her.

Lovat growled and drew his dirk startling everyone in the room as he moved forward. Colum was about to call out in warning as Jamie out his wife bodily behind him as she clung to him fearfully.

"Witch!" Lovat cried advancing on them. "I'll cut oot yer tongue!"

However, the blow did not fall. "No!"

Everyone froze and looked at Young Simon as he stood, holding his father's arm from striking. He looked back at Laoghaire and then at his father defiantly.

"Ye dare thwart me, laddie?" Lovat demanded.

Jamie shifted and pulled his wife close to him in his arms, watching. Her eyes were wide as well as the young man stood looking at his father.

"Ye 'n' mackenzie ur fearful auld men. 'n' you're wrong." He said. "Mah nephew is richt."

Beyond him, Jamie and Lizzy looked at each other, startled by the young man's sudden change of heart.

"It's oor duty tae staun wi' oor land 'n' oor kinsmen. Ah wull rammy fur king seumas. Ah wull rammy tae chaynge th' white lady's vision." Young Simon said. "Even if ye wull nae."

Lizzy looked at Jamie who was watching, holding her close to protect her. Lizzy looked to the corner where Maisri was standing. The seer dipped her head slightly, smiling, and left the hall.

Lovat was watching his son as he slowly lowered his arm. He looked at Jamie who was as startled as he was. Young Simon moved to stand with his nephew and niece by marriage.

Lovat looked at them and then turned on his heel and walked back to the table, sheathing his dirk as he went. He lifted a quill as he looked at the room. Jamie stood watching him, curious. Young Simon was beside him, watching as well.

"Th' frasers o' lovat…will staun wi' th' mackenzies o' leoch. We wull remain neutral in th' war." He signed his name and then nodded to Colum. "Come mackenzie, let us dram tae oor freish put the gether alliance!"

Colum smiled and then signed the document himself as Lovat turned it to him. He then sat back and raised his glass to be filled as he smiled in amusement.

Lizzy closed her eyes and then pressed her head to her husband's chest. Jamie held her, kissing her brow softly. His body tight with his own emotion.

"Ah wish ye luck mah lad!" Lovat said looking at Jamie.

Jamie took a breath and then walked with his wife from the hall as they clung to each other. The moved quickly across the courtyard and to their room. Jamie was silent as he pulled off his jacket, vest, belt, dirk, boots, and stockings. He then sat down by the fire, staring into it, lost in his own thoughts.

Lizzy watched him as she pulled off her own clothing until she was naked. She looked at the mirror. Her body was nearly back to the shape it had been before Faith. She watched her husband for a time as he rubbed his left hand, watching the flames dance, face full of the emotions he was feeling.

After some time, Lizzy walked to him, lying a hand on his shoulder. "Jamie. Come to bed. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." She said, voice softly.

He looked up at her and his mouth went dry seeing his wife standing beside him, gloriously nude, and all his. He stood, looking at her as he dropped his kilt to the floor and then pulled off his shirt. He then moved, startling her, lifting her up so her legs were around his hips as he kissed her, deeply, walking them to the bed. He sat down, kissing her, caressing her form, gently before he finally let his body give in to the need.

He was silent and rough at the start, his emotions in ever thrust as all Lizzy could do was hold onto his arms as he thrust into her, deep, hard, eyes closed, trying to loose himself in the rhythm and forget the night.

"Owww!" Lizzy gasped as he thrust too deep, hitting her cervix.

He paused. "Christ! I'm sorry, Katie!" He gasped, withdrawing himself, but Lizzy's hand moved to his buttock, keeping him still within her even as he looked at her.

"I'm all right." She said.

"It isn't fair tae tak' oot mah emotions oan ye."

She smiled. "I am your wife. Let your body talk to mine. Let mine answer you, comfort you." She caressed his cheek gently. He turned his head and kissed her palm, lovingly. His wife knew him well and he loved her for it.

He nodded and then moved more, sighing as he neared his climax. She smiled up at him as his thrusts brought her up and over the plateau and he followed, spilling his seed deep into her, his arms wrapping around her as he let his climax wash over him, shuddering so that it came into her. She held him, taking his weight, and sighing as she looked out the window at the rain pelting the window.

Jamie shifted, only enough to take his weight from her, arms and legs still wrapped with her own before he slept.

Lizzy stayed awake for a time, holding her husband, caressing his neck and hair as he lay, pillowed against her breast, one hand holding the other as he slept. He looked so young sleeping, like a young lad. She treasured seeing him so, reminding her that though he was a leader of men, a warrior, and a father, her was still only a man of twenty-four years.

Still young with his life ahead of him.

ZzZ

Morning brought Jamie saddling their horses. Lizzy was in her shawl, wrapped about her shoulders. The rain was still present, but light as the MacKenzie were packing too. Jamie was seeing to the straps on his saddle when Young Simon came up.

Jamie smiled up at him.

"I'm ready." Simon said.

Jamie came to him and patted his horse's neck. "Ye did weel." Jamie said. "I'm proud tae be yer kinsman." Jamie smiled. "i wull be proud tae rammy by yer side."

Young Simon nodded. "Ah wull hauld yer horses fur ye at th' gate."

"We wull be thare in a moment." Jamie said.

Jamie turned to see Lizzy as she stood the reins to her mare. "Sae we gang tae th' prince wi'oot th' men o' lovat." He said to her.

"At least you were able to save Lallybroch." Lizzy said.

"Aye."

Lizzy spotted Colum, watching them. He looked at his wife, kissing her brow before turning to his uncle. He walked, leading Donas as Lizzy lead her mare. He gave the reins to Lizzy who sighed watching as Jamie went to his uncle.

"Gang back tae yer hame 'n' yer fowk." Colum said.

"Ah tellt ye uncle, ah can't dae that." He nodded to Lizzy." Mah guidwife is wi' me. Oor bairns at safe in lallybroch."

Colum sighed and looked back at Lizzy. "Kin ye nae convince him tae listen tae reason 'n' gang hame?" Jamie looked behind him as well at her.

Lizzy shook her head. "You have known him longer than I have, what do you think?"

Colum sighed again looking back at Jamie who turned back to him. "Ah think that it's a blessing his maw is deid sae she wid nae see th' reckless gowk she spawned." He then reached out to Jamie. "Gimme yer haun."

Jamie did so, smiling ruefully, helping him into the carriage. Colum shifted and settled, looking out the window as Jamie locked the door. He then laid a hand on his uncle's gently. " _Turas Sàbhailte_ uncle."

Lizzy for her part, watched Laoghaire packing as well and looked back at the MacKenzie and his nephew, but lairds, watching each other for a long moment.

Jamie nodded and walked back to his wife. "We mist awa' as weel katie. We need tae be in kingussie by th' end o' th' week 'n' fae thare, fin' th' prince."

She nodded. "Wait. Before we go there is something I need you to do for me."

"Aye." He said eyes bright. "Whit?"

"Thank Laoghaire." Lizzy said. She winced a little saying it.

His face changed and his eyes flashed. His eyes flicked to where Laoghaire was working and back. "Thank her? Fur whit exactly? nae huvin ye liftit in th' lest few days?"

"Please. Do it for me? I will explain it all later." She said.

He sighed, trusting her. "Aye." He said.

He moved toward where the lass was. He took a breath, hand on his sword as he looked at her.

She turned, startled to see him as his blue eyes watched her with thinly covered malice. He would do as his wife asked, but it didn't mean he had to like it. "Ah thought tae…thank ye." He said looking at her. "Fur whit ah dae nae ken, bit…" He bowed to her. "Thank ye, Laoghaire."

She stepped forward a pace as he straightened. "I hope to one day to entreat in your forgiveness, Jamie." He looked at her, eyes narrowing, clearly showing he was not ready to go anywhere close to that for now. He turned back and walked back toward his wife. "And your love." She whispered after him.

She lifted a bag and walked to the wagon. She was lifted onto it, holding the bag and held on as the wagon lurched forward. The MacKenzie men walked beside her.

Jamie walked back to his wife and lifted her into her saddle. "Let's gang!" He looked up at her. "Ah trust ye 'n' ken ye hae oor reasons, bit ah wull ne'er forgive that harpy as lang as ah bide." He said under his breath to her as he checked the straps.

She nodded and leaned down. "I will tell you when we are alone." She told him.

They kissed softly and he nodded. "A' richt."

He mounted as well and they rode out after the wagon and carriage.

Young Simon joined them with three men he had with him.

They were two miles from Beaufort, and the sun had come out. Lizzy had been in her own thoughts when she saw Jamie's hand lift upward for them to halt. She pulled on her rein and looked at Jamie and then to where he was looking.

On a ridge there were many men, standing with weapons and banners. They stood shoulder to shoulder looking grim.

Lizzy looked at Young Simon who was near her. "Who are they?"

"Mah faither's men."

Lizzy took a breath as a rider came with two men on horseback with him. It was Laird Lovat.

Lovat rode to them, pulling up before them. He looked at his son and narrowed his eyes. "Quit goupin' at me, ye gleikit sumph, gang see tae yer men."

Young Simon looked at Jamie and Lizzy who nodded as he rode by them. Lovat watched him go and smiled. He moved up beside Lizzy, smiling at her.

"Turning mah laddie intae a fighter wull be a greater feat than defeating th' british." He smiled playfully. He looked at Lizzy. "Whit vision dae ye hae fur me now…white lady?"

Lizzy looked at Jamie. "I don't understand."

Jamie was watching his grandsire. "It wid seem mah grandsire is sending his heir tae rammy. Th' Stuarts Wull credit lovat wi' supporting king James shuid thay win."

Lovat smiled broadly. "Thay cannae execute me fur treason."

"But what about the neutrality pack with MacKenzie?" Lizzy asked.

Lovat beamed more his face teeth showing greatly. "Ah trust auld colum mackenzie is richt. 'n' that wull protect me shuid th' british shuid win."

"But what of your son fighting for the Jacobites?"

"Th' laddie is his ain jimmy; ye saw in th' loaby lest nicht. Convinced ithers tae follow." Lovat shifted and lifted a hand to her cheek. "Ah thank ye, white lady. Ah cuid nae hae gotten it a' wi'oot ye."

"Ye aye didn't git lallybroch." Jamie said.

Lovat's hand dropped as Lizzy fought down the instinct to jerk away. He smiled at his grandson. "Nae yit."

He rode passed them back toward Beaufort Castle. Jamie and Lizzy's mounts danced a little, anxious to go again.

Jamie shifted in his saddle and looked at his wife. "Tell me, katie that a'm hee haw lik' him."

"I have to say I have occasionally seen a similarly devious turn mind."

"Ah micht huv tae rethink oor agreement nae tae lie tae yin anither."

She chuckled lightly as he reached over and kissed her before riding ahead. The men formed in columns behind them as they matched toward Kingussie and on to where the prince was awaiting them, now with two hundred men under the Fraser banner.

As they put distance between themselves and Jamie's loathsome grandfather, Lizzy's heart lightened. They had Lovat's men, Jamie would have the Prince's favor, even more than he had, and now they could possibly steer the rebellion to victory.

She began to laugh lightly.

Jamie looked at her as she beamed at him. "Whit's it, _mo ghraidh_?"

"We did it, James Fraser! We did it!" She clapped her hands.

He could not help but beam back, enjoying her joy at the moment.

Jamie had won.


	38. Blàr na h-Eaglaise Brice (Falkirk)

Chapter 38 - Blàr na h-Eaglaise Brice (Falkirk)

Lizzy looked back at the twin lines of nearly two hundred men following behind them. There had been a few desertions, but by in large it seemed the men feared more the wrath of their master than they did dying in battle. At camp Jamie and Lizzy had worked with them, and the women who had come, the few that had, to use the weapons they had.

It took nearly a week of hard marching to reach Falkirk. It was cold, snow and rain falling about and very little sunlight. The young Simon had gone to track the deserters to meet up with them at Falkirk within a few days. He was young and passionate, but also scared. His battle hardened nephew seemed to help him a little

Even as bleak as it was, the group seemed in fairly high spirits. Long may it last, Lizzy thought as she helped the women cook for the group. The food was simple, but hearty. Lizzy seemed to be able to make goods for the walking stomachs out of what little there was. It was filling enough.

They reached Falkirk where the Prince and Lord George Murray had moved the army to on a very wet and cold day on January 14 in the Year of our Lord, 1746. As an officer, Jamie was billeted to the house with the others, with Lizzy in tow and Fergus with them. Murtagh saw to the men.

Jamie walked to see to the Prince. Charles was seated by a fire, Lord Murray was with him as were Andrew MacDonald and Robert Chisholm. O'Sullivan was not among the group, for which Lizzy was grateful. She disliked him. Jamie walked in and the men nodded to him, but at the presence of Lizzy, the Prince himself rose to his feet to come to her.

Jamie bowed and Charles touched his face softly in welcome, but then turned to the mother of his godchild who had not lived. "Do you keep well? You look worn." He said softly, touching her cheek affectionately. He gasped. "Christ you are as cold as ice. Come here!" He took her small hand and led her to the fire to warm herself, Jamie following, his plaid still about his shoulders to ward off the chill.

Lizzy smiled a little gratefully as she rubbed her hands. They were cracked and ached as did her hip, but she was not about to let on about that. Charles leaned to her and offered her the cup of burgundy had been drinking. She smiled gratefully and dipped her head. "Tell me, beloved wife of my trusted friend. What news?"

She cocked her head. "From my brother?" She asked. "None sadly. We do bring you 200 men with Simon the Younger of Lovat." She took a sip of the burgundy and sighed as she let it wash over her tongue.

He sighed. "Mark me, I would have his answer to my cause."

She looked at him. "You have written him?"

"Aye."

"He had pledged neutrality, my Prince." She said.

He nodded. "So did Lovat and yet there are men here."

She flicked her eyes to Jamie who stood near and then back. "Young Simon convinced them to come with his bravery it would seem." She said.

He nodded. "I would meet this…cousin of yours James?" Charles looked at Jamie.

Jamie shook his head. "He is a hauf uncle. Son 'n' heir o' mah grandsire."

The Prince nodded. "Is he here?"

"He will be here in a day or two." Lizzy said. She smiled prettily at the Prince. "What news of the British?"

"Lord Hawley sits across the moor. He does nothing, but mark me, I will win a battle on this field before the month is out. We cannot progress since he and his men sit there, mocking us." The Prince said looking out the window at the swirling snow that was yet to stick on the ground. "John is finding supplies. Our supply lines are being broken by dragoon raids."

Lizzy smiled a little. "Raid them back."

Lord Murray chuckled. "A woman's sicht oan battle fur ye ."

"No." Lizzy stepped between the Prince and Lord Murray. "We need supplies. If they do not strike. So do they." She smiled. "Raid their supply lines and force Lord Hawley's hand." She smiled. "We will gain what we need in two ways."

Lord Murray stared at her a moment as did everyone else in the room. Prince Charles looked around her at Jamie and Lord Murray who were exchanging looks. "Actually, th' lassie haes a gey clever idea." He took a breath. "This wid be a jab fur th' scouts na? as ah recall dougal mackenzie 'n' his men hae th' hielan savagery wantit."

"Nae sae muckle savagery." Jamie said lifting a hand in defense of his uncle. "Bit ability 'n' surprise."

Lord Murray nodded.

The Prince nodded. "Tell your man to make use of his stealth for me, James."

Jamie nodded and bowed leaving. "Ah wull see it dane, mah prince."

Lizzy also turned to leave, but the Prince's hand shot out and caught her elbow. "No, you stay." He said. He sat down and waved a hand. "The rest of you, leave us, Lord Murray you may stay."

The others left and Lizzy took a breath as the door shut behind them.

"Whit brother dae ye refer tae?" Lord Murray asked. "How come wid he be important tae oor cause? she is th' sassenach born guidwife o' a Highlander. She is a turncoat tae her ain fowk."

Prince Charles smiled into his burgundy. "She is not English, Lord Murray."

"No?" Lord Murray asked.

She took a breath and shook her head. "No." She moved to the Prince's desk and sat down.

Lord Murray watched her in odd fascination as she began to write a letter on parchment. "Yer a bold lassie tae sit thare, bold as brass, wi' yer prince thare." He said nodding to Prince Charles nearby who was sitting elegantly with one leg crossed over the other.

She looked up at him. "Do you know what power is, Lord Murray?" she asked.

He blinked. "Whit th' almighty kin uise tae hulp us win?"

She smiled more. "Aye, but I meant earthly power."

He nodded. "Th' power o' princes 'n' kings tae shape th' world."

"And do you know who truly are the ones who have the power?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Wha else wid?"

Lizzy sat back, looking for the first time, not like a Highlander wife, but a noble, watching him with an oddly haughty expression or amusement. "It is not the King, Lord Murray." She smiled. "It is his wife, his sisters, his daughters…" She sat forward. "Women can make or break a war Lord Murray."

"Surely thay cannae hae sic power."

"No?" She smiled. "Whose ties through her body and name can raise an army or make peace? Whose body carries his line? Whose soft words can turn him toward favor or against in a bedroom where no other can hear or speak word?" Her eyes danced. "It is always the game of men to think such women are merely there and have no influence, but we are the ones who you wish to charm, not the man who is before us because society dictates it."

"And God." The Prince said. "God ordained we protect women, but it was women who had the first sin."

"Aye, but Adam did not abandon his wife did he?" She said. "Well he could have, but he stayed because of the power women hold."

Lord Murray went pale.

Prince Charles rose to his feet and cocked his head. "I am starting to be both grateful and saddened I never had a sister." He smiled at Lizzy as he walked to her side. He bent and kissed her brow lightly. "My Lady Broch Tuarach is a secret weapon, if you will, Lord George." He looked down at the letter. "Do you think he will heed you letter?"

"He will at least read it. A sister's plea will at least be heard. He will not allow me to suffer at the hands of anyone, even his "allies"." She signed her name in a very elegant way. She rose to her feet and lifted a piece from the chess board near her and tossed it to Lord Murray. "Never underestimate the women in your fold Lord Murray."

She curtsied deeply in the way of court before she walked from the room knowing Charles would see her letter sent.

He opened his hand.

It was the queen.

Lord Murray's hand clenched on the piece and he smiled. "Weel played lass."

Charles lifted the piece from his hand and smiled as he watched the retreating skirts duck around the door and out into the hallway.

"Mah Prince…" Lord Murray looked at him. "Wha is she?"

"She is wife of James Fraser, my trusted friend."

"Bit she is far mair isn't she."

"Yes." The Prince moved to look at the letter that Lizzy had written. "She is." He touched the elegant script. "She could have abandoned our cause, but she has not. She supports us with her very soul." He looked up at Lord Murray.

"Bit her brother…is an British milord? a general?"

"I told you she is not English." The Prince sighed and closed his eyes a moment. The code he had come to know well since James and Lizzy had taught him. She had written asking for men, gold, and aide to defeat the English betrayers who abandoned him in his war. "Mark me, her brother is not a general. He is better." He opened his eyes. "He is a King."

"If her master is a king, how come does she hulp ye?"

"Because she knows my cause is righteous and has the favor of God himself." He took a breath. "James was right. A sister is a jewel and I am happy to have her in my crown even if she is merely burrowed until I have the throne back for my father." He took a breath. "Speak to no one of her position. She is merely Lady Broch Turarch."

Lord Murray nodded. "Understood mah Prince."

ZzZ

Lizzy found Jamie and Fergus in their room. She sat down on a cloth wrapped chair and dust flew up. She gasped startled, but Fergus looked amused. Jamie had seen a good fire going and she reached down to remove her shoes, rubbing her feet.

For two days the weather was bad and no one flinched.

It was late morning when Jamie and Lord Murray decided to agree and force the enemy hand before reinforcements could be rallied from Bannockburn or Stirling. Hawley had sent most of his force to Stirling to reclaim the castle, not realizing that across the moor was not only the small group of what he knew to be the divided force of the Jacobites under Lord Murray, but also the full of the army, some 8000 men to his 7000.

Lizzy had readied the ladies for the casualties as the rain began to fall hard. She had been granted a stable to use as her field hospital. The day before she had set men to cleaning the stalls and putting in fresh hay for the injured.

It was midday when Lizzy heard the rippled sound of musket fire. The women with her froze.

The Battle had begun.

ZzZ

Injured came in at a steady pace.

Lizzy was ready for them and it was not long before her dress was again stained with the blood of many and her arms coated crimson from hand to elbow. The same with several of the ladies there.

The women, most had been through Prestonpans, knew well how to sort injuries. Lizzy dealt with the most severe and also helped set breaks. Several British injured were also brought. Lizzy, not having severe to attend at that point, tended to them.

She heard there were many captured British who had surrendered after the brutality of the Highlander attack on the dragoons.

It was not until dark that Jamie returned to her, helping Hamish Macbeth come into the hospital. The men of the Jacobite injured were less than expected. Less than one hundred and less than fifty dead. Lizzy had found most of the wounds to be fairly minor as well, though there were a couple she was not sure would survive.

The rain was harder now, beating relentlessly on the stable thatch as Jamie helped his Lallybroch man sit down near the fire. Hamish was a big man, nearly Jamie's height, which was rare for a Scot, but twice as broad in the shoulder. He was one of Jamie's favorites.

Lizzy could see blood at his ankle that bad oozed from some injury higher.

Jamie looked at his comrade. "Howfur is it man?"

"It wull dae." Hamish said, a little tense.

He allowed his commander to shift his kilt away enough to see the problem. Jamie and the three men near shuddered as Lizzy looked at the injury from under Jamie's arm. She was still hidden from Hamish by the comforting bulk of her husband who was stained with blood, but did not seem to have anything seriously wrong with him. Hamish, however, had had a pike or saber cut him in an arch against his groin causing his scrotum to be cleaved revealing one testicle that looked like a pink egg out of shell, smooth, but otherwise uninjured itself.

Lizzy swallowed.

Jamie patted Hamish's leg reassuringly. "Dae nae worry none. Ye wull be a faither yit."

Hamish nodded. "Whit ye aff tae dae?"

"Weel ye hae yer choice oan that." Jamie said as he lifted one of Lizzy's stitching needles which he then tried to thread without much success. "Ye kin either hae me dae it or mah guidwife." He said still trying to thread the needle.

Hamish watched and grimaced. "Ah think ah wid ower hae yer lass, sur."

Jamie nodded handing the needle to his wife who stepped forward. "Sae wid ah, man."

Lizzy threaded the needle easily and then looked at Jamie as she lifted a bottle to Jamie. The mixture, Jamie knew well from his own experience, was like having fire on a wound. It was a mix of grain alcohol and cold water from a burn nearby to clean away the blood. Alcohol seemed to retard rot and so Lizzy had taken to using it to keep wounds clear of gangrene with a fair amount of success despite the weather being conducive to rot.

Jamie put a knee to Hamish's belly. "Better ye than me, auld mukker." He said and poured it on the man's injury. The bellow from the man shook the rafters and Lizzy sighed, going to work as Jamie sat by watching and making sure Hamish sat still.

Lizzy worked as quickly as she could. The testicle was intact and stitching it back into its home was simple enough. Harder was the rest of the cut against his groin and thigh which she attended to as well. She was on her last stitch, face dangerously close to Hamish's impressive manhood that was limp through much of the proceedings, but he began to harden as her soft breath was felt there.

As she finished her pushed his kilt down, red faced and walked from the room under his own power away from the woman who had touched and seen to his most intimate area. Jamie let him go at a nod from Lizzy who smiled in amusement into the small bucket of water she was washing the blood from her hands in.

Jamie then took her by the hand and led her to the ladder that led to the hay loft. She went up first, followed by her husband. Once there, they found the dry hay to be of comfort. They did not make love, but held each other as they wrapped in his plaid for warmth as the rain fell hard about them.

It was not until morning that Lord Murray and the Prince found that the day was theirs.

300 or more men of the British lines were lying dead or dying in the mud, the rain drowning out their cries for help or their mothers. Lizzy walked, kilting her skirt up to her knees as she walked, barefoot, knowing shoes would be lost in the mud as she went, seeing to the unfortunates who remained alive. Many of them were dragoons who had fallen to the Highlander savagery that they had not been expecting.

Jamie told her, as they walked about and she checked the dead and dying for whom she could save and whom not, that the highlanders had waited for the dragoons to get within pistol range and then fired a volley, taking eighty dragoons down. They then set about attacking the horses, causing the rider to become easier to pick off after the mount was dead or dying. A lot of times, the mount falling and in death throws would do injury to its rider, more than the highlanders. However, the unusual tactic was giving the Highlander battalions even more of a savage reputation.

Those who could be seen to were loaded into a cart to be taken to the field hospital. Those who could not, were allowed to die in peace as the rain fell about them. Lizzy had helped two on their journey. Both had belly wounds and would die a slow agonizing death otherwise. Jamie had stood, watching as she stabbed cleanly through their hearts. Both had thanked her, softly, with their last breaths, calling her angel.

And that was what she was an angel of mercy to some and an angel of death to others. The Jacobite witch was gaining a reputation herself.

The day was again the Jacobites.

Again, another general had been sent back to King George with his tail between his legs.

ZzZ

The troops then traveled to Bannockburn.

It was February when Lizzy was starting to lose patience with not going to pursue the enemy and have him on the run. Jamie was with her as was Prince Charles or so Jamie claimed.

Lizzy was seeing to men that had been injured during a raid when she was summoned to the war council. This was the first meeting since Falkirk. The army was restless, but the army had failed to take advantage of the victory it had had. Lord Murray and O'Sullivan had claimed they needed supplies, armaments, and needed to find a place to secure for the rest of February and March as the worst of the weather came to pass. The British, they claimed, would be doing the same.

Jamie stood in a war meeting watching the men about him as he stood behind Charles near the fire. Lizzy knocked politely and as allowed to enter. The men looked at her as she walked forward. Only Lord Murray, the Prince, and Jamie seemed not to be ruffled by her presence there.

Her footfalls echoed in the room as the ten other men looked at her. She was dressed in a simple plaid dress, knit coverlets over her hands and lower arms, a shawl about her shoulders. Her thick hair was pulled back in a rather severe style she favored when working as a field physician, whose skills, even the male doctors, had to admit were uncanny.

"Whit's a wifie daein' 'ere?" Young Simon asked.

"Ah wis aboot tae ask th' identical quaistion." Gordon Campbell asked.

"She is here at my invitation." Prince Charles said nodding to her as she came to him and curtsied to him. He cupped her cheek affectionately and nodded for her to sit in the chair nearby. She did so, settling regally, Lord Murray noticed. Not a Scottish lady, but a royal supporting another royal, though none here knew it save for the Prince, Lord Broch Tuarach, and himself.

The men seemed ruffled to have her there in a council of war. This was not the business of women, but clearly she was a favorite of the Prince, as Jamie, her husband was, but the fact she was able to sit in the presence of the Prince, told them, she was a force to be reckoned with. O'Sullivan narrowed his eyes at her and she merely stared back a moment before looking up, almost adoringly at her prince standing near her, her own husband close by.

Most of the men there knew that the child she had given birth to before Prestonpans, named Faith, had not lived, but had been seen as a good omen by Charles who had been named her godfather, especially when the Jacobites won Prestonpans so heartily. The child had been taken, but her mother, forever had a place of honor with Charles.

Charles turned to her. He was wearing a cream colored overcoat, wearing his Stuart plaid which seemed so flashy and red compared to the muted plaids of the highlanders she as used to. He touched her cheek gently. "Welcome Katie." He said softly so only she could hear.

She smiled up at him.

"Yer ryle highness. A'm aware howfur loupin this mist be fur ye." Lord George said, "Bit th' truth often is. We mist fin' suitable ground fur winter."

"And I say we shall not." Charles took a breath and then coughed a little into a handkerchief he held. "I shall pursue Hawley." He lifted a troop marker from the map on the table. "The British are within our grasp. We can crush them." He sighed. "All we have to do is reach out and take what is ours." He looked at O'Sullivan. "John. This is no time for silence. Speak man."

Jamie stood near the fireplace, his wife near, watching the men silently. Jamie was watching the men and her.

"I am sorry, your royal highness." O'Sullivan began. "As you know, you generals are seldom of like mind, but I fear, in this instance, we speak with one voice." He said drawing himself up as Lord Murray nodded.

Charles looked between them. "I must say, this is a damned inconvenient time to be conciliatory." He said looking at his quartermaster.

Jamie stepped forward after casting a look to Lizzy. "Ah wid say th' identical tae ye, m' laird general." He said looking at Lord Murray as he crossed to his prince's side.

Lord Murray sighed. "Fraser! ye hae proved tae possess a sound military mynd, bit ah wull nae hae mah decision challenged by a junior officer, sur." He said as Jamie turned fully to him. "Dae ah mak' masell clear sur?"

"'n' whit o' oor prince's decision?" Jamie asked boldly eyes flicking to Charles who looked back at him and nodded a little. "Dae a' nae serve him 'n' his noble cause?" He looked at the men before him. He leaned forward. "Ah wid order tae follow hawley 'n' tak' auld reekie herself fur oor wintering. We ur, bit a week fae reaching that toon 'n' noo ye wid prefer tae sit 'n' dae hee haw 'ere?" He demanded. "We cuid beat hawley thare mibbie 'n' be safe 'n' taps aff…"

Beside him Charles coughed a little and smiled. "Seven days gentlemen. Seven days stand between us and God's will."

"It's nae th' seven days that concern me." Lord Murray said pointing to the map. "It's th' three british armies that we ken ur aboot, bit we don't bloody ken whaur ony o' thaim ur."

"We ur unlikely tae catch up wi` a' three at wance, m' laird." Jamie said.

Charles looked back at him. A messenger came into the room and handed dispatches to O'Sullivan, the Prince, Lord Murray, and the lady who was seated quietly watching the heated debate.

"Bit if we ur shrewd 'n' jammy…" Jamie said looking at Lord Murray. "We micht be able tae slip passed thaim a' 'n' tak' th' capital afore a'body is th' wiser."

"Aye." Andrew MacDonald said. "Th' british hae 10,000 troops wi' mair oan th' wey." He said as Charles turned away in disgust as he patted Jamie's shoulder. "We hae a mere five."

"We also have ten, Andrew or did you fail at math as much as you failed at making intelligent sons?" Lizzy said looking up from the parchment she held.

Charles smirked a little as did Jamie, but then they looked back at the MacDonald who had paled a little at her barb.

"Aye we ur nae amassed as o' yit. Yin muckle battle we wid be finished, tae wabbit tae carry oan."

Lizzy looked up at Charles. "Are you a coward then, MacDonald? The MacDonald I knew at least had some backbone. Are you just ready to conceded now then, even after our two victories?"

All the men looked at her startled. Andrew MacDonald took a breath.

Jamie stepped forward. "War haes risk. This shuid come at na surprise. Bit if we bade 'ere 'n' dae hee haw. A' th' hawp that currently resides in th' hearts 'n' souls o' th' men, wull evaporate, lik' smoke. It wull be filled wi' doubt 'n' fear."

Lizzy stood up, joining her husband. "It is not my place in the council among milords, but with your permission, your royal highness, I would speak my mind." As if she had not already, but Charles was watching her as she looked back and he nodded, smiling.

She lifted the paper she held and laid it down on the table, using a dirk to hold it out. "We will win this war. God is on our side. And so is the King of Prussia." She turned the paper and pushed it to Lord Murray.

Lord Murray raised it to read. He looked up at her, shocked. "Howfur did ye guide this?"

She smiled a little and looked back at the Prince. "The King, is also one who feels that God is righteous. He also is feeling the sting of betrayal." She looked at Lord Murray.

O'Sullivan looked at Lord Murray. "What is it?"

"Mah Lady Broch Tuarach Haes managed tae convince her countryman tae send us his airmie tae crush th' british 'n' unite wi' scootlund 'n' france as allies." Lord Murray took a breath. "He marches fur auld reekie as soon as he kin cross th' channel."

Charles looked heavenward. "Praise be to God."

"But we risk our supply lines if we move." O'Sullivan said. "And the channel is dangerous this time of year. He may never make it across before spring."

Prince Charles sneezed. "Mark me, we risk freezing here if we do not." He took a breath and moved to the table, looking as Jamie paced to the back of the room and Lizzy stood beside him. "Would I have known you nine years ago." He murmured to her, lifting her hand to his lips.

Jamie smiled a little. How would her life had been had she been his wife? She would have not been so abused. She would likely be in Italy now with a bairn or two. And she likely would have been very unhappy, but her dowry could have funded this war entirely and she would have been a Princess. No, God had seen her right with Jamie, though she had suffered for her love.

The Prince then looked at the men. "This is why I am here. Why I sailed from France to raise an army. This army. It was God's will that I do so and since then his hand has ever been with us." He said, voice cracking with emotion. He leaned forward on the table. "This precious chance of victory…if we spurn his divine gift, there is no guarantee it will be offered again." He stepped back. "So is there no man among you willing to stand by your prince, your rightful king, and your God."

No one moved a moment. Lizzy was watching before she too stepped back, looking at the Prince a moment. Lizzy took a breath and stepped to him. "I may have been foreign born, your royal highness, but all that I have is yours."

She curtsied deeply and Charles took a breath as he cupped her chin, raising her up. "You need not bow to me, my lady. In fact, mark me, it is me who is in your debt." He kissed her cheek and then looked at the men. "No other. A woman would hold fast to faith and no other?"

Jamie walked forward from the back of the room, holding his sword, he looked at the others, then the prince and his wife, and he knelt at the Prince's side, bowing his head in total submission. Lizzy smiled. The laird and lady Broch Tuarach and their large group of fighting men were with the Prince.

The Prince held out his hand and Jamie reached, taking it, he kissed it, pressing his forehead to the back of it a moment before releasing it. He rose to his feet and moved to stand by the fire. Lizzy joined him, looking with him at the men.

The Prince took a breath. "One man. One man. Is that all I can count on? A man and his beautiful lady who will stand with me until the very end?" He rubbed a hand over his face and coughed. "One man…" He stepped closer and slammed his hand down. "It is INTOLERABLE!" He cried making everyone flinch. Lizzy perhaps most of all as she stood, hands before her. Jamie stepped closer to her, but did not touch her even as he watched. "I would rather be run through by a British bayonet and have my body buried in an unmarked grave than turn back when we have come this far!" He looked at the men before him. "But I see now that I am betrayed by both friends and allies. It is well enough I am making new allies it would seem!" He stepped forward to O'Sullivan who stood, not looking at him, flinching a little. "You do what you must, but may God damn you to hell for it!" He stepped back to Lizzy and she dropped into the seat as he suddenly was seized in a coughing fit. Lord Murray moved to see to the Prince, but Charles waved him off as he reached for Lizzy.

The Lady Broch Tuarach stepped to him with a whisper of skirts, face full of concern as she looked at him. The Prince wrapped his arms about her and looked at the men, tears in his eyes. "I have nothing more to say." He said in dismissal as he coughed again, burying his face in a fold of her dress like a child seeking comfort.

Lizzy touched his back caressing lightly. This last battle, only a few days before, had cost the prince. The Cold and wet was taxing him since he was used to the temperate climate of Italy and Rome.

The men left then and Lizzy looked at Jamie. "Fetch his physician."

Jamie looked at her. "Kin ye nae see tae him?"

"My medical box is in our room. I think the Prince is ill. He needs rest."

"I am well enough. God will see my through and we can travel to Edinburgh and…" He promptly slumped forward against her in a faint. She gasped, taking the weight awkwardly as Jamie moved quickly, dropping his blade a moment. He eased the Prince back into the chair and nodded to his wife.

"A' richt." He said moving to do as she said.

Lizzy remained until the doctor came.

The Prince had a fever and was gravely ill. He was taken to Bannockburn house to rest and be easy to let his body heal.

Without him, O'Sullivan and Murray had their way and the camp settled in even as the biting teeth of the winter winds caused the men to become cold, hungry, and disheartened, just as Jamie had said.

The laird and lady of Broch Tuarach stood together looking over the camp, wrapped in plaid. "I'm sorry, Katie." Jamie said, hugging her to him and kissing her brow. "We hae tae gie th' prince some credit. He staun up tae thaim. He haes a fightin' man's hert. Even if th' generals dae nae."

She sighed. "We need to gain Edinburgh. My brother will meet us there and we can finish this once and for all."

He nodded slowly, bending to kiss her as their hair swirled together.


	39. Sanctuary!

Chapter 39 – Sanctuary

Lizzy had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Jamie stayed awake, watching her as he stoked the fire, naked, feeling the chill of the room lessen as he padded back to her. She looked so young as she slept, like a child almost, legs tucked up to her chest, sleeping to her side, hands tucked up near her face.

Her face was narrow boned and had high cheekbones. There were lines and her face was thin, thinner than he wished. The road in war had had her hungry and cold. At times, Jamie would share his own meal with her, knowing that she was still recovering from the birth and loss of their child.

He sighed, after a time, crawling into bed with her, wrapping his body about her to keep her warm and secure. She sighed in her sleep, moving back against him in the thrill of awareness. He kissed her shoulder and then let his face rest in her thick hair.

She shifted a little in her sleep, but her caressed her hip to calm her. She settled and he smiled as he nuzzled her. She was his life and his home and he could not imagine life without her.

Zzz

They woke early.

It was before dawn.

Jamie knew he should not, but he could not help it. He bent his wife forward softly, lifting her chemise hem, he lifted her leg also and pressed his hips to her own, entering her. She woke and gasped in a mix of pain and need.

She no longer bled and Jamie needed to feel her. He normally made sure she was ready for the length of him, but he had dreamed of her and his hard manhood needed attention, lest he spill his seed on her buttocks that were pressed to him. He doubted very much that she would appreciate that.

"A'm needin' ye, Katie…Ah need ye sae …" He murmured.

She reached behind her, wrapping her arm around his head, keeping him close as he rocked against her. He then let her leg go as he pulled it back against his hip, leaving her wide and open. His hand crept over her hip and down, finding the small nub above their joined bodies.

She gasped and he closed his eyes thrusting against her, holding her, a hand on her breast as he continued to caress and move. The arm was wrapped about her, holding her close, her thick hair to his chest like a silken veil as he bent his head to her shoulder, alternating between kissing and resting his brow against her.

She peaked, whimpering as she fisted her tiny hand in his thick unruly hair, mouth opened in a silent cry. Never loud, her delightful noises made Jamie harden more, if that were possible. He followed her, moving his hand to rest just above the spongy hair of her womanhood, that had grown back after her waxing, holding her securely as he came to her, hard and deep, his low moan announcing his pleasure.

After a few moments, he relaxed, panting. He then remembered that he had not been within her since the birth of Faith and he likely should have been slower and more loving about it. Still she was smiling as she panted as well, watching him over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, _mo ghraidh_. Did ah hurt ye?"

She shook her head, releasing his head to turn slightly, even as they remained joined, to kiss him, tenderly. "No, you didn't." she whispered. "I love you." She said looking at his face inches from her own.

The truth was, he had hurt her, for mere seconds until her body adjusted to the feel of him again. She had welcomed his need and sighed, feeling his love as he held her, not wanting to leave her body yet let her go. His hands shifted, one to her hip and the other to her face, caressing tenderly.

He nodded. "A loue ye. Sae muckle."

After they had a light meal of bannocks and some cheese she had found and then they dressed.

Lizzy had seen to the women making bannocks and other food for the men for the day. She also had gone to see the Prince at dawn, as was his habit, to treat him for scurvy. The poor man had been in Italy where citrus was common. Here it was not. She, however, made Jamie and his men drink tea made from plants that could combat scurvy. They all had only had mild cases because of it when the rest of the camp suffered.

She returned to Jamie who was in his kilt, shirt, and vest. They had been speaking in their room when the door burst open to reveal Dougal.

Jamie had jumped, startled, reaching for his blade, and moving before his wife in the same instant before he realized who it was. Dougal was not a threat to her and she could well enough care for herself, but still instinctually he would protect his own as any Highlander would.

Dougal then removed his beret and looked at him as he shoved a letter into his hands. "Read this!" He said turning away as he sniffed.

Jamie looked at him, still startled that his uncle had not even thought to knock. Lizzy was also looking at him as Jamie's uncle paced a bit hands on hips. She came to before Jamie as Jamie still watched him a moment more before he broke the seal on the note.

"Mah laird broch tuarach, yer 'ere by ordered tae proceed wi' yer men tae…" He looked up at Lizzy. "Inverness?!" He looked to his uncle. "What's this?"

"Exile, is whit it's. Thay waant rid o' us, o' ye…" He turned to look at Lizzy. "'n' ye." He looked back at Jamie. "O'sullivan fears that ye hae awfy much influence ower th' prince 'n' murray didnae tae defend ye. Thay waant ye 'n' me gaen 'n' gaen noo. Bollockless bastards." He looked at Lizzy. "'n' ye parntly frankly terrify thaim."

"I am helping them." Lizzy protested as she took the paper from her husband to read.

"Och aye." Dougal said.

"Proceed in advance of the army. Arrange quarters and find provision." Lizzy read. She looked up as Jamie watched her. "But how? With what money?" She asked.

"Och aye, ah asked o'sullivan that masell. He juist stuck his muckle pie-eater irish hooter in th' air 'n' said his highness's ryle supporters wid o' coorse gie credit tae his ryle highness's representative." Dougal said as Jamie listened turning away.

"Of course." Lizzy made a face.

Jamie shifted. "Ah wull speak tae th' prince masell." He said reaching for his sword and jacket.

Dougal lifted a hand. "He's gaen. Laird murray spirited him awa' at dawn tae convalesce. He is ferr ill parntly."

"I can see to him." Lizzy said looking up.

"Aye. Likely a fair sight better than that whore th' prince hud wi' him."

Lizzy smiled a little in spite of herself. The way Highlanders said "whore" was said "ho'or". She looked at her uncle through marriage. "He has a lady with him?" Lizzy asked. "Was it Clementina?" She asked.

She knew this woman. She had come to camp and instantly charmed the Prince. She refused to help the woman of the camp saying it was beneath her station. She had no idea whom she was telling this to, as she was making tea for him, was a princess, but still, with the Prince's favor there was not much Lizzy could do to force her hand.

"Ah dae nae ken, bit she haes th' keek o' an adder." Dougal said.

Lizzy smiled. "Aye. She does."

Dougal looked at his nephew. "Th' prince an' a' teuk yer horse. He said ye wouldn't mynd."

Jamie smiled a little in half amusement and then went to the window to look out. Sure enough, Lizzy's mare was there, but Donas was not. Best of luck to the Prince to controlling the tall wild stallion. Still, Jamie would manage. There were other mounts. He looked at the men about the area before he turned back, looking at Lizzy who had her arms folded, watching him.

He looked back at Dougal a moment and then back to Lizzy. "In that case, Katherine. Howfur lang sin ye visited Inverness?" He asked. He quirked an eyebrow.

She looked at him a moment.

It has been the port she had come to when she had first come to Scotland and Jamie had defended her honor. Then it was where Jamie had tried to send her away by boat. Now they would return with part of an army.

ZzZ

Jamie's Lallybrochers and the Frasers marched for more than a week toward Inverness. Young Simon had gone back home, at his father's request, since the man was ill. Jamie and Lizzy did not begrudge the lad this and informed him they would be in Inverness when he could return to them, which he agreed he would be.

Lizzy, who was one of the best with a bow and arrow, hunted and managed to take a deer. Jamie was happy. It meant fresh meat for his men. The men saw to the butchering of it as Lizzy leaned on her bow. She was the smallest and the quietest. Jamie had been with her, watching her as she had taken aim. He had a musket, but he waited to see if she could take the beast. When she had dropped it, a direct shot to the neck, causing it to bleed out, he had clapped her on her shoulder and then they followed it a hundred yards before it fell. He had stood guard over the kill as she had gone for the men.

Ross was gutting the beast and then reached in, pulling out the still warm liver and lifted it to Lizzy who gasped, startled. "It's th' best pairt." He said. "Ye shuid hae it. Yer a wifie. Yi''ll need it. Especially efter giein' birth mah lady." All of the men knew she had suffered much, perhaps more than they had. They had only faced the battlefield. She had been there with them, pregnant, and given birth. To them this made her special and almost sacred. Jamie well knew they would see no harm to her and in fact would guard her as well if not better than himself.

Lizzy blinked and Jamie came up and smiled as she took the bloody organ in her hands. She looked at him. "What do I do?" She asked.

"Eat it." He said.

"What? Now? It is raw!"

He nodded. "Tastes th' best noo, if ye dae nae mynd th' blood flavor. Gang oan!" She thought at first he was teasing her, but she saw in his eyes and Ross's that they were serious. She was supposed to eat it and they were waiting for her to do to.

She blinked and then sighed. Ross was watching her. She could not refuse. So she lifted it to her mouth and took a large bite. To her surprise, it was not as bad as she was expecting. In fact, it was quite good and she took more as the men smiled and cheered.

She lifted some to Jamie who took a little, but then caressed her belly. "Yi''ll need it far mair than me, _mo ghraidh_." He well knew that women who had given birth and those on their courses needed more bloody things to help them from becoming weak.

She finished and then smiled. She had blood on her hands, lips and chin, which made her oddly exotic and terrifying. The men then carried the carcass back to camp.

The men ate well for the first time in weeks. Lizzy washed her face in the burn and her husband watched.

The group was camped by a burn.

Jamie had bedded her well that night, not caring that they were surrounded by a couple hundred men and that Fergus and Murtagh were only a few feet away in another tent. His need to mate with his wife after seeing her as a huntress overruled everything. They had been quiet, the burn for the most part covering their soft sounds, but still, Murtagh and Fergus knew what they were about.

The morning was crisp and cold, but Ross had gotten a hook in his thumb from fishing. He sat before Lizzy and Jamie's tent by the fire as Lizzy used a pair if piers to try to get it out as Jamie, Dougal, Murtagh, Fergus, and Rupert all looked on.

"Hold still." Lizzy said.

Ross hissed in pain.

"Ye muckle bairn. Angus wid hae pulled that oot wi' his front teeth." Rupert said watching.

"He didn't have any front teeth." Fergus reminded him.

"He wid hae used his gums then."

Lizzy then pulled it free and Ross hissed in relief. "I'm sorry I do not have something stronger. You could do with a shot I think."

"Ah cuid uise a shot o' anythin' juist noo." Ross said.

"Whisky is all I got." Lizzy said and she dribbled it over the wound and Ross cried out.

Jamie was on his side, lying back in the entrance of the tent, plaid about him as he shook his head in amusement.

There was a popping sound and the man who stood behind Lizzy gasped as blood bloomed over his left breast. He looked at her, startled, as he fell.

Jamie looked up horrified and then stood looking back at the bridge. A line of British was there, firing at them. He held his blade as he looked about. His camp erupted into chaos.

Lizzy looked about and reached for Fergus. "Fergus!" She cried as she reached for him, her bow and quiver in hand.

Jamie began to bark orders as did Dougal. It was mostly in Gaelic, but some was in English. Lizzy made out, "Catch up wi` at th' crossroads."

"Scatter tae th' woods!" Dougal cried.

She reached for her medical box, but Jamie pulled her to him as a bullet bounced off it. She gasped as he pushed her before him toward her horse.

"Rupert, Dougal, Murtagh! Wi' me!" Jamie barked.

Lizzy mounted her horse as Murtagh lifted Fergus to the back of his. Jamie and Dougal mounted as did Rupert. Jamie was still barking orders as Ross and the others formed a line to fire back.

"Gang Katie!" Jamie yelled to her.

He was right behind her followed by Murtagh. Rupert and Dougal took the rear.

They rode for nearly a mile before Jamie looked back. "I think we've lost them." He said pulling his mount up to a slower trot. The others did likewise, but then they came to a crossroad. There was a British patrol and Lizzy cried out.

Jamie spurred his mount and hers followed as did the others as the Redcoats gave chase. Jamie looked at Lizzy and reached over to her. He nodded to her, knowing her little mare would not be able to keep up with the larger stallions. She took his arm and swung her leg over and then shifted, moving to half squat on the saddle. Jamie gasped as a shot rang out and he looked at her nodding before she jumped, his hand pulling her behind him and a well-timed move.

She then looked back, taking an arrow she notched it, looking back at the British behind them as Jamie leaned forward to allow her to balance on him. She let the arrow loose and it found its mark in the private that came too close.

They fired again and this time, as Rupert looked back, he was hit.

"Rupert!" Dougal cried.

She gasped. Jamie reached up, yanking her hair so she laid flat against his back a moment as the pair ducked under a branch. She sat up again, looking back and she fired, this time only grazing someone, but the arrow stuck in the shoulder of the horse behind him.

"Faster!" The officer barked.

The men responded, but the Scots were gaining lead.

The third she fired lodged in a hat of the officer who was startled. Given the movement, that was a very good shot and his eyes narrowed as he aimed his second pistol. Firing, he missed, even as he noticed that one of the other number was a woman and her skirts were pulled up far beyond modest standards.

The small Scottish group were gaining ground as Rupert fell to the side. Dougal was talking to him and then leapt over himself, pulling him upright as the group rode on, hard.

Jamie looked back. He then held up a hand and then nodded for them to duck off the road to a patch of thick cover. " _An seo! An seo_! Quick! Quickly! _An seo, feumaidh sinn am falach gu luath_." He barked.

Everyone followed him off the path and into the thick cover. He drew his sword as Lizzy held onto him with one hand, arrow and bow in the other. The others were behind them as they waited, panting.

The British could see the fresh hoof prints in the soft earth made by Dougal's horse and the small mare. "This way! They are getting away!" The officer barked.

"This way! Come on!" Cried another.

In the thick bush, Lizzy had the arrow to her cheek, following them, not firing lest they learn of their location. But should they be noticed, she was ready, even as Jamie held his blade, watching them pass.

He took a breath and he looked back at the men with him. After a few moments he moved out, looking back. He could not see the British along the road so he moved, doubling back the way he had come, looking back once more and then riding, sword still in hand as Lizzy looped her bow over her shoulder and put the arrow in her quiver as she reached to hold him.

They went to the crossroads and then went along until they came to a kirk. The kirk was old and the only building in the area. The old wall and headstones were all covered in moss.

The group stopped. A small burn was beside the rock all and Lizzy nodded as they lifted Rupert down. He lie with his head in her lap as she looked at his wound.

"Howfur is he?" Jamie asked.

Lizzy took a breath. "He will die if I do not remove this." She said looking up at him as she caressed Rupert's cheek.

Jamie nodded, patting Rupert's shoulder as he looked up at Dougal. The all were hidden by the rock wall, but Jamie moved to the front, walking along, ducking his large frame down as he leaned against the wall.

Murtagh joined him. "Urr ye sure it's wise tae halt?"

"If nae, katie assures me, rupert wull die." He looked up at the moss covered wall. "We hae nae seen ony british in some time." He sighed. "Wait fur mah signal."

Lizzy looked about as Rupert looked up at her as she caressed his cheek to keep him calm. He liked being there. No woman had held him so since he was a bairn.

Jamie tossed his sword over the wall and then moved, vaulting over and ducking behind a gravestone as he drew his dirk. He crouched and moved to the door. He sighed, holding his dirk and his sword as he moved to the other side and pushed open the door.

A bayonet greeted him and he caught it and used his strength to pin the owner of the musket against the wall, dirk to his throat with his other hand. " _Dia! Tha e thu_!" He said seeing Ross the blacksmith there.

"I'm sorry laird. Ah didn't ken 'twas ye." Ross said as Jamie let him up.

"It's fine." Jamie assured him. He leaned out the door way and whistled to the men with him. He turned back to Ross. "Whaur ur yer horses?"

"Hidden." He pointed. "In th' trees beyond. Wallace is standing guard." He took a breath. "We waited at th' crossroads, bit then we moved whin th' patrols moved intae th' area."

"It's a' richt." Jamie said patting his shoulder. "Mak' sure ours ur hidden as weel, aye?"

Ross nodded. He then looked at Rupert whose right side of his face was bloody as Dougal and Murtagh helped him walk. "Whit happened tae him?" Ross asked.

"Ah decided tae tak' a closer keek at a musket baw." Rupert grunted as they passed him.

Lizzy and Fergus followed them in as Jamie nodded and had Ross go out as he shut the door behind him.

"I need to find a flat place for him to lay down so I can work." She said. She lifted a pack she had taken from one of the horses as well. "Here, Fergus. Take out the whisky for me." She said handing it to the boy beside her.

Dougal had set about moving things off the altar as Lizzy took a breath and Murtagh helped Rupert lay down. Jamie joined them, watching as Lizzy unrolled her emergency supplies she carried in her small pouch she carried much like a sporran. She set her bow and arrow quiver down against the wall as she took a breath readying herself for the task ahead.

Jamie caressed her shoulder in reassurance. She patted his hand and then moved, taking the whisky and washing her hands with a splash before she looked about.

"Dammit. Where is my knife?" She gasped.

"Here milady." Fergus said, taking it from his belt.

"How do you have it?"

"Milord gave it to me."

Lizzy cast a look to Jamie who had stepped back with Dougal and Murtagh. He looked at her, panting, his face holding an apology. She used whisky on the blade. She then looked at Rupert. "It is a wonder it hasn't shifted into your brain."

"It's a wonder thay didn't shoot me in mah guid eye." He retorted.

She grunted a laugh in spite of herself as she then went to work to remove the bullet. "Stay still."

She cut into the eye socket and he grunted in pain as the other men moved to the window to stand guard. Rupert screamed in pain as the other men looked at each other. It was tedious and took about an hour to get the bullet out and another half to stitch the wound. It was dark by the time she was done. Jamie had lit a candle for her, the only source of light within the place.

"Right." Lizzy said when she was done. "Up you get."

"Weel ah suppose yin eye is better than none." He said.

She smiled. "You could be a pirate." She said.

"Och? dae thay hae ainlie yin eye?"

"In my books they have an eyepatch, peg leg, and a hook." She smiled. "Maybe even a parrot."

"In th' name o' th' wee jimmy, whit urr ye raving aboot?"

"I think that would be rather dashing." She smiled at him.

Rupert smiled with a groan, but then looked at her, touching her face. "Thank ye, mistress. Again."

Lizzy then wrapped a cloth around Rupert's head over the wound which she made a thick poultice to help it heal. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You will be right as rain soon." She said.

Fergus lifted the bullet in his fingers, fascinated.

Murtagh took a breath looking out. "Jamie." He said.

Jamie stood up from where he had been sitting on a pew and looked back. "Blaw oot th' connle. Hurry. _se dépêcher_!" He said through his teeth. He went to Murtagh as Dougal did. There was something outside.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked looking back at them.

"Whit's that?" Murtagh asked.

Suddenly the flickering shifted and became eight lights. Torches. Held by men.

All three of the men by the window shifted back. Jamie took a breath and drew his blade.

"You in the church. Come out! We have your horses and your man. I order you to surrender!" Came a clear, educated British voice. "In the name of his majesty!"

"Redcoats!" Murtagh gasped.

Fergus lifted the knife from the table.

"Aye." Jamie said looking back.

"Ah, Christ." Rupert groaned.

The British were moving closer.

The officers were ducked behind two tombstones. The leader yelled again. "Lay down your arms and come out or we shall fire the roof!"

Lizzy and Murtagh looked up.

"There's nae that mony o' thaim. We cuid bade 'n' fight." Dougal said.

"No." Murtagh said looking about. "Thay cuid fire th' thatch in seconds. A'body nae picked aff running oot wid git burned tae death whin th' roof caved in."

"You have two minutes to decide gentlemen!" The voice came from outside.

"He's richt. We'd ne'er mak' it." Jamie said looking about.

Lizzy looked about too, mind racing.

Rupert drew his dirk and Fergus moved forward, but Rupert's hand shot out to grab his elbow. "No."

Jamie panted. "I'm th' yin wi' th' cost oan mah heid. Mibbie ah kin bargain wi' thaim. Gie masell up in exchange fur yer freedom." He looked directly at his wife. Her most of all he would see to safety above the others.

Dougal looked at him. "Stoap bein' a sic damn hero, lad." He stepped forward. "if thay tak' ye this time it's a choice atween th' hangman 'n' th' headsman. Better tae staun 'n' fight."

Jamie was panting hard as he listened. "A' body 'ere is under mah protection." Jamie said. "if ah kin save ye a', wi' mah surrender, ah wull dae it." He turned to go to the door, but Lizzy caught him.

"Wait! Maybe there is another way." She said.

Dougal grunted reaching for his musket.

"Na thare isn't…" Jamie said.

Lizzy cast him a look. "You sure?"

"Whit? katie, there's na time fur…"

Lizzy moved passed him. "Help! Save me! I'm in here with these men! Sanctuary!" She yelled.

Outside the officers looked at each other. "Bloody hell Barnes." The captain said to his lieutenant. "They have an English woman in there."

Jamie moved, grabbing Lizzy by the shoulders. "Stoap!" He looked down at her. "Hae ye gaen mad!"

"Say I'm your hostage. They won't fire the place with me inside. Exchange me! Use me to bargain with!" She said struggling as he held her tightly. "It worked the last time!"

"Wi' a laddie! thae ur soldiers." He leaned close to her. "No! Never!" He kissed her roughly. "Thay wull nae tak' ye fae me. Nae noo. Nae ever!" He looked down at her from his massive height. "Howfur kin ye even think ah wid…" He made a face at her as the officer called out again.

"You in the church! If you have an English woman! Send her out! Now!" The officer outside called.

"Gie up oor hostage! nae likely!" Dougal barked back, playing along. "We wull need mair…" Jamie charged to him and knocked him down angrily.

Murtagh went to Jamie and took his arm. "Katie is richt! they'll escort her tae th' naurby british outpost 'n' let her gang free." Murtagh said trying to hold his godson.

"I'll nae gie ye up!" Jamie bellowed.

Lizzy looked at him. "I am a Sassenach after all." She said. "An Outsider who at least can pass for British."

"Aye, bit yer mah sassenach!" Jamie growled passionately. He did not like this one bit. He looked like a dog that had been backed into a corner and was about to fight.

"Do you have the woman! Or we will set fire to the thatch and burn you out!" Came the officers voice again.

"You will let me go you bloody stupid stubborn Scot!" Lizzy growled. "Don't be a fucking idiot. This will save us all. Let me go to them and all will be safe."

He put his face close. "I…Will…Not!" He said slowly, eyes flashing. He was not even upset about what she was calling him, more it was the idea of giving her to the British. If they learned she was not a British subject or worse learned she was married to Red Jamie, she could be used as bait for him, or worse, hanged outright herself for associating with him and Prince Charles.

She moved then away from him. "Am I not lady Broch Tuarach? Are these men not under my protection as well?" She asked. "We share a responsibility, you and I my laird!"

He stared at her as she met his gaze defiantly. Jamie was caught between wanting to have her right then and there and beat her senseless. He stared at her, his face twisted as nothing came out as the men watched the Laird and his Lady facing off.

Dougal then stepped forward and touched his nephew's shoulder. "Ye ken she is richt, laddie. We wull be able tae fetch her back soon enough."

Jamie took a slow breath and let it out again. "Braw. Gang speak tae thaim. We wull mak' duin…" He looked back at his wife and narrowed his eyes. He then bowed a little to her. "Ye win this round Lady Broch Tuarach." He said.

Dougal took a breath and moved to the door and stepped out. He lifted his hands away from his body as the men at arms took aim at him. The Captain stepped forward to him, watching the Scot carefully.

"You'll release the English woman, surrender your horses, and your arms, and quite this place." The captain said.

"'n' ye lea wi' th' lassie. Bit a'm needin' yer word o' honor that na harm wull come tae her or tae us wance yer gaen."

The Captain nodded slowly. "Agreed. Your hostage. What is her name?"

"Mistress beauchamp is her name. A widow we fun oan th' road efter some less than savory lowlanders hud burned her hoose. She is th' former guidwife o' an officer she said." Dougal smiled a little. "We teuk her under oor protection."

The officer narrowed his eyes. "Your protection? I know the reputation of the highlanders sir. They make the Yorks and Borders Scots look like well-mannered school boys." He took a breath. "I must tell you, if she had been harmed, all agreements are void."

"She wis scraped fae th' road 'n' her feet 'n' hauns hud hurts, bit ah assure ye, her honor is intact. We didnae harm her. She wis safe wi' us, na maiter whit ye hawp, sur." Dougal said. He nodded once and then turned to walk back into the kirk to fetch Lizzy.

Jamie looked at his wife as Dougal shut the door. "Yer a ill liar, _mo ghraidh_." He kissed her cheek. "Go out there with that look on your face. They will know something is amiss."

She watched as he stepped behind her. Turning to him she arched an eyebrow. "Well how am I supposed to look?"

"Ah dae nae ken. Less guilty, mibbie?" He said touching her shoulders.

Fergus came up to her. "Perhaps you could faint milady. Then they can't ask you a question right away."

Jamie took a breath. "Th' laddie haes a point." He said nodding to Fergus who smiled a little.

Lizzy nodded.

Dougal stepped to them. "Come then. We mist gang." He sighed. "Aff ye gang son." He looked at Lizzy. "they wull likely tak' ye tae th' garrison at hazelmere. It's th' naurby outpost tae 'ere. Thay wull nae wish tae be burdened doon wi' a wifie ony langer than is necessary. Come then."

"We wull mak' oor wey thare. Fetch ye back." Jamie said.

"Come then." Dougal hissed.

Jamie sighed and bent lifting Lizzy into his arms. He walked forward, his small wife in his arms.

Dougal then stepped to him. "Wait. Yi''ll need tae bade 'ere 'n' let me tak' her."

"Howcome?" Jamie asked.

"If thay learn rid jamie is among us. A' agreements wull be void. Ye said yersel' yer a wanted jimmy. 'ere." He said holding out his arms.

"He's right. We will find each other." Lizzy looked at Jamie as Jamie looked at his uncle before his gaze moved to his wife. "Come find me!" she told him.

"Ah promise." Jamie said and he kissed her gently. "Trust in that." He said softly.

She nodded. "I trust you. I love you James Fraser."

Dougal grunted and took her in his arms as the two looked at each other. Jamie let her go, taking a gasping breath. She looked back at him as Dougal held her, looking over her uncle by marriage's shoulder, and then going limp against him in a fake faint.

Jamie had to admit she looked like she was truly unconscious, body moving with Dougal's movements. A clever trick that women could possess.

The rest of the men were piling their weapons outside as Dougal came out with Lizzy in his arms, limp, head lolled over his arm.

"Behold the Jacobite army." The lieutenant mocked.

"That will do, lieutenant." The captain said. He looked at Dougal. "Is she all right?" He asked seeing the woman limp in Dougal's arms.

"Fainted. Fae th' terror. She wis scared witness by th' idea o' ye firing th' kirk wi' her ben."

The captain smiled a little. "We would never have done her harm."

Dougal them walked to Lieutenant Barnes and thrust the limp form into his arms. Barnes took her, surprised at how light and small she was, despite the warm clothing she was wearing. Dougal held her a bit longer, looking at the man. "Ah charge ye personally wi' her protection…sir. She is a brave lassie. Ah wull come efter ye if she is harmed." He looked back at the captain. "That is Highlander protection."

The captain looked at Dougal. "She is an English woman."

"We dae nae care." Dougal said. "She is a wifie. We protect wummin, na maiter thair allegiances."

Barnes rolled his eyes and then moved away from the group and set Lizzy down against a tree, watching as she started to come to. Jamie was watching from the window, feeling his heart in his throat as he watched the British man carrying her.

"I urge you all, return to your homes, resume your lives, as peaceful loyal subjects of the crown." The captain said.

Dougal took a breath. "Och Aye. Ah wull be glad tae." He said stepping forward a little. "As soon as th' true king is sportin' that crown."

The Captain grunted a little.

Barnes looked at the lady before him as she looked about disoriented. "Easy Mrs. Beauchamp." He said. He lifted a canteen to her.

She took her, shaking a little and took a sip.

"Are you harmed Madam?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. They were kind, but then I heard you. I knew I could escape back to my people."

He nodded.

The Captain walked toward them. Barnes looked up. "She says she is well sir."

"Very good." The captain came to her. He offered a hand. "Can you ride, Madam?" He asked.

She took his hand and he pulled her up. She took a breath and nodded. "I can ride." She said softly.

He nodded walking with her to one of the captured horses and lifting her up into the saddle. She was small and helpless. He hated to think what the highlanders could have done to her had she been with them long. Passed her about until she expired from maltreatment. She was thin from not eating. He would soon see her right.

He mounted and took her rein and led her mount forward as she held on, wrapping her shawl about her shoulders. The other men mounted, taking horses as well. Barnes rode beside the young woman, to make sure she did not fall out of her saddle or worse.

In the kirk yard, the men who knew her well, watched the patrol go with an odd sense of helplessness. She had not looked back. She could not and Dougal knew it, lest she give away her secret.

For now, she was in the company of strangers, heaven help her.

**Zzz**

The Chase Theme.  watch?v=affC3KaSqXU


	40. Held Captive

Chapter 40 – Held Captive

The men watched the group leave.

Ross took a breath. "I'm sorry." He said.

Dougal shook his head. "Dinnae fash lad." He said. "Thay likely wid hae bin checking 'ere anyway 'n' caught us mair like a slung-stane." He looked back. "Jamie!" He called as the wind stirred the low mist that was floating about.

Jamie came out, blade drawn. "Ah wull fin' a horse alang th' wey. Dougal. Ye 'n' murtagh gang gather th' men 'n' heid north."

Murtagh looked at him as Jamie's red hair blew about his face in the chilling breeze. Fergus stood with Ross and Rupert as they looked on.

"Ye dae nae need twa tae speil shepherd." Dougal said coming to him.

"He's richt, i'm comin' wi' ye." Murtagh said.

"Na. Na. Ye baith wid hulp me best by seeing th' men safe. We wull catch up wi` in keswick efter ah hae fetched katherine back." Jamie said. "Fae thare we kin mak' it tae Inverness wi`in a day or twa."

"Ye kin order thaim; ye cannae order me." Murtagh said eyeing him. "We'll baith fin' her th'gither."

Jamie looked at him about ready to protest when Dougal took his shoulder. "Ye wull need hulp getting her oot o' th' garrison. If it can't be me, murtagh wull dae weel enough. God's speed laddie. Bring th' lassie back safe." He nodded to his nephew.

Jamie took a breath and nodded. "Ah wull."

"Jamie." Rupert said as he leaned against a grave near Ross. Jamie looked at him, nose turning a little red from the chill. "Whin ye fin' her, gie her a wink fae me, aye?"

Jamie smiled a little and nodded. He then sheathed his weapon and nodded to Murtagh who followed him the same way the mounted men had gone toward Hazelmere.

ZzZ

Lizzy had wrapped her shawl about her. Well aware it was a tartan plaid, she could always claim that the men had given it to her. It was Fraser colored, though she doubted the men knew the difference in the highlander plaids.

It did not take long for Lizzy to lose her sense of direction as they rode in the night. She knew she should be leaving some sort of sign for Jamie to follow, but she was fresh out of bread crumbs. She remembered a tale growing up about two children in the woods who were taken out by their father and left. They had dropped shiny pebbles at first and found their way home, but the second time, they left breadcrumbs, and the birds fed on them. The children had become lost and found themselves at a house made of sweets, the home of a witch. Lizzy very much doubted that was where these officers were leading her.

The Captain looked back at her as she stifled a yawn with her hand. "We will stop in Crianlarich Mrs. Beauchamp. The horses have gone as far as they can tonight."

She nodded.

"Besides, we are all weary, and you need rest most of all." He smiled kindly. "Was your husband long here?"

"No. We had only been here six months." She said. "We had been living outside Stenhousemuir, but after Falkirk…" she looked down as though hiding tears. It was actually the tale of a woman they had come upon after the battle. A Lowlander patrol had mistaken her family for sympathizers and beaten her husband and eldest son to death and raped her and her eldest daughter, leaving them for dead as they razed the home. Lizzy had been bathing when she had seen two small children. She followed them to where the burned bodies of two men were. At their side were the woman, Mrs. Beauchamp, and her daughter Olivia. Lizzy had seen to their hurts. They had been scared at first of the group of men, but Jamie had been able to coax them to eat and drink while he played with the two younger children in a fatherly fashion keeping them quiet and calm, something that the woman warmed to seeing that he was not a threat, despite his size and his reputation. She knew he was Red Jamie, but how he was acting belayed his reputation. Claire, for that was her given name, soon found that though she had heard vicious rumors about Red Jamie, none of them were true and in fact he was quite the opposite of the broadsheets.

Jamie and Dougal had seen her to the nearest garrison at risk to themselves, but Jamie's sense to duty made him help. The lady came to the officers with her three surviving children, whom had seen to her welfare, but she had sent word how grateful she was to the Highlander patrol and to Lizzy who had made sure neither became with child from the attack, though the Catholic highlanders disapproved, Jamie well understood the need for it, though he did not like the practice of angel making. Still he knew no man would take the woman to wife if they knew she had been attacked, nor would a child of such a union be accepted. He hated to the Captain asked.

She shook her head. "No. Just killed William. They said he was a traitor. I was hiding." Lizzy took a breath. "The Highlanders were kind. They were bringing me to the English garrison."

"And they did not harm you or try to…" The captain started.

"No…" She said flatly looking away.

He nodded. "I am sorry for your loss."

She took a breath. "Thank you."

They came into the town. Lizzy dismounted slowly and found her bearings as Lieutenant Barnes came to her side. "Here, Madam. Allow me." He said softly taking her elbow to steady her.

A man took the horses down to a stable as the captain moved to join them.

They walked to a tavern and Lizzy looked at the door. Two broadsheets were there. One was for Prince Charles, the Young Pretender wanted for treason and rabblerousing, and the other was for Red Jamie, notorious Jacobite with flaming red hair, killer, molester of women, and wanted for treason against his majesty known to consort with witches and other treasonous fellows.

She took a breath and then walked into the tavern followed by the officers.

Little did she know that she was being watched. A beggar lifted his head revealing his piercing blue eyes. He watched the lass being escorted by the English. He knew her. What one earth was his friend's wife doing with the English? She did not seem comfortable, but perhaps that was from the ride. Had she been kidnapped? Was she spying? He knew well Jamie was a wanted man, but his wife had not appeared on any broadsheets.

Why was she away from Jamie then?

One thing was for certain. Hugh wanted to know why.

Inside the tavern Lizzy sat down and sighed as she made herself comfortable by the fire.

"Mugs of beer all around and for the lady too." The Captain said to the proprietor. "Oi. We will need food as well!"

The tavern keeper was happy to oblige for the English coin that it would gain him. The coin had more value now and he could use it to trade with to the south for better goods and perhaps even better linens for his wife and two daughters that were hovering nearby, but told to stay away from the soldiers. However, they were all surprised by the woman there.

Lizzy settled into a corner chair and then an English private looked at her, smiling over his pint. The tavern keeper came to her and handed her a plate of food and a pint and smiled. "Here you are my lady."

"Thank you." She said softly and he nodded moving away to serve the officers.

A man came to the captain and handed him a bag. "These dispatches just arrived sir."

The captain set his mug of ale down and nodded. "Thank you." He said opening the case to read the dispatches.

The private before her was removing his boots. He saw forward as she wrapped her hands around her mug of ale. "You look like you could use with some warming up."

Lizzy ignored him.

He moved closer to her and she still ignored him, but when he touched her arm and she flinched, it was then that the captain noticed.

"Leave her alone Reynolds." The captain barked. Lizzy looked back at him. "Apologizes Madam."

The private had moved away to his fellows.

Lizzy ate her food and then settled down.

ZzZ

Lizzy was still asleep before the fire when Lt. Barnes walked in. "Madam?" He called.

She did not move.

He sighed and walked to her. He gently shook her. "Madam? It is time to go."

She woke and looked at him a little startled. She then looked about. "Where is the captain?"

"He received orders to go to Keswick." He rose to his full height. "He left in the night. Don't worry. The captain said I was to escort you to Belmont where you can rejoin him when he returns in a few days. He smiled and walked out to check the horses.

Lizzy blinked in confusion and then got up. "Belmont?" She whispered. She had no idea where that was. "Belmont?" She moved to follow him to the door. "I thought we were going to the garrison at Hazelmuir."

"Fortunes of war." He said turning. "Belmont is closer and along the road to Keswick. I wouldn't worry. It's a rich house owned by a rich Englishman. He'll give you refuge, I'm sure."

She nodded slowly and followed.

Lt. Barnes walked outside putting his hat on. He walked by some beggars. Lizzy stepped out blinking in the sun and one stood up and went to her.

He said something garbled, but ended with "Beth…"

She stared at him. She knew him. It was Hugh Munro, her husband's friend who had his tongue cut out.

"You there, leave off!" The lieutenant said pushing Hugh away so he hit the wall nearby and then fell over a ale barrel, knocking his hat from his balding head.

"Lieutenant Barnes, really? I am surprised a King's officer would act in such an unchristian manner."

"Madam, I thought he meant to do you harm." Lt. Barnes said softly.

"Are you hurt sir?" Lizzy asked turning away from the lieutenant.

Hugh nodded pushing himself up on his elbows. "Yes."

"I must apologize for the lieutenant's beastly behavior." She shot a look back at the officer who was startled by her reaction. She moved to Hugh. "Here let me help you up, sir." She helped him gain his feet as she leaned to him and spoke softly so only he could hear. "Jamie's looking for me at Hazelmuir." She whispered and he nodded.

Lt. Barnes offered her an arm as she stepped back, watching the beggar suspiciously, but allowing him to be near the lady as long as he didn't try to touch her again.

She looked back at Barnes after catching Hugh's eye a moment. "I do not understand why we are going to Belmont and not Hazelmuir. But then I am just a woman."

"Captain's orders, madam, as I said, and yes, you are a woman, under my protection. Come along. This man is not worth your time. He is often on the road and cannot speak to defend himself."

"Very well, Belmont it is." She took a breath and nodded allowing the officer to lead her away as Hugh watched.

Lt. Barnes helped her mount her horse before he mounted his own, looking at her.

They rode for nearly half the day before the came to a large estate. Lizzy looked about. It was a very large estate of a very rich man. She took a breath seeing all the English army tents on the green, however, as she and the Lieutenant came to it from a long mall of tall trees flanking the roadway to the estate that could be seen atop a small hill.

"'ten-sion!" Came the bark of a corporal as Barnes came into the camp and the men stood up from their activities to salute. Barnes saluted back as he and Lizzy rode passed them.

Lizzy felt uneasy as she came toward the impressive structure of the house. Once to the house, Barnes ordered her horse stabled and seen to and his watered since he was to precede on to Hazelmuir for the time being.

The pair walked into the home and were shown into the large parlor by a footman. Lizzy removed her gloves and looked about. The home had too many trinkets for her taste. It reminded her too much of her brother's hunting estates in the woods of Harz. This was definitely a man's home and lacked a woman's touch.

She turned to Lt. Barnes. "Who did you say lives here?"

"You will have the honor of addressing the Duke of Sandringham." Barnes said.

Lizzy swallowed, but kept her face neutral. "Indeed."

"You know him?"

"I have heard of him. My husband's uncle is his gamekeeper." She said.

"Ah."

"It will be my pleasure to know him then. I am sure he will be a good host until the captain returns."

"He is a duke. I am sure of it." Barnes nodded holding his hat under his arms.

The door opened at the other end of the hall revealing the duke himself.

"You do indeed." He smiled warmly coming forward. "But the honor is mine." He stepped forward still. "I do appreciate the opportunity to aid one of the King's officers. Especially in these difficult times." He smiled. "How may I be of assistance? Come who is this lovely flower you have brought to my home, lieutenant?"

Barnes stepped forward with a sealed note. "This is for you, your grace, from my commander." He looked back at Lizzy. "He requests that you feed and shelter Mrs. Elizabeth Beauchamp until he can return to take her to Hazelmuir to reunite with her family."

"Indeed." The Duke said. "What happened that she is in your care? She looks very worn."

"She is a widow, your grace. Some Lowlanders killed her husband and then left her for dead. Some Highlanders had her among their company, but we know what they are capable of so we have her under English protection once more."

"Indeed yes. Highlanders are such a dower breed who are always looking for a fight and a woman to assault. I am glad you brought her here. Rest assured she will have the best treatment that she deserves, lieutenant." He looked to Lizzy. "I would be happy to offer you the shelter of my humble home."

"I thank you, your grace." Barnes said. "My commander will be most obliged." He said bowing to the Duke.

The Duke dipped his head, watching Lizzy who was watching him.

Barnes turned to her. "Then I hope to see you in better spirits and health, Madam, when we return for you. I know it has been trying for you. Godspeed to you."

She shifted as he straightened from a bow to her out of curtesy. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I thank you, Lieutenant Barnes. For all you have done."

He looked startled and smiled as he turned and left the pair. At the door he smiled at them. "Good day, Madam, your Grace."

The Duke waved his hand a little in dismissal and then cocked his head at Lizzy.

Lizzy turned back to the Duke, her former fiancé, whom she had bought off and then looked about.

"So…" He said looking about to see they were alone. "What brings you here, Elizabeth? Beauchamp? Really?"

"I had to be English."

"Ah, but you my Prussian flower, are not English."

"No." she said looking about. "To think this could have been mine once."

He smiled a little. "Indeed." He walked to her and laid a hand on her arm. He looked about and leaned up to kiss her.

She allowed it a moment before she pulled back, pushing him to stand at a proper distance from her. "Your Grace, if you please. I am a widow in mourning."

He smirked. "Of course you are." He stepped back holding the missive. "I need a drink. And something to eat. By the look of you, you could use some as well. The road is not an easy place for a woman, especially one who has known a delicate life as you have."

He nodded. "Come then. My cook is most excellent."

He led the way to the dining room and then looked back. "What were you saved from then? Rabid bears?"

"Highlanders."

"Much the same thing in my opinion, as I am sure you would agree."

She scoffed. She then took a breath. "You mentioned a drink."

"Indeed yes. I have claret or Highland whisky."

"I think a whisky to start and claret with dinner." She said.

He nodded. "A good choice."

He walked to his cupboard and poured two measures and walked back to her. He then lifted his. "To your health, Madam."

She lifted her own and then drank it in one swallow, letting it burn her throat on the way down. "Slainte!" she said as an afterthought.

He smiled in amusement.

ZzZ

Many miles away, as night fell, Jamie and Murtagh came upon a gypsy camp. There were two horses tied to a wagon and three men by a fire talking.

Jamie crouched beside Murtagh as they watched. "I'll tak' th' broon yin, ye th' ither."

"So…now we ur traitors, murders, 'n' horse thieves." He looked back at Jamie who was looking about. "Tell me, haes it ever occurred tae ye that taking katie tae guidwife wasn't yer best plan o' action ye ever did laddie?""

Jamie drew his dirk. "Na. It doesn't" Jamie said moving to go surprise the encampment.


	41. Rhetoric, Rescues, and Revenge

Chapter 41 - Rhetoric, Rescues, and Revenge

Lizzy had been staying with the Duke for nearly a week. She had seen very little of him, or anyone. The large home was a gilded cage. A lovely cage, but one nonetheless. She had stayed in her own rooms for the most part, only really having the chambermaid, Annabelle, and a large snow furred cat named Winter to truly keep her company.

The Duke had explained he had business and had had left her, under guard, at the home while he went. He had returned sometime in the early afternoon and she had been summoned to have dinner with him.

She dressed in a simple, but functional dress, looking more like a maidservant herself rather than a Duchess and guest of the Duke, but he had not revealed who she truly was and for that she was grateful, though she knew it was only to see to his own ends.

She stepped into the more intimate family dining area where the Duke was sitting at the end of the table and a place had been set for her beside him. There was another place across from her place and she cocked her head, but said nothing.

The Duke looked at her. "You have adapted to the life of a peasant rather well."

"I am not a peasant. Jamie is a laird if you recall."

"I had heard Red Jamie was a wanted traitor for being a Jacobite and being a thief, murder, and womanizer, disturber of the peace."

She scoffed a little. "Womanizer?"

"I thought that was a bit extreme." The Duke said. "Strange you do not counter the other claims."

"Do you know what the difference between a Patriot and a traitor is, your Grace?"

"No. Other than one is hanged."

"Yes, but it only matters which side you are on."

"Are you a Jacobite then now?" He asked leaning forward as his servant poured wine for him.

"No." She said. "But I support my husband."

He nodded and sat back. "And why are you here then?"

"I really have no idea. The British men who rescued me were heading to Hazelmuir and then they changed their minds and brought me here."

He nodded.

The manservant then went about cleaning up the used plates.

Lizzy looked at him. "You have only the one servant, your Grace?"

He sighed. "I do still have my valet as well, but I am afraid things are rather tight at the moment." He leaned on the chair arm, watching her. "The cook is only here three days a week." He sat forward and smiled. "You brightened my outlook considerably by being here." He lifted his wine and smiled at her in his charming way.

She lifted her own glass. "Why did you pretend not to know who I was?" She asked, pulling the wrap she wore tighter about herself. "It is not that I am not grateful, but I was just afraid you would blurt out my real name or title." Even with the fire behind her, she had a chill.

He looked at her. "Lionel. Be so kind when you return to add some more logs to the fire, the poor dear must not catch her death."

"Of course your Grace." The manservant said dipping his head as he walked out.

The Duke looked at the woman he nearly married. "The last thing think I would do, my dear, is to blurt."

She smiled as she set down her glass. "Indeed."

"Besides, how could I possibly commit such a lovely woman to the Tower." He winced. "It is so damp and I could not keep a warm fire there at all, last time I was there. However, I supposed you would not spend too much time there. More an inconvenience than anything."

"And you would not send me to the Tolbooth?"

"No. You are a noble and a royal at that. It would be the Tower for you." He sat back. "Until your brother ransomed you, naturally."

She sighed as she watched him. "When were you a guest of the Tower and for what?"

He swallowed the rest of his wine. "A mere misunderstanding. I assure you." He said.

She chuckled a little. "of course." She lifted her glass again. "I do not suppose this, misunderstanding, had something to do with your loyalties? Did it?"

"Quite." He said after a long moment. "It is why the British army practically has a ring around my estate and are using it as a base point."

"What more soldiers than there are out front then?"

"Oh my yes. They think they are being inconspicuous, but really…with those coats…"

She chuckled as the manservant poured them some port. She lifted hers and sighed. "Slainte."

He watched her as he took his own. "Cheers." He took a breath. "They claim they are resting, resupplying before the move on after the Bonny Prince." He watched as she finished her port and walked to pour more. "In fact, I am being watched. Every entrance to this house is being watched and I am still suspected of being a Jacobite." He watched her walk to the window where the decanter sat. She poured some, looking out at the fires and guards standing by them. Twenty by her count in her view alone. "I assume," He continued watching her back. "That your dashing husband will be on his way to rescue you even as we speak."

She turned back to look at him. "It is safe to assume so, yes."

"Excellent. As I want to be rescued as well."

She arched a pale eyebrow, her near violet eyes watching him as she moved closer. "Oh?"

"Yes. And that is why I am coming with you. And that could not have happened if I had told the soldiers your name, could it?"

She nodded. It was a fair point. Still. She stepped closer. "Excuse me…what?"

"You must have known, or should have known, that at my heart I'm a Jacobite."

She scoffed. "I am reasonably sure that you don't have a heart." She said watching him. He chuckled a bit at that. "Now why would Jamie rescue you?"

"Because, my dear. I doubt he knows where you actually are. The only way he could know your location is through my good references and servants finding him to tell him."

"Really? You so sure about that?" She cocked her head. "He could be riding through the front gates right now as we speak."

"I certainly hope he isn't because he will be riding straight into a trap."

She sat back on her heels. "So what do you propose then Clarence?"

"I propose, my dear Katherine Elizabeth, that we pass notes. My manservant can get passed the soldiers since he lives in the village nearby."

Lizzy took a breath. "And we can warm Jamie and he can rescue us with a bigger force."

"That is the plan, yes." He looked at her. "In return, I must have your word that Jamie will extract me from this prison with you and deposit me in some safe haven, well away from the Redcoats, so that I might be free and able to help the Cause." He took a breath. "I am confident, that Jamie will honor his wife's promise. More I am sure you will honor it as well by insisting on it."

She nodded after a moment. "Very well." She moved to sit down with her glass of port. "But I need some parchment and a quill."

He nodded as his manservant came in with logs. "Lionel. Would you be a good man and fetch our lovely guest a bit of paper, a quill, and an inkwell and bring it to the study." He rose to his feet and offered Lizzy his hand. "Come with me, my dear."

She nodded and took the hand. She walked with him to his study. Ink, a quill, and paper was brought to her. She smiled as she sat down at the desk and lifted the quill. She placed it in the ink and then started to write.

After a few moments, the Duke came over, looking at what she had written. "Is that Gaelic? You speak that barbarous tongue now?"

"My husband taught me." She said looking up at him a moment. She looked down again, finishing her thought. We both know that messages are frequently intercepted." She then blew on it to dry the ink and then looked up at him as she moved to fold it. "But if you don't trust me, I am certainly happy to write it in English and hope that your messenger isn't caught."

He stiffened. "You wound me Madam."

She folded it into a small box and sealed it, pressing her wedding ring into wax she poured onto it. "You messenger is not to approach Jamie directly. He is to find a beggar named Hugh Munro. He should be somewhere between here and Hazelmuir. He will bring the message to Jamie." She handed it to him.

He dipped his head a little in acknowledgement.

"Katherine!" Came a female voice from the doorway.

Lizzy looked up and gasped. "Mary!" She said rising to her feet. She looked at the Duke before the girl came forward, smiling at Lizzy who walked around the desk to her.

"I knew I was forgetting something." The Duke said, sounding rather bored.

Lizzy hugged the girl to her. The girl was taller now, but Lizzy still held her to her like a mother as Mary latched onto her like a limpet. Her full belly stuck out before her and Lizzy took a breath. This child was the child of her lover, Alexander, brother to her husband, Jack Randall. Alexander had died tragically of consumption, though he took his own life with Monkshood rather than forcing his brother and young lover watch him die slowly.

All this, Lizzy had witnessed.

"Such a happy reunion." The Duke continued. "My lovely goddaughter has some exciting news of her own." He said. "She's with child."

Lizzy blinked as Mary stepped back embarrassed. "You're his goddaughter?"

Mary nodded weakly.

"Well she certainly isn't a blood relative. I'm sure you have a great deal to say to each other. I have some correspondence to dispatch." He said lifting Lizzy's note as she wrapped her arm around the younger girl. "If you excuse me." He said leaving the room through a side door.

Mary took Lizzy's hand. "Come with me." She said.

She led the way down, using the servant's stair to the dark kitchen. Lizzy blinked in the low light of the dying kitchen fire and looked at the girl as Mary used a small taper to light candles on a candelabra on the table.

"Mary why are we here?"

"It is the only place I feel I can speak without being watched." Mary said opening a door to see if anyone was about.

No one was.

She turned back to Lizzy who was stirring the coals of the fire. "Oh Katie! You have to help me!"

"With what? You are the wife of Jonathon Randall now."

"Yes."

"Has he treated you well?"

"Well enough, but he dropped me off here so that my godfather, the Duke, could watch me, but I feel I shall go mad. It is so boring here and the baby…it will soon come."

"Are you happy?"

"No." Mary admitted. "But I am trying for Alexander, but…"

"Jonathon is not what you expected in a husband."

"He is kind, but distant."

Lizzy took a breath. "And Jack being an officer of the crown, it allows the Duke to show loyalty by keeping his pregnant goddaughter here for protection while Jack Randall fights for King and Country." She hissed.

The girl moved to Lizzy. "I don't care why. I want out of here."

Lizzy took a breath looking at the expanse of the girl's belly. "I will speak to your godfather." She said. "But for now you need to sit. This little one should not come early." She mentally counted the months. The girl was due in mid-April. Only two and a half months away. It would not be easy to bring the girl, but Lizzy would see her right also. There were no midwives around here and if her time came early while here, it could spell disaster for the young girl. She owed Alexander that much at least.

ZzZ

The messenger, Lionel, had taken his message to the town where he paid a man to look for Munro. There were several beggars he stopped over the next two days, none were Hugh Munro.

However, after dark on day three, there was a beggar ambling along the way.

"You there, are you Hugh. Hugh Munro? Or do you know where I may find him?" The man called out.

The beggar ducked behind a tree.

The messenger moved to follow. "Please I need to…"

A staff caught him straight in his gut. Winded he fell to the earth and looked up at the beggar, whose bright eyes were murderous as he held him down, the staff across his chest, the full weight of the surprisingly strong body holding him.

"Are you Hugh Munro?"

The beggar's eyes narrowed. "'at ye 'ant." The voice hissed at him. It was almost unintelligible to him. "I Hugh." The beggar growled.

"I've been sent by the Duke of Sandringham to give you a letter." The messenger said.

Hugh relaxed enough to let him move to pull it out of his pocket.

"It was written by a lady, a Mrs. Katherine Beauchamp to a Mr. James Fraser. He said you could deliver it to him."

Hugh looked at the letter and then nodded. "Aye." He said getting up.

The messenger looked at him and then before he could say another word, Hugh was gone into the forest and mists.

The messenger hissed. "I am not paid enough to deal with this…" He protested and went back to his horse.

ZzZ

Lizzy was standing looking out a large window as the door near her opened to reveal Danton, the valet, and the Duke. She did not like Danton. Something about him gave her a bad feeling, but she kept still as the Duke looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" The Duke asked. "I thought you would be abed by now."

"I came to speak to you about Mary."

"There is nothing to discuss. She is here for her protection and that of her unborn."

Lizzy took a breath. "I was rather hoping you would let her go to a town where a midwife could…"

"It is not under discussion." The Duke said. He removed his cloak. "You will be happy to know I have been talking to the commander of the troops. He has agreed to remove the garrison here."

"I thought they were here watching you."

"They are. They will not leave us much time since they will not be gone for very long, but they will leave. I am after all still a Duke." He said with some pride.

Danton took the Duke's cloak from him. Lizzy noticed a rather curious birthmark on his hand. It was on his thumb. She blinked as a memory came to her.

Paris.

The night they were attacked. Before the dinner in which they had been delayed because of the carriage. Lizzy had been struck in the face. Mary was grabbed. Murtagh was unconscious. Mary had been brutally raped by a man with a birthmark on his thumb. She had seen it when he had turned and seen her face calling her "Le Madam Blanche!"

She snapped back to reality and her eyes narrowed.

Danton saw her eyes looking at his hand and he pulled the cloak over it, looking at her. She met his gaze.

The Duke noticed. "Are you all right Madam? You seem perturbed at something." The Duke said watching her cold gaze aimed at his valet.

The angry look did not leave as her eyes flicked to the Duke. "How long has this man been in your employee?" She demanded.

"Who, Danton? Now, now, I hope you do not plan to try to steal him for your husband. He is a good valet and very loyal. I acquired him in Paris when…"

"When did you acquire him in Paris?" She demanded stepping forward a pace.

"What an odd question…" The Duke said and then noticed Danton turning away from Lizzy's hostile gaze. "She recognizes you! How?!"

"I assure you I took all precautions, your Grace!" Danton protested.

"It was you!" She said stepping forward. "You put them up to it! You own goddaughter! What kind of monster are you!" She hissed at him.

"I…well…" The Duke stepped back from her a pace seeing the white naked fury in her eyes. "Yes that was unfortunate." He moved over to the hearth, well away from her. "There was never any intent that you should be killed." He lifted a shrimp that was on a platter near him. "That was the Comte's original desire to be sure."

She blinked, looking at Danton, who had closed the door and was leaning against it, blocking her escape, and then back to the Duke. "The Comte? The Comte St. Germaine?"

"Yes!" The Duke said. He then excitedly put down the fork and moved toward her again. "I understand you killed him yourself. I would dearly love to hear the details of that encounter."

Lizzy stood, quaking with rage, but she still did not move.

The Duke took a breath. "I owed him a rather large amount of money you see and I had no immediate means of payment, but I was horrified by the notion of disposing of such a delightful woman and a princess no less. So I managed to persuade Monsieur le Comte, that if you were simply to be raped, then it would be sufficient revenge for the loss of his boat. A man like Jamie would not take lightly his wife being soiled and many would disown the spouse, even as heavy with child as you were, though I am sure Jamie would still love and care for you. Clearly he has." He stepped forward, his face suddenly cold.

Lizzy smiled a bit sardonically. "I was not raped. Only your goddaughter you _dreckigen Köter. Essen Schwein Scheiße und sterben Sie verabscheuungswürdigen Bastard_." She growled in her native Prussian.

"Now, now, let's not reduce to name calling, my dear." The Duke said, a smile on his face. He looked at her. "You so easily could be dead by now, my dear."

"You still could be, Madam." Danton said from the door. "Easily. If he wishes it."

"So you see, you should be grateful for me." The Duke said.

She had the urge to strike it off him as she balled her fists at her sides.

"Speaking of being with child…Where is the little one now anyway? Clearly you have given birth, but there is no baby with you…" The Duke looked at her.

"She was born on the eve of the Battle of Prestonpans." She said. "And she died after from lung fever." Lizzy said lifting her chin. "She is buried in a church yard in the town." Her face also became blank with emotion. "She was his Majesty's goddaughter."

"King George?" The Duke said skeptically. "Or your brother perhaps?"

"Prince Charles." She said defiantly.

"I am sure he took that fairly hard. As did you and Jamie I have no doubt."

"You have never had a woman carry your spawn." She said. "You do not even have bastards to remember you." She said. "You have no idea what it is to lose a child. Do not pretend you care. I know you far better than that Clarence." She stepped closer. "You will regret not having your guards here when Jamie comes. I will make sure he makes you suffer for all you have done." She said lowly.

He sighed seemingly undaunted by the threat. "Yes, you are right of course. I have no children. And I do not care about the devil spawn that has been born from your loins, though I am sure, anything Jamie sires is beautiful. It is shame they will not see their father again." He stepped closer. "Or their mother perhaps." He smiled a little. "I sent the guards away, but not far away. Jamie is coming to a trap when he comes to free you. I told the commander that Red Jamie was on his way here to free his wife, the Jacobite Bitch." He smiled more. "They could hang you side by side. It would be romantic no?"

"They cannot hang me. I am a noble and a royal. To hang me would cause a war with Prussia."

"Right you are, if…" The duke smiled more. "If anyone knew who you really were other than the wife of Red Jamie. I will prove my loyalty once and for all to the British by turning over Red Jamie and his traitorous wife."

She spat at him and moved to strike like a snake, but Danton grabbed her, restraining her as the Duke wiped the spit from his face.

"Take her to her rooms and lock her there. Make sure she does not leave. I do not want her warning her red-headed husband that he will be arrested and hanged when he comes for her."

Danton nodded taking her arm and leading her to the door.

ZzZ

It was evening two days later.

Lizzy was going mad.

She was bored. She had read books, written, looked out at the forest landscape that was covered in a light dusting of snow. She could only pray Jamie was smart enough to suspect a trap by the change of plans.

She hoped her message was at least vaguely intelligible assuming the messenger found Hugh and Hugh had found Jamie.

She tried to unlock the door and gave up, angrily tossing a chair as she dropped to her knees by the fire and cried in frustration.

She had to warn Jamie.

But how?

ZzZ

Hugh Munro was standing on the edge of the forest waiting. The minor path was just the sort of place that Jamie would use and at night to move about searching for his wife.

Sure enough his diligence paid off.

This night Jamie was riding a horse along the path with another. Hugh knew the other man. It was Murtagh, Jamie's godfather. The little man was quite good to Hugh as well even if he could not understand him a Jamie had learned to. Hugh knew his tall young friend anywhere, especially with his hair that was a flaming cinnabar in the cold winter moonlight.

He waited and then stepped out before the two riders lifting his hands to stop them.

Jamie pulled up short as did Murtagh.

Jamie looked down and then smiled. "Hugh!" He called.

Hugh nodded, eyes bright as Jamie dismounted.

" _mo bhràthair_!" Jamie said as he came toward him.

Hugh touched his forehead, mouth, and heart. Jamie did the same and they embraced a moment before Jamie stepped back as Murtagh came beside him.

"Whitevur urr ye daein' 'ere?" Jamie asked pointing to the earth.

Hugh smiled and began to gesture and speak lifting his hand and holding the ring finger. The only thing Murtagh could make out was 'zabeth'

"What's that then?" Murtagh asked Jamie who was understanding Hugh. Hugh then gave him the sealed letter, repeating the gesture on his ring finger and saying 'zabeth'.

"He said he haes message fae katie." Jamie said opening the letter.

Hugh nodded and gestured from himself and out grunting again.

"He git it fae a messenger." Jamie said looking up and then back.

Murtagh looked at the letter. "Is that suppose tae be gaelic?"

"Na, it's juist trying tae be. She doesn't ken enough gaelic tae write in it." Jamie said. "What's that word?"

"Sai-dr-ain?" Murtagh sounded out.

"She means…soldiers." Jamie said.

"Sai-dr-ain Cos-ai…" Murtagh said reading as Hugh looked on.

"She means soldiers aroond th' hoose."

"Th' word order is a' back tae front." Murtagh said.

"We'll ken th' message efter. See if thare is ony clue whaur she is." Jamie said knowing he needed to find his wife, and quickly. A message like this meant that she was in danger and wanted him to know it.

Murtagh took a breath. "Soldiers aroond th' hoose. A trap…ah dae nae lik' th' sound o' that." He said trying to read how Lizzy had written the words. It was very difficult.

Jamie nodded as he continued to read it. Clearly she had been being watched and since she did not speak much Gaelic, she was attempting to at least make it look like it with accent marks and jumbled word sets knowing Jamie would be able to see it as code.

Clever lass, he thought.

He then narrowed his eyes. "S." He said making the shape with his finger. He looked up at Hugh. "She's with Sandringham?" He asked his friend.

Hugh nodded. He gestured.

Jamie nodded.

"Whit?" Murtagh asked.

"He said that wis whit th' messenger said." Jamie said tolerantly as he looked at the paper more trying to figure it out quickly without reading the full message.

Murtagh nodded then. "That jimmy is th' original ill penny."

Hugh made a face and nodded, clearly sharing the opinion on the man.

Jamie then looked up from the last few lines. He then tapped his temple. "Dae ye ken whaur…" He drew a house with his fingers in the air. "Belmont House is?" He asked Hugh.

Hugh nodded and gestured the way they had come.

"Aye." Jamie nodded. "Come then!" He said clapping his godfather on the back.

Hugh nodded leading the way.

Murtagh held the letter and shook his head a little. "She even misspelled help!"

Jamie smiled taking the reins of his horse as Hugh walked quickly beside him. "Ye hae tae admit she is a clever lass, mah katie."

"How so?" Murtagh asked coming to them with his own horse.

"She git th' message tae us. She knew hugh wid fin' us tae gies th' message wi'oot ony ither knowing whaur we wur. ."

"Bit we ur aye traivelin intae a trap tae save her."

"Aye, bit we ken aboot it, whilk we kin uise tae oor advantage." Jamie said. "Ah wull rescue mah guidwife murtagh. She sacrificed herself tae save us, something she didnae hae tae dae, nor did ah wish it, bit ah promised tae git her back as soon as ah cuid. She is in danger if sandringham is heavy goin."

"Ah thought he wid protect her, bein' his former fiancée." Murtagh said.

Jamie chuckled bitterly. "Ainlie if thare is profit in it fur him. Keeping her alive tae capture me is profit tae him. He does nae care aboot her. He ne'er haes. He haes aye cared aboot either her dowry or anythin' tae promote his status socially. A'm juist happy she ne'er wis forced tae mairie him 'n' bear his bairns."

"Wis he even capable o' fathering a bairn oan a wifie?"

Jamie snorted a little. "Maist sodomites o' rank at least ur able tae figure oot howfur tae sire an heir, though a'm sure fur th' guidwife it's nae pleasant. Bein' taken fae behind lik' a mare or bitch in heat insae th' best form o' lovemaking."

"How come that wey?" Murtagh asked looking at him.

Jamie looked at him and shook his head. "Howfur shuid ah ken? reminds thaim o' bein' wi' a jimmy?" He said almost defensively.

Murtagh lifted his hands. "Wummin ah hae bin wi' dae nae hing tae that wey."

"Aye, bit ye dae nae tak' thaim that wey a' th' time. Taking thaim under ye, letting thaim hurl ye lik' a stallion, 'n' haudin' thaim against a wall or tree seems tae be preferable, at least tae th' lass." Jamie said.

Murtagh nodded.

Hugh looked at them and grunted as he gestured.

Jamie chuckled and Murtagh looked at him with an arched eyebrow. Jamie cough and sobered a little. "He said that wives lik' loue tae be made tae thaim, nae fucked lik' whore."

Murtagh shook his head and smiled. "Sometimes."

Jamie and Hugh looked at him and Murtagh blushed and moved on straightening a little, but not saying a word as the other two men, who were both happily married, grinned as they continued.

ZzZ

The men arrived near dawn on a ridge overlooking Belmont House. Hugh nodded as the other two tied their mounts. He led them to the edge of the ridge where they could see the house and cleared lands of the property.

Jamie sighed. "We wull hae tae camp 'ere 'til th'morra forenicht." He said. "Be alert fur patrols." He looked at Hugh. "Kin ye git a closer keek?" He took a breath. "We need tae ken if mah guidwife is aye thare."

Hugh nodded slowly narrowing his eyes at the house and moving to go down the ridge while Jamie and Murtagh went back to the horses to make a meager camp. No fire this night and the food would be cold, but it would be worth it, if they could bring Katie back safely with them.

It would be like Sandringham to move her in the dead of night, leaving Jamie to come to a wasp nest of redcoats to be caught, but he also knew the Duke liked luxury, so perhaps he had remained with her there, seeing who would be the highest bidder for the information about Red Jamie and his foreign wife.

Jamie swallowed hard as he wrapped his plaid about him, leaning back against a tree to watch and listen. Murtagh did the same, some feet off.

"He won't harm her, as lang as thare is profit in it fur him." Murtagh said softly. "Her alive is whit wull bring ye tae him. He kens that."

"Her death at his haun wid bring me an' a', bit ah wid lea wi' his heid." Jamie said coldly.

"Aye, bit even he isn't gowk enough tae murder a wifie he kens tae be a foreign princess. Her brother's wrath wid be far worse than yers 'n' he wid direct it at th' british as a hail."

"If thay kent." Jamie said.

Murtagh looked at him. "He micht raucle her up a bawherr fur speirins, bit he wull nae dae permanent damage or murdurr her."

Jamie took a breath. "Ah hawp yer richt." Jamie said. "If he haes harmed her in ony wey, even a single locks oan her heid, he wull regret it. Ah wull mak' him suffer fur it." He vowed as he kicked the dirt near him.

ZzZ

Hugh Munro made it to the house undetected. He looked about and then saw Lizzy. Danton stood near her as she stood on a terrace gaining some air on the crisp night. She leaned against the terrace and then saw Hugh as he narrowly missed a patrol, but he was going to walk into the view of Danton any second.

Lizzy grabbed Danton's arm and turned him to her and Hugh froze as he came around the building seeing Lizzy with Danton's back to him.

"So tell me. What have you planned for me?" She asked smoothly.

"We are waiting for your husband to show his face. He will be executed for treason. And you will be shipped to the colonies."

"Exile?"

"Yes."

"As if this were not exile enough here." She said noting Hugh had ducked around the corner again.

Danton nodded slowly. "It has been decided. Come then." He said. "You will be needing your bed."

She nodded and walking into the house with him.

Hugh blinked and then moved back to speak to Jamie. He was in the woods when he looked back and then ran into the flank of a mounted soldier. He fell backwards, hard and looked up started. The captain regarded him and then looked at his men nearby.

"Arrest this man for trespassing." He said calmly.

Hugh could no nothing, but comply.

ZzZ

Jamie and Murtagh waited for night to fall before moving from their place. They walked, soundless toward the house, dodging the patrols.

Something, however, caught his eye and he moved toward a gate where something was swinging. He could see cloth and the glint of metal. He moved closer and then froze.

As Murtagh came to him, Jamie turned and vomited violently into the shrubs nearby. Tears moistened his eyes as he looked up at the swaying form of his longtime friend and ally, Hugh, hanged in the gateway and left as a warning.

This direction would not be a warning to Jamie. Rather this was a warning to trespassers and vagrants. Jamie took a breath and then moved to the form, lifting him so the rope slackened a little. Murtagh went and cut the rope and Hugh dropped to Jamie's shoulder like a macabre marionette without strings or a puppet master to keep him upright.

Thankfully his death had been quick, his neck had been broken. Jamie laid him down and closed his eyes looking at his godfather. "We need to bury him. Do right by his widow."

"We didnae cause his death jamie. He knew th' risk."

"Bit he aye died aiding me." Jamie said softly. "We wull bury him as soon as Katie is rescued."

"Na. We wull nae hae time wance that is set intae motion. Thare is a glade juist north o' 'ere. It wull be a guid resting steid. He an' a' wull be able tae torment they 'ere wha wronged him if he wishes."

"Ah wid hawp he wid be at rest."

"He wis murdered jamie." Murtagh said.

Jamie nodded and then took the small battered form to the glade. Hugh had taken a beating before his death as well, likely because those who were tormenting him, did not know his gestures and grunts were truly how he communicated, not mocking as the Redcoats may well have taken it.

Jamie dug a quick hole with Murtagh helping and they buried him. They then put a cross at the head. Jamie touched the cross as he knelt. "Ah wull see justice dae fur ye 'n' see yer widow richt, hugh. Ah promise ye that." He took a breath. "Thank ye for your friendship. Ah aye held ye in th' hi'est regard." He paused. "Ah think ye kent that. _Mi nach dìochuimhnich thu. Mathanas dhomh nach robh mi an seo gus do shaoradh bho seo_."

Jamie rose to his feet and crossed himself. Murtagh followed suit and then looked at his godson. "It is only a few hours until dawn."

Jamie then stood up and looked back toward the house. "Th' Duke wull pay." He hissed. He looked about. "Now or never." He said.

Murtagh nodded. "We wull catch up wi` ben." He said.

Jamie nodded.

ZzZ

Jamie moved to the terrace and saw a guard there. He waited for the guard to turn his back as Jamie hugged the base, praying the man would not look directly down. When he moved away to look back at the house, Jamie looked up and then smiled. He leapt up, wrapping a hand about the man's mouth to silence him and drag him back over the edge of the terrace. The man fell with a grunt as Jamie rolled on top of him and buried his dirk in his heart. He then moved the body out of sight.

Taking a breath, he leapt up onto the terrace and looked about as he drew his dirk.

The guards were spread out enough he quickly could move in the shadows to the house.

ZzZ

Lizzy heard an odd scratching at her room. She turned as a part of the wall pushed out, revealing a doorway. Mary was there, in her shift, wrapped in a shawl.

"What are you doing?" The younger woman demanded. "Why are you locked in?"

"I need to get out of here. They have set a trap for Jamie and I need to warn him somehow."

"Take the passage way and the small staircase. It will bring you to the kitchen." The girl looked at her friend. "Take me with you!"

"I cannot possibly!" Lizzy said. "You are the wife of a British officer. My husband has enough charges laid against him, I would not wish to add kidnapping to the list."

"It isn't kidnapping if I go with you voluntarily."

"To us, surely. To the British army…"

The girl sighed. "I see your point. Fine I will stay here. Hurry before Danton discovers I am out of bed."

Lizzy nodded and moved, closing the wall doorway behind her. She moved quickly down the passage. It was narrow, so narrow in two places, Lizzy had to turn sideways. She made it to the end where there was a thin stairway, the steps so thin they were almost like a ladder. Lizzy went down them and stood at the bottom. She walked a few feet and felt a bit of a breeze. She lifted her hand and saw light.

Another doorway.

She lifted her hand, feeling through the cobwebs and found the old latch. The door swung open with a shower of dust. She gasped and covered her nose so she would not sneeze. She looked and then crept around.

The doorway was behind a portrait of some ancestor to the Duke.

No one was about.

She moved, shutting it behind her and moved down the hall, ducking behind a bookcase as Danton walked into the hallway. Daring now to breathe or move, she was wedged between two, her face in shadow as the man passed her in a determined way. After she heard a door open and shut at the other end of the hall, she dared to let the breath out she had been holding.

She moved, looking out. The coast was clear.

She opened the door to the kitchen, shutting it softly, even as it creaked. She then moved, her shoes clapping on the stones as she made it to the opposite door that led to the garden beyond where the cook grew herbs and had chickens and rabbits. She opened it and took a breath as the cool night air hit her face.

"Good evening my dear."

She whirled and saw the Duke, seated by the fire place, in a dressing gown, unwigged, a plate of half eaten food on his hand, fork in the other.

"Forgive the informality. I was not expecting any guests." He said looking up at her.

She closed the door and turned to look at him. "What are you doing here Clarence."

"I could ask the same of you, my dear." He smiled lifting a small glass of port. "No one likes to go to bed on an empty stomach. Do you not agree?" He asked watching her.

She scoffed and folded her arms.

"Come join me?" He asked.

ZzZ

Jamie made it into the house and moved. He made it to the second floor. He found all the rooms open, but one. He narrowed his eyes. He moved into the room beside it and walked quickly to the far side where the window was.

He unlatched it and looked about. Soldiers were below, but did not notice as he moved onto the ledge beyond. The window of the locked room was open to allow a breeze in, but the long drop would discourage a jump from the height to free herself.

He moved into the room.

There was a small form on the bed, sleeping.

He moved to the bed, not giving his eyes time to adjust, and laid a hand on her thin shoulder as the other went to her mouth as he rolled the form toward him playfully.

The form did cry out, startled, muffled by his hand, which he quickly replaced with his lips as he pressed her back against the pillows. However, he recoiled after a moment.

This was not his wife.

He stared into the wide eyed face of Mary Randall as his arm brushed the swell of her swollen belly.

"Mary." He hissed.

"Jamie!" She cried and flung her arms around him.

He grunted and then pursed his lips. "Hush now." He hissed again.

"It's a trap. Katie went to warn you and…"

"I know. Where is she?"

"She went down the kitchen and garden."

He took a breath and nodded moving to the window.

"Wait!" She said coming to him.

He turned back startled.

"Take me with you."

He looked at her and shook his head. "No." He moved to the ledge and she tugged on his arm.

"Take me or I will scream." She threatened seeing the soldiers about.

He looked down and then narrowed his eyes at her. "All right, but be quick, lass." He murmured moving to the other ledge with a stretch of his long powerful legs. He turned back crouching as the girl looked at him, leaning against the brick.

He nodded and she propelled forward and he caught her, pivoting them both into the room where they landed in a rather unceremonious way on a chaise below the window. Jamie had somehow managed not to crush her under him as he lifted his head.

The guards had not taken any notice, perhaps dismissing it as a cat above.

Mary then stood up, her belly before her. "Come this way!" She said to him as she moved to the wall. She touched something that he could not make out and the door swung open, startling the Scot. She moved inside and he followed, ducking in the small passage as he shut the door behind him. He then followed her retreating form amazed at how quickly she navigated the narrow and short passage way that had him nearly folded in two.

ZzZ

In the kitchen, Lizzy had a small bit of cheese, bread, wine, and butter as the Duke sat across from her.

"So did you kill the Comte by your own hand or was it on the order of the King? I have heard his majesty was present."

"He was." She agreed lifting her wine. "It was an accident."

"I doubt that." The Duke said. "God has a most distaste for such a man." He said.

Lizzy looked beyond him at the knife in the ham he had cut from beyond him.

ZzZ

The door at the end of the passage opened and the two walked into the hallway. Jamie moved out first, cautiously. He then saw a guard posted nearby. He moved, quickly and quietly and used a candelabra to render the guard unconscious.

The guard fell hard to the earth.

"What are you doing out of bed little mouse?" Danton asked.

Mary gasped as he took hold of her arm. She struggled, even as she watched the body being moved into a room and the door shutting quietly.

Danton looked back and saw nothing as he held her upper arm. "Come. You can explain this to your godfather. He has said you should rest with the baby in your belly."

"All I do is rest, you brute. Let me go!"

"No." He said dragging her toward the kitchen. "He is with Madame Fraser. He will not like being disturbed."

After a moment, Jamie opened the door and looked out. He had bound and gagged the guard who was still out cold. He then moved, following them even as the kitchen door closed behind them.

"My personal favorite has you turning a broomstick into a serpent and ordering it to attack the Comte like a latter-day Moses in Egypt…" The Duke was saying to Lizzy who shook her head in faint amusement. "Well Lady Moses, naturally…"

"Look who I found creeping about." Danton said even as Mary ran to Lizzy who had risen to her feet as the door opened.

Lizzy held her close, shooting a look to both the men.

The Duke looked at her in exasperation. "Go to bed!"

Mary shook her head. "But I am scared and…"

Danton grunted and took her by the arm again to see her back to her rooms.

"Oh yes, where was I. Right the snake story…" The Duke said continuing as Lizzy turned back to him.

The kitchen door opened, revealing Jamie, holding his dirk, a hostile look on his face as he took in the scene before him. "Katherine!"

"Good lord!" The Duke gasped.

Danton let go of Mary, pushing her clear as he then grabbed a hold of Lizzy, putting a knife to her throat and pulling her head back. The Duke gasped, putting on his wig as Jamie stepped closer, dirk before him, watching.

"Throw your weapon away and back off!" Danton ordered as he held Lizzy against him, knife nicking the tender flesh of her throat.

"Katherine." He said looking at his captive wife.

"Jamie, get out of here before…" Lizzy started, but Danton cut her off jerking her hair more.

"Silence you bitch." He looked back at Jamie. "I will cut her throat, I swear it! Throw your knife down!"

Jamie took a breath and spread his hands wide, letting the dirk fall to the floor with a clang beside him. He kept his hands wide, watching.

The door opened behind Danton and Lizzy, revealing Murtagh as he slammed the garden door behind him. Danton gasped as he pulled Lizzy back a little, cornered now as the two Highlanders looked at him with murder in their eyes.

Lizzy took advantage of Danton's distraction to elbow him hard in the ribs and jump away as he grunted, bending in pain.

She ducked as Jamie surged forward grabbing Danton. He growled, throwing him first into the table and then a chair before throwing him to the earth and struggling a moment with him as he knelt over his body.

Lizzy moved then pointing. "This is the man who attacked us in Paris!" She said looking at Danton.

Jamie had one hand bunched at Danton's throat as the other was raised to punch him. Danton struggled under him, but realized the Scot, the large angry Scot there, made him no match for the fury of Red Jamie.

From where she stood, Mary was watching, eyes going to Danton.

"Now, now, now. Let's all calm down and discuss this thing rationally like leveled headed people!" The Duke protested.

"It wasn't my fault." Danton looked at Jamie. "He made me do it." He said, accent thicker as Jamie cut off part of his air supply.

"It's true." Lizzy confirmed.

Jamie looked up, startled by this.

"He arranged the attack to pay off one of his debts to St. Germaine." Lizzy said.

Jamie punched his hand forward, knocking Danton out. Jamie rose from the limp form and glared at the Duke, walking forward, angrily.

The Duke lifted his hands as he backed away from the tall, angry Highland warrior. "It could have been so much worse you see. You have no idea what the Comte had in mind. I just…wanted him to terrify the women." Jamie narrowed his eyes. He looked back at Lizzy for a second as the Duke gestured at her even as the Duke continued to back away from him and the murderous look of venom Jamie's eyes held as he looked back. "You know me Jamie! I would never countenance such a vulgar thing as a rape!"

"That's a lie!" Lizzy growled stepping closer also. "Rape was your idea. For me and your own goddaughter!"

Jamie growled and grabbed a hold of the Duke. "Aye ah dae ken ye, yer grace." He reached up and pulled the wig off, gaining a squeak from the Duke even as his hand closed on the throat of the duke. "Willing tae say whitevur, tae whomever, tae save yer ain skin."

"That ends today!" The Duke said lifting his hands.

Murtagh had lifted something and watched the Duke, his gaze murderous as well.

"It's done I promise!" The Duke gasped as Jamie's fingers flexed.

Mary looked at Danton and spotted the knife that had been dropped. She lifted it, looking at the man before her. He had regained consciousness and was struggling to get up to his feet.

Jamie looked behind him and nodded. "As ye say, yer grace!" He said shoving him backward, releasing the hold he had had on the Duke's windpipe.

The Duke panted and staggered a little.

Lizzy moved to touch Jamie even as Mary moved forward and stabbed Danton, once, twice, three times in the side, back near the kidney, and higher up his back on the left side. Danton gasped in pain, but there was little to be done. The third blow was fatal, going through his lung and heart. He dropped like a stone, even as Lizzy cried out.

"Mary!"

Jamie turned slightly as Lizzy went to the girl and held her.

Mary was shaking.

The Duke backed from Jamie and then felt something touch his shoulder. He gasped and turned slowly and was met by Murtagh growling something in Gaelic as he swung the ax he held with an arch of blood. As the Duke gasped, throat cut away. He could not speak and his eyes were wide in shock as he fell, dropping where is own blood quickly pooled.

Jamie stood nearby, watching, silently, hands at his side.

The women gasped.

Murtagh then brought the ax down twice more, severing the head from the body, his small body covered in blood. Each blood gained a squeak from Mary and a gasp from Lizzy.

The small man went and lifted the head by the thinned hair as he looked at Jamie. Jamie nodded a little and Murtagh moved, kneeling before the two women who held each other, watching him palely. He set the head before them and bowed his head a little.

"Ah lay vengeance at yer feet, mah lady." He said calmly, blood dripping from him and from the head.

Lizzy looked at him and then Jamie who nodded a little again. She took a shaky breath and then lifted her hands to his head. "Thank you." She whispered. "I release you from the vow you fulfilled."

He nodded and then rose to his feet moving to lift a potato sack even as Jamie went to his wife after retrieving his dirk. "Urr ye a' richt?" He asked her. His hand went to her neck as he caressed lightly before ducking to steal a kiss from her cool lips.

She nodded mutely.

Mary spoke then. "We'd better go." She said eve as Murtagh wrapped the head and brought it with him. She looked at him curiously.

Murtagh dipped his head a little. "A friend's widow wull hae need o' this as weel."

She took a breath and moved to a cupboard. She lifted a sack of coins. "Give her this as well. She should have it for any pain my uncle caused her."

"He made her a widow by his order." Murtagh said softly. "Thank ye fur This kindness, lassie. It wull nae soon be forgotten, ah assure ye."

"Which friend?" Lizzy asked. "Surely not Hugh?"

Jamie looked down. "Aye." He said tightly.

Lizzy gasped, a hand going to her lips. "But…he did nothing wrong…"

Murtagh nodded. "No. He didnae."

Jamie then took hold of the girl's arm lightly. "Come then, lassie." He said. "We hae mony miles tae gang 'n' yer wi' bairn."

She nodded a little, stepping around the blood scene gingerly.

"But, she can't come with us, Jamie…she is…"

"Ah ken wha 'n' whit she is, Katie." Jamie said lifting a hand. "We wull see her tae hazelmuir. Thare th' airmie wull see her safe."

Lizzy followed with Murtagh just behind. Jamie took up the rear, looking down at the beheaded body of the duke. He smiled a little. After the years of this man tormenting him, now he was free.

The group faded into the mists of the forest. It was late morning before the bodies were discovered and by then, it was too late, but the murder of a Duke was now added to the offenses of Red Jamie as well as the kidnapping of the Duke's only goddaughter, wife of a British officer, and pregnant little Mary.

But none of that mattered as the group moved on the two mounts, Mary with Murtagh and Lizzy with Jamie.

The sun rose on a new day and they were all free.


	42. Colum MacKenzie's Last Request

Chapter 42 - Colum MacKenzie's Last Request

The day was bleak.

It had been more than a month since Jamie had rescued Lizzy from Belmont House. The group had first stopped in Kingussie where Murtagh and Jamie had given coins they found to Hugh Munro's widow. She had been sad, crying out as the men told her what had happened. She had six bairns about, the eldest, William, was on the field with Prince Charles.

After they had taken Mary to Hazelmuir, taking her within a mile of the gate, knowing she could walk the rest of the way with ease on the even ground. Her husband, as it happened, had just rode in, looking for any troops that could be spared to find the girl.

From there, Jamie led the group of Lallybrochers and the Frasers toward Inverness. They did not know where the Redcoats were. There had been no skirmishes in the area for nearly two weeks. Jamie needed to know to plan the next action.

The rain was falling in buckets and the wind was cold and biting. A storm was brewing. Lizzy was very uneasy, cold, and miserable. She had her earasaid wrapped about her as she looked over at Jamie, who also had his plaid up over his shoulders against the cold misty rain.

The date was April 12, 1746.

Lizzy looked down at the men encamped there with the Prince's army. These Highlanders had gained decided victories at Prestonpans and Falkirk, but they seemed to have lost much of their morale with the winter cold and wet.

She sighed as they came to Culloden House, a lovely structure that Lord Murray had claimed for the Jacobite officers. As a captain and leader of some three hundred men, Jamie, his wife (being a healer and friend of Prince Charles), and any they wished with them, would be houses in the buildings on the grounds.

Jamie dismissed his men to go make their camps as he continued with Lizzy, Murtagh, Dougal, and a nearly asleep Fergus riding behind Murtagh. They came to the great house and was greeted by William Kincaid, the Prince's staff captain who oversaw the officers housing and mess.

"Ah, how urr ye, laddie?" Jamie greeted as he dismounted.

William smiled. Jamie was younger, but outranked him so he let it go. "Ah hae a cabin near th' woods, sur, fur ye 'n' yer wife. Ah think it wull due fur yer needs."

Jamie nodded as he held Fergus down and then looked at Lizzy as she dismounted. Fergus went to Lizzy, wrapping his arms about her, in part seeking warmth, but also still half asleep. Jamie took hold of the swords they had.

Dougal and Murtagh walked behind, watching as they came to a small, but functional cabin. The bedroom was up a ladder to a loft. There was a cooking hearth and simple furnishings.

"Thank ye William." Jamie said nodding as they looked inside.

"Th' prince ordered it held fur th' lassie, sur. He fashes fur her health." He said looking at Lizzy who was half propping Fergus upright.

Jamie nodded as William turned and left them.

Lizzy walked in with Fergus and then sat him on a simple chair before the table. It did not take long for his arm to go to the table and his head followed. The only one who could sleep of their group.

Jamie looked back as he set down the weapons. "Dougal. Ah ken yer men crave kip, bit a'm needin' tae tak' a patrol 'n' hurl oot tae locate th' enemy." He paused. "Fin' oot howfur claise behind us they're."

Dougal nodded. "Th' horses wull need fresh feed afore we gang."

"Tak' whit we hae left." Jamie said. "Bit fin' th' british airmie fur us."

Dougal nodded, catching his arm. "See that there's fairn fur us whin we return. A man's braun dwindles oan a single bannock a day." He said and then turned to leave.

Jamie watched him go, panting a little in the cold even as the fire in the hearth that Murtagh had started was starting to warm the room. He then turned to his godfather. "Murtagh. Laird George wull be cawin a war council soon. A'm needin' ye tae hurl intae inverness 'n' fetch th' prince. You'll fin' him at thunderton hoose."

"A war council aye." Murtagh said. He looked back at Lizzy. He had heard about the dreams that tormented her as she sat, hands before her on the table, watching the flames in the hearth. "Culloden moor lies bit three miles east fae 'ere." He said.

Jamie nodded. "Aye."

He nodded and left as Lizzy spoke. "All that plotting. All that work. How the bloody hell did we wind up here where the British will destroy us with their cannons." She asked.

Jamie came to her and sat down on the table beside her. "As ye say. It wasn't fae a lack o' trying." He said reaching to caress her pale dirty cheek. "Yer dream aye troubles ye then?" He asked softly watching her.

She nodded. "I can smell the cannon smoke and the blood. We cannot fight here, Jamie." She said. "It is a warning."

"Ah aye believed ye hud th' sight fae howfur ye reacted tae hings." He said gently. "Dae nae wave th' white flag juist yit. Ah aye hae time tae jook th' rammy we cannae win." He caressed her chin with his fingers, making her look at him. "If ah kin mak' charles see reason." He said taking her hand in his large one.

He was surprised how cold they were. He had known that her hands and feet often would turn nearly a blue color in the cold as her blood pulled away. He would spend hours trying to warm her so she could feel. He took a breath and lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them before he pulled her closer and put them under his shirt a moment, pressing them to the warm flesh of his belly.

She gasped as it felt almost like fire for a moment, but he held them there, wanting her to have feeling and know he loved her to share his warmth. She sighed. "Thank you." She said as she bent them slowly as a bit of feeling returned a little. He knew, like her hip, her finger joins hurt her in such conditions and he hated her in pain.

After a few moments, he bent and kissed her brow before pulling her hands free. He kissed them again and rose to his feet with a smile as he went to check the fire as it warmed the room.

"Ah wull see tae th' welfare o' th' men. Hopefully thare is something tae sloch in this god forsaken steid." He said adding another log as he looked about the cabin. There was a smaller bedroom through a back door that led to a back porch that in happier times would have been a place to sit and watch the sunsets.

She sighed putting her hands on the table and rising to her own feet. "I need to go to Inverness." She said. "Try to restock my medical supplies." She wiped her hands.

He nodded. "Dae ye hae coin?"

She reached into the small area of her dress where she kept such things and pulled free a few. She moved to him and handed him half. He looked at her and cocked his head at her.

"Try to buy food for the men if you can." She said softly closing his bog hand on the coins warmed by her body.

"Urr ye sure?" He asked looking at her.

She nodded. "I have enough for a start. If I must I can see if they will extend me credit for his majesty." She said.

He nodded and looked at her. She looked so tired and worn. He ached to hold her, to soothe the lines that were on her face, to make love to her to prove his love to her, and to watch her body relax in sleep. The loss of their daughter had pained him more than he had let on to her, but he was sure she knew it when she had caught his unguarded looks. The pain to him was worse than the floggings he had endured and the brand on his ribs. The pain was different. Deeper. And clung on. He never thought anything would hurt so much as being raped by another man or the more than two hundred floggings he had had in a week's time.

The pain of losing Faith hurt more.

This child he had felt within her, moving, making him know she lived within her mother. The hope of having her coming into the world, only to have that hope and faith taken from them.

But he could not let Lizzy see it. He had to be strong for his poor wife who had lost several children, but never lost bairn that had drawn breath once it had come from her loins. He reminded her often of their three healthy children. That made her happier, at least for a time. Knowing Ellen, Jen, and their son, Alex, were healthy, happy, and wholly theirs.

However, the loss of Faith had rocked Jamie's faith a bit. The bairn had come too soon from the womb because of the stress of the battles. Lizzy had thankfully come through the delivery well enough physically, but mentally, the grief was more apparent. He had caught her several times weeping and holding the small blanket she had sewn of his family's clothing.

He had not known she had brought it. Had he, he would have buried the wee lass with it. As it was, it was a treasure and smelled of the bairn, whom had been wrapped in it for only a short time. The normally calming scent of a bairn brought her pain and a flood of memory, but she needed to grieve as he did.

Prestonpans was a hallow victory for Red Jamie.

Lizzy touched his cheek and sighed. "I know." She whispered softly. "I love you." She said leaning up for a kiss.

Jamie gladly gave it. At times, he hated the fact she knew him well enough to read his very soul. He caressed her arm tenderly. "Be careful." He warned.

"I won't be long. I promise."

"Aye." He said kissing her one more time, hand going to her side near her belly where she had wrapped her plaid, the MacKenzie plaid, about her body for warmth.

"Ask for potatoes." She said as she walked outside and across the great mall where the men were camped and stirring pots of whatever they could find to eat. Potatoes she knew would be strength giving and ward off scurvy as well as other problems.

Jamie looked after her and sighed as he closed his hand over the meager coins. He looked at Fergus. He decided to let the poor lad sleep and went to see to gaining food himself as he quietly shut the door against the wind.

ZzZ

Lizzy walked into Inverness, her plaid up over her head like a cowl against the rain and wind. She held a basket and looked about as the people in the streets knew the plaid and seemed surprised to see her there.

She found what she needed from several shops and still had some coin left. That she would keep for now. She had sheets for bandages and herbs, but she would need more. Some she could gather on the moor nearby.

She walked back to the building there Jamie was seated with Rupert, Ross, and Murtagh.

"Wur ye successful?" Jamie asked as he stirred a pot of something on the stove.

Lizzy nodded slightly. "I was able to get some things. I will need more. The army is vast and women are few here."

Jamie nodded and lifted a bowls of the steaming porridge to the men first, then her, and last himself. She had declined when Ross had offered her his bowl, knowing Jamie would see she got some. She sat down and ate silently.

She then moved to rip the sheets into bandages. Jamie sat, helping her, watching as she carefully wrapped them and placed them in areas per width. When she was done with this task, she stifled a yawn. Her husband smiled and gently pulled her to her feet.

They walked to the ladder and he nodded for her to go up. She did so, finding the fire in the smaller hearth lit, Fergus was sleeping near it on a hard pallet. There was a hay mattress bed there and Lizzy made ready. Jamie did as well, watching as she laid down and sighed.

He tenderly took her in his arms. "A loue ye."

"I know."

"Ye worry aye."

She nodded.

He kissed her and held her close. "Ah wull keep ye 'n' th' lallybrochers safe." He murmured.

She sighed.

"Whit's it?" He asked. He looked at her. "Urr ye in pain?"

"My hip."

"Roll oan yer side. Ah wull rub it fur ye." He said gently. He would do anything to help ease her mind.

ZzZ

It was nearly midnight when a carriage pulled up to the house. Rupert looked out the window and then moved to Murtagh who had been sleeping, head on the table before him. He hit his shoulder.

"Wake up, oan yer feet ye swine. Wid ye be sae kind as tae tell me whit th' mackenzie is daein' 'ere?" He asked pointing outside as men lifted the man from the carriage.

"If ah knew ah wid tell ye." Murtagh countered rising and looking baffled as well.

Colum MacKenzie had two men assisting him as he walked. He was wrapped in a coat of fur to keep him warm, though he limped, far more than ever before to the door, refusing to be fully carried.

Rupert opened the door and Colum walked in, panting a little as he looked at the men there. "It's guid tae see some kenspeckle faces." He said. He looked tired, in pain, and worn, but his eyes flashed a little as he looked about the small area. "Ah wis sorry tae hear aboot angus's death." He said looking at Rupert. "Ah thought as claise as ye wur, ye wid hae fallen wi' him."

Rupert took a breath and nodded. "Sae did ah." He said softly.

Colum took a breath, straightening little as he leaned on his cane. "Howfur lang mist ah staun 'ere oan thae rickety sticks o' mines?" He asked. He looked at Ross. "Fin' me a kip tae rest oan." He then looked at Murtagh. "Bring me mah brother 'n' mah nephew tae see me." He ordered.

Ross took a breath. "Thare is a kip in th' hain room juist beyond, laird." He said.

Murtagh took a breath. "Ah wull fetch jamie." He said moving to where the ladder was that lead to the second story of the small building.

Colum nodded and allowed his men to help him to the small room. Ross started a fire in the small stove there, making sure it was all well before he bowed and left the laird.

Jamie knocked on the small door and opened it, Lizzy behind him, both had dressed in some haste. Lizzy's long hair was about her shoulders and was tousled from her journey here and sleep. Jamie's shirt was not tucked into the kilt he had hastily put about his hips when Murtagh had woken him.

Colum nodded to the men with him. "Ye kin lea us." He said as Jamie and Lizzy stepped into the room.

Lizzy stepped forward, her shawl on her arms as she looked at Colum who looked small and weak against the bed, but his eyes looked at her as she touched him, checking him over as Jamie shut the door and then moved behind her, leaning against the wall, watching.

Lizzy's hand laid on his chest.

Colum looked up at her. "Yer wasting yer time wi' a' this poking 'n' prodding. Th' healer wha teuk yer steid at leoch haes keeked ower dower fur loads months noo." He said.

Lizzy sat beside him and pulled the blankets about him. "With good reason I am afraid." She said softly.

Colum looked up at Jamie, who was watching them, and then back at Lizzy. "Ah hae bin dying fur years. It's a wearisome process. Ah fàilte tis conclusion." He said.

Lizzy looked back at her husband and then rose to her feet with a sigh.

"Is that how come ye traveled a' this wey in yer weakened condition?" Jamie asked as he crossed his arms over his chest as he walked to the bedside. "Tae hurry yer death alang?" He asked.

Lizzy was behind them making some sort of tea. It made the room smell of mint and soothing herbs and Jamie took a deep breath.

Colum made a face. "It wid appear mah brother aye gets satisfaction in keeping me waiting."

"Dougal insae in camp at the noo." Jamie said softly. "He's leading a scout."

Colum chuckled lightly. "Ah aye knew ye wur a smart laddie. Gie mah brother juist enough authority tae keep him content, bit nae enough fur him tae grab fur mair."

Jamie nodded. "It's as if ye read mah mynd." He said softly in faint amusement as he put a hand on the bedpost to lean closer to his uncle.

Lizzy finished with the tea and laid a hand on Jamie's back as she walked to his side. Beside him it was easy for one to see how small and spritely she was. She held a pewter mug that was steaming.

Jamie straightened and wrapped his arm about his small spouse, his fingers caressing her hip. He knew well that it had been aching and he had spent almost an hour, rubbing it to ease her to sleep.

"While we await his fur his return, ah wull speak tae katherine, in private." He said nodding to the lass as she looked at him startled.

Jamie looked at her. He would not leave her, unless she wished it. She gave a faint nod and sighed softly. Jamie caressed her back lightly as he looked back at his uncle. "Ah wull be claise by, if wantit." He said looking back at his wife. He kissed her softly and then walked from the room, closing the door behind him.

Lizzy say down on the bed and then offered him the mug. "Here."

Colum shook his head a little, but then looked up at her. "He's a guid laddie. Ah commend ye oan sic an admirable mairriage katie." He said softly. He cocked his head at her as she set the mug down on the chair beside the bed.

She took a breath and looked at him. "There was a time when you found our union to be less than agreeable." She said.

"Ye hae hud wean, he haes fathered an heir oan ye." He smiled lightly. "Ah wis wrong." He sighed. "That is yin o' th' pleasures o' dying. Ah kin finally admit tae mah mistakes." She smiled a little at that. He took a breath. "It an' a' mak's it easier tae ask fur favors." He paused. "'n' a'm needin' yin fae ye katherine."

She nodded a little and waited for him to continue.

"Mah pain. It grows mair tedious 'n' weary by th' day."

"I'm sorry. I will get you some laudanum and…" She moved to rise, but his hand shot out to take her elbow.

"No." He sighed. "Laudanum juist dulls th' senses." He watched her as he spoke. Gauging her reaction to his words. "Ah wid entreat ye fur something mair final."

She took a breath and cocked her head. She swallowed and then nodded a little. "It's suicide a sin for a good Catholic?" she asked.

He smiled. "Whit's yin mair sin tae a kist sinner. Ah hae nae bin a guid left footer a' mah lee katie." He sighed. "In name ainlie. Ah hae shered mah guidwife tae gain a son, ah hae led mah clan in th' hielan wey, dispensing justice as wantit, at times wi'oot mercy, ah hae stairted 'n' ended clan wars, 'n' ah hae wronged fowk." He touched her cheek. "Ye among thaim."

She swallowed. "I have forgiven you for that."

"A'm glad tae hear it, bit ah aye ask ye fur this lest favor niece." He said. "Gellis duncan gave her guidman a quick death. Ah wid fàilte th' identical."

She shook her head. "It may have been quick, but death by cyanide poisoning is a terrible way to die. It is painful and you choke on your own vomit." She touched his hand. "I will not let a member of my family die so, when I know about it."

"Ah wull lea th' aw the info tae ye. Ah trust ye wull gimme a kinder death than that bitch gave Arthur."

"Do not speak ill of my friend Gellis." She said softly in warning.

"Auld lang syne. Thay sting even langer than wounds." He watched her look down, hands in her lap. "Bit ah hae a piece o' speirins tae ease yer mynd."

She turned to him a little.

"Gellis' bairn lives." He said gently.

She turned fully to him. "How? How is that possible?"

"Gellis wasn't burned 'til th' bairn wis born. Th' fowk cuid nae burn a wifie carrying a bairn. Tis mither wis a convicted witch, bit 'twas innocent." He took a breath. "'n' mah kin." He smiled a little. "A lad. Pure tough 'n' healthy. Lik' his sire."

Lizzy was amazed and cocked her head. "Where is he now?"

"Wi' william 'n' sarah mackenzie. Thay hae na bairns o' thair ain. Thay wull raise him as thair ain 'n' loue him as sic."

"Does Dougal know then? I have never heard him mention the boy."

Colum watched her. "Th' laddie is juist yin mair mistake mah brother haes tae bide wi'."

Lizzy nodded accepting that. She then went patted his hand before she rose to her feet. She walked to her medical case and lifted a small bottle of a yellow colored liquid. She returned to him and lifted it for him to see. She then put it into his hand and wrapped his fingers about it.

He took a shaky breath then.

She sighed. "This is Yellow Jasmine." She said softly. She looked at him. "It will be like going into a deep sleep. You will be relaxed, but you will never wake."

"Is it quick?" He asked.

"Yes. Once you drink a swallow, you will sleep within fifteen minutes and dead within the hour."

He nodded as she lifted the blanket over his hand.

"For when you are ready." She sat patting his hand.

He looked at her and lifted his free hand to her cheek weakly. "Fur whit it worth. Ye hae mah greatest gratitude mah beloved niece." He murmured.

She turned her head and kissed the palm. "Sleep now uncle. You need your rest. I will see you in the morning."

"Aye, lass."

She bent and kissed his brow and then walked to the door. Opening it, she stepped out and took a breath, leaning against the door as she closed it.

Jamie and Murtagh were by the hearth. They looked up as she walked into the room, looking pale, back of her hand to her mouth.

"Katie?" Jamie asked her softly moving toward her.

"I'm fine. I just need some air." She said moving to the door and out into the crisp night.

It was no longer raining, but she needed to walk to clear her head. She walked through the gardens of Culloden House, walking through the orchard in moonlight.

She moved, climbing into a tree. The leaves were barely out of bud as she leaned against the cool bark, listening to the sounds about her, lost in her thoughts.

"I would not have taken you as someone to be prowling about at night, Katie." A soft cultured voice said below her.

She looked down and saw the Prince, looking up at her.

Charles Edward Stward, unwigged, looked like a young lad. He was only a few months older than Jamie, but his drinking and whoring had worn him more than the tall rugged highlander.

She smiled a little despite herself. "Why are you here, your highness? I would have thought you long abed."

"My mind is anxious." He said looking down. "As is yours I suspect."

"Aye." She moved climbing down.

"You are the wife of my dearest companion, but mark me, had I met you first I would have married you."

"Because I am a princess?"

He shook his head. "That would have made the marriage for my father. No, because you have the most interesting mind. Not like a female at all. You are smart, beautiful, and have borne children. An ideal wife."

She touched his face. "You are actually jealous of Jamie."

"On this respect. Yes." He said. "He is wedded and bedded to a woman who is the lynch pin to many things."

"I still have not heard about the monies my brother was sending from France."

He nodded. "Neither have I."

She touched his arm. "I do not know much of war, but I would ask, let us quit this place. Find better ground to fight upon. The moors are troublesome."

He smiled a little. "You speak like a man at times. It is a wonder you are in such a beautiful body. If I did not hold my friend James in such high regard, I would have taken you to my bed and had you as my mistress."

Lizzy chuckled lightly. "You assume I would have been willing, your highness."

He looked at her. "I have been told I am a very good lover."

"And you are missing the point."

He cocked his head. "It is a nice to have someone not kissing my arse all the time, but do have a care dearest Katie. I do not wish to argue with you."

She nodded then sobering. "Very well."

He cupped her face softly. "I am glad you are not my whore."

She dipped her head. "Why is that?"

"Because I would have never have believed you were of the blood, stooping so low to bed an exiled prince."

She shook her head. "As I know why you would never bed me while my husband draws breath."

"True." He said. "I value his council above others. Yours as well." He kissed her cheek. "Go to bed with you, Katherine before you catch your death." He said seeing she was barefoot and a breeze made her shiver as it touched her spine.

She bowed to him and kissed his hand before returning to the small house that Jamie had claimed. She climbed the ladder without a word, ignoring Jamie's look.

He followed her and then watched her.

She did not speak to him, but he curled about her body, knowing something was on her mind. He trusted she would tell him when she was ready and able to do so. For now, he would resign himself to allowing her to have her secrets as long as she did not lie to him.


	43. The Moor and Memory

Chapter 43 – The Moor and Memory

Lizzy took a deep breath.

It was early yet.

The sun had not risen. She had left the warm comfort of the bed she shared with her husband. Jamie had been flat on his back, softly snoring, head turned from her, face partly hidden from view by his thick unruly cinnabar hair as she moved away from him.

Fergus was sleeping by the hearth. The fire was now coals and the room was cool. She walked barefoot and dressed, watching her milord as he dreamed. She went down the ladder pulling her shawl close as she looked at the room. Rupert, Ross, Murtagh, and two other men Lizzy did not know, but supposed they were with Colum were sleeping about on the floor or hunched over resting on tables.

She pulled on her shoes and walked out of the house.

The mists swirled about her ankles as she walked passed the tents of sleeping men and sentries who allowed her to pass seeing her plaid about her shoulders. She held her basket and walked.

It was only two miles to the east where Culloden Moor started.

The moor was silent.

Silent like a graveyard or tomb.

She listened. No birds were calling as the mists swirled in an unearthly way about the heather at her feet, making her dress move like a wave with it. She could not see more than a mile ahead, but the air was still.

It was as though time stood still. She felt unnerved by eerie quiet. And yet she could be alone with her thoughts. They turned to her daughter. Alone with spirits who walked about in the predawn time, she could remember.

She sat down on a hill looking down at the boggy part of the more and lifted an apple and a bannock she had found in a saddle bag. She watched the sunrise and watched as the sun burned off the mists, warming her as she looked out.

This place was not the place anyone would choose to fight a battle. There was places to put cannons to rain down hell on those below. The bog itself would make it hard to fight. Plus it was April. There could be snow flurries.

The men were weary and cold and hungry.

This was not the place.

This was the place that haunted her dreams.

She could not face the death that awaited them all here if this was the place that the prince chose to meet the British.

She rose to her feet, wiping the crumbs from her hands as she looked about. Warmer now with the sun out, she walked and found some of the herbs she was looking for. She picked them and then straightened, hearing something.

She had a hand on her dirk as she turned toward the noise. A rider came into view.

A rider with flaming red hair.

She relaxed a little, but he didn't. His face was angry.

"Katie!" Jamie called as he came to her and dismounted, kilt hiking up as his leg swung over the horse's neck.

She looked at him as he came to her, taking hold of her arms. He gave her a shake, fingers bruising the cool tender flesh of her arms. "How come did ye lea th' safety o' th' camp?" He asked. He looked at her, dark blue eyes flashing. "Th' british cuid be anywhere! ye didn't lea word! ah wis worried. Ye cuid hae bin taken or murdurred…or worse …"

"I needed to see what haunts my dreams." She said. She looked about. "It is so desolate and cold here."

He took a breath and nodded.

She sighed. "I was thinking about Faith." She said. "I know she is free now from the pain of her earthily body…" She trailed off. They had never talked about it. He had held her and he grieved, she knew, but he had been there for her, quietly grieving in his own way. She had been selfish and she looked at him suddenly sorry for her sadness when she had not allowed him to speak his own mind about it.

He looked at her. "Whit aboot her?"

"I miss her." She took a breath. "I carried her for eight months and brought her into this world. It seems so unfair to have her removed."

"She wis mah bairn tae katie. Ah lassy her tae." He said softly. "Ah helped bring her intae this world 'n' held her as she left it." He said voice full of sorrow and regret.

Lizzy's hand went to her belly as she turned away from him. The pain in his words stung and she felt a wave of blame. He wasn't blaming her, but she still felt the sting of it regardless. "I have known pain from the others, but this hurt more."

He took a breath. "Ah ne'er thought that anythin' wid hurt sae muckle as th' floggings or whit jack randall did tae me. Even th' laddie that cam earlie fur o' mah selfish wantae die didnae hurt as muckle." He sighed. He looked passed her at the swirling mists on the moor. "Bit tae haud her, ken she is real." He paused. "'twas different wi' th' ithers. Thay didnae draw breath. She did. She died in mah arms 'n' thare wis hee haw ah cuid dae tae save her." He felt tears sting his eyes. "It hurts mair than th' scar oan mah ribs or th' marks oan mah back, bit ah wull carry it tae th' end o' mah days."

She looked at him, turning. She realized it then. Why he never spoke of it. He did not blame her at all. He blamed himself. "How will we ever be the same?"

"We can't be." He said softly. "We ur th' ainlie twa fowk wha hae this pain." He knelt before her. "This…pain." He touched his heart. "Of losing faith." He watched her. "Th' ainlie wey we kin survive, is tae carry it, th'gither."

She looked at him. Even knelt he was not too much shorter than she. "Are you sure you want to do that? With all the has happened?"

He bowed his head and folded his hands before him. "Blood or mah blood 'n' bane o' mah bane, Remember!" He said sharply. He looked up. "Ah gave ye mah body 'n' soul 'til oor bide be dane." He rose to his feet. "Bit they're nae dane!"

She nodded. "Why must you always be so damn perfect."

He smiled a little. "A'm far fae a saint, mo ghraidh." He lifted a large hand to her face. "Kin ye ever forgive me fur nae keeping her safe?"

"Of course." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "I never blamed you. Ever." She stepped into his arms. "I love you."

He nodded and kissed her. "Ah ken ye dae. A loue ye mair than ye wull ever ken."

She smiled a little and allowed him to lead her back to the horse. He lifted her up and she took hold of the mane, her legs to either side, skirts kilted up passed her knees. Jamie mounted behind her, wrapping an arm about her as he took the rein with the other and went back to the Jacobite encampment.

Jamie seemed to be restless, going about checking on things and speaking to the Prince. A war council was called and he noted his wife was making a list to return to Inverness. This he would allow. There were Scots there a plenty and it was a harbor town. She was seeking to track her stores for the battle in her own restless way of wishing to help. He hardly blamed her.

He walked to Culloden House where the chiefs had gathered with the Prince, Lord Murray, and O'Sullivan.

Mrs. Winn handed the Prince a measure of brandy as he sat cross legged before the fire, looking out at his army through the great window as the men moved about him.

O'Sullivan took a breath. "I have studied our situation carefully. The best spot to do battle with our enemy is mere miles from where we here stand."

Jamie entered the room as the house keeper left, looking at the men before him.

"Culloden Moor." O'Sullivan said pointing at the map that was on the table.

Jamie winced and then looked down.

"Are we all agreed then?" O'Sullivan asked.

"Aye." Jamie said causing them all to look up at him. "That is th' perfect spot…fur th' british."

Lord Murray took a breath and then nodded and looked at the prince. He too knew the British way of fighting. "Wi' that ah dae gree." He said softly.

"Culloden moor is flat, plain ground. It haes bogs wi`in it that cuid sink a jimmy tae his chest wi'oot thaim knowing." Jamie continued. "Wi' cavalry 'n' artillery whilk thay hae, oor lines wull be smashed tae pieces afore oor troops cuid even engage th' enemy…sir." He added as an afterthought.

The Prince stretched a hand to the fire that burned near him, warming his hand.

"Aye, Clan fraser mibbie." Andrew MacDonald said looking back. "Bit th' micky d's wull git th' jab dane."

"Och aye. 'n' th' camerons." George Cameron said looking at him.

Jamie two steps forward. He was taller than anyone in the room by head and shoulders, hair flaming about his head. "Wi' a' due respect. How come rammy at a'?"

O'Sullivan scoffed and the Prince smiled lightly to the side. Jamie was like a mule. When he wanted something he would fight tooth and nail for it.

"Ah implore ye, yer ryle highness." Jamie continued.

The Prince turned to look at him and passed his brandy to a servant who stood nearby to take it.

Jamie walked toward him. "Donder th' camp. See th' brassic state o` yer airmie." He said. There were several nods from those there, including Lord George Murray. Jamie pointed outside the window. "Th' men ur tae puggelt tae rammy a major battle."

"I refuse to listen to any more of this coward's talk!" O'Sullivan said pointing at Jamie who whirled to meet him, face like stone, hand on the hilt of his broadsword.

The Prince stopped them both, lifting his hand. "Enough!" He barked.

Jamie took a several menacing steps forward. "Thare is aye th' maiter o' th' french 'n' prussian gold." he said. "our pals hae promised a lairge shipment, ye kin recall." He looked about the room. "Th' auld alliance 'n' a freish. Supposedly flought the baoot fae th' continent tae hulp back oor prince 'n' his juist cause." He said. The Prince nodded behind him. "Wi' sic funds, we cuid secure fairn 'n' weapons." He moved to Lord George. "While we hauld yer horses fur tis arrival, we split th' airmie intae wee'er units, making it harder fur th' redcoats tae track us 'n' follow." He paused, turning back to the Prince. "Then, whin oor men ur weel rested 'n' hae th' supplies thay need…" He knelt beside the Prince. "Then we wale better ground tae rammy upon. Defeat oor enemy wance 'n' fur a'." He said looking at the Prince who was watching him calmly.

The Prince looked about and then looked back as he touched Jamie's cheek. "James. You are my most loyal companion and friend. Second only, perhaps to your beautiful wife for what she has done for me." He smiled a little.

Jamie bowed his head as the Prince and moved and rose to his feet. Jamie did not move from where he was knelt, but he watched as the Prince lifted his sword from where it had been resting against the side of the hearth.

"I am not some frightened hare to be run down by a pack of British hounds." He said. "I am a man and I am a soldier." He said nodding to the weapon he held. "And I will conduct myself as one." He said. He nodded to the window as he walked toward the window, all eyes on him, silent, listening. "I am weary of retreat. The men shall rest and then we shall march to Culloden."

Jamie's head dropped forward. He had failed.

"Gentlemen." The Prince said. "God will provide for us." He said looking at them. "We merely do his bidding."

"Kin he hae mercy oan us a'." Lord Murray said softly.

The Prince looked out the window as the men stood in uncomfortable silence a moment.

Jamie rose to his feet slowly and Lord Murray took a breath, leaning to him. "Fur whit it's worth laddie, ah gree this plan is folly." He said softly.

Jamie nodded as he moved toward the door, but the Prince then called to him.

"James. Stay. I have a present for you."

Jamie blinked, startled.

Lord Murray arched an eyebrow.

Jamie walked forward to the Prince.

The Prince took a deep breath. "I have no fear of this place, James. Neither should you. I have taken measure to prove that." He turned and nodded to the staff sergeant near a side door.

The man opened the door and into the room walked a lass, tall for her age with flaming red hair. Behind her was a smaller dark haired lass who held a lad, also red headed, of barely two years on her hip. Behind them stood a small Chinaman who was looking about the room in suspicion until his gaze fell upon Jamie at the same time as the children.

"Da!" Janet gasped seeing him there, dirty, unkempt, but their father nonetheless.

Ellen gasped and moved forward to him. "Papa!" She cried.

Jamie gasped and knelt, wrapping his arms about them. "Bairns." He whispered. "Whit oan earth urr ye daein' 'ere?" He asked, eyes looking up at Wang Lun who shrugged helplessly.

"I had them brought." The Prince said smiling. "There is no danger here and my lady Broch Tuarach needs the comfort of family after her loss." He beamed as Jamie rose, taking Alex in his arms as his daughters stayed close to him and he turned to the prince, his face an expressionless mask, but his eyes held the inner turmoil he felt.

Ellen looked up at Jamie. "Is he really a Prince Papa? He has been very nice to us." She said.

Jamie nodded, recovering from his shock. "Aye. He is." He smiled a little at the Prince. "Thank ye Yer ryle highness. Mah guidwife wull be stowed oot o' joy." He said. And she would be very fearful having them so close to the place she had seen death. He took a breath. "Yer ryle highness, laird murray, o'sullivan, honored chiefs, kin ah the noo mah daughters ellen 'n' janet, 'n' mah son 'n' heir, alexander." He said looking to the large lad who had become interested in the buckle of his sword scabbard. "Mah wean, his ryle highness, prince charles." He had such pride in his voice speaking about them the Prince knew this man loved his children above all else. It was fitting they be here with him, to show the men there was no danger, and that the day would be theirs when the Prince chose it. Jamie put his arm around Ellen, looking back at the Prince as the girls curtsied to him.

The Prince smiled fondly. "They are so like you, James." He looked at the Chinaman. "Their guardian is suspicious of me, however."

Jamie chuckled. "He is ma wife's manservant. He aye suspects me, yer ryle highness."

The Prince nodded. "Go on James. I am sure that your wife will be happy to see them." He took a breath. "When she can, can you ask her to bring me some of her tonic?"

"Aye, wull dae, yer highness." Jamie said turning, bowing a little stiffly as he led his family from the room, the men watching in amazement and respect.

ZzZ

Lizzy was walking home through the streets of Inverness, deep in her own thoughts. She had managed to collect laudanum, herbs, oils, and bandages. Now she was in her head completely about the upcoming battle.

She rounded the corner of a building and ran into something solid.

Not something, someone.

Two hands held her elbows as she caught her breath and then looked up. She gave a gasp of surprise seeing that it was Jonathon Wolverton Randall.

His eyes held surprise as well and he took a breath, letting go and straightening his clothing. "Madam Fraser." He greeted, coolly.

"Captain Randall."

He made a face. "Do not say that too loud, Kat." He said stepping to her as he looked at the people. No one seemed to have noticed.

It was then she noticed he was not dressed as an officer, but as a civilian. She cocked her head and he spoke seeming to read her mind. "I was given leave to come and see to Mary."

"Mary? Mary is here?"

"Yes. I kept here for safe keeping. I had no idea that Inverness would become a warzone. I thought it well away from it all."

"You should have sent her south."

"She would not leave." He said looking down.

She looked at him. "Is she well? Does the baby trouble her?"

"The doctor thinks the child will come early." He said. "She is small and the babe is large. I brought her here, looking for a midwife, but they appear to have either fled or will not speak to an Englishman." He took a breath. "When with money."

"She isn't due for another two months." Lizzy said.

He nodded. "You see the danger."

She swallowed. "Keep her resting." Lizzy said. "I will return tomorrow. Where are you staying?"

"Mrs. McGilvroy's Boarding House." He said smoothly.

She nodded and turned to leave.

He caught her arm. "I do not wish you harm. Surely you know that."

She nodded slowly. "I must return to Jamie."

"He is here?"

Yes, but be warned, if he sees you, he will kill you and no amount of pleading from me will save you from him."

He took a breath and looked at her nearly flat belly. "You have had your child then?"

She nodded curtly. "Last September." She lifted her chin. "She is buried in the church yard of Prestonpans."

"It was a girl and she did not live. My condolences to you and Jamie." He said quietly.

"She had weak lungs from coming early." Lizzy said.

He paled. "I fear for Mary and our child."

She nodded. "You should. Childbirth is hard on a woman at the best of times. It is her first and she is small in hip."

He nodded, swallowing. "I will have someone fetch you if her time comes early upon her as I fear."

She took a breath and turned away. She took a couple steps and then stopped. "For Mary's sake…I am in a small cottage on the grounds of Culloden House."

He came behind her and touched her arm. "For what it is worth, I thank you Kat."

She did not turn around. "Do not thank me, captain, until I safely help the bairn into the world."

He nodded and released her.

ZzZ

She made it back to the house and was rattled as she walked in and set down her supplies. Her white face must have been noticeable because Rupert and Ross both came to her.

"Urr ye weel mistress?" Rupert asked looking out passed her into the dark as Ross closed the door.

Murtagh came to her side. "Katie?" He asked touching her.

"Nothing…" She said. "I'm fine…where is Jamie?"

"Wi' th' mackenzie 'n' th' war chief."

"So Dougal has returned?"

"Aye. He wull be goin awa th' morns mornin' again. He fun ainlie supply lines, nae th' airmie, bit he thinks they're nae far." Murtagh said. "Bit thare ur ither hings that…"

Lizzy nodded. "I will see to them later." She walked passed them, picking up a tea tray Rupert had set out.

She knocked on the small door and opened it.

Jamie was seated near the hearth, half facing her, Dougal was pacing near the end of the bed, and Colum was in the bed, propped up with pillows watching the men before him.

As Lizzy came in with tea tray. "Excuse me." She said. Colum looked at her steadily and smiled. Jamie had a ghost of a smile and Dougal looked at her in annoyance.

She brought the tea to Colum who nodded to her. She moved to leave, but Colum's hand shot out, with surprising speed and strength.

"Bide lass." He murmured. "A'm needin' ye." He said softly.

She looked at the other two and then nodded, dropping into a chair beside Colum. Jamie rose to his feet, walking to her, as if to comfort her, but her look stopped him so he remained a few feet from her.

Dougal took a breath. "It grieves me tae see ye sae, brother." He said.

Colum looked at him. "Weel done oan yer ability tae scouk it sae weel."

"Weel that is fur a'm feelin' joy at yer chaynge o' hert."

"Whit chaynge, micht that be?" Colum asked.

"Joining th' mackenzies o' leoch wi' oor righteous rebellion." He said looking up at Jamie before leaning against the baseboard of the bed, smiling. "Restoring th' king o'er th' cooncil juice tae his throne."

Lizzy winced knowing this was nothing of the sort.

Colum laughed a little without humor. "Ye think ah hae turned a jacobite? that a'm aff tae leid th' mackenzies ower th' cliff wi' ye, aye? ah kin be dying, bit ah hae nae hud a chaynge o' hert."

Jamie looked at Lizzy who had leaned to Colum to have him drink the tea. At first he refused, but she was insistent and he nodded allowing her to let him drink it.

"If ye didn't come tae aide us, than how come come at a'?" Jamie asked.

"Thare ur matters, clan matters, that mist be resolved while ah kin aye draw breath." Colum said looking up at him after he had nodded to Lizzy who had sat back. She lifted some mending she had left from when she had been sitting with him before. Jamie could tell she was listening and her mind was occupied by her stitches being large and irregular. She knew it too for she took them out every third one in exasperation.

Jamie then moved away, arms folded as Dougal stopped waiting for his brother to continue.

"Ah hae say mah wish that hamish rule clan mackenzie efter ah hae left this world." Colum said steadily.

"Hamish is bit a laddie." Dougal said. "Wha wull guide th' clan 'til he comes o' age 'n' teach him whit it means tae be chief?"

"Ned gowen wull instruct him in clan law. Ah hae chosen a guardian. Someone ah hawp th' clan wull follow 'til hamish comes o' age. A jimmy wha's hing it wull be tae guide th' laddie intae manhood, tae see that he learns howfur tae wale whit fur th' future o' th' clan. 'n' tae mak' him ken he mist gain worthiness tae be chief." He took a breath. "James Fraser." He said slowly.

Jamie and Lizzy looked up startled. Dougal's face darkened.

"Ah offer ye this guardianship." Colum continued. "Ye 'n' yer guidwife hae raised wean weel. Mibbie even hamish wull mairie ellen given enough time." He said.

Lizzy blinked. Such relationships were heard of and with Jamie being nephew to Colum and Dougal and Hamish being his first cousin, it made Ellen his second cousin. Under Canon law, they could marry without a Papal bull since it was more than four degrees of separation between the common ancestor between them who was Jacob, Colum and Dougal's father, Hamish grandfather, and Ellen's great-grandfather.

Dougal then moved to pace again. "You'd wale a fraser ower a mackenzie tae leid th' clan. A fraser wha haes merrit a foreign guidwife? ower yer ain brother? denying me th' guardianship whin by rights ye shuid hae say me as successor." He growled looking at his brother.

Colum looked at him evenly though his hand moved and took Lizzy's, giving him something to hold onto, a security perhaps, since his own wife and support was not there. "Jamie is oor sister's son."

Dougal made a Scottish sound of annoyance. "He's juist a laddie."

Jamie was watching the pair, breathing a little hard, hoping he would not have to restrain Dougal.

"He shares oor blood 'n' ye ken it." Colum said.

Jamie turned away and sat down by the hearth again, silent. Watching.

"That said, a'm skeptical that even mah support wid be enough tae convince th' clan tae wale ye as thair chief." Colum said as Dougal whirled to face him.

"Ye dae nae think th' mackenzie's wid follow mah leadership?" Dougal asked, leaning against the bed foot again.

"Brother, if ye wur hauf as weel-kent as ye hawp yersel' tae be, then thare wid be mair men 'ere th'day, helping wi' th' cause whilk ye follow." Colum said letting the barb sink in. Lizzy clenched her hand on his a little in warning, but Colum turned and offered her a small smile of reassurance. He looked back. "Haes that thought ever crossed yer mynd?" He asked.

"Christ's bloody cross." Dougal swore. "Ah loue hamish. 'n' he considerably fond o' me. He barely kens jamie."

Colum nodded. "He's yer spawn as yer often fond tae remind me 'n' ah ken th' deep affection ye hae fur th' laddie."

Dougal moved close, bending down. "Ah ken whit th' reasoning behind this loathsome decision o' yers. It's yer lest chance tae punish me fur fathering th' son that ye ne'er cuid." He growled and straightened.

Colum sighed. "Ah dae nae hae th' braun tae pick at auld wounds. It's th' future o' th' clan that holds sway ower mah thoughts 'n' ye ken it weel. 'n' ah wull dae a' ah kin tae ensure that future."

"Whit future wid that be? dae ye honestly think that jamie wull dae anythin' different than me?" He asked pointing. Jamie looked up at him, pale, mute. "Whin ye claise yer een fur th' final time, he wull rally th' mackenzie tae oor cause 'n' thay wull rammy 'n' die fur it! 'n' damn yer wishes."

Lizzy had gone pale and looked desperately at Jamie. Jamie looked up at her mutely a moment, understanding why she was so upset. He rubbed the stiff fingers of his hand, listening, waiting, choosing his words carefully.

"A'm honored tae be entrusted wi' th' care o` yer son." Jamie said slowly. "Katie 'n' ah wull see th' laddie grown, ken richt fae wrong, ken howfur tae be a guid 'n' juist leader, 'n' ken whaur he comes fae…" He rose to his feet slowly and walked forward. "Bit dougal speaks true. Ah wull uise ilka option tae` in mah power tae defeat th' british. 'n' that includes raising th' mackenzie banner."

Colum looked at the two men before him. He lifted the hand he held to his lips gently and then took a breath. "Ah dae nae doubt yer faith in this cause, bit ah ken ye wull nae sacrifice yer men needlessly. If th' cause is lost, ye wull pat th' bides o` yer men 'boon a' else." He looked to Lizzy a moment. "Anaw that o` yer ain fowk." He looked at Dougal. "are ye telling me that ye wid dae th' identical?" He shifted a little. "Say th' wurds. Mean thaim in yer heid 'n' yer hert 'n' th' guardianship is yers."

Jamie watched his uncles.

Dougal was quiet. Taking the measure of his brother and then he looked at Jamie and left the room. Lizzy moved to follow him, but Colum stopped her.

"Na. Let him think aboot his ambitions, lassie. He wull come bac."

She nodded.

He then looked at Jamie. "Ah heard fae rupert that th' wean ur 'ere. Ah wid see thaim. A'm needin' a bawherr joy in mah limited hours."

Jamie took a breath and nodded, ignoring Lizzy's look as her head shot up to look at him. Jamie moved to the door and nodded to Murtagh who had Alex on his knee and the girls were playing a game with Fergus near the hearth to the amusement of Ross and Rupert. Wang Lun was in the corner, watching and did not move as Murtagh nodded, rising to his feet.

"Come lasses. Yer uncle wishes tae see ye."

Ellen looked up and nodded. She got to her feet and walked in followed by Janet behind her, holding her dress. Murtagh handed Alex to Jamie, who kissed his son before nodding to Murtagh. He closed the door again and smiled, bringing Alex to Colum to hold as the lasses climbed onto the bed, speaking to him.

He answered them, patiently, enjoying their stories about nothing and everything.

Lizzy stayed back, watching. Jamie wrapped an arm about her. She leaned close. "What are you playing at?" she asked. "This is no place for them? They would have been safe at Leoch or Lallybroch…"

"It wasn't me." Jamie said softly.

She looked up at him and he sighed. "Th' prince sent fur thaim."

"Jenny would never allow them to come unless…"

"Aye, he forged mah name tae a document wance. He likely did this time as weel."

"Jamie what are we to do?" She asked. "They cannot be there!"

"Ah ken mo ghraidh. Ah wull hae thaim taken hame as soon as ah kin, bit th' prince wills thaim 'ere."

"And that trumps a mother's wish?"

Jamie cast her a look making her realize that Jamie was just as angry about it as she was, he was just being less vocal about it…for now.


	44. To Save a Life

Chapter 44 – To Save a Life…

After allowing the three children to see their great uncle and speak with him, Lizzy then sent them to bed, making pallets on the floor for them. Fergus made his near Ellen and the pair soon slept. Lizzy then took a breath and walked out the door carrying a whisky bottle with her.

Jamie followed her knowing she was angry. He waved off Murtagh who moved to follow. She crossed the path and walked into the big house. He walked in, shutting the door behind him. He sighed, leaning against it. Lizzy was drinking the liquid in gulps, not bothering to allow it to even touch her lips.

She was trying to get drunk.

He had only seen her drink so twice before. Both were when she was high in emotion. He reached for the bottle, but she moved away from him and just downed more, some dripping down her chin.

He sighed. "A' richt, mo ghraidh. Let's hae it oot then?"

She took a breath in the cool room. "Why are they here? How could you allow…"

He took a step toward her. "Ah didn't allow it. Th' prince brought thaim. We cannae send thaim back noo. Th' prince wants thaim tae shaw thare is na danger 'ere."

"But there is danger here!" she protested.

"Aye." He nodded. He came into where the moonlight was coming in through the window. "Thay wull nae be harmed. He wull see tae it 'n' ah wull see tae it!" He said.

He took her by the shoulders and pulled her to him roughly. He kissed her and she pulled back shaking her head. "They are not safe!" She said.

He nodded and kissed her again. "They're safe this nicht." He said.

She took a breath and turned from him. He reached taking the bottle. She had drunk half of it and would feel it in the morning, assuming she did not throw it all back up in a short time, which he hoped she would. This was no time for her to have a raging headache in the morning.

He tried to turn her back, but she fought him. She was always stronger than he thought, but was no match for him as he finally grabbed her, turning her in mid-air so she faced him. She reached to claw him, but he caught her hands in one of his as he dropped her onto a table. He was angry too, but not with her. He did not like having the bairns within 30 leagues of this place, but what were they to do now? They could not send them home, not yet…

With his free hand he pushed her skirts up and lifted his kilt. She slapped him once, breaking her hand free. He grunted, but ignored it as he pushed into her. She was wet and wanting as he was. He smiled a little and thrust into her in near violence as she leaned back, his thrusts moving the table hard. He dropped his hands to it for support as she held onto him, knowing she would be bruised in the morning.

Jamie grunted as his climax hit him like a punch. He looked down at his wife as she lay, panting, eyes mostly closed. He knew from how her walls had clenched him that she had also come to him. Lovemaking so was rare for them, hard passion of the moment, not lovemaking to have a connection. This was to sex. A need. An all-consuming need…

Jamie looked down at his wife as she opened her eyes to look at him. "A loue ye." He murmured as he bent, still panting lightly as he kissed her brow and then pulled her close.

"I know." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around the powerful form and allowed him to hold her.

It wasn't until nearly an hour later that he pulled away and they walked back to the small house that Jamie occupied. His men, he noticed were camped nearby, having moved closer to them, even though the ground was not even. He could see the _Je Suis Prest_ flag in the moonlight.

The Frasers were with him.

They went up the ladder to their bed and laid down after making sure the four children in the room were sleeping and well. Fergus was close to Ellen, closer than Jamie liked, but they were both close to the fire for warmth.

The lad was too young, even if he had been born and raised in a brothel to know what he wanted from a woman yet. Ellen was hardly a woman. Tall, flat chested, and full of attitude it was her long hair that gave her away as a lass before she spoke. If she clubbed it she would look like a lad two years older than she was.

Jamie smiled. Fatherhood was an interesting exercise. He was very protective of his family as well as Fergus, who he viewed as a son. Though his young heir was in the room, Fergus was a good and loyal boy. Jamie would see him right.

ZzZ

After spending the morning together as a family, Lizzy left her brood in the care of the Highlanders who were in the small cottage.

It was midday, but the sky was dark and bleak. Misty rain and sleet were falling, common for this time of year in the Highlands.

Lizzy sighed looking up as she walked into the town of Inverness. No one stopped her as she walked, clearly dressed as a Scottish woman. Her hair was under a straw hat. She wore her work apron and the Fraser plaid about her to keep warm.

"Madam Fraser." A soft male voice called.

She blinked and cocked her head, thinking she had heard something. She continued walking, but a hand grabbed her elbow hard.

She whirled to face the person, thinking perhaps it was one of her husband's men or Jamie himself.

She was not expecting to see whom it was.

Jonathon. Wolverton. Randall.

She took a step back, nearly tripping on her skirts, saved only by his hand on her. She took a breath to calm her sudden racing heart. "What do you want?" She demanded, glaring up at him.

He took a breath and leaned close to her. "I require your assistance."

"My assistance?" She looked at him. "The last assistance I gave you led to your marriage and the death of your brother. I am not sure what kind of assistance I can be to a British officer."

He pursed his lips and looked about. "Do not say that too loudly, my dear." He said softly. "My wife and I are in danger here."

"Your wife? What on earth is…"

He shook his head and pulled her toward a Boarding house. He nodded for her to enter and she sighed and did. She had promised to call on them after all. He led the way upstairs to a room.

On the bed was the small form of Mary Randall, nee Hawkins. Her face was red from exertion and she was panting hard as she laid on the bed.

"Jonny!" She gasped seeing him.

"Hello, sweetheart. I have brought someone for you." He said softly.

She then saw Lizzy. "Mrs. Fraser."

Lizzy then noticed that the captain was in civilian clothing, not that of an officer. She then stepped passed him to the girl who looked small, frightened, and in pain. Randall walked to her side, gently taking her hand as Lizzy gently sat down beside the girl.

"How long have you been in labor?"

"Since dawn." Randall said. "She woke me crying out."

Lizzy nodded moving and lifting the girl's chemise. She checked her and then pressed two fingers into the girl, startling her, but Lizzy patted her knee. She then looked at Mary.

"This has been longer than that. Your waters have been broken for some time. How long?"

"Last night." Mary admitted.

Randall looked at her. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Mary said. She then gasped in pain again, arching against it as Randall tried to soothe her through it.

Lizzy stood up and wiped her hand. "You have some time yet. I will return. For now, I need to go back to my husband and the men with the medical supplies I have." She smiled at Mary. "You are doing well. Just breathe through the pains."

Mary nodded even as Lizzy turned on her heel and walked out the door. She was on the street before she heard Randall call after her.

"Madam Fraser." She kept walking. He reached grabbing her elbow again, more gentle this time. "Kat!" He said.

She whirled to face him and he let her go as she stared at him defiantly.

"Do not take your hatred of me out on my wife, your one-time friend." He took a breath. "Mary has not been able to rise from bed in weeks, her youth and vigor lost in her swollen belly and fainting spells." He looked at her, stepping closer. "Deliver the child."

She took a step forward. "The baby is a footling. Neither is likely to live through the ordeal." Lizzy took a breath.

"A footling?"

"The baby is coming feet first, a breach birth. She is too far gone in labor for me to try to turn it, it will come feet first or they will both die."

He looked at her coldly. "What are you saying? You would let your friend die just to spite me? Can you not ease her pain to help her through it?" He looked at her. "I know you could."

She took a breath and walked off from him.

"Wait…Kat." He said, voice almost begging. "I do not ask for myself. I ask for my brother's memory, for Mary, and the unborn baby who wishes to come into this world early…"

She took a breath and paused. Was she going to be that cold hearted because of Randall? Could she truly save the girl?

Randall looked after her a moment. "You are her only hope, you know. There are no more midwives here. If she dies, let it be on your head."

She turned back. "If I am to attend your wife, then I want something in exchange." She said. She could not believe this war was making her do this, but she needed information and the Captain would know. She stepped closer. "You will tell me where Cumberland's army is." She hissed at him. "That is my price."

He looked at her, face close to his. "My, My. You would bargain over two innocent lives? Madam Fraser. You Impress me."

"The woman I am now, is not the woman I once was. War changes you and us all." She said coldly. "Captain Randall." She said voice low with warning.

He stared at her and then nodded. "Come then." He said nodding to the tavern near them. "Let me buy you a drink. I am sure you have learned to drink Scotch living among the heathens and I dare say, I need one."

She dipped her head and walked in as he held the door for her.

ZzZ

It was nearly two hours later when Lizzy returned to the Jacobite camp. Randall had sworn on his brother's grave not to reveal the location of the Scots and gave her some very interesting and useful information. Lizzy realized the man was desperate, wanting to save his wife, whom he actually seemed to care for and the child she carried, for his brother's sake.

She found her husband who had just come from a meeting with the Prince, Lord Murray, and O'Sullivan. Lord George smiled at her as he walked beside Jamie, dipping his head in a formal gesture of her being of a higher station than he, but also not bowing fully to hide it.

"A flower as aye. Yin o' th' few aboot this time o' year. Tell me, mah dear, hae ye heard ony speirins?" Lord George Murray said.

She shook her head. "Would that I have, my lord."

"A pity mah daughters ur a' empty-headed fools. Ah wid hae loved tae hae a daughter sic as ye." He smiled.

She chuckled. "I am not so sure. My brother calls me a hoyden who married a heathen."

"True enough, bit that heathen haes a guid heid oan his shoulders In spite o' his weans."

"Indeed."

He looked back at Jamie a moment who was watching the pair quietly before looking back at Lizzy. "He is in need o' a stiff dram 'n' yer company, mah dear, if ye kin guide it." He winked.

Jamie had the decency to blush at that implication as Lord George chuckled. He smiled and left them after Jamie bowed to him and Lizzy dipped her own head in acknowledgement.

Jamie looked at his wife. "He does hae a point. A'm needin' a stiff dram 'n' yer company, bit ah wull nae kip ye unless ye wish me tae, wife." He took a breath.

She touched his face tenderly. "The meeting did not go well?"

"Ah juist need tae speak." He looked at her a moment seeing her eyes. "Ah ken that keek. Ye hae speirins, bit fur me then?"

She nodded.

He took her hand and led her into one of the spare rooms. It was cold having no fire and he moved about lighting a candle. He turned to her. "Whit speirins tae ye hae then?"

She took a breath, wrapping her arms about herself, knowing he would not take this well. She told him about the conversation she had had with Randall. Jamie stood listening to her words before he turned away from her, needing to hit something.

" _Ifrinn_!" He growled knocking over some cloth covered furniture in the room. Lizzy winced a little. "Wull we ne'er be rid o' that man!"

Lizzy stood, arms about herself as she looked at him standing with his back to her. "Perhaps this time his presence in our lives will be good for us."

"Nothing guid comes fae that man." He looked at her. "Ah aye cannae hawp ye encouraged that wee slip o' a lassie tae become his wife. Kin ye jalouse whit she goes thro'? whit he cuid dae tae her wi'oot a thought as his wife?"

"I rather not think about it." She said softly shifting uncomfortably. "And I encouraged her to be his widow." She said. "When he dies she will be able to have his pension and estates."

He snorted. "Whin he dies…" He turned back to her. "Nairn. Yer sure that is whit randall said. That cumberland's airmie is encamped at nairn." He said slowly looking down at her, blue eyes intent. Standing so was intimidating as hell, but she stood her ground.

"Yes." She said.

He turned away again slowly. "That's ainlie twelve miles fae 'ere." He said. "That is not nearly far enough for my comfort."

"Yes. And Culloden Moor stands between us." She took a breath. "He has heavy artillery, cavalry, and some eight thousand men." She took a breath. "And he said that two nights from now, there is going to be a celebration for the general's birthday there."

Jamie straightened, quiet a moment as his mind mulled that over. "Weel that is gey interesting speirins, indeed, mo ghraidh, if it's true." He looked at her.

She scoffed. "You doubt me?"

"Na. Nae ye. Ne'er ye." He took a breath.

She took a breath. "I actually believe him. Normally, I wouldn't, but he seemed so desperate. Just as I believe he will not betray the location of the Scot army to Cumberland. He is desperate for help." She watched as he nodded and walked to a chair. "We could confirm it, couldn't we?" She asked him.

"Aye." He nodded. "Aye." He sat down and pressed his kilt down as he did.

She took a step to him as he sat there, thinking over all her words. "I want to go back and tend Mary. I know it is a small measure in light of everything, but the baby is turned wrong, like your sister. There are no other midwives. I owe Mary that much at the very least."

He looked up at her sharply. "'n' whit if th' wee lassie dies in yer care 'n' th' bairn wi' her? huh? what's tae halt that bas husband o' hers sending ye intae th' neist lee efter her?" He demanded. He rose to his feet.

She made a face. "I can take Murtagh with me."

He took a breath.

"He could die here you know, freeing her of him. Freeing us from him." She said.

He looked at her. "'n' whit if he doesn't. If ah guide tae be went well thare wull be na battle oan th' moor."

"Then perhaps his death will come by some other means." She said.

He looked at her. "'n' if it doesn't?" He asked looking at her, his eyes flashing. "Ah dae nae waant th' death o' his wife or unborn bairn, bit ah wull hae his blood, yin wey or anither."

She stepped to him. "Then I am prepared to keep the promise I made to you in Paris."

He cocked his head, standing close to her. "Tae hulp me…bleed him…" He said slowly.

She nodded, eyes like fire.

He took a breath lifting a hand. "Remind me ne'er tae be oan yer ill side, mo ghraidh. Yer scary whin yer sae …" He caressed her cheek. "Gives me a tairible cock staun tae." He murmured bending to kiss her.

He met his lips. They kissed for a moment before she felt him moving her backwards. The backs of her thighs hit the table behind her. Jamie grunted as she pushed everything off the table as he lifted her onto it, pulling at her petticoats as he kissed her almost in desperation and need. She reached lifting his kilt and finding him, hot, hard, and ready for her. She stroked him twice and he moaned into her mouth before his hands went to her legs and she guided him to her.

He thrust hard into her, moving harshly at first, but then calming a bit as their coupling became muted other than the rhythmic thump against the wall that the table made.

It was over within minutes and Jamie gasped feeling his climax wash over him as he jerked as his seed spilled into her. She lay legs wide to either side of him, skirts kilted revealing her stockings and the ties on them. He had his brow to her own and she smiled at him as she looked at him, face inches from her own.

"I love you." She whispered.

He nodded. "Ah ken it weel."

There was a quiet knock and Jamie pulled himself free with a soft pop. He then helped Lizzy down to the floor. She smiled as she arranged her skirts as Jamie went to the door.

Wang Lun stood there. He looked up at Jamie and dipped his head. "The children are looking for you." He said quietly in Prussian.

Jamie nodded and looked back at his wife. "Better yit. Tak' wang lun 'n' murtagh." He said.

She smiled and nodded.

Wang Lun looked at him. "I am to guard the children."

Jamie stepped to him. "Your new task is guarding your mistress." He took a breath.

Wang Lun cocked his head and looked at Lizzy. "Are you in danger then?"

"Aye!" Jamie said.

"No!" Lizzy said. "At least not at the moment." She took a breath. "Find Murtagh. We need to go to Inverness this night."

Wang Lun nodded and walked passed Jamie to the door. Jamie came to his wife and looked at her. "Be careful." He said softly.

She smiled. "You, captain, need your focus here. Try to convince Lord Murray to move to a new fighting ground."

He nodded. "Aye."

ZzZ

Dougal met with Jamie after he had scouted and arrived before sundown. "Cumberland's airmie is at nairn."

"Sae ah wis tellt." Jamie said.

"How come cuid ye nae hae bin tellt afore ah did a' that solid riding?" He paused looking at his nephew. "Wha tellt ye this?"

"A captain o' th' british airmie. Captain jonathon wolverton randall."

Dougal looked at him. "Ye wid trust his word?"

"Nae wi'oot ither speirins, whilk ye juist gave. Thare is suppose tae be a birthday pairtie th'morra nicht fur th' general. Boabies hae bin seen buying sweetmeats in Inverness."

"Fairn is a' ah hae thought aboot sin ah rode back." Dougal said walking to a boiling pot. He looked down seeing liquid and some stray bits of green within. "Whit's this?" He asked.

"Thare is wee grub 'ere a'm feart." Jamie said. "Bit ye wull hae tae wait tae partake."

"How Come?"

"Colum is asking fur ye." Jamie said.

"Och haes he? whit does mah beloved brother waant noo?"

Jamie shrugged and Dougal grunted walking ahead of him.

ZzZ

It was late in the evening. Lizzy had gone to check on Colum. He was lying, very still, eyes half open. She touched his hand and he looked up at her and smiled lightly.

His eyes.

His eyes told her he had taken the poison she had given him. He did not look unhappy or sad, but at peace, calm, collected, and letting the poison take hold. She took his hand and nodded as he smiled a little more, knowing she knew the truth.

She kissed the cool knuckles and he gently squeezed. "Thank ye lass." He murmured.

She swallowed, fighting tears. "I didn't do much."

"Ah hae wondered whit 'twas tae be wi'oot pain fur mony years." He took a breath. "It's oddly calming." He took a breath. "Ah wull lassy ye _leannan mo theaghlach agus chinnidh_."

"Ich liebe dich Onkel. Ich werde dich auch vermissen."

He nodded.

The door opened and Dougal walked in, carrying a bottle of whisky he had half drunk. Lizzy moved to leave them in peace, but Colum's hand clenched her own. She took a breath and nodded, sitting on the bed beside him. Her small hand was secure in his as she looked at him. He looked up at her, eyes begging her to remain with him. To give him solace.

She would do whatever the dying man willed of her in his last moments.

"Dae yi'll waant a wee dram, brother?" Dougal asked.

"Wull ye nae lea me in peace?" Colum asked.

"Ye hae kate 'ere awready …"

"She is a calming voice o' reason. Ye reek o' cratur anyway. She howfs o' herbs 'n' earth."

"Ah hud tae. It's a' ah cuid fin'." Dougal said lifting the bottle as walked toward the fire. "I've blootert enough tae muddle a stallion. 'n' th' hert o' me is as sober as a bairn." He took a drink looking into the flames of the fire. He then lifted the bottle and up turned it, revealing it was empty. He chuckled lightly. "Och weel. It appears thare is na left tae share. Och weel." He said putting the bottle on the mantle. "Mibbie it's fur th' best. God kens that ah wid hate fur ye tae think ah wid wish tae hasten yer goin awa o' this world."

"A'm beyond ony injury ye cuid dae me."

"Injury ah dae ye?" Dougal asked.

Lizzy coiled, but the hand on hers clenched, feeling her tense, in warning. She took a breath and nodded, allowing the men to speak, to forget she was there.

Dougal walked to the other side and looked at her. "Whit aboot a' th' pain ye'v pat me thro' in this boot o' a lee we've shered."

Colum took a breath and turned his head to Lizzy, refusing to answer that. "Yer lee is yer ain. Ah tak' na blame fur it."

"Ah aye mind th' day, mind th' day thay brought ye back efter ye hud bin thrown by that horse. Wis a stallion, ah think. Tae wild fur a ten-year-old tae hurl. Ye wur sorely injured. Ah knew you'd recover. You're mah muckle brother. Hee haw hurts ye at least nae fur lang. Or sae ah believed. Bit ye betrayed me. Humm? aye mending, ye git worse. 'n' ah gawked ye, ilka day, yer limbs getting mair 'n' mair twisted. Ah gawked ye shrink 'n' ah hated ye fur it. 'n' wi' that hate. Ah wept. Ah wept mair than ah hae ever afore or sin. Tae me, ye wur ne'er th' identical again. Ye destroyed it."

Lizzy listened, silent.

Colum was silent also, but Lizzy had felt his hand relax. She had felt his last breath. She closed her eyes, silent, even as a tear fell onto their hands.

"Na response …" Dougal said. He chuckled a little and shook his head. "Damn yer soul, answer me. Answer me!" He looked at his brother. He could not see Lizzy's face, but his brother's face was turned away still.

Colum, however, was silent.

"Brother. Brother?" He moved closer. Colum's eyes were shut, relaxed as if sleeping.

It was then he could see Lizzy's face, wet with tears. She knew. He took a breath. He did too.

Colum MacKenzie was dead.

He looked down, seeing the small unstoppered bottle in his brother's free hand. He looked at Lizzy. "Git oot!" He barked.

"But he…"

"Git oot!" He barked again.

She kissed Colum's hand and then his brow before she nodded moving to the door. She opened it and then walked outside. She then shut it behind her and leaned back against it as he legs failed her. What had she done? Had she done the right thing?

She began to weep.

Within Dougal clasped his brother's frail body to him and began to weep as well, head to his chest. "Oh brother! So you turn your back on me one final time, eh?" He sat up. "And you leave me alone in the dark. The darkness of the world. And all I hoped to say to you. It's remains trapped in here." He said beating his chest over his heart. "By you." He put the hand to his forehead, fisting it, beating his brow a little in grief. "Unsaid. Forever." He took Colum's still warm hand. "All because you couldn't keep your arse on a bloody horse." He said voice breaking with emotion.

Outside, Rupert found Lizzy, as she stood up, wiping her hands on her dress. She took a breath, face tear streaked and red as she walked passed him.

"Mistress?"

She shook her head. "I must go to Inverness." She lifted a basket. She wiped her eyes a little and then straightened, taking a shaky breath. "Tell Jamie…if you see him for me."

He blinked and nodded. "A' richt then."

She walked to where Murtagh was seated by the fire with Ross. "Murtagh. I have need of you." She whispered.

He nodded, rising to follow.

They walked outside and then Wang Lun fell into step with his mistress, sword strapped to his back as he looked at her. "Wǒ de xuéshēng fāshēng le shénme shì?"

"Wǒ de shūshu sǐle. Wǒ de jiārén màn man líkāi zhège dìqiú. Rúguǒ Culloden zhǎozé de zhàndòu fā shēng. Qíyú de rén jiāng yǔ tā yīqǐ." She answered, voice cracking as she did so, leading the way toward the town.

"Nǐ yǐjīng kàn dàole?"

"Shì." She nodded. "There is something I must do before I go to attend Mary."

He looked at her curiously.

"I need a toy boat, a candle, and a lantern."

He nodded in understanding. "I will fetch." He said in English.

Murtagh looked at her. "What is all that about?"

She shook her head and took his hand. "Fuireach còmhla ri mo charaid gràdhach ris an duine agam." She said, mispronouncing two words, but her meaning was clear.

He nodded and touched her cheek as they stood together. "daonnan a ghalad."

She nodded and they continued.

ZzZ

Lizzy stepped into the icy waters of the Ness river. The town of Inverness was call _Inbhir Nis_ , mouth of the Ness River in Gaelic. She had removed her shoes and she had kilted her skirts up to her mid-thigh as she stood in the shallows, looking over the broad expanse of the river and down through the town toward the sea.

Wang Lun handed her the small caved boat he had made within an hour. On it was a candle, sitting on the rough carved boat. Wang Lun then lifted a hastily made lantern out of parchment. Lizzy put the boat on the water, putting the lantern about it. The flame flickered within the lantern giving the soft glow as Lizzy then pushed it out into the current heading east to the ocean.

"Goodbye Uncle. You are free." She whispered.

Wang Lun watched bowing his head. Murtagh watched the flickering light move toward a bend in the river where there was a small riffle. The boat bobbed in the small waves, but kept going.

Lizzy stepped out of the icy water, shivering as she looked up at Murtagh.

"Whit's that aboot?" He asked her.

"Sending a soul to freedom." She said.

"Is that a Prussian thing then?"

"No." Wang Lun said. "Manchurian." He took a breath. "The candle burns in the lantern. When it burns out, the soul is free to go to heaven."

"An odd tradition." Murtagh said as Lizzy began to walk back into the town. "Wha died?"

"Colum." Lizzy said not looking back.

Murtagh paused and blinked. "Th' mackenzie is deid?"

She nodded as she walked. "Yes."

He took a breath. "That insae guid. Wha wull leid thaim?"

"Jamie is guardian of Hamish." She said. "But Dougal may try to win the clan."

"That wid require thaim tae duel tae th' death."

She paused and looked back. "Culloden will choose their fate. For now, I must help bring a child into the world."

Murtagh looked at her. "Curious." He said.

Wang Lun walked to him and nodded to him as he passed.

ZzZ

Lizzy walked back into the town with her two male escorts. They walked into the boarding house and up the stairs, following Lizzy.

Lizzy knocked on a door and Captain Randall opened it.

Lizzy felt her heart jump a bit, but then nodded as she stepped in. "How is she?"

"Crying out every ten minutes." Randall said.

"Has she progressed?"

"Little. You said the baby was backward."

"It is. I will have to try to turn it or bring it into the world foot first."

He took her arm and looked back at Mary. "Do you know what you are doing?"

She nodded. "I brought my niece into the world so." She said.

He nodded and she walked to Mary who was sweaty, looking up at Lizzy.

"It hurts." She said.

"Childbirth isn't easy, Mary. Okay come then to work. Jack I need hot water. Murtagh, clothes. Wang Lun, some tea."

Randall walked to her. "You would bring a heathen Chinese here?" He blinked.

"He is a healer" Lizzy said moving her arm to have him let her go. "Also the only people who make tea better than the English are the Manchurians. He will help. I promise."

Randall nodded and went to go ask the proprietress for hot water. It was going to be a long night.


	45. Bleak Prospects

Chapter 45 – Bleak Prospects

Jamie had been out, on a last attempt to stop the mass bloodshed that his wife had witnessed in her visions. He had called for Lord Murray and himself to lead the men for a surprise attack on the British camp as they recovered from Cumberland's birthday.

However, in the dark, the Prince, who was leading the second party, not Jamie had gotten lost. Upon this news, Lord Murray also turned back, crushing any hope that they could win on Culloden Moor.

The British had more guns, more men, and an open Moor where they could fight well and hard.

Jamie knew, in the core of his soul, that hope was fading.

ZZZ

Lizzy took a breath as she looked out the window.

It was early yet, still predawn.

A soft coo made her look down at the tiny baby she had helped bring into the world. The small being looked remarkably like the Randall brothers and had a thin bit of sand colored hair. He was a boy, small, but healthy.

A hand was on her shoulder. She turned a little rocking the small being who was becoming hungry. Jack Randall was at her elbow. He looked at her, watching the tiny being.

She smiled a little and handed him the small being.

Mary slept in the bed with fresh sheets. All in all it had been an easier delivery than Lizzy had been expecting. Randall had stayed by his wife and the other men had helped her as she called to them. The small boy, Randall named Denys Alexander Randall after his father and his brother who were both deceased.

It was only a few moments later when Mary woke.

Lizzy smiled and looked at her. "You did very well." She said caressing her brow softly.

"How is he?" She asked weakly.

"Small, but strong. Just like his mother." Lizzy nodded, looking back at Jack who was holding the baby. Denys was starting to squirm.

Lizzy smiled a little as the new father looked completely helpless as the baby began to fuss in earnest. "What does he want?" He asked horrified.

Lizzy reached and took the baby from him. "He is just hungry Jack. You have faced enemy lines, but a six pound bairn undoes you."

He took a breath and straightened his uniform. "Well, I don't want him to be in pain or suffer."

"He is fine, just hungry." Lizzy said.

Mary sat up and Lizzy helped her pull down her chemise to nurse.

Jack flushed and turned away. This again amused Lizzy who had often had had Jamie watch her nurse. It was calming.

As Denys continued to wail, Lizzy showed Mary how to gently stroke his cheek with her full breast. Denys calmed in a few moments, tiny mouth seeking what he needed.

When at last he found his mark, Mary gave a startled yelp.

Jack turned back, but Lizzy smiled gently. "It is startling your first time isn't it."

"They have such a grip." Mary said in amazement and then relaxed.

Lizzy sat before her watching, caressing the thin hair of the child as he nursed with gusto.

Jack sat down on the other side, watching in amazed fascination. He looked up at Lizzy. "Is it always like this, serene, calming…"

She smiled. "When they quiet and feed, yes." Lizzy said looking up at his eyes.

"Such a wonder to create life and bring it into the world and then watch them."

Lizzy nodded and patted his hand before bringing it forward to cup the small head. He swallowed, looking down at Mary who looked up at him in the odd calm serenity a woman did when her baby nursed and she had safely delivered.

Lizzy was silent, letting the parents feel the moment. She had had it several times, with Ellen, Jen, Alex, and even wee Faith.

When he was finished, Lizzy showed them how to change his nappy. Jack was repulsed by the back goo that was there, but Lizzy explained it was normal for the first change. It was the baby making the change from the womb to the world.

Mary then held her son, watching him drift to sleep. "Is that all they do? Eat and sleep?" She asked Lizzy who was stirring the coals of the fire.

Lizzy smiled. "Aye for the first months, and shit in the diapers." She then smiled. "They start to become more interesting about six months."

Jack nodded. "So helpless." He murmured.

Lizzy nodded wiping her hands on her apron. "Aye."

Jack took a breath looking at Lizzy as she set about getting ready to leave. He took her arm, keeping the mostly asleep child in one arm. "I owe you for this, again, Madam."

She shook her head. "I consider this my last gift to Mary and Alexander." She said. "And your intelligence will not go to waste. Can you remain here?"

"I have been recalled to Nairn." He took a breath. "However, I swear on the life of my brother and my son that I will not betray you and…your people." That was a little odd coming from a man who was dressed in his military uniform. He was going to leave his wife and new child in the care of the lady who ran the boarding home, with coin to see her through for a few days until she was well enough to travel south to his family if there was need.

She nodded. She bent and kissed the small brow and looked back at Mary. "Take care of her Jack." She said. "Keep her safe."

"I will do all I can. You have my word."

She nodded as she walked from the room. For once she actually believed him.

Wang Lun and Murtagh were there waiting for her. She walked down the stairs and out to the street.

Murtagh took a breath. "Ah shuid hae merrit th' lassie."

Lizzy looked back at him. "What?"

"She isn't th' sort o' lassie ah imagined fur masell, bit ah wid hae come tae loue her 'n' kept th' bairn safe." He took a breath. "Jack randall cuid dae her harm."

"He could, but I doubt it. I trust the love for his brother will keep him from harming her and the child."

"Ye pat mair trust in him than ah wid hae dane."

She nodded. "Perhaps too much, but he may die." She said.

She walked toward Culloden House two miles away, the men behind her.

She talked to them about the details, something that made Murtagh squeamish, but Wang Lun asked for details, wondering about the labor and such things, clearly making a log for his science.

Lizzy was happy to comply as she walked, her basket before her.

They were soon on the small road to Culloden House. Lizzy watched the day brightening as dawn came, but the clouds were blocking a view of the sunrise.

Jamie saw her coming up the muddy path and ran to her. "Ah cuid nae staun ye wi' that bastard. Urr ye weel? did he hurt ye?"

"No. Wang Lun and Murtagh made sure of it. He has a son." She took a breath and wobbled a little, hand going to her brow.

"Urr ye weel, Katie?"

She looked up at him and started to nod, but then her knees buckled. He pulled her into his arms and then up into his strong embrace.

"Colum is dead." She whispered, wrapping an arm about his powerful shoulders.

"Ah ken." He said. "Dougal is gey distraught ower it."

She nodded and swallowed as her husband took her into the main room and set her by the fire. The girls were playing a game with Fergus and Alex. Lizzy smiled fondly at them as she warmed herself and Jamie brought her some bannocks and butter.

Lizzy soon went up the ladder to the sleeping space she shared with her husband and the children. Jamie was with Dougal and seeing to having Colum's body taken back to Leoch. Jeremy had helped them put the body into a coffin and then loaded it in a cart. Jamie looked at him. "I know you do not wish to fight your comrades. Go, with this pass, return to Leoch."

"I can take the children with me." Jeremy offered.

Jamie looked out and saw the Prince standing at the house with Lord Murray. He shook his head. "Th' prince wull nae allow it. He wants tae prove howfur safe it's 'ere."

"They could die here."

"Nae likely 'ere, bit aye, if th' british come, looting, raping, 'n' killing, aye thay cuid."

"And you will allow it to happen?" Jeremy asked as he looked at Jen standing in the doorway watching. Not as tall as her elder sister, but thin boned, she would be a beautiful woman in time.

Jamie took a breath. "Ah wull see thaim oot o' 'ere afore th' fightin'."

Jeremy nodded and offered his hand. "See you on the other side James Fraser."

Jamie smiled and dipped his head. "Indeed."

Jeremy took a breath. "Tell her my goodbyes. I know she has had a rough morning and needs what sleep she can get."

"Aye." Jamie said.

Jeremy climbed up into the wagon. He looked back and smiled at Jen, waving at her before he sat down and then clicked his tongue and the nag moved. Jamie and Dougal watched as a rain started. They both looked upwards as the sky began to lighten.

ZzZ

 **April 16** **th** **1745 – 7:20am**

The sky was lightened with the morning.

Jamie had been with the Prince as he traveled among his men, checking their state. He did not seem to mind the men were tired, cold, and hungry.

Jamie, however, knew to fight in such a way would mean disaster.

They walked through the muck back to Culloden House.

"Mind ye, yer highness." Jamie tried again. "Ah kin tell ye that th' airmie insae duin tae rammy this day." He said, shivering, his plaid about him, clutching his broadsword to him. "We mist retreat tae higher ground afore th' british realize thair advantage 'n' destroy us a'."

The Prince stopped and turned to look at him. He smiled a little and then stepped closer to Jamie who was looking at him. "You are my Thomas." He said. "It was the Apostle Thomas who doubted the Lord had Risen from the dead." He reached for Jamie's hand. Jamie gave it to him and looked down at his dirty palm. The Prince ran his fingers along his great palm. "Not until Thomas had felt the wounds, pressed his fingers where the nails had been. Then the Lord said to him. 'As you will see, you believe. Blessed are those who had not seen and yet believe." He pressed Jamie's hand back in almost disgust. He walked toward the house, leaving Jamie to stand there. "Today is the day James. Mark me, before this day is over, I will make a believer of you."

Jamie very much doubted it.

He followed the Prince inside and sighed as he walked into the meeting room, finding the officers all arguing.

"We have to attack." O'Sullivan said.

"Not yet." Murray said.

"Listen tae th' jimmy fur pity sake." The MacDonald officer said.

"Och come aff it." The Chisholm officer growled.

The Prince was standing by the fire, watching, listening to the rabble. He warmed his hands a moment before taking a breath. "Gentlemen!"

The room fell silent, looking back at him.

The Prince smiled a little. "We shall stand today against the British on this Moor. And we will win."

Lord Murray looked at Jamie and then at the Prince. "Sur, th' enemy haes an airmie wi' an excess o' nine thousand men according tae th' intelligence gathered. 'n' we hae less than five thousand."

Jamie nodded. Intelligence hard won at an interesting price. One he would never repeat even if it doomed the army entirely.

"Secret sympathizers within Cumberland's army will assist us." O'Sullivan said.

"Preciously." The Prince nodded.

"You're ryle highness." Lord Murray protested.

"I have made my decision!" The Prince yelled back stepping forward.

Lord Murray winced and stepped back a little.

The Prince took a breath, calmer her spoke. "The time for discussion is over."

"As ye order sur." Lord Murray said dejectedly.

"Fur king 'n' land." The MacDonald said.

"Aye!" Several men said.

"Let us come fae th' richt 'n' let th' camerons gang left." The MacDonald continued.

The Cameron officer bristled. "Ah wull nae hae a damn macdonald tell me whit tae dae."

The room dissolved into arguing again as Lord Murray tried to keep the men from violence. Jamie walked to the Prince who was looking into the fire sipping some sherry.

"Do we have word on the monies?" The Prince asked Jamie.

Jamie shook his head. "Katie haes heard hee haw fae her brother."

"So he has forsaken us?"

"Ah dae nae think he haes sae muckle as he does nae care aboot whit he sees as a petty squabble fur land 'n' throne."

"It is my right."

"Aye, bit he haes battles oan a different front. Th' lands 'ere mean wee tae him 'til thare is a victor oan th' british throne. He truly ainlie cares fur his sister. Even then, yin lassie oot o' thoosans 'ere."

"His kin is here in abundance."

"He does nae ken his nieces 'n' nephews ur 'ere." Jamie took a breath. "Ah hae heard it oan guid authority that shuid ye tak' th' crown o' britain he the script tae mak' a treaty 'n' a mairriage suit wi' his younger sister, th' graefin o' oesnabruek."

"Is she pretty?"

"Ah ken nae, highness. She wisnae at court whin ah wis thare wi' katie. However, she is recently widowed 'n' haes a young lad."

"So she is proven fertile. I will keep it in consideration. I would be happy to have a marriage tie to Katherine. She is very beautiful and clever you wife."

"Aye."

The Prince took a breath looking behind them. "Look at them. I would have them all in agreement for the coming battle."

Jamie leaned close to him as the Prince looked up at him. "As ah tellt ye in france, th' clans cannae gree oan th' sky, weel, sur, ah don't ken whit color th' sky is noo, bit a' heavy goin wull nae contest, culloden moor wull be flowing rid wi' oor blood by end o' day."

"How are you so sure of this, James?" The Prince asked. "How can you not have faith in our divine cause?"

"Ah wid follow ye tae hell if need be, yer highness." Jamie said softly. "But as for rivers of Scottish blood, my wife has seen it."

The Prince smirked. "She can see the future?"

"Aye, she kin. She is a seer 'n' she haes foreseen th' deaths o' thoosans 'ere."

"But how? She is a royal not a gypsy."

Jamie shrugged. "Amurnay sure how come god touches some wi' th' sight 'n' maist nae. Ah dae ken she is a white lassie 'n' haes seen loads hings that hae come true."

"And she has seen the moor. This moor?"

Jamie dipped his head in affirmation. He took a breath. "Ah wull lea ye tae plan yer war." Jamie said and bowed, leaving the room.

The Prince was stunned by this revelation. It explained Jamie's reluctance to remain here. It also explained some curious things about her. He knew the Highland Scots believed in the mystical, even ones as educated as Jamie and Lord Murray did to some extent.

What if it was true?

What if he was damning thousands to death?

He could only pray to the Almighty and pray that the visions were not true or perhaps he could change them.

He silently took out his rosary and began to pray softly, looking at the fire as he heard the door close behind Jamie.

Jamie walked out into the rain once more, taking a breath he looked out over the encampment. The women were gathering near the house to begin cooking at the greater fires. He looked over and saw his wife who had woken and was seeing to the ladies waking fires and making bannocks for the men.

She walked to her as he hissed softly in Gaelic an oath. She looked up at his weary form. "It's the Prince isn't it."

"Aye." He looked at her. "Th' battle wull happen th'day."

She swallowed. She looked over as Murtagh dismounted. He had been about early it seemed.

Murtagh came to them. "Th' sentries ur posted, bit th' scouts say that cumberland haes goosed camp 'n' is marchin` this wey fae th' sooth side."

"South side…" Jamie took a breath. "Inform Lord George."

Murtagh nodded and moved to do as he was bidden.

"We only have one way left. One possibility."

Jamie looked at his wife. "What's that?"

She shook her head. "Not here." She said putting a hand on his arm and pulling him back toward the house where they could speak in private.


	46. Dougal's Hatred

The Rising

Chapter 46 – Dougal's Hatred

 **Culloden House – April 16 – 7:40am**

Lizzy led the way into a room. The furniture was stacked with cloths over them. This room was chilled. No one had used it being on the far wing from where the Prince was occupying. Jamie followed her in and closed the door behind him as he removed his sword from about him.

He looked worn and sad as his wife walked in, rubbing her hands against the chill.

"Jamie. We can leave."

"Na we can't. Nae wi'oot bein' clocked."

She took a breath and lifted a paper. "My brother has organized a French trade ship to come. It is waiting just outside the port of Inverness."

He looked at her. "Howfur lang hae ye kent?"

She swallowed. "A few days."

He sighed. "Thay wull ne'er allow rid jamie tae mak' it awa', bit ye 'n' th' bairns…"

"It will be all or none of us." She said firmly.

He looked at her. "Ye wid let oor bairns die 'ere fur this gowk?"

"No. But I will not allow you to die either."

He smiled a little and came to her, kissing her.

She allowed it before stepping back. "This battle, this whole rebellion swirls about Charles Steward."

"Aye." Jamie said watching her as she paced.

"What if he were to die suddenly, right now? Then the rebellion would die with him and we could surrender to Cumberland."

Jamie looked at her horrified. "Christ." He hissed. "Ye cannae be suggesting…"

She moved to her medical box. "I have this." She lifted a bottle, half empty of a yellow liquid. "It's yellow Jasmine. It's poisonous. It's the same thing Colum took last night."

"Colum?" Jamie looked at her.

"He begged me." She stammered, not liking the look Jamie gave her at that. "He knew his time was near…"

"Teuk his ain life…katie, that's a mortal sin." Jamie said leaning to her. He had thought his uncle had simply died due to the elements and the travel. Hearing this, he could not help, but stare at her.

"He wanted a quick and peaceful death and I gave it to him. Would you have rather he suffer, dying by inches?" She asked him.

"No…" He conceded. "Bit katherine…it mak's ye in pairt responsible…"

"I am ready to face the consequences of that, as I am now…"

Jamie stared at her.

"Charles has been suffering from scurvy for weeks. I have been treating him with tinctures so the signs are not highly visible." She took a breath. "I would only have to slip some into his tea. No one would know…"

"Kill…Charles Stuart." Jamie said slowly.

Lizzy nodded softly.

Jamie walked passed her, considering, still very unsure about this course of action, but perhaps it could save them all.

"The way it works…" Lizzy continued. "Once taken the person falls into a deep sleep. It is quick, painless, and they just never wake up from oblivion."

Jamie leaned against the mantle. "He wid ne'er ken?" He asked looking at her.

She shook her head. "No one would. They would assume he just had a heart condition that could not take the stress of the war, or something…" She took his hand and pressed the small bottle into his hand. "No one would ever know."

He took a breath and sighed looking down at the bottle.

He moved, setting it on a makeshift table.

He sat down on a small stood, one that surprisingly held his weight, and looked at the bottle. Lizzy dropped onto the cool floor, watching him.

 **8:15am**

Finally Jamie spoke, looking at his wife. "Mak' na mistake. This wid be cauld blooded murder." He said watching her. "That we wull be carrying oot…"

"To stop a slaughter."

Jamie looked at her. "Howfur dae ye ken if yer vision wull come true? whit if we hae altered enough history that, it won't happen…"

"When I went to the moor I could smell blood in my nose, Jamie." She looked at him solemnly. "Besides. Have I ever been wrong before?"

He took a breath and shook his head. "No." He had to admit.

"If we kill the Prince, we take one life to save thousands." She said.

He had his elbow on the table, fingers moving as he considered.

The door opened and Ross stepped in. "Jamie." He greeted as the pair got to their feet after a look at each other. "Laird george requests yer presence near th' east dyke. Yer tae come at wance. Ah hae cried oan th' men tae form lines."

Jamie looked at Lizzy and then nodded. "Aye. Braw. Tell th' messenger ah wull be thare presently."

Ross nodded and left.

"We wid need tae shift quickly." He said lifting the bottle.

She looked up at him. "I could put this in his tea now…"

He nodded. "God's speed tae ye." He said taking her hand and kissing it before moving from her.

Lizzy took Jamie's hand again. "No…"

He cupped her face in his hands. "Ah mist." He took a breath. "Dae as ye wull. Bit then tak' th' bairns awa' fae 'ere."

"I am not leaving without you."

"Aye, yer. Yer brother wull keep ye safe." He pressed a kiss to her mouth. "A loue ye sae muckle. Tell them…tell thaim ah loue thaim 'n' ah died a hero."

She looked at him tears in her eyes as the door opened again as Jamie turned away, this time revealing Dougal.

" _thu mac galla_." He hissed. "Ye ungrateful son o' a bastard."

Jamie looked at him, frozen.

Dougal's eyes shifted to Lizzy. "Ye mawkit whoring witch."

Lizzy blinked and took a breath. "Dougal…"

 **8:20am**

Jamie took a breath. " _bràthair-athar_ , Dougal, it's nae whit ye think jimmy."

"Na? nae whit ah think?" Dougal asked, stepping forward as Jamie stepped back and closer to his wife who was watching, silent. "Solid tae tell. That wifie wis urging ye tae foul murder. Th' murder o` yer prince."

"No…" Jamie said.

"Dougal, you have to believe…" Lizzy said spreading her hands.

"Shut yer mouth." He growled looking at her. He looked back at Jamie. "Ah knew ye wur a trader th' foremaist time ah clapped een oan ye."

Jamie lifted a hand. "Easy noo…"

Dougal lifted a hand rubbing his head. "Ye see, jamie, ye steid yer trust in someone, ye ken, 'n' then ye gie intae thaim. Ye gie intae thaim wi' yer hert 'n' soul. 'n' fur ye tae then plan th' murder o' oor beloved prince…"

"No…Dougal… Jamie said trying to pacify him.

Dougal removed his blade with a half sob. "Christ, i'd ower be hung, drawn 'n' quartered, ah wid…" He paused, clearly being emotional about the whole affair. "Och jamie, ye'v juist betrayed us a', ye ken, ye have…all o' us, yer fowk. 'n' worse than that, ye'v betrayed scootlund herself."

Jamie drew himself upwards. "No…"

Dougal looked at Lizzy. "'n' ye, you're hee haw, bit a lying hoor wha wid leid a jimmy by th' boaby tae his doom, wi' yer claws sunk deep intae his bollocks."

Lizzy took a breath, but said nothing as she took the insult.

Jamie then took a breath. "Katherine is ma guidwife. Ye kin na speak ill aff her, even in yer anger."

"Anger?" Dougal looked back at him. "Anger?" He reached for his sword and unsheathed it. "Och na, whit ye hae dane tae me. We ur weel bygane anger."

"Dougal, yer cauld, fauchelt, 'n' hungert. Gang noo …" Jamie said stepping before Lizzy and putting a hand toward the door.

Dougal growled and shoved him out of the way as he aimed for Lizzy who ducked.

Jamie recovered and moved, knocking the blade from Dougal's hand and jumping out of the way as Dougal sliced with his dirk. He moved backwards putting himself between his unarmed wife and his angry uncle set on their blood. Jamie was also unarmed. He looked back. "Katie…" He murmured as he spread his hands, keeping her safe behind him.

Dougal charged and Jamie dodged the slice at his middle.

"Jamie, come tae me. Ah wull murdurr ye quickly fur yer mother's sake." Dougal said, almost calmly.

Jamie shook his head. "Dougal we kin blether this thro'."

Dougal sliced again and Jamie blocked. However, Dougal turned the blade, cutting his fingers. Jamie cried out in pain, moving Dougal away from him and dodging the blows. Dougal bit his hand on one lock and Jamie yelled, knocking him back with a punch. He got the upper hand, but Dougal used his free hand to scratch his face causing Jamie to cry out again and move backwards, temporarily unable to see. Dougal knocked him down and aimed to kill him.

Lizzy growled, lifting a crate and hit Dougal with it, knocking him to the side. Jamie rolled, pinning Dougal and taking control of the blade. He looked down at Dougal who held him steady as they struggled in a life and death struggle.

However, they were at a stalemate.

Lizzy had picked up another box, but dropped it. She stepped forward, pressing on Jamie's shoulders. H looked up at her, startled, but then took a breath as he realized he had stuck the knife into Dougal's chest. Dougal grunted and Jamie looked away as he pressed the dirk into the hilt. He felt the tip hit the floor behind Dougal.

He gasped and Lizzy too as she looked down, realizing what they had done.

Jamie took a shaky breath and then spoke softly as Dougal lay dying. " _Thoir maitheanas dhomh_." He took another shaky breath. "I'm sae sorry uncle." He whispered, tears in his eyes as he wept lightly, his head resting on Dougal's chest.

Jamie took a breath and pulled out his knife, still somewhat in shock about what had transpired when the door opened again.

Rupert came in and froze seeing Dougal on the ground, dead, Jamie crouched over him with a dirk, Lizzy standing back pale as the sheets in the room, and no one speaking.

"Och God…" Rupert gasped.

 **8:30am**

"Och Christ…" Rupert partly drew his dirk.

"Rupert." Jamie whispered.

"Ah wid hae torn oot mah yin guid eye if it wid hae stopped me seeing this, bit ah seen it ah hae."

"Aye…" Jamie said, still holding the dirk. "Ye hae…"

Rupert turned to go, but Jamie moved.

"Wait!"

Rupert froze and looked back.

Jamie moved, putting the blade he held on the mantle, showing he was not a threat. "Thare is yin service ah ask o' ye. Gimme twa hours. Thare ur some…things…" He looked back at Lizzy and then back to Rupert. "A'm needin' tae attend tae, ye ken."

"'n' then?" Rupert asked looking from Lizzy to Jamie.

"'n' then ah wull come back 'n' answer fur whit ah hae dane. Ah gie ye mah word. Twa hours. Grant me that afore ye speak."

Rupert took a breath. "Fur th' memory o' whit wis oor friendship ah wance hud fur ye, whilk ye hae noo murdered as sure as ye murdered mah war chieftain, ah wull dae this. Twa hours ainlie 'n' then ah wull damn yer soul tae th' fiery pit." He said. He made a face and left then.

Jamie gathered Lizzy to him. "Come."

He took her icy hand and brought her through the house and walked to their small cottage.

She paused at the door and used a bit of bandage she had to wrap his cut fingers. There was no time to dress them properly, but it kept them from bleeding on everything and would help them clot. He smiled a little and kissed her cheek.

He took a breath seeing his children there eating one bannock each. He walked to them. "Bairns. A'm needin' ye tae back a satchel. A'm needin' ye tae pat oan taps aff claes. We ur goin awa soon."

Ellen nodded. "Yes, Papa." She said taking Jen's hand and putting Alex on her hip.

Fergus moved to help, but Jamie stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Ah hae need o' ye laddie."

Murtagh walked in and looked at the exhausted pair.

Jamie looked at him. "I've murdurred dougal mackenzie."

 **8:45am**

Murtagh looked surprised a moment, looking from Lizzy to Jamie. "Ah couldn't say amurnay surprised. Ainlie that it teuk ye sae lang. Whit tae dae then?" He asked.

Jamie reached into his shirt and pulled out a paper. He nodded to Lizzy and Murtagh to follow him to the table as some men rushed about behind them.

Lizzy looked at it as Jamie used a dirk to lie it flat. "What is it?"

"A bill o' sasine. It gives th' title o' lallybroch tae james jacob murray." Jamie explained softly

"Giein' th' steid tae yer nephew." Murtagh said.

"Aye." Jamie said.

"But Alexander…" Lizzy protested. "You have a living son."

"he wull be th' master o' cleves. This keeps this land in th' fowk shuid ah fall. A'm a traitor, katie. Thay kin tak' a' mah property. This protects lallybroch. Keeps th' estate in th' fowk 'n' safe fae th' crown. Wull be held in trust by jenny 'n' iain 'til wee jamie is auld enough."

Lizzy looked up from reading it. "It is dated from a year ago."

"Aye. Afore th' rebellion. Before…i wis a traitor." Jamie took a breath. "it juist needs th' signature o' twa witnesses."

Murtagh turned to Fergus. "Gang fetch yer master ink 'n' a quill laddie. Quick aboot it…go!"

Fergus moved to do as he was told.

Lizzy looked at Jamie. "You were waiting to see if I have you another son."

He took a breath. "That in pairt, aye." He sighed.

"I failed you." She said heavily.

He should his head. "Never." He touched her cheek. "Ah hae a son 'n' twa bonny lasses. Lallybroch wull be braw under th' care o' mah sister's fowk."

She nodded softly.

"Wull ye hae me tak' it tae jenny, then?" Murtagh asked.

"Na ah wull hae fergus tak' it." Jamie said.

"Me milord?" Fergus asked looking up from a strong box where he was looking for ink.

"Aye. Yer tae hurl tae lallybroch. Yer tae lea noo."

Fergus gave Murtagh the ink well and quill as he came to Jamie.

Jamie looked at him, stooping his tall frame down. "This mist reach wifie murray wi'oot fail. It's worth mair than mah lee or yers."

"I do not wish to leave you, milord. I refuse." Fergus protested.

"Ye mist. Nae juist fur th' deed, bit na maiter whit happens 'ere th'day, it's important someone remembers. Ye ken."

"Oui. I will not fail you milord."

"Ah ken ye won't." Jamie said smiling.

Murtagh signed the document and passed the quill to Lizzy. She took a breath and signed her full name. She blinked a tear, smearing the last part of her signature where Fraser was.

 **8:50am**

Mutagh blew on it and put sand on it to dry which he dumped on the floor and rolled it up, giving it to Jamie.

"Stoap fur nothing, except tae kip. 'n' if ye dae, scouk yersel' weel." Jamie said speaking to Fergus. He turned, taking the paper and lifting the dirk from it. He handed Fergus the dirk and reached to touch his face. "Yer a fighter noo. A loue ye lik' a son." Jamie said softly.

"Like our own son." Lizzy said coming to him. He stepped to her and she hugged him. "Remember well." She whispered.

"I will." He looked back and saw Ellen. He smiled a little, hiding his tears as he took the deed from Jamie. Murtagh bowed to him as Jamie opened the door to the cottage. Fergus walked out as Jamie stood with Lizzy at the door. Fergus mounted a horse and then looked back.

Lizzy waved, tears in her eyes as Jamie nodded to him.

"God's speed laddie." Jamie murmured as the boy went out.

Fergus rode out of sight. The future was being carried with him.

Jamie turned to his wife. "See tae th' bairns. Ah hae anither hing wi' murtagh afore we gang."

She nodded.


	47. I Go to Die

The Rising

Chapter 47 – "I go to Die…"

 **Culloden House – 9:00am**

Lizzy was seeing to her children as Jamie led Murtagh outside.

The rain was pouring outside. The pair stood near the door.

"Gather th' frasers 'n' th' lallybrochers. Git thaim oot o' 'ere. Thare ur sae mony men 'n' horses movin` tae 'n' fro na yin wull huv a go tae halt ye wi' th' british in sight 'n' th' battle aboot tae begin." Jamie ordered

A messenger rode up and gave Jamie a message. He opened it and read it.

"Th' foremaist lines ur hessians." He took a breath. "Th' british hae mercenaries."

"'n' they're rivals o' katie's brother." Murtagh observed.

"Aye."

Jamie walked out. "Tell th' men th' order comes fae me 'n' thay wull follow ye wi'oot quaistion."

Murtagh nodded.

"Tak' thaim aff th' moor 'n' awa' fae th' battle. Set thaim oan th' road tae lallybroch. Thay wull fin' thair wey fae thare."

"Urr ye sure?" Murtagh asked.

"Aye." Jamie looked at the men lining up. "This battle is awready lost. Na maiter howfur righteous, 'twas doomed fae th' stairt. We hae dane a' we kin." He stepped to his godfather. "Noo we need tae save as mony as we kin. Ah wull nae hae mah kin die fur nothing."

Murtagh nodded. "'n' whit urr ye tae dae?"

"Ah wull tak' katie 'n' mah fowk tae safety. Then ah wull caw back. Back tae culloden. Rammy, 'til it's dane."

"Ah wull guide yer men tae safety, set thaim oan th' path hame, bit ken this, whin ye return, ah wull be waiting 'ere tae rammy by yer side."

"No." Jamie shook his head violently. "Na. Ah said, i'll nae hae ye dying fur nothing."

Murtagh smiled. "Ah won't be. I'll be dying wi' ye." He then clapped a hand to Jamie's shoulder. "Yer bairns wull mind us fur th' heroes we ur."

Jamie took a breath and nodded a little knowing he would not be able to order the small man from his path.

Jamie went back and gathered his family and their meager belongings. He lifted Jen as Lizzy lifted Alex and they all walked out. They walked the opposite direction from the forming lines, away from the moor, away from the bloodbath that would be Culloden according to the visions Lizzy had seen in her nightmares.

Lizzy was following her husband as they walked, keeping her son warm as he held her. Jamie walked, Jen on his hip, head on his shoulder. Ellen was beside him, holding his other hand. Wang Lun walked behind them, watching.

He led the way toward a cove. He could see a French ship anchored in the deeper water, a small camp on the beach waiting below them.

Lizzy saw and then looked at him. "You are coming? With us?"

"Rid jamie wull nae git far, bit ah kin aye save ye 'n' ah wull." Jamie said looking back at her.

They made it to a small croft that was on an outcrop above the beach. He looked about. Part of the roof was falling in. He nodded to Lizzy and the children. "Rest a bit." He told them.

His children had walked several miles, at a fast pace to be here. The path to the beach would not be hard. The beach and cove were only a hundred feet down.

Ellen and Jen found a corner and slept. Wang Lun went down to talk to the representatives of the ship. Lizzy stood looking out over the water.

"You aren't coming are you?" She asked Jamie.

He stepped to her, his hands going to her Shoulders as he kissed her neck. "Na. Mah steid is 'ere."

"Your place is with us."

He nodded. "Yer brother wull nae abide a traitor in his court 'n' ah wull nae see ye suffer fur mah sins." He turned her to him. "I'm nae feart tae die. A musket baw, mibbie a blade. It's better than a hangman's noose or th' wrath o' th' mackenzie's. Ah wale th' battle field."

"I will stay with you."

"Na ye won't." He shook his head.

"At the witch trials, you said you would have stayed with me. Would you have left me?"

"Left ye? ah wid hae stayed wi' ye, gaen tae th' stake wi' ye. Tae hell 'n' beyond if it hud come tae that, bit amurnay a mither 'n' a princess." He murmured.

She looked at him. "I cannot live without you."

"Ye kin." He smiled a little.

She looked at him then looking at his young son. "What do I tell him about you?"

"That ah lea tae ye. Tell him ah loue him wi' a' mah hert 'n' tell him aboot me."

"And my brother?"

"Tell him whit ye wull aboot a' this, aboot me, aboot us. Ah suspect he wull na wantae hear, bit if he asks, tell him a'm grateful. Tell him ah trust him. 'n' tell him ah hate him tae th' gey morrow o' his bones."

She sniffled a little and smiled. "I may not tell him that."

"Na, bit he wid appreciate it a'm sure sin he hates me." He looked out at the sea.

"Come with us Jamie."

He shook his head. "Mah destiny lies wi' culloden moor. Ah wull fin' ye. Ah promise. Even if ah hae tae hauld yer horses twa hundred years in purgatory, ah wull fin' ye." He smiled a little. "Twa hundred years wi'oot ye. It wull be worth it. Fur ah hae lied, murdurred, nicked, 'n' broken trust." He then took her hands. "Bit whin ah stand afore god, ah wull tell him tae weigh against a' th' rest." He kissed her. "lord ye gave me a seendle wifie. God, ah loved her weel."

He then pressed her against the wall and pulled up her skirts as she pulled at his kilt. He entered her moving quickly, needing release and to prove his love for her.

It was over in moments and the pair stood against each other a moment. There then was a loud crack through the air of cannon fire.

Jamie turned and saw Jen waking, startled, Alex blinking and the unwavering look of Ellen. He knew she had witnessed their hurried love making, but he cared not at this moment.

Jamie pulled back from her and looked in the direction of the cannon blast sound. "It haes begun."

Lizzy took a breath and gave him the dragonfly in amber she had from Hugh as a wedding gift. "Keep this." She whispered. "Keep it safe. Blood of my Blood."

"'n' bane o' mah bane." He answered. "Ah wull." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He put it on a thong of leather and put it about her neck. "Gie this tae th' laddie whin he is auld enough."

He kissed her.

They heard voices. He looked at Lizzy horrified. "Katherine! gang! they're sassenach!"

She gasped and gathered the children, carrying them down to the small boat. Jamie walked out after them, standing ready, looking back a moment, dirk and sword ready. He nodded as Lizzy turned back a moment looking at him, the wind catching her hair.

She gasped and then saw the British and ran for the boat. Jamie ducked behind the house as the redcoats ran by. There were only five of them and they took aim at the small boat as the group pulled it into the water.

Shots were fired. Two dropped from the men protecting the valuable cargo as they ducked down in the boat. Lizzy was weeping as she put herself over the three children. The men rowed for the ship as Jamie dispatched the other men.

Wang Lun looked up as did Lizzy once they were out of range of the muskets and saw Jamie standing on a rock, tall, proud, face and clothes covered in blood, sword and dirk ready as he stood watching his family get to safety.

Lizzy kissed her hand and waved.

He nodded and bowed before turning to run back to Culloden to meet his fate. His red hair disappeared over a hill and Lizzy swallowed hard.

Lizzy felt ill as they helped her up to the deck of the small ship. The captain nodded to her. "My lady. Welcome to the _Papillon_. We will see you to Italian Coast." He spoke with a cultured French accent.

"Why so far south?"

"The British have blockaded much of the coastline, my lady." The French captain said. "We do this for your safety. Your brother is paying us handsomely to bring you to him safely."

"Thank you." She said. "But are you not on the other side of the war?"

"I would do anything to harm the redcoats and the British my lady. They would use you, if captured as a hostage. I have been paid more than I could ever hope to make as a privateer."

"You are a pirate?"

"in a sense, yes." He said. "But we will see you safe, on my honor."

She nodded.

They were shown their cabins and Lizzy relaxed.

Ellen came to her. "Is Papa truly gone?"

"The moor is death, Ellen." Her mother said looking out as the sails were opened and the anchor was pulled up. "I should not think we will ever see your father again."

Ellen took a breath and began to weep. "But it isn't fair…"

"No." Lizzy agreed. "But you will learn to be a princess and we will all make him proud."

Ellen looked at her mother. "Do you think he made another baby in you?"

Lizzy looked at her oldest child startled. "What?"

"Papa was inside you. He told me that that is how babies come into the world."

"Perhaps his seed will take root." Lizzy agreed.

She hoped so. It would be her last piece of Jamie she could ever hold. She looked back at her daughter. "Get some sleep. Jen will be seasick much of the voyage and we have a long bit to travel."

"Isn't the channel only a could days?"

"Aye, but we are avoiding the blockade on the mainland."

She nodded and moved to sleep.

Wang Lun came to Lizzy. "He is strong. He may return to you."

She looked at him. "Even you know the odds are so small, they hardly bear mentioning."

"But still possible. A princess finding the love of her life with a farmer in Scotland was a very small chance as well." He said softly. "Remember, your life has always been about beating the odds. You did not die. You lived. So may he."

She took a breath and nodded and then walked to be on her own for a while in her own thoughts. She still could hear the soft sounds of cannon fire.

Then it stopped.

She looked up startled and looked out her cabin window. The wind would carry any sound to her.

There was nothing, but the occasion seabird.

Was the battle over?

Who had won?

She took a breath and settled to sleep, what little she could perhaps find while hoping for news.


	48. Pirates!

The Rising

Chapter 48 – Pirates!

Lizzy was on the deck of the ship as she was every morning.

This morning was different.

The sky was blood red. She looked up at the sky in wonder as the captain came to her. "We will pass Gibraltar, my lady, but there is a storm brewing."

She looked up. "How do you know."

"Red sky means blood and bad fishing." The captain spoke with his heavy French accent. "The sea expects payment. It will gain its due this day."

"Not from us, I hope." She said.

The Captain shook his head. "No." He smiled then. "We are quite safe, my lady."

By midday the waves were greater. The storm was worse than Lizzy had expected. She sat in the cabin with her children. Alexander was fussy, worried about the storm. Jen was half asleep from being drugged into oblivion due to her sea illness she had gained from her father. Ellen was looking out the window.

She blinked. "What was that?" she asked, seeing something in the lightning that flashed.

Lizzy looked up. "What?"

The girl shrugged.

But she saw it again and then there was a loud sound and a loud splash that was not caused by the waves against the hull.

Lizzy looked up as did Wang Lun. "What was that?"

Wang Lun looked up. "A ship!"

There was suddenly a loud cry of alarm on deck. The men were calling to each other in French. The sound of their deck guns firing made Lizzy look about.

Another loud sound and a loud crash as something hit the ship. Wood splintered.

The door flew open and the captain looked at them. "We are under attack, my lady. Hide as best you can."

"Who are they?"

"Pirates." He said in disgust. "Corsairs." He looked at the sails. "Not French, British, or Chinese."

Lizzy refrained from pointing out that he too was a pirate, just a legal one, but he disappeared to bark orders as another loud noise was heard and the ship creaked violently.

Lizzy looked about as Wang Lun came to her. "They mean to cripple the ship and board us." He murmured.

"What do they want?" she asked.

"Slaves." He said shrugging. "To sell to the Ottomans."

"Oh sweet Christ." Lizzy said looking back at her daughters.

He nodded.

Lizzy ran out to the captain and she gasped as another sound, which she realized was cannon fire struck. She made it to him. He looked at her shocked.

"My lady. You should not be here. You could…"

"How close are we to the coast?"

"A mile, perhaps more…but you will never make it in this weather with the pirates so close."

She swallowed. "I do not intend to make it." She said looking at him. "I intend my children to make it."

"How? They are so small."

She nodded. "Wang Lun will see them safe."

"The Chinaman?" He gasped. "He will likely sell them to the pirates."

Lizzy shook her head as the ship drew closer. "I need time. Can you fight them off? Out run them?"

He looked out and ducked with her as wood shattered near them. "We have precious little of that. I could out run them with the weather gauge was with us, which it is not. They also have twelve guns to our two, my lady."

Lizzy moved and drew a sword from a fallen man near her, part of the hull sticking out from his throat, his eyes wide in surprise.

The captain looked at her. "He is perhaps a lucky one."

Lizzy shook her head. "We are not dead yet. Let them come." She told him. She then smiled at him. " _Ne jamais être pris en vie_." She said to him.

He laughed at that and nodded. " _Oui_!" He looked at the larger ship. " _Nous nous battons avec les messieurs._ _Préparez-vous à être embarqué_!"

She hissed and moved to the deck and then looked in the cabin. "Wang Lun. I need you to get them to the shore."

He looked at her. "You are not coming with us."

She shook her head. "No."

He smiled. "Your husband thought he was a hero too."

She sighed and they went out, with the children to the far side, moving one of the dinghies to the edge and over. Lizzy looked back as the larger pirate ship was upon them.

Lizzy kissed Alexander and put the thong of leather around his neck with the ring. She leaned to him. "Remember my little prince." She said.

She nodded and kissed Jen as she lay in Wang Lun's arms, too drugged to move well. Wang Lun crawled down and laid her in the boat with Alex.

Last over was Ellen. Lizzy gripped her shoulder. "Keep this." She said hurriedly. She pressed Jamie's dirk her had given to her into her daughter's small hand. "Keep this. Keep your siblings safe!"

Ellen looked at her. "But momma!"

Lizzy kissed her. "Go!" She said. "I am right behind you!"

She helped her children down the ladder to the boat. She looked back. The Pirates were shouting and boarding. There was only one rope keeping the small boat to the other.

Lizzy stood. She had her dress. She ripped it, making it easier for her to move as she watched the pirates board the other side. She held her sword at the ready. She looked back at Wang Lun as a large Algerian Pirate came toward her.

He laughed as she lifted her blade and crouched, clearly seeing her as not a threat.

She crossed swords with him, to his surprise as the rain fell about the deck. Lizzy's hair was soaked as she flipped her hair back from her. The pirate looked over and saw the boat. He cried out to his comrades.

Lizzy killed him, surprising him that she was able to wield the blade she held. She turned as another came up. She sliced the rope that held her children there with a yell freeing them to the sea as she jumped back from the pirate.

She took a cut to her arm. She yelped as her children cried out. She heard them on the wind, but Wang Lun swung into action, using the oars to pull them away and into the storm where they could get away from the pirates. He aimed for the shoals he could hear some distance off. The small boat would be fine, but the pirates would have a hard time chasing them there.

The last image that Ellen had as she ducked down was her mother standing, wet, proud, and holding a sword to keep them safe from capture.

Lizzy then stood as her arm bled. She looked down at it as the captain joined her. "You are a good fighter. As good as any man here, my lady. A rare quality in someone like you."

She smiled as she waited for a pirate to advance. "Thank you. It has been an honor to be with you."

He looked at her. "Likewise."

They fought back to back until they were surrounded. Lizzy was blinking as her vison was clouding from blood loss. The pirates seem to take note she was a lady and a pretty one at that and young. She gasped as the captain was cut down.

She whirled and took a musket butt to her head, dropping her to her knees. She blinked and then fell back.

The last thing she saw was the pirates reaching for her even as she tried to lift her sword.

ZzZ

Wang Lun sighed as they reached the shore. Their boat was battered as much as their spirits. He took a breath and looked about. The weather was calmer and the sun was coming out. He looked back toward the water.

There was a ship in the distance. Too large to be the ship they had traveled on. It was the pirate ship sailing toward the Empire with riches found and perhaps slaves. Wang Lun hoped and yet did not that Lizzy was on that ship. If she was, she may well wish she was dead. If she was lucky she would be sold to the royal palace. She was beautiful enough if not older.

He took a breath and took the children up the beach.

They needed shelter, food, and transportation to Potsdam.

ZzZ

The small party made it to the palace of Potsdam. Lizzy had provided coin to Wang Lun should something happen to see him to China. However, he used it well. He would be rewarded, he was sure for his efforts to bring the children to the court.

Tired and fatigued they all arrived.

Wang Lun lifted a ring that belonged to Lizzy.

The guards looked at it and growled. They surrounded the group, holding blades to them. They were marched to the dungeon, or would have been if a man had not come up. The guards paused and bowed.

"What goes on here?"

"These people claim to be of Cleves, your highness." The captain of the guard said.

Wang Lun stood, looking at the Duke. "I was sent to bring the children to their uncle." He said in flawless Prussian.

The Duke stepped closer. "I know you. You are the Chinaman Katherine kept."

The Manchurian nodded.

The Duke took a breath. "That means you are Ellen, Jen, and little Alexander." He cocked his head. "I thought there was a fourth. Faith. Katherine wrote of her birth."

"She died." Ellen said simply.

"I am sorry for your loss." The Duke said. "I am Wilhelm. Call me uncle Wil." He said smiling.

Ellen nodded. "Momma spoke of you."

"Where is my aunt?" The Duke asked then.

Ellen looked up, tears in her eyes. "She is lost…"

"Lost?"

The Chinaman nodded. "She died saving them from pirates of the Ottoman Empire."

Wil sighed. "A fitting end for her brave nature." He sighed. "Come, you must be famished. A good meal, a bath, and then we shall see your uncle, children."

Wang Lun nodded.

ZzZ

It was the next day when the young children were following behind Wil to the great hall. Wang Lun was behind them. All were dressed in clothing befitting their station.

The Chamberlain hit the flagstones with his staff. "The ladies Ellen and Katherine Fraser of Broch Tuarach and Cleves and his grace the Duke of Cleves, Alexander Fraser."

The men and women of the court turned to see them there.

King Frederick looked up as they came to him. They all bowed to their uncle, deeply. Wil smiled at them in encouragement as Ellen looked up at her uncle through her mother whom she had only met a few times.

"Your highness." She murmured.

Frederick came from his throne to her. He lifted her as she bowed again. "You have the look of your father, Ellen. Unfortunate, but we shall make due." He smiled then at her. "Welcome to Potsdam, your new home, my lady."

"Thank you, uncle."

He took a breath. "Come then. A celebration. My sister's family has been returned to us."

"But not the Princess Katherine, your highness." A man observed.

"No." Frederick agreed. "My sister was lost at sea from a pirate attack. I will raise her children to be whom their were meant to be, princesses and a duke of his lands."

"Their father has been labeled a traitor by the British for fighting for the young Pretender." An advisor said.

"No fault of theirs. I will not condemn them. They could not pick the man who sired them. I never cared for the wild Scot, but my sister loved him and I will love her children that he made. Come then," He said to Ellen. "You must tell me all about the wilds of Scotland." He said bringing her to his throne with Jen and Alex in tow as the court looked on.

Ellen looked about.

She was a princess now and forever.


End file.
